A Game of Poker
by Bookkbaby
Summary: YAOI LUCKY Pair, Yullen. It started as a simple game of poker, but a little white lie from Lavi changes everything. -'If you lose... you spend the night here, with me, and let me do whatever I want with you.'-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

A Game of Poker, Chapter 1

First Hand

Lavi stared in disbelief at his opponent's cards, then back at his own hand, a vein near his eye twitching. The Noah HAD to be cheating. There was no other way the man could beat him every time - even if Lavi sucked at poker, the laws of probability said he'd win every once in a while. Even with luck taken into account, he should have won at least one hand by now.

"Looks like I win again, boy." Tyki said, smiling widely. Lavi's cards fell from numb fingers.

Why, oh WHY had he agreed to 'play' with Tyki? It was supposed to be a simple mission, an easy 'seek-and-retrieve' of a possible Innocence. No one at the Order had expected many Akuma, so only a single Exorcist was sent. No one, least of all him, had expected the Noah. After a brief (but intense) fight with a few Level 1 Akuma and one Level 2, nothing too difficult for Lavi to handle, Tyki Mikk had appeared. The Noah of Pleasure had been, as always, dressed in a fine suit with a charming, disarmingly handsome and innocent smile on his face.

FLASHBACK

_"Now, now, boy, I didn't come here to fight."_

_Lavi's breathing was heavy, his Innocence resting firmly in his grip as he leveled the hammer at the man's chest._

_"As if I'd believe that." he replied, smiling to show a confidence he didn't truly feel. The members of the Noah clan were dangerous at the best of times, especially this Noah, and this wasn't 'the best of times'. The 'best of times' would be if Yuu and Allen were next to him with Lenalee as backup, weapons at the ready. Tyki merely smiled in reply, raising his hands to show he carried no weapon._

_Well, besides his hands. Those were more dangerous than any weapon Lavi had heard of or seen._

_"You'd attack an unarmed man, Exorcist?"_

_"You're hardly defenseless, or unarmed." Lavi retorted. He kept his eye on his opponent, alert for any movement._

_Tyki's smirk widened, and just like that, he was gone._

_Lavi blinked, lowering the hammer momentarily in shock. He quickly shook himself, lifting his hammer again and turned, scanning his surroundings for any sign of where the man had gone. The Noah would not have simply left. He had to be hiding, waiting until Lavi's back was turned to-_

_Something went through him, a hand sliding smoothly through his own and plucking his Innocence from his grasp while another arm wrapped around the front of his body and held him still. A hand slid into his chest, a phantom hand wrapping gently around his heart. The hand didn't actually make contact, but the threat was very, very real._

_A toned, suit-clad chest pressed against his back, something Lavi tried not to notice. The spicy scent of cologne wafted past his nose and he inhaled deeply for more of the scent before remembering himself and breathing through his mouth. He struggled against the hold instinctively, preservation instincts kicking in, but the arm around his chest simply pulled him closer while the hand holding his hammer slid across his waist. The phantom hand inside his chest tightened its grip just a bit, but still didn't quite make contact._

_Lavi stilled. The Noah now literally held his heart and had disarmed him. His Innocence was in the Noah's hands and he was trapped. This... was very bad._

_"Didn't I say I didn't come here to fight?" Tyki asked, lips brushing like butterfly wings against his ear. The rush of heat through Lavi's body wasn't totally unexpected, but unwelcome all the same and he pushed the sensation to the back of his mind._

_"Let me go, you bastard." Lavi demanded, careful not to move. Tyki chuckled, the vibration reverberating through Lavi's body because of their proximity. The Exorcist shivered._

_Suddenly, Tyki released him. The redhead stumbled forward two steps before recovering his balance and whirling around to face the Noah._

_The man was calmly bouncing the captured Innocence on his palm, tossing it casually up and catching it easily as the hammer had reverted to its small form._

_"Do you want this back?" Tyki asked, voice falsely pleasant as he balanced the hammer on one long, elegant finger. Suspicious, Lavi nodded slowly. The Noah let the hammer drop into his palm, fingers closing over the weapon. The redhead recalled in a flash how the other had destroyed Allen's Innocence, how the man had held the white-haired boy's Innocence and shattered it, held it the same way he was holding Lavi's weapon now._

_The Exorcist could feel his heart speed up, mouth going dry and arms beginning to reach of their own accord for the Noah's closed fist._

_Without a word, Tyki turned and began walking down the street, Innocence in hand._

_"Hey- wait!" Lavi shouted at the man's retreating back, following._

END FLASHBACK

Tyki had led him to a rather nice hotel, to this room on the sixth floor. Lavi wasn't exactly sure how long he had been here, but it had to have been at least an hour. Much to the redhead's shock, the Noah hadn't actually attempted to hurt him yet, nor had he destroyed the Innocence.

All they had done for the past 'more than an hour', was play poker. They had been sitting on the nice, plush carpet for more than an hour, playing poker.

Poker.

Strip poker.

Tyki had suggested making the game interesting and Lavi hadn't exactly been in a position to refuse. The Noah had started tossing the mini-hammer casually into the air, the 'absentminded' (Lavi seriously doubted it) action reminding the Exorcist why he had followed the Noah in the first place. He had briefly entertained the thought of grabbing his weapon and making a run for it, but there were too many variables involved and he didn't want to risk the other man's goodwill on an attempt that was doomed to fail. Tyki's goodwill, or whatever it was, was keeping him alive and his Innocence in one piece. The Exorcist doubted the man would react so favorably if Lavi tried and failed to escape.

The Order couldn't afford to lose another Exorcist, especially not on what was supposed to be such an easy mission.

After the first hand, Lavi lost his bandanna. The second hand had claimed his scarf. The next, his socks. (He had taken off his boots upon entering the cushy hotel room, long before the words 'strip poker' had crossed the Pleasure's lips. Tyki, smug bastard that he was, had taken off all but his shirt and pants before the start of the game, claiming the other clothes were uncomfortable. Tyki's hair was loose, having been freed from the usual ponytail when the Noah had removed his extra clothes.) Lavi's jacket had been the next to go. His shirt was a fond memory.

Then things had started to get interesting.

Tyki had been staring at him intently since they arrived, but his golden eyes had darkened each time the man won. With the removal of the redhead's shirt, Tyki had begun blatantly staring, eyes roaming over the exposed flesh with something like hunger. Lavi had never been more aware of his body, aware of how his chest moved when he breathed in and how the slight chill in the room caused goosebumps over his skin.

The Noah's staring also brought into focus just how... intimate the setting was. They were alone in a hotel room - a nice hotel at that - late at night, a big (Lavi had noted this when he entered the room, but hadn't considered any implications) king-sized bed not ten feet away.

Lavi shook himself mentally, derailing the rather interesting track his mind had taken.

The soft sound of a throat clearing brought his attention back. Tyki raised one eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. Lavi could see the undercurrents of desire in those golden eyes, making him shiver.

Slowly, fingers trembling slightly, he reached down to his belt buckle. After this, all he had was his eyepatch, his pants, and his underwear. He was naked enough as it was, he wanted to keep the rest of his clothes on, but the Noah still had his Innocence...

Fumbling slightly, Lavi unbuckled the belt and slid it from the loops in his pants. He set it aside with the rest of his clothes, carefully not looking at the man seated across from him.

"Well!" He forced a laugh as he began to stand, one hand at his waist to help hold up his pants. "It's been fun, Noah, but it's getting late and I really should be getting back, so if you'll just give me my Innocence I'll be on my way."

Tyki chuckled.

"You don't like our game, Exorcist?" he asked, voice smooth and deep. "If you want to leave, feel free. You're no prisoner here, but this-"

Lavi turned to look as Tyki held up the hammer.

"-stays with me."

With a mental curse, Lavi settled back down.

"I take it you want to continue?" The Noah's voice was amused as he gathered the cards and began to shuffle. Lavi nodded, mind trying to find a way out of the situation. He really didn't want to be weaponless and naked in a room alone with a Noah. And a bed. Can't forget the bed.

"Just deal the cards." Smirking, the Pleasure did.

Lavi slowly picked up his cards, trying to nonchalantly hold them fanned out so they covered as much of his exposed chest as possible. When he actually saw what he held, his breath caught.

A Jack, a Queen, a King, and an Ace of Spades smiled up at him, along with a Queen of Hearts. If he just traded the second Queen for a 10 of Spades, he'd have a Royal Straight Flush in Spades. Nothing could beat that!

His elation faded quickly upon the realization that the 10 of Spades was only one card in a 52-card deck - 42, if you subtract out the cards he and his opponent now held. His chances of actually getting the card were very small, and getting rid of the second Queen meant he'd have nothing, not even a pair.

"Trading in?" Tyki asked.

Ah well, it wasn't like he had anything more to lose if he didn't trade in the second Queen. He placed the card facedown on the carpet, sliding it towards the Noah.

"One."

Wordlessly, Tyki drew the top card and handed it to the Exorcist. Lavi took it, flipping it to face him and then struggling to keep his expression neutral.

Tyki had just handed him the 10 of Spades.

Lavi knew the other man could tell something was up. He could see it in his eyes. Even so, the Noah exuded confidence.

"Show your cards." Tyki flipped his hand over. "Straight Flush."

"Royal Straight Flush." Lavi replied, showing his hand. Tyki seemed surprised for the merest instant before a smirk stole back over his features. For some reason that smirk made Lavi uneasy, as if the Pleasure was plotting something.

"Congratulations. I seem to have lost this round." Tyki put the cards down on the floor then lifted his hands slowly to the collar of his shirt. Tilting his head back, he began unbuttoning the white silk garment.

Unthinkingly, Lavi's eye followed the motions, watching as the pale gray hands (they appeared darker against the white cloth, the contrast almost pretty) slid slowly down the other male's torso. Inch after inch of toned skin was revealed as the hands trailed down further. In short order, the shirt was entirely unbuttoned and Tyki was sliding one of his hands over his chest, the movement riveting Lavi's gaze as the Noah slid one arm free. Those long, elegant fingers trailed across the Pleasure's collarbone, lightly grabbing the material and sliding it off the other arm.

Lavi swallowed thickly, voice seemingly caught in his throat as he stared at the bared skin. The Noah didn't seem to notice, carefully folding his shirt and setting it aside, muttering something about the Earl nagging him to be more careful with his clothes. Lavi was still staring when the Noah turned back to him, only jerking his gaze away when Tyki smirked and asked suggestively:

"See something you like?"

The redhead could feel the heat rush into his face and prayed his blush wasn't too obvious. By the other man's chuckle, it was.

"Just deal the cards." he managed to say, making a mental note not to look directly at the half-naked Noah again. It seemed to interfere with his ability to concentrate.

He also made a mental note to never, EVER, mention this incident to Bookman. Or Allen. Or Yuu. Or Lenalee. Or... well, anyone really. Playing CARD GAMES with a dangerous Noah, one capable of literally ripping the heart from your chest-

The thought made him pause. Tyki was able to choose what he touched, so couldn't he have just chosen not to touch the shirt and let it fall right through him instead of putting on that show?

Lavi turned the thought over in his mind as Tyki silently dealt the next hand. With hardly a glance at the cards, still deep in thought, the redhead absently picked three to send back and received three in return.

As he studied the cards, he contemplated the man sitting across from him. (It wasn't as if he had a decent hand anyway - two pair, four and two. He'd be losing this round.)

Tyki was odd, to say the least. Lavi could recall meeting the Noah on the train, surrounded by humans and pretending to be human himself. Perhaps he was slightly sadistic - having a Tease eat Allen's heart wasn't the nicest way to kill someone, nor was ripping out an organ, for that matter - but so were all Noah. For one of the Earl's - would you call them family? - Tyki actually wasn't so bad.

Lavi shoved that thought to the far recesses of his mind, hoping never to see it again. Tyki had killed Exorcists, killed them in terrible ways and didn't seem to feel guilty in the least. The Pleasure was a killer, a dangerous, cold-blooded killer who was trying to completely wipe out humanity. He had let himself get comfortable, had almost forgotten who he was dealing with.

Trying to be casual and failing, Lavi scooted backwards, away from the Noah. Tyki seemed to notice, eyes narrowing slightly and lips twisting into a mirthless smile.

"Show your cards."

Lavi flipped his hand over.

"Two pair."

Tyki smirked.

"Full house."

The redhead handed over his cards, preoccupied with his thoughts and not even thinking about what the loss meant.

What was Tyki really like? The Noah was a bundle of contradictions, a friend to humans even as he was helping to bring humankind to its end; playing POKER with an Exorcist while ripping the hearts out of others. The man hadn't even destroyed Lavi's Innocence, even though the Pleasure had held it for more than long enough now.

The Exorcist didn't notice Tyki's slightly impatient and expectant look, nor when Tyki cleared his throat. Annoyed, the Noah opened his mouth to speak-

"Exorcist-"

"What do you want from me?" Lavi asked, meeting the Noah square in the eyes. "Why did you do that... thing with your shirt? Why bring me here? Why haven't you destroyed my Innocence or killed me yet?"

Tyki blinked, taken aback by the sudden questioning before his mind caught up with his ears.

"That... 'thing' with my shirt?" he asked slowly, making Lavi curse his mouth. "You mean, why didn't I use my powers to take it off?"

Stubbornly, Lavi nodded. He had asked the question, after all, even if he hadn't meant to.

"Simply using my powers to take off my clothes is so much more boring. I like to undress slowly... did you enjoy the show?" Tyki's smirk widened as the Exorcist spluttered, beet red. "You make the cutest expressions, Exorcist."

"Are you... flirting with me?" Lavi asked in a small voice, having already worked out the answer. "Wait, nevermind. I don't want to know."

"And here I thought I was being too obvious." Tyki stared pointedly at the redhead. "I believe you lost last round."

Lavi froze, body heating involuntarily under the other's intense gaze. He opened his mouth to argue, maybe find some way to distract the Noah or delay the inevitable. As Tyki's expression gained an edge of impatience, Lavi gave up.

His hands fumbled with the button on his jeans, looking down to avoid meeting the Noah's eyes. He ended up needing several tries before the button finally came loose. The sound of his zipper seemed extraordinarily loud in the hotel room, which was suddenly way too small for Lavi's liking.

His hands stilled after he undid the zipper, looking up to meet Tyki's eyes imploringly.

"Isn't this enough-"

"Take them off, Exorcist. All the way." The Pleasure sounded far too pleased with himself. Biting his lip, stomach aflutter with nerves, Lavi pushed himself to his feet. The redhead's pants quickly fell to the floor, material bunched around his ankles. He stepped out of them quickly, nearly tripping in his haste to kick them off. He sat down as quickly as possible, flushing as he noticed the Noah take in the sight of his dark blue boxers. He covered himself as best he could, ignoring Tyki's soft, disappointed sigh.

He really, really wished he had worn a few extra layers of clothes. The room didn't feel cold, far from it, but that was part of the problem. He really, really wished he had kept ahold of his Innocence.

"Are you afraid?" Tyki teased, dealing five more cards to each of them. Lavi shook his head, but didn't pick up the cards.

"I don't want to play anymore. I want answers."

"Answers?"

"I just want to know why." Lavi replied, keeping his gaze steady. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I don't want to." The answer was simple, the Noah's tone making it seem obvious. The Exorcist could feel his mouth drop open in shock, then understanding as his eyes flicked to the bed and then back to Tyki. Cold washed through him, heart freezing inside his chest.

"You don't mean-"

"I mean that I don't want to kill you." Seeing Lavi open his mouth, he continued. "I don't want to destroy your Innocence, either. What else did you want to ask?"

Lavi was half-tempted to just up and run, leave his Innocence behind, but the loss of even one Exorcist would mean a much harder fight for those who were left.

"Why not?" the part of him that was a Bookman-in-training asked. Tyki shrugged, which didn't do anything to reassure the redhead.

"Call it a whim. You haven't been put on the Earl's list, so I have no reason to kill you yet."

"Yet." Lavi echoed. "So you'll just kill anyone the Earl tells you to? As soon as my name appears on the list, you'll kill me?"

Tyki chuckled darkly.

"You say it as if I have a choice, Exorcist. Do you honestly think the Earl is so kind as to give his servants a choice?"

Green eyes widened at the bitterness in the Pleasure's tone, as if this were an old grievance and brought up painful memories.

"You don't have a choice?"

The Noah's eyes were unreadable as the man shrugged.

"An order is an order. You learn to live with it." Tyki's tone suggested dire consequences if one didn't learn to 'live with it' and Lavi shivered again, this time from fear. He had always been curious, at least a bit, to know where the other Noah were, the ones the Order hadn't met. Allen carried the power of the Fourteenth, but only a small handful of Noah were known to exist, so where were the missing numbers?

Lavi was suddenly not curious in the least where those Noah now were.

"But more to the point-" Lavi looked up, unaware of when exactly he had begun looking down. "-are we going to play another hand?" Tyki's eyes were gleaming, almost daring the redhead to one more round.

"Will you let me leave afterwards? With my Innocence?" Lavi asked in reply, expecting an immediate 'no'. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of Tyki's responses to his questions, but whether or not the Pleasure was a willing servant of the Earl, he was still a servant and couldn't be trusted.

To his surprise, the man seemed to consider it.

"How about we make a wager?" Tyki finally said. "You win, you get your Innocence back and get to walk out of here. I'll promise not to attack you again until the end of this mission. Afterwards, I can make no promises."

Lavi couldn't believe his ears. Tyki Mikk, the same Tyki Mikk that had nearly cost the Order one of their most powerful Exorcists, was offering to just let him go if he won a round of cards? Not that him winning was likely, but even the offer was almost unbelievable.

He waited for the other shoe to drop.

"If you lose, I still return your Innocence, but you spend the night here, with me, and let me do whatever I want with you."

That hadn't just been a shoe, it had been a truckload of Army boots. If he agreed to play (and he doubted he'd get his Innocence back if he didn't) and lost, as was likely, then he'd have to 'spend the night' with Tyki. If he won, which he doubted he would, he'd be able to go on as if this night never happened.

If he refused, he could get up and leave his Innocence behind, useless to the Order except as a Finder, if anyone trusted him after learning he lost his Innocence without a fight to a Noah.

Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

"Do I get to leave in one piece once the sun comes up, if I lose?" he heard himself ask. Tyki's smile widened.

"I already told you I have no interest in killing you."

With a deep breath, Lavi steeled himself and slowly collected the cards Tyki had dealt a few minutes before. He handed the cards back to Tyki, smiling at the man's curious expression.

"Deal. Now reshuffle and deal again."

The smirk that spread across Tyki's face was so full of heat it probably would have burned a lesser person. With confident movements and ease borne of long practice, Tyki collected the remaining cards from the floor and began to shuffle.

The redhead, meanwhile, was desperately trying to calm his fluttering stomach and racing heart. This could either turn out very good for him, or very bad. Winning this hand was what he told himself he wanted, to get back his Innocence and be allowed to walk out, but he couldn't help his stray thoughts.

Losing, even if he could only admit it to himself, wouldn't be so terrible since it was this Noah and not another. He didn't think the Pleasure would kill him.

The sound of cards being dealt brought his attention back to the present. He let his thoughts fade away, replaced by nothing but the cards and strategy. For now, he would concentrate on winning. Later he could worry about the ramifications of this 'friendly little game' and the confusing thoughts that had come with it. Later he could worry about his reactions to the Noah of Pleasure.

Much, much later.

He picked up his cards, studying his hand.

A pair of fours... he could make something with that. He had a three, a ten, and a King as well, but nothing he could make anything good with-

He looked more closely at his cards. All but one of the fours was a Diamond card. If he just got rid of the extra four and got a Diamond, he'd have a flush! Almost shaking from excitement, Lavi reached up to take the card but his fingers hesitated just before making contact.

Even if he won, he'd always wonder 'what if'? What if he had lost? What if the events promised by the setting and Tyki's hungry expression had taken place? What if he had never run into the Noah, and what if he had never played this game of poker?

"Trading in?"

The Noah's voice broke into his thoughts. Lavi quickly removed the extra card and slid it across the carpet.

"One." he replied steadily. The Pleasure held his gaze as he handed the Exorcist a new card. It took some effort, but Lavi managed to break the mutual stare and looked at his card.

A two of Diamonds.

He had a flush.

"Show your cards." Tyki's voice was soft, fading into nothing under the tense atmosphere.

"Flush." Lavi murmured in reply, lowering his hand to reveal the cards. Tyki didn't even look.

"How odd. I have a flush as well." Tyki held up his hand, a collection of Clubs grinning back at Lavi. "High card?"

The words stuck in his throat. The Noah was holding up his hand, displaying his high card - the Queen of Clubs. Lavi had a King.

He had won, so why did he suddenly feel disappointed?

"High card?" Tyki repeated, voice even despite the sudden worry Lavi could swear he saw in the man's golden eyes and the tension in the man's frame. Mouth dry, the redhead answered.

"A ten." He held up the card as proof, the King quickly and surreptitiously covered by the two he had picked up. It seemed to burn his palm, weighing his arm down. "You win."

TBC…

A/N: So… like it, hate it, want to run it over with a pickup? Drop me a line and let me know! I already have up through Chapter 7 for this fic written, so this will likely be updated fairly often, especially if I see that there's a lot of interest in the fic.


	2. To The Victor

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

General Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"A ten." He held up the card as proof, the King quickly and surreptitiously covered by the two he had picked up. It seemed to burn his palm, weighing his arm down. "You win."

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 2

To The Victor

The relief that overtook the Noah was almost palpable, though the end of the game brought no end to the tension in the room. If anything, Lavi's admission of defeat hung in the air, thickening until the redhead felt ready to choke on his own words.

"So I have." Tyki purred, setting his cards carelessly aside. The man began moving towards Lavi on his hands and knees, making the movements as sensual and graceful as a cat. The redhead dropped his cards and instinctively began to back away, slipping from the awkward motions. His heart thudded in his chest, breath coming in soundless pants.

The Noah was still advancing, seemingly unperturbed by the Exorcist's reaction. Lavi tried to back away further, one elbow propping him up while the other hand grabbed what it could of the carpet to propel his body backwards. His knees locked together as the other man reached his feet, body running on instinct.

Maybe this had been a bad idea...

He lay frozen as Tyki grabbed his knees and pulled them apart, surprisingly gentle, then moved to kneel in between Lavi's spread legs. A feeling of lightheadedness swept through the younger man's body, stomach aflutter with nerves.

The Noah leaned over Lavi, supporting his weight with two arms on either side of the Exorcist's head. Lavi didn't move, feeling breath soft as butterfly wings move past his face.

Tyki leaned closer, lips nearly brushing Lavi's as he spoke. Gold caught and held green, one calm and confident, the other for once uncertain.

"Are you afraid, Exorcist?"

Lavi swallowed, throat tight.

"Not at all." he replied, attempting his usual light tone. The Noah chuckled, the action causing his bare chest to brush against Lavi's.

The redhead could feel the contact as tiny sparks of electricity moving over his skin.

"Is that so..." Tyki's voice made the words more a disbelieving statement than a question, but gave Lavi no time to respond either way. "What's your name, Exorcist?"

Lavi couldn't even feel insulted that the man who was going to take a more earthly sort of innocence away from him didn't know his name, though he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"It's Lavi."

"Lavi..." The husky tone the Noah spoke in sent pleasurable shivers down the redhead's spine, his name sounding sweet as sin from the Devil's lips. In a way, the Exorcist supposed it was. What was Tyki if not a demon sent to tempt man? "Do you know my name?"

"Tyki-" Lavi started, then was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft, smooth lips against his own. The kiss was gentle but firm, a definite presence against his mouth he couldn't ignore. The redhead felt the other's lips part against his own, a tongue sliding past. The wet muscle gently traced his lips as the Pleasure coaxed him to open his mouth.

Hesitantly, not sure of the mechanics, Lavi let his mouth open. He shut his uncovered eye, concentrating on sensation. It was odd, but not in a bad way, just different. He could taste faint traces of wine and cigarette smoke, as well as something underlying that had to be just Tyki's natural flavor. The Noah obviously knew what he was doing, leading Lavi's tongue through a battle that was more a dance than a fight. The Exorcist let himself be lead, breathing through his nose as Tyki explored his mouth.

It was the Pleasure who broke away first, Lavi unthinkingly lifting himself to follow that skilled tongue before remembering himself and letting his body settle back onto the floor. A thin trail of saliva broke between them as Lavi panted lightly, opening his eye to look at Tyki.

The Noah licked his lips deliberately, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Has anyone ever told you that you taste good?" he asked. Lavi looked away, face reddening a slight bit more.

"Do you say that to everyone you sleep with?" he asked by way of reply. The Pleasure leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Only if it's true."

A brief bitterness in his chest had Lavi seeing green, but he fought down the irrational jealousy. This night meant nothing to the other. He was just one face in a very long line. He shouldn't have lied. He should have told the truth, gotten dressed, gotten his Innocence and gotten out. Whatever he had thought - and he couldn't remember now what had told him this was a good idea - he had been stupid.

Even so... despite the jealousy, despite the stupidity, despite the ridiculous situation, Lavi wasn't all too sure he wanted to leave. Part of him had wanted this for a very long time, even if he hadn't been aware of the desire until he lied about who won that final hand.

History wouldn't remember him anyway, so would it really matter if Tyki did? Bookmen weren't supposed to care anyway, or let themselves get into a sort of situation where their heart might be touched.

For tonight, he'd let it go. Only for tonight, it wouldn't matter.

When Tyki moved in for another kiss, Lavi gave it to him. He was a quick study with an excellent memory and all he wanted was to memorize this, since he knew he'd never have it again. Everything else could be fretted about later.

The redhead could practically feel Tyki's shock when the Exorcist opened his mouth and forced the Noah's open with his tongue. It was his tongue that explored the other's mouth, following the same path Tyki's tongue had taken through his. The Pleasure was quick to take back control, Lavi willingly giving it up to the older man.

Their lips remained locked for longer than their first kiss, the redhead's tongue much more active. Even when they briefly separated for air, their mouths remained close and tongues touched before both dove back into the kiss. Both were breathing heavily when the kiss broke, each pant causing their chests to brush together.

"Now where did you learn that?" Tyki asked, pleased.

"I'm a quick study."

The Noah 'hmm'd at the comment, then moved forward again. His lips brushed past Lavi's cheek, tongue briefly tracing the shell of the Exorcist's ear before the Pleasure spoke.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck." The redhead did as he was told, first lifting one arm and then the other to hold onto the Noah while he lifted his legs. He could feel one of the older man's hands caress the side of his chest before sliding along his lower back to pull his body flush against the Noah's. The Exorcist gasped at the contact, unconsciously grinding his hips into those of the Pleasure. At the sound of the other's chuckle, however, he stopped, face turning redder as he realized what he had been doing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, lovely." Tyki's other hand slid up to rest between his shoulder blades while the one on his lower back slid down to cup his ass. The Noah stood smoothly, Lavi clinging tighter as he felt himself lifted from the ground, but the other seemed to have no difficulty whatsoever in holding him. The Pleasure turned and walked towards the bed, laying Lavi down gently atop it. The redhead fought to control a second surge of nerves, especially when the man once again took up his spot in between Lavi's thighs. The Noah reached for his face, the younger man only realizing his intention when gentle fingers went through his skin to come up just under the lip of his eyepatch and made to slide it over his head. Without even thinking, he lifted his hand to cover both the patch and the fingers, wrapping his hand around the Noah's hand.

"Don't." The word was more a soft plea than a command, and Tyki shook his head.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I wish with you until the sun rises, and I want to see all of you." Tyki waited patiently as Lavi's hand slid off of his, then continued moving the eyepatch away from the Exorcist's face. He set it aside and turned back to the younger man.

Lavi couldn't remember the last time the patch had been taken off and desperately tried to cover his eye with his hand, but Tyki would have none of it. The Noah caught his wrist and pinned it to the bed, doing the same with the Exorcist's other hand when Lavi tried bringing that arm around.

The redhead squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away from the Noah. The Pleasure simply nipped at his exposed neck, drawing a gasp from the redhead's lips.

"Look at me, Lavi, or I will make you look at me." The Noah moved down the other's neck, kissing and nipping and causing all sorts of reactions inside the younger man's body. Still, Lavi refused to look at Tyki, keeping his eyes shut and his face firmly turned.

Lavi heard a sigh of impatience before his wrists were suddenly shoved through the top of the mattress, going through the cloth and the stuffing to come to a stop somewhere inside. He automatically shoved against the top of the mattress, trying to free his hands, but the top was solid. He squirmed, trying to pull his hands free, but couldn't. A hand came up to tilt his head, and even as much as Lavi resisted, the other's superior strength brought him face to face with the Noah. Even though his eyes were still closed, he could feel the other's breath move across his face.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, not shocked by the surprise the Noah's golden eyes betrayed.

"How did this happen?" Tyki asked him quietly, finger lightly tracing the burn scars that surrounded his eye in a perfect circle. Lavi knew from looking into mirrors that the Noah could also see his iris changing colors, from blood red to amber to violet to gold to silver and more. As long as he could remember he had had this eye and this scar, though he had no recollection of how he got them. As a young child, all he had known was that his eye was different, that it frightened people.

"I don't know. I might have always had it." the Exorcist replied honestly. Tyki nodded, expression serious. The Noah leaned forward and kissed the ridge of bone where an eyebrow was supposed to be, but on Lavi's face was only another scar. The Pleasure's lips trailed gently down over the scars to kiss Lavi's now-closed eyelid, then trailed down further to his lips.

Too much in shock from the older man's reaction to his eye, Lavi barely remembered to respond when the Noah kissed his lips. Almost everyone else, except for that old Panda, had been disgusted.

Tyki moved lower to attack his neck again, fingers skimming along Lavi's arm to his buried hand and drawing it from the mattress. The other hand was similarly freed as the Noah sucked on the base of the younger man's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. The Pleasure continued moving down the Exorcist's body.

Lavi's hands came up of their own accord, one tangling in the Noah's hair as teeth lightly grazed his nipple. The other hesitated above the Pleasure's back before he slowly lowered it to touch skin. Tyki licked at his nipple, hands trailing teasingly over Lavi's abdomen before he sucked the hardened peak into his mouth. The Exorcist cried out, back arching into the pleasurable sensation. With a kiss to the reddened skin, Tyki continued downwards.

Lavi's body tensed in anticipation, muscles jumping uncontrollably under his skin as the Noah's talented mouth drew closer and closer to the proof of how much Lavi was enjoying this. The Exorcist's hands slid from the other's body as the Noah moved lower, moving to push himself up. He would have, if not stopped by the sudden cessation of the Pleasure's ministrations and a gray hand pushing down on his chest.

"Lay back down. Just let yourself enjoy this - don't hold anything back." Tyki told him. All Lavi could do was nod, lowering his upper body back down to the bed. His hands curled in the sheets beneath him as the Noah resumed tracing his abs with a skilled tongue. His hips jerked upwards without regard to his will, a gasp escaping his throat as the Pleasure kissed the skin just below his navel.

Teasingly, Tyki hooked one finger under the waistband of Lavi's boxers. The Noah slid his finger over Lavi's skin, lowering the underclothing millimeter by millimeter. The Exorcist squirmed, mouth opening and closing as he attempted and failed to speak, either from nerves or from the way Tyki was so close to touching him, but still not quite-

The Pleasure noticed, smirking as he stilled his hand completely.

"What is it you want to say, Exorcist?" he asked. His hand brushed Lavi's manhood with a feather light touch, the redhead's hips following. Lavi wanted more friction, body running on instinct as his mind tried to respond to the question.

"Please... take them off." he asked. Tyki's smirk grew even more smug, hand brushing against Lavi's arousal again. The redhead's hips bucked, but once again the teasing touch was gone.

"So responsive... and I've hardly touched you yet." Tyki grabbed the waistband of Lavi's boxers, pulling them down slowly and staring intently as the younger's flesh was revealed. Lavi twisted on the bed. He knew he had asked for it, but he was filled with contradictory impulses. His body wanted the Noah's touch, even as he wanted to cover himself and hide from that hungry gaze. The Pleasure's eyes smoldered and burned with the desire to devour him, and while most of him was quite all right with being devoured, part of him cried out in protest. He wasn't quite sure what it was protesting, but if he had to guess he'd say it was protesting how he was losing his virginity to someone who didn't give a damn about him.

Tyki slid the boxers off Lavi's body, sliding them down his legs in a manner of seconds after they cleared the space between the Exorcist's thighs. Lavi wanted so badly to cover himself, but he didn't move. His body heated under Tyki's stare, blood rushing both north and south.

The Noah leaned over and kissed the indent where leg met groin, tongue coming out to taste the skin. Lavi shivered, rolling his hips towards that hot mouth and crying out as Tyki's tongue moved to leave a thin trail of saliva on the underside of his manhood, tracing the vein there.

Lavi's hips bucked again, moan issuing from his throat as soft lips wrapped around the head of his arousal. The Pleasure's skilled tongue traced the slit, mouth sucking lightly.

"Ah... ah- Tyki, god-" Lavi moaned, trying to bury himself deeper in the older man's mouth unconsciously. A pale gray arm moved across his waist, holding his hips down. The redhead's body quivered, hands white knuckling in the sheets for something to hold him to reality.

Then Tyki's mouth started sliding down.

The Noah lifted his free hand and gently stroked Lavi's shaft as he lowered his head. The more that wet heat enveloped him, the louder the Exorcist's voice became. The sight had to be the sexiest thing the younger man had ever seen - the Noah's head lowered over his arousal, cheeks hollowed by the sucking motion the Pleasure was using on Lavi's most sensitive part. The hand caressing him only added to the effect, confidently touching what Tyki couldn't fit into his mouth. The hand slipped further to fondle flesh that was just as sensitive. Lavi knew he couldn't last much longer, not with those wonderful fingers caressing his balls and then slipping further to tease the delicate area of his entrance. Tyki was bobbing his head now, the Exorcist's manhood sliding in and out of the hot suction of the older man's mouth. Lavi's hips strained against the arm holding them down, the redhead's entire body trembling as he neared that peak. His upper body twisted on the bed, back attempting to arch and sheath himself entirely inside that delicious warmth.

He knew he was moaning, murmuring words he forgot the second they left his tongue, but right now all that mattered was more, moremoremore-

And suddenly Tyki's mouth was sliding down further, sliding all the way down and swallowing him. Lavi could feel the Noah's throat muscles work around him, impossibly pleasurable, and then the older man hummed.

The redhead came with a loud cry of the Pleasure's name, back arching as far as he could off the bed as Tyki swallowed his seed. Once the Exorcist had been milked dry, Tyki pulled back and allowed the limp flesh to slip from between his lips. He crawled up Lavi's body, licking his lips like the cat who got the canary.

The redhead was breathing heavily, still coming down off his euphoric high when the Noah claimed his lips and stole the rest of his air. Lavi couldn't bring himself to care, allowing the other's tongue entrance into his mouth. He could taste himself on top of Tyki's natural flavor, slightly salty and bitter. He ignored it, tongue sliding against the Noah's and going deeper into the older man's mouth.

He turned away, breaking the kiss as he began to feel lightheaded from lack of air. Tyki chuckled at his slightly dazed expression.

"You said you were a quick study, did you not?" The man asked Lavi, dipping down for another kiss. The redhead responded eagerly, hands releasing the sheets and coming up behind the other's neck to pull him closer. The Noah allowed it, moving his arms under the Exorcist's waist and rolling to bring Lavi on top of him.

Confused, the younger man broke the kiss.

"Show me what you've learned." Tyki's hips thrust up, a definite hardness pressing against the curve of Lavi's ass through the dress pants the Noah still wore. The redhead could feel his own manhood take interest again as he stared down at the expanse of gray flesh Tyki had just given him permission to touch. He slid backwards slowly, rubbing against the hardness concealed by the other's pants before kneeling on the bed between Tyki's thighs.

A bit uncertain, he decided to start as Tyki had and moved so his upper body was propped above that of the older man before lowering himself for a kiss.

Tyki's hands had slid off his hips as he had moved backwards, but now they returned, pulling Lavi's hips down to meet his own. Tyki's quiet groan was almost drowned out by Lavi's moan and the redhead decided to keep moving. He let his lips trail down that expanse of gray skin, noting how wonderfully smooth it was. His hands wandered, thumb brushing one of the Pleasure's nipples as his lips reached the other. As Tyki had done to his chest, Lavi let his teeth graze the hardening bud before sucking it.

"Good, Lavi... very good..." One of Tyki's hands remained on the younger man's hips, keeping them grinding against his own, while the other lifted so his fingers could tangle in thick red hair. He urged the younger man down, sitting up so he could watch as the redhead's mouth and hands moved towards Tyki's covered erection. The Noah was half-tempted to will himself out of his pants, but that would have spoiled the fun.

Not to say he wouldn't do it if he became too impatient, but watching as the Exorcist moved shaking hands to the button on his pants was worth a few moments wait. Lavi's hands fumbled with the button, touching the arousal hidden beneath before finally getting the pants open. He slid the zipper down, revealing black boxers, then took a deep breath as he moved his hands to the waistband of both articles.

Everything seemed so unreal, almost like a dream. Lavi didn't allow himself to think about anything besides his current task, didn't even look between the Pleasure's legs until he had slipped the pants and boxers the other had been wearing completely off the man's legs and dropped them off the side of the bed.

With a deep breath to try and get rid of any lingering nervousness, he turned back to look.

The Noah's manhood was big, one of the bigger ones Lavi had seen from surreptitious peeks during group baths and in the communal showers at the Dark Order Headquarters. For a moment, Lavi recalled all he had read about gay sex and wondered how exactly that would be fitting inside of him.

He hadn't even realized that he had continued to stare until Tyki's slightly breathless voice broke into his thoughts.

"Enjoying the view?"

Blushing, Lavi's gaze darted to meet the Noah's eyes before dropping back down. The Exorcist took a deep breath and leaned forward, one hand resting on the Pleasure's hip. He could feel the Noah's eyes studying him as he lowered his head, mouth opening to wrap his lips around the tip. Tyki moaned again, hips trembling beneath Lavi's hand, but the Noah had much more control than the Exorcist and he didn't buck his hips.

"Good, Exorcist... how much more can you fit?" The Pleasure pushed lightly on Lavi's head, the redhead following the command and lowering his head even more as his mouth opened wider to fit more inside. It was odd, having the heavy flesh of another man inside his mouth, but strangely satisfying. Lavi could feel himself harden as he brought another hand to Tyki's hips, lowering his mouth until he could feel the head of the Noah's arousal near the back of his throat. He began sucking, as Tyki had done, tongue massaging the hardness pressing it down. Slowly, he began bobbing his head, letting his tongue play with the slit at the top of the Pleasure's manhood each time he reached the top. Tyki encouraged him, groaning lightly while his fingers tightened in the Exorcist's hair. Feeling a bit more confident, Lavi let one of his hands touch the parts of the Noah's shaft he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Wrap your hand around... ah, just like that, yes..." Lavi followed the man's instructions, fingers encircling the girth and moving in time to his mouth. The Noah's hips trembled beneath his palm, and suddenly the hand in his hair was yanking him up and off the Pleasure's manhood. Lips caught his in a brutal kiss that quickly gentled, the Exorcist's now bruised lower lip soothed by gentle suction.

"Sorry lovely, but I'll need this for the next step." The Noah's erection ground against Lavi's, dragging a strangled cry from the Exorcist's lips. "You don't get a treat this time."

Lavi's only answer was to press his lips to the Pleasure's for another kiss, hips rocking lightly against the older man's. Tyki returned the desperate kiss, taking control as he rolled them over so Lavi was once again beneath him.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against that of the redhead.

"Turn so you're facedown. There's something I'd prefer you to have for when we continue." With a deep, open-mouthed kiss, Tyki pushed himself off Lavi's body and got off the bed, heading for the small bathroom Lavi hadn't seen before.

Taking the moment to catch his breath, the redhead turned over. His forearms were braced beneath him, forehead pressed to his wrists and knees slightly bent to keep his arousal from rubbing against the sheets. He wasn't going to come from rubbing himself on the sheets, he was going to come with the erection of a man who should have been his enemy buried deep inside him.

Soft footsteps signaled Tyki's return to the bed. Lavi turned his head, noting the appreciative look his soon-to-be-despoiler wore.

Lavi didn't think this... thing between them would last longer than a single night, no matter what Tyki had said about 'this time'. There probably wouldn't be a next time and he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking otherwise.

The mattress sank slightly as Tyki moved back onto it, setting the bottle of lotion he had gone to retrieve on the nightstand next to the bed, within easy reach. He knelt between Lavi's legs, grabbing the redhead's hips and lifting them higher. The Exorcist buried his face deeper into his arms as his ass was raised into the air, partially for balance and partially because of the embarrassment he felt. His knees were bent at ninety degrees, supporting his body in the awkward position as one of the Noah's hands let him go to caress the curves of the younger man's rear.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lavi asked, then bit his lip as a finger teased his entrance. The Noah had gone to all that trouble to get lotion, he wouldn't take him dry, right? Lavi had heard that being taken dry hurt and it could tear something... down there. Even if fingers were quite a bit smaller, the same principle should apply and Tyki's fingers were dry.

"I hadn't thought to do this to you, but you looked so appealing I decided I would." Something hot and wet that could only be the Noah's tongue came out to tease his opening. Lavi's hips jerked away from the odd sensation. Tyki's hand tightened, keeping him in place. "I don't do this often. Give yourself a moment to get used to it."

The Noah's hands slid over his butt, one cupping each cheek and spreading them just slightly so that the Pleasure's tongue had more room. Tyki's tongue slid along the space between Lavi's cheeks, a wet trail let behind. The redhead squirmed, but the Noah's hands held him in place. The Pleasure pulled back slightly, blowing gently on the trail of saliva, instantly cooling it and sending shivers through Lavi's body.

Lavi moaned quietly as Tyki went back to licking, occasionally nipping gently at places where the puckered flesh by the younger man's entrance smoothed to form his firm ass. The sensation was so weird, but Lavi couldn't think of anything he'd like more than to see what they looked like at the moment. He could only crane his neck so far and the imagination could only do so much.

The Noah's tongue circled his entrance, just barely pressing into the small hole. Lavi moaned, unsure whether or not he wanted to thrust backwards into that feeling. The tongue pressed deeper, almost but not quite entering before Tyki's lips moved to caress the skin between his balls and anus.

It felt good, great even, but it was so dirty it made his stomach flutter just to think about it. Fingers he understood, they had to be there for preparation, and anal sex was supposed to feel good or else people wouldn't do it, so he could understand the urge to be inside another person's ass, but he couldn't understand why anyone would put their mouth near someone else's behind.

"Don't- stop, how can you-" he tried to say, sentences running together as he tried to pull his hips from the older man's grasp. Something in his tone must have intrigued the Noah, for the Pleasure stopped his tongue's caresses and pulled back, though he didn't let go of Lavi's hips.

"How can I what, Lavi?"

"That... with your tongue..."

"It's called rimming. Do you not like it?"

Lavi opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a low moan as the Pleasure's tongue dipped back into his entrance shallowly, fingers playing with the nerves around the small opening.

"I say you do." A hand cupped Lavi's erection, stroking it once to feel how hard the younger was. Lavi whimpered, hips rocking into the motion of the hand. The Pleasure removed his hand, causing the Exorcist to moan in protest and disappointment. "Your body says you enjoy it. Is it a problem with the mind?"

Lavi nodded.

"It's so... dirty... how can you- ah!" Lavi cried out as the Noah's tongue resumed it's activities.

"Not as dirty as you might think, lovely. Proper hygiene makes any risks minimal, but in any case it's time to move on."

The redhead's body quivered at the promise in those words, shaking as the Pleasure's hands released his ass and the Noah reached for the lotion he had retrieved earlier. Lavi could hear the man open up the bottle, plastic dragging against plastic. Lavi lowered his hips a bit at the gentle press of a hand on his tailbone, biting his lip to keep from making a sound.

"This may feel a bit uncomfortable." Tyki warned quietly. Lavi nodded, pressing his hips back against the Noah and spreading his legs wider. He knew it would probably hurt, but he wanted it.

A cool, slick finger traced his entrance before gently pushing inside and stretching the muscle. It didn't hurt, not yet, just felt a bit uncomfortable as it wiggled around, using a careful circular motion to try and spread the lotion around and prepare him for a second finger.

"You're so tight... Exorcist..." Tyki seemed to be losing his breath, lust and restraint evident in the slight shake of his voice. "Am I the first man you've been with?"

Lavi forced himself to stay relaxed as the first finger withdrew. He could hear the sound of the lotion bottle opening again, and this time two lubed fingers were pressed against his opening. The addition of a second finger stretched him much more than a single finger could have, the slight discomfort he had felt from one finger increasing to almost-pain with the second digit.

"First... ever..." Lavi managed to reply, trying to keep his breathing steady and body limp as he felt Tyki's fingers scissor inside of him, spreading lotion and going even deeper. "God..." he moaned, the pain fading under the gentle caress. The Noah was being so careful with him, as though the Pleasure actually cared whether or not Lavi was in pain.

"You're a virgin?"

Lavi had to smile, both at the shock evident in the Noah's voice and the question itself.

"Was..." He thrust his hips back onto the fingers inside of his body to remind Tyki of what he was doing. The Noah apparently saw the humor in it, as he chuckled and slipped his fingers almost out of Lavi's opening.

A third finger joined the first two, pressing against the puckered flesh before sliding inside. Lavi had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, the pain from two fingers intensified with three.

A soft kiss was placed on his shoulder blade, warmth soaking into his back as Tyki leaned over him. The Noah's other hand came underneath Lavi's body, taking the redhead's mind off the invading fingers by stroking his erection. Lavi moaned loudly, arms shaking as he supported both his weight and the Noah. He would have supported a lot more just to keep Tyki's hand stroking him and the Pleasure's mouth sucking the junction of his neck and shoulder. The Exorcist turned his head, breath coming in pants as he tried to give the other man as much access to his body as possible.

The Pleasure's hips ground against the curve of his ass, fingers still working deep inside the younger man's body. Lavi's entrance had been stretched just about enough to make penetration less painful and Tyki couldn't wait much longer. He wanted to be inside the Exorcist, and soon.

His fingers, instead of just scissoring to stretch the redhead's opening, moved with a new purpose. Carefully, Tyki moved his probing fingers as deep as they would go, feeling around inside the younger man for the spot that would make this night unforgettable.

He brushed against something and Lavi cried out in surprise and pleasure, back pressing against Tyki's chest and hips moving to try and make the Noah's fingers brush that spot again. Experimentally, the Pleasure rubbed his fingertips against that spot. A strangled cry of Tyki's name escaped the Exorcist's lips.

"Tyki... oh God, again... please..." Lavi moaned, whimpering in disappointment as Tyki's fingers slid out of his body. The heat of the Noah's chest left, the sound of the lotion bottle opening again cutting through the air. Lavi glanced behind himself at the other man in time to see the Pleasure spread lotion over his arousal, a low grunt issuing from the older man's throat.

Lavi braced his forearms more firmly against the mattress, feeling every slight dip as Tyki's weight shifted. Hands were suddenly at his hips again, something big, hard, and slick pressing against his stretched opening. Slowly, carefully, the Noah shoved inside. The redhead hissed in pain, the Pleasure's shaft being much larger than three fingers.

One hand slid from his hip to run up and down his side, Tyki's voice telling him not to tense, encouraging him to relax, it gets better, yes, so much better if Lavi would only relax...

The redhead concentrated on breathing deeply, relaxing his muscles as much as possible. The Pleasure's intrusion continued, soft moans coming from the older man as his erection was surrounded by tight, moist heat. He didn't stop until he was fully inside, then paused to let the Exorcist adjust. Tyki leaned forward, arms coming around the younger man. One hand went to the redhead's erection, the other rubbing his chest soothingly.

"You're so tight... Lavi..." Tyki moaned into his ear. "So good... just relax..."

The redhead tried, but it was impossible to relax when he felt as though his body was being torn apart. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth biting through the skin of his lower lip as he tried to hold in the pain. The Pleasure's hands were distracting, wonderfully so, but it wasn't enough.

"Relax, lovely. I can make this good if you'll relax."

Taking a shuddering breath, Lavi tried relaxing again. He had suffered worse from any one of the many tough fights he had been in. Even if this pain was different, he could deal with this. He took another deep breath, muscles relaxing slightly. The pain lessened.

Feeling a bit more confident, Lavi let his body relax as much as he could in the position he was in.

"That's it, Exorcist. Just like that."

His body relaxed still further. While the pain was still there, it wasn't as bad and he could still remember how much pleasure he had felt with the other man's fingers had brushed up against something inside of him. He moved his hips slowly, thrusting back shallowly.

"Move..." he said, more a plea than a command. "I'm ready now... you can move, just please..."

"Are you sure, pet?" Tyki asked, kissing his shoulders. Lavi nodded, moving his hips faster.

"I am... just do it..."

The Noah didn't respond verbally to that, instead drawing his hips back before sliding back inside just a bit faster than his initial intrusion. It hurt, but the pain was tolerable and fading fast as Tyki repeated the action, stimulating the nerves at Lavi's entrance.

The hand at the redhead's manhood moved in time to the Noah's slow, steady thrusts, drawing soft cries from Lavi's throat. The pain was all but gone now, quickly being drowned out by the much more pleasurable sensation of Tyki's arousal thrusting deep inside of him. The Exorcist whined and tried angling his hips, knowing that the spot Tyki had touched earlier was close to where the Noah was driving inside of him, but not quite touching. It was maddening.

The Pleasure, catching on, angled his own hips and hit the younger man's prostate dead on. Lavi cried out, hips jerking backwards to impale himself on the others manhood as Tyki drew back to thrust inside again. The redhead's breathing became more a series of gasps and moans, any words he managed to say either a plea for 'more, harder, faster' or the Pleasure's name.

Lavi could hardly hold himself up, the Noah responding to his pleas and pistoning his hips back and forth and hitting that place inside of him over and over again. The Exorcist swore his legs had turned to jelly under the combined assaults of the older man's hand and erection.

Soft grunts and moans of pleasure reached the redhead's ears. He could picture the Noah, mouth slightly open, chest heaving as he breathed with sweat damp hair clinging to his gray skin. It made a gorgeous picture in his head and he had no doubt the real thing would be better. He was close, getting closer with every snap of the other man's hips and he wanted to see Tyki's face as he came. He wanted to see it, to burn it into his memory in case he was right and this was their only time.

"Tyki... ah, God... stop, wait a minute..."

The Noah didn't pause in his motions, making it hard for the redhead to concentrate and bringing him closer to the edge he wasn't ready to go over yet.

"What is it... lovely?" Tyki panted, voice breathless. None of that composure the Noah had managed to keep throughout the rest of their encounter was present, something Lavi felt inexplicably happy about.

"I want to... ah! Ohh..." Lavi lost his train of thought, a particularly hard thrust robbing him of speech for a moment before he could continue. "... see you... I want to... see you when I..."

The sentence was left unfinished as the Pleasure buried himself deep inside the Exorcist and stopped.

"You want to see my face when you come?" Tyki asked, voice unreadable but for the lust running through it. Lavi nodded, not looking the older man in the eye. The Noah withdrew slowly, Lavi crying out in automatic protest and trying to clench his muscles around the other's arousal. It was to no avail as the Noah slipped out entirely, his hand releasing Lavi's erection.

Gentle hands turned him around, moving him to lie on his back. His legs slid out from under him, one on either side of Tyki. Golden eyes stared down at him, coming closer as the Noah leaned in for a kiss. The redhead sat up slightly to meet him halfway. Lavi could clearly remember where that tongue had been just a short time ago and wanted to feel disgusted, but he was not going to deny the other a kiss when he wanted one so badly himself.

Their lips met, tongues tangling. Slowly, Lavi almost not realizing it, the Pleasure grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. Tyki leaned even further over the Exorcist, hooking his elbows under the redhead's knees as he brought his arousal in line with the younger man's entrance. He spread the younger man's legs as wide as they would go, giving himself plenty of room to move.

Still kissing, breaking apart by a scant inch when air became necessary, Tyki pushed himself back inside the Exorcist. Lavi groaned, breaking the kiss and laying back on the bed. His arms came up behind the Noah's, grabbing on to the gray-skinned man's shoulders and resting his palms there. He wanted to see Tyki's face, and as much as he desired chest-to-chest contact he wanted the sight more.

The Pleasure didn't look away from the Exorcist, looking deeply into his eyes as he began to find his rhythm again. Lavi's eyes wanted to roll back in their sockets, head thrown back to cry his pleasure to the world as Tyki began pounding into him again in earnest, hitting that spot every time, but he didn't. He kept his eyes on the Noah's face, even as his eyelids slid down, the sheer amount of feeling running through his body making him long to shut his eyes and focus solely on sensation.

"Is this... what you wanted... Lavi?" Tyki asked in between thrusts. Lavi nodded, hands tightening on the older man's shoulders. His nails dug into the gray skin, but neither noticed.

Tyki lowered his face to the redhead's neck, ignoring Lavi's cry of protest. He nipped the skin over Lavi's pulse, murmuring into the flesh.

"Move with me."

Lavi heard, arms clinging tightly to the Noah and keeping him pressed against the younger man's body while the redhead began moving his hips into the thrusts. Both cried out in pleasure, sliding apart almost enough for Tyki's manhood to slip out, then slamming back together tightly enough not even air could separate them. Lavi could feel himself getting close again, reaching the point where rational speech held no meaning for him. Tyki must have been close too, for his voice and his breathing were becoming ragged.

"I wan'... see you... please, ah, Tyki..." Lavi begged, even as his hips worked his erection against the man's toned stomach and his downward thrusts aimed to take the other man inside as far as he would go. His nails dragged down the Noah's back, small white lines and hairline scratches appearing as Lavi tried to find something to ground him.

"Are you close?" Tyki asked him, voice hoarse. Lavi nodded, past the point of speech. The Noah lifted himself up, the Exorcist using all his remaining will to let go and not cling. He needed something to hold on to, and his hands once again found the bedsheets. He kept his hips moving, wordlessly crying his enjoyment as he stared into Tyki's flushed face.

The Noah seemed to be as affected by this as he was, mouth open to allow air in since breathing was far too difficult to remember and eyes half-lidded. Sweat moistened his face, making his hair darker in places and small locks stick to his gray skin.

Lavi wanted to ask if Tyki was close too, if the man was enjoying it as much as he was, but he couldn't speak. Tyki robbed him a moment later of all rational thought as well, one of the man's hands dropping back to his erection and pumping it swiftly.

"Come for me, Lavi." Tyki's lips claimed his again, hips and hand moving even faster, if less coordinated. It didn't matter. Those final words and the extra friction sent Lavi over the edge. His back arched to bring his hips into the hand and the jerky thrusting motion of the Noah's hips, his cry swallowed by Tyki's tongue.

Lavi felt like he was flying, like the world was beautiful and white and he'd never have to come down again and everything was just so perfect...

Tyki was still thrusting inside of him, both of the Pleasure's forearms now braced on either side of the Exorcist's head. The younger man's legs had somehow wrapped themselves around the Noah's waist. The older man's motions became erratic and jerky, until at last he thrust himself deep inside Lavi and came with a low moan.

"Lavi..."

The redhead was in a perfect position to see everything as a hot rush filled his insides. Tyki's mouth was still open, eyes shut tight and he wore the most beautiful expression Lavi had ever seen on anyone's face.

Something inside his chest sped up, not slowing down in the least as golden eyes opened. Tyki was still breathing heavily, but his body seemed to be calming down. The Noah leaned forward, pressing his lips in a gentle kiss against Lavi's, then pulled away before the redhead could respond and pulled himself out of the Exorcist's body with a wet 'shhk'.

Lavi sat up, curious and joy fading as the Pleasure moved out of the bed without a backward glance. He felt his heart sink, beat going steady again as the older man headed into the bathroom. He could hear the sound of a faucet turn on, but then turned his eyes away. He wished it was so simple to turn off his ears.

Was he honestly so terrible a partner that the Noah felt the need to shower immediately afterwards?

The sound of footsteps, much sooner than he had expected, interrupted his musings. He turned his head towards the source, seeing Tyki standing by the side of the bed in all his glory, a wet washcloth and a dry one in his hands.

"It'll be more comfortable if we wash off." Tyki sat next to Lavi on the bed, leaning down and running his tongue through the quickly cooling puddle of white on the Exorcist's stomach before sitting back up and moving the hand with the wet cloth towards the mess. Lavi hadn't even noticed it. "Though it is a shame to waste it..."

The redhead could feel his cheeks go red again, the memory of what Tyki had done with his mouth and the placement of the Noah's hand sending remembered sensations of pleasure through his blood. The Noah quickly finished wiping Lavi down, handing him the dry cloth and working on cleaning himself up a bit. The Pleasure wiped the cloth across his own stomach, where more of Lavi's release had landed.

Well, at least Tyki's manner had answered his earlier question. The Pleasure probably hadn't even realized how leaving the bed would have looked to his younger partner. When clean up was complete ('complete' as in Tyki had taken both cloths, said 'good enough', and tossed them to the ground wadded up in a ball), the Noah pulled Lavi down next to him, the Exorcist's back to Tyki's chest. The Pleasure yanked the blankets up on top of them before brushing his lips against Lavi's temple and settling his head down on the pillows.

"Sleep well, Exorcist." The man placed a possessive arm over the younger man's waist, relaxing onto the mattress in what seemed to be obvious preparation for sleep.

Lavi couldn't help it. The last few moments had taken him by surprise, but he couldn't stay silent.

"You want me to stay here?" he asked, voice a little rough from their earlier lovemaking. He blinked, eyelids heavy and slow. "You don't strike me as the cuddling type." His words, he noted with a mental frown, were slightly slurred together.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" the Pleasure asked. Lavi shut his mouth. Unexpected as it was, he couldn't honestly say his disliked the firm chest at his back or the strong arm draped possessively across his waist. At the moment, he wasn't even sure why he'd protest the arrangement, or why he felt he was supposed to. "I get you until dawn, remember? You're exhausted, so sleep."

"No, 'm not..." Lavi tried to protest, but as if to show the lie in his words he suddenly yawned, eyes blinking shut. The older man chuckled as the redhead's exhaustion caught up with him, the Exorcist's face relaxing even as the young man tried to fight off sleep.

"...'m not..." Tyki heard him mutter, but then the protests ceased. The Noah waited for several moments, listening as the redhead's breathing became steady and even. He paused a few moments more, making sure the redhead was truly asleep before sliding out of the bed. He made sure the blanket covered the Exorcist properly, so no drafts would reach the redhead's back and wake him. The Pleasure intended to be long gone before Lavi woke. It was just Tyki's way of doing things - even when he sought out a certain partner again and again, before dawn he'd leave. The habit had started way back when all he ever had was one night stands and hadn't seen his partners as anything but tools for his pleasure. As soon as he was done, before the other was even asleep, he'd get dressed and leave. Even when he had started taking partners for more than a night, by morning he would always be gone.

He took one last look at Lavi's peacefully sleeping face and turned away. His pants and shorts were right next to the bed, so those were easy to find and he slipped them on. His shirt and the rest of his clothes would be right by their earlier poker game, so he crossed the few feet of carpeted floor and snatched his shirt, pulling it on and leaving it unbuttoned. He crouched down to pick up his card deck - first he picked up what had been his hand, then the dealer's deck, but as he reached to grab what had been Lavi's hand and put it on the pile, he paused. He lifted the five cards with one hand, spreading them with his thumb to see it. The redhead had lost, but something about the way the Exorcist had paused before telling Tyki his high card was a ten had interested the Noah.

The ten of Diamonds, a two, a King, a thr-

Tyki stared at the face card, eyes wide.

Flashback

_"High card?" he asked, studying the redhead just feet from him. The younger man had an excellent body, better toned and probably more flexible than some of the other partners the Noah had in the past. Destroying his Innocence could wait until the Earl ordered it, but until then there was no need to alienate someone he had wanted to bed since they had met._

_"High card?" He wasn't sure what sort of look had crept into his eyes, but he wasn't used to being denied. He knew he was handsome and took advantage of that fact. He couldn't remember anyone refusing him before, even married women or high society girls. He found them rather dull so he never went back, but once was all right if the girl was particularly beautiful._

_If the redhead had beaten him this hand, if he was going to be denied on account of a game..._

_He could practically see the gears turning in the young man's head, thinking something over though he didn't know what._

_"A ten." the Exorcist answered, flashing the card before his eyes._

End Flashback

Lavi had lied. Tyki hadn't won, but the Exorcist had claimed to have lost. The Noah didn't particularly care, since he had gotten what he wanted, but what he couldn't understand is what the redhead got out of it.

He had thought it was strange how eagerly the younger man responded to his kisses, to his touches, but hadn't given much though as to why. Perhaps the Exorcist had realized he had no choice, or he was just giving in to his pleasure, but it had been nice not to need to hold the man down or restrain him. If only to himself, Tyki could admit he hadn't wanted to have to force the redhead, so Lavi's willingness had been labeled 'good fortune' and forgotten.

This... changed everything. It was one thing to be willing when you knew you had no choice (was that really consent, then, if he hadn't given the young man a choice? What's done is done, so it hardly mattered now), but lying in order to 'lose' showed a willingness, perhaps even eagerness, Tyki hadn't expected. The Exorcist had wanted him even before he had shown the redhead how pleasurable his touch could be.

Flashback

_"Am I the first man you've been with?" Lavi had been so tight, squeezing his fingers as he prepared the redhead. Tyki longed to bury himself inside, only imagining how wonderful such tightness would be, but he made himself wait._

_"First... ever..." Lavi's voice was choked, words barely leaving his mouth. "God..."_

_Now that had been unexpected. Tyki hadn't been sure how much experience the other had, but hadn't expected him to be untouched._

_"You're a virgin?" he asked, just to make sure. A part of him still didn't believe it._

_"Was..." The redhead had thrust backwards onto his fingers, reminding him where exactly his hand was._

End Flashback

He looked back at the young man sleeping on his rented hotel bed. Lavi's face was slack in sleep, chest moving gently up and down as he breathed. Tyki could kill him here if he so desired, without so much as a fight. He could destroy the other's Innocence without resistance, leaving only a pile of dust for the boy to find the next morning.

But he wouldn't.

This... intrigued him. He could very easily see himself returning for another night, perhaps even a third. No sense in ruining things now.

He placed four of the cards onto the deck, keeping the King of Diamonds in his hand. He slid the single card into his breast pocket while the rest of the deck went into his pants pocket. He walked over to the small chair he had draped the remainder of his clothes up, picking up his suit jacket and digging in the pocket.

The small hammer he had stolen from the Exorcist earlier that night was soon in his hand and he dropped the jacket back on the pile. Innocence in hand, he turned and walked back to the bed. The Noah gave the bed's occupant a long, searching look, but Lavi was asleep and gave no answers.

Tyki set the hammer down on the bedside table, where Lavi would be sure to notice when he woke. With a smirk, he drew the King from his breast pocket and took the pen always found on hotel nightstands to leave the redhead a small note.

Uncapping the pen, he carefully wrote his message on one of the blank edges of the card.

'We'll meet again, Exorcist. Soon.'

He weighed the card down with the hammer, recapping the pen and carelessly tossing it onto the nightstand. It made a small 'chk' as it landed, but the noise wasn't enough to wake the sleeping Exorcist. Tyki turned back to face the redhead, hand automatically coming up to brush some of those fiery red bangs from the young man's face. His smirk faded into a smile as the Exorcist unconsciously followed the contact, leaning in to the Pleasure's palm.

Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand away and turned, quickly gathering his things, turning off the lights, and leaving the room and the redhead behind.

TBC…


	3. Amusement

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Tyki turned back to face the redhead, hand automatically coming up to brush some of those fiery red bangs from the young man's face. His smirk faded into a smile as the Exorcist unconsciously followed the contact, leaning in to the Pleasure's palm. Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand away and turned, quickly gathering his things, turning off the lights, and leaving the room and the redhead behind.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 3

Amusement

Two eyes, one emerald green and the other changing into a variety of otherworldly colors, slowly opened. Their owner blinked, not recognizing the hotel room for a moment before memories of last night flooded his brain.

The Noah. Tyki. A poker game.

His lie.

He pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing as a soreness he had never before experienced made itself known. He glanced over at the other side of the bed, shoulders slumping slightly as he noticed the lack of another warm body. Tentatively he reached for it, noting that the bed was cold on the older man's side. Tyki hadn't been in the bed for a while. If Lavi had to guess, the Pleasure had left just after he had fallen asleep.

He moved his hand, looking aimlessly around the room. He knew he needed to get back to his own hotel, to the Finder that had probably noticed him missing by now, so he could continue his mission, but he didn't have the motivation to do anything at the moment. He had known it wasn't likely that Tyki would stay the night, or proposition him again, but the reality still wasn't pleasant to wake up to.

His eyes landed on the nightstand, first spotting the hammer and then the card beneath it. Curious, he reached for the card and drew it up to eye level.

The King of Diamonds, along with a small note in an elegant, graceful script. Lavi spared only a moment wondering when the Pleasure had figured out that Lavi had lied, since he doubted the Noah's choice of a card to leave a note on was coincidence, but pushed the thought out of his head for later consideration and read the words.

"'We'll meet again, Exorcist. Soon.'" Lavi read, more mouthing the words than saying them. He grinned, the day suddenly brighter. He swung his legs gently over the side of the bed, pushing himself up to stand slowly. A hot shower should help sooth his muscles and he'd need to wash up before heading anywhere anyway. He slipped the card back under his still-intact hammer and began walking towards the small bathroom, the soreness becoming more tolerable with every step.

Line Break

Lavi sipped his drink, nursing his coffee for just a few more minutes before he'd have to get up and go back to his room to pack. The Finder had already headed back to her room to start packing, as they had retrieved the Innocence earlier that day. Tomorrow they would start making their way back to Headquarters, having missed the train back for today.

The redhead set his coffee cup down, the china making a quiet 'clack' on the wooden table. Releasing the cup's handle, he reached into his breast pocket and drew out a playing card. Again his green eye scanned over the short note written there.

'We'll meet again, Exorcist. Soon.'

It had been almost five days since then. Apparently Tyki's definition didn't match his for how soon was 'soon'. The Exorcist had hoped to see the other man again before leaving for Headquarters, but it didn't seem likely. The part of him that was optimistic still held out some hope that the Noah would show up, if only so Lavi could ask him some questions, but even his optimistic side was losing faith.

He would have to save his questions for the 'next time', the 'again' Tyki had implied. Being a Bookman's apprentice meant that Lavi was never satisfied until he understood both sides of any event, and he was still in the dark about what Tyki had gotten out of their night together, besides the obvious. He didn't understand why the Pleasure had apparently sought him out. Even if a Noah and an Exorcist were in the same town, they didn't need to cross paths, but Tyki had come to him that night. It made no sense, unless there was something in particular about Lavi that the Pleasure had wanted.

The redhead mentally shook himself. He wasn't going to let his thoughts go down that particular path, at least not anytime soon. He had slept with the man once, and as much as romantics disagreed, sex didn't necessarily mean that there were any emotions involved. Sex was just bodies and that was all he and Tyki had had. That wasn't to say Lavi didn't want it to happen again, that he didn't want Tyki again, but his own thoughts were far too confused yet for him to deal with.

He sighed and picked up his cup, nearly draining it in one gulp. The hot liquid burned his tongue and throat, but he didn't care.

Logically, it would probably be best if Tyki never showed up again except on the battlefield. A Bookman couldn't have attachments and this thing between them could turn into one if Lavi wasn't careful or forgot to remind himself that he meant nothing to Tyki.

He stared blankly at the card he held and tried to shake his thoughts away, realizing he was getting nowhere. His thoughts were just going in circles, as they had been so often for the past few days, and that wasn't even to mention the dreams...

A soft chuckle drew him out of his musings. He jerked his gaze from the card, heart accelerating slightly. He recognized that chuckle.

Tyki Mikk sat across the table, an amused gleam in his golden eyes. The Noah looked deliberately at the King of Diamonds Lavi held.

"I see you found my note."

Lavi quickly shoved the card back into his pocket, which only served to amuse the Noah further. Tyki chuckled. Lavi drained the rest of the coffee from his cup, then set it back down.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." he lied, covering up the unexpected surge of happiness he had felt at hearing the older man's voice. Bookman's training was sometimes helpful in the weirdest ways. The Noah raised an elegantly arched brow.

"Oh? Is that so..." The redhead pretended to take another sip from his now-empty coffee cup, waiting for the Pleasure to continue. Tyki, however, seemed content to simply watch him. Lavi set down his cup again and cleared his throat, meeting the other man's gaze seriously.

"Why are you here?"

Tyki held up his hands in a mock-placating gesture, eerily reminiscent of that night less than a week ago when they had met out on the streets. The Noah smirked, apparently also realizing the parallel.

"No need to be so suspicious, Lavi. I simply noticed that you were here, alone, and wanted to ask if you'd play a few more hands of poker with me. I found our game the other night quite... entertaining." Tyki's voice dropped lower on the last word, heat and invitation underlying currents in his voice.

Lavi could feel his own body heat up, both at the Noah's tone and the reminder of their previous 'game'. For a moment, he could almost feel Tyki's hands on him again, caressing him, stroking him, moving inside him. He held back a shiver, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible when he spoke.

"What are the stakes?"

"The same." Tyki replied.

"You don't have my Innocence this time." Lavi pointed out, smiling thinly. "What do I get if I win?"

"You're a Bookman-in-training, correct?" the Pleasure asked rhetorically, not even waiting for the redhead to nod before continuing. "I'll honestly answer any one question you have about myself, the Noah, or the Akuma, within reasonable limits, if you win. Are those stakes satisfying?"

Lavi struggled to hold in his shock.

"Any question?" he repeated. The Noah nodded calmly.

"Within reasonable limits."

The Exorcist didn't say anything, pretending to take another sip of his long gone coffee. He wasn't sure if he wanted to win or lose the proposed game, which was disconcerting. As Bookman Junior, the heir to the title, he shouldn't care about... that. Winning should be his main priority, since he could get all kinds of information with just one well-worded question. He knew the other wouldn't answer any question that could help the Black Order win the war (hence the 'reasonable limits'), but so little was known about the Noah or the Akuma that the restriction didn't feel like a hindrance. He could learn so much if he won, but he wanted to lose just as much as he wanted to win.

He wanted another night like that first night, even though he wasn't supposed to want. He knew that Tyki would make it just as good, knew how it felt to have the Noah inside him, and he wanted that feeling again. Desire swept through him, pooling low in his stomach at the mere memory.

He carefully controlled his outward reaction, setting his coffee cup down again. He grinned at the Noah sitting across from him.

"Sounds fine to me." He was about to add something along the lines of 'your room or mine' when a new voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Lord Mikk?"

Lavi turned, the Noah's gaze following a fraction of a second later. A waitress bowed politely to the Pleasure.

"There's a phone call for you at the front. I was told to tell you it was urgent." She straightened and waited by the older man's chair. Tyki sighed, pushing his chair back and standing. He bowed his head lightly in apology to the redhead.

"It's a shame we couldn't have that game, Exorcist. Perhaps we will the next time we meet."

Lavi nodded dumbly, but Tyki had already turned and begun following the waitress. As he watched the man leave without even a backward glance, he couldn't stop or understand the crushing disappointment that welled up inside of him. He took a slow, even breath, controlling his emotions. He had no reason to be disappointed. It was only a 'game', after all.

He stood, abandoning the table. The innkeeper knew to charge the Black Order for everything anyway, and he had packing to do.

Line Break

Tyki mentally heaved a frustrated sigh, swirling the red wine in his long-stemmed glass idly. He was at yet another dull party so that the Earl could further his cause, stir the nobles up enough for them to support a war and create a world ripe for more Akuma. Tyki disliked these parties, since he was the most eligible bachelor among the Noah and tended to get paraded around like a prize stallion. The noblewomen, after all, tended to be more agreeable to the Earl's plans if Tyki was present.

He kept his face carefully polite yet blank, trying not to let his thoughts show. He had been looking forward to continuing the game with the red haired Exorcist, but that had been interrupted by the Earl's phone call. Even if he wouldn't quite admit it to himself yet, he had been gleefully anticipating this night for that past five days. He had wanted and waited to take the redhead again and now his frustrations had no outlet and his plans for the night were ruined.

He took a sip of his wine just as a woman walked up to him and abruptly curtsied.

"Lord Mikk, I presume?" she asked, not rising from her curtsy. A bit taken aback, Tyki replied to the affirmative. The lady straightened and offered him her hand, which he grasped carefully. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

She touched her small bosom with her free hand.

"I am Lady Sarah. Would you consent to be my partner for the next dance?"

She was very bold for a woman, Tyki thought as he bowed over her hand to press a kiss to the back as custom dictated. The woman again surprised him by flipping her hand in his grasp so he kissed the palm, rather than the back. An invitation.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Lady Sarah." he said as he straightened, giving her a slow once-over he was sure she noticed. Her eyes were a rather fetching shade of green, matching the emerald of her ballgown and the gems of the silver hairpins in her golden hair. She was slender, the large ruffles on the bodice of her dress not quite concealing the fact that her bust was small. She wasn't quite to his normal taste in women, but she was pretty and her eye color was lovelier still. The word 'lovely' didn't quite fit her, but she would be an acceptable stand-in for his amusements that evening.

Perhaps his original plan for the night was shot, but at least his frustrations had found an outlet. She had made the first move, after all, flipping her hand so he could kiss the palm.

"I'd be further honored to be your partner, my lady." He allowed his voice to take on an inviting tone, one that told the Lady he was more than amiable to her suggestion of other activities.

She smiled, playing coy and demure by glancing up at him through lowered lashes.

"I am tiring of this party, Lord Mikk. I do have a room upstairs, where I think we might find better amusement. If you would care to join me?" She half-turned and waited for his response. His smile took on a heated edge. He could practically feel her shiver and saw the desire intensify in her beautiful eyes.

They were, really, her loveliest asset.

"I'm certain we can find better amusement there, Lady."

Line Break

Two hours later, Tyki reported to the Earl with his shirt buttoned but untucked and his hair released from his usual high ponytail.

It had been a disappointingly unsatisfying tryst. The woman had been as bold in bed as out of it, but the encounter had left Tyki wanting something more. Even in the heat of the moment, his mind had gone back to the redhead. Perhaps especially in the heat of the moment. Lady Sarah's eyes had been green, nearly the same shade as Lavi's normal eye, but she lacked something the Exorcist had. He wasn't referring to body parts either.

She, at least, had been satisfied, leaving his reputation with the ladies unaffected though his distraction had been noticeable. He would simply have to find a more satisfying partner, possibly locate the red haired Exorcist again. The young man had been more than willing to play the offered poker game, though Tyki didn't normally bother with such pretexts to lure someone to his room. He normally didn't need them.

"Tyki-pon!" the Earl said delightedly, breaking into Tyki's thoughts. "Did you have fun?"

The Pleasure nodded, forcing a smile and moving his thoughts to the present.

"Yes, my dear Millennium Earl. It was a wonderful party." he lied. The Earl probably saw right through the falsehood but dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Good, good! I have a new job for you, Tyki-pon. More nasty Exorcists are being made, meaning more of my cute little Akuma are dying. I need you to go around and destroy Innocence for me." The large, ever-grinning man tossed a card, which Tyki caught. "Here's a list of some of the places you'll need to check. Please do start right away."

Tyki knew that tone, the falsely pleasant request that was actually a command in thin disguise.

"Of course, Earl. I'll leave first thing in the morning-" Tyki was tucking the card into his breast pocket as the Millennium Earl spoke again.

"Right away, Tyki-pon."

The Pleasure felt his blood chill and nodded. The Earl had to be furious over the death of his 'cute little' killing machines.

"Right away, Earl. Do I have your permission to use the Ark, then?" Most of the second Ark had been lost because of the incomplete download, but some 20% had been salvageable, though the doorways were rather fragile. The old Ark would have been able to withstand an atomic bomb, but the new doors and the pieces of the second Ark were not nearly so durable. The incomplete download of the original Ark was to blame and the lack of a Musician to reinforce the damaged parts.

The Earl nodded, waving as the Noah turned.

"Goodbye, Tyki-pon!" the fat man called. Tyki paused, turning back and bowing slightly.

"Goodbye, Earl."

Line Break

Lavi sighed, taking a spoonful of soup and lifting it to his mouth. The always-noisy lunchroom of the Black Order Headquarters seemed even louder than usual today, though all Lavi heard was a buzz in his ears. He was too lost in thought to even pay attention to the hum of conversation.

He had gotten back to HQ a few days ago and already he wanted to leave his temporary home. There was no way Tyki would visit him here - even a Noah would have a hard time surviving a stroll through a den of Exorcists and high-tech anti-Akuma weapons. He had never desired a mission more, since he was normally quite happy to stay in Headquarters and learn the secret skills of a Bookman.

His friends had noticed his subtle (180 degree) shift in outlook, and speaking of friends-

"Hey Lavi!"

He looked up, spotting Lenalee, Allen, and even Kanda (who was seemingly being dragged by the white haired boy) moving towards him and the empty seats around him. He pasted on a large smile as always and waved.

"Oi! Over here!" His table was almost empty except for a group of Finders at the opposite end, so the other Exorcists had more than enough room to sit down around him. Kanda took a seat a few away from Lavi on the opposite side of the table, setting down his soba and ignoring the 'moyashi' when Allen sat directly across from Lavi and put his trays of food down. Lenalee sat next to Lavi, on the side closer to Kanda and the opposite end of the table from the Finders.

"So, what brings you three over here?" Lavi asked, turning back to his soup with the smile still fixed firmly on his face. He picked up the bowl in both hands and gulped at the hot liquid. Allen had started on his first plate of some kind of meat and dumpling dish while Kanda was ignoring them and eating his soba. Lenalee was just holding her sandwich and watching the redhead, a bit of concern on her face.

"We just wanted to sit with you, but I have noticed you're a bit... well, distracted lately. I just wanted to know if you were feeling all right." The Chinese girl delicately lifted up her sandwich and took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully as she waited for the Bookman in training to reply.

Allen, who had long ago perfected the art of talking with his mouth full without showing the contents of his mouth or spraying food particles everywhere, piped up.

"I thought you had hit your head or something – Lenalee is right, you have been out of it." The white haired boy swallowed the mood and smiled wide, totally open. "We're here to talk if you need us!"

Kanda huffed.

"You may be here for that, but I have better things to do than listen to the stupid rabbit whine. If that's why you dragged me here, I'm leaving."

Even though he spoke so harshly, the long haired Exorcist didn't make a move to get up from the table and find a new seat. The action - or inaction, really - spoke volumes about Kanda's actual feelings on the situation. While probably not worried about the redhead, Lavi could tell the Japanese man was at least curious or concerned. With Kanda, it was difficult and sometimes dangerous to try and differentiate.

Still, Lavi had never been one to run from danger...

"Aw, Yuu-chan, were you worried about me?" the redhead joked, moving just slightly so he dodged Mugen's automatic thrust towards his face. It was almost a game to him now, since he had pissed the sword-wielding Exorcist off so much, to see how narrowly he could dodge the sharp metal. As always, he pretended to freeze in fear, laughing nervously at the murderous aura surrounding the swordsman.

"Call me by my name again and I'll decapitate you." Kanda growled, then returned Mugen into its sheath on his back. Allen was staring at the Japanese man, eye twitching a bit and his expression one of exasperation.

The cursed boy was probably curious as to the cause of Lavi's distraction and knew that threatening the redhead would get no results. It was almost funny how easy his friends were to read, if he paid any amount of attention. Reading people was a skill handed down to him by Bookman, since body language was a major way to communicate and a dead giveaway when a person lied. The knowledge had come in rather handy, especially when Lavi had to lie his way out of trouble. It was easy enough to project sincere body language when you knew what a liar looked like.

"But you do know that you can talk to us- any of us -" Lenalee shot a pointed look at Kanda, who huffed again and deliberately turned back to his soba, ignoring her. She turned back to Lavi with a bright, wide smile that was completely genuine. "-when ever you need to, right?"

"Of course, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi forced his grin back and stretched it wider. "I don't have anything to talk about though, honestly." He turned his focus to Allen as the Chinese girl began to open her mouth again. "So, Allen, I heard you had a tough mission to... Italy, was it?"

Allen wasted no time in launching into his story, allowing the matter to drop or just disregarding it as something Lavi would tell when he was ready. The redhead kept a smile on his face, nodding at all the right parts of the story and chiming in with a comment or two to show he was listening as he let his mind wander.

He could feel Lenalee staring at him, even as she too tried to pay attention to Allen's informal report. Kanda made no show of paying attention, acting as if he was ignoring the white haired boy but Lavi could see his ears twitching ever so slightly. The samurai was paying attention, and close attention too, if the way he flinched when Allen started describing a particularly intense battle was any indication. Lavi snickered to himself, curious and already forming a hypothesis for why, exactly, Kanda seemed so tense when the cursed boy a few seats down from him spoke of his dangerous battle. Why, if Lavi didn't know Kanda, he would have thought the Japanese man was worried.

Lavi's grin stretched a bit wider at the thought. Maybe the swordsman was worried and maybe he had a thing for the resident male cutie of the Order. Not only was Allen strong, but he was polite and kind to just about everyone, always willing to lend a hand - except, of course, to Kanda. Half the girls in the Order had huge crushes on the white-haired boy, and more than a few of the boys did too.

As he had said, resident male cutie. The female cutie, of course, was Lenalee, though no one was suicidal or masochistic enough to tell Komui that. Lavi hadn't been completely unaffected by their charms, but he had stopped seeing them romantically a long time ago and only saw them as younger siblings now. Their position in his platonic affections had been cemented when...

The redhead controlled his urge to reach into his breast pocket and draw out the playing card hidden there. It wasn't likely that anyone would recognize it, though Allen might recognize the brand of playing cards. He had been carrying the King of Diamonds with him for almost a week, ever since he had last seen Tyki.

That man - that Noah, he corrected himself - was the reason he had been so distracted lately. He wasn't about to share that information with his friends, though it would be funny to see their reactions of he told them his distraction was the direct result of lack of sleep due to dreams that woke him up at midnight, hot and sweaty and hard. The dreams were actually memories, though the results of said dreams were normally cured by a quick jump into a cold shower. That said, Lavi couldn't remember taking more cold showers in a week than in any other month of his life. More than once he had needed to resort to using his hand when the cold water didn't work, relying on his perfect memory rather than a fantasy. It worked, but was never as good as when the Pleasure touched him.

It was as if that night - had it really only been a few days less than two weeks ago? - had awoken a hunger in his blood, one he'd managed to dam up and suppress until that game of poker. That event had broken the dam and now it seemed as if his body was making up for lost time.

He had been so happy to skip the 'hormonal teenager' phase Bookman had warned him about (and what an awkward conversation that had been) but it seemed as if his hormones had just hit him late. Lavi had once read that the average teenage male thought about sex more than once every ten seconds, but he had thought the study was a hoax until now. Now, it seemed as if all he could concentrate on were those memories.

"Lavi?" Allen called, with the air of having tried to get the redhead's attention for a while. There was a slight edge of worry and exasperation in the white haired boy's tone. The Bookman in training mentally shook himself.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping he hadn't actually missed anything important. Allen peered closely at Lavi, the worry more prominent in his eyes now.

"You spaced out again. I've said your name at least three times."

"Did I? Sorry about that." The redhead laughed, trying to brush it off as no big deal. He couldn't tell them the truth, not now and quite possibly not ever, and lying would be difficult since the best lies were those told with a grain of truth. Not impossible, just difficult. No matter what he told them, it would end up being unacceptable to Bookman or just plain unbelievable. Not that anyone would believe the truth, either, but that was a moot point.

"Lavi, what's wr-" Lenalee started, but he didn't let her finish the question. Acting as if he hadn't heard her start to speak, he asked a question of his own.

"So, what have I missed here since I was on a mission?" He kept his voice cheerful, noticing how Kanda was glaring suspiciously at him and Allen seemed to be eyeing him curiously too. Lenalee was a bit put out, though mostly she seemed worried, especially since Lavi was dodging their questions or just avoiding them entirely.

"Well... Komui-niisan thinks the Earl is planning something big." The Chinese girl began answering the redhead's question. She took another bite of her sandwich.

"There are fewer Akuma who actually attack Exorcists, and just the bare minimum guarding Innocence when we're sent to retrieve it." Allen continued. "Komui seems to think the Earl is trying to conserve his forces for a major attack, or something, though we don't have much information. No one has seen any of the Noah clan in months either, so most people seem to think this is the 'calm before the storm'."

Lavi felt a slight pang of guilt at the mention of the Noah clan, since he had in fact seen a Noah less than a week ago, but he let his smile fade slowly into a serious expression.

"It makes sense. I thought something was odd about the number of Akuma on my last mission, but I wasn't sure." he said, picking up his soup and downing the rest of it. He stood, grabbing his tray and waving a small goodbye to his three friends still at the table.

"I gotta go. That old Panda expects me for lessons soon." he lied as he turned away to drop his tray off to be cleaned.

"Bye Lavi!"

"See you later!"

"Che."

As he left the lunchroom, the redhead made a mental note to be more careful about spacing out. He obviously hadn't meant to space out, but that was what made his inattention so dangerous. Bookmen always paid attention to everything and he was in training to become a Bookman since that was what he had always wanted.

Right?

As he began walking down the hall, a voice stopped him.

"Lavi-kun."

The redhead turned to see Reever walking towards him, a permanently bored look on his face.

"Komui wants you in his office. He has another mission for you."

TBC…


	4. Second Night

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

General Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

The redhead turned to see Reever walking towards him, a permanently bored look on his face.

"Komui wants you in his office. He has another mission for you."

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 4

Second Night

The redhead snuck quietly through the dense trees of the forest, stepping carefully over raised roots and trying to avoid the outlines of twigs and dry underbrush he could see by the weak moonlight that filtered down through the trees. He wasn't perfectly silent, but luckily the sounds of the Akuma covered his own noises up.

A small group of Akuma circled the old, abandoned church Komui had sent him to investigate. A ghostly priest apparently appeared here to any traveler who stopped by at night. The phenomenon was likely due to Innocence, which had been confirmed by the Finder team back in town. The redhead eyed the crowd of Akuma, then turned his gaze to the church. It would be best to find a path inside that wouldn't get him spotted by the Akuma.

He'd worry about the Akuma after he got the Innocence and could attack them from the direction they'd be least expecting - from behind.

Finally spotting a way mostly hidden by trees, Lavi quietly began making his way towards it. Within five minutes, he had slipped past the killing machines flying overhead and into the church without any alarm being raised.

He grinned to himself but remained wary of knocking over a loose pebble and alerting the Akuma outside to his presence. Lavi walked quietly along the crumbling wall of the church, making his way towards the front. The altar was the most likely place for the Innocence to be hidden, after all.

The roof overhead was mostly gone, but clouds had rolled across the moon and made it hard for him to see the loose rocks underneath his feet. He slowed down, taking a few more small steps forward before freezing in shock. Up until that moment, the darkness and the few still-standing pillars had hidden the altar from view, along with the person standing before it. Lavi knew the figure couldn't be the ghostly priest, since no priest he knew wore what he was sure was a suit.

He couldn't be certain in the dark, but the coat the person wore reached down to his knees, unlike a priest's robe which would reach to the floor. The redhead couldn't tell if the man was transparent or not, the darkness prevented him from making out anything except basic details, but then he saw something glowing green in the person's hand. The figure wasn't facing him, but the slight hint of light from one side of the figure told Lavi the approximate position of the object.

It had to be the Innocence. Nothing else on Earth glowed that particular shade of green.

Just then, the clouds shifted and a beam of moonlight fell across both the altar and the person who stood before it. Lavi didn't need the man to turn around in order to recognize him. He was wearing a suit, as the redhead had thought, and it was one he recognized. Those dark, wavy locks held back in a high ponytail were achingly familiar.

Unthinkingly, he took another step forward, accidentally kicking a pebble. The noise was small, but very obvious inside the quiet church. He swore mentally, ducking behind the closest pillar instinctively. The sound of pebbles scattering across the floor from accidental kicks followed him.

Tyki turned, golden eyes narrowing slightly as he looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Come out."

The Exorcist didn't move, heart racing as he stayed hidden. He had never expected to run into the Noah here, though in hindsight he should have realized there was a small chance. The world was only so large, after all. A tiny, miniscule chance existed, so long as he wasn't at HQ and the Black Order still raced the Millennium Earl for Innocence.

"I know you're there. Come out and save me the trouble of sending the Tease to find you."

With a deep breath to steel himself, Lavi stepped out from behind the pillar and into the moonbeams now illuminating the inside of the church. He and Tyki weren't even 20 feet apart, easily close enough for Lavi to see the Pleasure's golden eyes widen in surprise, then narrow again in amusement. The Noah casually tossed the Innocence to his other hand, bouncing it in his palm.

"I didn't expect it to be you, Lavi." There was a deliberate pause before Tyki said his name, emphasizing it. He extended the hand holding the green-glowing fragment. "I suppose this is what you're after?"

"It is. Will you give it to me peacefully or do I have to take it from you?" The Exorcist drew his hammer, activating the weapon and resting it across his shoulders. His arms shook slightly, but he couldn't let himself be distracted from the mission. If this truly was the 'calm before the storm' as Allen had put it, the Black Order would need more Exorcists. At the moment, he was only an Exorcist and Tyki was only a Noah. Even as he reminded himself of all that, he didn't want to fight. His arms still shook almost imperceptibly, making him wonder if he'd actually be able to attack if Tyki refused.

"Always so quick to violence, Exorcist." Tyki didn't seem worried in the least, only amused. "Why don't we settle this like gentlemen, over a game of cards?"

The redhead's eye followed the Innocence as the Pleasure tossed it again and caught it absently.

"Poker?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "What are the stakes?"

"The same as our first game, except this time, if I win-" The Noah held up the glowing crystal. "- this stays with me."

Lavi weighed his options. The poker game seemed like his best bet (no pun intended) to get the Innocence. He probably couldn't take Tyki in a fair fight, at least not when his emotions regarding the man were this confused. If he was being completely honest, he was glad there was an option for him to complete his mission that didn't include fighting the Pleasure.

"Fine." he agreed, but didn't deactivate his weapon. There were still Akuma outside he'd have to get past. "When and where?"

"My hotel room, of course. I was thinking we could play tonight." The Noah slipped the Innocence into his pocket, then closed his eyes as though concentrating on something. After a moment he opened them again and began walking towards the front doors of the church. As he passed the redhead, he added, "If you would follow me?"

He opened his mouth to protest, to say that the Akuma waiting outside would never let an Exorcist walk past them, but Tyki just kept walking. Lavi, hammer at the ready, began to follow. As soon as he left the walls of the church, he glanced upwards, prepared for a sudden attack.

All he saw was the nighttime sky, a clouds drifting peacefully across. He frowned in puzzlement, looking around for any sign of the Akuma that had been there minutes before, but saw nothing.

"Are you coming?" Tyki called to him, already several more steps ahead. The Noah was half-turned towards him, almost impatient.

Lavi let his weapon shrink back to pocket size and put it in it's holster. He didn't respond verbally, just started walking forward again. The Pleasure turned and the pair walked silently towards town, the Exorcist trailing several steps behind.

Line Break

"Show your cards."

Lavi growled in frustration as he showed his hand - two pair, Jacks and Kings - and Tyki showed his - four of a kind, Queens. This was the fifth hand they'd played, and Tyki had won every time. The Noah began to collect the cards into the deck and Lavi begged:

"One more hand." He had been the one to ask for another hand after losing the first, then another as he lost the second. He had been the one to suggest the fourth and fifth hands as well, but Tyki hadn't complained, just dealt the cards again.

This time, however, Tyki bound the deck with cord and set it aside. Lavi could feel lead settle in his chest and stomach, a chill seeping into his bones.

"Please, one more hand." he tried again, mind focused on the piece of Innocence they had been playing for, the one he had lost. He had never had it in the first place, but he had thought he'd be able to win it from the Noah, win just one hand and then perhaps go back to his own room. He hadn't been too sure about his plans after winning the Innocence, but the green glowing fragment was the important thing.

And he had lost it. It wasn't even ten feet from him, but he doubted he could knock out the Noah and get away safely with the Innocence. He was fairly certain the Pleasure wouldn't kill him, but he didn't want to test the theory or see how many attacks it would take for Tyki to lose whatever qualms he had about killing the redhead.

"Tyki-"

"I've lost interest in cards for the moment, lovely. I'd rather enjoy my prize now." The Noah stood and walked over to the bed, turning around to sit down on the plush mattress and beckoning Lavi forward with a hand. The Pleasure, as he had last time, had taken off most of his suit and wore only his pants and shirt with his hair let down. Lavi, unlike last time, had similarly removed all but his eyepatch, shirt, and pants.

The Exorcist didn't move, heat already stirring in his belly at the thought of what was about to happen for the second time. Even with his desire coaxing him to stand and walk over to Tyki, all he could think of was his failed mission. That Innocence could belong to an accommodator who could save Allen's or Yuu's or Lenalee's life, or, for all they knew, it could be the Heart. He couldn't just leave it alone, accept that he lost the card game, no matter how many times Bookman's voice echoed in his head and warned him against getting attached. The Black Order needed new Exorcists, so he needed that Innocence, even if he was only supposed to be an impartial observer.

"Just one more hand?" he asked, head bowed as conflicted emotions swept through him. His hands tightened into fists as he waited for the Noah's answer.

"I've already said 'no'." Tyki replied, voice edged with a bit of impatience. "Is this about the Innocence?"

Lavi nodded, still not looking up.

"You lost. As agreed, the Innocence is mine to do with as I please, as is your body. You belong to me for the night as well, Exorcist." Unwillingly, Lavi could feel his body heat further at the desire in those words, but Tyki's next words were like an ice bath. "Would it cure your reluctance if I destroyed the Innocence now?"

Lavi looked up at that, attempting to glare even as his worry showed through.

"If you do, I'm leaving right now." he threatened. As long as the Innocence stayed in one piece, there was a chance he could get it back somehow. If an opportunity presented itself, he could steal it and get away without having to fight. If Tyki destroyed it now, though, there would be no more chances.

Tyki seemed more amused by the threat than worried, raising a single eyebrow.

"Oh? You could try, but I've already made plans for us tonight, lovely. You wouldn't get very far, and I doubt you want to risk waking my darker nature. I'm sure I'd enjoy it just as much, but I'm fairly certain you would not." Tyki beckoned him again, the motion a bit more impatient. "Now come here. If you're a good boy, I might consider playing another hand of poker later."

Stiffly, Lavi pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the Noah. Maybe, if Tyki was willing to play later, maybe Lavi could win. He had to be a 'good boy' first, though, and maybe if he did that, maybe if he satisfied the Pleasure...

And maybe Lavi was just making excuses now so he wouldn't feel guilty about having something he had only had once and had wanted again for almost two weeks. He could worry about that 'maybe' later, like when he worried about his growing attraction for the Noah of Pleasure and whether or not he was forming an attachment to the man and whether or not he was already attached to his friends. He could contemplate all those at about the same time he wondered about the Panda's sex life - never.

He stood in front of Tyki, a rush of nervousness chasing the desire already pooled in his stomach. This would be his second time, with the man who had been his first, but last time he had been a lot more naked when Tyki had made his intentions completely clear. The Pleasure looked him up and down slowly, as if deciding something. Lavi waited, hands at his sides and skin tingling as the Noah's eyes passed over his body.

Hands suddenly slid up the front of his dark blue shirt, each taking a firm grip and then pulling the cloth through his body. Lavi shivered, both from the sudden chill and the reminder of just who it was he was with. Tyki dropped the shirt onto the ground next to Lavi's feet, then the hands returned. One slid to the small of Lavi's back, pulling the redhead closer while the other drifted even lower to caress the Exorcist's ass through the material of his pants.

Tyki placed a small kiss over Lavi's heart at the redhead's sharp intake of breath.

"Sit in my lap, Exorcist." he directed, pulling Lavi still closer. The younger man tried to comply, attempting to turn in Tyki's hold but the Noah refused to let him. "Facing me, lovely."

Flushing slightly, Lavi reached out to hold onto the other man's shoulders for balance as he lifted one of his legs. He settled his weight into the Pleasure's lap before moving his other leg, wrapping both legs around the Noah's waist instinctively and clinging to his shoulders for balance. Tyki's hand was still cupping his ass and the other was still around his lower back, but now both hands slid to wrap more firmly around the Exorcist.

Tyki nipped his ear, tongue tracing the shell as Lavi shivered in his hold. The redhead could feel an unmistakable hardness beneath him, just as he was sure the other man could feel his own arousal pressing into the man's abdomen.

"Take off my shirt, Lavi. Stop clinging - I won't let you fall."

Lavi slowly let go, hands sliding down the Noah's chest to the first button on his shirt. Fingers trembling slightly, he worked to undo the button. It took a bit longer than it should have, but he got it undone and moved on to the next, then the next, then the next until his hands were down by the belt level. Tyki nibbled on the curve of his neck, one hand sliding along the redhead's back in encouragement. The hand slid up to the nape of his neck, bringing him back up for a kiss.

Lavi's mouth opened automatically at the request of Tyki's tongue. The Noah explored his mouth hungrily, as though he was dying of thirst and Lavi's mouth the only source of water. Lavi moaned unintentionally, moving closer until his chest pressed against the Pleasure's and the buttons from the man's not-yet-gone dress shirt dug into his skin.

Tyki broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavier but not nearly as loud as the Exorcist's. He smirked and leaned backwards, falling onto the bed with Lavi following and landing on top of him. Before the redhead even knew he was down, Tyki rolled them so he was on top and kneeling in between Lavi's thighs.

"You... like this position, don't you?" Lavi asked as the Pleasure's hands began tracing his collarbone. The Noah leaned forward, capturing Lavi's lips with his own once again. The kiss was a bit harsher this time, teeth biting at Lavi's lower lip before Tyki drew said lip into his mouth, sucking on it. After that the man's tongue dove deep into Lavi's mouth, tasting him and sliding along the edges of the younger man's tongue, encouraging him to play.

Lavi moaned, hips bucking of their own accord to rub his growing arousal into Tyki's body. The Pleasure growled and broke the kiss, moving so his body was once again propped above Lavi's.

"I hope you'll forgive me my impatience." he said, tone insincere as he rested back onto his legs so his hands were free to grab at the Exorcist's pants. Lavi had no time to wonder what the Pleasure meant before the answer became clear, his pants, belt, and boxers sliding through him as his shirt had done, leaving him bare but for his eyepatch. He fought the urge to cover himself as golden eyes raked his body. The Noah had gotten rid of his own clothes as he had Lavi's, willing them to fall through his body before kicking them off the bed.

Tyki moved back over Lavi's body, licking a wet trail up the side of the Exorcist's neck before nipping along his jaw line to his mouth. He captured the redhead's lips in another bruising kiss, hips grinding against Lavi. Tyki moved away, saliva briefly connecting their tongues before collapsing. The Pleasure leaned close to Lavi's ear to whisper:

"For your sake I hope you have more stamina this time, because one round won't be enough to satisfy me."

"I can take whatever you give me." Lavi retorted breathlessly, hoping he was speaking the truth. Tyki's smirk sent chills through him, though what he felt was far from fear. That smirk held a promise, one he was curious to see fulfilled.

"I hope you mean that, lovely, though I doubt you'll be able to hold out long enough for me to fulfill all my fantasies tonight." For a moment it seemed as though the Pleasure regretted saying that, though Lavi couldn't understand why.

"Fantasies?" he asked as Tyki moved over his body towards the nightstand where a bottle of lotion was waiting.

"Don't flatter yourself, Exorcist. Not all of them are of you, though it may please you to know that you are in a few."

The redhead couldn't see the Noah's face, though something in his voice sounded false. Besides, he couldn't recall ever implying that the fantasies had anything to do with him.

The thoughts fled a moment later as lips met his in a much gentler kiss, one hand sliding through the thick red hair at the back of his head. Lavi let his eyes shut, returning the kiss as it grew more passionate. As the kiss broke, fresh air moved across his normally covered eye, both of Lavi's eyes opening wide in time to see Tyki drop his eyepatch off the side of the bed. He didn't understand. Tyki already knew what his hidden eye looked like, burned and changing colors, so why remove the eyepatch this time? The first time Tyki couldn't very well offend the redhead by asking him to put the patch back on, the Pleasure was too much of a gentleman for that, but he hadn't needed to remove it this time. Lavi had expected any subsequent encounters (well, after he had known to expect a 'next time') to be conducted while his eyeptach still hid his deformed eye.

The Pleasure met his eyes directly, no hint of disgust in their gold depths, only a trace of urgency.

"I hope you don't mind skipping the foreplay for now? I'll explore your body more thoroughly later." Tyki was already opening up the lotion bottle, squirting some onto his hand and coating his fingers. Lavi nodded, though his consent in the matter wasn't truly being asked for, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Tyki's hand.

One lubed finger traced his entrance before slowly pushing in. The redhead took a deep breath, concentrating on keeping his body relaxed as the finger began a circling motion he remembered from their first night together.

"Still so tight..." Tyki moaned, almost to himself. A second finger was then added, the Pleasure moving in for another kiss and to swallow Lavi's cry of surprise. The Noah had gone much slower their first time, revealing just how impatient the man was as a third finger joined the first two.

Lavi turned his head away from the kiss, hissing in pain as all three fingers stretched him, all three inside before he'd had time to adjust to two. Seeing this, Tyki slowed down, taking more time with his fingers and scissoring them wider to prepare the redhead for the coming intrusion more. His fingertips found Lavi's prostate, rubbing against that to take the Exorcist's mind away from the pain.

It worked like a charm, and soon the redhead was pushing back against his fingers, whining and moaning for more, calling his name breathlessly. The Noah removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheet and grabbing the still-open bottle of lotion. He quickly squeezed some onto his hand, running his slicked palm up and down his member to coat it before closing up the lotion and tossing it on the floor next to the bed. He'd need it again later but couldn't be bothered to put it back on the nightstand at the moment.

Lavi turned back to look at Tyki as the man grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies in line. The redhead's legs wrapped around the man's waist for the second time that night, feeling the tip of the other's manhood just probing his entrance.

"I'm putting it in now." Tyki warned, propping his body above Lavi's with his forearms. Lavi nodded, lifting himself for another kiss that broke off with the Exorcist hissing in pain. The redhead lifted his arms to cling to the Pleasure's back, Tyki's arms wrapping around behind the younger man's shoulder blades. The Exorcist could feel the slow progression of the Pleasure's arousal, moving past the tight ring of muscle and going deeper inside his body. As he had the first time, he felt like he was being split, but he could remember how good it had felt once the Noah had started moving and held on.

Tyki's voice murmured encouragement in his ear as he sheathed himself inside and paused to let Lavi adjust.

"Can I move now, lovely?" he asked after a few moments, voice breathless and strained with need. The redhead could feel the other's body trembling with the desire to thrust, making him wonder whether the Pleasure had bedded anyone since they had spent the night together and how often the man normally had sex, to be so needy and impatient when he had been so careful last time.

"Yeah... go ahead..." Lavi moaned, not quite ready but letting the Noah have what he so obviously needed. With a groan of what could have been appreciation, the Pleasure began to move. The thrusts were slow at first, but quickly sped up as Tyki found his rhythm. The redhead just clung tighter, the premature movements causing more pain than pleasure even as the older man hit his prostate with every inward thrust.

"God... Tyki, so good..." Lavi moaned as the pleasure overtook the pain, beginning to thrust back to take the Pleasure in even deeper. He cried out, shouting Tyki's name as the Pleasure slid one hand from his back to his arousal, stroking it in quick, jerking motions that matched the older man's thrusts.

"Good, Exorcist... move with me..." Tyki groaned, kissing Lavi as they both drew closer to climax. "Come with me... you feel so good, so hot..." The words were forced out in between kisses as they parted for air.

The redhead nodded wordlessly, already feeling himself at the edge. His short nails scratched down the gray skin of the Noah's back, pleasure overtaking sense as well.

"You... too?" he asked, Tyki's mouth devouring his in reply.

Lavi's back arched, body stiffening as the Pleasure hit his prostate hard and sent him over the edge. He could feel his mouth working, but no sound came out as he drowned in ecstasy for what felt like minutes as a voice cried his name and a rush of hot liquid drenched his insides.

The pair collapsed bonelessly on the bed, still joined intimately and wrapped around each other. Lavi just breathed, hearing the older man do the same, trying to calm down his body. Though shorter, it had been just as amazing as the first night, and this was just the beginning. Tyki had said before they started that one round wouldn't be enough.

The Exorcist winced as the Noah pulled out, something warm running out from inside his body. Tyki caught the small flinch and leaned forward to kiss at the corner of Lavi's eye.

"Does it hurt, lovely?" he asked. Lavi forced a smile, pain existent but tolerable.

"Not bad." he replied, moving to kiss Tyki. The Noah accepted the kiss, much more gentle though still with an edge of hunger that got Lavi's blood firing up again. The Pleasure's tongue traced the younger man's lips once before pulling away.

"Ready for a second round? I'll be gentle this time. We'll take it slow..." As if to emphasize his point, the older man kissed a wet trail down Lavi's neck, finding the place where the redhead's neck curved to create his shoulder and sucking on the skin there, over the faded mark he had left their first night.

Lavi nodded and Tyki's head dropped further to the cooling white puddle on the Exorcist's stomach and chest. A long tongue slowly licked at the mess, Tyki's eyes locked on the younger man's face to see his reaction. The redhead could only stare, flushing a deep red as the Noah began to clean his chest with his tongue. The Pleasure's hands weren't idle, a thumb rubbing over one of the Exorcist's nipples while the other hand slid along his thigh.

The Pleasure's hand left his now hardened nipple, two fingers sliding through the cooling semen on Lavi's stomach as the Noah lifted his mouth to kiss Lavi. The redhead could taste himself on Tyki's tongue, reminding him of how the Noah's mouth had felt on him the first night and how the Pleasure had swallowed all of his release, coming up to kiss him afterwards.

"Have you ever wondered what a man's release tastes like, Lavi?" Tyki asked him as they broke the kiss. Lavi's brow furrowed, confused. "You've taken all of mine inside you and I'm afraid you won't get to taste me down there this time, but I want you to be prepared. It takes some getting used to."

The Noah brought his hand up, the two fingers that had collected Lavi's cum in front of the redhead's face. The older man smirked at the Exorcist's surprised expression.

"Those fantasies I mentioned earlier? One of them is you taking me into your mouth and swallowing all of me. Eventually I will see your head between my thighs as I come, though I won't see it tonight."

The Exorcist could feel his body reacting to the other's words, manhood hardening as he imagined what that would be like. He had already had Tyki in his mouth once, but the Noah hadn't come inside his mouth that time. He wanted that part of Tyki too, since he could remember how amazing the Noah's mouth had felt on his arousal - he wanted to give that to the Pleasure too, though he didn't know why he wanted that almost as badly as he wanted the other man inside of him again.

Hesitantly he opened his lips, letting the coated fingers slide into his mouth. The slightly salty, bitter flavor he recognized from the older man's mouth was stronger. He licked the fingers inside his mouth, running his tongue along the smooth skin and sucking. Saliva collected in his mouth, some coming out from between his lips from the gap where the fingers joined. He closed his eyes, pretending he was in Tyki's fantasy, sucking on a different part of the man's anatomy. He moaned at the thought, tongue becoming more eager as the imagining grew stronger.

Tyki's quiet groan was the only warnings he got before the now very clean and very wet fingers were tugged from his mouth and the Noah claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Lavi's body arched up into the older man's, feeling another awakening hardness press against his own.

"Did you like having my fingers in your mouth, lovely?" Tyki asked when they broke apart. Lavi's breathless nod was his answer. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have a better plan for tonight. There's something else I want to see more than your mouth on me. Next time, I promise."

The redhead's heart leapt at the words, careful not to let it show on his face. He only nodded as the Noah moved back to his chest, tongue tracing a nipple before moving down to clean the rest of the mess from Lavi's body. The Exorcist moaned, arching into the feeling as the hot mouth teasing his skin moved even lower. Teeth nibbled lightly on his navel, tongue dipping in to the depression as though mimicking what Tyki's body had been doing to the redhead's earlier.

"Stop teasing..." Lavi said, hands fisting in the sheets as the Noah's mouth moved back up to suck the other nipple, hands roaming to gently caress Lavi's entire chest. The cooling saliva covering his skin caused shivers to run through the Exorcist's body, but he didn't feel cold, not with Tyki's warmth over him, under him, inside of him. He could already tell he'd be sore in the morning, but at the moment future soreness mattered a lot less than immediate desire.

One of the Pleasure's hands pried one of his up from the blanket, moving it just enough so that the Noah could kiss the wrist.

"I promised to explore your body thoroughly, Exorcist, or do you not recall?" Tyki's other hand traced over muscles that jumped under his fingertips, heading down lower to rest just before the patch of red hair between Lavi's thighs. The Exorcist bucked his hips in response, desperate for contact. "I like to think I keep my promises."

With that, the temptingly close hand began moving back up the redhead's body, drawing a low moan of protest from the redhead.

"You've... explored thoroughly... enough..." he complained, reaching up to brushing his hand against one of the Pleasure's nipples. The unexpected action drew a shallow gasp from the older man, whose hands stilled as he stared down at the Exorcist.

"I haven't... touched you very much, but right now, all I want - I need you inside me. Please, Tyki." Lavi begged, hips rolling upward to rub his arousal against the other's.

"Are you sure you're ready, lovely? I was rather rough. You'll be sore." Lavi could see the hunger in the other man's eyes, could tell how much Tyki wanted it even as he tried to be the voice of caution.

"I want it." Lavi repeated. Tyki looked closely at him for a moment more, but then smirked. The Noah turned, reaching over the side of the bed for the lotion he had tossed there earlier. The redhead propped himself up on his elbows, surprised when Tyki motioned him to sit up. He did, wincing a bit as his abused bottom complained. He ignored the pain, leaning forward and taking the kiss Tyki offered in consolation.

"Do you know what it means to ride someone, lovely?" the Pleasure asked against Lavi's lips. Chuckling at Lavi's negative, he elaborated. "It means that I want you sitting on top of my cock, working it inside your body and sliding it in and out at your own pace. You'll control the speed, how hard it goes in, how deep. I want to see you like that."

The redhead thought his body had reached a dangerous level of heat, the words setting off a fire inside of him like the heart of a miniature sun.

"Can you do that for me, Exorcist?"

Tyki nipped at his ear again, then kissed him and slowly leaned back so that Lavi was on top of him. Barely realizing what he was doing, too caught up in the kiss, the redhead moved to straddle the older man, grinding down against firm muscle as something hard slid against his entrance but didn't go inside. He moaned as the Noah's arousal rubbed against the sensitive nerve endings of his entrance, breaking the kiss. Tyki handed him the bottle of lotion.

"You'll want to put more on me before taking it inside."

Lavi nodded, taking the bottle without a second thought and opening it to squirt some on his hands. It was only as he capped the bottle and tossed it aside that he realized that Tyki was staring quite intently at his body, which was on full display from the position. Lavi's legs were bent at the knee, knees to either side of the Noah's hips and back straight, meaning nothing blocked the Pleasure's view of his body from head to groin. His hands fumbled, some of the lotion dripping from his palms to land against the hot flesh of his manhood. He gasped as the still cool gel slid against his heated skin, almost forgetting what the lotion was supposed to be used for until Tyki ground his erection into his ass.

"You're beautiful like this, lovely." Tyki murmured as the redhead turned to coat the man's arousal with lotion. "I can see all of you, no shadows hiding any part of you from me..."

Lavi could feel himself flushing again, as much from the compliment as from the hands rubbing his thighs. Tyki's legs were bent behind him, giving him support as the Pleasure directed him.

"Use my knees to balance yourself. That's good, Exorcist..." The redhead lifted himself up, putting his hands on the Pleasure's knees as directed and shifting until he could feel the tip of the other's manhood lined up with his entrance. He was still stretched from the first time the man entered him, so he lowered himself down. His head was thrown back in a moan, mouth open to allow air in and out of his lungs as he lowered himself to take the other fully inside.

"Excellent... you look so good like this, lovely, taking me inside." The hands on Lavi's thighs were soothing, the Pleasure's voice choked with lust. The Exorcist knew his legs were trembling, knew his body was too much like jelly at the moment to move. It felt so good, to have a man that should have been his enemy buried deep inside him, murmuring encouragement. Slowly, not sure he could trust his weight to his unsteady legs, he lifted himself up again and let gravity help him slid back down. The descent was faster and harder than he had thought, the Pleasure's hips bucking into his unexpectedly but the motion wasn't unwelcome. It had felt good, but not as good as it could feel.

The redhead adjusted his angle and lifted himself up again, slamming back down just as hard as Tyki's hips came up to meet his. That time was closer, but not quite... again, he adjusted his angle and lifted himself, seeing stars as he slammed back down and hit his prostate. His body felt more like jelly than ever, like he was putty in the Noah's capable hands, but he managed to lift himself again and slam back down. A cry tore from his throat, eyes shut as his body focused on sensation. Even though he couldn't see, he could sense Tyki's eyes following his movements, watching as he slid up and slammed back down, motions becoming faster and faster as he got the rhythm down. His motions stopped being awkward ups and downs and transformed into smooth thrusts, moans and pants issuing from the redhead's throat in a torrent.

"God, Tyki... feels so good... oh, God..." He moved his hands to the older man's chest, using that for support instead of his knees so he could thrust back even harder. Tyki's hands were still on his thighs, though now it was more of a grip than a caress. The redhead was fairly certain he'd have bruises tomorrow, but they'd be healed soon enough.

"Lavi..." The Pleasure's voice was thick with want, but Lavi hardly even registered it as he kept moving. "Touch yourself..."

The Exorcist heard that. His movements slowed slightly, eyes opening to stare inquiringly at the Noah. The Pleasure smirked.

"I want to see you touch yourself as you ride me. I'll help you balance." Tyki's hands slid further up his hips, bringing Lavi down with even more force and making the redhead cry out. Breath coming in pants, Lavi slid a hand down to his arousal and wrapped it around his heated flesh. The motions had become natural to him after almost two weeks of too many memories and not enough cold water to wash them away, though he couldn't remember ever resorting to touching himself more than three or four times before he had met Tyki.

His eyes still half-open, he could see the Noah watch his hand as it pumped his manhood in time with his thrusts. Under his hand, he could feel the Pleasure's heart beat quickly, thundering against his ribcage. Tyki's breathing was coming more erratically and his movements were becoming less smooth, as were Lavi's.

They were both close. As one, they sped up in what was almost a race to finish. Lavi came with a loud shout of the other's name, Tyki moments behind him, coming as the redhead's internal walls clamped around him and drew his own release. Lavi's name was on his lips as he came, fully satisfied for the first time two weeks.

The Exorcist collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and obviously exhausted. Tyki gently moved him aside, slipping out from inside the boy as Lavi tried to catch his breath. Tyki's breathing was a bit harsher as well, but quickly returning to normal.

Too tired just yet to go grab proper washcloths, Tyki grabbed one edge of the sheet and wiped off both himself and the Exorcist. Lavi was too exhausted to do much more than roll over at the Pleasure's gentle shove, shivering until Tyki covered them both with the blankets.

"You leaving again?" the redhead asked sleepily, relaxing against the Noah's chest as Tyki settled in behind him.

"Not right away." the older man replied evenly.

"Good... " The Exorcist drifted off to sleep, leaving only that word and a confused Noah behind.

Tyki frowned, wondering what the younger man had meant. Perhaps he had wanted Tyki by his side when he woke up after their first night and the Pleasure had been gone? It was logical, given that the Exorcist had asked if Tyki would stay, but not likely. This wasn't about romance or love, or anything that required both partners to remain in the bed once both had been sufficiently pleasured. This was simply about lust, as far as Tyki was concerned, and pleasure.

It hardly mattered that Lavi had in fact been the one who featured most prominently in his fantasies as of late, no matter what he had told the redhead. The Noah hadn't been able to find anyone who satisfied him since that night with Lavi, not the green eyed noblewoman he had bedded shortly after, nor the boy about Lavi's age he had found a few days later in a smoky tavern in his 'white' persona. The barmaid shortly after that had done nothing for him either, leaving him with lots of frustration to get rid of when he had stumbled across Lavi earlier that night.

He would have to get the Exorcist out of his system before he could move on. If that required a few more nights than he had originally thought, then so be it.

He ran his lips just behind the curve of Lavi's neck, sliding his mouth along to the shoulder blade and leaving a soft kiss there. Lavi made a soft, pleased noise in his sleep, moving back to press his body closer to Tyki's.

The Pleasure decided to wait a few more minutes before getting up. He was oddly comfortable lying like this, though usually he couldn't wait for his partners to fall asleep so he could sneak out. The women tended to wear too much perfume and it irritated his nose when his brain wasn't occupied with... other things. They were always too clingy, even in their sleep, so he tended to count the seconds until they were finally out of it enough for him to sneak away.

The men were a bit different, though normally much sweatier than the women and slept sprawled out on top of Tyki so it was a task to sneak free. Lavi just seemed to fit in his arms, not smelly like the women or sweaty like the men, and his snores were light and soft, almost inaudible.

With a sigh of almost-regret, Tyki released the redhead and got up, making sure the blankets fully covered the naked Exorcist before moving to get his things. He dressed quickly, tucking the deck of cards he had become quite fond of in less than a month into his pants pocket. He turned his attention to his suit jacket, a green glow coming from the pocket. He reached in, drawing out the Innocence.

It lay in his palm, glowing brightly. He glanced back at Lavi, then at the Innocence in his hand. He could crush it now, let the dust particles scatter and complete his job. Lavi had fallen asleep - the redhead could hardly expect Tyki to hold onto the Innocence fragment until they could play again, just in case Lavi won. The Exorcist had been more than willing, even after having lost the green glowing piece of God matter to the Noah.

With a sigh, Tyki walked the few steps to the nightstand and placed the Innocence down on top of it. He turned to the sleeping Exorcist. Memories of their first night played back in his head, as well as the discovery of the King of Diamonds in Lavi's hand after the redhead had admitted to losing. Memories of their second night repeated, making him long to wake the redhead up and have a go at round three. He restrained himself, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the younger man.

"This makes us even. From now on, I destroy all the Innocence I find regardless of whether or not you're there."

He had won the Innocence fair and square (well, he had cheated, but that was beside the point as he never played fair), but he had lost their previous game fair and square. The Earl wouldn't find out that he had given up one piece of Innocence to the enemy, so long as he didn't make it a habit.

He collected the rest of his belongings and left, shutting off the lights as he went.

Tyki left no note this time, but made a silent promise to himself to find the redhead again. Soon.

TBC…

A/N: I hope you all like the fic so far! Please review everyone – reviews make me update faster. (I will not keep a chapter from you all if I don't like the number of reviews I get, but if I get a lot of reviews, maybe I'll update once every three or four days instead of once a week. ^_^) Especially for those of you who put this story on your Favorites or your Alert List – please do review. Reviews make me smile and feed my Lucky muse!


	5. Utter Frustration

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

General Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

He collected the rest of his belongings and left, shutting off the lights as he went.

Tyki left no note this time, but made a silent promise to himself to find the redhead again. Soon.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 5

Utter Frustration

The redhead slowly woke up, eyes sliding open lethargically. He faced what should have been Tyki's side of the bed, but the Noah was long gone. The Exorcist hadn't expected anything different, since it wasn't like they were together for anything more than carnal pleasure.

Ignoring the sudden ache in his chest, he sat up and began looking around for his clothes. His lower body ached, the soreness still unfamiliar but welcome. He had to get back to his own hotel room. The Finder had probably realized by now that he hadn't come back after leaving to retrieve the Innocence. His shoulders slumped at the memory, a surge of guilt washing through him. Bookmen weren't supposed to have 'relations' with anyone in the first place, making what he was doing doubly terrible.

Not only had he spent the night in the arms of an enemy, but he had also broken the unwritten laws of the Bookmen. Again. Not only was he letting this happen, but he had asked for it too by pretending to lose that first game. Now he doubted he could bring himself to attack Tyki, though he was reasonably certain he'd be able to defend himself if it ever came to that.

He had to end this before it got worse.

A green glow shone softly from his left, barely visible in his peripheral vision. He turned, mouth agape as he realized what it was.

Tyki had left the Innocence and Lavi could tell by the placement - exactly where the redhead was most likely to notice it when he woke up - that it wasn't an accident. The Pleasure had left it for him, even though the older man had won the game.

A rush of warmth - not quite like the heat he had felt like night, but similar - filled his body. He felt like he was floating, a grin he was unable to suppress stretching his mouth.

Line Break

Tyki stood out on the balcony, half-dressed with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. His latest conquest was trying to fall asleep in her bed, her mind filled with his false promises of sleeping next to her once he had finished his smoke.

The Pleasure had met her at another high-society party, though he had been the one to lead in the careful steps of seduction. Her hair, a bright, vivid red, had caught his eye. The woman's eyes were a dull brown, but her hair had made up for it and he had chosen her as his partner for the night.

She had been as unsatisfying as his other partners. All he wanted was to leave, perhaps find someone better to ease his frustration with - like Lavi. It had been a week since he had lain with the younger man and already he wanted to go and find him again. The Exorcist had satisfied him and it seemed he wouldn't be able to find fulfillment in anyone else until his desire for the redhead had been worked out of his system. It was inconvenient, but not an insurmountable problem.

He took a deep drag on his cigarette, hearing the woman's breathing even out in the room behind him. He was free to leave. As he crushed the half-smoked cigarette beneath his heel, he wondered how much longer he had to enjoy Lavi's body before the Millennium Earl ordered the Exorcist killed. The Earl was planning something, though he hadn't let anyone in on what, and the man would not wait forever before sending one of the Noah after the Exorcists. It might even be Tyki himself, and it was only a matter of time.

The Pleasure scowled and shoved those thoughts aside, slipping quietly back into the redheaded woman's room to grab his things. He would simply have to take what he could while he could still get it and hope that the Earl ordered the Exorcist's death after he'd had his fill. As he was now, imagining Lavi's corpse sent an unfamiliar chill through his blood.

Line Break

Lavi leaned back against the wall of the alley, trying to catch his breath. His arms shook with the weight of his hammer. The redhead could hear Allen fighting the Akuma, but it sounded like the fight had moved a few streets down in just the few minutes he had been away.

He'd need to hurry if he wanted to catch up. The Innocence they had been sent after was surprisingly well protected, especially considering how light the guard had been on the other Innocence the Exorcists had been sent after lately. The redhead had never been so happy to have a partner on the mission, rather than being solo. He wouldn't have been able to handle all the Akuma by himself, though he had managed for a while until Allen had heard the noise and come running.

As his breathing slowly returning to normal, he took a firmer grip on his hammer and turned towards the distant sounds of fighting. The sight of a figure at the mouth of the alley made him stop short. Ozuchi Kozuchi was lowered automatically and he took a few halting steps towards the man he hadn't seen but in his dreams for three weeks. He had gone on two other, short missions, but he hadn't seen the Noah on either of those. Golden eyes watched him intently, hunger evident on the man's face.

"Tyki?" he asked, staring uncertainly at the unnaturally wide smile the Noah wore. It was a grin he had never seen on the Pleasure's face before, one that chilled him to the bone.

"Let's play a game, Exorcist." the Noah said, tilting his head just slightly to the side. The grin stretched wider as the Pleasure began walking towards him.

"Game? Poker?" Lavi asked, backing up slowly. Something about Tyki's manner set off warning bells in his head, as though he were a rabbit cornered by a very hungry wolf. He suddenly recalled Tyki warning him about a 'dark side' the Noah supposedly had and was just as suddenly sure he was looking at it.

Tyki shook his head, chuckling.

"No, not this time. This time, it's this simple: if I catch you, I get to have you."

The redhead backed into the wall, a startled gasp escaping his lips at the sudden contact.

"What?" he asked weakly, staring as the older man continued his advance, golden eyes raking him up and down. The Exorcist could feel his body stir under the lustful gaze, even as his mind told him to run. There was a barely leashed air of violence around the Pleasure. The Exorcist swallowed heavily, hands tightening on his hammer.

He could order it to extend, get him out of there before Tyki even realized he was escaping, but he didn't move. Logic told him nothing good could come from staying where he was and Tyki was now only a few steps away. In moments the Noah would be close enough to touch him. The redhead's body heated further at the thought, something primal inside him responding to the violence in the air.

"Not going to run?" the Pleasure asked, still grinning widely. Logic trumped desire at the question. Lavi swung his weapon so that the head was braced against the ground.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!" he began, tightening his grip on the handle. "Ext-"

A hand grabbed his neck and shoved him backward into the wall, cutting off his words. His hammer fell from his hands as he raised them to try and pry the fingers from around his neck. He could still breathe, he wasn't being strangled, but he couldn't speak. His feet were an inch above the ground and he kicked, instinctively trying to break free.

"Too slow." the Noah told him smugly. "Now..."

The Exorcist breathed more easily as the Pleasure let his feet touch the ground but didn't remove his hand from the redhead's neck, holding on loosely. Lavi's back was still pressed against the harsh brick, Tyki moving in closer to the pinned redhead and grinding their hips together.

Lavi's gasp of surprise at the eager hardness pressing against him was swallowed by a bruising kiss. Tyki's mouth devoured his, biting at the lower lip and thrusting his tongue inside to taste the Exorcist deeply. The redhead moaned, half in shock and half in arousal as the Noah continued to move against him.

Tyki broke the kiss as brutally as he began, not pausing to sooth the younger man's lips. The Noah's hands raked down the redhead's chest to his belt buckle, undoing it and shoving both Lavi's pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. Lavi gasped as air hit his heated skin.

The Pleasure lifted one of his hands and bit into the material of his glove, tugging it off his hand. As soon as his fingers were free and the white glove was tucked into the pocket of his jacket, he lifted three fingers to Lavi's mouth.

"Suck." the older man demanded, shoving all three fingers into Lavi's mouth at once. The redhead nearly choked, doing his best to coat the fingers with saliva. He was fairly certain he knew what was coming next. A small string of anxiety swept though him, though his excitement didn't dissipate.

The Pleasure removed his fingers, apparently satisfied with their wetness or just too impatient to wait. Lavi would have bet on the latter, especially as the Noah's hand immediately went to the younger man's ass. One wet finger pressed against his entrance before quickly pushing inside. The Exorcist gasped in pain as surprise, trying to wiggle away from the intrusion. Saliva wasn't exactly the best lubricant - it didn't stay nearly wet enough.

A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching him long before he was ready.

"No - Tyki, wait- " Lavi gasped out, reaching up to push the other man away. Rather than shove, however, his hands clenched at the Noah's shoulders as the Pleasure added in a third finger. The pain seemed to radiate from his lower body, tears forming in his eyes. He had felt pain much worse than this before, but not there, not like this.

He bit his lip to hold back a cry, biting so hard he could taste blood as the three fingers stretched him. He didn't dare open his mouth, afraid the small whimpers currently forcing past his lips would turn into pleas for Tyki to stop, or louder cries. Small traces of pleasure made their way through the pain, making it more bearable. It didn't exactly feel 'good', was nowhere near the mind-blowing pleasure he knew Tyki could make him feel when the Noah wasn't so impatient, but it wasn't terrible.

Even though pain was still more felt than pleasure, even if it 'wasn't terrible' rather than 'good', Lavi still wanted it. Part of him enjoyed the pain, part of him wanted the hurt more than the joy. The redhead felt nausea roil about in his belly, disgusted by his own desires. What kind of a person wanted what was practically rape?

But he wanted it. He wanted it so badly, even as he bit down harder and bled from his lip, even as the pain continued to spread.

The fingers left and he released his lip from between his teeth, feeling small amounts of blood run down his chin. He gasped in quick, shallow breaths, feeling the hurt lessen as he concentrated on breathing deeply.

A tongue licked the crimson from his face, sucking on his lower lip for more of the coppery flavor. He was drawn into another kiss, one flavored with his blood and even hungrier than the first. He shouldn't have liked it nearly as much as he did, he should have minded the taste of blood in Tyki's saliva, but he didn't care. The Noah broke away from the kiss, quickly spitting red-tinged saliva into his ungloved palm while undoing his pants with his free hand. The Pleasure let his clothing fall just enough to free his arousal before coating himself thinly with the makeshift lubricant.

The redhead yelped, arms going around Tyki's neck for balance as hands slid under his thighs and lifted him effortlessly. The movement brought Lavi's entrance before the Pleasure's manhood and the older man wasted no time in thrusting inside. He sheathed himself deeply, either ignoring or deaf to the Exorcist's pained cry.

Lavi whimpered, the pain from penetration worse than ever before. Even his first time, when he had only a vague idea of what to expect and hadn't been fully prepared for the pain, hurt nothing like this. Tears were an instinctive reaction and he could feel a few salty drops trickle down his cheeks. More fell as he realized that his arousal hadn't gone, that he wanted more even as his mind wanted to feel sickened by what was happening.

"Tyki..." he moaned piteously as the Noah began to move. The man had paused for the barest second after entering, though the redhead wasn't sure if that was the Pleasure's kinder nature returning or simply a trick of his mind. The Pleasure moved inside him seemingly without a care for the redhead's well being. The Noah's thrusts were rough and hard, painful without proper lubrication, but even so Tyki hit his prostate every time he moved inside. Pleasure built inside the Exorcist's body, even as he felt fresh pain from inside and a tiny trickle of something warm began to run from his entrance.

He gasped and panted in Tyki's ear, hips just slightly rocking against the older man's thrusts. His manhood was massaged against the inside of his shirt and his abdomen, his whole body sandwiched between the Pleasure and the wall. The older man's ragged breathing told the redhead that Tyki was close to coming, and Lavi knew he wasn't too far behind.

A low, shaky moan and a rush of heat inside of him was all that he needed and he was coming too, his release soaking the inside of his shirt and chest with white liquid. His body was like jelly, the lingering pain making his muscles tense and not allowing him to control his limbs well. His hands slid from the Noah's shoulders as the man pulled out, the movement a lot slower than the frantic coupling. His legs wobbled and refused to hold him up as he was lowered and allowed to 'stand'. Lavi leaned against the wall for support, pants and boxers more around his knees than upper thighs. He didn't have the strength at the moment to adjust his clothing but did have the strength to lift his head and look at the other man. The redhead was exhausted, mentally and physically, but he didn't feel dirty or unclean.

"Tyki?" he said slowly, voice a bit hoarse. The Pleasure was simply staring at him, a look of what could have been called shock in his eyes. Lavi knew he made quite a sight, blood drying on his lips and chin, face probably reddened from the few tears that had leaked from his eyes and of course, tear tracks. His clothing was rumpled, shirt hanging just low enough to give him some modesty. His hair was likely a mess. He could feel something warm leaking from his entrance - he reached back behind himself to touch at the trail, wincing at the pain.

When he brought his hand up to see, there was blood mixed in with the white of Tyki's release. The Pleasure saw it too, eyes widening a bit further at the bright crimson. Lavi just stared at it for a moment, then looked back into Tyki's eyes.

The Noah turned away, hurriedly tucking himself back in and closing up his pants. The redhead opened his mouth, a sudden urge to protest too great to deny, and reached out with his clean hand to grab at the older man's suit jacket.

The Exorcist's hand passed right through, or perhaps missed entirely. Lavi couldn't tell, especially as the Noah had disappeared through the closest wall seconds later. The redhead stared at the wall through which Tyki vanished, an inexplicable sense of loss washing through him. Something ached in his chest and the one thing he wanted above all else for comfort was the very man that had just left, the one who had caused his need for reassurance.

He chuckled dryly as he bent over slowly to grab his pants and pull them back to where they should be - on his hips. Even the slow movement of his body hurt, and he again glanced at his blood and cum covered hand before he wiped the mess on his shirt. He had spares in his luggage and could cover the stains up with his jacket until he had time to change. His bigger concern was if Allen would notice the limp he would have to adopt while walking for a while.

He pulled his pants and boxers up, again wincing at the motion. He fastened the belt a bit looser than he would have normally, allowing his pants to sag a bit and not press right up against his still-tender skin. Lavi didn't feel quite up to walking, so he leaned against the brick wall of the alley, staring up at the sky. He would have sat down, since his legs weren't exactly supporting him properly yet, but he knew that sitting would be painful and he wouldn't get back up for ages. He watched the clouds go by, but his thoughts were far away.

He wanted to be mad at Tyki, since he hadn't exactly consented and the Noah had been rough, but he couldn't actually work up the emotion. If he felt anything in regard to the Pleasure, it was longing and affection and lust. Even now, that was what he felt. Lavi, or, more correctly, Bookman Junior did not like where his feelings were heading. He could see the path he had started down with Tyki and could see where it was going. If he broke it off now (and Tyki had just given him the perfect excuse), there would be less pain in the end.

Bookmen did not have attachments. He had put off contemplating that law until now, since it had never been a problem before the Black Order and Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Miranda, Komui, hell, even Kanda, and now Tyki. The friendships he had made would be maintained until it was time to leave the Order, since it hardly helped to antagonize the people who would watch his back in a fight, but this particular relationship he could cut off now. The attachment was probably still in the formative stages, so it would be best to end it before it progressed any further.

If his chest hurt this bad now, he didn't want to think what would happen if he let it go for a few more months before telling Tyki not to see him again.

Line Break

Tyki leaned against the wall he had just walked through, knowing the redhead was still on the other side. He could walk back through and continue where he had left off, damn the blood and damn the pain he was sure the Exorcist felt.

He had never treated a partner like that before. His darker nature rarely came out except in a fight and he had never gone 'black' with someone during the act. Then again, he couldn't remember ever being so frustrated before either. It had been three weeks, three terrible weeks of finding partners to satisfy his needs and finding no one equal to the task. Each sub-par coupling had only made his desire for the Exorcist hotter and more desperate, as though each person in between sessions with Lavi was a whetstone for his lust. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone so long without satisfying sex, not when there was a person he desired. What he desired, he got, be it a person or a weapon or a trinket he saw in a store. Whenever he had desired someone as he desired Lavi, he had been able to stay with the person until he tired of him or her or the person became too clingy.

Somehow, though, he doubted that the separation was all that there was to blame. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to possess someone as completely as he wanted to possess Lavi. The redhead was his and he wanted it to be his touch the Exorcist would always remember, no matter who eventually won the younger man's heart.

Bitterness welled up inside his chest and he slammed his fist back against the brick behind him at the thought.

It was irrational, he knew. Lavi was training to become a Bookman, and Bookmen did not have 'attachments'. There was no wife or partner in the redhead's future as long as he was Bookman's apprentice, but the Noah doubted the Exorcist would be able to complete the journey he had begun. Lavi was a passionate creature, as fiery as his hair and had a caring heart underneath the cynicism. A man like that could never become a Bookman, a person who threw away his heart, all passion and all caring of the world as a place with people in it and devoted himself entirely to history. Lavi had the drive, the thirst for knowledge, and the dedication to do it, but he wouldn't because even Tyki could see that the boy still saw people as people, not just long-lived mammals with the ability to speak.

Eventually, Lavi would realize that he was still too attached to the people in the world to separate himself from it entirely. The redhead would find someone else and then it would be that person who got to see the Exorcist's face twist in ecstasy-

A sudden memory of the younger man's face twisted in pain as he shoved forward carelessly broke into his thoughts. The Noah's anger instantly evaporated, metaphorical bile rising in his throat. He had seen the young man duck into the alley, presumably to catch his breath as he had been fighting on his own for several minutes before the white-haired boy - Allen Walker - had heard the noise and joined the fight. Tyki had been so frustrated and had only one thought on his mind - he wanted to bury himself deep inside the redhead and finally find fulfillment. The redhead's cries of ecstasy had echoed in his head. His mind had changed every person he had slept with since he last saw the redhead to copies of the Exorcist, though no one had been able to satisfy him. Nothing had satisfied him, not until his attack in the alley.

That's what it had been. He had attacked the redhead, had forced him. He had prepared the redhead, but to his shame could hardly call it 'preparing'. How he had treated Lavi was about how he'd treat a whore who spread his legs for a living and was already stretched from the countless other men who'd used him, nothing like how he should have treated a young man who, up until two months ago, had been a virgin. To Tyki's knowledge, the boy had only let one person inside his body- the Pleasure himself. He had only been inside the boy three times, not including the fiasco just moments ago in the alley.

What was worse was that he already wanted the Exorcist again. The Noah wanted Lavi's legs around his waist, those blunt nails scratching down his back as the redhead's voice cried breathlessly in his ear. He wanted to phase back through the wall and take the younger man again, though slower with many more tender caresses and soft kisses. He wanted that heat around him again.

He groaned lightly at the thought, then took a deep breath and tried talking sense to his libido. He wouldn't be surprised if Lavi refused to let him close again, refused all future 'games' and never let Tyki into his bed again. The redhead would be hurt from his actions just minutes ago. The Exorcist had been bleeding.

The Pleasure growled, tightening his hands into fists and forcing himself to walk away from the wall. Once he had better control of himself, he would seek out Lavi and apologize somehow. There was no excuse for his actions, but at the very least he owed an apology.

When was the last time he had actually apologized to someone and meant it?

He couldn't remember that either.

TBC…


	6. An Apology

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

General Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Once he had better control of himself, he would seek out Lavi and apologize somehow. There was no excuse for his actions, but at the very least he owed an apology.

When was the last time he had actually apologized to someone and meant it?

He couldn't remember that either.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 6

An Apology

Lavi stared out the window of his hotel room into the darkened sky. He felt much more like himself after a hot bath and some time just spent relaxing while eating a good hot meal. The redhead had made sure to clean himself thoroughly during his bath, which had taken him some time, but the hot water had done its work. Allen had retrieved the Innocence without any problems, thankfully. The white-haired Exorcist had seemed more worried that Lavi hadn't returned to the fight than annoyed, as Kanda would have been.

Allen had noticed him limping, unfortunately, but the redhead had managed to pass it off as a leg wound with some fake reports of an injury from before Allen showed up to help and a wide smile. The older had felt slightly guilty when the younger Exorcist had apologized for being so late and promised to get to fights earlier, but not guilty enough to tell what had actually caused the limping.

He didn't know if his naive friend could handle it.

With a sigh, he turned away from the window. He had already dressed for bed in long pajama pants and an overly large, old shirt. They were comfortably worn, since he had owned them for years. The redhead had figured he'd go to sleep early, since the extra rest might help speed the healing process. He had stopped bleeding - had in fact stopped bleeding long before he had left the alley and staggered to where he thought he had last heard the sounds of fighting - and the pain was much less than before his hot bath, but he'd be sore for days. Lavi doubted he'd be able to sit comfortably for at least a little while and would need to be careful not to wince when bending over, but it could have been worse.

The Exorcist walked slowly to the bed, intending to sit - well, recline so as not to put too much weight on his rear - and read for a few minutes before going to sleep. He rested his hand on the nightstand, where his weapon lay within reach in palm-sized form, and was just turning to sit when a voice interrupted him.

"Lavi?"

The redhead straightened up, warmth spreading through his chest even as his heart accelerated and mouth went dry. He scanned the room for the voice's source, not surprised to find him standing by the wall in front of the window. The moonlight coming in through the window didn't quite illuminate Tyki's face, since the Noah was standing more to the side than in front of said window.

The Exorcist didn't move, more surprised to see the Pleasure again than afraid. Any normal person probably would have been frightened to see someone who had been so violent with them in what should have been a tender act, but Lavi had never been 'normal'. He held still, half of him arguing that he should walk forward and embrace the Pleasure while the other half demanded that he take up his hammer and attack.

Tyki stepped forward, his face now illuminated by the moonlight. The pale light washed out colors, but Tyki's eyes were still bright gold and his expression soft and compassionate.

"I came to see how you were doing and to apologize." the older man said, voice soft. He maintained distance between himself and the redhead, not moving any closer as if to respect the Exorcist's invisible boundaries. "I was a bit... well, more than a bit rough with you earlier."

Lavi nodded wordlessly, moving his gaze to the ground. This was the perfect chance he had been waiting for. He had, after all, decided that it would be for the best to stop seeing Tyki completely, and the Noah's rough handling earlier was the perfect excuse. He opened his mouth, but no words escaped. A lump seemed to grow inside his throat, and he swallowed thickly around it.

The Noah stepped a bit closer, still well outside the redhead's personal space.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" Tyki asked. Lavi looked up, a single word somehow forcing itself past his lips before he thought about it.

"How?"

The Noah's eyes widened in shock, but Lavi ignored the man's reaction. The words flowed quickly now and without conscious thought, logic protesting each word as it left his lips.

"I mean, if it's something..." He made a vague gesture behind himself, reddening slightly. "I can't- I'll be sore enough as it is, I won't be able to..."

It was frustrating how he couldn't seem to be able to say the words. Even without him verbalizing what he meant, the Pleasure still understood. His shocked expression melted into a smirk, though a bit more gentle than the older man's normally smug twist of the lips.

"I won't enter you this time, lovely. This afternoon I only thought about satisfying myself and didn't think about what you needed. There are things I can do, if you let me, without going inside." Tyki's expression softened further, the smirk disappearing as he spoke. "Remember the first night, what I did with my mouth?"

Lavi nodded, flushing slightly as his blood warmed at the memory.

"I can do that for you again, if you like."

Lavi thought it over, suddenly indecisive. It had been so easy - well, not easy, but easier - earlier on to decide that it would be best to cut all ties with Tyki the next time he saw the man. Now that the chance had come, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Well, he could still tell the Pleasure not to seek him out again after this, once Tyki had 'apologized'.

"Okay." he said, taking a deep, slow breath. With that single word, Tyki's eyes had gone a deeper gold and an almost relieved expression crossed his face. The Noah moved closer, Lavi not budging and simply watching the other man approach.

When the Pleasure was close enough, the older man reached out to the redhead, laying one hand gently on the younger man's cheek and sliding the other behind his head. The Exorcist let himself be drawn into a soft kiss. The Noah's tongue gently traced his lower lip, running over the small scab as if in apology for his earlier roughness. The Exorcist shut his eye, opening his mouth for Tyki's tongue. The wet muscle moved inside his mouth, tasting him carefully as if worried Lavi would break.

As the kiss began to get heated, the Noah ended it. Annoyed, the Exorcist opened his eye and sent a half-hearted glare at the man. He wouldn't break or shatter from anything the Pleasure did tonight, and he wanted to feel that passion he knew the other felt for him. As nice as the kiss had been, all innocence and sugar without spice or heat, it was a lie. His chest ached oddly at the thought, but he shoved the feeling aside.

Tyki seemed to catch his meaning and simply smiled.

"Before we go any further, it would probably be best to get you comfortable. It's painful to sit, correct?"

"A little." That was all Lavi would admit to. The Noah nodded, guiding Lavi backward towards the bed.

"It would be best to lay down then, rather than sit on the edge." The redhead's knees hit the mattress and he winced as he buckled, only to be caught by Tyki and placed gently on the bed. The Pleasure moved him until he lay with his head propped up by the pillows and his legs spread just enough for the Noah to rest in between them.

Lavi had to smile.

"You really like this position, don't you?" he said, parroting his question during their second night. The older man smiled at the reference.

"I do." he replied, carefully propping himself over the Exorcist's body so none of his weight rested on the younger man. Their lips met again and this time it was Lavi who took the initiative, opening his mouth and requesting entrance into Tyki's using his tongue. The Noah's mouth opened, part in surprise and part in curiosity. He allowed the redhead to dominate the kiss, half-chuckling into Lavi's mouth as the Exorcist reached up to pull the Pleasure closer and deepen the kiss.

The Noah broke off first, trailing his mouth down Lavi's neck and pressing a small kiss to the pulse point just above the collar of the redhead's nightshirt. A hand slid under the thin material, pushing the shirt up slightly to reveal several inches of somewhat tanned skin. Fingers traced the younger man's nipple, caressing it until it formed a stiff peak. The hand slid down the redhead's chest as the Exorcist squirmed, fingers tracing the lines of his muscles and moving over his ribs.

The Noah's head lowered even further as he tugged the shirt up so that Lavi's body from his collarbone to the low-hanging waistband of his sleep pants was exposed to the lukewarm air of the room. The Pleasure's tongue circled the rosy flesh of the Exorcist's nipple, smirking and regaining his confidence in regards to the redhead as the younger man moaned lightly. He sucked the peak into his mouth. His hand explored the bare flesh exposed to him, feeling himself harden as the younger man arched slightly into his touches.

This time, things were all about Lavi. He wouldn't - couldn't, for reasons he couldn't even explain to himself- let his own desires into this moment, this night.

He switched nipples, drawing his tongue along the smooth pectorals of the Exorcist. Lavi groaned, shifting so he could rub his growing arousal against the Noah's bent leg. Tyki would have loved to forget his earlier concerns and just strip the boy and have him, but he restrained himself. He ached, body longing to sheath itself inside, but his mind prevailed and he continued his slow exploration of the redhead's chest.

Lavi moved his hips quicker, ignoring the slight complaints from other parts of his anatomy.

"Tyki..." he said, voice already breathless. "Please?"

"Do you want this over already?" Tyki asked, only half-teasing as he drew his lips down over a defined abdomen. The redhead groaned in frustration as the Noah's legs moved away from the junction of his legs so the Pleasure could slide down further.

"No... I don't want it over, but I want it..." Lavi's hips rolled upwards, the redhead gasping breathlessly as his manhood rubbed against the Pleasure's body. "I want your mouth on me."

"This would hardly be a proper apology if I refused." Tyki shifted so his elbows held him up, freeing his hands to work on the drawstring holding up the Exorcist's pants. "If you're sure that it's what you want..." The pants slid down.

"I'm sure." Lavi gasped as cool air hit his arousal. Puffs of warm air moved past him moments later as the Pleasure lowered his head, lips brushing the tip of the younger man's arousal with every word.

"Your wish is my command."

The Pleasure kissed the head, then slowly slid his lips open and began sliding down over the younger man's shaft. Wet heat engulfed the redhead and the Exorcist tried to control himself. The Noah's hands were holding down his hips and he knew the other man could feel him tremble.

"Ah, Tyki..." he moaned, reaching down to grab at the man's hair as the Pleasure began to slide back up. He more rested his hands on the man's head than pushed, letting Tyki do as he pleased. The Pleasure's mouth kept a firm suction as he slid back up and tongued the slit at the top of Lavi's manhood. The younger man gasped, hips bucking against Tyki's hands as the Noah moved back down. One suit-clad arm moved across the Exorcist's hips, holding him down while the Pleasure's other hand moved to caress him intimately. Lavi moaned, fingers tangling more in dark hair as he struggled to keep his eye opened.

The sight was still one of the hottest he had ever seen. The sight of Tyki's mouth, his head, down there was electrifying. He didn't want to miss a second, not the contrast of his skin between Tyki's lips, not the small moans the Pleasure made, not the feeling of the Noah's tongue caressing him.

"Oh, God-" Lavi moaned as the older man took him all the way inside, swallowing him. Tyki hummed around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through the redhead. Lavi cried out, trying earnestly to thrust upwards but failing due to Tyki's well-placed arm. The Noah carefully withdrew, chuckling at Lavi's cry of protest. He was so close...

"That made you come right away last time, Lavi." the Pleasure said. He drew his tongue over the vein on the underside of Lavi's arousal. The older man's tongue swirled around the head, then teased the slit before the Noah's head began to bob up and down. The Exorcist gasped, writhing as Tyki's hand joined his mouth and stroked him in time to the motions of the Pleasure's head.

The redhead came, crying out as Tyki swallowed rapidly around him. The older man milked him dry, a few drops of the younger man's release leaking out of the corner of the Noah's mouth.

Tyki drew away, licking his lips in satisfaction as he took in Lavi's dazed, sated expression and heaving chest. His own desire wasn't easy to manage- the redhead had never looked more delicious. He was more than a little tempted to take the Exorcist again and damn the consequences. With effort, almost every fiber of his being against leaving, he restrained himself and pulled the younger man's pants back up. He tied them, placing a small kiss above the waistband before pulling Lavi's shirt down to cover him. He moved out of the bed. His own need was becoming hard to ignore and he knew what the result would be if he stayed. Just sucking Lavi off had him hard and wanting, despite their earlier encounter.

"Goodnight, Exorcist. Pleasant dreams." he said, moving towards the window to leave when the redhead stopped him.

"Wait, Tyki-"

The Noah turned, lifting an eyebrow in askance at the Exorcist's slightly embarrassed expression. The reason for the flush quickly became clear.

"You haven't come yet."

Tyki forced himself to smile, a rush of desire going through him at the words. He wanted nothing more than to come, to be inside the redhead again, but he would not.

"Tonight was all about my apology to you, lovely. You don't need to do anything." he said, lying as his body screamed for release. He would either need to use his hand for relief (which he hadn't done in years) or find someone who he could quickly seduce for the release of at least some of his tension. The former was almost a more attractive option, though nothing could beat another warm body.

"If I wanted to, would you let me?"

The Pleasure stared, shocked and uncertain if he had heard correctly. Was he just imagining things, or had Lavi just...?

The redhead looked at him from the bed, expression determined. He was still in the reclined position Tyki had left him in, but then moved so he was kneeling on the mattress.

"If I wanted to, would you let me?" he repeated, lifting a hand slowly to his lips. "As I said earlier, I can't... not quite yet, but maybe with my mouth..."

How many times had Tyki imagined that mouth around him, seen that head buried between his thighs in his fantasies as he achieved ecstasy? Ever since that first night, when he had wanted to come so badly inside the then-inexperienced boy's mouth but had wanted to come inside him even more, that had been one of his most prominent fantasies. As if reading his thoughts, Lavi smirked. The expression didn't quite carry the same weight one of Tyki's smirks had, but the younger man's face was smug nonetheless.

"You did say that having my mouth on you was one of your fantasies, right?" Uncertainty flickered across the Exorcist's face when the Noah still didn't move. He looked away, pasting on a false smile. "Unless you don't want me to. Go on then - goodnight."

Lavi turned away, lying down again as if to sleep with his back turned towards Tyki.

"It's not that I don't want it, lovely - quite the contrary-" Tyki began, voice heated and heavy as he took two small steps towards the bed. The redhead didn't move. "I want your mouth around me almost as much as I want you around me again, but you don't have to. This was my apology for earlier."

The room was silent for a moment. The Noah turned to leave, and was once again interrupted by Lavi who still had his back turned towards the Pleasure.

"I liked it, you know." Again, Tyki froze in surprise. The redhead continued quietly. "It might have hurt, but I wanted it all the same. Maybe not quite so roughly, but… if you wanted to do me like that again, I'd probably let you."

"Are you saying I didn't need to apologize?" Tyki asked carefully. "Do you only want to repay me for what I just did?"

Lavi stayed quiet.

"I would have apologized anyway, lovely. I was unnecessarily rough with you, but if you want to suck me off, to use your mouth on me-" The Noah smirked, golden eyes darkening with lust. "-then I wouldn't object."

The redhead sat up, turning towards the Pleasure with an almost timid smile.

"It's not just a 'thanks' for what you did with your mouth - though that was nice -" The determination was back, want turning Lavi's eye a darker green. "I want to."

Tyki covered the remaining distance to the bed in a heartbeat, sitting down next to the redhead before reaching out to caress his cheek with one hand. The Exorcist leaned into the touch, eye staying open.

"You're sure you want this, lovely?" Tyki asked, already leaning in for a kiss. The redhead leaned forward to meet him in lieu of an answer, hands moving to the Pleasure's shoulders and urging him to lie down as Lavi had been laying down minutes before. The Noah obeyed the silent demand, relaxing onto the pillows but still propped up enough to see the Exorcist move downwards. Hands skimmed along Tyki's chest, the touches feather-light through the cloth. The Noah gave a pleased hum as the younger man swiftly worked downwards until the redhead faced his belt buckle. The Exorcist quickly undid the belt and the pants, making the Noah laugh lowly.

"Eager, are we?" he inquired rhetorically, thrusting his hips shallowly. "Not that I'm complaining..."

Nervous and shaking only slightly, Lavi used one of his arms to pin Tyki's hips down while his other hand encircled the base of the Noah's thick shaft. The older man bit off a groan as the redhead began to stroke him slowly. Soft, hot breaths brushed across his heated skin before a tongue tentatively licked him. The tongue circled the head slowly, motions awkward but earnest. Tyki moaned, encouraging the younger man and Lavi grew bolder. He drew his tongue over the underside of the Noah's manhood, remembering how good it had felt when the Pleasure had done that to him. Tyki groaned.

"That's good, Exorcist..." he said, eyes fixed on Lavi's head as the younger man moved to cover the Noah's arousal with his mouth. His tongue massaged the hard flesh pressing it down, drawing another moan from Tyki's lips. The redhead took in as much as he could as deep as he could comfortably fit, hand encircling and caressing the rest.

"Just like that, lovely..." Tyki panted out, entranced by the sight of pink lips wrapped around him as Lavi began to bob his head. The Exorcist followed from memory what the older man had done to him, moving his tongue over the head before he slid back down as far as he could take it.

Tyki didn't seem to find his actions wanting or lacking in any way, if the groans of encouragement were any indication. Fingers tangled in red locks, holding tightly but not pressing down as the Exorcist continued to slid his head up and down. Lavi paused, his mouth surrounding the older man's shaft and the head of it somewhere near the back of his throat. Carefully, the redhead relaxed his throat muscles and slid down even further. He could feel his gag reflex act up but controlled it, though in the process he slid back a bit off the Noah's arousal. Stubbornly, he began sliding back down.

"Ah..." Tyki gasped, sounding truly surprised and more than a bit excited. His hips thrust lightly up into Lavi's mouth, arms trembling. "You... don't have to do this.../Lavi/..." The Exorcist's name was more a moan than a word. Lavi kept sliding down, taking Tyki all the way inside his mouth until his nose was buried in the patch of dark hair around the older man's sex.

The Pleasure was close, Lavi knew. Remembering what the Noah had done, he began to hum. It was tuneless and didn't follow any song, but he hummed. Tyki cried out sharply and something warm began to gush down the redhead's throat. Surprised, the Exorcist instinctively pulled back, only to have his mouth fill with Tyki's release. Some spilled out the corners of his mouth, Lavi's throat too inexperienced to keep up with swallowing all of it. He did try, but he could feel it run out his mouth and down his chin. When the rush of white ended, Lavi pulled away completely and looked towards the older man's face.

The taste in his mouth, while not entirely familiar or exceptionally pleasant, was forgotten upon seeing the sated, content expression on the Pleasure's face. A rush of euphoria, of power and glee, raced through Lavi. He had made Tyki feel that way; his actions had put that expression on the Noah's face.

Tyki looked back at him, golden eyes darkening briefly at the sight of white liquid on the redhead's face. The Pleasure sat up, coaxing Lavi towards his mouth. He licked up the white trails, wet muscle slowly tracing a path to the younger man's mouth where he was met heatedly by the Exorcist's tongue and pulled into a kiss. Tyki broke away first, breathing heavily.

"We should stop here." he warned, already feeling his body take interest again. Reluctantly, Lavi nodded and moved off the older man. He had ended up straddling the Pleasure when they kissed. He moved away, watching quietly as Tyki adjusted his clothes and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. The redhead was struck by the sudden urge to ask the Noah to stay, if only for a few minutes, but quelled it. Harsh reality began sinking in again.

He was going to be a Bookman - eventually he would have to let Tyki go (unless the Pleasure 'let him go' first) and after the Noah had pinned him to a wall and drove into him, he had decided to tell the older man to stop coming to find him. He had promised himself that they'd 'break up' when they next met. He had to hold on to that promise, since letting go would only hurt worse if he formed a real attachment to the man. Now was the time - he had put it off for their brief exchange of pleasure, but he couldn't put it off any longer. If he didn't do it now, he'd have another week, or two, or three to rethink his decision and have those confusing, wonderful dreams.

It had to be now. The Pleasure was already walking towards the window, a 'goodnight' tossed casually over his shoulder.

"Tyki-"

The older man turned, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is something wrong, lovely?" Realization dawned in his eyes. "Do you need me to stay?"

Something sharp dug into Lavi's chest at the obvious reluctance in the man's tone. He gritted his teeth, looking away before he responded. He had to do this, it was for the best-

"When will I see you again?" he asked, freezing in shock as he realized what he had said. That wasn't what he had meant to say! He had wanted to say 'don't come see me again', but somewhere along the path from logic to throat his message had been lost. He didn't look at the Noah, hearing relief and smugness in Tyki's tone as he replied.

"So eager for my touch again already? Don't worry, lovely, you'll see me again soon."

A few more footsteps, a swish of cloth, and Tyki was gone. Lavi didn't move, kneeling on his bed in the silent room as he cursed himself. He had been so stupid and he was so very, very slow. A dread crept into his stomach and settled in as he thought back to his question and what it meant for him.

He wanted to see Tyki again. He had known that. He wanted the man's touch again, and soon. He had known that. More than that, though, he just wanted to see the Noah. Even if nothing happened between them, even if meeting up with Tyki didn't lead to getting hot and sweaty and sated, he wanted to see the other man. He knew that now, but he hadn't known it then.

He ignored the dull ache in the vicinity of his heart, moving to lie down on the bed. The sheets felt cold and the bed lumpy and uncomfortable, too empty to let him sleep well. As he prepared for rest, all he could think was that he was too slow, he had been too late.

He had already formed an attachment.

As he shut his eyes, he couldn't help the stray thought telling him that, since the damage was already done, he may as well enjoy himself a little bit longer before the inevitable conclusion.

TBC…


	7. Cutting Ties

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all but volume 7 of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

As he shut his eyes, he couldn't help the stray thought telling him that, since the damage was already done, he may as well enjoy himself a little bit longer before the inevitable conclusion.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 7

Cutting Ties

Tyki walked quickly along the dark, empty street, thoughts churning. His own mind was confusing him, his impulses and emotions unlike anything he had felt before.

Lavi was simply a way to pass the time. The redhead was the only person who could satisfy him at the moment, but that was all. The Exorcist was there for his entertainment, his amusement, and could be discarded at any time like all of Tyki's previous conquests. Lavi was no different, just the latest face in a long line of faces, and would be just as quickly forgotten.

The certainty that the Pleasure had in all those facts had been solid after their first game. Perhaps even after the second, but the granite rock of his belief was slowly being eroded away into sand. He had never before even felt an urge to stay with one of his partners beyond their coupling, yet his reluctance with Lavi minutes ago had been more of a reflex than actual feeling. He hadn't exactly wanted the redhead to ask him to stay, since who knows what would have happened if the Exorcist had asked, but if he could trust himself not to take the younger man again he wouldn't have minded staying.

That was the most confusing part. He wouldn't have minded staying just a little bit longer with the redhead. His simultaneous disappointment and elation at Lavi's next question had startled him just as much, though he managed to cover that up. His joy he could understand, since there was nothing closer to heaven at the moment than being inside of the Exorcist, but the disappointment was less comprehensible. Disappointment was something he had never before associated with a partner not caring if he left.

A voice broke into his thoughts, someone calling him from the shadows.

"Tyki-pon!"

The Noah stopped abruptly, turning towards the familiar voice as a tendril of nervousness shot through him. Why on Earth was the Earl here?

He spotted the large figure in the shadows, quickly composing himself.

"My dear Earl." He bowed slightly. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. What brings you to the middle of nowhere?"

The Manufacturer moved forward slightly, customary grin stretching his lips.

"I was looking for you, Tyki-pon! It's time for the family to get together for dinner again, after all, and I came to get you since it seems you forgot." The Earl's smile turned a touch malicious and Tyki felt a chill go through him. In all the excitement earlier, he had completely forgotten about the 'family dinner' the fat man had planned for that night. Most likely the Maker was going to set some plan in motion, since 'family dinners' were only called for major projects.

Perhaps it was whatever the man had been working on for the past two months. As far as Tyki was aware, none of the Noah - not even Road - knew what the Earl was plotting.

"It does seem to have slipped my mind." Tyki admitted, shrugging though his shoulders were tense. "A pair of Exorcists arrived here earlier and I'm afraid they beat me to the Innocence. There was a bit of a scuffle with some of the Akuma in this town - our side was completely wiped out." The Pleasure hadn't exactly tried too hard to go after the Innocence after stumbling upon Lavi, but he wasn't about to tell the Earl that.

The large man sighed heavily.

"Exorcists are always messing up my plans and killing my cute little children. All the other members of our family have already arrived - I should have known the Exorcists were responsible for you not showing up." Tyki relaxed slightly. It seemed as if the Manufacturer bought his excuse. The story was mostly truth after all, even if the finer details had been omitted.

The Earl beckoned with a hand, urging Tyki to follow him.

"Come now, Tyki-pon. I have a piece of the Ark with me." The short man turned, almost skipping down one of the nearby dark alleys. At a more sedate pace, Tyki followed.

Not for the first time, he wasn't looking forward to the family meeting.

Line Break

"Tyki!"

Road leapt up from her seat and rushed towards the Pleasure, throwing her arms around his waist and spinning around several times before stopping. With a small sigh, he returned the embrace of the oldest Noah.

"Hello, Road." he said, patting her back as a signal to let him go. She did, smiling innocently and skipping back to her chair at the Earl's right hand.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Devitto grumbled, arms folded. Jasdero nodded quickly.

"Yeah, finally! Finally!"

Lulubell ignored them, lapping at her milk. Skinn's chair was empty but present, since the Noah of Rage had passed on only a short time ago. The chair hadn't yet been removed from around the dining table and a place had been set for the dead Noah, a few sweets and a slice of cake on the plate as an offering. The Pleasure moved around Skinn's chair to his own place at the table and sat down, propping his chin on his hand as he waited for the Maker to reveal the reason for their meeting.

The fat man raised his hand, beckoning Akuma servants forward with the food. Each Noah was served before the Earl began speaking.

"My lovely family," he began, taking up his knife and fork and cutting into the steak on his plate. "As you may know, I've been working on a little project for some time now."

Tyki cut into his own steak, though he wasn't truly hungry. Road was already eating happily, watching the fat man with avid interest. Jasdero and Devitto didn't seem to be paying attention - Devitto had dropped his knife, and so the dark-haired man was arguing with his blond twin over who got the remaining clean steak knife. Lulubell was as interested in the events as ever - the business suit clad woman continued to lap at her milk, acting as though she didn't care though the twitch of her ears gave her away.

The Earl ignored the twin's antics, which had now escalated into a miniature fistfight. He cut a small bite sized piece of his meat and speared it on his fork.

"The Exorcists were just a minor inconvenience for a long time, but they've started to become a bit more of a problem recently." the Earl said sweetly. Tyki glanced surreptitiously around the room, seeing the agreement on the faces of his fellow Noah. He could practically see Jasdero and Devitto reflect on the blood-monster they had described the older man with Allen Walker and friends turn into, like a vampire out of legend.

Lulubell could have been reflecting on anything from her loss of the Egg to how the Generals and Allen Walker had defeated her at Exorcist Headquarters. Road quietly took a sip of her milk, one hand going to her chest where Lavi had pierced it through while in her dream world. All eyes at one point lingered on Skinn's chair, the emptiness a reminder of just how dangerous some of the Exorcists were - the short-tempered Japanese one especially. His own thoughts were of Allen and the Crown Clown, the sword that had almost taken his Noah from him.

…and Lavi. The redhead had never physically harmed him, true enough, but the younger man's existence was complicating things for someone who preferred the simple life.

"I've given them free reign long enough, but it's time to bring that to an end." The Maker's voice was still sickly sweet as though he was discussing naughty children he had neglected to discipline. Perhaps, in his mind, they were. He bit the piece of steak off his fork, chewing thoughtfully before continuing. "My cute Akuma are evolving nicely. We'll soon be able to undertake one of our greatest projects yet - the annihilation of the Black Order!"

Even Jasdero and Devitto went silent at that. Lulubell stopped lapping at her milk in favor of openly paying attention while Road clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I knew it would be something fun like that." she said, then wove her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Can I have Allen Walker as a toy, Earl?"

The man laughed and a more chilling sound Tyki could not remember hearing. His fingers felt numb as they grasped his knife and fork suspended above his plate. Something had to be seriously wrong with him - the surprise at hearing the Earl's plans should not translate into concern for the fate of the Exorcists. Even concern for one Exorcist, specifically, was not something he should be feeling.

'"Tyki-"'

Lavi's voice echoed in his head, so loudly that for a moment he lost track of his surroundings. He was quickly brought back to reality when he noticed everyone at the table staring at him.

"Are you all right, Tyki?" Road asked, brow furrowed in worry. She leaned towards him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Straining for a semblance of his normal character, he batted her hand away gently. Devitto and Jasdero were staring at him, Devitto suspicious. The Earl was watching him too, out of the corner of his eye while Lulubell had turned back to her milk.

"I'm fine, Road. I was just a little surprised at the scale of the Earl's plans." He smiled, attempting to be casual as Road sat back in her chair. Her concern did not leave her face quickly, but rather faded little by little until no trace was seen.

He picked up the wine that came with his dinner, vaguely wishing for something stronger as he took a sip. He listened as the Earl moved back to talking about his plans, especially the pre-attack plot.

"Now, since you're my only family left now, I want to try and make this attack as safe as possible. The Exorcists love to fight in groups, but if we take them on one by one it will be much easier."

The Pleasure took another sip of wine, quietly recalling how Lulubell had been routed at the Black Order Headquarters and how only Kevin Yeeger, the oldest of the Generals whose knowledge had been unable to make up for loss of stamina, had fallen to them. The other four still lived and evaded all the Noah's efforts to find them and fight them. He kept his thoughts to himself, trying not to remember the other Noah that used to be part of the 'family' before they had grown a conscience and displeased the Earl. No one displeased the Earl, at least not for long.

"For this reason, I'd like it if you all could find and destroy a few of these pests for me. You'll each have a list and I'd like it if you could concentrate on only those on your list. Of course, please continue to destroy any Innocence you happen to find along the way!"

The Earl reached into a hidden pocket in his jacket and withdrew four playing cards. One by one, he passed them out to each of the Noah. Jasdero and Devitto only had one between them, which Devitto held on to, much to Jasdero's dismay. The Pleasure rubbed one of his temples as he heard them begin to fight again, then looked at his card.

The background noise disappeared, replaced by a rushing in his ears. His hand stopped mid-motion, fingers pressed to his temple but no longer soothing the developing headache. He could almost hear his heart thud in his chest as his eyes grew wide. The thin card shook imperceptibly in his hand and all he could do was stare.

"I picked your targets by how difficult they will be to find and fight. The harder it is to find one of them, the fewer targets you have." the Earl explained, almost in a singsong.

"Is that why we have Cross again!?" Devitto demanded, holding up his card. Jasdero tried to jump and grab it, but ended up holding on to Devitto's head instead, legs wrapped around his twin's chest. Indeed, they only had two names on their card - Arystar Krory and General Cross. The Earl nodded.

"Since you couldn't kill him earlier, I decided to give you another chance. I hope you do better this time." Devitto shrank back into his chair at the Earl's tone, Jasdero sliding down and moving to his own chair.

"Che. Of course we will." Devitto said. Even Tyki could hear the fear underlying the confident tone the darker haired twin adopted. Striving for normalcy, he took another sip of his wine, draining the half-full glass.

The Pleasure patted his mouth clean with one of the linen napkins provided and stood, tucking his card into his pocket. His food lay on his plate, untouched. Road stared after him with some surprise as he moved to leave.

"Tyki! You haven't eaten."

The man turned to smile at his sibling, forcing the expression.

"I ate before I arrived. I know where one of my targets is, so I thought I'd get a head start on my assignment." he said smoothly. He straightened his clothes. "I haven't been doing so well on my other assignments recently I thought I'd get this one done early."

He heard Devitto mutter something along the lines of 'suck up' and Jasdero echo him, but ignored it.

"What a wonderful idea, Tyki-pon!" the Earl exclaimed, sounding truly pleased. The pleasant tone left the large man's voice moments later as he continued. "You have been doing pretty badly on your assignments lately. I was getting worried about you."

The Pleasure swallowed his nerves, talking as if he hadn't heard the undertones in the man's speech. His last sentence could be taken to mean that he was concerned for the Noah's well being or that his concern lay with the fact that Tyki's assignments were less and less successful as time moved on. The man's tone left no doubt as to which he meant, but the Noah pretended he didn't hear it.

"No need to worry, Earl. I am in perfect health." he said. The Earl waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course, of course!" The Earl turned back to his food. "I hope to hear good news from you soon!"

As Tyki left the dining area, heading for the Ark to return to the town he had left earlier that night, he heard the Earl talk about how the other Noah could learn something from Tyki's dedication to his work, even if the Pleasure didn't always have results to show for it.

Tyki smiled a bit ironically, but the expression faded quickly. His steps slowed to a stop as he drew the card from his pocket to look at it again. His had four names on it, three he somewhat recognized and one he knew quite well. Kanda Yuu was the name of the Japanese swordsman who had killed Skinn, he was fairly certain. Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto were likely the two women he had seen with Allen Walker when the boy had come to Edo in search of Cross. The last name was what had made him freeze in shock earlier. In stark black ink, Lavi's name stared up at him from the card.

He wasn't done with the Exorcist yet. He still wanted to pound the redhead into the nearest flat surface and have the younger man's legs wrap around him and pull him in closer, deeper. He wasn't in to necrophilia - he couldn't just keep the corpse until he tired of Lavi's body. Half of his enjoyment was in his partner's response, in hearing Lavi cry out his name at the moment of climax.

He had known this would happen. He just hadn't thought it would happen this soon. The Pleasure had been certain he had a little bit more time, at least a few more nights to exhaust his fantasies revolving around the redhead and purge the desire from his system. Of all the names on the list, Lavi would be the hardest target. The others were connected to Allen Walker as well - it wasn't hard to see the common thread binding the Exorcists together - and likely to Lavi to some extent, but they were just names. Those Exorcists were just names and faces he had to eliminate to stay somewhat in the Earl's good graces and those murders wouldn't bother him too much. Lavi would be the hardest target, and so he would take down Lavi first. The others would only be easier after that and he would go back to being just a Noah without any of the confusion that had grown in his mind since first bedding the red haired Exorcist.

Holding fast to that resolve, he reached one of the salvaged doors of the second Ark and stepped through. He was heading back to the town where a sleeping redhead was waiting unawares in a quiet hotel.

It would make his job that much easier, even if the hollow feeling in his chest wouldn't abate.

Line Break

Lavi lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. He had tried every trick in the book, from counting sheep to reading a really, really boring book in hopes that he'd fall asleep while reading. It hadn't worked since his thoughts would not stay quiet.

What, exactly, did Tyki mean to him? He knew he was little more than a bedwarmer to the Noah (which hurt, for reasons Lavi couldn't explain) but that didn't help him figure out how he saw Tyki. He should think of the Pleasure with the same regard the man had for him - someone to make him feel good. The older man was good at that, very good...

But that wasn't it. The physical was part of it, but now there was something else as well and that was what caused the ache in his chest, the moisture behind his eyes, the empty feeling in the bed. That 'something else' was what had Lavi worried and tossing and turning without sleep.

A soft sound by the window reached his ears. He was laying down, facing the wall with his back to the window as he tried to sleep, but the noise brought him back to full alertness. His window hadn't been open, nor had he heard it open, so how had an intruder snuck in? No matter, it would be easily enough to scare any would-be burglar off just by showing off his Innocence. Something about a shape-shifting hammer and a teenager lifting something three times his size tended to make people wary of Lavi or send them screaming from the room. He feigned sleep, rolling over as if indeed deeply into his rest and nearly shutting his uncovered eye. He kept it open a sliver, being careful to keep his face relaxed as he searched the darkness of the room carefully for the intruder. The person's footsteps had paused when he rolled over and even now stood still as a statue in the middle of the room.

Upon recognizing who it was that had snuck into his room, Lavi gave up the pretense of sleeping in favor of opening his eye wide and sitting up. The man took a surprised, seemingly unintentional step backwards as Lavi swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring at the Noah. His abused bottom complained a bit, but the pain could be ignored.

Tyki composed himself and returned the stare evenly, something like regret in his golden eyes.

"Tyki?" the Exorcist asked hesitantly, uncertain whether or not he was awake. It certainly felt real and he was fairly certain that he hadn't fallen asleep, but why would the older man be back so soon? The Noah didn't move, just stared at him before looking away and digging into his pocket for what looked like a playing card.

A bit unnerved by how quiet the older man was being and the oddity of seeing regret in the Noah's eyes, the redhead could only watch as Tyki spun the card by a corner on top of one of his fingers. Lavi's eye followed the motion of the card, then stared uncomprehendingly as it came to an abrupt stop with black text facing the Exorcist.

His own name smiled maliciously at him from the list. The redhead's mouth went dry, eyes widening, but he couldn't move. He felt rooted to the spot. He felt nothing but shock, not even considering what having his name on Tyki's list meant. His name wasn't in the Pleasure's handwriting, but a strange, loopy script he didn't recognize. It couldn't mean anything good.

His gaze moved to the Noah, mouth opening to speak but nothing coming out. Tyki's expression was reserved and distant as the man began walking slowly forward.

"You should have stayed asleep, Exorcist." The slow footsteps seemed to echo in the empty room, each soft step quickening Lavi's heartbeat until it raced like a frightened jackrabbit inside his chest. None of the tenderness Tyki's voice used to hold remained - even if it had been false tenderness, it was infinitely preferable to the chill that settled inside Lavi's bones at the cold tone the Noah now adopted. He tried to back up, but was almost immediately stopped by the wall of his room. The Pleasure continued to advance and Lavi inched along the wall at his back to the end of his bed. He didn't move his gaze from Tyki for an instant, groping along the wall with his hands as he set one foot on the bare floor. The other foot followed as the Noah deliberately turned towards him and moved even closer.

"Tyki, what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly, already certain of the answer but needing confirmation. The Pleasure smiled, the expression empty.

"Isn't it obvious? Your name is on the list now, so our game is over." The Noah shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "At least it was fun while it lasted, boy."

The redhead's back hit the wall. Before he could blink, he was boxed in by Tyki. The older man's arms were bent at the elbow and braced against the wall on either side of the Exorcist's head. The Pleasure's body was pressed to Lavi's, hips touching as the man loomed over the redhead. Uncomfortably, the Exorcist recalled that afternoon when Tyki had taken him just like this, pressed against the wall of the alley. His body heated at the memory, even as his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he tried to push the Noah away.

His hands slid straight through the older man as if he didn't exist. Tyki laughed coldly.

"Have you already forgotten, Bookman Junior? The only thing that can touch me against my will is Innocence, and you don't seem to have any." Tyki's hips ground into the redhead's, double meaning clear. Lavi flinched at the reminder, gaze flicking back to the hammer he had left on the bedside table. It was all the way across the room, out of reach and useless. He couldn't even try to go through Tyki's body either. He had no doubt the man had already considered that course of action and wouldn't allow Lavi to escape that way. He didn't have enough strength to knock the man down and certainly didn't have the leverage.

He let his hands fall back to his sides. It was useless to keep trying when he knew it couldn't work. He looked away from the Noah, mentally cursing himself and his stupidity. Why hadn't he gone for the hammer as soon as he realized it was Tyki? They had been enemies far longer than they had shared a bed - he should have been prepared at any time for the Noah to attack him, and yet he hadn't. In the alley and in his hotel room earlier, he hadn't been prepared. He had lowered the hammer in the alley, even, and hadn't even reached for his weapon the first time Tyki had appeared in his room that night.

He had gotten comfortable in such a short amount of time and now it was time to pay the price. His hands clenched tightly into fists and he refused to look at the man who had him pinned.

"Not going to fight? Do you honestly think I won't kill you, just because we shared a bed?" The Pleasure's voice was silky and soft but deadly, like a razor hidden in folds of cloth. The man's hand - the one closer to the side wall, leaving Lavi no escape routes - trailed idly over his shirt. Lavi shook his head vigorously, even as something inside him dimmed. He couldn't quite bring himself to speak. Just hours ago, he and Tyki had been together in this very room under very different circumstances. Now his name was on a stupid list and the Noah seemed to have no qualms about killing him.

There wasn't a thing he could do about it. How was he supposed to fight back if he literally could not touch his opponent?

"I know you'll kill me. My name is on the list, after all." The redhead couldn't conceal all his bitterness, but even he was surprised how much there was in his voice. His voice was choked with an emotion Lavi refused to name, one he wouldn't admit to. Bookmen did not feel betrayal, since no one ever got close enough to betray them. Ever.

"You've won. I was stupid and got comfortable." The Exorcist looked up, forcing a smile on to his face and projecting a false air of confidence as if dying didn't terrify him. "Just make it quick, okay? You owe me that much at least."

Tyki seemed taken aback by his cavalier attitude, but then the Noah's expression went nonchalant again.

"Very well. I suppose you're right." With that, the hand that had been tracing patterns over his shirt sunk into his chest just above his heart. Lavi's air of confidence evaporated completely, visible eye widening as his mouth opened in wordless protest. Something inside him died, something that felt like hope. Until that moment, he hadn't fully believed Tyki would actually kill him. Some small part of him had held on to the irrational belief that what they did together meant something, had to mean something since the Pleasure had kept on seeking him out. As fingers wrapped around his heart, much tighter than they had been that first night the Noah had offered him a game of poker, the truth became impossible to deny.

Lavi knew his shock had to be visible on his face and just hoped the betrayal he felt wasn't showing as well. The hurt went so much deeper than the physical and would only get worse if the older man mocked him for his ridiculous emotions as he died. The fingers curled tighter around the beating, life-giving muscle inside his chest, tugging it ever so slightly. The redhead couldn't even cry out, could only stare into the older man's eyes as surprise numbed him. His heart was loud in his ears, the sound all he heard as Tyki's grasp tightened, tightened... then stopped.

Still too numb to realize what was happening, the Exorcist watched as the older man carefully extracted his hand. No heart weighed down his palm, no blood stained his pristine white gloves. Lavi took a deep breath, chest still pounding as his heart thundered against his rib cage. He was still alive and he couldn't understand why.

Tyki calmly reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a cigarette, holding the white stick in his mouth as he reached back down for a matchbook. He drew one out, struck it and lit the end of the cigarette before blowing out the tiny flame and dropping the used match. He breathed in deeply, turning away from the frozen Exorcist and moving towards the window.

"This is your warning. The next time I see you, I will kill you. Don't disappoint me, Exorcist."

The Noah walked through the window and descended slowly, disappearing from view. Lavi sank to the floor, shaking. He moved a trembling hand to his chest to press against the quickened beat there. He was alive.

He was alive.

He had been completely helpless in the Noah's hands and the Pleasure had let him go. Lavi stared blankly ahead. Not only had Tyki not killed him, but Ozuchi Kozuchi was still in one piece. The Exorcist hadn't lost his Innocence. The weapon had been left untouched.

Lavi chuckled, the sound escalating into full blown, hysterical laughter. The Exorcist in him may still have his Innocence, but Lavi had lost his as Tyki had pointed out. To think, he had only realized earlier that he wouldn't be able to end the relationship until Bookman forced him to or the Pleasure ended it for some reason. Well, that certainly counted as ending it. He had expected a little bit more time, maybe another time or two with the Noah inside of him, but that certainly wouldn't happen now.

He shut his eyes, head thumping lightly against the wall behind him as his laughter subsided. His chest felt raw and empty, almost as if something had been carved out and the wound left gaping and bloody. He drew his knees up to his chest as if to cover the imaginary injury, crossing his arms over his legs and burying his face in them.

Line Break

Hours later, in a room way across town, the single occupant of a hotel room stared at the ceiling. He was half-reclined in bed, smoking.

As Tyki exhaled and watched the smoke drift lazily to the ceiling, he couldn't get the image of Lavi's stricken face out of his head. Every time he shut his eyes he saw that expression, betrayal and hurt and shock all mixed. It had chilled him much more than the Earl's laugh ever had and made his blood run cold.

He lifted up one of his hands to stare at it, remembering how the fingers had seized up and refused to tighten around the redhead's heart. That look had stopped him dead in his tracks, though he couldn't explain why. He hadn't wanted to do it in the first place, even though he had tried to convince himself that he no longer wanted the Exorcist and pretended that he had tired of the younger man's body before returning to the hotel room he had left Lavi in. He had thought that he was ready. The redhead's days had been numbered since he became an Exorcist and now that number was up, but it should have been no loss to Tyki.

He would simply need to attack Lavi after killing the other three on his list. He was pretty certain the redhead at least knew the others, so hopefully their deaths would inspire some anger in the hammer-wielding Exorcist. If Lavi would just fight back, it would be so much easier to kill him. Easier, though probably not easy.

He stabbed out his cigarette and lay down, still mostly dressed. He shut his eyes and Lavi's stricken expression greeted him once again. It was the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	8. A Bit of Trouble

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Sorry about the lack of detailed/good review replies for this chapter, but I'm heading out of state for the next week and I just remembered I hadn't posted. I wanted to post this before I left, since I'll be gone for a while. Expect the next post when I get back! (Hopefully you all read this and know why my replies were so short… I remembered this fic with only two hours until we left the house and I still needed to finish packing and get ready to go out in public.)**

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

He stabbed out his cigarette and lay down, still mostly dressed. He shut his eyes and Lavi's stricken expression greeted him once again. It was the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep.

And Now, The Continuation A Game of Poker, Chapter 8

A Bit of Trouble

Lavi flipped through his book, not really seeing the words. Monitors beeped regularly as he sat in a chair by one of the occupied beds in the Black Order's infirmary. Allen sat next to him, silver eyes on the figure lying unconscious on the bed.

Kanda's long hair was draped over the pillows, chest bare but for a bandage that half covered an odd tattoo on the swordsman's chest. Black, jagged lines spread from it in a circle, wrapping over the unconscious man's shoulder and partway down his arm. An IV pumped nutrients into the Japanese man's blood, monitors keeping watch over his heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity, and breathing. Mugen was currently in the care of the Science Department as it was in need of repairs.

Quite honestly, it was a miracle the blade and the Innocence inside it had returned to them at all, since the person who had beaten Kanda so badly was a Noah. Allen had been with the swordsman on a mission, but the two had separated before the attack. The white-haired boy had stumbled upon the fight just as Kanda's attacker prepared to destroy Mugen and kill its wielder. Allen's discovery of them had apparently caused the attacker to flee, but not before the silver-eyed boy recognized the man.

Tyki Mikk had been the one to put Kanda in the hospital with wounds a normal man might never fully recover from. One of the Japanese man's arms had been shredded by what seemed to be small mouths, the other arm broken and fingers snapped. The wrist of the broken arm had been dislocated. Kanda had suffered several stab wounds - two in the chest, one in the shoulder, and three in the abdomen. One of his legs had been broken in three places, and his ribs had been badly bruised. The concussion had been bad, but that had healed yesterday. The currently unconscious Exorcist was mostly healed by now, but it had been several days since the attack and he had yet to wake up.

Allen blamed himself. Lavi could see that clearly enough, even with only one eye watching. It was obvious in the way Allen had carried the swordsman to Headquarters all by himself and summoning a piece of the Ark (which their scientists were STILL trying to understand and was therefore technically out-of-bounds) to him using the piano in one of the classier hotels. The Grand Generals would probably try to punish Allen for his rule breaking, if they ever heard about it. The redhead had a sneaking suspicion that the report would get lost somewhere on Komui's desk and not resurface until the Ark was okayed for use, making the 'illegal usage' of the Ark a moot point.

Allen had taken Kanda directly to the infirmary before heading to Komui's office to make his report of the mission, then returned to the infirmary and hadn't left the swordsman's side since. Lavi didn't have the heart to tease him about his potential crush and not only because of the seriousness of the injuries Kanda had sustained. Finders had been dispatched to the town Allen and Kanda had teleported in from to retrieve the possessions left behind by the Exorcists and gather the bills from their stay and the Finders had also checked out the scene of the fight between the swordsman and the Noah. They had reported massive amounts of dried blood, more than could have come from Kanda alone.

Allen had been able to report that Tyki had been injured, but he hadn't seen how badly and couldn't tell how much damage the Japanese Exorcist had been able to inflict on his foe. The Noah were really hard to kill, so it wasn't likely that the Pleasure had died from his wounds. The Finders hadn't found a body and Allen had reported Tyki fleeing the scene, so the man was probably still alive.

Kanda hadn't been the first person attacked by Tyki either. A week before, Miranda had been on a solo mission when she met up with the older man. The woman had managed to escape because of her Time Record, temporarily freezing Tyki's time so the man was in effect paralyzed and she had run away. The time stop had only been released after she was on the train back home and well away from the Noah. When he had first heard the story, the redhead's reaction had been worry. It wasn't worry for the frightened woman sobbing in Komui's office.

There had been sightings of other Noah as well, though not all four were accounted for. The creepy twins Krory had fought inside the Ark hadn't been seen yet. It was a small blessing, since the Black Order was having trouble dealing with the three they had seen - Exorcists had already been killed, mostly the newer ones who hadn't fought the Noah clan before.

Thinking back over the reports of the attacks and the deaths, the redhead couldn't help but smile bitterly.

Lavi's emotions were messed up, especially for one who wasn't supposed to feel anything at all. No one felt relief when one of their friends was in the hospital in a coma. No one waited anxiously for news that the person who had attacked their friend was well. The only worry most people felt when a friend went out into battle was whether or not their friend would return, not worry that said friend would kill one of their enemies. Most of the people in the Order mourned the loss of the new Exorcists, but Lavi had taken care not to let himself get attached to them too. He felt the loss, but only as a distant echo instead of a gaping hole. He did, however, feel privately glad that it was not Tyki who had killed them. The autopsies revealed no missing or damaged organs without surface wounds and all seemed to have been killed without a fight by stab injuries.

He was relieved that 'Yuu-chan' were going to be all right and Miranda was doing fine, anxious about the swordsman's recovery and worried about his other friends, but he felt all those things for Tyki too and other emotions he wouldn't let himself name. The anxiety was worse for the Pleasure, since his friends were right in front of his eyes and he could see exactly how they were doing at any given moment, but the Noah was out there somewhere by himself (or in bed with someone else, or seducing someone else, but Lavi didn't like the taste of bitter jealousy and refused to consider those particular scenarios) and could be seriously injured. All Noah healed at a rate faster than a normal human, but Tyki could be in pain and Lavi could do nothing about it.

Those emotions were what confused him. Here he was, a Bookman-to-be and so involved with both sides of a war that he was actually afraid of what the future could bring. Were there any rules he hadn't broken lately? He may as well keep going and break them all.

He still couldn't understand Tyki or what had happened that night. The Pleasure's words and actions had contradicted each other and while the Noah was attacking his friends, he was more worried than angry. Anger was there, yes, especially considering Kanda's current sorry state, but the situation could have been a lot worse. No one had died yet and the redhead hoped it stayed that way.

He sighed and snapped his book shut. Allen didn't even look up at the loud noise, exhausted but alert as he watched over Kanda. Gently, Lavi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to see Komui now. It's about time for my next mission briefing."

Slowly, the white-haired boy drew his gaze away from the sleeping samurai, looking up

at the redhead with worry clear in his eyes.

"Be careful, okay?" he asked, more a plea than anything else. The hammer-user forced a grin.

"Hey, it's me. Of course I will!"

He gave Allen's shoulder a playful slap, then turned and began walking out of the infirmary.

"Tell Yuu-chan I said 'hello' when he wakes up, okay Allen?" he called over his shoulder.

"I will... and thanks."

Lavi just nodded, humming to himself as he walked briskly out of the hospital and towards Komui's office.

Line Break

"Tyki-pon, what happened to you?" the Earl asked, almost sounding surprised and definitely unhappy. It was easy to tell by the mockery of concern one heard in the man's voice. "Are the assignments too difficult for you?"

Tyki winced, touching his bandaged right arm with his left hand. The swordsman had put up a particularly tough fight, especially after he had threatened to go after Allen Walker once he had finished with the longhaired man. The Exorcist had scored a pretty deep cut on his arm that had yet to heal and managed to get him good with a few more well placed strikes. The Pleasure had been lying low for days while he recovered and while the occasional bruise still remained, he was healed overall. He had managed to do much more damage to the Exorcist, but at the critical moment he had balked.

Just before the white-haired boy had run in, he had been ready to set a Tease inside the Japanese man's chest, destroy the sword, and walk away. The sound of approaching footsteps had only urged him to hurry, but he had lost the resolve nanoseconds before Walker had burst onto the deserted street in a nearly empty part of town. He had already been moving away from his unconscious opponent when the white-haired Exorcist had appeared and chased him off.

He had wondered if the same thing would have happened with the dark haired woman - Miranda Lotto - had the battle actually happened. To his displeasure, he was fairly certain it would have since what had stopped him was the image of Lavi's stricken face as it had appeared when he had tried and failed to remove the redhead's heart. Even during the battles his thoughts would turn to Lavi and he'd falter for the briefest of moments, but that brief pause had nearly cost him his hand against the sword-wielding Exorcist.

"I'm having a bit of trouble, that's all." he replied as nonchalantly as possible to the Earl's query. "The Exorcists aren't exactly easy to kill."

"So true, Tyki-pon!" The Earl's exclamation was seemingly thoughtful. "After all, not even Road-chan has managed to kill any of her targets... And Lulubell-chan, she is having trouble too... and Jasdero as well..." The Earl seemed to be watching Tyki closely for his reaction, but the Pleasure paid it no mind. The Earl was always watching them closely.

Tyki mentally heaved a sigh of relief. If the other Noah were having difficulties as well it wasn't likely that he'd get punished for being unable to complete his tasks. It wasn't as if the Earl knew why he was having trouble, after all, though it did surprise him that Road was having difficulties. As far as he knew, Road had been given a list of some of the newer Exorcists to hunt down so she had gotten pretty easy targets. He mentally shrugged it off. Perhaps she hadn't found any of them yet.

"Is that all you needed, Earl?" he asked. The man had come to visit him in the hotel he had been using to recover in, much to the Pleasure's surprise. He had been thinking about his most recent conquest and had just begun comparing the young man's performance to a certain redheaded Exorcist when the Millennium Earl had appeared out of nowhere. Needless to say, Tyki's thoughts had been diverted rather quickly.

"Yes, Tyki-pon! Just be sure that you're doing your best, since those Exorcists are still killing my precious Akuma. I'll see you later!"

The man vanished. Tyki sighed and relaxed further into his bed. Meetings with the Earl were becoming more and more stressful and he still hadn't found anyone else besides Lavi who satisfied his desires. He had tried to find someone new ever since the 'break up' a little less than a month ago, but nothing had worked. He had even gone to the trouble of finding other redheaded young men about Lavi's age and build, but they hadn't been able to sate him. He had switched completely to women for two weeks, but they were even less satisfying and more irritating as time wore on. Nothing seemed to be able to change his libido's focus from Lavi and that would soon become a very serious problem.

The Earl was fairly good-natured when it came to failure - for a while. Tyki's safety net only lasted as long as the other Noah were failing at their tasks too, so he wasn't the odd man out. The Earl's patience was already strained by the Noah clan's inability to assassinate the Generals, then the failure at killing Allen Walker and his band of Exorcists in the Ark and then the loss of the Akuma Egg.

He would have to get over this odd hang-up and start killing Exorcists again. He had such an easy time with it before he had gotten Lavi into bed and now it seemed that he couldn't kill any of them. It could be that the Exorcists he fought now were simply of a higher caliber than the ones he used to go after, but he doubted it. He could trace every wound he had and each hesitation back to a moment of distraction or a sudden flash of memory.

He would have to bury those memories far back in his mind under scores of other memories, somehow, or he'd never be rid of their influence. He was already running out of time, since the other Noah couldn't continue to fail forever.

Line Break

The Earl walked along the hallway, humming the tune of a song his precious Road had thought up. It was the childlike Noah he was on his way to see, after all, which made the hum very fitting.

He opened the door to the Noah of Dream's room, not bothering to knock. As he had expected, the girl was laying down on her stomach on top of her bed, paging through textbooks. At the sound of his entrance, she looked up and smiled.

"Earl!" she said delightedly, sitting up. She had in fact finished all of her assigned targets, though to be fair he had given her the easiest, if longest, list.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked her, opening his arms for the customary hug. She launched herself at him, swinging them around several times before her feet touched the ground.

"Do you have a new assignment for me?" she asked sweetly, staring up at him. He nodded.

"I need you to follow Tyki-pon for a while. It seems he's not doing so well on the new assignment."

Road nodded, face falling. She sighed.

"There's only four of us left. I wish we could trust the others, though I never thought it would be Tyki." she said sorrowfully. She, as the eldest of the Noah clan, knew perfectly well what it meant when the Earl asked her to follow someone. She had always been the most loyal of any of the other Noah and it was often her job to find any traitor within their ranks. Road usually helped the Earl with 'clean up' as well.

He patted her on the back.

"I know, Road-chan. Go on now and come see me if you find anything interesting about Tyki-pon."

Road nodded, a sad smile on her face.

Line Break

Lavi stared out the window of the train, watching the landscape flash by but not truly seeing it. Krory sat across from him in the first class cabin, reading a book he had brought with him to pass the time. Lavi had several books with him as well, buried in his bag, but he didn't feel like digging them out. His thoughts were more than enough to distract him.

Just before he had left the Order Headquarters with Krory, Bookman had pulled him aside to talk. The conversation had not been a pleasant one.

Flashback

"Lavi." Bookman stood in the doorway to the library, with a perfect view of the stairs to the ground floor of the Headquarters building. Lavi had been walking down said stairs, several minutes early for his rendezvous with Krory so they could take the ferry across the canal and catch the train.

Lavi stepped off the stairs with a wide smile and walked over to the Panda, trepidation flashing through him. His friends had all noticed that he was even more distracted lately but had chalked it up to worry over the Noah attacks. However, that wouldn't be acceptable to Bookman. The redhead had considered himself lucky that the old man hadn't said anything a few months ago, back when he and Tyki had first begun their now-ended 'relationship', but he had little doubt that the axe was now about to fall.

Sure enough, when he got close enough, the Panda clocked him over the head. The blow didn't hurt, since Bookman would never use his full strength to strike a pupil, but it connected hard enough to let Lavi know he had been hit and that Bookman was very unhappy with him. He played it up as always, putting a hand to the injured spot on his skull and bending away from the blow.

"OW, you old Panda! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the lump as if it hurt. The old man scowled and Lavi stopped the antics immediately. This was going to be serious then, since the Panda would respond with a scoff when feeling playful, if 'playful' could ever truly be applied to the man. He straightened up, letting his hands drop to his sides and shut his mouth.

Bookman waited a moment or two more to be sure that the redhead truly understood how serious he was.

"Lavi." he began, eyes narrowed. Even though he was much shorter than the young man, his presence made it seem as if he towered over Lavi. "You've been very distracted lately. Does it have anything to do with the recent attacks?"

Briefly, the redhead considered lying, but the Panda's eyes narrowed more at his hesitation. The old man would see right through it and that wouldn't make this any more pleasant.

"Yes." he admitted, struggling to keep eye contact with his mentor. It was mostly the truth. He wanted to look away, since he was admitting to a violation of the Bookmen's code, but he didn't want to have to be ashamed about caring for his friends. The old man's expression hardened.

"You are going to be a Bookman, Lavi. A Bookman does not-"

"'-have any attachments; this means no partners, family, children, or friends'." the hammer-user quoted softly. "'A Bookman is solitary and has only one apprentice at a time, but is not to form an attachment with said apprentice.' I know, gramps."

"You will have to leave them eventually. Once we are done here, that's it. You will not see them again, talk to them again, exchange letters or maintain any form of contact. If you do by chance run into them in the future-"

"- then I pretend I never met them before and that I am somebody else." Lavi said through gritted teeth. He couldn't keep up the eye contact and looked away. "I know, gramps. 'Lavi' won't exist after this mission is over. I'll have a new name and a new persona once we leave. I haven't forgotten."

His hands were in fists at his sides, body tensed as he carefully controlled his rising emotions. He knew all of these rules already, but that didn't mean he didn't want to forget them for just a little while longer. Ever since this mission had begun, he'd let himself let go of the walls around his heart bit by bit, something about this place and these people making it difficult to keep his real heart separate from them. It seemed as if all he was doing lately was paying a high price for things he had only gotten to enjoy briefly. First there had been the price for those few nights he had gotten to have with Tyki and now the price for forming his first true friendships was added on top.

"It only hurts if you let yourself get attached." Bookman said and Lavi could hear the disappointment and resignation in the man's voice. His nails dug into his palms. "See that you don't forget."

"I won't."

Though the redhead couldn't see it, the old man's expression softened at the choked sound in Lavi's voice. He reached out as if to touch the young man's shoulder, but drew back at the last moment and let his hand fall to his side. An expression of regret crossed his face as he turned away from the redhead - who still refused to look at him - and headed back into the library.

Sometimes, more often since this mission had begun, he regretted taking Lavi on as his apprentice. Few were suited to the ways of the Bookman and the redheaded young man was not one of them. Lavi's thirst for knowledge had made him a promising candidate, though a Bookman apprentice had never been so young before.

The redhead stood there for several more minutes, head bowed until he remembered the time and rushed down to the dock.

End Flashback

Lavi's mood darkened as he recalled the event, scowling at his reflection. Bookman had been right, but he didn't like it. It would hurt when he had to say goodbye to his friends and get rid of his 'Lavi' persona, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had come to like 'Lavi' and like being Lavi, but once this mission was over-

"Lavi-kun?"

Startled, the redhead jerked his gaze from the window and looked towards Krory. The older man had put down his book and seemed a bit anxious about something. The hammer-user immediately fixed one of his open, happy grins onto his face.

"Yes, Kuro-chan? What is it?"

"Lenalee-chan mentioned that you've been distracted lately, and I was noticing it myself..." He cleared his throat. "If there's something you want to talk about with an older man, you can talk to me if you don't want to talk to Bookman."

Lavi was touched. His grin faded into a real smile, but even though it was kind of Krory to offer he knew he couldn't share his thoughts with the older man.

"Thanks Kuro-chan! You don't need to worry about me, though. I'm fine!"

Krory studied him for a few minutes longer, but Lavi kept the smile in place. Sighing, the older man reached for his book and began to read again.

The redhead turned his gaze back to the window, keeping his smile fixed on his face since he could feel Krory glancing up every so often to study him. He hummed tunelessly, pretending to be absorbed in the world beyond the window.

TBC…


	9. The Kidnapping

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

The redhead turned his gaze back to the window, keeping his smile fixed on his face since he could feel Krory glancing up every so often to study him. He hummed tunelessly, pretending to be absorbed in the world beyond the window.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 9

The Kidnapping

Tyki walked along the streets of the town, havinghad arrived a short time ago by carriage. The town was fairly close to where he had been previously, so there had been no need to get fancy with transportation. He was mostly wandering aimlessly at the moment, following vague rumors of strange phenomena in hopes of running into one of his targets. Finders had been spotted at this town a few days ago and hadn't left yet, so it was likely that Exorcists were on their way here.

He walked through the closing marketplace; many of the stalls had already locked up for the night. Streetlamps and moonlight illuminated the few that had just finished the day's business and were closing until the morning. A few people still wandered the streets, some already drunk and staggering home with the help of some sober and not-so-sober buddies. Few walked by themselves, as Tyki did, and most belonged to a small group of friends.

The Pleasure's eyes habitually scanned the crowd for a flash of black material that could mean an Exorcist was in the area - they did wear such flashy coats after all - or a sign of red hair, or hopefully the two together.

He mentally shook the image of Lavi's smile from his head. If he was looking for the redhead it was only because Lavi was one of his targets. He hadn't been able to kill the younger man the last time they had met, but perhaps he'd be able to this time and end his ridiculous and dangerous hesitation. Simply because he hadn't had a satisfying night since the time Lavi had used his mouth on him - and what a delicious experience that had been - and hadn't been able to kill or incapacitate any other Exorcists because of the memory of Lavi's face meant nothing. He would have to firm his resolve and kill the redhead before the situation worsened.

And perhaps, he thought, perking up, perhaps Lavi had learned better than to trust him. If the Exorcist attacked him and fought back, surely he'd be able to kill the younger man this time around.

Somehow not really cheered by the thought of possibly having earned Lavi's hatred, he continued walking. Even if there were Exorcists in this town, he doubted he would run into Lavi. The redhead, after all, was only one Exorcist of many and it wasn't very likely that he'd-

Tyki stopped, staring across the street at the door to the town's largest inn. A flash of red and black had caught his eye, and now he almost wished he hadn't looked. Lavi had just exited the inn and turned to walk up the street, away from the Noah. He apparently hadn't even noticed the man, though to be fair there were several other people still out on the street. Tyki watched him for a moment, silently debating his options.

He could just turn around, pretend he hadn't seen the redhead, and leave town in search of one of his other targets. The Earl would be furious if he ever found out, but the Pleasure wouldn't let him find out. He would have turned and walked away then, if not for one small thing.

He wanted to see Lavi again. He wasn't sure yet whether or not he would try to kill the younger man, but regardless he wanted to see the redhead. If – when, he told himself - the Exorcist attacked, then he would fight back, possibly kill him, and this would be over. If he didn't manage to kill the younger man, then it was no loss, but at least he could honestly say that he had attempted.

With a sigh, he let his feet follow Lavi. He was careful not to let the redhead catch on, following him at a distance and blending in with the few small groups that passed him rather than trying to blend with the shadows. The streetlamps didn't leave much room for shadows on this main street and hiding in shadows was easy enough to pick up on. It would be too obvious he was tailing the red-haired man if he tried blending in there.

Lavi didn't once look over his shoulder, just seemed to wander aimlessly. Tyki followed silently. They passed fewer and fewer people, until eventually it was just the Exorcist and the Noah walking along the street. The redhead turned down an alley, Tyki following almost a half a minute later.

He nearly walked into the pointed tip on top of Lavi's hammer. He stepped back instinctively, raising his hands to show he had no weapon and almost laughing at the irony. This was at least the third time he had raised his hands to show he meant no harm to Lavi - it seemed to be what symbolized their 'relationship'. The faint green glow from the Innocence-powered hammer wasn't quite enough to illuminate Tyki's face and the streetlamps didn't quite reach the mouth of the alley. The moon's glow was covered by a few wisps of clouds.

"I know you've been following me. Who are you?" Lavi asked, obviously unable to see who it was on the other end of the hammer. The Pleasure chuckled.

"Observant as always, Lavi. As expected of a Bookman in training."

The hammer lowered suddenly at the sound of his voice. Tyki frowned in confusion.

"Tyki..?" Lavi's voice asked, uncertain. The clouds shifted and the Pleasure caught the briefest hint of shock on the redhead's face before hurt replaced it. An emotionless mask was quickly placed over the pained expression and the hammer was raised to his throat again, the point now digging into his skin. He held his ground.

"Finally learned not to trust me, I see." he said neutrally, wincing as the point dug in deeper. The pain from the small cut was mild, not normally something he'd even blink at, but his neck wasn't the only thing injured by the hammer there. "Would you believe me if I said I wasn't here to hurt you?"

There was a slight hesitation, but then Lavi shook his head violently.

"No. You'd be lying." he replied, but something in his voice remained uncertain. Tyki frowned again, anger building inside of him at his own mixed reaction to that uncertainty. He redirected it towards the unfortunate redhead.

"Very good, Lavi." The Pleasure allowed a seductive note to enter his voice when he used the Exorcist's name, noting with mixed feelings how the younger man tensed at the sound. Part of him grew even angrier at the reaction, both with himself for causing it and the Exorcist for reacting that way. He reveled in the evident mistrust even as he loathed the obvious loss of whatever faith the redhead had in him. Part of him enjoyed the way Lavi's hands shook at the faint, false hint of possible carnal activities while part of him longed to fulfill those faint hints. Disappointment at the knowledge that Lavi would never let him act on his desires again fueled his anger, which he gathered up and directed towards the Exorcist.

He could feel an inhumanly wide grin stretch his face. Lavi backed up a step out of instinct upon seeing the expression and clutched his hammer more tightly. Tyki chuckled again.

"You've seen me like this once before, haven't you, Exorcist?" he asked, darker side delighting in the visible shiver that traveled through Lavi's body. He stepped forward, easily batting aside the hammer and moving closer to Lavi. Ozuchi Kozuchi was a better long-range weapon than close range - Lavi tried to bring the hammer down in a blow, but the strike had no real force behind it. Tyki easily ignored it and then he was well inside Lavi's personal space. The redhead's eyes widened as the Pleasure grabbed his wrists and forced them down.

The Exorcist stumbled backwards, trying to free himself, but Tyki followed until he had the younger man pinned against the wall of the alley. Lavi winced as his head hit the hard brick, hand still barely hanging on to his weapon. Tyki pressed even closer, body delighting in the way the younger man moved against him as Lavi tried to struggle free. His mind delighted in the knowledge that this was Lavi he had so close, the only person who had managed to get under his skin so deeply and affect him in such a manner. His darker side delighted in the fruitless attempts for freedom, greatly enjoying his power over the Exorcist.

"Now this seems familiar..." he taunted, hands sliding up to grip the Exorcist's upper arms. "I seem to remember you saying that you liked it this way and would let me do it again-"

"Let me go, you bastard." Lavi hissed, trying and failing to shove against him. The Pleasure just laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, moving closer when something sharp pressed against his chest. He looked down, seeing the much-shrunk hammer with the sharp point at the top digging into his dress jacket. The redhead kept the sharp edge of the Innocence pressed above his heart, but didn't shove through.

"Let me go. Now." Lavi demanded quietly. Tyki hesitated, then let go as the point dug in deeper. He backed away from the redhead, though to be honest he wasn't concerned about the younger man stabbing him. The way the Exorcist's arm shook hinted at all sorts of internal battles Tyki would have loved to listen in on.

"Why are you doing this?" Lavi demanded, looking towards the ground as he kept his hand steady. The Pleasure raised an eyebrow, about to ask what the Exorcist was referring to when the younger man continued. "If you're here to kill me, then do it. Don't tease me."

The Noah's smile turned into a wicked smirk, true happiness rushing through him even as he tried to temper it.

"You still want me, lo- Exorcist?" he asked, catching the pet name just in time. That part of their relationship was over, even if neither wished it to be. He noticed Lavi tensing further at the question and continued. "Even after I nearly killed your friend - what was his name? Kato? Walker showed up at the last minute to save him, but was he actually on time?" He shrugged. "Not that I care, but lusting after someone who put a friend in the hospital..."

Lavi shook with anger.

"Kanda. His name is Kanda and Allen was 'on time'. Yuu-chan will be fine."

"You don't sound so sure, and you haven't answered my question." The Pleasure let his voice go as husky and seductive as it could. "Do you want me, Lavi?"

The redhead's body continued to shake, the tremors extending even to the hammer he carried. The Exorcist didn't answer for a long time and Tyki could feel his emotions take a trip through elation and desire before falling back into cold disappointment and resignation. He had his duty, after all, and doing anything more with the Exorcist would just make it more difficult to kill the redhead when it was no longer avoidable.

"That doesn't matter. Are you here to kill me or not?" Lavi finally asked. The Noah stood where he was for several moments as he considered the question and then, somewhat disgusted with himself, he backed away from the Innocence leveled at his chest. The Exorcist watched him warily and the Pleasure shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not tonight, but this is your last warning. I suggest you find a way to work up some real hatred towards me - it's no fun to kill without a fight, but I will if necessary. Last chance, Exorcist." Tyki turned to walk away, but was interrupted by Lavi's voice.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" The redhead's voice dropped to a near whisper, but the Noah heard him nevertheless. "Did... what we did... mean something, anything at all? Is that why?"

"Of course not." Tyki lied, feeling the words sting his own heart even though he kept the pain from his face. Through gritted teeth, he continued as he watched Lavi's visible eye cloud over in hurt. "As for me not killing you yet... call it a whim. That whim only lasts until the next time we meet - remember that."

"Then why aren't I dead?" Lavi asked quietly. Tyki pretended not to hear him, walking back on to the deserted street. He could hear the Exorcist call after him, but ignored the sound.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

The redhead leaned against the wall, facing the alley's mouth and seeing that Tyki wouldn't respond. The Noah was already gone, having moved beyond the alley and into the street. Neither the Pleasure nor the Exorcist had noticed the eyes watching the entire interaction from a nearby building's roof. Violet eyes had watched the scene sadly, and now their owner stepped onto a small pink umbrella and began to float down to the ground.

"Road-tama..." the pumpkin head of the umbrella said. Road simply nodded, face expressionless but for the sorrow her eyes conveyed.

"I know, Lero. It seems that redhead has taken Tyki away from us. Maybe if we take the Exorcist, Tyki will come back."

The pair didn't speak, descending silently on the unsuspecting Bookman in training. The soft sound of feet hitting the pavement was the only warning he got before something hit him over the head.

As he crumpled to the ground, he got the vague impression of a small girl standing over him, dressed in a schoolgirl skirt and a long-sleeved, lacy top. Seven crosses marked her forehead, her violet eyes the only other feature fully visible to him as the world grew dark.

Line Break

Krory knocked lightly on the door to his younger partner's room, knowing it was almost midnight but truly concerned. He hadn't seen Lavi since the redhead had told him that the younger Exorcist planned on going out to explore the town a bit. The vampire-like Exorcist had taken dinner in his room, but he hadn't heard anything from his friend for hours.

Perhaps the boy had returned and simply gone to sleep without informing Krory of his return, but that didn't sit well with the older man. Lavi, of all the younger Exorcists, was the least irresponsible and would have informed him. With how Lavi had been acting lately and how distracted the young man seemed to be at all times... Krory wasn't sure if something had happened to the likeable redhead.

"Lavi-kun?" he called softly, not wanting to wake the Bookman in training if the boy was actually asleep. He tried the door, to his surprise and discomfort finding it unlocked. He stepped into the dark room, eyes already adjusted from the dim light in the hallway.

The room seemed untouched, the only sign of Lavi's presence the teen's small bag. It was as if the hammer-user hadn't been to the room since he had dropped off his things. As it was the middle of the night, Krory doubted Lavi was still out exploring.

He backed out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind himself and heading down to the main floor of the inn. There had to be a phone there he could use to contact Headquarters.

Line Break

Lavi slowly opened his eyes, mind woozy from the blow he could only vaguely remember. He had been in an alley and talked to Tyki, then a Noah had shown up and knocked him out. From his memories of the even, he was fairly certain it was Road Camelot who had attacked him, but in that case why wasn't he dead?

He looked around, not recognizing the strange, shadowy place with paintings hanging on invisible yet somehow smoky walls. The surroundings sent a shiver of fear through him, the shiver increasing to a full out chill when he tried to move and realized his arms and legs were bound. His wrists were pinned to what felt like a solid wall behind him, though he could see neither the shackles nor the wall itself. His legs were spread a bit apart and shackled as well, leaving him standing straight up with no way to move or possibly get comfortable.

He looked around a bit more, wishing he could turn to see the entire room. He looked down at his Innocence's holster, noting without surprise that the hammer was not waiting inside. He gritted his teeth. He was inside what he assumed to be the Noah's stronghold, bound and weaponless, with no way of knowing how long he had been there or if there was any way he could be rescued. He tested the invisible shackles, unsurprised when they didn't budge.

An odd sound drew his attention to the center of the small, circular room. The sound was similar to a rush of air, but concentrated somehow. When he looked, he found the source to be a padded red door, heart-shaped on top with a crown floating above it. He recognized that door. His suspicions were confirmed when a head with short, spiky blue hair peeked out from around the door. Upon seeing the Exorcist staring back at her, she smiled cruelly and turned to face something or someone behind her.

"Earl, he's awake."

Lavi felt as if his heart stopped. Cold completely overtook him when the Noah girl stepped through the doorway and a large man in a white coat followed her. The man's grin was chillingly familiar and Lavi got the sense that the man was displeased with something, though he didn't know what.

"Hi, good evening." the Earl greeted him, tone falsely pleasant. "Road-chan here tells me that you have met our Tyki a few times. It seems Tyki-pon has spared your life more than once, correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lavi replied instantly, knowing that nothing good could come of the truth. He doubted anything worse could happen to him, but he didn't want to consider what the Pleasure's punishment would be for sparing an Exorcist's life.

"Now now, it's a simple question! Road-chan-" The Noah of Dreams smiled sweetly, the picture of innocence. "-happened to overhear your talk with Tyki-pon some time ago and brought you here for a little chat. Why don't you just cooperate?" The Earl's glasses reflected the odd light illuminating the room, hiding the man's eyes. "It will be much less painful for you if you do."

"Either way I'm dead in the end." Lavi replied, keeping his voice even. He relaxed as much as he could against the wall, keeping his gaze on the Earl and the Noah.

The large man nodded, his huge grin adding a touch of the surreal to the scene.

"Correct! But if you don't answer, we can make it very painful for you. Would you like a demonstration?"

Lavi's eye widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but the Earl was already turning to the girl next to him.

"Road-chan, remember that we need his mind intact. I'm sure your candles will do for this."

Road pouted a bit, but the Bookman in training could see the impish glee in her eyes. She lifted her hand, candles like stakes appearing from nowhere.

"All right." she said, then flicked her wrist down. Three stakes shot towards the redhead, one embedding itself into the wall so close to his ear he felt a scratch open up on the delicate tissue. Another pinned his jacket to the wall just under his armpit and the third scratched into his hip but didn't fully hit.

Road smiled again.

"I don't have to keep missing, Exorcist. I think Tyki called you Lavi? Is that your name?" she asked. The Bookman in training mustered up a glare and shot it at her. Her smile simply widened, amused.

"Will you cooperate, or does Road have to start hitting you?" the Earl asked almost kindly. Lavi chuckled inwardly, knowing there was only one course he could take and that it wasn't the logical one Bookman would have told him to choose. Bookmen were logical creatures and heartless to boot, but Lavi wasn't like that. Not yet.

"You may as well aim the next one at my heart, Noah girl." he said, grinning confidently. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

The Earl seemed to sigh.

"Poor choice, Lavi-chan!" he said mockingly.

Road's eyes narrowed as she directed another stake to fly towards the captured Exorcist. It went through his forearm and into the wall behind it, pinning the limb in place. Lavi gritted his teeth, determined not to cry out. Crying out would only bring them satisfaction, so even if his arm was in agony and his hand was twitching uncontrollably, he wouldn't cry out. Trickles of blood ran from the wound, the small drops of crimson liquid forcing themselves out around the impaled wax stake.

A second candle shot into his abdomen, though it didn't go all the way through. A third embedded itself into his thigh. His resolve to stay quiet weakened with each strike, barely biting back a whimper when the candle went into his leg. A fourth grazed his neck.

"Will you talk now, Lavi-chan?"

Lavi shook his head, not wanting to open his mouth. The wounds hurt, but he could endure. He would hold off on screaming for as long as possible, but he knew he probably couldn't hold off on it forever. More candles shot into his body - his left shoulder and one lower on his leg. He bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as if not watching would prevent anything from hitting him. His limbs were on fire, as if the candles were actually still burning pokers inserted into his flesh.

"And now?"

Lavi shook his head violently, wincing at the pain that shot through his body at the motion. Any slight shift seemed to drag one or more of the candles across a bone. His arms strained against the invisible shackles, hands forming fists as he tried and failed to free himself. How he wanted to rip the stakes out, but removing the candles without being able to stop the blood that would flow from the wounds could be fatal.

"I won't." he said, forcing the words out through gritted teeth. He concentrated on breathing evenly, not looking at the sadistic little girl or the fat man next to her. His stomach roiled, tying itself into knots. Sweat beaded on his forehead and fell down his face. He could feel more sliding down his back as he continued to pull against the shackles.

"That's too bad... Road-chan, how about you play with him for a little while? Remember, no illusions - we don't want the poor boy's mind to break, now do we?"

"Of course not, Earl!" Road chirped, summoning more candles from nowhere. "Will you be staying to watch?"

The Earl shook his head, still smiling.

"No, Road-chan, but I will be back soon. I have an idea!"

"Bye-bye, Earl!" she called as he disappeared back through the padded door. She turned her gaze back to Lavi, the smile disappearing as she called one of her stakes to her hand. She slid her fingertips over the point, staring at it.

"My family's important to me, I hope you know." she said softly. "I wanted to kill you, but the Earl wouldn't have liked that. I'd do it now, but the Earl still wants you alive."

Her expression turned wicked as she turned her gaze back to the redhead.

"I'll just have to play with you until he gets back. Maybe I can make you scream, huh, Lavi?"

The girl approached him, lifting the candle slowly.

"Where would this cause the most pain if I stabbed it, hmm?" She drew close enough to move the point over his flesh, cutting the thick material of his jacket and shirt to draw blood from the skin beneath. He bit his lip, holding back a cry. She traced the point down to his abdomen, watching his face as he forced himself not to wince. She shoved the spike into his body, next to the other one that already decorated his abs. He hissed in pain but cut the sound off quickly.

He could practically feel her smirk, she radiated so much smugness.

"If it was so easy to get you to hiss, I bet I could make you scream with just a little more effort. Let's play, Bookman."

Line Break

Tyki wandered the streets, looking for a small bar or tavern where he could find a drink and, more importantly, company. Company he could seduce into being asked to their room. It had been hours since he had run into the redhead, but Lavi's face wouldn't leave his mind. He hadn't been able to kill the Exorcist, again.

The sound of loud music and drunken laughter reached his ears. He looked around for the sound, spotting a small, bit rundown single story building with an open wooden door. Light spilled from the doorway, a warm orange color and inviting to a weary traveler. He sighed. It would have to do, though it wasn't the type of establishment he normally frequented.

He had wandered around for some time after his run-in with Lavi, thoughts too confused to even concentrate on finding a bed partner for himself that night, but now his thoughts had cleared somewhat. He was just about to head into the small but apparently popular bar - he could see the shapes of many people through the window - when the sound of someone clearing their throat drew his attention. He turned towards the sound, surprised and uneasy when he recognized the figure in the shadows.

"My dear Earl, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked, bowing slightly. He forced a smile on his face. "I just saw you not two days ago. Is there something you need?"

The Earl nodded, though the motion wasn't as chipper as it normally was. Unease grew inside of Tyki's stomach.

"I would like you to come with me, Tyki-pon. I have a surprise and a job for you back home."

Slowly, the Pleasure nodded. It would be unwise to refuse a request from the Earl, especially one that was an order in disguise.

"Of course." he said, stepping towards his employer. The Earl turned down the dark alley, leading him to the piece of their Ark. Whatever this 'surprise' was, whatever the 'job' was, Tyki was sure he wasn't going to like it. He never did.

TBC…

A/N: It may be a bit until I update – I'd like to get a few more chapters for this written, since I post so often and I took a bit of a break to work on other fics. I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise when that will be.


	10. Total Betrayal

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"Of course." he said, stepping towards his employer. The Earl turned down the dark alley, leading him to the piece of their Ark. Whatever this 'surprise' was, whatever the 'job' was, Tyki was sure he wasn't going to like it. He never did.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 10

Total Betrayal

Lavi moaned lightly in pain. The Dreams hadn't yet been able to get a scream from him, which he took pride in even though the girl had become more brutal as a result. Road had started using the flames of the candles as well as the point to inflict damage. His jacket was burned to tatters and so was his shirt.

The skin on his chest was just lightly burned, mostly from when the Noah had burned off his jacket and shirt. His chest was bright pink in places, the skin shiny as if it were covered with a glaze. The Noah hadn't actually taken the flame to his skin yet, for which he was grateful. As it was, the burns only made his skin feel hot and itchy unless he stretched too much or Road pressed down on them. For the most part, they could be ignored.

His arms had been sliced open by the sharp edges of the spikes. His chest had been sliced into as well, the cuts on top of the burns making his chest burn like hell when he breathed. Road had cut into his face too, carving a line from his forehead to jaw and narrowly skirting his green eye. The cuts weren't as painful as the candles, but there were only so many she could stick into him before he died.

The Dreams seemed to be playing with him, drawing the sharp edges of her candles along his skin in seemingly aimless patterns. She hadn't removed his eyepatch, even though his bandanna was long gone and on the floor, no more than a pile of ashes. He mentally cursed the eyepatch, willing the Noah to remove it so he could use his eye's power and escape. In this sort of situation it was well worth the cost, but with his eye covered he couldn't even activate it. He very rarely regretted wearing the patch, since it saved him from quite a few stares and cruel comments, but now he wished he had never seen the damn thing.

The Noah of Dreams was gifted with illusions, but even she would need to tread carefully when dealing with what his eye could produce if he put some effort into it.

His legs hadn't been touched since those first few spikes Road had flung at him. The girl seemed to be having too much fun with his chest and arms to poke his legs full of any more holes. A small blessing.

"You haven't screamed for me yet, Lavi-chan." Road complained, pouting. A candle was in her hand and she traced the sharp point lightly over the still-bleeding cuts and painful blisters on his chest. He clenched his jaw, refusing to give her satisfaction when an ominous, concentrated rush of air alerted the two to a new arrival.

Lavi lifted his head, a bit dizzy from the pain, to see the black portal of the Noah's Ark appear in the room's center. Two figures stepped out of it, one painfully familiar to the redhead. Even so, it took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Ty...ki?" he managed to say. A sudden flash of knowledge hit him. He knew with sickening certainty how the Earl planned for him to meet his end. The Pleasure seemed just as surprised to see him, shock making those golden eyes widen briefly before the Noah's face resumed its usual nonchalance.

"Is this the 'surprise', Earl?" he asked in his best 'bored' tone. Inwardly, his stomach roiled at the sight of the damage done to Lavi. Some of those were bound to scar, though the Pleasure hoped the cut on the redhead's face healed without one. The cuts and burns that covered Lavi's upper body were terrible to look at, but Tyki found himself less worried about how the Exorcist's skin was no longer smooth and perfect, as the Pleasure preferred in his partners, and more worried about how much the redhead was hurting from said injuries.

The Earl nodded, and Tyki noted that his chipper, energetic motions were back. The Pleasure felt his stomach drop.

"Road-chan told me you were talking to Lavi-chan here last night and that some interesting things were said."

The Noah girl skipped over to Tyki and the Earl happily, jumping onto the Earl's back as if the large man was giving her a piggyback ride. The Earl just laughed.

"Lavi-chan hasn't said anything. He's been pretty quiet - I haven't even been able to get him to scream." Road seemed disappointed, but Tyki felt an inexplicable surge of pride and horror.

"Apparently you've spared this Exorcist's life a few times, Tyki-pon, and from what Road-chan heard you've been having - shall we say relations? - with him." The Earl tilted his head quizzically to the side, as though he was a small child asking his parent to explain something that had confused him. Tyki could feel sweat slide down the back of his neck but struggled to keep calm. If Road had heard the entire conversation the other night, then she, and consequently the Earl, already knew most of the facts. Denying that he and the redhead had slept together would probably be useless, since their chat had been clear enough for Road to infer what they had done.

He shrugged, hoping no one saw how tense his shoulders had become.

"We had a bit of a dalliance, Earl, but nothing important." he lied, turning a bit to look evenly at the redhead strapped to the wall. He pretended the hurt look visible in Lavi's uncovered eye didn't make his own heart ache. "Has he been causing problems for us?"

Road answered before the Earl could.

"He's been distracting you, Tyki. You haven't killed any of your targets even though I've gotten all of mine. Lulubell has destroyed the Innocence of one of her targets and I think she found her second target today. Jasdevi hasn't, but that's not a surprise."

Tyki recalled the Earl saying earlier that no one had been succeeding, berating himself for not realizing it was a test. He should have known something was fishy, not just been relieved that he wasn't the only one failing. If he had been more surprised or asked more questions instead of just being relieved, perhaps the Earl would never have sent Road to follow him.

"But we can fix that!" The Earl seemed overjoyed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The moment froze for Tyki, knowledge of what the Earl would ask him to do crystal clear in his mind the instant before the Earl requested it.

"This boy is on your list, correct? Kill him for us then, Tyki-pon, and destroy his Innocence." The large man reached into his pocket and produced a familiar palm-sized hammer. The Earl extended the hand holding the shrunk Ozuchi Kozuchi to the Pleasure, who took it numbly. There was no way to avoid the redhead's death now. He could not refuse to kill him and there was no chance of Lavi being rescued by one of the other Exorcists.

Time seemed to freeze.

Shocked, he stared at the hammer in his hand.

For a moment, he had actually hoped that Allen Walker had heard about Lavi's predicament and would storm the Noahs' stronghold in order to rescue the redhead. Tyki certainly couldn't spare the hammer-user again under the watchful eyes of Road and the Earl. He could feel the two staring at him, their eyes like knives stabbing straight through him.

His own neck would be in jeopardy if he blatantly refused and it wasn't as if refusal would save Lavi anyway. The Earl would simply string the Pleasure up alongside the Exorcist and torture them both. What would he lose if he followed orders and kept his head down, as he always had? He would lose a bed partner, a very satisfying one, but that didn't feel like a complete answer. There was something else he'd lose if he killed Lavi now, but he couldn't imagine what that could be.

The sound of Road's skirt flapping as she slid off the Earl's back reached his ear, the sound so similar to butterfly wings it startled him out of his thoughts. Butterflies. The Tease.

Slowly, piece by piece, a plan began to form in his mind. It wouldn't be a blatant refusal, or even an obvious one, but there was a way to keep the redhead alive and preserve his own hide. If the Earl ever found out, then Tyki was a dead man. If even one part went wrong or something seemed off with Lavi's 'death', then he would be under suspicion. Was it worth it?

If he succeeded, then yes, yes it was. In any case, he doubted he'd be able to kill the Exorcist so easily. He had tried, that first night, but even with his hand around the younger man's heart he hadn't been able to do more than gently tug.

This one act could mean betrayal of his family and everything his 'side' believed in, but he would be fine so long as nobody ever found out.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to project an air of unconcern.

"Of course, Earl." he said, responding to the Earl's order. He clenched his fist tightly around the hammer resting on his palm, letting purple bolts of electricity surround his hand. He had destroyed lots of Innocence by now and was familiar with the amount of damage it could take before breaking. As the purple sparks fully encased his hand and began to chip away at the Innocence, he took a deep breath and began executing the first part of his plan. The crackle of dark energy was the only sound in the room, seeming to echo in his ears as his heart sped up, self-preservation instincts chastising him for what he knew was a foolish move. If the Earl caught him...

Even with that knowledge, Tyki knew that Lavi might never forgive him for destroying the hammer, even if Tyki succeeded and saved his life. Lavi was a fighter and would never be able to stay on the sidelines while his friends fought and died. That quality was what kept him from being a Bookman, even if the redhead hadn't realized it yet. The hammer was not something he could destroy to keep his boss happy, especially when he had other ways of making the man think he was doing his job.

While he couldn't let the hammer pass into his body as though it were one of his Tease - besides the fact that it could poison him, the hammer wouldn't be able to pass through him - there were other ways of hiding it. Years of cheating at cards had given him nimble fingers and he slipped the tiny hammer up his sleeve without appearing to move his hand. In the same instant, he summoned a Tease into his palm. The butterfly-like golem was crushed into his fingers, not visible to any of the observers. The crackling of the dark energy around his hand grew louder.

Tyki could feel Lavi watching him. Betrayal radiated from the redhead's figure - he didn't even need to look to know that. Satisfaction radiated from the Earl and the other Noah in the room, meaning he had probably successfully fooled them so far. He fervently hoped he continued the charade so believably.

The Pleasure felt the butterfly-like golem turn to dust in his hand, the complex, living machinery reduced to dust in a matter of minutes. He let the energy fade slowly before opening his hand and dumping the remains of the 'Innocence' to the floor. Most matter, he had learned, was reduced to the same shade of gray-black when disposed of in such a manner. With Innocence, in most cases not a shred of power remained after being destroyed by dark energy. Allen Walker was the only exception that Tyki knew of, so even testing the dust would reveal nothing to the Earl.

The easy part was over. Now his plan would be more difficult.

A surreptitious glance towards the other Noah and the large man in the room confirmed that he had fooled them so far. A glance towards the chained redhead proved the same, that Lavi really did believe his Innocence had been destroyed. A part of him wanted to reassure the Exorcist, but he clamped down on those instincts as even a reassuring look or expression could unravel his entire plan.

He pretended to fix the gloves he always wore, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes, then moved the hand that had held the Innocence into his jacket pocket. Carefully, he let the hammer fall into the pocket, knowing it wouldn't be safe in his sleeve for long. The moment he moved his arm too much, the Innocence-laden weapon would fly out from his sleeve and land on the ground somewhere.

"Now just kill him, right?" he asked, turning to look at the Earl and Road as he summoned another Tease into his free hand. He didn't look at Lavi. Road nodded and smiled as the Earl clapped appreciatively.

"And to think I was worried you may have betrayed us! Excellent job, Tyki-pon, now please finish it."

The Pleasure pretended to laugh along with the other Noah and the Earl, turning towards Lavi.

"I knew Tyki would never betray us. He's too smart for that." Road said smugly, leaning against the Earl's side.

"Yes, you were right this time, Road-chan."

Tyki turned towards the captured redhead. His self-preservation instincts had yet to shut up about how incredibly foolish he was being, but he had been trying to ignore them. Even so, soft whispers drifted across his mind, reminders than it wasn't too late to back out of his plan. If he killed the Exorcist now, no one would be any the wiser as to the Innocence in his pocket. The next time he left, a few minutes would be all it would take to destroy all evidence.

He began to walk towards the younger man, pace slow. He could see Lavi's fear, the hopelessness that overtook the Exorcist. At one time, he would have greatly enjoyed causing that look in an enemy's eyes, even this enemy. That time was in the past.

His mind tried again to convince him, images of the bodies of the other Noah who had defied the Earl circling his mind like vultures. The images chipped at his resolve to carry through his plan, making his steps slow even as he drew within striking distance of the younger man.

There were so many things that could go wrong if he attempted this. There were so many things that could go wrong after he succeeded, assuming he did. If even one thing that could go wrong did go wrong, then he was as good as dead, and for what? It would make so much more sense to do as he had done for years and follow orders. He could find someone else to warm his bed once Lavi had died. If he still missed the redhead that much, he was certain there were a few people he could convince to wear a red wig and an eyepatch when they spent the night. Common sense and logic had a very convincing argument, especially since the plan had been so risky to begin with.

His life would be so much easier if he killed the Exorcist now. Still, part of him was reluctant and cried out in protest against ending this particular life.

Uncertain, he finally looked up and met Lavi's gaze. He saw the fear there. He could see the uncertainty and the hopelessness. With a deep breath and a prayer to a God he didn't believe in that he wouldn't regret his choice, he made his decision.

He lifted the butterfly to his lips, kissing one of the seemingly fragile wings, then moved the Tease towards Lavi's chest.

"Just take a small bite of his heart, Tease." he said, voice loud enough for all in the room to hear. As the golem slid inside the Exorcist's chest, a green eye widened in shock.

Line Break

Lavi had watched in growing horror as the Pleasure had destroyed his Innocence, a force greater than his shackles keeping him still. His heart sank, dropping like a stone to his feet and then sinking completely out of sight and beyond his reach. The physical pain seemed secondary, even with his nerves screaming at him.

Even in this situation, some part of him had held on to a foolish hope that Tyki would turn out to be some sort of knight in shining armor. Lavi didn't normally play the role of 'damsel in distress', but he was certainly in distress at the moment and could have used any help he could get.

The Noah slowly approached him, one of the carnivorous butterflies called the Tease in his hand. The redhead could remember how the Pleasure had used those golems to nearly kill Allen, though the white-haired boy's Innocence had repaired his heart and saved his life. In this case, Lavi knew he had no chance of a mystical rescue.

The Pleasure continued to approach, drawing well within arm's reach of the Exorcist. Lavi watched with mounting despair as Tyki raised the butterfly to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Just take a small bite of his heart, Tease." he said, voice cool and emotionless. Lavi could feel his eyes widening, hurt pouring through him as the Noah shoved the golem into his chest. Utter surprise overtook the distress when the expected pain of the bite did not come. The fluttery feeling of wings beating next to his heart disappeared as if the Tease had vanished.

"It's one of the most painful ways to die." Tyki said softly, but audible to all. "Everyone else I've killed this way dies screaming for mercy as their heart pumps blood through the hole."

The Noah removed his hand, Lavi's eyes seeing an empty palm for a nanosecond before another Tease appeared. Instantly catching on, Lavi began to convulse in his invisible shackles. His arms strained against the holds as if trying to grab at his heart in a futile struggle to push the blood supposedly gushing from it back inside his veins. His hands clenched into fists as he threw his head back against the wall, cries of pain issuing from his lips. He couldn't outright scream - Road had been torturing him and he hadn't screamed, so it would be suspicious if he did so now. He let his convulsions weaken and his cries grow softer and softer as if he was truly dying. He allowed his body to slump over, cries ending as he let himself go completely limp.

"Wow... he didn't even scream." Road said, awed. The redhead felt the shackles supporting him disappear, sending his body falling forward. He controlled himself, trying not to noticeably brace for the impact and just let himself fall. To flinch now would be disastrous.

He let his body collapse to the ground, letting his arms fall were they would and only slightly shifting his face so that his cheek struck the floor instead of his nose. He bit through his lip to stop the cry that rose in his throat as the impact sent several shocks through his body and drove some of the candles in deeper. At least none of his vitals were in immediate danger - none of the spikes had hit anywhere fatal. The flames, too, on the tips of the candles had gone out from the sudden rush of wind. He concentrated on taking only the shallowest of breaths, careful not to make a sound or allow his chest to rise or fall more than was absolutely necessary.

"Now then, I'll just call an Akuma to take care of the body." Lavi heard the Earl say, totally upbeat.

"No need. I've already done it." Tyki responded easily. Lavi heard the sound of a portal opening, then the clack-clack of dress shoes move across the floor. He kept his body limp as two arms lifted him carelessly. The Exorcist could feel air move over his face as the Akuma carrying him turned and presumably took him back through the portal - Lavi didn't dare open his eyes even a crack in order to see.

A set of curious eyes followed the redhead, but their observance went unnoticed by the others in the room. As the magical doorway closed behind them, Lavi could hear the Earl praise the Pleasure's coldhearted 'murder'.

Line Break

Lavi didn't breathe as the Akuma set him down on something soft, didn't dare move until he heard the wooden door to the room close behind the servant. Then, and only then, did he sit up to look around. He winced at the motions, hissing at the pain of his recent injuries before taking deep breaths and pushing the physical pain to the back of his mind. Bookman's lessons on meditation had been difficult, but it did the trick when he needed to clear his head.

First priority - find something to bandage his wounds. Removing all of the candle-stakes by himself was out of the question, as there was no way he'd be able to keep enough pressure on some of wounds to prevent himself from bleeding out. The one in his shoulder and in his arm would need to stay until he could get help and possibly the two in his abdomen as well. The one on his thigh and leg he could pull out by himself, assuming he had enough bandages. All of them hurt, the pain growing every time he moved and radiating out from the spikes. Now that any adrenaline he had was done pumping through him, he felt the wounds more fully but at least now he could act to minimize the pain.

The cuts and burns would be easiest to deal with, since the burns weren't serious and could just be left to heal on their own. His cuts he could probably get away with just wiping off for now, rather than washing and bandaging. Most had been pretty shallow anyway. His arms still leaked a bit of blood and the crimson liquid stained his chest, but nothing bled heavily. His shirt and jacket had been burned off, so he had nothing of his own he could tear up for bandages.

He began glancing around the room he had been taken to. He assumed it was Tyki's bedroom, since he doubted the Noah would have the Akuma servant take him somewhere unsafe.

The thought caused a warm glow to heat his heart. He had been so confused before as to why the Pleasure hadn't killed him and even though he still didn't fully understand, he knew one thing for certain - Tyki wouldn't kill him. If the Noah had truly been planning on killing him, then the perfect opportunity had just come and gone. Even if Tyki had been reluctant and needed an excuse to kill him, then being forced to do it under the eye of the Earl was the best he could get. The Pleasure wasn't going to kill him. That one piece of information was worth much more to Lavi than a few hours (most of it spent while he was unconscious) in the hands of a psycho girl and her sadistic employer.

He felt a pang when he thought of his Innocence, supposedly lost, but Tyki's actions made him doubt the man had actually destroyed the hammer. If Tyki could fool the Earl in regards to the murder of an Exorcist, surely he could fool a few observers as to whether or not some Innocence was destroyed? Lavi wasn't holding his breath hoping for the return of Ozuchi Kozuchi, but he knew there was a possibility that Tyki had saved his Innocence as well.

He almost wanted to laugh; if he ever told anyone else back at Headquarters about this, they would think he was crazy or hallucinating. Tyki Mikk did not save Exorcists, or their Innocence, but the Pleasure had saved Lavi's. Just the thought fed new life into a part of his heart the redhead had thought was dead - his hope for the future. Warmth enveloped him, even though there were a lot of questions he wanted to ask.

He looked around. The room was spacious and mostly empty but for a closet, a dresser, a mirror hanging in between the two, the bed Lavi was currently occupying, and a night table next to the bed. All the furniture was made out of hardwood and was plain and undecorated. The bed was set with the headboard against the back wall and more than big enough for two people. The sheets, the redhead couldn't help but notice, were fine black silk. He ran his fingers lightly over the cool material, then realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to shift the candles in his body, and moved over to the dresser. There had to be something in there he could tear up and use for bandages, since he was beginning to get really dizzy from the loss of blood. He wouldn't pass out, he wasn't to that point yet, but the sooner he stopped the bleeding, the better. His steps were a bit unsteady as he reached the dresser, leaning on it slightly as he wrapped his fingers around the brass knob of the top drawer and pulled.

The drawer was filled with black slacks, neatly folded and carefully placed in neat piles. With a sigh, he shoved the drawer closed and reached for the second knob. That drawer contained what he had been looking for - piles of the white shirts Tyki favored wearing. He began to reach for one, then hesitated. Sure he had been deposited in the Pleasure's room with wounds in need of attention, but he doubted Tyki would appreciate it if he tore up a shirt or two to fix his injuries. The Pleasure had pretended to kill him rather than actually kill him, but the Exorcist knew they weren't close enough for him to assume Tyki wouldn't mind.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, forcing himself to remember how the Noah had saved his life in very dangerous circumstances. He should be grateful for what he had, not foolishly wishing for things he could never have. That way lay madness, even if the reminder that he would never be anything more than a convenient partner to the Noah killed his good mood. The way the Pleasure had saved his life did make him wonder, but he was too logical to believe it was anything more than a whim of the Noah's. A dangerous whim, but the man was dangerous so it wasn't a surprise. If the older man hadn't been able to avoid killing him, Lavi was fairly certain the Pleasure wouldn't have lost sleep over the act.

He had to be rational here, since thinking with his heart had gotten him into trouble before. It had, after all, landed him in this situation.

The warmth that had expanded in his chest dissipated. He shoved the drawer shut and moved on to the third. He closed that one almost as soon as he opened it, eyes registering the black underclothes for a brief instant before he shut the drawer. The fourth simply seemed to hold accessories - several pairs of pristine gloves, a few ties and those ribbon-things the man was so fond of wearing. Dress socks and hair ties also took up some of the space, but nothing usable. Lavi sighed quietly and closed the drawer.

He slowly turned and nearly tripped over his feet as he moved towards the closet. He stumbled slightly, reaching out to catch himself on the door and wincing at the soft 'thump'. Gritting his teeth, he pushed open the door. Maybe there was some sort of hamper where he could find an already ruined shirt to rip up. He briefly noted the suit jackets hanging up along some other clothes, but quickly turned his attention to the floor of the closet. To his surprise, pants and shirts littered the closet floor, as if the owner of said articles just threw them in the general direction of the (almost empty, Lavi noted) hamper wedged in the corner. Lavi smiled thinly, figuring Tyki didn't put away his own clothes. The man probably had servants for such menial tasks.

Slowly, taking care not to drive any of the spikes deeper into his body or rip open any of his wounds further, he knelt to dig through the pile of old laundry. The action did pull on some of his injured muscles, but he ignored the pain. Clean cloth would have been better, obviously, but with no way of telling what the Pleasure's reaction would be Lavi wasn't about to risk it. After a few moments of digging and shoving aside a pair of the Noah's undergarments rather hastily, the redhead found a shirt. It was, or rather, had been, one of the Pleasure's nice silk button-ups, but was already stained in several places by what looked to be blood. Lavi could see several tears in the material, marking where the Noah had been injured.

He held the shirt with one hand, resisting the urge to bring it to his nose and inhale deeply. The Exorcist got to his feet slowly and moved back towards the bed. He sat next to it, leaning his back against the silk covered mattress. He took deep breaths, not moving for a minute while he cleared his mind from the pain clouding it.

Once he had the pain under control again, he regarded the shirt. Slowly, he lifted it to his mouth. He would need several long strips, but his arms wouldn't be strong enough to get it started. Before this, maybe, but definitely not now. He brought the cloth up to his teeth and began to bite into it. He ripped the shirt into pieces and began the slow task of bandaging him own wounds.

One shirt would not provide nearly enough cloth strips for all his injuries, but he wasn't about to rip up two. With a sigh, he took one of the pieces of silk - what had been the collar, of little use as a bandage - and began to wipe off the blood drying on his face. The cut there was a bit deep, but seemed to have stopped bleeding. He vaguely hoped it wouldn't scar. The Exorcist moved on to cleaning off his chest; he spat into what would henceforth be termed a 'rag' and ran the cloth over the injuries. The white cloth was quickly dyed crimson, long before he moved to his arms. Trickles of blood still ran from the cuts, but nothing major.

His arms were in much the same condition. The 'cleaning', if it could be termed that, stung a bit, but he wanted to get at least some of the blood off. When the rag was soaked he dropped it by his side and took stock of his other injuries. He paused again to relax, arms exhausted from that little bit of exertion. He had needed to move slowly in order to avoid aggravating his wounds, but he hadn't been able to completely avoid pulling on the injured muscles.

He stared at the silk rags. He had enough bandages from one shirt to wrap at least one of his major wounds, though wrapping two might be pushing it. The only question was which spike to remove.

Lavi grinned wryly as he looked down at the blue, orange, and pink wax stakes. The one in his shoulder would be impossible to bandage tightly without help and the one in his arm would be far too difficult. The two in his abdomen he could probably get by himself, with the added bonus of being able to bandage them together. Still, putting pressure on both at once would be difficult, and he would have to pull both out in a short amount of time and get both bandaged rather quickly. That would be too hard to do while trying to keep pressure on both stab wounds, so that was out. The one in the lower part of his leg was painful, and would probably take the least amount of bandages. He might even be able to wrap the wound on his thigh while he was at it.

Taking a deep breath, Lavi drew the leg with the stake protruding next to his shin towards himself. He grabbed the candle firmly with one hand and, pressing down on his leg with the other, yanked. The candle slid out partway, as his hand slipped up and off the spike. His leg tensed at the pain and he cried out, just barely remembering to muffle himself so no passing Akuma came to investigate. The wax stake was slick with blood and not easy to grab. He stopped for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to get his leg to relax. Gritting his teeth, he tried again. The quicker he got this done, the less pain in the end.

The candle came free as the redhead hissed in pain and pressed down firmly on the now freely bleeding wound. He grabbed one of the strips of silk cloth blindly, quickly moving it into place and beginning to wrap the white cloth tightly around his shin. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would do.

He ended up grabbing two more strips of cloth before the wound was bandaged tightly enough so that the bleeding had mostly stopped. He could still feel a small amount leaking from the injury, but the only way to fix the leak would be to completely re-bandage his shin and he knew he had done the best he could.

He eyed his 'stock' of bandages. He had four more strips, so he could potentially wrap his thigh-

The sound of the door opening broke him out of his thoughts. The redhead looked towards the door, frozen in place against the side of the bed.

Tyki Mikk stood in the doorway, several rolls of clean bandages in his hands. The Noah's expression was unreadable as the man took another step into the room and shut the door quietly behind himself. The Exorcist tried to relax against the side of the bed, but he was suddenly very aware of where he was - the Pleasure's bedroom - and that he was only half-dressed. He could feel his face flush and he looked away from the Noah.

The redhead didn't know exactly where he stood with the man - everything had started for them because of a stupid game he had pretended to lose. The last two times he had seen the Pleasure, Tyki had half-heartedly tried to kill him. Just now, the man had saved his life and now the redhead was hiding in the Noah's bedroom until he could (presumably) make his escape.

The Pleasure was unnaturally silent as the man knelt next to Lavi, dropping the bandages carelessly on the floor. The Exorcist wasn't sure exactly what the man was thinking, as Tyki let none of his thoughts cross his face, but he could tell the man was thinking hard about something. He swallowed heavily as an intense golden gaze looked over his injuries. Tyki's eyes rested on each candle-spike, drawing briefly over each cut before the Noah's eyes rested on Lavi's only bandaged injury.

Noticing where the Pleasure was staring, Lavi hastened to explain.

"I wasn't sure when you would get here, so I started wrapping some of my injuries." he explained, inching back until he was pressed against the bed. The Noah's stare hadn't moved. Lavi shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he had overstepped. "I- the shirt was already ruined, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I used it-"

"It's fine."

A pale gray hand reached out to touch the spike impaled on the thigh of his other leg. Lavi winced involuntarily as the light touch shifted the stake just slightly, sending fresh sparks of pain through his leg. The Noah's hand immediately retracted.

"I need to pull that out, lovely, or else I can't wrap it." Tyki said softly. Lavi nodded, not too sure what to make of the strangely quiet Pleasure. He relaxed as much as he was able, spreading his legs some and bending his knee slightly so that his thigh was raised a bit off the ground. The Noah moved in closer, taking off his gloves and absently putting them in his pocket before reaching out to press one hand on Lavi's thigh and grabbing the candle gently with the other. The redhead gave a soft, almost inaudible cry of pain as the stake was pulled out, hands clenching into fists on the ground.

Silently, the Noah grabbed a roll of bandages and began to unravel the end of the cloth strip. He took the free end and began to wrap the white material around the bloody wound. The bandage was a bit too tight, but the Exorcist kept quiet. The soft hands sliding over his thigh, close to the place his legs joined, were distracting even though the Pleasure was not trying to excite him. Though injured, the redhead was only male and couldn't help but take notice.

The Noah didn't even seem to notice, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Not for the first time, Lavi wished he knew what went on inside the Noah's head.

TBC…

A/N: … Liked it? Hated it? Think they were totally OOC and that I should be shot? Let me know!

For those of you who were wondering why Tyki was uncharacteristically quiet, that shall be explained more next chapter. I only just finished chapter 15, so updates may be a bit slower from now on so I don't get to posting 15 or 16 and then have to stop posting for a few weeks/months while I work on writing more chapters.

Thanks! Please review! Any concrit would be helpful.


	11. Noah's Ark

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

The Noah didn't even seem to notice, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Not for the first time, Lavi wished he knew what went on inside the Noah's head.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 11

Noah's Ark

The Pleasure had taken care to quietly excuse himself from a 'friendly' chat with the Earl and Road and sneaked down the hall into one of the many bathrooms in the compound. Each room was kept stocked with bandages and other such first aid items, though Tyki had needed to visit two bathrooms and clean them out of bandages before he was satisfied he had enough. Once he had the rolls of cloth, he had headed for his room.

He had tried and failed to come up with a logical explanation for his actions. Thinking back, saving the redhead had been rash and impulsive; now he would need to sneak the Exorcist out of the Noahs' home, and how else to do that but with the Ark? The stronghold was fairly well protected by the sheer difficulty of reaching it - the easiest and safest way to get in or out was through the Ark. The Pleasure would need to find some excuse to leave and somehow smuggle the redhead out with him, or just somehow sneak past the Akuma guards and take Lavi through the Ark himself.

Then, of course, he would need the redhead to agree to stay out of sight until the war ended one way or another. If Lavi was spotted and anyone reported to the Earl that the Exorcist still lived, then Tyki's deception would be discovered. How had he managed to dig himself such a deep hole for such a minor whim? He had dug himself an early grave, all for a young man he had been trying to kill the past few times they had met. What had he been thinking?

He didn't quite regret it anyway, much to his surprise. If time reversed and he found himself in that situation again, he would act the same way. That part bothered him greatly - he hadn't gained anything from his little 'hero' act and stood to lose everything the moment he was found out. Even so, he still would have taken the same path and chosen to save the redhead again.

He reached his door, still lost in thought. He opened it, catching a hint of motion inside the room as he stepped in. The Pleasure's golden eyes rested on the redhead, leaning against his bed. The Exorcist turned to stare, and Tyki took another step into the room before shutting the door behind himself. He took in the redhead's injuries with his eyes, an ache beginning in his chest for reasons he couldn't define. There was something painful about seeing those injuries on Lavi's body, though he refused to contemplate that thought any further. He moved to kneel before Lavi, still looking at the younger man's wounds. Thoughtlessly, he dropped the bandages he had carried into the room onto the floor.

One of the Exorcist's wounds - the one on the redhead's shin - had already been inexpertly bandaged by what looked like one of Tyki's old shirts. No matter, the Earl replaced all of them anyway. The Pleasure could hear Lavi's voice, probably some sort of explanation, but he didn't honestly mind that much about simple clothes.

He smiled inwardly, realizing how unnaturally introspective he was being.

"It's fine," he said. He sensed that he was interrupting the Exorcist, but didn't care. He reached for the other stake in Lavi's leg, noting how the redhead flinched and pulled away.

"I need to pull that out, lovely, or else I can't wrap it," he said softly. He easily fell back into using the nickname he had used for Lavi during more intimate encounters, hardly even noticing the word as it slipped from his lips. The redhead nodded, and Tyki set his hands to work.

How many times had he imagined the Exorcist in his room, except with a lot less clothing and a lot more touching? It wasn't the first time he had though of a partner in his room at the Noah stronghold, but those fantasies were most vivid. He could feel the redhead squirm under his touch, though he doubted it was from discomfort. He let his hands linger on the inside of the younger man's thigh a bit longer than necessary before moving on.

Lavi briefly inspected the freshly wrapped bandage. It wasn't the work of an expert, but nor was it the work of a complete amateur. It got the job done, which was the important thing.

The Noah eyed the candles stuck in the redhead's abdomen. They would be difficult to pull out, and he was not about to pull them out of Lavi's body while the younger man sat on the floor. It would be much easier if the Exorcist was sitting somewhere with his back well away from anything so the Pleasure could reach around it as he tied the bandages. He stood, extending his hand when all Lavi did was stare at him in confusion.

"If I'm going to wrap your wounds, you may as well make it easy for me." Tyki said as the Exorcist slowly lifted his hand and let the older man pull him up. Gently, so as not to aggravate any of the stab wounds, the Noah moved the younger man back and pushed down on the redhead's shoulders. Lavi took the hint and sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing even though the older man was careful to keep his touch gentle. The Exorcist leaned back and rested his weight on his arms when Tyki pressed him back gently. The Noah knelt in front of Lavi and leaned forward to inspect his injuries, making the redhead flush at the suggestiveness of their position. Even though the man's gaze was fixed firmly on the stakes - which hurt, but Lavi had endured more pain - the Exorcist couldn't help but remember other times Tyki's mouth had been similarly low on his body.

The Noah leaned closer, inspecting the injuries, and Lavi drew in a sharp breath. The Pleasure glanced up at him in confusion before the man took in their positions and smirked, making Lavi's flush deepen.

"Recalling better moments in your life, lovely?" he asked, turning his attention back to the spikes. He touched the one closer to the redhead's navel, tugging at it gently to test how easily it would come out. Instantly distracted from much more pleasant memories, Lavi hissed in pain and instinctively scooted away from the source. Tyki, ever patient, did not grab him to force him to stay in place. He moved closer again and tugged the other stake lightly, getting the same pained noise even though the Exorcist didn't move this time.

"Those will need to come out. I'll need you to help with this one," the Pleasure said. Wincing, Lavi nodded.

"I can hold the first wound if you'll yank out the second candle. Do you have the bandage ready?" the Exorcist asked. Tyki nodded, reaching down and snatching one of the rolls from the floor. Taking another glance at the wound, he grabbed a second roll. He placed both next to Lavi on the bed, still kneeling. As they were, his face was about level with Lavi's chin when the Pleasure didn't lean over. Standing would make him too tall to wrap the wounds easily.

He placed a hand on the first of the spikes, noting how Lavi instinctively tensed. His other hand rose to the redhead's side, gently running his palm over the uninjured flesh there to sooth the younger man and coax him to relax.

"Don't tense. It will hurt worse if you do," the Noah warned. Lavi almost chuckled, the words familiar to him, but the Pleasure was wrapping his hand around the first candle and beginning to tug. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut, a pained grunt escaping his lips as Tyki yanked the stake out and dropped it on the floor. The older man took the Exorcist's hand and pressed it to the bleeding wound. The red liquid seeped through Lavi's fingers and stained the Noah's hand, thin rivulets of crimson seeming to form threads connecting their fingers.

Tyki let go of the redhead's hand and moved to grasp the second spike. The second candle came out much the same as the first had. The Pleasure grabbed the first roll of bandages off the bed, opening it and beginning to wrap it around the younger man's abdomen. The younger man moved his hand as the white cloth began to make its way around his body. The Noah made sure to wrap tightly, passing the roll from hand to hand around the redhead's midsection.

The younger man, for his part, let the Pleasure work and tried to ignore how the older man's arms wrapped around him in a nearly painful facsimile of a hug. Their 'relationship', as Lavi understood it, did not include tender embraces, but the motions of the arms around him were so similar that he felt his heart ache with longing. He gritted his teeth, knowing Tyki would think any pained expression he made was caused purely by physical discomfort.

After a few minutes, Tyki pulled back and held the first bandage in place with one hand as he reached for the second. The redhead stayed quiet, waiting for the other man's arms to wrap around him again and let him pretend, if only for a moment, that they did have the sort of relationship where holding each other gently was normal and even expected.

If only for a moment.

Line Break

Lavi silently followed Tyki as the Noah carefully but quickly led him through the halls of the compound, eyes alert and scanning for guards. They had already needed to duck into more than one room to avoid detection by the Akuma that occasionally patrolled. The redhead's injuries were all bandaged up and his Innocence was back where it should be - in its holster. It was such a relief to have it back, since the slight weight on his leg was a comfort. He wasn't completely defenseless without his Innocence, but having it was definitely an advantage. Lavi hadn't been too surprised to get it back, though it had sent that odd, warm feeling through him when he realized that the Pleasure had saved his weapon after all.

The older man had casually tossed him the hammer after wrapping almost all of his injuries (minor cuts and the gash on his face not included). The Noah had then found him a shirt to wear, one of the silk button-ups the man preferred, much to Lavi's shock. Tyki had waved off the Exorcist's stammered thanks, saying that the Earl was in charge of replacing clothes anyway.

The Pleasure suddenly ducked to the right, reaching behind himself to grasp the redhead's wrist and pull him along. Lavi let himself be pulled, wincing slightly at the pull on his muscles and followed the Noah through an open doorway into the darkened room beyond. Once inside, the pair moved to one side of the doorframe and froze. Both breathed slowly, quietly, as Lavi heard the sound of an Akuma grow louder. The redhead's heart pounded, wondering if this Akuma would be the one to find them. They had been lucky with the last three, but... He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, fingering his hammer and preparing to draw it at a moment's notice.

Tyki didn't notice the Exorcist's wariness, staring out the door cautiously and listening for the sound to disappear. He motioned for Lavi to stay put as the sound slowly faded down the hall, waiting a few extra seconds to be sure the killing machine was truly gone before signaling to the redhead that it was once against OK to move.

The pair stepped back into the hallway, the Exorcist again silently following the Noah. Their feet padded quietly down the hall, reaching an intersection within moments. Tyki glanced both ways down the intersecting hallway, checking for any guards or worse - other Noah or the Earl. He nodded, satisfied, and turned down the empty hallway.

Lavi followed, nearly running into the older man's back when Tyki abruptly halted three steps later. The Noah turned towards the doorway he had stopped in front of.

"Tyki?" Lavi asked softly, glancing between the Pleasure's face and the door.

"We're here," the Noah explained, returning the gaze briefly before moving towards the door and grabbing the handle. "Our Ark is rather unstable, so I'll have to lead you through. Without a guide you could fall through the floor and end up a red stain on the ground."

The Pleasure began to twist the knob and Lavi was struck by the sudden urge to reach out and grab the Noah's wrist. He barely restrained himself, taking the hand that had started to drift towards the older man and pressing it to his chest.

He didn't understand the Pleasure at all. His initial joy at figuring out that Tyki wouldn't kill him had faded into nothing at the realization that his continued state of living was likely just the Pleasure's whim, and now his emotions had faded back to confusion. Why was the Noah helping him? Why was he doing this? Why did the older man care?

"Is something wrong, lovely?"

The Exorcist jerked his gaze back up, his hand dropping almost guiltily back to his side. Tyki had already opened the door and was looking back at the redhead, eyebrow raised.

The nickname... Tyki hadn't called him 'lovely' at either of their last two meetings, but Lavi hadn't really paid it much attention. When the Pleasure had been trying to kill him, he had purposefully not called Lavi 'lovely' as if trying to create distance between them. Yet, Tyki had called him 'lovely' when the Noah had started helping wrap his injuries. The Exorcist couldn't figure out what had caused the change. The sense of relief he felt at hearing 'lovely' deserved further contemplation, but he didn't want to consider why he felt so happy to have something back he hadn't even realized he had lost.

Noticing that Tyki was still looking at him, he hurriedly replied.

"No, nothing."

The Noah stared at him for a moment longer, then turned back to the door and walked through. Lavi followed him, letting the door shut behind him as the Pleasure began to quickly cross the dark room. The door to the Ark hung suspended in the center, the faint light from the pattern of geometric shapes the only source of illumination. Deep shadows hid the walls of the room, making it impossible for the redhead to tell how big the area was. He could sense that it was big, huge even, but couldn't tell the exact size. The Ark alone illuminated an area about ten feet in every direction, but even with that light the redhead couldn't make out the walls.

The Exorcist took the information in out of habit, trained as a Bookman to concentrate on his surroundings but less concerned with the room than with the man walking just in front of him. The Pleasure's longer legs meant longer strides, carrying him to the door of the Ark a step ahead of Lavi. The older man paused, turning towards the Exorcist as the redhead stepped next to him.

Neither felt the many pairs of eyes watching them from the darkness.

"Do you know how to use the Ark?" Tyki asked, a pleased smile forming on his face when Lavi nodded. "Good. Now, let's-"

His words were cut off as something - three somethings, to be exact - shot through his body from behind. He watched in mute shock as three sickeningly familiar candles buried themselves in the Exorcist's chest, sending the redhead stumbling back and clutching at the injuries. One had struck the younger man's already wounded shoulder, a red stain beginning to spread and saturate the shirt and bandages there. One had hit just above the two stab wounds Tyki had wrapped on the redhead's abdomen. The third was in between the two, piercing the younger man high up on his left pectoral and a mere inch or two from his heart. Nothing looked immediately fatal, but the Pleasure couldn't be sure.

A nauseating chill overtook Tyki's body as Lavi doubled over and coughed wetly into his hand. The Exorcist straightened up to reveal blood dripping down his chin and covering his palm. The Noah turned towards the source of the attack, outwardly keeping calm while he trembled inside with an inexplicable mix of fear and anger. He shifted, blocking the injured redhead so he could scan the darkness for the girl he knew had to be there without worrying the younger man would be further hurt. Almost as soon as he began to look, the petite frame of the girl he searched for began to appear. Road sat on top of Lero as the umbrella hung horizontally in the air, both girl and golem unusually silent. Lero was drifting closer to the small circle of light provided by the Ark, bringing both his and the Dream's somber expressions into view.

Unnerved, but not wanting to show how uneasy the situation made him, Tyki spoke.

"Road?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

This could be bad, but the situation could be worse. Road might be convinced to stay quiet if he bribed her with enough candy and asked her nicely to keep this from the Earl. They were close - well, as close as he was with any of the other members of the Noah family. Hopefully he could use that.

He could hear Lavi behind him, the redhead's breath coming out in pained gasps. He wanted to turn, to see if the younger man was all right, but that would leave the Exorcist open to attack. Road's candles could simply pass through the Pleasure's body unless the Noah consciously wanted to touch them. He backed up a little, just until he could sense Lavi right behind him. He kept his gaze focused on Road, who still wore that uncharacteristically somber expression. The Dream returned the stare evenly, no longer moving closer and simply hovering in the air on top of Lero.

The Pleasure opened his mouth to ask her again when a new voice interrupted him.

"She's here because I asked her to be here, Tyki-pon."

Instantly, the Noah's insides felt like ice. He turned towards the door to the room, golden eyes wide. He could hear the rustle of cloth as the redhead behind him turned as well and then felt the Exorcist tense in shock. The Millennium Earl stood in the doorway, his ever present smile a direct contrast to the murderous aura around him. Road and Lero drifted towards the Earl, maintaining a constant distance from the male Noah.

The Pleasure would have cursed a blue streak if he had the presence of mind to do so. His deception had been discovered, though he didn't know how. The Earl had obviously figured out that Lavi was still alive somehow, meaning the Earl also knew that Tyki had attempted to deceive him. The large man knew that the Pleasure was a traitor. There was no way the Manufacturer would let that go.

The Noah set his jaw, furious with himself and yet couldn't regret his decision. He may have lost this particular gamble, but his only concern now was getting both himself and the Exorcist out in one piece.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tyki-pon," the Earl said, taking a step into the room. The Pleasure fought the urge to back up. Lavi's breathing behind him was becoming increasingly ragged and wet - the candle in his chest might have punctured a lung. Even with the wax stake obstructing the blood flow into the life-giving organ, it was only a matter of time until the redhead asphyxiated from the fluid in his lung. The Exorcist needed medical treatment as soon as possible. The redhead was in no condition to fight, especially not with his most recent injuries. The wounds were like an hourglass, time slipping away from them with each drop of blood leaking from the younger man's body.

Sweating slightly, Tyki's eyes flicked towards Road. The Dream could create doorways that went anywhere. He and Lavi were right in front of the Ark, but the magical door would not provide asylum. The Earl would simply follow them and so would Road. Unless something distracted the other two in the room-

Tyki's thoughts were interrupted when the Earl spoke again.

"You've been breaking quite a few rules lately. Naughty children who break the rules get punished, Tyki-pon." The Earl's voice was sweet like sugar mixed with cyanide. The large man raised a single hand and made a waving motion. At the gesture, the room's lights came on.

Stunned, the Pleasure could only stare as the light revealed a large horde of Akuma, all Level Two and maybe a few Level Three mixed in for good measure. The killing machines had been waiting by the walls, hidden by the shadows. There were at least fifty Akuma in the room, far too many for Tyki to fight while defending the younger man behind him. He could almost feel the shock and despair radiating from the redhead. A single Exorcist couldn't go up against such a large mob of high-level Akuma and expect to survive, especially not one so badly hurt already.

A Noah, on the other hand, had an ability an Exorcist didn't. Even so, Tyki knew he couldn't protect Lavi from all of the demons and Road and the Earl at the same time. The Pleasure wasn't even certain he'd be able to beat the Noah or the large man, since both were much older than he was. With age came experience and his own power was no match for the sheer force the Earl possessed.

The hopelessness of his situation hit him fully then, hanging on him like a physical weight, but he refused to be crushed by it. There were still a few options open to him, even if none of the options satisfied both his survival instincts and what he was beginning to suspect was his heart.

He twisted his lips sardonically. He was going to do something completely illogical again, even though his last illogical action had landed him in this situation. He had briefly considered simply throwing Lavi to the Akuma and begging the Earl's forgiveness for his temporary lapse, but something inside him had protested. His survival instincts were taking quite a beating from this, but the Pleasure couldn't bring himself to care.

Perhaps the Exorcist wasn't simply a bedwarmer or a particularly satisfying partner, as much as he had tried to convince himself that was all the redhead was to him. The fact that he had gone through with his traitorous plan in the first place and was now considering an even worse betrayal of his 'family' for the younger man was proof enough. If he survived, he would have to think about what exactly Lavi was to him.

If he survived.

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"You've caught me. Rules were made to be broken, after all." Tyki said, smirking confidently. Confusion swarmed around him but did not engulf him, as if he were a tall rock in a rapidly moving river. Neither Road, the Earl, nor Lavi knew what the Pleasure had planned, which was just how the Noah liked it. He craned his neck slightly to glance back at the Exorcist, making sure to keep an eye on the Noah and the Maker. The Akuma would not attack until ordered to and as a Noah Tyki had little to fear from them anyway. With one simple order they would self-destruct - a most helpful feature, now that he had cause to use it.

"You know how to use the Ark, correct? My Tease shall be your guide in place of me." At his silent command, a butterfly morphed out of his shoulder and fluttered over to hover in the air next to Lavi's head. "I suggest you get away from the door as quickly as possible once you're through."

"Wait- Tyki, what are you-"

The Exorcist had no time to finish his question as the Noah carefully but firmly shoved him through the glowing door of the Ark. Lavi yelped in surprise, falling through more than walking through, but Tyki's objective had been to get the redhead inside the Ark.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked, displeased. Tyki stepped away from the door, then lifted his hand and prepared to snap his fingers. He maintained a cool facade, smirking triumphantly as he brought the power given to him as one of the Noah clan to bear. Several of the Akuma in the room, those closest to the suspended, glowing doorway Lavi had just disappeared through, moved towards the door as if in a trance. They circled around it, but none went inside.

"Tyki?" Road asked, speaking for the first time. She seemed confused, but he could see slow realization dawn in her eyes as the Akuma around the doorway began to smoke.

"I guess you could say I'm doing a bit of clean-up, my dear Millennium Earl." Tyki said, sarcasm heavy on the man's title. He snapped his fingers. As a group, the Akuma surrounding the door self-destructed in a blinding blaze of light and deafening roar of screams. He could feel a hot rush of air blow through him, blowing Road over and shoving the Earl back a few feet. The force knocked the remaining Akuma in the room against the wall.

He glanced over his shoulder. Where the door had once stood was a black crater, the wooden planks of the floor pulled up and incinerated by the force of the explosion. That door to the Ark had been destroyed, meaning someone would need to go inside the Ark and open up a new door that would connect to the base before anyone but Road could move about freely once more.

He had effectively blocked anyone but the Dream from getting to Lavi, since there was virtually no chance of any of the other Noah using the Ark in the few minutes it would take his Tease to guide Lavi to a free doorway. The redhead was safe. Now all the Pleasure had to do was keep Road distracted.

Two large, four-pointed stars of solid light formed in his hands. They crackled and gleamed with energy as Tyki stepped away from the crater that had once been the door to the Ark. All he had to do was keep Road distracted for a few minutes, long enough until he was certain that Lavi was out. Road would not attack the Black Order Headquarters directly without an order from the Earl and the large man was not likely to give her one just yet. That part of the Earl's 'scenario' was not yet ready to be performed.

He walked forward slowly, heading for the petite girl that had been blown off her perch by the force of the explosion. She looked up at him, none of the sisterly love he was used to seeing in her expression present. Only betrayal and anger remained. Perhaps the 'love' Road had for him or any of their twisted 'family' was an illusion - the Dream always had been good at those.

Even if she had once loved him, he knew betrayal was unacceptable to her. He had just broken their family's only true taboo and that made him an enemy in Road's eyes. Part of him deeply regretted the loss, since he had only found acceptance with the other Noah the Earl had found and taken in, but he had never been close with the others. Perhaps closeness is what he had desired all along, not bonds forged by a common employer and 'memory' he had no control over.

Even at Skinn's death, even while crying, he had felt nothing. With the other Noah it would be the same.

"Shall we play, Road?" he asked, lifting one of the four-pointed stars. "You're always asking to play with me."

She glared at him, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Family comes first, Tyki." she told him, expression cold. "Didn't the Earl teach you that?"

"The lesson must have slipped my mind."

She glared at his cavalier tone.

"Then let's play." she agreed, darkness spreading from her body to engulf the room in one of her famous illusions.

Vaguely wishing for a cigarette, Tyki smirked and lifted his arms.

"Tease!" he called, summoning the butterfly-shaped golems that dwelled within his body. They began to pour out from inside of him, many larger than the width of his hands though most were the small, black colored butterflies all of the Tease began life as. They filled the air, fluttering and hovering as Road's illusion world continued to spread.

TBC…


	12. Unconscious

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

MORE LUCKY: I have a new oneshot for this pairing called 'A Question of Eternity' if anyone would like to read more of my Lucky work!

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"Tease!" he called, summoning the butterfly-shaped golems that dwelled within his body. They began to pour out from inside of him, many larger than the width of his hands though most were the small, black colored butterflies all of the Tease began life as. They filled the air, fluttering and hovering as Road's illusion world continued to spread.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 12

Unconscious

Lavi stumbled through the door, tripping down the three steps and landing hard on his uninjured side. The impact made him wince, but he quickly pushed himself to his feet and turned back towards the door Tyki had just shoved him through. Out of habit, he noted the obvious state of decay the Ark was in.

Unlike the pristine white of Allen's Ark, the Earl's 'buildings' holding the doors were already brown with age and crumbling. The pavement beneath Lavi's feet was cracked and the entire place stank of mold, almost like an old tomb. The only visible plants by the street were dead and withered. The Exorcist quickly pushed his observations to the back of his mind with an irritated huff. He wasn't sure what the older man had planned, but he couldn't just leave Tyki to face Road, the Earl, and all the Akuma by himself.

Lavi was aware that he was hurt - it was impossible not to notice, as he was getting dizzier and dizzier from the blood loss and his wounds throbbed painfully. He didn't care. The redhead staggered towards the door, motions as quick as he could make them with his injured body. All of his attention was solely on the portal out, a desperation he was unfamiliar with sinking into his muscles as anxiety made his breath come quick and uneven. Tyki's Tease fluttered by his head, following him.

There was no way he would abandon the Noah to fight alone, not after all the Pleasure had done to save his life. Even if he didn't have that debt hanging over his head, Lavi was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to think of any alternative paths besides going right back to the Earl's hideout and rashly trying to save Tyki.

Just as he put his foot on the first step, light began to shine from the door. Lavi's eyes widened, seeing the explosion a split second before he heard it. It was far too late to dodge as the sound filled his ears. A hot wind picked him up off his feet and flung him backward. He cried out as his back struck the crumbling wall of a building on the opposite side of the street.

The impact rattled him, sending a painful jolt through his body. He was certain that he had heard a distinct, worrisome 'crack' when his arms - flung straight out like he was being crucified - struck the crumbling brick of the building. Ancient and rotting or not, brick was still brick. His head hit the wall hard, stunning him temporarily. Lavi's body slowly collapsed to the ground, a miniature shower of rock dust, pebbles, and bits of wood from the exploded building pelting him. He lay there for several moments, stunned.

Slowly, arms shaking, he pushed himself up. The redhead coughed wetly as the motion stirred up the settling dust, pushing himself to his feet as soon as the racking coughs subsided. He coughed again as the dust and rocks and wood pieces fell off his back, dropping to the ground and stirring up yet more dust. He staggered forward, away from the rubble towards where the door should be. He wiped at his face, able to feel the grainy bits of dust clinging to his skin. At least the fall hadn't shoved any of the candles in deeper, since he was in terrible enough shape as it was without extra help.

He stopped in shock seconds later, the Tease flapping around his head. Where the door should have been was only a smoking crater, the buildings to either side burned black. He stared, dumbstruck. A lump rose in his throat, choking him as he fell to his knees. The pebbles and wooden splinters dug into his knees and he could feel the cracked pavement scrape off a few layers of skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He no longer possessed the strength to stand.

Tyki was strong but the Earl was stronger. Lavi wasn't sure if the Noah could pass through one of Road's illusions, since the Dreams's illusions weren't quite 'of this world' and with so many high level Akuma...

Lavi shook his head violently. The situation would have been fatal for an Exorcist, but Tyki was a Noah. Hadn't Allen said something about Noah being able to order Akuma to self-destruct? It at least worked on Level Two's, if he was remembering correctly, and a Bookman never forgets.

Even so, though the older man had that advantage, one Noah could not hope to take down Road, who was rumored to be the eldest of the clan, despite her appearance, and the Earl, all by himself. The Pleasure would need help as quickly as possible and now that the redhead was thinking, he wasn't foolish enough to find a door that would lead him back to Tyki and almost certain death. As much as his heart cried out and begged him to go back, he would not. The older man had probably destroyed the Ark's door to protect him and if he went back, he would undo what the Noah had worked for. With his wounds, he would only be a burden.

But what could he do? He couldn't just abandon Tyki-

A sharp bite to his ear brought him back to the real world, his hand coming to swat the Tease aside as it continued to gnaw on him. The butterfly flew away from the hand, circling Lavi's head angrily. It was almost like when Tim-

Timcanpy.

Allen.

Allen would help. The white haired boy had never hated the Noah and wanted to save them just as much as he wanted to save the lost souls of the Akuma. The Crown Clown sword had been born out of that purpose, hadn't it?

He had to get to Allen. The British Exorcist was probably at Headquarters and even if he wasn't, then Komui or Reever should be able to contact him. The white-haired boy controlled the Ark, so he could even immediately go to Tyki's side and help.

He had to get back to Headquarters.

Gritting his teeth, Lavi pushed himself to his feet. At the swift motion, his head swam and blackness swarmed in front of his eyes. He staggered, almost tripping over some of the debris from the explosion before catching his balance. The hammer-user put a hand to his head, shutting his eyes as he willed the dizziness to subside. He could hear the Tease's wings flapping by his ear, then a soft weight on his shoulder as it settled there. Wings brushed his face lightly, almost encouraging.

Slowly, he lowered his hand. The dizzy spell had mostly passed, but it was a bad sign. After he found Allen he would have to get to the infirmary as quickly as he could. He just hoped his body held out long enough for him to find the white-haired boy. Darkness still hovered on the edge of his vision and his mind was fogged, making it hard to think.

He couldn't pass out here. He had to get to Headquarters.

"Show me the way?" he asked the Tease, turning his head slowly to look at the golem perched on his shoulder. Even that cautious movement sent his head swimming. The Tease flapped quickly and took off, moving in front of the Exorcist and hovering there. Lavi took a step forward, following. The butterfly turned and began flying, pausing every few seconds so Lavi could keep up. Each step was dizzying and the blackness threatened to overtake him. The blow to his head had probably given him a concussion. Now that he thought about it, he did feel nauseous...

He stumbled along after the butterfly, blinking and squinting as he tried to overcome the fog wrapped around his brain. He closed his eyes for a moment, bringing his hands up to rub his temples.

Something light hit his face and he stopped, opening his eyes and blinking at the Tease that had just landed on his nose.

"Huh?" he asked, crossing his eyes to get a better look and then uncrossing them again as the motion increased his headache. He moved to take a step forward but the golem bit down on his nose.

"Ouch! What was that-?" he asked, but stopped when the Tease took off and began to fly towards the ground just in front of Lavi. The redhead watched as the butterfly's body sunk without any visible resistance into what looked like solid concrete. Demonstration done, the Tease flew back up to hover in front of Lavi's eyes. Slowly, the butterfly began to fly to the left, making what looked like a wide circle around what the redhead presumed to be a hole in the Ark's floor.

Cautiously, the Exorcist began to follow the path the Tease had made, moving around by the edge of the street inside the Ark until the butterfly golem once again moved to the center. The redhead noted that they passed several doors, at least half of them almost falling off their hinges. The other doors were likely in use, since some were wide open and other just barely ajar. He continued to stumble after the butterfly, legs like jelly.

The Tease carefully guided him around two more smaller holes, then stopped, hovering in front of a squat, dilapidated building. The wooden door seemed to be in fairly good repair, set into the houselike structure at street level. With a grateful smile, the redhead staggered to the door and put his hand on the handle. His head was more fogged than ever - it took him several minutes to recall what Headquarters looked like. The darkness that had waited at the edge of his vision had crept stealthily along to claim most of his sight and his head throbbed. The dizziness made it hard to stand and he could feel himself swaying, but he held onto the cold metal of the door.

He had to get to Allen.

The entrance hall to HQ would have to do for his arrival. Arriving anywhere else could cause a panic, since this Ark was clearly not their Ark. He would be attacked before anyone realized who he was and in his state he could hardly fight off Allen or Kanda until someone realized that he was Lavi.

Wings fluttered by his ear as Tyki's golem landed on his shoulder and settled there. The redhead chuckled dryly to himself as he opened the door.

"So you're coming too? Might not be a bad idea..." No one in the Order would be likely to believe that a Noah helped an Exorcist, but with the Tease as proof he might be able to convince a few skeptics. He stumbled through the door, just remembering to pull it shut behind himself to close off the portal before his legs gave out.

He collapsed onto the floor of the otherwise deserted entrance hall in the Headquarters of the Black Order, eyes shutting as the darkness finally overtook him. The butterfly fluttering frantically around his head was the last thing he saw as his eyes slid shut.

Line Break

Allen munched thoughtfully on his food, listening to Lenalee as the Chinese Exorcist spoke. The amount of food in front of the white haired boy was almost triple what it normally was, since he hadn't been in the cafeteria or eaten properly for almost a week. Kanda sat next to him, completely healed and pretending to ignore his two dining companions as he had soba for the first time since his fight with Tyki Mikk.

"-he has just been so out of it and distracted lately. That's not like him. I'm getting worried."

"Krory said he'd ask about it while they were on their mission." the white haired boy offered helpfully. "Lavi knows he can talk to any of us. We just have to wait for him to be ready."

Kanda gave a huff of disagreement, picking up some soba with his chopsticks. Allen elbowed him, though he didn't strike as hard as he could, causing the Japanese Exorcist to drop the noodles back onto his plate. The swordsman shot him a belligerent glare.

"Watch what you're doing, moyashi." he growled. He had been crankier than usual since he had lost the fight, but Allen couldn't help but feel an enormous sense of relief that Kanda was once again awake to snap at him. The swordsman had woken up shortly after Lavi had left the previous day and had almost immediately requested another mission. Komui had denied him one, since Mugen was still undergoing repairs.

Even though relief was his chief emotion, he couldn't let Kanda see. He glared back at the other male, eyes narrowed.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's 'Allen', BaKanda?" he demanded. Kanda turned away from him, obviously unconcerned.

"Che." The dismissal was made all the more obvious as the Japanese man picked up his steaming mug of tea and took a sip. The British boy opened his mouth to speak when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned instinctively towards it, ire with Kanda forgotten. His eyes widened as he recognized the source of the motion.

One of Tyki Mikk's carnivorous butterflies was just behind Lenalee's head, flying straight at them.

"Lenalee! Duck!"

The girl heeded the warning instantly, years of fighting having trained her to act on such cries from an ally before thinking. She bent, pressing herself to the table as Allen activated his Innocence and reached for the golem. It evaded, flying above his clawlike fingers, but didn't deviate from its course.

"Allen, what-" Lenalee began, turning her head to see what the British boy was trying and failing hit. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. "A Noah? Here?"

The Tease flew out of Allen's reach, flying in a circle above their heads. No one else in the mostly empty cafeteria seemed aware of the small drama happening at the Exorcist's table. It wasn't as if Allen's Innocence was an odd sight, especially not with Kanda sitting at the same table.

"A Noah?" the swordsman echoed, reaching instinctively for Mugen before remembering he didn't have his weapon at the moment. A look of irritation crossed his face as he scanned the lunchroom suspiciously. "Where?"

"The butterfly." Allen said quickly. Kanda's eyes fixed on the flying creature, darkening in anger as he recognized the golem.

"One of his, isn't it? He can't be far away." the Japanese man said, hand flexing as if around the hilt of a sword. "He has much to answer for."

Lenalee cautiously straightened, her eyes also fixed on the Tease.

"Why isn't it attacking?" she asked. Allen shrugged, not looking at her. The motion cost him. As if spurred by her question and sensing the white-haired boy's momentary distraction, the butterfly suddenly dove. It flew at the female Exorcist, causing her to let out a choked cry of alarm. Allen reached for the golem, clawed fingers swiping through the air but not hitting the metal creature. It moved swiftly around his slicing fingers, coming to land gently on the bridge of Lenalee's nose. All three Exorcist's froze, Kanda drawing in a sharp breath.

The Tease's wings opened and closed, alternately revealing and hiding Lenalee's wide, frightened eyes.

"Don't move." Allen said unnecessarily. Lenalee made a small noise of acknowledgment, careful not to nod or make any sort of motion. The British boy could feel his heart pound, mind racing a he tried to figure out how to get the creature away. Lenalee didn't seem to be in pain - had the creature not bitten her yet?

Odd, but it was only a matter of time.

He couldn't simply stab the golem, since his Crown Clown would pass right through it and into Lenalee's face. His claws were not made for grabbing things, so delicately gripping the butterfly's wings and tugging wouldn't work. Slicing at it could very well rip scars into his friend's face. Even if they would have had Mugen, the sword wouldn't be of much use given where the Tease had landed.

"Allen?" Lenalee's voice broke into his thoughts. "I-It hasn't bitten me yet." Her frightened expression had melted into one of awe. "I don't think it means any harm."

She held up her finger in an invitation for the butterfly to perch on that instead of her face, much to Allen's disbelief. He could hear Kanda's shocked 'ha' next to his ear, meaning the Japanese man was just as surprised as Allen. The Tease was dangerous - even if Lenalee hadn't fought Tyki, she had certainly seen what the man could do with even one little golem.

The Tease ignored the finger and flew back into the air. It turned and began to head for the lunchroom doors and then, as if noticing that none of the Exorcists were following, it circled back and flew around their heads before moving once again towards the doors. It paused, hovering between the three at the table and the way out.

"Maybe it wants us to follow?" Allen suggested hesitantly, not sure of the creature's motives, if such a thing could be said to have motives. He kept Crown Clown activated, regarding the Tease with suspicion.

"Follow a butterfly?" Kanda asked, turning back to his food in disgust. "I have better things to do, moyashi."

Before Allen could speak, the Tease was back. It swooped down and grabbed one of Kanda's long forelocks in its teeth, yanking on the hair and drawing a half pained, half-surprised yelp from the Japanese Exorcist. The swordsman swiped at it, knocking his hair free and putting a hand to his head where it had been abused. He glared at the offending golem. The butterfly seemed to ignore him, fluttering over to Allen and gently biting into the material of his clothes. The Tease pulled the white haired boy towards the door urgently.

"I think you're right, Allen." Lenalee said, standing. She looked directly at the butterfly, determined. "Go. We'll follow."

The British boy nodded in agreement, standing as well. Kanda, resigned, sighed and set down his chopsticks. He slid off the bench then stood and followed the other two out the door.

Line Break

Tyki panted heavily, arms hanging by his sides as sweat soaked his shirt. He wasn't injured, of course, since he hadn't allowed anything to touch him, but he was dangerously close to exhaustion. It wouldn't have been such as issue if his opponents weren't so much better off. The Akuma had been destroyed early on, but ordering them to self-destruct had taxed his mental resources. It had taken quite a bit of willpower to order the Level Threes to self-destruct. The explosions had rocked the room and blasted two of the walls to smithereens. The sturdy rocks that had once made the walls now littered the floor, now only so many pebbles and chunks of stone.

Most of his Tease had been destroyed, but they had managed to attack the Earl and Road several times. The Earl had faint scratches from where the golems had tried and failed to bite through his skin. The man's favorite coat was now in tatters. Tyki couldn't help but be pleased about that. If not for one small thing, he would be very happy with himself.

The Earl didn't seem angry at the loss of his coat. Facial expressions meant nothing as the man was always smiling, but his aura had gotten no more murderous than when he had first entered the room. In fact, the Earl seemed incredibly happy for the situation, all due to an odd sheet of paper the man had in his hands.

It was a long rectangle with strange, black symbols Tyki was unfamiliar with on the front side. It was apparently a talisman or seal of some sort. It was nothing good, not from the way the Earl kept trying to hit him with it. Logically it would pass right through him, but his instincts told him to be wary and he had dodged the scrap of paper every time.

Road was barely damaged, since her healing powers were strongest of all the Noah. Tyki had made sure to break her illusion quickly, stepping through one of the wrapped walls of Road's dream dimension. She hadn't attempted to box him in again, for which he was grateful. Stepping through the wall had taxed his strength - it was as if he had been trying to walk through peanut butter without the use of his powers. The wall had resisted his passage through it, as if it never wanted to let him out. Air had never tasted sweeter than when he had finally broken free. Road, at the moment, was nowhere to be seen, but the older man could hardly worry about where she was when the Earl was an immediate threat.

The Earl waved the paper.

"Now now, Tyki-pon, hold still." The Earl's voice was a mockery of polite sweetness. "A silly little piece of paper is hardly a thing to fear."

"You saying that only makes me more wary of it." Tyki replied, moving his arms up wearily to guard himself. The fat man stepped closer. The Pleasure's legs were tiring, which would make dodging difficult.

"Tyki!"

The Noah jerked instinctively towards the sound, eyes opening wide as he recognized the voice. Surely the Exorcist hadn't come back, had he?

Except that he apparently had. Tyki froze in place. Lavi stood just feet away from him. The redhead's green eye was open wide with shock and fear, so similar to the stricken expression Lavi had worn the first time the Noah had tried killing him that it sent a chill through Tyki's body. What was the Exorcist doing back here of all places? Didn't he understand that it was dangerous?!

"Lavi-!"

He had been paused a second too long and had forgotten where he was. Something hit his chest with the force of a sledgehammer. Tyki stumbled back, stunned and gasping for air; the blow had knocked the wind out of him. He tripped over a rock, falling hard to the ground. The stones dug harshly into his back.

He didn't understand. Nothing should have been able to touch him. Nothing!

His body felt as if gravity had decided to pull on him with ten times its usual strength. His every limb felt weighed down, thick and heavy. His chest, where the blow had struck, felt like it was on fire. His shirt had somehow been torn in two, the front open and cloth pooled by his sides. He burned with the fires of hell itself and then the flames moved. They burrowed deeper into his chest, scorching him down to what seemed to be his very core. His hair was plastered to his forehead, damp with sweat and only getting wetter as his body tried to sweat out the immense heat moving inside of him.

His stigmata faded and disappeared. He could see his hands and see his skin as the gray color evaporated into a lighter, almost white shade. His natural olive skin was back and he hadn't desired to turn 'white'.

Footsteps approached. The Earl. Tyki gritted his teeth and did his best to lift his head to glare, but he couldn't. Everything felt so heavy...

Where was Lavi? Had he already been killed? When had the redhead managed to sneak back?

"What did you.. do to me?" Tyki managed to say, voice choked as he questioned the Earl. He lifted a hand, vaguely noticing that his weapons had disappeared, and moved it to his chest. Something that felt like paper met his fingers, if paper could be that hot without combusting. He drew back and let his arm fall by his side, eyes clouded by the pain.

"It's a rather complicated paper seal, though you wouldn't have seen this one before, Tyki-pon," the Earl replied happily, stepping forward to loom over the Noah. "I specially designed this one in case I ever needed to discipline one of my Noah. Sadly enough, I've had cause to use it a number of times."

"How-?" Tyki ground out, breath shallow. Specially designed or not, it should not have been able to touch him!

"How did I get it to connect?" the Earl asked, guessing the Pleasure's query. "Not all of the Noah are tangible, but there is one weakness all Noah share. The ink I use for these is special - instead of destroying Innocence, I grind it up and mix it with the ink."

Another set of footsteps approached, these much lighter than the Earl's had been. Road came into view above Tyki as well, her expression distant and cold.

"Wonderful work on the illusion, Road-chan. You were right - it did distract him enough."

The childlike Noah nodded, a sweet smile forming on her lips. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, Earl. I haven't forgotten my loyalties."

The Lavi he had seen had been an illusion. The redhead hadn't come back.

An enormous sense of relief washed over him, even as he watched the sole of the Earl's shoe rise above his face. Just as quickly, the black sole began to descend and pain blossomed across the Noah's face as it struck.

Then he knew no more.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and sorry about the cliffie. I will update in another 4-5 days, but in the meantime be sure to check out 'A Question of Eternity'! Please drop me a line and know what you thought.


	13. Awakening

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Randomly long author's note this time, I know. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is now my beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

SPECIAL DEDICATION: This chapter dedicated to **artemis89** who has kindly offered to translate my fics into Italian!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Please be kind to my beta. She won't tell you what will happen next any more than I would. She's kind enough to read these for me and help me with my mistakes so you can read the polished version. If you have any complaints or questions, please address them to me.

If someone asked me for the lemons and did not get them, please PM me again. I can't remember if I sent them and I forget who it was that asked. I'm very sorry.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

An enormous sense of relief washed over him, even as he watched the sole of the Earl's shoe rise above his face. Just as quickly, the black sole began to descend and pain blossomed across the Noah's face as it struck.

Then he knew no more.

And Now, The ContinuationA Game of Poker, Chapter 13

Awakening

"Will he be all right?"

"The doctor said he'll be fine, but he probably won't wake up for-"

Lavi slowly drifted back to consciousness. What on Earth were Lenalee and Allen doing in his room? He'd been having the strangest dream, where Road had kidnapped him and shot him full of spikes, then Tyki had come and tricked the Earl and Road into thinking that he was dead. Tyki had wrapped his wounds and taken him to the Ark, then shoved him through and then he couldn't see the Noah anymore-

His eyes shot open. That hadn't been a dream.

He could see movement next to the hospital bed he lay in, but it didn't concern him at the moment. If that hadn't been a dream, then-

"Lavi!"

Tyki was still at the Earl's stronghold, fighting. He shoved himself to a sitting position, giving a small cry at the pain as an IV drip ripped out of his arm and the motion pulled on his as of yet unhealed wounds. He gritted his teeth, turning towards the motion he had noticed earlier. As he had expected, Allen, Lenalee, and, to his fleeting shock, Kanda sat in the chairs reserved for visiting the sick and injured. The female Exorcist seemed shocked that he was sitting, her expression mirrored by the white haired boy who sat next to her. Kanda's eyes were only marginally wider than usual.

Lavi ignored the two dark-haired Exorcists and focused his attention on his British friend. Allen would help him, right? The other boy didn't hate Noah - Kanda would probably rather run Tyki through than help him fight, no matter who it was the Pleasure was fighting. Lenalee might be convinced to help, but the only person he could be sure of was Allen.

"Allen!" he said desperately, reaching forward and grabbing the younger Exorcist by the vest. Silver eyes widened in shock at the action, but Lavi didn't care. "I need your help. I have to go back - he's going to-"

"Lavi!" Lenalee said, shocked, reaching out to try and remove the redhead's hands. "Calm down! You're injured - you shouldn't be moving around yet!"

Lavi shook off her hold, fists clenching Allen with an iron grip. He stared into the white haired boy's eyes, pleading with him to agree to help.

"Let the stupid rabbit do as he wants - if he dies, it's hardly our problem." Kanda said grumpily. The redhead ignored him too.

"Please Allen, I have to go back and I need the Ark or else he could-"

"Who, Lavi?" the British Exorcist asked, compassion in his expression even if comprehension was absent. The younger Exorcist's hands reached up to gently grip the desperate redhead's. "I'll help, but you need to tell me who I am helping!"

The hammer-user opened his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted him.

"Yes, Lavi, tell us who."

The redhead's eye moved to the previously unnoticed, short figure leaning against the wall behind Allen. Bookman's eyes were narrowed keenly as the old man regarded him, expression one of disappointment. Lavi's voice caught in his throat and made it hard to breath, but that was nothing compared to the numb disbelief he felt when he spotted the clock hanging above his mentor's head.

How long had he been unconscious? If that clock was right, then...

"Who, Lavi?" Allen asked again, voice soft.

"How long have I been out?" the redhead asked in lieu of an answer. He turned back towards the white haired boy but dropped his gaze, staring at the bed he sat on instead of his friend. He could feel the concerned gazes of the Chinese and the British Exorcist bore into him as well as Bookman's piercing gaze. Kanda's stare was curiosity laced with concern.

The clock had to be wrong. So much time couldn't have passed-

"We found you about six hours ago, Lavi." Lenalee said gently. She moved closer to the bed, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he numbly released the white haired boy's vest. Lavi sat back, a lead weight dropping into his stomach. Six hours? Tyki couldn't have fought for six hours against the Earl and Road. The Noah, by now, was probably-

He must be-

"Lavi?" Allen asked, leaning forward and trying to catch his eyes. "What's wrong? Who needs help?"

It was too late. He had been too late.

Something inside him seemed to collapse. The warm feeling he had felt around Tyki seemed to burst and spill out, replaced by a void where the warmth used to reside. He hadn't realized how much space inside his supposedly non-existent heart that heat had taken up until now, when it was had turned cold and aching.

"Lavi?"

Lenalee's worried voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, startled, then looked at the other three people by his bedside. All four Exorcists were staring at him with concern - even Kanda's expression was now more concern than curiosity.

There was nothing to be gained by telling them now. It was too late. Perhaps later, when he felt up to it, then he might tell them, but not in front of Bookman. The old man was disappointed enough in him already, he didn't need to give the old Panda any more ammunition. This, of all things, he was not willing to take criticism on. He could not listen to his mentor lecture him on not getting attached to Tyki, which is exactly what would happen if he tried to tell the truth now.

The redhead forced a smile onto his face, looking directly at the Japanese Exorcist as he forced a strangled laugh around the lump in his throat.

"There you are, Yuu-chan! I was having this terrible nightmare where you were getting eaten alive by mad rabbits. What a relief! You're safe and sound! Oh good!" he babbled, aware he wasn't anything like his usual self but trying his best to sound natural. He turned to Allen, noticing the worry intensify in his friend's eyes. "I guess no one needs help after all, Allen! Yuu-chan's just fine!"

He faked a yawn, then lay back down in the bed. The could feel the others watching him, faintly surprised that Kanda hadn't threatened to kill him yet for repeated uses of his first name. The redhead continued with his act, though he knew there was no way they would think his actions natural.

"Well, I'm just exhausted, so I think I'll take a nap. Goodnight! Yuu-chan, be careful not to go near any mad rabbits!"

Kanda muttered something about needing to get away from a 'mad rabbit', but the comment had no real venom.

"Lavi?" Allen asked cautiously. The redhead could hear the rustle of cloth as the white-haired boy stepped forward. "Are you... feeling all right?"

Lavi could hear the other boy move closer, probably looking to see if he was actually asleep. The redhead did his most convincing impression, anxious for the others to leave. He just wanted to be alone right now - well, to be honest, he didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want his friends with him. There was only one person's company he desired at the moment, and that person was probably-

He swallowed the word, not wanting to think it. To think it would make it real and he didn't want it to be real. Once everyone left, there was one thing he had to do to prove to himself whether or not Tyki was... gone, but he would not remove his eyepatch in front of the others. Bookman already knew about his eye, but he would disapprove of the use Lavi had in mind and would probably try to stop him.

"It might be the pain medication." Lenalee whispered softly, obviously not intending for the hammer-user to hear. "Supervisor Komui said it made some people a little... strange."

"Still mad at him for not telling you Lavi was missing?" Allen asked quietly. The redhead could hear Lenalee stand.

"He should have told us the moment Krory called. We're Lavi's friends - we have a right to know. We could have done something-"

"The stupid rabbit got himself into that mess." Kanda said, though again Lavi noticed the distinct lack of venom in his friend's tone. "At least the idiot didn't get himself killed."

Lavi pretended to stir, hoping one of them would get the hint and leave.

"Kanda-" Allen said warningly, not picking up on the hint.

"What do you want, moyashi?" Kanda returned, voice promising a fight.

"Stop it, you two!" Lenalee demanded. Lavi pretended to stir more, a pained moan escaping his lips as the motion pulled on his injuries. He felt less pain from them than he had expected - he only felt them at all when he moved too quickly or pulled too much, but that was likely due to the pain medication Lenalee had mentioned.

They still didn't seem to pick up on the hint. Anxiety rolled through him.

"What do you think about the butterfly?" the Chinese Exorcist asked her two companions. A rustle of cloth indicated that one of the male Exorcist's had shrugged - probably Kanda, since Allen spoke next.

"It led us to Lavi in time to bring him here. The Head Nurse said that our early discovery of him probably saved his life. Even if it is one of Tyki Mikk's golems-"

Lavi moaned loudly at that, turning slightly in his bed as if they were disturbing his sleep. Sharp pain that had nothing to do with his physical injuries ripped through him at the sound of the Noah's name.

A door opened somewhere. Rapid, light footsteps approached. Lavi almost grinned to himself, but he didn't feel much like grinning.

"What are you three doing here? Visiting hours are long since over and you're disturbing my patient!" The voice of the Head Nurse was impressive, managing a quiet boom though the redhead had no clue how such a thing was possible. Her voice wouldn't wake anyone who was already asleep, but to anyone who was awake it seemed as if she had shouted.

"We're very sorry! We were just leaving." Lenalee said apologetically. Lavi could hear her usher the two male Exorcists out the door. Bookman had likely already left when Allen and Kanda were arguing. He could hear the Nurse walk over to his bed, sighing in exasperation as she noticed the IV had come out of his arm. He almost tensed in anticipation – the Nurse wouldn't stick around by his bedside and talk, so she'd be leaving soon and he could finally get on with what he intended to do.

With quick, practiced motions, the Nurse picked up the IV line and inserted it into the vein of his arm as it had been before he had woken up. He was careful to keep still, the minor pain of the needle hardly even felt through the medication in his blood and it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt when pretending to die to aid in Tyki's deception.

The Nurse turned and soft footsteps carried her away from his bed. A door shut moments later and the redhead opened his eyes once more. He glanced carefully around his bed, looking for anything that would serve as a looking glass. Anything with a reflection would do.

His eyes landed on the bedside table. A bloodstained silk shirt was folded neatly on top of it, a glass vase of flowers next to it. Lavi could already tell that the fine material had been cut - likely to avoid hitting the stakes he could remember striking his body before Tyki had pushed him into the Ark - but a dull sense of relief flooded through him and he reached for it. Lavi picked up the shirt and held it to his chest with one hand while he eyed the vase.

The glass was clear and the water and dark stems visible through it provided some reflection. It would have to do.

With his free hand, he reached for the eyepatch covering his right eye. It would be the first time in a long time he had used it, but he had to know. He pulled the patch up over his head, opening his multicolored eye and blinking a few times. He wasn't used to having this eye uncovered, though he made a mental note that he may need to rethink that. He didn't want to land in Road's clutches or the Earl's again and be unable to defend himself simply because he couldn't take off an eyepatch when tied up.

He focused on the vase of flowers, seeing his own reflection stare back at him. The image was slightly distorted by the curve of the glass, but it would work. He concentrated on his memories of Tyki, the man's face, the emotions he felt when he was nearby, how the man's smirk could mean a million different things depending on how he twisted his lips. His chest ached more deeply as the memories flooded his mind, but he had to concentrate.

"Show me Tyki Mikk," he whispered, shutting his normal eye. He could feel his right eye burn, but the sensation wasn't exactly painful. It was more like a tingling sensation and it quickly spread to his entire body as he carefully concentrated on the image in the glass.

His eye color rapidly swirled, from red to gold to violet to a myriad of other colors before settling on a white-silver color purer than Allen's eyes. His reflection dissolved, a circle of blackness taking its place. Lavi waited impatiently, feeling the tingling sensation increase to a true burn along his chest and burning like hell along his stab wounds. His left wrist - which he just noticed had a cast on it, chalking up his inattention to the drugs he had probably been given for the pain - itched and burned, but the sensations were almost pleasant. His scalp itched. Pain began to filter back into his senses, his wrist aching and other injuries throbbing madly, but he didn't take his eye off the dark circle reflected on the vase.

He willed it to show him an image, anything at all. It shouldn't take this long to find someone, no matter where they were. If it stayed black much longer, Tyki really was-

The darkness flickered, a hint of white light shining through. The redhead leaned forward anxiously, staring intently as his stomach began to complain. His nails dug into the bed, growing minutely by the second. Slowly, painfully slowly, an image began to take shape.

Lavi could feel his entire body relax, a relief so strong it was almost frightening rushing through his veins.

Tyki was alive. The man was sitting limply against a wall somewhere, but the redhead knew that his eye would have shown him nothing if the Noah was dead. He could even see the white lines forming Tyki's chest move evenly in and out, indicating that he was breathing. He was alive.

The redhead wanted to praise whatever deity was responsible for the Noah's continued existence, but when he looked closer he could see that the older man was shackled in place. An odd paper seal was on the man's chest, one Lavi wasn't familiar with but it couldn't be anything good.

He had to get Tyki out. Lavi needed to get back to Tyki and free the Pleasure, maybe even bring him here to protect him since the Earl was surely furious. The Order might take him in. At the very least he could plead the man's case, but if worst came to worst he was certain that the combined powers of an Exorcist and a Noah would be enough to bust out of whatever jail the Order had at its disposal. One could not protect against both dark matter and Innocence easily, after all, not to mention the elements Lavi had at his disposal when he used Ozuchi Kozuchi.

The Pleasure couldn't stay where he was. Lavi needed to free him. Tonight.

The redhead let the image fade, sitting back and breathing heavily. His stomach growled angrily at him, but he paid it no mind. His injuries tingled still, but that faded as the white-silver color faded from his eye and was replaced by the cycle of otherworldly colors once more. He moved to tie his eyepatch back on, then set it on the bedside table. He would need his eye's other abilities, since he had no clue where his Innocence was (probably in care of Hevlaska, not that he had time to stop by and convince her to let him have it back) if he was going to get through this in one piece.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, a bit dizzy but nothing he couldn't handle. His nails were slightly longer than normal and the pain medication's effect had disappeared, but he had expected such consequences. He was fairly certain he had only used up a day or two at most of Time with the brief vision he had asked for. His injuries had healed a bit, but he would still need to be careful when moving or lifting anything to be sure that they wouldn't tear open again. The redhead lifted a hand to the bandage he could feel on his face, yanking it off entirely. That scratch, at least, would have scabbed over and be well on the way to healing. He traced it with his fingers.

He briefly considered going after Allen and explaining, but the white haired boy could be anywhere and was likely surrounded by people. The time it took to explain the situation fully could be too much - Tyki was alive now, but the redhead could feel his own anxiety grow with each passing second. The Earl could start torturing the Pleasure at any moment or could kill him before the Exorcist managed to get back and save the older man. He had needed the help earlier, but now the situation had changed.

The Noah wasn't fighting, so all he would need to do was sneak into the Earl's headquarters and locate the older man while avoiding the Akuma, the other members of the Noah clan, and the Earl himself and then sneak out while probably carrying the Pleasure. All the while he would need to hope that no one discovered him or the piece of the Order's Ark he would need to take with him, since he would be almost completely defenseless but for the power of his eye.

He took a deep breath, pulling on the bloodstained shirt Tyki had given him. He didn't know where the Tease had gotten to, but he had no time to search for it. Desperation lent his feet strength as he stood up and began to move silently towards the door of the infirmary. His injuries complained, but they were minor in comparison to the strange mix of hope, fear, and longing that spread further through his body with every step.

Line Break

"Wake up, Tyki-pon."

A voice was calling him back from unconsciousness, but he didn't want to leave the darkness just yet. It wasn't comforting or any nonsense like that, but the endless void was preferable to that voice.

"Tyki-pon, I do believe I told you to wake up. Are you going to listen?"

The Noah tried in vain to hold onto the blackness surrounding his mind, keeping him oblivious to his surroundings, but it vanished as if he was trying to grasp smoke. Something hit him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side, knocking harshly on the wall he leaned against. Reluctantly, his eyes opened.

"Now see, wasn't that easy?"

Tyki turned towards the Millennium Earl, hearing the soft clink of chains as he moved. The Maker towered over him and he could feel his legs and body chained to the floor and wall, respectively. His wrists were held in shackles, keeping his arms pinned out as if the Earl planned to crucify him.

The Pleasure had to smirk wryly at that. It wouldn't be the first time the Manufacturer had crucified someone, nor would it be the last. Still, he knew the man well enough to know that the Earl wouldn't kill him without 'playing' some first.

He looked around. The room was lit by a large candle in a candle holder next to the Earl's feet, a torch on one of the walls, and the few, flickering beams of light from what were probably more torches on the outside of Tyki's cell. His eyes kept searching, mildly surprised that he and the Manufacturer were the only two - three if one included Lero, who floated silently behind the Maker - in what he assumed to be a dungeon. He wasn't familiar with this part of their base as he had never had cause to visit the lower basements.

"Where's Road?" he asked. The Dreams normally assisted the Earl with disciplinary measures - the last time a Noah had grown a conscience, he had heard and seen things he had never wanted to see again. He had never expected that he would one day be in the so-called 'traitorous' Noah's place.

"She's retired for the night. She isn't as eager to help me with you, I suppose, but I'm sure I'll convince her to come around soon enough. Perhaps Road-chan can entertain you for a few hours with one of her little illusions, hmm?"

A chill of fear snaked through Tyki's body. Road's illusions were not something he wanted to deal with, not when he had a sneaking suspicion that she'd somehow use his strange emotions for Lavi against him. He went silent, doing his best to project an air of confidence though he was chained and helpless. His chest didn't burn so badly now, or maybe he had simply gotten used to the pain, but his body was still so heavy. He couldn't access his powers at all - this was the first time since he had awoken as a Noah that he had felt so helpless.

The Earl leaned forward, Lero flying closer to hover just over and behind the fat man's head.

"Now before we begin, I just want to ask you a few simple questions." The Earl's smile was insincere and malicious. "Why did you betray your family for that brat, Tyki?"

The lack of honorific, even that ridiculous addition to his name the Maker had been so fond of, was not a good sign. Of course, being chained to a wall in a dungeon wasn't exactly positive either, but the lack of honorific truly drove home how far his actions had distanced him from his 'family'. The Earl would still be using the honorific if there had been any chance of reconciliation or any way for the Pleasure to become what he had once been and had been happy to be.

Good riddance. Even the almost nonexistent sense of loss he had felt before, when fighting Road and realizing that she would never again see him as a favorite uncle, was greater than the loss he felt now. In fact, he felt more free now than he had in a long time, despite his current physical state.

"Call it a whim," the Pleasure responded, smirking wearily. There was nothing he could do now to save himself from his fate and he didn't intend to disgrace himself by struggling uselessly. He wasn't the type to beg for any sort of mercy either. "Or you could call it a bet, I suppose. I bet that you wouldn't find out and I lost." He attempted to shrug casually, hearing the chains rattle and clack at the tiny motion. His body still felt so heavy, though he was getting used to the sensation. "Perhaps I shouldn't have entered into such a high stakes game, but you win some, you lose some."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have," the Manufacturer agreed, turning to Lero. Humming, he extended his hand to grab the umbrella's J-shaped handle and tugged. Electrical sparks flew from underneath the golem's folds, the handle lengthening as the Earl drew something from Lero. The electrical sparks finally died down only when the object had come free completely.

When the Earl turned back to Tyki, still humming, he held a hammer in his hands.

"I thought this weapon would be most fitting," the Maker said brightly, tapping the large head of the hammer in one heavy palm. "It is getting rather late - far past the time I usually retire. I'll simply have to come back for you in the morning, but in the meantime I don't want you to do anything bothersome, like attempt to escape."

The fat man lifted the hammer, still smiling.

"The chains should be enough, but just in case I want to make sure I have extra insurance. 'Hedge my bets' if you will."

The Noah stared at the hammer. It was so similar to the redhead's, yet it wasn't. Strange how the stupidest things could send a pang of longing through him, especially given his situation. He barely even registered the Earl's words and then the hammer came down onto his forearm. Not expecting the sudden attack, Tyki gave a yell as the hammer smashed into his arm. The Earl lifted the hammer and struck again. His arm shattered under the second blow and the hammer continued through to the floor, scraping against his skin as it slid off his broken limb. The arm sagged in the shackle, but his wrist was firmly secured in the ring of metal and the limb didn't slide free. Besides the break it would bruise something fierce, but the blunt instrument hadn't drawn blood.

The Manufacturer straightened up, lifting the hammer.

"You make a lot more noise than the Exorcist," he observed pleasantly, thoughtfully tapping his weapon. "I was hoping it would take more to make you scream, but I've hardly even begun and you're already shouting."

The hammer came up again as the Maker shifted focus to Tyki's other arm.

"You disappoint me, Tyki."

The Noah bit his lip as the hammer smashed his other forearm. Without his powers, he could do nothing but try not to cry out again as he felt the bones splinter and then break under the force and his wrist pull heavily against the metal shackle but not fall through.

"Oh good! That's much better."

The Pleasure shut his eyes, concentrating on better memories as the Earl moved and lifted the weapon once again. Tyki's leg felt the impact this time. His shin bone bruised, then splintered under a second blow and then broke entirely under a third. His skin had torn and blood ran from the small dents formed by the hammer's edges. His throat was raw from holding back cries, but he had to endure. He wouldn't give his former employer the satisfaction, especially since Lavi had been strong enough not to cry out. If the redhead could, then so could he.

He gave a choked gasp as his other leg got the same treatment, shin breaking under three powerful blows from the hammer.

The Manufacturer moved back, surveying his handiwork.

"I think that will do for now. You can look forward to the same thing in a week, once your bones heal. The Noah family heals so quickly - it lets me do so much more with one of you when you go bad." The Earl beckoned Lero over with one hand, who had watched the entire exchange silently. "I believe the phrase goes 'every cloud has a silver lining'?"

The Noah mustered up a glare, sagging in his shackles and leaning against the wall for support as he tried to glare as menacingly as he could at the Maker.

The Earl gave a jaunty wave and bent over to scoop up the candle providing half of the room's light. The man turned to leave, his pink umbrella-like golem trailing behind him with a last look at the trapped Noah.

As the cell door shut behind the Earl, the room went dark, illuminated by only a single torch on the side wall. The Pleasure shut his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. His arms and legs were useless lumps of flesh and they hurt, sending stabbing pain along his nerve endings. The man let himself drift off into sleep, feeling two vague and contradictory desires. He wanted the redheaded Exorcist with him, even though he was, for reasons he couldn't understand himself, glad that Lavi was far, far away.

TBC…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I should have a new Lucky oneshot up in the next few days. Thanks for reading!


	14. Mistaken Intentions

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Oh! Important: kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is now my beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

As the cell door shut behind the Earl, the room was plunged into darkness. The Pleasure shut his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. His arms and legs were useless lumps of flesh and they hurt, sending stabbing pain along his nerve endings. The man let himself drift off into sleep, feeling two vague and contradictory desires. He wanted the redheaded Exorcist with him, even though he was, for reasons he couldn't understand himself, glad that Lavi was far, far away.

And Now, The Continuation

… But First, A Word From Our Sponsor: Hey all! This next paragraph here is SHAMELESS SELF PIMPAGE. I'll be posting a new Lucky fic – just a oneshot of 50 drabbles for this adorable couple – sometime soon, so please look for it!

A Game of Poker, Chapter 14Lavi crept along the deserted hallways of the Order building, making his way as quickly and as stealthily as he could. The Tease flew quietly behind him - the redhead wasn't sure how, but the butterfly had found him shortly after he had left the infirmary and had followed him since. It was as if the golem knew he was going after its master.

He was getting close to the Science Department where the Ark's main door was kept so the scientists could study it and try to learn its secrets. The Ark was probably unguarded at this time of night, but it would be locked up. The Exorcist was fairly confident with his lock-picking and code-breaking skills - he might be a bit rusty, but not all of a Bookman's jobs could be as noble or as legal as what the Black Order was doing. By now the scientists would have retired for the night. Even if they hadn't, Lavi was fairly certain that he could sneak by them and slip into the Ark.

He took a quick glance around the hall to be sure that no one was following him. He saw no one as he reached the large metal doors to the Science Department. The Exorcist paused, considering the doors.

They seemed to be locked by some sort of code. It would be a bit more difficult to deal with than a regular lock, but he should have expected such state of the art technology. Codes were hard for even an experienced, practicing thief to break. Growling lightly in frustration, he began to lean forward to examine the keypad when motion caught his eye. The Tease flew towards the set of doors, landing on the outer edge of one of the doors. It fluttered its wings, drawing Lavi's attention towards the tiny gap between the two thick sheets of metal.

Had someone left the door open?

Curiously, Lavi moved towards the doors and pulled gently. To his surprise, the door slid noiselessly towards him. Someone must have forgotten to lock it. Part of him was instantly cautious, since such good fortune wasn't common. Someone had just happened to leave the door open the one night he needed to sneak into the Department and take the Ark for a joyride?

He shook the thoughts away, turning his brain to more important matters. He pulled the door open the rest of the way and followed the Tease inside. He pulled the door shut as he walked in, cutting off the small amount of light that filtered in from the hallway.

As he expected, the room seemed to be empty. The computers had been shut down, save for four that seemed to be running some sort of tests. They shed small amounts of light, but most of the room's illumination came from the Ark itself. Lavi instantly began heading for the mystical doorway, not bothering to quiet his footsteps since no one was likely to find him here. Tyki's butterfly flew behind him, wings making quiet noises as the golem moved. The redhead had only taken five steps, footfalls echoing in the otherwise silent room, when a familiar voice rang out from the shadows he hadn't bothered examining too closely.

"Lavi!"

The Exorcist whirled around in midstep, stumbling back a few paces as the motion threw off his balance. He stared disbelievingly as Allen stepped out from the shadows. The white haired boy moved forward slowly, not taking his eyes off of the redhead.

"What are you doing here?"

Lavi wasn't sure which one of them had asked the question first. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he turned away from the British boy and began walking towards the Ark again. He didn't have time to explain - isn't that why he hadn't gone after Allen in the first place, when he realized Tyki was still alive? He had to get going.

"Wait, Lavi-"

"I don't have time. Maybe later, okay?" Lavi tried to flash a smile but couldn't muster enough energy to pretend to be happy. His thoughts were too focused on the Noah whose golem he could see flying towards the doorway ahead of him. "'Bye!"

"The 'he' that needs help - who you're going to save -" Allen said slowly, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "- it's Tyki Mikk, isn't it?"

The redhead's footsteps hesitated for a brief instant before he continued forward at a slightly more sedate pace.

"If you understand that much, then come on. It will be easier if I have help," Lavi admitted. He could hear the white haired boy step forward, but only one step.

"You're injured Lavi! You should go back and-"

The hammer-user cut him off.

"I don't have time for that! If I wait to heal, Tyki could be dead!" Lavi shot a glare over his shoulder, steps unconsciously picking up the pace. He barely registered Allen's shocked expression before he turned back around and drew within feet of the Ark. "I can't wait that long. If I have to, I'll do it by myself."

Hurried footsteps began to follow him as he came within a foot of the Ark's door.

"Then I'm coming too." The white haired boy's words were supportive and the two Exorcist's entered the Ark together. The sudden change from dark room to the light and pure white of the inside of the box was blinding. Both Allen and Lavi put their hands up to instinctively block their faces from the glare. Allen paused to let his eyes adjust, but Lavi continued to walk blindly.

He could hear the sound of light wings flapping in front of him - the Tease. He followed the sound of the golem, blinking as his vision cleared and then following by sight. From somewhere behind him, he could hear Allen call his name and then quick footsteps as the younger male rushed to catch up.

"Can I ask why you're so desperate to save him?" Allen asked softly, half-running to keep up with Lavi's long strides. The redhead turned his head towards the white-haired boy, keeping one eye on the butterfly flying in front of them. The Tease didn't seem to like any of the doors they had passed and as desperate as Lavi was to reach the Noah's compound, the golem probably knew more about working an Ark than he did. As he walked, he wondered whether or not to tell his British friend the truth. He knew Allen wasn't very fond of Tyki at the moment - the man had put Kanda in the hospital, after all - but the boy had a good heart and maybe if he explained-

He could see silver eyes widen in shock as the younger Exorcist saw the redhead's entire face for the first time. Lavi turned away, one hand moving to cover his eye. The Tease turned towards one of the doors, seemingly satisfied at last.

"He's important to me," he said finally, not meeting Allen's eyes. "I don't know if it's anything beyond that. He shouldn't even be important to me, since I'm going to be a Bookman one day, but he is. Is that enough reason for you to help?"

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder as he came to a stop in front of the door the butterfly-shaped golem hovered in front of impatiently.

"I already promised that I would. And... about your eye..." Allen hesitated, seemingly at a loss, then continued. " - you don't need to be ashamed of it. I was just a little surprised."

"It doesn't... bother you?" Lavi asked, shocked. He felt rather than saw the British Exorcist's shrug.

"Our pasts mark us. Some marks are just more visible. The marks aren't always our fault, either, and we can't control how people react to them." The hand on his shoulder tightened, then loosened and slid off. "Sometimes I wished I could hide my curse, but my mark is too big to hide. I learned to deal with it, though it wasn't always easy."

Lavi gave a wry smirk, shutting his eyes and concentrating on his memories of the Noah's stronghold. Ideally, he wanted to end up back in Tyki's room. That would be the safest place to leave the door while he and Allen went to find the Noah. He wouldn't leave it completely unguarded, regardless.

He pictured Tyki's room as clearly as he was able, imagining the bed, the mostly undecorated walls, the plain furniture. Other memories came unbidden, those that had nothing to do with the objects in the room, like how the Pleasure had knelt in order to bandage his wounds. That smirk on the older man's face as he teased the redhead.

The ache in his chest settled more deeply inside his body.

With a deep breath, he twisted the handle and pulled.

Line Break

Komui shuffled through papers, Reever standing over him and pointedly staring as the eccentric white-clad man read one boring document after another and put each into a separate pile for later filing.

The older Lee sibling put down his pen, stretching in an exaggerated fashion before lethargically reaching for his coffee that his dear sister with an excellent right hook had brought him some time ago. He still had the bump on his head for not telling her about Lavi going missing unexpectedly on a mission. He sipped his coffee noisily, making a face when he realized how cold the liquid was. Lenalee had added sugar as well, since she knew he preferred black coffee, as a bit of an extra punishment for not telling her about the redhead. Cold, sweet coffee wasn't even drinkable anymore.

He set the blue cartoon-rabbit mug back on his desk, then reached forward and 'accidentally' knocked his only pencil off the front of his desk. He turned to Reever, a wide smile on his lips as the pencil landed with a 'clack'.

"Whoops... I'll just get up and get that-"

"No need." Reever smiled smugly at his boss. The blonde man reached into his pocket and produced another fully-sharpened pencil, offering it to the brunet. With a soft sigh, Komui took it. He reached for the next document on top of the pile, briefly scanning the title before doing a double take and reading more carefully.

It was a request for authorization to take disciplinary action against Allen Walker for illegal use of the Ark. Apparently the fact that it had been done to save another Exorcist didn't matter. Technically the Exorcists (except for the Generals) were in Komui's charge, so disciplinary matters were handled by him; the document would still need his signature for anything to be done. With a frown, he scanned the bottom of the document to see who would even try to press any charges against the likeable white haired boy. The documents, after all, did not draw themselves up.

Leverrier. He should have known. He wasn't quite sure how the man had heard about Allen's minor infraction, but he knew Leverrier had ears and eyes everywhere. It didn't surprise him.

With a faked yawn, he set the paperwork down and reached for his coffee again. Lenalee should be back soon with more coffee - his adorable sister was reliable as clockwork most of the time.

"Whoops." he said with false sincerity as he knocked over his cup in just such a way that the cold, undrinkable liquid inside splashed all over the paper on his desk and stained it beyond recognition. He stared at the paper for a moment, then turned to Reever.

The blond man had moved away from the desk and now stood back a few feet with not a drop of coffee staining his coat or the small mountain of other documents Komui had yet to go through tonight before he would be allowed to sleep. The white-clad man smiled brightly at his second in command.

"Reever-kun, I seem to have spilled my coffee by complete accident. I can't recall what the document was for, so I have no way of knowing who sent it in or how important it was." Komui pretended to frown in puzzlement. "I'm sure it couldn't have been too important and I'm afraid I can't read it under the coffee stains. If it was important, I'm sure whoever submitted it will submit it again."

Reever grinned, setting the other documents carefully on the edge of Komui's desk. He took a close look at the coffee soaked document.

"I'm sure whoever it was will resubmit it, but you have been awfully clumsy lately, Chief," he said, reaching for the sheet of paper. He wadded it up into a dripping brown ball and tossed it into the garbage can next to the Chief's desk. Looking at the mess, Komui suddenly brightened and smiled with true sweetness.

"Well, now that my desk is a mess I can hardly be expected to work until it's clean-"

Komui could see Reever open his mouth to object when the doors to his office suddenly slammed open. Curious, he turned to see Lenalee rush into the room, Kanda walking at a steadier pace, though his presence at all set warning bells off in Komui's head.

"What's all this about?" Reever asked in surprise, having noticed the Japanese Exorcist as well. The two teenagers didn't appear to hear the older man. The Chinese girl walked straight up to the desk, eyes moist with worry and previous ire with her brother apparently forgotten.

"Nii-san, it's Lavi - he has disappeared from the infirmary and we can't find Allen anywhere either!" she said quickly. Komui instantly turned his full attention to his sister, expression losing its mirth and turning serious.

"Lavi's missing? From inside the Order?" he repeated numbly. Krory's account of Lavi's disappearance and the state the boy had been in when he arrived back at Headquarters under mysterious circumstances (no one had yet figured out how the redhead had come back and the Gatekeeper hadn't opened the doors for anyone) was worrisome, since some of the wounds Lavi had suffered were positive matches for Road Camelot's candle stakes. Allen had suffered similar wounds when the Noah family had first appeared. Anything involving the Noah family meant trouble, and now Lavi was gone again?

"You said Allen's missing as well?" he asked. They couldn't have gone far - the Ark was locked up. They had probably taken the ferry to reach the nearest town and might have hopped a train or a coach from there, but Exorcists didn't generally carry money with them. None was needed, since the Order was billed for everything.

Lenalee nodded, Kanda moving to stand next to her. The Japanese man's face was expressionless as usual, but his eyes were oddly emotional, the young man's feelings apparently stirred by something Komui couldn't place.

"Moyashi made a few excuses about needing to do something alone and ran off an hour ago. Jerry hasn't seen him and it's past the time that damn idiot normally eats. He never finished lunch," the swordsman explained. "Lenalee went looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere."

Komui was fairly fluent in Kanda-speak, translating the sentence to mean that both Exorcists had searched high and low for any sign of Allen and hadn't found anything. The long haired male would deny it if ever asked, but he had searched just the same. If what the sword-user had said was true and Jerry hadn't seen Allen for dinner, then the white haired boy wasn't in the Order building or anywhere nearby. The parasitic-types never missed a meal, Allen especially.

"They can't have gone far," Komui began, standing up. "Lenalee, if you could use your Dark Boots to search the nearby towns-"

He was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. All four people in the room turned towards the doors, watching as they burst open for the second time that night and a scientist with frizzy hair tied back in two ponytails and thick glasses stumbled into the room. He leaned over, panting heavily from what must have been a frantic run.

"Johnny?" Reever asked, stepping towards the young scientist. "What is it?"

Johnny straightened up some, still breathing heavily. His eyebrows were drawn together worriedly.

"I'm sorry - I just noticed..." he said, hands fidgeting nervously. "I had forgotten one of my comics, you see, so I went back to the lab and-"

His voice broke off into babbles, incoherent except for the occasional word.

"Johnny- Johnny!" Komui called, trying to get the man's attention. The nerd looked at him, shutting up. "What's the problem?"

"The door to the lab - it wasn't locked." Johnny said hurriedly. Komui could feel the blood drain out of his face. "When I got there the door wasn't locked and the computers were showing some strange spikes in energy and I thought you should know-"

The older Lee sibling sat down heavily in his chair. If the Ark hadn't been locked up, showed strange energy readings and Lavi and Allen - both people familiar with the Ark and its operation - were missing, then...

Lenalee had figured it out too. She stared at Komui in shocked dismay, slowly sinking onto the couch provided for visitors. Kanda looked around the room, expression becoming more pinched as he took in Komui's resigned expression, Lenalee's worry, Johnny's fretting, and Reever's unhappy thoughtfulness.

"So you mean to tell me that Moyashi is gone?" he demanded, rounding on Johnny. The scientist shrunk away from the fearsome glare, physically backing away as the swordsman reached for Mugen. "He's gone to who-knows-where with that stupid rabbit on the damned Ark?"

"Kanda-kun, don't threaten Johnny." Reever reprimanded lightly. The Exorcist increased the power of his glare and fixed the blond man with it instead. "He's only the messenger."

The Japanese man huffed angrily, then sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Lenalee. Komui barely even noticed the Exorcist's black mood.

How had Lavi just disappeared from inside the Order? He had most likely taken the Ark, so maybe it wasn't so much a question of 'how' as a question of 'why'. Why had the redhead suddenly left? Allen was missing too and had most likely gone with the redhead. Were the Earl and the Noah family really involved somehow?

A cold feeling gripped his heart. The facts seemed to be adding up, but he didn't like the picture they were creating. He could recall like it had been yesterday how Bookman had shown up in his office one day and offered to help the Black Order, under one condition. The condition had been that Komui understand that Bookman and his apprentice were essentially neutral parties. They would only remain until no more history worth recording ocurred and neither would form any sort of attachment that could be counted on.

Komui had been so desperate for more Exorcists - tests had shown that both Bookman and Lavi were compatible with Innocence - that he hadn't worried so much about the finer details, but now... Had the Earl and the Noah clan offered Lavi a better deal? More history, a better chance of survival, anything the Black Order couldn't give?

If so... then was Allen's life the price Lavi had to pay for joining? Was that the reason the white haired boy was missing? Lavi's injuries meant little - there were organizations where the members were beaten to within an inch of their lives as part of their 'initiation' and yet more where new members had to routinely perform degrading or humiliating acts. The hammer-user's injuries may have been part of one such initiation.

Allen had been a thorn in the Earl's side since the boy had become an Exorcist. If the redhead had somehow convinced the British boy to come with him in order to deliver the parasitic-type accomodator to the Earl...

Things looked very bad indeed, even if he was only taking the time to imagine the worst case scenario. Matters usually took a turn for the worst.

"Lenalee, Kanda-kun," he began, fixing both Exorcists with an intense stare. His sister stared back just as seriously while the Japanese Exorcist glared. "Was Lavi acting... strange at all once he woke up? Was there anything unusual about how you found him or how he was once you found him?"

The two on the couch shared a glance, the hesitant look in Lenalee's green eyes confirming his worst suspicions before the younger sibling spoke.

"Well, a butterfly golem led us to Lavi - it looked exactly like the ones Tyki Mikk uses." She frowned, thinking. "And Lavi was wearing a shirt I didn't recognize. It's not something the Order would have given him."

"Tyki Mikk?" Komui repeated faintly. So the Noah family was involved. He slumped in his chair. The Chinese Exorcist noted the motion - for a moment she looked confused, then her eyes widened and she shot to her feet. Kanda flinched in surprise, staring uncomprehendingly as she stormed forward and slammed her hands on Komui's desk. The girl was careful to avoid the puddle of coffee, slamming her hands down on dry parts of the wood. Her eyes were red and moist, clearly holding back tears.

"Lavi would never betray us! He wouldn't-"

Her brother could only stare, choking on words of false reassurance as he tried to figure out what to say to calm her down without having to lie. Noticing this, his second in command came to his rescue.

"He's a Bookman apprentice." Reever reminded her softly. "They don't feel any attachment. Bookman told us from the beginning that he wouldn't be loyal. If the Noah offered a better deal-"

"Then why hasn't he Fallen?" Lenalee demanded, sending the room into complete silence. She continued after taking a deep breath, apparently more in control of herself. "Suman Fell after making a deal with Tyki Mikk in order to live. Making that deal was a betrayal of his Innocence, but Lavi hasn't Fallen. He can't have made a deal."

"It took several hours for the Fall to occur, Lenalee." Komui reminded her softly. The girl quieted, staring at her older brother in shock. "Suman's Innocence was with him the whole time and it had hours to work inside his body and cause the Fall. Lavi wasn't with us for long enough and he was separated from his weapon for most of that time. Hevlaska would have told me if he had tried to retrieve it." He briefly touched the hidden microphone sewn into the collar of his jacket. "He didn't go back for his Innocence at all and he could be anywhere in the world right now - most likely with Allen."

He shrugged helplessly, well aware of his sister's furious gaze.

"It seems like he has-"

"Even the stupid rabbit isn't that stupid." Kanda growled, cutting the older man off. The swordsman stood, pretending to dust off his clothes and turning towards the door. "I don't have time to waste on this shit. I'm going."

He began striding quickly towards the door, Johnny moving aside as he drew near. Anyone, even those braver than Johnny, would have drawn away at the murderous aura surrounding the Japanese man.

"If you have a better theory, Kanda-kun, then let's hear it." Komui replied softly. The Exorcist stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to believe Lavi's a traitor any more than either of you, but what we know does seem to indicate-"

"Screw the facts." Kanda growled, turning to face the man in white with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "The baka-usagi wouldn't sell out the moyashi or any of us to the Earl. He hates the fat bastard as much as we do."

"What are you going to do, Kanda-kun?" Komui asked seriously. The swordsman went tight lipped and looked away. "I can't permit you to use the Ark so recklessly when there is still so much unknown about its workings." The older Lee sibling turned to suddenly address the frizzy-haired scientist in the room. "Johnny, you locked the door, correct?"

The nerd straightened at the call of his name and looked towards his boss instead of the silently fuming Exorcist. He nodded rapidly.

"Of course I did, just before I left!"

Kanda huffed disdainfully.

"A lock won't stop me or Mugen." He turned away and made as if to leave when Komui's voice again stopped him.

"The door isn't so easy to break. After the incident with the Level Four, we made sure to reinforce all the doors so not even the strongest bomb could break through."

Kanda whirled around, opening his mouth to argue some more when a unexpected voice sounded.

"Nii-san's right, Kanda." Lenalee said softly, not flinching from the swordsman's gaze when he turned his furious expression on her. "More to the point, we don't know where they are. How would you even find them?"

Kanda snarled and stalked out, Johnny scrambling to get out of his way. Loud cursing could be heard from the hallway, slowly fading as the Japanese Exorcist walked away. The four people remaining in the room were quiet, watching the door as the sounds faded completely. The Chinese girl then turned her attention to her brother as she pushed herself to her feet. She regarded him steadily, her green eyes showing her hurt.

"I still don't think Lavi betrayed us. Unless there is absolutely no other explanation, I'll believe in him. Goodnight, nii-san." Lenalee turned and left quietly, shutting the door behind herself.

Komui stared down at his desk, a melancholy expression on his face. Cautiously, Reever stepped forward.

"Chief?" he asked, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I don't want to think that he's a traitor either," the white-clad man said softly, almost as if to himself. "I just don't see how everything could add up any other way, unless there's something I'm not factoring in."

"We know boss, we know." Reever said, attempting to comfort him. Johnny stepped forward, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm going to believe in Lavi-san too, like Lenalee-san!" he said eagerly. "Lavi-san couldn't have betrayed us!"

"I hope you're right." Komui replied quietly, then pushed his chair back from his coffee covered desk and began to head for the door. He passed Reever, eyes downcast as if deep in thought about the discussion just moments ago. As the man neared the door, however, his entire bearing seemed to lighten. It was as if a great weight was being lifted from his shoulders, making his steps light and quick. Komui passed Johnny and as he did, twisted his upper body to wave a goodbye to both Reever and the scientist.

"Well, goodnight. Let me know if any more problems come up!"

"Wait- Komui-" Reever began, looking towards the stack of paperwork the beret-topped man had yet to finish. "You still-"

"Goodnight, Reever-kun!" Komui made a dash for the door. The blond man, caught off guard, was almost a full second too late in reacting and nearly shoved over the unfortunate Johnny in his haste to catch his famously lazy boss. Komui was several steps ahead, reaching into his coat with a maniacal laugh for an item he had been saving for just such an opportunity. He withdrew the smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, where it exploded with a loud 'bang' and immediately began to fill the room with harmless, but opaque, smoke.

Reever halted, unable to see as the smoke rose above his head. A door opened and shut. Seconds later, the smoke began to dissipate as rapidly as it had exploded from the bomb, but the head of the Science Department was nowhere to be seen. Reever's eye twitched as he turned back to survey the stack of paperwork untouched on the other man's desk.

With a heavy sigh, he turned away again and beckoned for Johnny to follow him out.

"Let's go Johnny - I'll have him finish it in the morning."

The frizzy haired scientist glanced towards the stack of paper as well before turning away and following the blond man out.

TBC…

A/N: For those of you that missed A Word From Our Sponsor, here it is again: I will be posting a Lucky oneshot of 50 drabbles soon. I hope you all like it!

Now, to the real note:

I know this chapter had more Komui and Reever and Johnny than Lavi or Tyki, but I thought the scene needed to be included to make the story more realistic. There's more Lavi and Tyki next chapter, don't worry!


	15. Illusion

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Oh! Important: kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is now my beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

A/N: I'm so excited! I'm going to an anime convention in about a week - Anime Central! I'll be dressed as Tyki on Friday and Soifon (Bleach) on Saturday!

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

With a heavy sigh, Reever turned away again and beckoned for Johnny to follow him out.

"Let's go Johnny - I'll have him finish it in the morning."

The frizzy haired scientist glanced towards the stack of paper as well before turning away and following the blond man out.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 15

Illusion

Lavi walked silently down the hallway of the Noah's compound, heart beating as quickly as a hummingbird's wings flapped inside his chest. The Tease flew quietly by his ear and Allen walked directly behind him, cursed eye alert and hyperactive from the sheer amount of Akuma in close proximity. The redhead could hear the sickening squish, squish of the eye as it rotated to angles impossible for a normal human eye in its quest for souls connected to Akuma. The white haired boy's eye had been that way since they had arrived several minutes ago.

Flashback

The redhead stepped through the glowing portal cautiously, alert for any sign of movement. Seeing none, he entered the room. Tyki's butterfly rode on his shoulder, apparently content to perch there and rest its wings. He carefully looked around, just in case a servant was hiding in a corner somewhere.

Nothing.

His eyes caught on the bed. For a moment, he felt the phantom sensation of Tyki's arms wrapped around him as the Noah bandaged his abdomen in a mock embrace. He took a step towards the bed as if in a trance, hesitantly reaching for the black silk sheets.

The sound of Allen following him through the Ark interrupted his reminiscence, followed quickly by the sound of something heavy striking the ground. He turned quickly to see that his friend had collapsed to his knees, clutching his left eye.

"Allen!"

The white haired boy waved him off as the redhead drew near. Allen moved his hand, revealing his activated eye and staring with disbelief at Lavi.

"Where are we, exactly? My eye... we're surrounded by Akuma. There are Akuma everywhere." The British boy seemed to be in shock. "Lavi?"

The hammer-user winced, looking away. He probably should have warned the other boy first, but he had forgotten to tell the Brit.

"We're in the Earl's compound. Tyki is probably somewhere on a lower floor - I think he's in a dungeon of some sort. We'll have to avoid the Akuma if we don't want to bring the entire compound and the Earl down on our heads."

The redhead pushed himself to his feet and offered the younger boy a hand up. Allen accepted it, rubbing his aching knees once he was firmly on his feet.

"So Tyki Mikk is 'somewhere'? You don't know where?" he asked, question hesitant. Lavi could tell his friend was already having serious doubts about the success of his self-appointed rescue mission. With a deep breath, he turned towards the mirror hanging between the closet and the dresser. As he stepped towards it, away from Allen, he began to concentrate.

"My eye will show me the way," he said simply. He could hear Allen moving behind him, slowly moving towards him and the mirror as if confused. The redhead ignored the noise in favor of concentrating on the image of Tyki in the cell. His perfect memory, unhindered by any drugs for pain or head injuries, helped him to quickly recall the room in near perfect detail. His chest tightened as he once again saw Tyki chained against the wall, the slight motions of his chest the only indication that the man still lived.

He could see his eye shifting colors rapidly, red and silver-white and purple and others appearing and disappearing rapidly until the changes stopped on an amber shade. The use of his power again sent a burning sensation spiraling out from his eye, but the feeling spread throughout his body much more quickly this time. He could again feel the almost pleasant but somehow hellish heat concentrate on his injuries, his wrist and various stab wounds especially. He could feel the slice on his face shut completely as he accessed his power again.

He could hear Allen gasp behind him, but kept his eyes on the mirror that was rapidly turning the same color as his eye. The glass seemed to stretch into the wall, forming what looked to be a picture of the room he stood in, but the image wasn't a proper reflection. For one thing, it included neither Lavi, Allen, nor the Ark's door and was only a sketchy picture in a dark yellow-orange shade. Slowly, the image rotated to show the door and the zoomed in close.

Lavi watched carefully, paying attention to the slightest detail as the mirrors speed began to pick up. The view went through the door and rotated to the right before moving down the hallway. It began to zip through the halls, down two flights of stairs, and down a few more hallways before it suddenly halted in front of a barred, locked door.

The picture in the mirror paused only a moment on the image before going through and ending with the image of Tyki chained to the wall. The redhead could sense that something was off - something was wrong with Tyki. He could see the Noah was in his 'white' form, skin a pale olive he had only seen when he and Allen had met the Noah. Almost as soon as he had noticed the lack of stigmata and the change in skin color, the image faded and he had no time for a closer look before the mirror was once again simple glass.

The hammer-user clenched his fists tightly, feeling his now longer nails puncture the skin of his palms. The Tease rubbed a wing gently against his ear as if to reassure him. He turned towards the other Exorcist, amber shade fading from his eye.

"He's down two floors - it will take a lot of sneaking, but we have to hurry. He's hurt."

"Hurt?" Allen sounded surprised, rightfully so. "But nothing should be able to touch him unless-"

"I know. I don't understand either." Lavi half-snapped at Allen, then, noting the other boy's shocked expression, shook his head. "Sorry. Just - can we get going? I'll lead, but I need you to warn me if an Akuma is approaching. With your eye it should be simple, right?"

Allen nodded, a look of utter compassion on his face. The boy's silver eyes flicked to the Ark's doorway hanging in the center of the room.

"What about the Ark? If we just leave it and an Akuma finds its way inside..." The white haired boy trailed off, doubtless recalling the incident with the Level Four. While a Level One or Two Akuma was fairly easy to handle, if one snuck inside the Order without anyone knowing and managed to get out into the main building-

Lavi put a hand to his right eye, running a fingertip over the burn scars surrounding it. It would be difficult to come back to the Ark if it was discovered and from the way it glowed it wasn't exactly inconspicuous. The danger was high for those sleeping unaware at Headquarters if an Akuma did manage to sneak through. Briefly, the faces of Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Bookman, and all of the other members he had met flashed through his mind. With his perfect memory, he could recall a lot of faces.

The redhead fixed his gaze on the glowing door, concentrating again and drawing into the power of his normally hidden eye.

"Lavi, what are you-"

"I'm hiding the door. I need to concentrate - it'll only take a minute." The hammer-user could hear gentle flapping next to his ear - the Tease had taken flight. From Allen's surprised 'ah!' a moment later, he assumed the golem had flown over to fly next to the younger Exorcist or might have even landed on the other boy. He shoved the casual observation out of his mind, feeling the burning begin to spread from his eye again to encompass the rest of his body.

The old Panda would be furious if he found out what 'frivolities' Lavi was using his power for, but the redhead couldn't bring himself to care. He imagined the room empty, picturing it as it would be if the doorway was not hanging in the center. The Ark door began to shimmer a violet color. The white light of the portal slowly faded, then the Ark's door turned translucent and finally seemed to disappear. A soft purple light, almost invisible unless one searched for it, hung in the air in place of the mystical doorway.

Breathing a bit heavily, Lavi turned towards his friend. The white haired boy was staring, mouth agape, at the apparently empty space where the door had once hung. The British boy moved his gaze to the redhead, opening his mouth to ask a question. Lavi stayed quiet, allowing the other boy to speak.

"What did you do? Is the door gone, or..." Allen's voice trailed off.

"I just hid it," the hammer-user explained easily. "I'll take down the illusion once we return." He turned towards the door, hearing metal wings cut through the air until the Tease was once again flying next to him.

"Let's go," he said. Slowly, footsteps began to sound behind him as Allen followed.

End Flashback

A sudden, urgent tug on his arm drew him out of his reverie. He turned to see Allen pointing down the hall in front of them, then the white haired boy held up two fingers.

Lavi nodded, a fast, jerking motion, then turned back around and headed quickly for the nearest door. Said door was closed, but - with a glance towards Allen, who nodded - he confirmed that the room beyond was free of Akuma. With a glance at the Tease flying calmly above their heads, he confirmed that there was nothing else in the room he needed to worry about.

Lavi was just barely beginning to hear the sounds of the Akumas' machinery as the weapons traveled down the hall towards them. He quickly twisted the doorknob and shoved the door open, moving into the room with Allen right behind him. The Tease flew in silently after the white haired boy.

The sounds of the Akuma were drawing closer. Careful to make as little noise as possible, the redhead shut the door. He and Allen both winced at the slight scraping noise the latch made as it rubbed against the frame, but it couldn't be helped. The Exorcists held their breath as the grinding and humming of machinery grew louder and louder. The hammer user could almost feel the wall he leaned on vibrate as the Akuma passed.

When the sounds faded, both boys let out quiet sighs. The redhead turned to his younger friend and motioned to his own eye.

"Still violet?" he asked in a whisper. He had grown used to the burn that accompanied using his powers and hardly felt the sensation anymore, making it a poor indicator of whether or not the illusion was still functioning. His scalp and nails itched, along with his upper lip, cheeks, and chin, but that feeling could simply be residual from use of his power.

The silver-eyed boy looked closely at his face, then nodded.

"Are we close?" the Brit murmured. It was the redhead's turn to nod. They were already by the stairs they would need to take down to the floor Tyki was on. He pointed to the door with an inquisitive expression. The younger Exorcist turned his cursed eye towards the hall, then smiled at Lavi. All clear.

The hammer user opened up the door again and headed back into the hall, Allen right behind him. Tyki's golem had once again flown up to ride on the redhead's shoulder.

With a deep breath, Lavi continued forward.

In minutes, he would see Tyki again.

Line Break

Odd, indistinct noises began to filter through the heavy darkness.

Tyki groaned, shifting as he began to wake and then hissing as the movement pulled on his already hurting wrists and caused the splintered edges of his bones to grin against one another. He tried to get his tense body to relax, since stiffening up wouldn't help anything.

Loud noises - fighting? - reached his ears. He could hear small explosions and shouting. The voices - one in particular - seemed familiar, though Tyki couldn't place it. Who would fight here? His head was a bit fuzzy and thinking seemed too difficult to bother with at the moment. His headache was probably from the blows he had taken there earlier, though the coldness of the dungeon wasn't helping. The stone behind him had been heated by his body, which kept his body warm, but his head felt so hot and he couldn't even use the rocks to cool it down.

When was the last time he had been so badly injured and left without treatment? Long before he had awoken as a Noah, that was for certain.

The indistinct noises of fighting that had woken him grew louder, though the sounds were still slightly muffled. Had the fighting moved closer, perhaps just outside his room? It hardly mattered and probably had little to do with him anyway - it could just be another couple of Level Threes looking for a meal - but it gave him something to focus on while he worked to clear the haze that had settled in his mind.

Suddenly, the noises were clear and sharp, as if whatever had been muffling them had been removed. Just as suddenly the sounds were muffled again and quiet footsteps began to steal across the floor towards him. Tiredly, the Pleasure lifted his head. He winced at the way the action made the blood rush through his ears and his brain. He felt so very dizzy...

His golden eyes widened as he recognized the figure moving to kneel in front of him.

"Lavi?" he asked, the shock sending a wave of clear thought through his brain. He shook his head. This 'Lavi' was probably an illusion cast by Road, but he wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. Road's illusions had landed him here in the first place. "I won't fall for the same trick again, Road."

"Road?" The figure of Lavi before him seemed genuinely surprised and worried, both eyes - one green, one violet - opening wide. The illusion of the Exorcist shook its head. "I'm not an illusion, Tyki. It's really me - I came back to get you, okay?"

The Noah shook his head. Something was off about this 'Lavi'. While the copy appeared to study his wounds, eyes lingering with a pained expression on the paper seal attached to his chest, Tyki studied the illusion. The copy seemed different from the true Lavi, though Road's illusions were normally perfect-

It clicked.

If this was one of his niece's illusions, it was a very poor one. Lavi didn't have a scruffy beard or the first hints of a mustache and his hair wasn't quite so long. When the copy put its hand to the Pleasure's forehead, Tyki found yet another difference. The redhead's nails shouldn't be so long; they should be short and blunt.

Perhaps if the Dreams had waited a month and then tried this he would have been fooled, but no one could age almost a month in just a few hours.

Tyki knew he couldn't have been down here for a month already. His arms and legs would have healed, for one thing. The Earl had alluded to the fact that his healing powers were still intact, though his special abilities had been neutralized by the seal on his chest. Also, the Earl would have returned with 'toys' and 'games' to play.

This Lavi couldn't be his Lavi. The Exorcist couldn't have healed so quickly from Road's candles and surely the redhead had more sense than to try and rescue him from the belly of the beast alone. Injured or in peak condition made little difference for Lavi's chances of survival here.

"You're burning up." The hammer-user - the illusion of him - seemed more and more concerned as its cool hand rested on Tyki's forehead and then moved to feel one of his cheeks. The Noah leaned into the soothing touch for a moment before remembering himself and jerking his head away. He winced as the motion tugged on his shackled wrists.

The action drew the copy's gaze to the restraints. Tyki could see anger and fear dance a tango in the fake Exorcist's eyes as the illusion reached out to lightly touch the shackles. The hammer-user's copy was careful to avoid the raw areas on the Noah's wrists and laid its hand on the metal. It tugged the shackle lightly, apparently testing it to see if it would give. It wouldn't. The copy tested the chains next. They were solid.

Thoughts moved back and forth across the fake Exorcist's face, as if it was wondering how to break the restraints. At least Road, it seemed, knew something about how the redhead would act.

Tyki wondered what Road's game was. Was she simply here to mess with his head? The Earl had threatened to send his niece down here to keep him 'company' and his sanity wasn't exactly necessary for the Earl's scenario any more. The Dreams could do whatever she liked with him and it wouldn't matter.

"Why are you here, Road?" he asked. 'Lavi' hadn't done anything particularly horrible yet, but this had to be one of Road's illusions; it was only a matter of time. The Lavi-copy looked at him, a slight frown on its face and worry in its mismatched eyes.

"I'm not Road. What can I-" The illusion's eyes widened suddenly and it shifted its body a bit to reach into the empty hammer pouch on its leg. Within moments, the copy withdrew what seemed to be a small piece of paper. 'Lavi' held it up, showing it to the captive Noah.

Tyki stared at it in shock. It was a playing card, one he recognized quite well.

The King of Diamonds. Not only that, but he could see a short note written in his own hand along the side. Though the card was slightly curved and crumpled along the edges, as well as lightly blackened along one side with red liquid staining the topmost portion, it was still obviously the card he had given to Lavi.

"How did you-" he began, suddenly worried. Why did Road have Lavi's card? The redheaded illusion cut him off.

"You left this for me after the first night." Lavi said quietly, staring earnestly at the Pleasure's face. "I lied and told you my highest card was a ten - we both had a flush, so I 'lost'. I would have won if I had told you that I had this card."

He smiled. Tyki stared in shock. There was no way for Road to know any of that. The only two people who would know were himself and -

"Lavi?"

The redhead nodded, expression going serious again as he tucked the card into the empty holder that normally carried Ozuchi Kozuchi. He had kept the card with him mostly out of habit, even after he and the Noah had 'broken up'. The King card has been comforting even then and the Exorcist had taken to keeping it in his holster rather than his shirt pocket after nearly sending the card off to be washed with a load of dirty laundry.

Tyki's eyes narrowed. Lavi was a potential way out, yes, but more importantly the Exorcist had apparently come here alone and unarmed. The Noah hadn't heard any explosions for a while, though he wasn't sure when the fighting noises had ceased. He hadn't been listening, having been more concerned with what he thought was an illusion designed to show him his worst nightmares.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, seeing the redhead's eyes widen in surprise. After all he had done to ensure that Lavi, at least, would survive, the redhead had just walked right back into danger seemingly without a care. The Pleasure knew he had every right to be angry, but what surprised him was the amount of fear that came with it.

Lavi's eyes narrowed in response.

"I'm getting you out of here." Expression softening, he turned his eyes away from Tyki's. "I'm not stupid - I didn't come alone. I couldn't just leave you."

Taken aback, the Noah made no further protests as the Exorcist looked once more at the chains. What had Lavi meant? A warmth spread through his chest and his anger cooled. The fear hadn't quite left, but it lessened, somehow.

Tyki shook his head.

Just what was this redhead doing to him? He couldn't remember the last time he had lost control of his temper even a bit. There seemed to be a lot of things he had lost control over lately. Of course, his inability to remember might have something to do with the return of the haze that had clouded his mind earlier. His clarity seemed to be fading.

"You shouldn't be here," the Pleasure said, tone soft. Lavi gave him a weak smile, moving to stand.

"As I said, I couldn't just leave you. I can't break those by myself-" he said, indicating the chains that tied Tyki to the wall. "-but Al-"

The door to the room suddenly slammed open. Lavi spun around, instinctively reaching for a hammer that wasn't there as the Noah's gaze shot to the open doorway. His eyes caught a brief impression of brightness and the color white before the door was slammed shut once more. Tyki blinked as the figure quickly advanced towards them, Lavi relaxing as he recognized the figure.

"I was just coming to get you." The redhead turned towards the chained Noah, motioning towards the shackles and chains that kept the other bound. "Can you get those off of him? How strong is Crown Clown?"

Allen Walker paused for a moment to study the chains as he got close enough.

"I think I can tear them." Allen nodded decisively. "But we have to hurry – there are more Akuma on their way here."

Neither Exorcist apparently noticed the Pleasure's shock. Of all people, Walker was the one who had come with Lavi to rescue him? He had tried to kill Allen more than once before. Just recently, he had put one of the boy's friends in the hospital after a failed attempt at killing said friend.

Perhaps he was dreaming. He hadn't considered that, but the notion was quickly discarded. His body still ached and hurt where his bones were broken. If this were a dream, he wouldn't be feeling so terrible and there would be no Allen Walker or a dungeon. Chains, however... he preferred silk ropes, but chains would do-

He shook off the thoughts. His head felt muggy again, probably the fever Lavi had mentioned earlier. He glanced back towards the white haired Exorcist, golden eyes catching motion in the air above the Brit's head.

The Tease. He smiled thinly. It seemed the golem was useful for more than just getting the redhead through the Ark.

Clawlike fingers reached carefully for the manacle around his wrist. He winced as the metal fingers dug slightly into the red, raw skin of his wrist, but then the iron restraint screamed and warped under the grip of Crown Clown and was torn in two. The Noah's arms fell and hit the floor as the manacle was removed, Tyki unable to get his muscles working again quickly enough to stop it.

He hissed as the impact shifted his broken bones, grinding them harshly against each other. Blood immediately rushed through his arm and hand, sending unpleasant tingles throughout the limb. Walker paused as he moved to the next manacle, Innocence-morphed hand hovering for a fraction of a second in the air before the Exorcist reached for the second restraint.

"Sorry," the white haired boy said quickly, strong grip making short work of the second manacle. This time, Walker's real hand caught his wrist and while that impact did jar the bones, it was preferable to striking the ground. Tyki heard Lavi curse quietly as the redhead gently lifted one of the Noah's now free arms. Walker moved to cut the chains holding Tyki's legs down, concentrating on the task at hand.

"What is it?" Allen asked, grabbing the shackle around Tyki's left ankle and beginning to tear through it.

"His arms are broken. Legs too, but there wasn't really enough light to tell." Lavi replied, worry evident in his tone. "We'll have to carry him."

Tyki shook his head, the ache getting worse at the motion. There was a loud sound of screeching metal as the last shackle fell away.

"I can carry him. The Clown Belt should be able to-"

"You need to be able to fight. I can't. I'll carry him." Lavi's protest was immediate and tone one that dared anyone to disagree with him. Still, Allen tried to argue.

"You're still injured. You broke your wrist- you can't be-"

"I've aged about a month since then. I'm healed. I'm carrying him."

Tyki vaguely wondered what Lavi meant by 'aging a month', but he decided to ask later. He was still awake but he was sleepy, the brief moments of clarity lent to him by his surge of emotions waning. He barely heard Allen's acquiescence, but he did notice when Lavi knelt in front of him and spoke quietly to him.

"I'm going to carry you out of here. I need you to hold on to me."

The Noah nodded, lifting his arms with effort as the redhead turned so that Tyki - with help from Allen - could climb onto his back. Lavi carefully grabbed Tyki's legs, holding him just behind the knees as the older man's chest was pressed against the redhead's back. The Pleasure's arms went over Lavi's shoulders, hanging down as straight as possible so as not to shift the bones too much. Once he was set in his position, Allen moved around to help Lavi stand up. Even with the white haired boy's help, the redhead nearly fell over before catching himself. He adjusted the older man's weight on his back slightly, holding tightly so the Noah didn't fall.

Tyki could smell the redhead's scent, his chin propped over one of the younger man's shoulders. He inhaled deeply, hardly aware of what he was doing. If either Exorcist noticed, neither said.

The sound of wings beating reached his ears before a light weight settled on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to see what the weight belonged to as a metal wing brushed his cheek encouragingly. His golem was trying to comfort him, odd as the action was for a carnivorous butterfly.

"You remember the way back?" the redhead asked Allen. The other Exorcist nodded. "You lead."

Allen nodded, silver eyes flicking to Tyki for a moment, then back to Lavi before the parasitic-Innocence user turned back towards the door of what had been the Pleasure's prison. The Noah let his eyes slide shut as they walked towards the door, slowly drifting into unconsciousness once more.

TBC…


	16. Traitor

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Oh! Important: kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is now my beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Just so everyone knows: Stuff happened and though I'm working on chapter 19 of this fic, it's hard for me to write at the moment. I may not be able to post chapter 19 and the chapters following that as quickly as I've been able to post so far. Chapters may only come once every week or once every other week – at worst, maybe once a month. I will finish this fic, just not as soon as originally anticipated. Thank you for your patience.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Allen nodded, silver eyes flicking to Tyki for a moment, then back to Lavi before the parasitic-Innocence user turned back towards the door of what had been the Pleasure's prison. The Noah let his eyes slide shut as they walked towards the door, slowly drifting into unconsciousness once more.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 16

Traitor

Lenalee leaned against the wall, alternately glancing at the floor, the locked door that kept her from going to the Ark to find her friends, and Kanda. The Japanese swordsman was leaning on the wall a few feet away from her, arms folded as he glared at the wall opposite them.

She looked at the door again.

Lenalee had left her brother's office shortly after Kanda had, intending originally to go to her room, but she wanted to see if Lavi and Allen had returned. If they had, it would be by using the Ark and so she had made her way to the locked room of the Science Department. Kanda had already been there and hadn't given her more than a curt nod to show that he realized she was with him.

He was worried. The Japanese Exorcist wasn't one to show his emotions openly, but after knowing him for several years, Lenalee knew his cold attitude hid a heart warmer than Kanda would like. Most people in the Order - especially Finders - didn't know that Kanda could be very kind when he wanted to be. He was her defender whenever Leverrier came around, after all, since he knew how much the man terrified her.

Kanda hadn't moved much since she had arrived, only shifting his weight occasionally and stealing glances at the door before glaring at the far wall again.

"Waiting for them to come back?" she asked, voice loud in the otherwise silent hallway even though she tried to whisper.

"Che. Those idiots can go die for all I care. It would reduce the moron population." Kanda retorted. He didn't look at her and Lenalee smiled sadly.

"Me too," she replied, hearing the 'yes' the Japanese man would never say. The swordsman's scowl deepened in reply.

Line Break

Komui sat with his back against the wall in a dark hallway inside the Order Headquarters as he listened to his sister talking to Kanda. He had successfully escaped from Reever and the evil paperwork, but the information his precious Lenalee had delivered was worrisome. He had meant to just drop by the doors and make sure that they were truly locked before heading off to sleep - he was rather tired, having been slaving at his desk all day - but he couldn't simply leave Lenalee alone with a man late at night in a deserted hallway.

Even if it was Kanda.

He listened carefully to the two teens as they talked quietly - well, more like Lenalee talked and Kanda would grunt occasionally to show that he was listening. Komui's eyes felt so heavy. Shutting them for a moment wouldn't do any harm and he could still hear them without his eyes open.

He yawned quietly, unconsciously shifting against the wall to get comfortable as his eyes slid shut.

Line Break

"Cross Grave!"

Most of the Akuma rushing along the hall behind them had only seconds to cry out before the white crosses on their chests killed them in fiery explosions. The ones who hadn't gotten caught in the fearsome attack kept following, more joining the group with every intersection in the hallway as Allen and Lavi ran desperately back to the door to the Ark.

They were still a bit of a ways away, but it was all running straight from here on. The weight of the Noah was heavy on Lavi's back and his arms shook with exertion, but he refused to give up. He wished he had his usual bandana on, since it would have kept the sweat forming on his forehead from dripping into his eyes, but there was no helping it. He couldn't let go of one of Tyki's legs to wipe at his face with his sleeve - the unconscious Noah would fall right out of his grasp and hit the floor.

"Allen! You... all right?" he shouted in between pants after a particularly loud explosion nearly threw him off balance.

"Yes! Keep going!" Allen's voice sounded strained, but Lavi didn't dare turn around. The door was just ahead; he could practically see it now. The Brit's voice had sounded not too far behind him, so he was sure the white haired boy was holding his own.

He took a firmer grip on Tyki's legs and kept running. He could hear Allen call out 'Cross Grave' again, more loud explosions, then the sound of running footsteps. Lavi's body relaxed marginally at the sound, running faster and skidding to a stop as he reached the door to what had been Tyki's room. He shot a glance down the hallway and saw Allen running towards him, the light of an explosion quickly fading to nothing and several more Akuma rushing through the smoke.

Lavi turned back to the door. He couldn't use his hands to open the door, so he lifted a foot and used the combined weight of himself and the man he carried to kick the door open. It cracked under his first kick and buckled entirely under the second. The redhead rushed into the room as Allen reached the doorway. Lavi concentrated on ending the illusion that hid the Ark's entrance, stopping in the middle of the room and staring at where the door should appear.

In moments, it did. He turned back to look at the doorway, which Allen was defending with his back turned towards Lavi. The white haired boy clawed at one of the Akuma in front of him, scratching through the metal skin and causing the machine to explode.

"Allen!" Lavi called. The British boy turned to glance into the room, a tired smile breaking out over his face for a moment as he registered the door. Allen turned back to his opponents, crying out one last 'Cross Grave' and striking.

He had turned and begun moving towards the other Exorcist before the sound of the explosions had even faded. Together, they ran into the Ark, both momentarily blinded by the bright whiteness of the Ark's interior.

Even though he couldn't see, Allen could still feel. He blindly reached for the door handle and slammed the door shut, closing off the connection to the Millennium Earl's stronghold.

They were safe.

Both were breathing heavily, Allen covered in numerous small cuts from flying shrapnel, but they were both alive. Carefully, the redhead shifted the precious burden on his back, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The Noah he carried moaned lightly in pain at the movement, but the sound only brought a somewhat relieved, somewhat guilty smile to Lavi's face. As long as the Pleasure could feel pain and make noise, it meant that the man was still alive.

"Let's get going." Lavi said, hearing the soft flap of wings as the Tease that had been clinging to the Noah flew up to rest in the Exorcist's hair. Allen nodded, a weary smile on his face as he fell into step next to his friend.

Line Break

Kanda glared at the wall as if he hated it simply for existing. Though he wasn't really seeing it, his thoughts focused entirely elsewhere, he kept his eyes on the wall. Staring at the door he had been standing next to for at least an hour, waiting for a white haired idiot and a redheaded moron to walk through, was just pathetic. Kanda Yuu was many things, but he was not pathetic.

Realizing his eyes had drifted to the locked door, he scowled and returned his glare to the wall. Glaring at the wall wasn't nearly as satisfying as glaring at a living creature - the brick refused to quail under his stare - but the only other 'living creature' here was Lenalee and glaring at her right now would be like kicking an injured kitten. Even Kanda wouldn't stoop so low.

The low sound of metal sliding over metal reached his ears. His eyes widened fractionally as he turned, gaze locking with Lenalee's for an instant before both Exorcist's turned towards the now-opening door. The Japanese man instinctively laid a hand on Mugen, ready to draw it if necessary as the door shuddered to a stop. Two figures stepped out of the previously locked room. One was moyashi-sized and shaped while the second seemed to have twice the normal number of limbs. As the figures stepped into the beams of moonlight illuminating the hallway, Kanda's eyes widened further and Lenalee gasped in shock as the identity of the figures was revealed.

The first, as the swordsman had expected, was Allen. The sight of the moyashi's slightly bruised and bloody but not seriously injured form caused an inexplicable wave of relief to crash through his blood. It was the second figure that made him narrow his eyes and unsheathe his Innocence.

The many limbed second figure was in fact two men, one being carried on the other's back. He knew the figure being carried well enough and didn't care to know any more; the man had almost killed him not too long ago. The man doing the carrying was unfamiliar to him. His hair was the same color as Lavi's, but the stupid rabbit's hair was several inches shorter. The man in front of Kanda also had some sort of ridiculous hair ornament that looked disturbingly like one of the butterfly golems the Noah riding on the redhead's back used to attack people. As if sensing Kanda's stare, the 'hair ornament' closed and then opened its wings. The swordsman's scowl deepened.

Half of the redheaded man's face was covered by a beard and a mustache and one of his eyes was a strange, ever changing cycle of colors that seemed to glow faintly in the dimness. Said eye was surrounded by burn scars.

Kanda leveled Mugen at the unknown (though somehow vaguely familiar) redhead and the Noah he carried. The man stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening in what seemed to be surprise rather than fear. Allen stopped as well, staring at the sword and swordsman uncomprehendingly.

"Who are you and why the hell did you bring a Noah here?" he demanded. Lenalee moved towards Allen, a relieved smile on her face as she gave the Japanese man and his weapon a wide berth. Kanda could see her glance at the redhead, a vaguely puzzled look on her face and then a slightly fearful one as she looked at the unconscious Noah on the man's back.

The redhead glanced from the sword to Allen, backing up a half-step.

"Allen? I don't think Yuu-chan recognizes me. A little help here?" The man seemed a bit desperate and impatient, shifting his weight from one foot to the other but careful not to jar the unconscious man he carried.

Kanda lowered Mugen, shocked. That was Lavi's voice. There was no mistaking it, but how was that even possible? His eyes narrowed as he sheathed Mugen once more, staring closely at the redhead's face.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked, moving away from Allen to the supposed Bookman in training. She looked closely at his face, reaching up to move some of his hair. 'Lavi' allowed it, smiling weakly. The Chinese girl smiled in return, green eyes brightening with recognition.

"Looks like you didn't need help." Allen said, grinning a bit. Kanda scowled, eyes moving to the man on his friend's back.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked the rabbit, her hand moving to tug lightly on the older Exorcist's beard. "How did you-"

"Why the hell did you bring him here, you damn baka-usagi?" Kanda growled, not caring that he had interrupted. The three other Exorcists looked at him, two worried, one guarded and determined. "Why the hell is Tyki Mikk here?!"

The demand ended in a shout, causing Lenalee to flinch and Allen to wince, but Lavi met his eyes steadily and seemed completely unaffected by it. Kanda's glare intensified and the tension rose as Lenalee and Allen glanced from one to the other, both uncertain of what to say.

The standoff was broken by the sound of someone scrambling clumsily to their feet and hurried footsteps as that same 'someone' came around the corner. Kanda spun, hand going once more to Mugen before he recognized the figure.

Komui stood there, beret askew and white duster rumpled as he stared in shock at the group of five, particularly the Noah Lavi carried. There was only silence as the Supervisor took in the redhead's changed appearance and then lingered on Tyki Mikk once more.

"Tyki Mikk..." Komui said slowly, words heavy in the tense air. The beret-topped man shook his head, fixing his hat. "I'm sure there is a reasonable and perfectly logical explanation for why you brought a Noah into Exorcist headquarters late at night when everyone would be asleep without warning anyone and while using the Ark without permission-"

"There is." Allen and Lavi said together, voices firm. Komui, Lenalee, and Kanda stared at the pair in surprise; no one could remember the last time either had interrupted Komui, if either ever had. Allen as always so respectful and normally allowed others to finish their sentences. Lavi wasn't quite as polite as Allen, but still had a good degree of that same respect.

"He's not with the Millennium Earl anymore." Lavi added, sending another wave of shock through everyone but Allen. His voice grew a bit anxious and gained a touch of desperation. "He needs medical help, somewhere safe from the Earl... please?"

Komui stared in shock, seeing the normally bright, happy teen bow his head, eyes downcast.

"He... turned against them?" Komui breathed. The redhead hadn't betrayed them? Lavi and Allen had gone to rescue a Noah?

Kanda scoffed, drawing the attention of the others to him.

"You think he really betrayed them?" he asked coldly. Lavi glared back at him which, though surprising, only served to fuel the Japanese man's anger. "Do you honestly think that he betrayed the Earl and the other bloodthirsty bastards he calls 'family'?"

"He saved my life!" Lavi shot back, ending the swordsman's tirade and sending dead silence through the hall.

"He saved my life," Lavi repeated more quietly as his hands tightened their grip. "-and the Earl punished him for it."

Komui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Lenalee, Kanda-kun," he began, the two named Exorcists looking at him - well, the swordsman's expression was on its default glare. "Help Lavi get Tyki Mikk to the infirmary and wake up the Head Nurse. She is to do what she can for the Noah and run a check up on Lavi's injuries."

The redhead's face broke into a relieved grin while Lenalee nodded seriously.

"Che. The fucking rabbit can do it by himself." The swordsman spun on his heel and stomped away, footsteps echoing off the walls and then fading as the man walked out of sight.

The hammer-user watched his friend walk away, a pained but resigned expression on his face. Allen touched his shoulder encouragingly.

"He'll come around. Eventually, anyway."

Komui cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. He looked at the British Exorcist seriously.

"Allen, I need you to tell me what happened tonight. If you're not injured too badly, then come with me to my office."

The white haired boy nodded. Komui looked around at the remaining Exorcists, still serious.

"Don't talk to anyone about what is going on just yet. We won't be able to keep the Noah's presence here a secret for long, but there's no need for everyone to know the details yet."

All three nodded solemnly. Tyki made a pained sound on Lavi's back, shifting slightly. The redhead glanced swiftly over his shoulder, eyes filled with worry, then gave a strained smile to Lenalee.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Line Break

A pair of ancient eyes, weary but still sharp, watched as the group in front of the - sealed once more - door dispersed, all heading to their prearranged locations.

Bookman sighed softly, feeling older than his considerable years as he watched the redhead carefully carry another person on his back. The teen's worry and concern were obvious, even though Bookman wished he could ignore them. The emotions were in Lavi's eyes, in the sudden growth of facial hair and the 'inexplicable' lengthening of the boy's crimson locks. There was only one way his apprentice could have aged almost a month in just a few hours.

The power of his eye. The abilities Bookman had forbidden him to use except in dire circumstances when there were no other means of escape. A dead man told no tales and recorded no history. There was only one ability that mandate did not apply to and that ability was for use under Bookman's supervision only.

The old man's eyes narrowed in thought. He had originally come down to the infirmary to talk to Lavi but had found the redhead missing. He had immediately headed for the Ark, knowing it was the place Lavi would have most likely gone to. A lock could not keep his apprentice from anything he truly wished to get at. The old man had stumbled upon the scene with Lavi and the others shortly before Komui had made his presence known.

Bookman had remained in the shadows, watching. What he had seen weighed heavily on his shoulders and his supposedly nonexistent heart.

It seemed Lavi had formed an attachment.

As he turned to go back to his room, Bookman quietly decided to wait a bit longer and observe the redhead some more before jumping to conclusions. Unlikely though it was, he might be wrong.

Line Break

Komui studied the white haired boy sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk, turning the information the Exorcist had given him over in his mind. If what Allen had said was the truth - and there was no reason to think that the boy was lying, especially since he would have come up with a more plausible story if he was being dishonest - then an incredible opportunity had just been presented to the Black Order.

A Noah, one of the Earl's inner circle, was no longer welcome on that side of the war. Said Noah might very possibly be convinced to join the Order. Even if the man never actually fought, just the information he could provide on the other Noah, the Akuma, the Earl's strategies and the Earl himself would be worth Mikk's weight in gold. If he fought too, on top of giving them the information, he was worth Hevlaska's weight in gold.

Provided, of course, that Tyki Mikk had actually switched sides. Allen might be telling the truth, but the British boy could have been deceived. If Lavi was the one to tell Allen, the white haired boy would believe it in a heartbeat simply because the redhead was his friend. Komui did not have the luxury of believing whatever a 'friend' told him, especially not one like Lavi. 'Lavi' was honest enough, but 'Bookman Junior' was not. At heart, Lavi was Bookman Junior and 'Lavi' didn't really exist.

The redhead could have lied to Allen. Mikk's injuries might only be a ruse to get one of the deadliest Noah inside the Black Order's headquarters in order to attack the Exorcists while they were asleep and unaware. Until the truth was proven, one way or another, Komui couldn't simply take Allen's story at face value. He had no doubt that the Exorcist had reported what he had seen as he had seen it, but there was no way for him to tell how many of those events had been staged, if indeed any had been. The supervisor's first priority was the lives of his Exorcists, so until Mikk had proven himself to be their ally beyond a shadow of a doubt he would need to be watched and have his powers sealed if possible.

Allen had talked of an odd seal on the Noah's chest. If, as the boy suspected, the seal was why Mikk had been physically injured by something other than Innocence, then perhaps the Order's scientists could replicate the seal. They would test it first, obviously, just to be sure that the scrap of paper Allen had described was really the cause, but Komui was reluctant to leave the paper seal on the Noah's body. He didn't trust anything he knew the Earl had helped create without thoroughly testing it first. For all he knew, it could be some sort of talisman to protect the Noah from Innocence and thus render him untouchable by any of the Order's weapons. It could be something to augment the Noah of Pleasure's already fearsome abilities.

On the other hand, throwing Mikk into a dungeon cell and interrogating him was probably not the best way to get him to join the Order. The 24-hour guard and the restriction on the man's powers were non-negotiable, but maybe if the Order provided medical care, a standard room (plus a few iron bars to add to the decoration, perhaps over the window), Jerry's home cooking and non-threatening questioning sessions...

Mikk wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere by himself, of course, and would be mostly confined to his room, but if everything worked out and the tale Allen had told was true, then the Black Order would be able to welcome a very powerful new member to their ranks.

"Komui?"

Realizing he had been spacing out, Komui blinked and focused his eyes on the Exorcist. The British boy smiled sheepishly, silver eyes reflecting his exhaustion.

"Do you have any more questions, or...?"

Komui thought for a moment, then smiled and shook his head.

"No - that will be fine for tonight. Thank you, Allen. You're dismissed."

The Exorcist stood slowly. Komui turned away in his chair, thinking more about the puzzle of Lavi and the Noah. There had to be some piece or a few facts that he was missing. He couldn't come up with a hypothesis that fully explained every detail about the situation, but he couldn't think what those missing pieces could be.

"Komui?"

Again startled out of his thoughts, the white-clad man looked towards Allen.

"Did you need something?" he asked, not unkindly. The British boy seemed to hesitate, then nodded.

"I-I think," he said slowly. "-that Tyki Mikk is on our side. I don't think this is one of the Earl's tricks."

The silver eyed boy seemed to be recalling something, his gaze distant and unfocused on the present. Komui studied him for a moment.

Unbeknownst to his superior, Allen was recalling the way Lavi's gaze had softened when he spoke of the Noah as well as the desperation the redhead had to save Tyki Mikk from the clutches of the Earl. Lavi seemed to wholeheartedly believe that Mikk was capable of turning good and going against his family and from what Allen had seen, the hammer-user was the one who knew Mikk better than anyone else in the Order. Perhaps better than anyone else, fullstop.

There had to be something there, even if Lavi had never said exactly what there was between him and Tyki Mikk. That Lavi was with them still was probably thanks to the unconscious Noah who was likely in the infirmary already. The redhead could have died when he was captured by the Noah and the Earl, but he had somehow managed to escape and had returned to headquarters with amateur bandaging on his injuries and a fine silk shirt no one had seen him wearing before. Also, one of the Pleasure's Tease had alerted Allen while he, Lenalee, and Kanda sat in the lunchroom that Lavi needed medical help.

When he thought about it, it didn't seem so far fetched that the redhead would want to rescue a Noah. Without the facts he couldn't be certain, but it seemed that Mikk had done a fair share of rescuing too.

"Why do you believe Mikk?" Komui asked gently, drawing Allen from his thoughts. "Is there anything else I should know, anything you didn't tell me that could be important?"

The Brit considered for a moment, expression partially guarded. Komui waited. Slowly, Allen shook his head.

"No... nothing for sure." There was plenty of evidence, but mostly what he had was a gut feeling and observations he couldn't explain in words. He didn't have enough to make it worth mentioning to his superior.

Komui nodded. He could tell that there was something else, but he could also sense that Allen wouldn't tell him even if he asked. It probably wasn't too important; Allen would have included it in his report if it was.

"If you think of anything, let me know."

The Exorcist nodded, still thoughtful, then turned and left the office. Komui watched him go, mind already turning back to the issue at hand.

What was the real truth behind Mikk's supposed defection from the Earl's side?

TBC…

A/N: For those of you who missed my note at the top:

IMPORTANT:

Stuff happened and though I'm working on chapter 19 of this fic, it's hard for me to write at the moment. I may not be able to post chapter 19 and the chapters following that as quickly as I've been able to post so far. Chapters may only come once every week or once every other week – at worst, maybe once a month. I will finish this fic, just not as soon as originally anticipated. Thank you for your patience.

My NEXT UPDATE will either be on Thursday night or Sunday afternoon. If it's not Thursday, it will be Sunday. I have an anime convention (ACEN! YAY!) I'm going to this weekend and I'm cosplaying as Tyki the first day.


	17. Infirmary Visit

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Oh! Important: kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is now my beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Dedicated in part to N.H. Arawn who was kind enough to read this over for me before I posted!

Note: The next chapter for this fic will not be posted next week, but rather the week after. Next week, in lieu of this story, I will be posting another set of 50 Lucky drabbles. Afterwards, I will post chapter 18 of A Game of Poker and will hopefully have chapter 19 ready by the week after. I thank you for your patience.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

The Exorcist nodded, still thoughtful, then turned and left the office. Komui watched him go, mind already turning back to the issue at hand.

What was the real truth behind Mikk's supposed defection from the Earl's side?

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 17

Infirmary Visit

Lavi sighed. He was sitting up in bed with his legs swung over the side as he watched the hands move around the clock. It was about lunchtime already and he was anxious to leave and talk to Komui about what the Order was planning to do with Tyki.

The redhead turned, looking behind himself to where the Noah lay resting behind a closed privacy curtain. Though the Exorcist couldn't see the man at the moment, he knew that Tyki's arms and legs had been set and the healing bones were now protected by casts. The Noah's ruined clothes - the Head Nurse had cut the cloth rather than risk injuring her patient more by removing his shirt and pants the usual way - were gone. The man's undergarments and the warm blanket laid gently over him served to protect his modesty.

Tyki would be fine. Lavi, Lenalee, and the Head Nurse had done all they could and now the Noah was on his way to recovering completely.

Upon arriving at the infirmary last night, Lenalee had gone into the woman's room to rouse her while he had placed the unconscious Noah gently on one of the empty hospital beds. The Nurse hadn't been happy to be woken up so quickly after she had gone to sleep, but she had come running the moment Lenalee had told her that there was a person in the infirmary awaiting her help.

The Head Nurse had asked few questions beyond what injuries Tyki had, mostly asking for details on how he had been injured. Lavi had answered as best he could and had told her the basics of who Tyki was and why he was now at the Order headquarters, even though she hadn't asked and seemed concerned only with how best to help the unconscious man. She had gone to work immediately, sending Lavi and Lenalee for scissors, bandages, and plaster.

There had been nothing they could do about the seal on the Noah's chest. It seemed to have been burned onto his body, meaning it would need to be surgically removed. Since removing it would destroy it and it didn't appear to be life threatening, the Head Nurse had left it alone. There was no telling what the seal did or what effect removing it might have. The Science Department would have to run tests on it before anything could be done. Tyki's Tease had flown from Lavi's hair to stand vigil over Tyki's bed, settling on the horizontal pole at the top of the headboard above the Noah's head. It hadn't moved since.

Once Tyki had been taken care of, the Head Nurse had run a swift but thorough check up on Lavi. Upon finding out that he was in perfect health (though in desperate need of a razor, which he had gotten with breakfast, a change of clothes, and his eyepatch), she had demanded that he spend the night in the infirmary anyway, just to be sure.

Lavi hadn't minded. He wasn't sure when the privacy curtain had been put around Tyki's bed, but it hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep in the bed next to the Noah's bed. Lavi had watched the Pleasure's sleeping figure until he had fallen asleep himself and the curtain had been there when he awoke a few hours ago.

It was almost time for him to leave. The Head Nurse had just finished a second check up on his injuries and had left a few moments ago to fill out the form signifying that Lavi was once again well enough to send out into the field.

Lavi studied the curtain hiding Tyki from prying eyes. He might not be able to come back here for a while, especially if Komui had told Bookman about the redhead's involvement in the Noah's rescue. The old Panda wouldn't like that one bit and would try to keep Lavi busy or lecture him about 'attachments' to discourage the apprentice from visiting the injured man.

Lavi knew the rules. He knew he'd have to end this thing between himself and Tyki eventually, but... 'eventually' was not 'now'. There was still some time left until the end, especially if Gramps remained unaware of what went on between Bookman Junior and the Noah of Pleasure.

Bookman would force him to end it eventually, but until then he could let himself enjoy what he had with Tyki.

Slowly, the movement almost unconscious, he began to push himself to his feet. Before the Nurse came back he'd check in on Tyki, just draw the curtain aside for a moment and see how he was doing-

The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. Guiltily, he jerked his gaze towards the sound's source as he settled his weight back on the bed. He forced a smile onto his face as he recognized who it was that walked towards him.

Komui tried to return the smile, but his eyes were too serious and didn't match the curve of his lips. The white-clad man stopped a few feet from the bed Lavi sat on, taking a sip from his blue bunny cup of coffee. The redhead was tense but tried not to let it show on his face. He wasn't worried about what Komui might do - the supervisor was a nice person, generally - but Komui was the one who would decide what would happen to Tyki. The Grand Generals would try to butt in when they heard about it, but that wouldn't be for a few months, hopefully. Until then, Komui was in charge of their once-enemy.

"Hello, Komui!" he said, attempting his usual cheer. "How are you?"

Komui's eyes flicked to the privacy curtain, then came to rest on Lavi once more. The redhead tried to keep the same happy, goofy smile on his face, but the tension inside him went up a notch.

"I have a few questions for you about the Noah," Komui told him, tone almost gentle. Lavi nodded. He had expected the supervisor to show up some time today, though he was a bit surprised that the man had showed up so early.

"Sure. Shoot."

"First of all, I need more details on the events leading up to last night." Komui said. "Specifically, I need to know why you rescued Tyki Mikk."

Lavi winced. This line of questioning could only end badly. He doubted Komui would let him leave it at 'he saved my life', but it was worth a try anyway.

"I felt like I owed him," the redhead answered. It wasn't a total lie. Part of him did feel like he owed Tyki for his own life, though that wasn't even half of his reason for rescuing the Noah. It wasn't even an eighth of his reason, though 'owing' was the safest answer he could come up with. "He did save my life, so-"

"Why did he save your life, then?" Komui asked, studying the Exorcist intently. "How? When?"

Lavi looked away. There went his miniscule hope that the supervisor would leave the subject well enough alone. If Lavi revealed what he knew and what he suspected, at worst he'd be accused of fraternization (though he doubted much would come from the charge, he didn't need the hassle of an investigation) and Bookman would find out. At best... Bookman would still find out and Bookman would force Lavi to end his 'relationship', for lack of a better word (though the term implied that emotions and not necessarily bodies were involved) with Tyki before he was ready.

Neither option was particularly appealing.

"Lavi?"

The redhead looked back up to his supervisor. Komui gave him a searching look, waiting for his answer. With a deep breath, Lavi began to speak.

"When I was captured by the Noah family," he said slowly, seeing Komui nod. "The Earl ordered Tyki to kill me. Tyki instead pretended to put a Tease in my chest and faked my death. He bandaged my injuries and got me through the Ark by sending one of his golems as a guide. He fought the Earl, another Noah, and Akuma so that I could escape."

Komui seemed to absorb the information, taking another sip of coffee.

"'Tease'..." he mused. "Those are the butterfly shaped cannibal golems Mikk uses, right? You say it led you through the Ark?"

Lavi nodded. He could see Komui's interest spike for a moment before the man shook himself and returned his attention to the topic at hand. The redhead had little doubt that Komui was planning to study the Tease sometime in the near future.

"That still doesn't answer 'why', Lavi. Why would Mikk save you?"

Lavi looked away, eyes landing on the privacy curtain and sticking there. He didn't know why Tyki had done it either. All he had were guesses. He had briefly considered that it could be a plot of the Earl's, but that notion had been immediately discarded. If this was some sort of plot, it was much more convoluted than any the Earl had come up with before - his relationship with Tyki couldn't be part of the Manufacturer's plan, it simply made no sense. Tyki would have killed him the first night they had slept together or would have killed him the first night he had tried to if everything had been part of the Earl's 'scenario'.

The redhead wanted to believe that Tyki had saved him because he cared, but at the same time hoped that wasn't true. He would need to break this off eventually and ending this would only hurt the Noah if his emotions were involved. Lavi knew his own heart wouldn't be completely unaffected, but whatever pain he felt would teach him not to let his heart wander so freely again.

His chest ached oddly and he rubbed at it absently.

Why had Tyki saved him? The only feasible explanation was that the man cared, since he hadn't gotten anything from saving Lavi except a trip to the Earl's dungeon, but the Pleasure had said once or twice that their 'dalliances' didn't mean anything to him. Had the man been lying then? Was it just a whim to spare the Exorcist's life? If so, why take it so far?

The Exorcist didn't know. Tyki's motivations were just as much a mystery to him as they were to Komui. To tell the supervisor his suspicions would be to admit to a relationship with the Noah, and if word ever got back to Bookman-

"Lavi?"

The redhead jerked his gaze back to Komui, realizing the man was still waiting for his answer.

"I don't know," Lavi answered lamely, looking at the floor.

"'_Call it a whim.'"_

"No idea?" Komui prodded. Lavi shook his head, still not looking at the white-clad man. Komui was quiet for a moment, then let the subject drop.

"Are you certain that this isn't one of the Earl's tricks?" Komui asked him seriously. The redhead immediately met Komui's eyes and nodded firmly.

"Tyki's on our side."

If nothing else, he was sure about that. The events inside the Noah's stronghold had to be genuine, even if he didn't know what had made Tyki act the way he had. The Pleasure wouldn't go crawling back to the Earl once he was fully healed. There was no place for Tyki now but inside the Black Order, since the Order could provide asylum from the other Noah and the Earl's Akuma at least.

Komui seemed a bit shocked by the absolute conviction in Lavi's voice, but quickly recovered. He took another sip of his coffee and nodded slowly.

"All right then - if you remember anything else or think of something that might be important, come and tell me." The supervisor turned to go. Before Lavi could stop himself, he felt his mouth open and heard his voice speak.

"What's going to happen to him?"

Komui turned back around, eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. Lavi tried to keep his apprehension off of his face, but refused to take back the question now that it was spoken. He did want to know, after all, even if he had planned on making more subtle inquiries.

The supervisor pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

"Since we can't determine his loyalty, we're going to study the seal on his chest and transfer the effect to a set of manacles. He'll have a twenty-four hour a day guard and be mostly confined to his room until we can figure out for sure who he's loyal to. He'll be allowed in the cafeteria to choose his own meals, but will eat in his room." The white-clad man studied Lavi. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Lavi started to shake his head, a sense of relief washing through him, then another question occurred to him. He hesitated, the words on the tip of his tongue. Komui waited, watching him.

"Could I... visit him?" the redhead asked slowly, not looking at the supervisor. There was dead, shocked silence for a moment, then Komui spoke.

"Of course, Lavi. I'll let the Finders know. If you're planning on visiting him, then you're under obligation to tell me if he tells you anything that might be important. Bookman and I will be questioning him, but-"

"Questioning?" Lavi interjected quickly, looking back up. Komui nodded slowly, seemingly puzzled by the redhead's apparent concern.

"Nothing painful. Talking, nothing more."

The Exorcist nodded his understanding. Telling Komui what Tyki said wasn't really within the Bookmen's rules, since he wasn't supposed to interfere and handing information to one side of the war could be seen as meddling, but he didn't plan to talk to the Noah about the war. He and Bookman were sort of walking on the wrong side of the line by joining it as soldiers anyway, even if it was to get information on the secret battles. Bookman would probably ignore Lavi passing on to Komui what Tyki told the redhead.

However, Bookman wouldn't ignore Lavi visiting the Noah.

"Komui?" Lavi said softly, meeting the supervisor's eyes. The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is it, Lavi?"

"Could you not tell Bookman about this?" he asked. "Me going to see Tyki, I mean. I don't think he'd approve."

Slowly, Komui nodded. His expression was unreadable.

"Of course. Was there anything else you needed?"

Lavi shook his head, a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank you." the redhead said quietly. Komui nodded, smiling kindly, then turned to leave. The Exorcist watched him walk towards the door of the infirmary, mind not really concentrating on what he was seeing until Komui reached the wooden door and the redhead noticed the small man leaning on the wall next to it.

Lavi felt frozen in shock, a sinking feeling weighing him down and rooting him to the spot as keen eyes ringed by heavy black makeup met his. Bookman was not happy with him, not at all. The redhead knew the old Panda's ears were good, more than good enough to hear the entire damning conversation he had just had with Komui.

The supervisor seemed just as surprised to see Bookman as Lavi was, stopping next to the door.

"Good morning, Bookman. Were you here to see Lavi?"

Bookman's eyes never left those of his apprentice.

"No. I'll speak to him later."

The old man turned, nodding civilly to the supervisor before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. Bookman left, door hanging open behind him.

Komui stared, perplexed, then glanced back to Lavi and waved a quick goodbye before he, too, left. The redhead was still frozen in place as the door shut quietly behind the white-clad man.

Bookman knew. He had to know. There was no way he could have missed it.

The redhead turned away from the door, eyes landing on the privacy curtain that hid Tyki. His gaze darted once to the Head Nurse's office, then back to the curtain. He stood, moving quickly around his bed to the hanging cloth. Without a second thought, he ducked behind the curtain.

The light was slightly muted behind the cloth, but nothing his eyes really needed to adjust to. The redhead paused for a moment just inside the small cloth wall, eyes moving automatically to the head of the bed. Tyki seemed to be sleeping peacefully, face relaxed and carefree in a way Lavi had never seen it. He had never woken up next to the Noah, so this was the first time he had ever seen the man's sleeping face.

Slowly, not really realizing he was moving, his feet began to carry him to Tyki's side. The Tease, which was still perched on the horizontal bar of the headboard, flapped its wings in greeting. Lavi smiled at it briefly before his feet came to a stop. He looked down at the Pleasure, reaching out to absently brush a wavy lock of dark hair from the man's forehead.

It was almost odd to see him such a human color, rather than gray. It was strange not to see Tyki's stigmata on his forehead, but it wasn't bad. It made the Pleasure seem more vulnerable, more human. The olive shade of Tyki's skin and the lack of scars drove home just how helpless Tyki was at the moment; he could no longer use his abilities, was injured, and stuck inside the stronghold of those who had been his worst enemies because his former comrades were probably trying to kill or capture him.

Unconsciously, Lavi began to lean forward. He caught himself when his lips were less than an inch from Tyki's and he stopped, undecided.

It was wrong to take advantage of an unconscious man, wasn't it? But this wasn't really 'taking advantage'... the redhead was fairly certain Tyki would allow him a kiss if the Noah was awake. That made it okay, right?

Still uncertain of whether or not the act was morally sound, the redhead impulsively closed the distance and pressed his lips gently to the older man's unresponsive mouth. He kept the kiss gentle, chaste, only briefly touching his lips to the Noah's before pulling back with his lips tingling from the contact. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

The redhead put a hand to his mouth, almost horrified. Bookman would have been furious to see his apprentice kissing someone so sweetly, since such a gentle contact implied that there was more than just a physical relationship. 'Fuckbuddies', crude as the term was, didn't kiss so softly. Fuckbuddies didn't feel the drive to protect or save their partner, not like Lavi felt for Tyki. While it was frowned upon, Bookmen could have such a 'buddy' as long as no attachment was formed, but the redhead's impulsive desire to press his lips chastely against the Noah's made it seem as if there was more than just the physical aspect of a relationship between them.

The Exorcist knew otherwise. There was no other aspect but the physical to the 'relationship' he had with Tyki. His stolen kiss had been purely self-satisfaction of a different sort than he normally found with the Pleasure.

He ran a questioning finger over his lips, almost able to feel Tyki's presence there. There was a choked warmth in his chest he dared not think about, a pained heat different from what he felt when the older man's hand touched him intimately.

Bookman would be furious if he found out. Lavi didn't intend to tell him. It seemed this farce of a bond had turned into a worse violation of the Bookman's Code than he had initially suspected. Bookman already knew he had formed an attachment from the conversation the older man must have overheard between Lavi and Komui, but the redhead was sure his mentor didn't know how deep the attachment went. Even he hadn't known how bad it had gotten until just now.

That one chaste, stolen kiss tasted sweeter on his lips than the rest of the heated kisses he and Tyki had shared. The passionate kisses were nice - wonderful, even - but there was something about the innocent brushing of lips that made his heart – the heart he wasn't supposed to have - feel too big for his chest yet too small for the emotions it contained.

There was only one other time he had felt this way when kissing Tyki, though he hadn't felt it nearly this much. That time had been a lie too, though at least for that kiss the Noah had been awake and responding.

As the kiss began to get heated, the Noah ended it. Annoyed, the Exorcist opened his eye and sent a half-hearted glare at the man. He wouldn't break or shatter from anything the Pleasure did tonight, and he wanted to feel that passion he knew the other felt for him. As nice as the kiss had been, all innocence and sugar without spice or heat, it was a lie. His chest ached oddly at the thought, but he shoved the feeling aside.

It was still a lie and would always be a lie. A true Bookman wouldn't regret that, but Lavi was only an apprentice. A true Bookman wouldn't have found himself in this situation, in deep violation of the greatest of the Bookmen's rules: 'form no attachments'.

Bookman could never be allowed to find out about this. At this point there was no way to keep the old man from suspecting, but hopefully the Panda hadn't heard the entire conversation with Komui and hopefully Lavi would be able to keep everything hidden well enough so that his mentor would never find out for certain.

The soft sound of metal scraping on metal caught his attention. He turned his gaze to the butterfly clinging to the headboard and gave it a thin smile he didn't really feel.

"You're going to protect him, then?" he asked it. The Tease was so much like Timcanpy, even if only in the fact that both golems seem to have a like of biting things and both possessed intelligence and personalities. The butterfly's wings moved up and down in an affirmative. The redhead smiled, then awkwardly reached out to brush one of the Tease's wings.

"Thanks," he said. The Head Nurse was probably done with his release forms by now. With a sigh and one last, long glance at the sleeping Noah, Lavi turned and headed out from behind the privacy curtain.

As he made his way back over to his own bed, a thought occurred to him that made him pause and glance back at the Noah now hidden by the hanging cloth. Since he had been picked up by Bookman and raised as the man's apprentice, all he had wanted and all he had known were the ways of the Bookmen. Why was it so easy to forget those rules now?

Why did he want to keep what little he had with Tyki, even if the cost was the old Panda's anger? All his life, he had wanted nothing to do with other people and had been a master at masks and hiding his real emotions. In all his other 48 personas, he hadn't had any difficulty in pretending to be who he was not and acting the part of his assigned character time after time. He had never been in danger of forming friendships or worse, romantic relationships.

Why did 'Lavi' have so much trouble with avoiding bonds? Bookman Junior had never wanted anything but to be a perfect Bookman one day, so how could it be that he now found himself juggling a desire for friends, a desire for family, and a desire for –

He wouldn't let himself think that word yet. Even though he had fallen far, he couldn't have fallen so hard and so quickly. He couldn't have come so low when his feet had rested so firmly on his ambition before.

How could he be juggling a desire for companionship with his dream of becoming a flawless Bookman now when he had never had trouble before? Why did he want to have his dream and his friends, even though he knew he could never have both? Bookman Junior wasn't in the habit of wishing for the impossible, or at least he hadn't been before he had come to the Order.

Had 'Lavi' changed him to the point where he no longer even wanted to be a Bookman? That wasn't possible, was it? A persona he had assumed shouldn't be able to change who he was at the core. Even so, as he looked deep within himself, he couldn't find the raging fire of his ambition to be a Bookman. All that was left was a candle flame, easily overshadowed and outweighed by 'Lavi's' desires. Given time the candle could once again blaze brightly, but first the other fires would need to be destroyed.

He would need to stop wanting to spend time with Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. His heart would need to stop aching when he thought of Tyki. He would need to stop calling Bookman 'gramps' and half-meaning it.

Lavi didn't want to. Lavi wanted to cling to those wants and those bonds with all of his strength and never let go of the family he had found. Bookman Junior wasn't so sure that he wanted those desires to end so that his ambition was all he had once more.

'Lavi' really had messed him up, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that or regret it. He wanted to be who he was now for just a little while longer.

Just a little while longer, and then he'd accept the consequences of having formed bonds while with the Black Order. Even if he was 'Lavi' right now, he was still Bookman Junior and would always be Bookman Junior. 'Lavi' wouldn't be around forever, but until it was time for 'Lavi' to disappear he would let himself enjoy the bonds he had formed.

As long as Bookman didn't know for sure, he would be able to enjoy the attachments he had unwittingly made.

TBC…

Note: The next chapter for this fic will not be posted next week, but rather the week after. Next week, in lieu of this story, I will be posting another set of 50 Lucky drabbles. Afterwards, I will post chapter 18 of A Game of Poker and will hopefully have chapter 19 ready by the week after. I thank you for your patience.


	18. Second Hand

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Just a little while longer, and then he'd accept the consequences of having formed bonds while with the Black Order. Even if he was 'Lavi' right now, he was still Bookman Junior and would always be Bookman Junior. 'Lavi' wouldn't be around forever, but until it was time for 'Lavi' to disappear he would let himself enjoy the bonds he had formed.

As long as Bookman didn't know for sure, he would be able to enjoy the attachments he had unwittingly made.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 18

Second Hand

The dining room inside the Earl's stronghold was completely silent. Three of the four remaining Noah stared at the Maker in surprise. Road kept eating, her expression cold and stiff.

"Tyki... betrayed us?" Devitto said. He and Jasdero shared a look, identical expressions of shock on their faces. The Earl nodded, his customary grin malicious.

"Those horrible Exorcists have turned Tyki against us. They must be punished for that," the Maker explained. "This changes our plans. Without Tyki, things will need to be delayed."

"Delayed?" Jasdero echoed. Road nodded.

"We no longer have Tyki to fight the Exorcists. We need more time," she said, voice colder than anyone present could remember hearing it. Lulubell nodded slowly but didn't speak, instead lifting her bowl of milk to his lips and lapping at it thoughtfully.

"That Tyki bastard!" Devitto snarled, fists slamming on the table. The silverware and plates jumped.

"Now, now Devitto," the Earl said, tone only mildly chastising. "No need for that. We'll see that Tyki is properly punished too."

The Maker looked at each of the remaining Noah, expression turning as serious as it ever adid.

"There is a slight change to my orders for you, my beloved family," the Earl said. "Instead of concentrating on killing Exorcists, bring me Innocence. Don't destroy it - bring it to me."

Jasdero, Devitto, and Lulubell stared in shock. Lulubell set down her milk once more. Road was well aware of the Earl's plan for the holy crystal and went on eating, face still a mask of coldness and her eyes distant.

"Bring the Innocence here?" Lulubell asked softly, voice betraying no emotion. The Earl nodded.

"Why can't we kill the Exorcists?!" Devitto demanded.

"Yeah! Kill the Exorcists!" Jasdero echoed, giggling.

"Go ahead and kill them if you like, but I want the Innocence," the Earl said sweetly, but firmly. Simultaneously, Devitto and Jasdero gulped and nodded.

Line Break

Tyki stared at the ceiling of his room, arms folded behind his head. The cold metal of the manacles around his wrists wasn't exactly painful, but the restraints felt heavy. The chain connecting the metal cuffs was long enough that it didn't really hamper his movements - he could stretch his arms out almost straight - but it was a constant reminder that he was a prisoner.

He longed for a cigarette. His habit of smoking was slowly being eradicated by the lack of nicotine since the Order didn't provide him with any cigarettes. The entertainment was sparse too, since the majority of his day was taken up by staring at the walls. At least they had provided him with clothes, comparable to what he had worn as a miner. The pants were black slacks and the shirts were button-ups made of cotton. His Tease was currently in Komui's care, not that he had expected the Order to let him keep the cannibal golem with him.

He sighed, shifting and sitting up. The metal clinked as he moved and the chain piled on the bed. Tyki glanced around the room he had been given - at least if he was a prisoner, he had a nice prison. It was definitely preferable to the Earl's dungeon.

It was a standard size room made entirely out of stone. From what he had seen of the building, that was normal. He had a small night table next to his bed and a mirror set directly across from said table. The window had bars preventing him from escape, not that he would have tried. The room he was in was fairly high up and it would have been suicide to try jumping out the window when he didn't have access to his powers.

His shackles clinked again as he shifted and he lowered his gaze to them. He could feel the power of the Earl's seal inside the metal, though it didn't burn or hurt since it wasn't directly applied to his skin. The shackles only made him feel heavy, though he was used to the feeling now.

The Order's nurse had surgically removed the paper seal after he had woken up. She hadn't put him under any form of anesthetic, but the painkillers she had been feeding into his IV since he had arrived were sufficient to dull the pain as she carefully cut the burned skin the scrap of paper had adhered to. Tyki now had new scars to show for it, though the marks were small. His arms and legs had healed - it seemed his involuntary Noah powers were still in operation, even if he couldn't consciously access them.

Tyki's eyes flicked to the door, a series of thick wooden planks connected by metal and always left slightly ajar when he was in his room. Two Finders were always posted right outside, there to escort him to his meals or the bathroom and, of course, to spy on him and keep track of what he was doing at all times.

He didn't have a whole lot of freedom, but it was better than dying. Even when Komui and an old man called Bookman he vaguely recognized from Edo came in to question him, they never tried using violence to get answers. Bookman always stared at him with a shrewd, calculating expression that unnerved him a bit, but he generally ignored the older man.

Ever since he had woken up almost a week ago, Bookman and Komui had been visiting him. They had an almost constant stream of questions, some of which Tyki didn't know the answers to - how the hell was he supposed to know if the Akuma had any weaknesses besides Innocence? As far as the Pleasure knew, the only thing that could kill an Akuma was Innocence or a self-destruct. He had answered as truthfully as possible, since it hardly helped his position if he lied or withheld information.

The food wasn't half-bad, at least. The chef had practically swooned the first time the Finders took Tyki to get food, saying he had never met a more handsome man. Politeness never hurt, especially with the person who would be making all his meals, so Tyki had smiled back. He hadn't been sure what the Exorcists ate or what the Order would give him to eat, but the food Jerry had prepared was at least as good as the stuff the Earl served at 'family dinners'. If not for his confinement and the whispers he heard whenever he was allowed out of his room, he might have even enjoyed his stay so far.

The Noah could hear the Finders gossip about him. Some of the shallower ones murmured to themselves about his good looks while others speculated that he was going to murder them in their beds the moment he managed to free himself from his restraints.

He had heard whispers that the Exorcists had something wrong in their heads and Komui had gone 'round the twist. Those Finders seemed to think that any rumors that they had heard about Tyki were lies or that the Order had the wrong man since Tyki hardly seemed dangerous. Most rampant, however, were rumors of how he had come to be a guest of the Order's hospitality.

Some seemed to believe he had teleported in or somehow accessed their Ark and Komui or an Exorcist had found him wandering the halls. Some said he had strutted up to some 'gatekeeper' and demanded to be let in. Others claimed he had brought an injured Exorcist back to headquarters and asked to join up. Perhaps the closest, though not entirely accurate, story claimed that he had fallen in love with one of the Finders or one of the Exorcists and followed her to the Order so he could stay with her.

When he had heard that, he had needed to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. The most common name guessed for his supposed 'love' was Lenalee Lee, a name that seemed vaguely familiar but one he had difficulty in placing. It had been on his list of targets what seemed like years ago, even if in fact it hadn't even been a month. He was fairly certain that this 'Lenalee' was the girl who had been with Walker and Lavi inside the Ark in Japan, but wasn't entirely sure. The story was wrong on many counts anyway, but hearing and mentally disproving the guesses helped to pass the time.

For one thing, he hadn't followed a girl here. For another, he had thought about it and was sure he didn't love Lavi. There was deep affection, certainly, but it was hard to sleep with someone repeatedly and not feel any amount of care for them. 'Love' was something that he had so far successfully avoided without really trying. For him, falling in love would be like losing at poker - there were still far too many hands for him to play for him to be content quitting.

What he felt wasn't love. It couldn't be. Lavi just wasn't out of his system yet; he wanted more. Once he had the Exorcist a few more times and worked out his lust, then he could move on and carry on as he had for years. He could freely admit to fondness and affection for the redhead, but that wasn't 'love'. Fondness and affection were natural and inevitable - he did remember those people he had lain with repeatedly in the past with some fondness and this time with Lavi was no different from any other time.

Well, maybe a bit different, but it hardly merited thinking about. He couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this before, but he had convinced himself that the differences in what he had felt back then and what he felt now were minor.

It couldn't be anything… more than affection.

It wasn't.

Right?

In any case, it didn't matter. He hadn't seen the Exorcist since the redhead had found him in his cell. He had been unconscious for quite some time and when he had woken up in the Black Order's infirmary, Lavi had been long gone. The redhead hadn't even come to visit him once.

It was frustrating and not just in a sexual way. The physical was part of it - Tyki hadn't had a good lay in weeks. Something about the Exorcist kept calling to him and made it difficult to find proper release in anyone else's body. His mind was frustrated too. Though he had seen the younger man's teacher and his supervisor, he had yet to see the redhead himself. Even just spotting him across the dining area or hearing his voice would do for now. As much as Tyki craved release, he craved seeing the Exorcist or hearing him more, or smelling Lavi's scent if possible.

His chest ached. He scowled.

Why hadn't Lavi come to visit him? Tyki could hardly waltz out to find the redhead, but it seemed like the Exorcist had no interest in seeing him again.

The ache in his chest increased and he lifted a hand to rub at it with quick, irritated motions. The chains clinked.

He missed the redhead. He longed to see him, smell him, touch him, kiss him, move inside of him-

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

Tyki wanted Lavi. Having the redhead with him would make his situation a lot more bearable and help remind him why he had betrayed the Earl in the first place. He sighed heavily.

He hoped the redhead would visit soon.

Line Break

Lavi walked slowly down the hall, the light weight of a deck of cards heavy in his right pants pocket. As he had thought, he hadn't been able to visit the Noah since leaving the infirmary. Bookman hadn't exactly said anything about the redhead's obvious attachment, but the old man had kept him busy ever since. The moment he had gotten close to completing one task, Bookman would create another for him. Lavi barely had time to sit down and enjoy his meals, let alone visit anyone. It had been incredibly frustrating, though Lavi had hidden his irritation under his usual dopey smile and cheerful demeanor.

Now, though, Bookman was asleep. Spry and sharp as he was, he was still old and needed plenty of rest. Lavi had wanted to see the Noah all week, since he was never in the lunchroom long enough to even catch a glimpse of the man. He had heard the rumors, though, of how good-looking the Order's latest 'guest' was and speculation on how and why the man had come. The redhead had seized his chance while his mentor was asleep and slipped out of their room after covering Bookman with a blanket.

Bookman hadn't been the only thing preventing him from visiting either. Lavi still didn't know why the Noah had saved him and the lack of an answer bothered him a bit. Without an answer, he wasn't quite sure where he stood with Tyki and he had needed to work up the courage to visit. Making the decision to allow himself to enjoy the bonds he had created as 'Lavi' was different than actually doing so, but reminding himself that he only had a limited amount of time to truly feel connected to other people had helped him gain the courage necessary.

Bookman had been letting him slide for the most part with the friendships he had formed while at the Black Order, but once the old man found out exactly how deep into one relationship he was, the rest would have to go too. Bookman would know that he had been too lenient with Lavi and monitor his relationships more closely. The redhead would no longer be allowed to joke around with Allen or mess with Yuu by braiding said samurai's hair. (Not that he had been allowed to mess around with the samurai much lately – Kanda was still furious with him for bringing Tyki here and hadn't spoken to him since.)

He wouldn't be able to be there for Lenalee if she needed him. He wouldn't be able to drop by Kuro-chan's room to talk about books they had both read. He hadn't really spoken to Miranda that much, but the woman was shy and seemed like she needed a lot of boosts to her confidence. He wouldn't be able to help her with that. Bookman wouldn't let him bug Komui when he was bored or go talk to some of the Finders for a while when he was done with work.

He would probably have to stop calling Bookman 'Gramps' too, since the word was more of an affectionate term of address than a serious one. Bookman would insist on being referred to as 'master' or 'Bookman' only once again rather than allow the redhead to have such bad habits. Everything would be so much simpler if he could simply stop being the old man's apprentice, but he couldn't stop. Apprentices were occasionally let go, but then their Bookman master would remove their memories since the only person allowed to know the true history was the Bookman himself or the one he was training to carry the secrets of the past. An apprentice couldn't just leave – inevitably, the deed caught up with them and most met sticky ends or went insane.

Bookman wouldn't just let him go or honor his request to quit. The man truly was old and probably wouldn't be able to find another apprentice to train properly before he died. Lavi was the last hope to continue the Bookman line. Even besides the duty Lavi had to the history of the world, there was the old Panda himself. Gramps. The man had taken him in when no one else had wanted him – he couldn't repay that by abandoning him when it became convenient. Even if it would be difficult, he'd keep his relationships a secret and then let them go once it came time for Bookman and Bookman Junior to leave the Black Order.

He'd regret it, certainly, but he had no other path to take. He'd miss being able to be friends with Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Komui, and everyone else, but most of all, he would miss Tyki. He was certain that Bookman would do his best to make sure that Lavi and the Noah never crossed paths again. If they saw each other, it would probably be under the watchful eye of the old Panda himself. There was a lot he stood to lose (well, lose earlier than he had planned since loss was inevitable eventually) if word of him and the Noah ever reached his mentor's ears, but those were risks he would just have to take. He would need to juggle his life as a Bookman apprentice and as Lavi. Not seeing Tyki was just unthinkable and not only for the physical aspect of their relationship.

Self consciously, one of his hands went to the pouch hanging on his belt and brushed the item concealed there. It was embarrassing to bring, since said item made his intentions clear, but he doubted Tyki would have anything they could use. At least hand lotion was more innocuous than lubricant, since there was no way he could explain carrying lube around with him if the Finders searched him before letting him visit the Pleasure.

He lifted his eyes from the floor, spotting two unfamiliar white-cloaked figures sitting outside of a slightly open door. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and he pasted on one of his usual happy-go-lucky grins, waving at the Finders as they spotted him. Neither waved back as Lavi approached. The redhead stopped just as he reached the first of the two Finders, a woman with dark hair who was a bit shorter than he was. Her partner was a tall, thin man who had probably shaved his head.

"I'm here to visit the Noah," Lavi said, smiling winningly at the woman. She frowned, staring at him intently.

"Are you Lavi, then? Supervisor Komui told us to expect you." She stepped aside, her blue eyes watching him closely. The Exorcist could feel another set of eyes on him, no doubt belonging to the other Finder. Their scrutiny was a bit unnerving, but Lavi kept his smile fixed in place.

"Go ahead. If you need assistance, Richard and I are right here. The door will be open," the female Finder said.

The redhead mentally winced. He forced a small laugh.

"I don't think I'll need any help. Would it be all right if I closed the door?" he asked. There were some things he just wasn't comfortable with doing if the door was open even a bit. The woman and Richard shared a look Lavi couldn't read before Richard nodded slowly and made some strange motions with his hand. It seemed to be some sort of code or sign language, for the woman nodded in understanding and turned back to Lavi.

"You may shut the door, but don't lock it," she warned him, and waved her hand as if she was impatient. The redhead nodded cheerfully, not outwardly bothered by her irritation. He could live with the door being unlocked as long as it was closed.

"Thanks! You're a pal- both of you," he said, keeping his tone civil, if a touch sarcastic. He quickly moved towards the door and pushed it open. As he did, his motions slowed imperceptibly. His heart thudded in his ears, even as he kept his expression bright and cheerful.

With a deep breath, he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Once he heard it shut, his expression turned serious and he dropped his gaze towards the floor. Nervous butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. Every other time he had seen Tyki, it was because the man had come to him. He had never been the one to seek out the Noah. Was he being too presumptuous by bringing the lotion? Did Tyki still even want him that way?

It was almost funny - he hadn't considered any of this until he had stepped into the room and now all the negatives and 'what ifs' were hitting him like a ton of bricks.

One thought crept into the back of his mind, a cold comfort that assured him he was probably welcome in the Pleasure's room. While Tyki was under twenty-four hour guard and mostly confined to his room, away from the general population of the Order, he would be unable to seduce anyone except perhaps one of his guards. If the man wanted sex, Lavi was the only person he could get it from.

After the probation period was over, however, and Lavi knew it was only a matter of time until Komui was convinced that Tyki was indeed on their side, then the Noah wouldn't have any problems finding a new partner. The way some of the Finders had been talking about the older man had made the redhead's jaw clench, but there was nothing he could do about it. There would be plenty of people, male and female alike, willing to jump into bed with the Pleasure the moment he was free.

Until then, Tyki was stuck with what he could get and all he could get was Lavi. The Exorcist only had him until then. His chest felt tight and hurt at the thought, but it was the truth.

Perhaps it was better that way. Once Tyki moved on, then perhaps Lavi could too and he would have an easier time becoming the perfect Bookman apprentice once more. As things were now, that was impossible.

"Lovely?"

The nickname gave Lavi a boost of confidence and he looked up. Worrying about the future wouldn't help – he would just need to take what he could get as it came and hope that he would be satisfied in the end, or at least learn to live with what regrets and longing he still had afterward.

He smiled weakly at Tyki's surprised expression, eyes automatically moving to take in the Noah's appearance. His skin was still olive rather than gray and his eyes were a warm shade of brown rather than gold, but he was still Tyki.

"Hey, Tyki," Lavi said in greeting, not moving closer to the bed where the Noah sat. "How are you?"

The older man lifted a hand, the chains clinking loudly in the quiet room. Lavi's eyes rested on the manacle before moving back up to Tyki's face. The Noah seemed to be studying the restraint.

"I've been better, I suppose, but I've also been worse," he answered, then dropped his hand and turned back to Lavi. "What brings you down here, Exorcist?"

The redhead could feel his face heat slightly and his heart seemed to be trying to bust through his ribcage. He glanced down and then looked to the side as he dug in his right pocket for the deck of cards he had there. With them firmly in hand, he paused for a deep breath.

He could feel Tyki's eyes on him and sense the man's curiosity. Taking a firmer grip on the deck, he turned back to the Noah and lifted the cards for the older man to see.

"I stopped by to see if you'd like to play a card game," he said as casually as he could. He hoped the Noah couldn't see him tremble slightly in a mixture of fear and anticipation of the man's response. Tyki was silent for a moment, eyes fixed on the card deck before traveling slowly over the redhead's body. The heated look sent a slight shiver through Lavi, one that the Noah definitely noticed. He smirked.

"A card game?" he asked knowingly. "Poker, I assume?"

Lavi nodded, unable to speak. A feeling equal parts relief, excitement, and anticipation swept through him at the man's implied agreement. He moved closer to the bed, finally leaving the safe, easy retreat of the wall. The Noah moved to make room so that both could fit on the narrow bed. Tyki sat cross-legged at the head of the mattress while Lavi took the other end. The redhead climbed up and made himself comfortable, sitting up straight since the bed had no real endboard and therefore had nothing for him to lean against. Tyki spoke again.

"What are the stakes?"

Lavi smiled, still nervous but slowly gaining confidence in his plan, and handed the card deck to the Noah. Tyki took it and began shuffling with practiced motions, his eyes never leaving the Exorcist.

"Same as our first game," Lavi told him. The Pleasure smirked, his acceptance of the stakes made obvious with that single expression. The redhead hadn't expected him to refuse the terms, but it still sent another wave of relief through him. He almost didn't care that Tyki had probably only agreed because Lavi was his only option.

"Ah, but Lavi, I don't have your Innocence this time. What do you get if you win?" Tyki asked.

The redhead shrugged. He doubted that he'd win and didn't really want to, so it didn't matter what he got if he won. It would have felt too strange to Lavi to come here empty-handed and ask the Pleasure to have sex with him, but the card game's only purpose was to lead into a much more physical activity.

"Answer one question I ask you truthfully, then," he replied. Those had been the conditions of their planned second round of poker, though they had been interrupted by the Earl calling Tyki away.

The Noah smiled to himself and began shuffling the deck in earnest. His chains clinked lightly at the motions.

Something inside him had lightened almost immeasurably at the redhead's appearance and anticipation sang through his blood. He wouldn't have minded if the Exorcist had simply shown up for certain activities, but if the redhead wanted to play poker Tyki was more than happy to oblige. Some prizes were best enjoyed if one had won them, after all, even if the game was a ruse. He was certain that Lavi knew as well as he did where they would end up after their 'game'.

A stray thought made him pause, hands stopped in the act of shuffling. He looked up at the Exorcist, expression almost concerned.

"Did you bring something to make things easier later?" he asked. The redhead nodded, face flushed red, and turned to dig into the pouch at his side. After fumbling with the bag's fastener, Lavi withdrew a bottle of hand lotion and held it up briefly for the Noah to identify it before setting it next to him on the bed. The sight of it sent a rush of heat through Tyki's blood. The Exorcist had thought this through and come prepared.

Lavi wanted it. Lavi wanted him.

Tyki smirked. His heart felt as though it was expanding inside his chest, an inexplicable happiness rising within him at the thought. He resumed shuffling, mind playing back images of the redhead under him, above him, crying out in ecstasy.

Soon he would get to see that again. He shivered once in anticipation as he began to deal the cards.

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter there will be a lemon, though obviously it will be cut from the fanfiction(dot)net version. I thank you all for your patience. Chapter 19 should be out on schedule – about a week – but chapter 20 on up will likely be late. Summer is coming, though, so here's hoping I manage to update regularly once summer starts!

Again, thank you all for being patient with the release of 18 and I thank you for your future patience on chapters 20+.


	19. Only Temporary

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. General Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

SPECIAL DEDICATION: Thanks to SisterWicked, Misster Cackles, and Niamh for being awesome and helping me with this chapter!

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Tyki smirked. His heart felt as though it was expanding inside his chest, an inexplicable happiness rising within him at the thought. He resumed shuffling, mind playing back images of the redhead under him, above him, crying out in ecstasy.

Soon he would get to see that again. He shivered once in anticipation as he began to deal the cards.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 19

Only Temporary

Tyki allowed his eyes to trail slowly over Lavi's body. He could recall how most every plane and angle of the redhead's flesh looked underneath his clothes, but memory wasn't nearly the same as actually seeing it. The Noah couldn't wait, a bolt of lust traveling through him and brown eyes darkening in anticipation.

Though he didn't particularly mind playing a card game if the Exorcist wanted to, he couldn't deny that a significant part of him wanted nothing more than to pin Lavi to the bed and sheath himself deeply inside. That part of him wanted to simply take his pleasure without regard for the Exorcist's well being or enjoyment.

That part of him he would make sure to keep controlled. He had let his 'black' side have its way once before and had regretted it ever since. At least the manacles seemed to have a dampening effect on his more dangerous instincts. Though the images of Lavi's pained expression and the sight of red on white had yet to leave his mind and were powerful deterrents, it had been a long time since he had found real satisfaction. Perhaps the chains weren't too terrible after all.

His eyes flicked briefly to and from the cards as he dealt them, more of his attention focused on the Exorcist than the deck of cards. By the end of the night he would have the redhead; it was only a matter of time.

Lavi could feel the brunet's heated gaze on him and he shifted a bit, self-conscious. If he was honest with himself, he didn't truly mind the attention but was rather uncomfortable with the sensation that spread through his body in response. It was a pleasant discomfort, if that made any sense.

He wanted to burn every moment deep into his brain and memorize every look and every touch since now time was truly limited. How many more times he'd be able to steal moments or hours like this? It was selfish of him, but he almost wished that Komui never found out for certain that Tyki was no longer an agent of the Earl. He hoped that Bookman never found out and he wanted to stay with the Black Order and stay 'Lavi' forever, no matter how impossible those desires were. If things could stay just like this forever, he wouldn't have to lose anything. Time, however, waited for no one and the redhead was painfully aware of that.

Even so, no matter what he ended up losing or how much he ended up hurting because of this, he wanted it for as long as he could get it.

Lavi's attention was called back to the present moment as the fifth card was dealt with a final sounding 'thwap'. He looked towards his cards and reached down to pick up his hand. He looked through his cards, not really caring what he got. The game was just a formality before-

The thought stopped dead as he registered what cards he had.

Though the cards were not all of the same suit, he had a ten, a Jack, a Queen, a King, and an Ace. The Noah had just dealt him a royal straight, the second highest possible hand in poker. Lavi stared, dumbstruck, then quickly schooled his features to indifference as his mind worked furiously behind his blank mask.

He glanced at Tyki to see if the older man had noticed his temporary speechlessness, but it seemed the brunet was staring intently at his cards rather than the Exorcist. With a deep but silent intake of air, Lavi turned back to his cards.

His win was practically assured. Unless Tyki had a royal flush, Lavi couldn't lose.

The redhead bit his lip lightly. He really didn't want to win. He would much rather lose, if such a thing could really be called 'losing' under the circumstances-

"Trading in?" Tyki asked, breaking into his thoughts. Lavi jerked his gaze back up towards the brunet, then looked back down at his cards. Slowly, he began to reach for two of them - any two, it wouldn't matter which. It didn't even matter how many he traded in, just so long as he broke the straight. As he touched the ten and Jack, he hesitated.

There was one question that had been bothering him. Would a few more minutes of waiting make that much of a difference in the long run?

Slowly, he let go of the two cards and shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. Tyki raised an eyebrow, confusion plain on his face for a split second before it was covered by his usual confident smirk.

"Throwing the game?" he asked, flipping his hand. Three fours and two Aces. "Full house."

Lavi flipped his own hand.

"Royal straight," he said, a brief flare of smugness flashing through him at Tyki's shocked look. This time, the expression was not so quickly covered by a smirk. "My win."

The Noah recovered, mentally shaking himself while outwardly smiling. He was growing a bit impatient, but he sternly controlled the impulse to sweep the cards off the bed and have his way with Lavi. He could handle one question; the redhead's win was a mere fluke and he would win the next hand. After that they could get down to business, but until then he supposed he could wait.

"So it is," he replied, folding his hand and setting the cards aside. He regarded the Exorcist with some degree of caution, not sure what the redhead would want to know. "What is it you want to ask me?"

The redhead folded up his cards, looking down at them rather than at the older man. He took a deep breath, noticing that the air in the room had taken on a slightly tenser note than the heat of before. He mentally winced at the slight loss, knowing what he was about to ask would probably turn the air completely tense and awkward.

He had to know. It would kill him - well, not literally, but he'd die of curiosity - if he never found out. The answer could very easily make things very difficult later, but that was 'later' and he would prefer to know, no matter what happened in the future.

"Why did you save me?" he asked quietly, looking away from the Noah's face as the older man's expression became guarded. "Why didn't you kill me any of the times you had the chance?" he added softly, feeling the tension in the room thicken and become suffocating.

Tyki studied the redhead, at a loss for what to say. Most of him wanted to give his tried and true phrase as his answer - 'call it a whim'. Even as he opened his mouth to let the familiar words roll off his tongue, something stopped him. He shut his mouth again, eyeing Lavi contemplatively.

It wasn't just a whim that had saved the Exorcist's life all those times. That much he knew. Could he really lie to Lavi when he had promised to answer truthfully? He was certain he could - it wasn't really a question of ability. He was a gambling man and a man who had managed to lead a successful double life so far; one lie, especially one as minor as this, would be no problem.

He opened his mouth to tell Lavi that it was a mere whim that had spared him so far, but the words caught in his throat and would not leave his tongue. Slightly irritated with himself, he shut his mouth again. He studied the redhead, annoyance softening as he took in the younger man's tense posture and how he kept his face averted.

He didn't want to lie. Not about this.

With a sigh, he opened his mouth and let the words that wanted to be spoken come.

"I spared you because I was becoming... fond of you," Tyki said quietly, keeping his eyes firmly on the Exorcist as Lavi jerked his startled gaze up to meet the Noah's eyes. "I didn't want to kill you. I still don't. I believe you call this feeling an 'attachment' or 'affection'."

Tyki averted his gaze, feigning nonchalance as he picked up his cards and the deck and began to shuffle his hand back into the pile. It wasn't necessary - there were more than enough unused cards to play another few hands - but he suddenly felt as if he had left himself wide open for an attack, as though he and the Exorcist were fighting and he had all his weapons deactivated.

'Helpless', 'naked', and 'uncomfortable' weren't normally words he associated with himself and he didn't want to apply them now, but those were the only words he could come up with for how he felt.

On the other side of the bed, the redhead still hadn't moved. He stared in shock as the Pleasure shuffled the cards, still holding on to his own hand numbly.

Tyki... liked him?

Surely Fate wasn't cruel enough to dangle what he was just coming to realize he wanted - a want so intense it was almost as necessary to him as oxygen or food or water - just within his grasp when he couldn't allow himself to reach for it. He was Bookman Junior, not Lavi. He couldn't be just 'Lavi', no matter how much he thought he wanted to be. This... just wasn't fair.

Mentally, the Exorcist shook himself. Despite how sincere the man looked, Tyki had a lifetime to practice lying and had gotten very good at it. That the Noah's human friends had been apparently unaware of the Portuguese man's true nature was a testimony to his abilities with falsehoods. He could just be telling Lavi what the redhead wanted to hear.

A good part of the Exorcist wanted to believe it. He wanted to let himself believe that Tyki did like him – or anything more for that matter, since 'more' wasn't a part of this and could never be - but...

Bookman's disapproving scowl appeared in his mind's eye, then slowly faded.

It was safer and easier to believe that Tyki was lying. Lavi was the only person the Pleasure could get to fulfill certain needs, at least for a while. The redhead supposed that, by assuring him that the older man 'liked' him, Tyki was attempting to subtly encourage him to come back.

Lavi looked down at the bedcovers, quietly handing his cards back to the Noah. Tyki took them after a pause and the sound of shuffling filled the room. Wrapped in his own thoughts, the redhead didn't see the older man's eyes flick from the cards to him and then back again.

The Exorcist smiled wryly to himself. Though he could never tell Tyki, the brunet would never need to tell him such sweet lies to get him to come back. The redhead wouldn't be able to force himself away until Bookman made him quit this or Tyki no longer needed him. This was only a temporary arrangement as it was - he wasn't about to cut his remaining time with Tyki even shorter because the Noah didn't whisper sweet nothings in his ear or worship his body every time they made lo-

Lavi shook himself, mentally slapping himself across the face.

-every time they had sex. That was what he meant. That was all.

Lies like this - 'I was becoming fond of you', 'affection' - would only make things even more difficult than they already were. As nice as the words sounded in his ears and though the sweet phrases made his chest feel warm and light, they were lies and could only hurt him in the end. Even so, he couldn't help but want to hear more beautiful and terrible lies.

The sound of cards being dealt brought him out of his thoughts. He watched silently as Tyki carefully dealt the cards, the sound of paper sliding against paper the only noise in the room. When he had five, he reached down and picked them up, eyes scanning but not truly seeing them. Over the tops of his cards, he could see Tyki pick up his own hand and study it.

After a few moments, the Noah looked up with a smirk. His brown eyes darkened as he looked Lavi's body slowly up and down and he reached for the deck on the bed between them.

"Any cards you want to trade in, Lavi?" Tyki asked, acting as if the awkwardness of a few moments ago had never happened. The Noah's eyes rested between the redhead's legs deliberately, then trailed over the younger man's chest and lingered on his lips. The Exorcist could see the man's pupils dilate, his eyes darkening as the tension in the room regained its lustful edge. A heated feeling Lavi knew from his other encounters with the older man coursed through his body, making him shiver with want. It seemed the mood, for Tyki at least, hadn't fully died and the Noah had just successfully resurrected it with one look. The revival was almost surprising, but then again...

If Lavi was all the Noah could get, he was sure that the Pleasure would do everything in his power to make sure that his needs didn't go unfulfilled. If that meant dealing with an awkward question or two, the redhead was fairly certain Tyki would bear with it so he didn't jeopardize his only 'source', as it were. If it meant forcing the mood back to sensual and giving the Exorcist's body appreciative, desire-filled glances, then that's what Tyki would do. Who knew when Lavi would be able to sneak down again to see him?

Lavi shook his head, shoving the depressing thoughts away. For now he wouldn't worry about their next meeting, only the present moment.

He nodded in response to Tyki's question, picking four cards at random from his hand and handing them over. It didn't matter if he won or lost, though to be honest he was hoping he'd lose so they could move on to the main event. Heat coiled in his body, a slow burn demanding that he touch the Noah or be touched... his lust didn't care which. He just wanted the older man and he wanted him soon.

Tyki accepted the four cards and quickly exchanged them for four new cards from the deck set between them on the bed. Lavi took them without really caring what he got, briefly scanning them and realizing he didn't even have a pair. He smiled, desire spiking in his veins.

"Show your cards." Tyki seemed to sense it too, the imminent end of their game and the impending change to a more pleasurably activity. The words were soft and slow, the older man's voice almost seductive as if he knew that Lavi didn't have anything.

Lavi flipped his hand around.

"I've got nothing," he said quietly. The Noah seated across from him smiled widely, turning his hand so the Exorcist could see the collection of spades.

"Flush, lovely. I win." Tyki quickly arranged his hand into one neat pile and dropped it carelessly on the bed, reaching to grab the front of Lavi's shirt and yanking the Exorcist towards him. Lavi let out a startled yelp as he began to fall forward, dropping his cards and catching himself with both hands. The Exorcist could feel the cards that had been neatly piled on the bed move with the sudden extra weight close to them and slide down to hit his hand. He didn't care. He shifted to his knees rather than keep his legs crossed; it was so much easier to lean forward when his legs weren't locked around each other, and lean forward he did in order to meet Tyki's parted lips as the older man's mouth descended.

The Noah didn't so much request entrance into the redhead's mouth as demand it, lips moving aggressively against Lavi's and tongue sliding insistently against the petal-pink skin. The younger man let his mouth open under the brunet's, feeling the man's skilled tongue rub against his own and dip in to taste him. He moaned quietly, having missed the feel and the taste of the older man, pleased to note that Tyki's natural flavor was even stronger than before without the taste of cigarettes to mask it. He kissed back, moving forward and bringing one of his hands up to the back of the Noah's neck to pull him down even more firmly into the joining of lips.

He could feel the brunet shift away slightly in surprise, but then the man relaxed and gentled his attack on the redhead's mouth so Lavi's tongue could sweep forward to taste the Pleasure more fully. A bit surprised by the unexpected allowance, the redhead's tongue moved forward hesitantly and needed to be coaxed into Tyki's mouth by the older man, who gently sucked on the tip of the muscle and pulled more firmly on the Exorcist's shirt, the chains around his wrists audibly shifting with the motion.

Lavi moved forward willingly, kiss gentling to a slow, sensual movement of tongue against tongue. The redhead could feel Tyki's hand clench tighter against his shirt, the deliberately slow motion of the man's mouth against his own as if the Noah was holding back. It was easy enough to recall what had happened when the Pleasure hadn't gotten to see or touch Lavi for three weeks - the redhead could still remember the pain of that afternoon in the ally, but it seemed that tonight wouldn't be a repeat performance.

The older man's free hand moved to the small of Lavi's back, pulling him closer. Lavi felt something bend and heard that same something crinkle under his weight and with a sudden rush of clarity remembered the cards they hadn't moved. He broke the kiss with a gasp, lungs demanding air. He breathed for a few moments, allowing himself to catch his breath while Tyki stared at him intently, like a falcon waiting for a moment of weakness before swooping in and devouring its prey. The man hardly seemed to be affected by their kiss, his breathing only a little bit louder than usual and chest not heaving the way Lavi's was.

As soon as the redhead had caught his breath, Tyki began moving in again for another kiss. Lavi stopped him, sliding the hand that had been in Tyki's hair to the man's shoulder and pushing slightly. The Noah paused, faintly annoyed.

"What is it, lovely?" he asked. Lavi looked at the cards that were slowly being crumpled and ruined under their shifting weight. Tyki followed his gaze and laughed quietly, releasing the Exorcist to pick up the deck. He arranged them in a careless, hasty pile before setting them on the bedside table. "I must be doing something wrong if you can think about cards at a time like this."

Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but Tyki was already back and the older man's focus was back on other, more important matters. The Noah claimed his lips again, one hand moving to the nape of the redhead's neck and pulling him in closer while the other grabbed the bottle of lotion Lavi had so thoughtfully brought before wrapping around the redhead's hips. Maintaining his grip on both Exorcist and bottle, Tyki began to slowly back up. Lavi followed without hesitation and the brunet smiled into the kiss before twisting and laying the younger man on the mattress. The Exorcist looked up at him in surprise as his head hit the pillows, obviously not having expected the move.

Tyki smirked down at him and moved to his preferred spot between the younger man's legs. He still held the bottle of lotion and he leaned over the redhead's body to put the bottle on top of the table next to the bed, within easy reach for later. As he drew back, he ground down lightly and moaned as his hardening manhood rubbed against Lavi's clothed rear.

Lavi moaned too, careful to keep the sound quiet. He didn't want the Finders bursting into the room and ruining things. He arched into the motion of the older man's hips, hesitantly reaching up to slid his fingers into the Noah's dark, wavy hair and pull him into another kiss. Tyki instantly leaned forward, one elbow supporting the man's weight while the other hand began to yank at the redhead's shirt.

Lavi mentally chuckled without humor as he opened his mouth for Tyki's tongue. Even though this couldn't last much longer and he was the only option, he supposed there were some good points about his situation. For one thing, the Noah wouldn't refuse him a kiss for fear of losing the means to fulfill his sexual appetites. For another, the redhead found himself more willing to be more active and reach for what he wanted instead of just letting the Pleasure do as he pleased.

He pressed himself more firmly against the older man's body, opening his mouth wider and letting his tongue dance sensually with Tyki's. The Noah tugged firmly on his shirt, pulling it free of his pants and the brunet took the opportunity to slide his hand under the material and along the redhead's warm flesh. Lavi could feel the chain connected to Tyki's wrists drag along his skin and he shivered, the cold metal seeming to sensitize the nerves. Noticing the reaction, the brunet chuckled.

"Like that, do you?" he asked, moving his hand up further. His fingertips caressed the skin of Lavi's chest, drawing random patterns on the younger man's flesh. The redhead raised his hips, fingers tightening in Tyki's hair as the man pulled his shirt up further to bare most of his chest to the cool air of the room. The Noah's fingers played idly with one of the younger man's nipples, coaxing it to firmness while the brunet's mouth dipped to nip at the pale skin of the redhead's chest before sliding to surround the other nipple. Lavi gasped in equal parts surprise and arousal, feeling Tyki's teeth lightly scrape the hardening bud.

The redhead moaned, fighting to keep himself quiet as the older man ground down against him, the brunet's hard manhood rubbing at the sensitive skin of his entrance through the layers of cloth both still wore. He moved his body to Tyki's rhythm, arching into the older man's touches. He tugged lightly on the locks of hair he held, drawing the Noah's mouth away from his chest for another kiss. Tyki moved willingly into the liplock, dominating the kiss with an all-consuming lust Lavi could sense he was trying to hold back. He didn't care, gasping into the kiss as the cold chains scraped against a hardened nipple.

Tyki smirked into his mouth, pulling back so the Exorcist could see the expression. Deliberately, he grabbed the chain and drew it across the younger man's chest, scraping along his nipples and moving lightly over his sides. Lavi squirmed, the cold metal a delicious contrast to the heat he could feel pressing against him.

"You really like that, don't you lovely?" Tyki repeated his question from earlier, letting the chain drop and sliding his hands along Lavi's sides. "I'll have to remember that for the future."

The redhead opened his mouth to ask what the Noah meant, but Tyki's thumbs brushed his nipples as the man spread his hands and began sliding the Exorcist's shirt up further with the clear intention of taking it off. Lavi shifted to help him, tugging his arms through the sleeves as soon as the garment was at his elbows. Barely a heartbeat passed before the Noah's hands were back, sliding through his hair and removing the redhead's eyepatch to reveal the scars and the multicolored iris hidden beneath. Lavi reflexively tried to catch the black patch, hand moving towards his eye, but then he let it drop again. Tyki had seen his deformity before and hadn't cared. The Pleasure tossed both articles aside carelessly, chains clinking at the motion. He bent down to press a soft kiss to the scar tissue surrounding the redhead's eye before pressing a firm, demanding kiss to Lavi's lips.

The redhead propped himself up on an elbow, moving into the kiss and reaching up with his other hand to tug at the Noah's shirt. Tyki mostly ignored his efforts, more interested in grinding harder against the Exorcist's ass and moving his hands down slowly over the redhead's chest, chain sliding against the skin, to play with the younger man's belt.

A bit frustrated with the buttons on the brunet's clothing, Lavi shoved forward and sat up fully, pushing Tyki back slightly so he had enough room before attacking the man's shirt in earnest. He brought his fingers - trembling with need - to the first buttoned fastener on the white cotton cloth, fumbling with it for a moment before managing to slide it free. He moved on to the next, hips rocking into the motion of Tyki's hand as the man got the button of Lavi's pants undone and slid his hand into the front of the redhead's pants, cupping him intimately.

Lavi groaned quietly at the sensation of fingers gently rubbing him but tried to concentrate on his task. It didn't matter if the manacles would prevent him from removing the shirt, he wanted to be able to touch the other man's skin and see as much of it as he could.

At a particularly hard caress, Lavi moaned loudly and clutched the older man's shirt, hips thrusting mindlessly after the hand as it slid out of his pants. The zipper had come undone as well with all the rocking and the fondling, loosening Lavi's pants enough to the point where they slid down his hips. Tyki's hands came up to the redhead's wrists, gently sliding over his hands and coaxing the fingers to let go of their hold. The redhead stared into the Noah's eyes, a bit confused until he felt the cold hardness of a button between his fingers. The older man stopped, releasing Lavi's wrists and cupping the redhead's face with one hand while the other moved to the small of the Exorcist's back.

"Continue, Lavi. I think I like it when you undress me," the brunet murmured, drawing the younger man in for another kiss. Lavi moaned quietly, ever mindful of the unlocked door and the Finders just beyond it, and returned to his task. He pulled desperately at the buttons, tugging the cloth free of the older man's pants. Tyki rubbed slow, encouraging circles on his back, still moving softly against the younger man. The chain connecting the metal shackles around the Noah's wrists dug in to Lavi's bare chest a bit, but neither really noticed nor cared.

Lavi's shaking fingers made relatively short work of the buttons, Tyki's shirt falling open to bare his chest to the redhead. Both moaned into the kiss as the Exorcist tentatively laid his hands on the brunet's light olive skin. Lavi slid his palms over the Noah's toned muscles, half-wondering why he hadn't done so before and wishing he had been more of a participant in their previous encounters. There was something electric - he wouldn't go so far as to say 'magical' - about touching Tyki's bare skin with his own, being the one doing the caressing instead of the one being caressed. Having the Pleasure's hands on him was good, unbelievably good, but the soft, encouraging noises Tyki made when the redhead hesitantly drew his nails lightly over the man's abdominal muscles was almost as wonderful.

The skin color - light olive instead of gray - was a bit disconcerting, but it was still the Noah he was touching. He was sure that the man's skin would feel just as soft if it were the unnatural tone he usually saw it as. Tyki's skin was so soft but there were defined muscles underneath, firm shoulders and strong arms - likely from the man's job as a miner. The redhead let his hands trail over the strong body, attempting to memorize the feeling of steel wrapped in several layers of the finest silk.

He had touched the brunet a few times before but never with this drive to know and burn every sensation into his memory. Sight wasn't as important as tactile sensation; by memorizing the feel, he would be able to recall the way Tyki looked at moments like these. Even though the man's skin was lighter and more human than usual, as well as his eyes, in his mind he could put the memory of sight with the memory of touch to form a picture of the Noah as he usually saw him. He only regretted that he had never tried this earlier. Back then - had it really only been a few months ago? - he hadn't been as aware of the clock running down. Now he was painfully aware that he was on borrowed time and he wanted to memorize this if only so that he could perfectly recall how each sensation felt when he could no longer get the real thing.

He ran his fingers over the older man's nipples, feeling them harden in response. Tyki groaned in appreciation, moving his lips to Lavi's neck and nipping at the skin. The Noah's hands were not idle, chain quietly shifting as he ran his hands up and down the Exorcist's back a few times before resting them on the younger man's rear. The brunet slid his hands in between the cloth of the redhead's boxers and his pants, pulling Lavi more firmly towards him.

"I've never marked you before, have I?" Tyki asked, lips pressed to Lavi's neck so that the words were more a vibration than a sound. The Exorcist shook his head, impulsively tilting his head to give the older man more access to his neck. His hands stilled, resting over the Noah's heart.

"Do you want to?" the redhead asked, knowing he'd catch hell for it if Bookman ever saw but not particularly caring. He wanted some sort of proof, other than the soreness he knew he'd feel in the morning, that he had this.

Tyki 'mmm'd quietly against the younger man's throat, trailing his tongue slowly over the spot he had nipped moments before. The idea of leaving a mark, a visible sign of his presence on that beautiful skin was tempting. Claiming what was his in such an obvious, undeniable manner appealed to both his light and dark sides. It was as though he had never wanted to mark a partner before, but there was almost a visceral need to lay claim to the Exorcist upon the realization that he hadn't done so before.

Instead of answering, he opened his mouth and nipped harder at the skin, the move drawing a quiet, slightly choked cry from the redhead. Tyki soothed the area with his tongue, pressing the younger man ever closer to his body and grinding lightly against the other's hard arousal. The Noah sucked on the reddened area, bringing more blood to the surface to leave his mark there for anyone who cared to see it. Lavi moaned, arms moving to wrap around the brunet as he tilted his head as far as he could to open up more skin to the older man's reach.

Tyki slid his hands down even further, squeezing the firm roundness of the redhead's ass before moving the Exorcist's pants down, trying to remove them. Lavi shifted, bringing his weight up and pressing himself more firmly against the older man's body. He gasped at the friction, keeping the noise quiet so as not to alert the Finders outside as to what was going on in the room, instinctively rocking into the firm muscles before the Pleasure was forced to push him away slightly in order to remove his pants. Tyki dropped the constricting material over the side of the bed, the entire process completed without ever removing his lips from the redhead's neck.

He finally broke away, licking his slightly swollen lips and staring with a mixture of satisfaction and possessiveness at the mark that was already darkening on the younger man's skin. He moved back to claim Lavi's lips again, feeling the redhead's hands clench in the material of his shirt. Tyki leaned forward, laying the Exorcist on the bed once more. Waiting had grown rather tiresome and he was more than ready to take things to the next step. It was almost a relief to not have his Noah instincts urging him on to thrust inside the redhead, to sheathe himself in the body beneath him without a thought to the Exorcist's pleasure since he doubted he'd be able to resist the urge.

Lavi tried to hold on as Tyki pulled away but released his grip after a moment of hesitation. The Noah sat up, chains sounding quietly in the room as he moved his hands to his painfully tight pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, shifting a bit in between Lavi's spread thighs in order to shuck off the material. As he pulled them off his hips, he snagged the waistband of his underclothes and pulled them off as well. He kicked both articles off the bed, fully naked and aroused before the redhead. Tyki could see Lavi's eyes flick downwards, staring at his manhood for a moment as his eyes darkened perceptibly in lust before the Exorcist jerked his gaze back to Tyki's face. The redhead pressed himself to the Noah's body, holding his barely clad form against the older man's completely unclad one and spreading his legs wider in invitation. Unable to resist, the Pleasure thrust against Lavi's covered bottom, both moaning in response.

The older man moved one hand, chain lightly shifting, to the waistband of Lavi's boxers. He pulled them down teasingly to expose one hipbone, half tempted to simply rip the annoying material off and see the younger man completely nude, but he knew it would be much more difficult to resist the urge to push inside if he could see the Exorcist's unclothed form. He settled for a brief but intense kiss, tongue moving inside Lavi's mouth possessively. He swallowed the redhead's gasp of surprise and pleasure as he moved harshly against the younger man. The Noah pulled back, moving only far enough away so that he could stare into the younger man's eyes.

"How do you want to do this, lovely?" he asked softly, feeling the Exorcist's breath brush passed his face as Lavi's eyes met his own and held his gaze, traces of confusion in the mismatched irises. The older man smiled, grinding lightly against the redhead and causing Lavi to arch into his body with a soft cry. "Do you want it to be like this, with you on your back and legs around my waist as I take you, or do you want it on your hands and knees with me pounding in from behind?"

Smirking slightly, he grabbed the chain connecting his wrists and drew the links harshly across Lavi's chest. He made sure to drag the metal across the redhead's nipples. Lavi curved his body up into the touch with a quiet cry, too far lost in pleasure to worry about the unlocked door. Tyki braced his hands on either side of the younger man's chest, pinning part of the chain so that it drew taut over the younger man and prevented the redhead from shifting and touching the Noah's body to bring himself to climax. Tyki hovered close, hearing Lavi's quietly frustrated breaths and he tried to press against the older man's body. He shifted his hands, enjoying the ragged cry the action produced - the links were directly over the Exorcist's nipples, allowing him to pinch and stimulate them with the least motion of his hands.

"Decide quickly," he urged. Lavi nodded, breathing heavily.

"I don't care," he replied, a faint whine in his voice as he tried and failed to find friction against the Noah's body, chain preventing him from moving enough. "Just... please, I want-" He cut himself off, turning his head to the side with a dark flush as though embarrassed and inadvertently displaying the mark on his neck. Seeing it made the older man growl possessively and he made up his mind.

"Like this it is then," he said, moving his hands to the younger man's hips, chain scraping lightly along Lavi's chest. The younger man gasped at the sensation. Tyki began tugging at the redhead's boxers as Lavi looked back towards the Noah, belatedly lifting his hips to assist in the removal of his undergarment. The brunet quickly yanked them off the redhead's body, carelessly tossing the article aside and already moving to grab the lotion on the bedside table.

"I would think you'd prefer to see me this time anyway," he said, picking up the makeshift lubricant and popping it open with a thumb. He paused for a moment, smiling mirthlessly. "Like this I don't look like an enemy, do I, Exorcist? Like this, you could even pretend that I'm not one of the Noah."

He dipped forward briefly, pressing a kiss to Lavi's lips and ignoring the lack of response he got as he forced open the redhead's slack jaw with his tongue, tasting the younger man deeply. After a moment, he pulled away and averted his eyes from the Exorcist's stunned face.

It shouldn't matter to him whether the redhead saw him as an enemy or not. This arrangement was only for pleasure and lasted only until he got tired of hearing Lavi's breathless cries or when the sensation of the younger man's body around him failed to entertain him. He shouldn't care what the redhead saw him as, unless that vision of him caused the Exorcist to refuse his advances.

Unless he was refused, it shouldn't matter. It irritated him that it did. Lavi's lack of a reply bothered some part of him, the agreement silently implied by the silence making his darker urges rise and he almost wanted to hurt the redhead and make him bleed for wanting to pretend that Tyki was merely human and nothing more.

He smiled sardonically, turning the bottle of lotion over. He supposed that way of thinking shouldn't have surprised him. They had been enemies, after all. It was still irritating, even maddening, but if Lavi wanted to pretend that he was less than what he was and play make-believe with an illusion of humanity, then that was fine with Tyki. Should Lavi choose to reject half of what Tyki was, that was just fine. Totally fine. Completely fine.

It infuriated him.

He squeezed the bottle, lotion pouring generously into his hand. He quickly spread the substance over his fingers, coating them thoroughly before turning his gaze to the body below him. For now, there were more important matters than the issue of whether or not the Exorcist accepted him as he was, though why that mattered in the first place the Noah didn't know.

He lowered his lotioned fingers to the redhead's entrance, teasingly tracing the puckered flesh around the opening and spreading minor amounts of lotion there. Lavi finally seemed to find his voice as he squirmed under the Noah.

"No, Tyki, wait-" His words ended in a gasp followed by a breathy moan, a look of almost-pain crossing his face as the older man slid one finger inside. The brunet smirked, immediately adding a second lubed finger. The Noah enjoyed the pained cry his actions drew from the Exorcist. He looked up again, eyes on Lavi's face. The redhead's expression, pained bliss, was almost as satisfying as the tight heat surrounding his fingers.

It didn't matter that he knew that his anger was irrational. It didn't matter that there was no reason to suddenly be so angry, especially when he had never before wondered what the Exorcist thought of losing his virginity to a Noah. He didn't care... right? He shouldn't care, so why was he suddenly so concerned that Lavi might wish that things had gone differently the first time they had played poker? Why did it suddenly bother him that the redhead might prefer him like this, olive-skinned and brown-eyed with nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and gambling skills, to how he had been that night with his unnatural gray-toned flesh, golden eyes and stigmata?

He bent his fingers, shoving the questions from his mind furiously as he pressed firmly against the younger man's prostate and rubbed against the gland. Lavi gave out a choked cry, arching into the touch as his senses were overwhelmed by the sensation.

Tyki ceased the rubbing motion soon after he had started it but kept his fingers pressed to the pleasure zone inside the younger man's body.

"'Wait'?" he echoed mockingly. "Don't you want this?" He made as if to pull his hand away but Lavi drew his thighs together, preventing the older man from moving far. The Exorcist shook his head vehemently, reaching up and lifting his torso partially off the bed in order to reach Tyki's shoulders. He rested his weight mostly on his tailbone, holding on to Tyki as much for balance as to get the man's attention. The Noah held mostly still, fingers idly stroking the redhead's inner walls.

"Not what I - oh, god - meant," the younger man said, moving as much as he was able against the hand with two fingers buried inside of him. "I-I don't..."

His words were cut off by a loud moan, unlocked door completely forgotten in his lust as Tyki's fingers rubbed his prostate firmly.

"You don't... what, Lavi?" the older man asked, adding a third finger. Lavi cried out, curving his body into the Noah's as three slender digits worked inside of him to prepare him for the coming intrusion. The Exorcist squirmed, shoving mindlessly against the hand as he tried to find his voice.

"I... I don't-" he gasped, moaning as Tyki stroked him inside.

"I don't see you as an enemy," he burst out, hands tightly squeezing the older man's shoulders. "Not since... our first night."

Tyki jerked his shocked gaze to the younger man's face, fingers stilling as they pressed against the pleasure gland inside the redhead. Lavi cried out and moved his hips, body craving stimulation. He arched up, struggling to rub his aching hardness against the older man's body while he kept his gaze on the brunet's dark eyes in search of a reaction.

Tyki was stock still in surprise, staring into the Exorcist's eyes and looking for any hint of deceit though why Lavi would lie about this way beyond him. The redhead held his stare, not flinching under his brown eyes but quivering under the Noah's body. The only things showing in the younger man's mismatched eyes were desire and honesty.

The Exorcist truly hadn't seen him as an enemy. Though the boy was a Bookman apprentice, that information still meant a lot. Even the supposedly impartial keepers of true history had opponents. That Lavi didn't see him as a foe, even in his Noah form...

He began moving his fingers more gently, anger evaporating. He concentrated on spreading the lotion inside the boy's body, stretching him more carefully. The redhead relaxed under his ministrations, laying back on the bed and trembling in helpless need.

"You don't prefer me like this, lovely?" Tyki asked softly. "I know I look human-"

"I don't care," the younger man moaned, staring up at the Noah's face pleadingly. "You're still you, no matter what you look like, just please, Tyki-"

He moved against the older man, motions tense and almost desperate. He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to.

The brunet nodded, withdrawing his hand. Lavi groaned at the loss but held still, waiting for what was to come in breathless anticipation. The older man quickly moved his hand and upended the lotion bottle, squeezing out more of the substance onto his palm. Once satisfied with the amount, he recapped the bottle and tossed it aside. The dull 'thunk' of the bottle hitting the ground was just audible over the sound of the chains.

The brunet grabbed his manhood with his lotioned palm, stroking himself briskly to coat his reddened member in the lubricant. He groaned quietly as the cool substance touched his heated flesh, covering himself and quickly as possible before wiping the excess on the sheets. The task finished, he grabbed the redhead's hips and pulled the younger man towards him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lavi's as he moved and touched the head of his manhood to the younger man's opening.

The Exorcist moaned quietly, spreading his legs wider and pressing his knees to Tyki's hips. The younger man's hands came up to tentatively rest on the brunet's shoulders as Lavi returned the kiss. Tyki slid one of his hands along the redhead's thigh to his knee, coaxing the leg to wrap around him. The younger man followed the silent request, hesitantly encircling the Noah's hips with his legs.

"That's good," Tyki breathed, pushing forward. Lavi moaned in response as the Noah entered him, the head of the older man's arousal moving through the tight ring of muscle. The brunet resisted the urge to simply thrust forward, keeping his pace controlled. The redhead gasped and moaned breathlessly as the Noah moved deeper into him, his body stretching to accommodate the older man. He shifted his grip to give himself more purchase on the Noah's body, hands caressing Tyki's chest as they slipped from his shoulders to come up behind the brunet's back.

Tyki broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to the younger man's as he pushed forward one last time and stopped, fully sheathed inside. He paused, moving his arms between the Exorcist's shoulder blades and the bed in order to hold him. They just breathed for several long seconds Lavi trembled from the dual sensations of pain and pleasure and Tyki shook from the desire to thrust forward and find completion inside the tight heat surrounding him. The brunet held himself in check, breathing raggedly. The redhead shifted constantly, wriggling in the Noah's embrace as he adjusted to the feeling of having the other man inside of him.

"Can I move, Lavi?" Tyki asked, voice coming out in a soft, husky tone. The redhead nodded, arms tightening around the older man's body. He moaned quietly as the brunet began to pull out and then cried out in surprise and bliss as Tyki thrust back in, hitting his prostate directly. His arms and legs clenched around the Noah's body, moving on instinct.

"Tyki-!" Lavi cried out, hips bucking against the older man as the action was repeated. The brunet groaned in satisfaction, trying to keep his motions slow and deliberate, but the feeling of the redhead around him was intoxicating. He found himself speeding up, moving harder and faster against the younger man as the Exorcist's cries grew louder and louder.

"Tyki... more, hard-" Lavi's cries faded to wordless moans as they found a rhythm together, moving hard and fast against each other as they drew ever closer to completion.

Tyki could tell that the redhead was close, but not close enough. He shifted with a groan, maintaining his thrusts while he moved one hand to the boy's neglected manhood. Lavi's nails dug into his back and he cried out the Noah's name at the unexpected touch.

"Come for me, lovely... come with me..." Tyki urged, stroking the younger man in time to his thrusts. Overwhelmed by sensation, Lavi cried out one last time and came, inner walls clamping down on the other man's arousal. Tyki came with a moan of the Exorcist's name, spilling his release into the redhead's body before he collapsed onto the bed, half on top of Lavi.

They were quiet and still for several moments, then with a contented sound, Tyki gently pulled out of the Exorcist's body. Lavi sighed softly, grimacing a bit as the older man's cum leaked from his entrance. He could feel more sticky white liquid - his own - drying on his stomach and chest.

The older man moved lethargically back up to press a kiss to Lavi's lips, the contact soft and brief. Surprised, the redhead didn't react for a few seconds and by the time he had thought of it, the brunet was already pulling away.

An ache grew in Lavi's chest, one he wouldn't name. He silently watched the Noah gather up an edge of the sheet - which had been badly wrinkled by their activities - and remained silent while the man cleaned off his own chest and lazily wiped off the hand that had been stroking Lavi. Something like longing crept into the redhead's gaze and he unconsciously put a hand to his lips.

'I'm fond of you', the Noah had said. 'Affection'. 'Attachment.' And then the kiss just a few moments ago...

The ache intensified. Tyki probably didn't mean to play with his emotions, but the knowledge that this could never be more than physical release - he was a Bookman and Tyki just wasn't the type to settle down - weighed heavily on the redhead. Even if those words and actions were lies, he wanted more of them. He wanted more-

"Is something wrong?"

Lavi blinked, attention abruptly drawn from his thoughts. Tyki was looking at him with something like concern, brown eyes deep and seemingly endless. The younger man froze, staring back for what felt like several minutes but was in fact only a few seconds before he got himself under control and forced a smile onto his face. He shoved the longing and all the dangerous emotions that went with it away, wishing he could will them away forever.

"Nothing, Tyki. I'm just fine," he replied, inwardly wincing at the obviously false cheer in his voice. He was usually so much better at faking his happiness than this.

The brunet clearly didn't believe him, but nodded slowly. As if wary of scaring a small animal, Tyki moved closer and lifted the sheet, holding up a clean section not quite on the edge. The redhead didn't move, averting his eyes from the older man lest the Noah be able to figure out what was going on inside the redhead's mind.

Tyki moved the cloth to Lavi's chest, wiping gently at the cooling piles of white there. The redhead let him, blushing slightly when the older man's hand drifted too close to a nipple. Tyki cleaned him off, neither speaking.

Lavi shut his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation and pretending it was more than what it was. In his mind, he could pretend that there was no Bookman and that he was someone special to Tyki, rather than just someone who was available. He could imagine a scenario much like the one they had just acted out, except instead of needing to leave at the end he would be free to stay the night and share the bed for more than just 'exercise'.

Reality had to intrude sometime, though, and that moment came as soon as the Noah finished wiping off the inside of Lavi's thighs with a gentle, unassuming touch.

Tyki dropped the dirty edge of the sheet over the edge of the bed, pulling at the clean parts of the material until it covered him from waist down. After a moment, part of the sheet was offered hesitantly to the Exorcist. The younger man shook his head a bit sadly.

The Noah had never wanted to sleep next to him before. The only difference between now and then was that Lavi was now the man's only 'supply'. He was half tempted to take advantage of the fact and spend the night - he had nothing more to lose at this point - but common sense prevailed. As much as he wanted to sleep in Tyki's arms and wake up to the sight of the older man's peaceful expression, the Order wouldn't like it. Bookman wouldn't like it. Sleeping in the Noah's arms, wonderful as it sounded, would just make things more painful later on and he was already dreading the hurt that would come when it was time to say 'goodbye'.

It would be best if he didn't fool himself. If he started believing that the man cared for him, he would never be able to cut ties and he would cling to the older man even after the Noah started chasing and seducing other people. Not that Tyki would need to chase much...

Laughing dryly to himself, the redhead shifted and turned away from the brunet. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and put his feet on the cold floor, ignoring the sound of rustling cloth behind him.

"Where are you going, lovely?" Tyki asked him, voice unreadable. Knowing he'd lose his resolve if he looked back at the older man, the redhead began to pick up his clothes and put them on hurriedly. Most of his clothes were right by the bed, so it didn't take much searching before he found and pulled his underwear on. His pants and shirt quickly followed, though he left the latter un-tucked. His bandanna he hung around his neck and shoved his eyepatch into his pocket. He wanted to get out of the room before he did something foolish, like get undressed again and crawl back into the bed with the older man.

He bent down to retrieve his socks, deciding to simply carry them rather than sit down on his tender bottom to pull them over his feet. Fixing a smile on his face that he didn't truly feel, he turned back to the Noah.

"I'll be going now. I don't know when I'll be able to come back down to see you again, but it shouldn't be more than a few days," he said, turning away quickly. He kept the smile on his face, though he knew it looked more forced by the minute. "'Bye, Tyki."

The older man made no sound as the redhead moved towards the door. The lack of protest, though the Exorcist hadn't really expected the man to ask him to stay, hurt. He rubbed at his chest briefly before he turned the doorknob and exited into the hall.

It was for the best that he didn't stay. This thing between them was only temporary, after all.

He ignored the stares of the two Finders as he left the room, turning from the door and walking away. The door shut behind him, the sound echoing faintly in his ears and only just audible over the inexorable ticking of an imaginary clock.

TBC…

A/N: It may take a while for chapter 20 to come out since the muses are on a temporary vacation. They may be persuaded to return if I get more reviews – if over seventy people have this on Favorites, then surely more than nine can be bothered to review, right? ^_^


	20. Puzzle Piece

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Personal issues have prevented me from writing very much, so I do not have chapter 21 done yet. I will be doing my best to work on it, but I thought my readers deserved a new chapter after waiting patiently for a month. I apologize for taking so much time and I hope I will be able to finish 21 within the next few weeks. I have NO intention of abandoning this fic – it will continue to the end.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

It was for the best that he didn't stay. This thing between them was only temporary, after all.

He ignored the stares of the two Finders as he left the room, turning from the door and walking away. The door shut behind him, the sound echoing faintly in his ears and only just audible over the inexorable ticking of an imaginary clock.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 20

Piece of the Puzzle

Tyki watched the Exorcist leave, biting his cheek to keep from speaking the words that had flown to his tongue at Lavi's 'goodbye'. It was only after the door had shut that he felt safe to open his mouth and he turned away from the room's entrance.

The bed felt empty, almost cold despite the fact that it was warm to the touch. It suddenly seemed too big for only one person, though Tyki knew full well it was too narrow for two people to sleep comfortably on it. The Noah had no explanation for the sudden void he keenly felt in the room or why he had almost asked Lavi to stay with him rather than leave.

Tyki ran a hand through his hair, frowning in confusion. It was that last thought that troubled him.

He had never before wanted to spend time with someone beyond what time it took to seduce them and take his pleasure in their body, but with the redhead he had almost asked him to stay for more than the carnal activities they had just enjoyed. It hadn't been a calculated move, only an instinctive and automatic reaction. The sheer thoughtlessness of the desire worried the Noah, even more than the question itself.

Was what he felt truly simple affection? Affection was not something foreign to him, after all. He had felt affection and even fondness for other repeat partners before, but he had never wanted to stay with someone after the act. This seemed different, somehow, deeper almost, if that made any sense...

A thought whispered across the back of his mind. Startled, he jerked his gaze up and caught the eyes of his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall across from his bed.

Tyki studied his image in the mirror. He was attractive in either of his forms, he knew. He had used his appearance to seduce many men and women who had never heard of the Millennium Earl and didn't know of Tyki's wealth and status. His exotic appearance as a Noah had won him some partners while others were won over by his looks in his 'white' form. It didn't matter to Tyki which guise he wore since both the 'white' and 'black' were him.

He would have though the Exorcist would have had a preference. Tyki had thought that the redhead would have preferred his human appearance since gray skin and stigmata were the marks of some of the worst enemies of the Black Order.

/'"I don't see you as an enemy."'/

Tyki stared at his 'white' self in the mirror then slowly lifted a hand to stare at the metal around his wrist that bound him in this guise.

Scowling, he tore his gaze away from the reflective glass and dropped his arm again.

It seemed the manacles not only repressed his 'black' side's power and instincts but made him think ridiculous, impossible, human things as well.

He lay back down in his bed, pulling the covers more firmly around himself and pretending he didn't wish a certain redhead would show up in his room once more. He stared at the deck of cards the Exorcist had left behind, willing his ridiculous train of thought to nothing.

Line Break

Komui sighed, paging through document after document as he read over the reports from his team of scientists. As Mikk provided them with more and more information about the workings of the Ark and the Akuma and even Innocence, more and more tests had to be done. The beret-topped man couldn't help but consider himself lucky that the men and women he had working in the Science Department had thrown themselves into the research wholeheartedly, each and every one of them glad to finally have work that could lead them somewhere instead of around in circles.

Mikk's knowledge - even the facts the Noah didn't consider important, such as the fact that Innocence were sources of perpetual energy and the power given off by the mysterious crystals is what caused the strange phenomena around them - was immensely helpful and was taking the Black Order's scientists in directions they had never before considered. The Tease that had come with Lavi had been opened up so that the Order could learn from the golem's circuitry and a whole new, sleeker and improved line of golems were being created from the knowledge gained by studying the odd wiring and components of the complex machine. The Tease had been put back together almost exactly as it had been with one crucial feature - it no longer was capable of eating human flesh. The butterfly still couldn't be returned to Mikk despite that safety precaution, but the golem didn't seem to mind hanging out in the Science Department, if such a machine could be said to have a mind.

Of course, all the new research and discoveries and now-constant experiments and tests meant a lot more paperwork.

Komui sighed again, pausing to scan a new document. With a slight frown, he realized it was a second request for Allen Walker to be turned over to Leverrier for punishment.

Tired and past caring about subtlety, the white-clad man crumpled up the piece of paper and dunked it into his coffee. The brown liquid was getting cold in his cup by now anyway and Lenalee would be along in a few minutes to fill it up. His adorable sister had been much nicer about getting him his coffee and making sure it was properly made (no sugar, no cream) ever since he had agreed to consider that Lavi might not be a traitor.

A series of knocks at the door to his office - four in total, fast with a short pause in between knock three and four - drew his attention. He looked up, a curious expression crossing his face, then comprehension. He put down the papers he had been reading and turned in his chair to face the door completely.

"Come in. It's not locked."

The handsome slab of wood slowly opened, moving silently on the well-oiled hinges. A woman stood in the doorway, the hood of her Finder robe pulled down to allow her straight brown hair to spill halfway down her back. Her eyes were cold and reserved, a light blue that almost seemed like ice in the right light. She shut the door behind herself quietly and made her way to the supervisor's desk, making a slightly annoyed expression at the stacks of papers on the floor that Komui had yet to go over.

"Ah, Rebecca," Komui greeted her, forcing himself to smile. Rebecca nodded in return, stopping a foot from his work area and folding her arms behind her back.

"I'm here to report, Supervisor. He's moved," she told him briskly. "Richard and I were on guard duty. The Exorcist came down to visit the Noah about ninety minutes ago and was with the prisoner for approximately eighty minutes. As instructed, I observed the meeting."

Komui nodded as she paused for breath, interjecting quickly.

"So Lavi visited Mikk and was with him for almost an hour and a half?" he asked to confirm. Rebecca nodded, the motion a quick jerk of her head. " Did he notice that you were watching? Did they do anything suspicious? Say anything that might be in some sort of code?"

The Finder paused, eyes flicking to the floor for a brief instant before moving back towards the white-clad man's face. Komui's curiosity shot up a notch.

"Lavi requested that I stay outside the room and asked to shut the door. I did as he asked, but I opened the door once Richard heard him walk across the floor. I don't think he realized I was watching him." She paused again then met Komui's eyes directly. "I originally believed that they were talking in some kind of code while playing poker-"

"Poker?" The word was out of Komui's mouth before he could catch it. The woman nodded.

"They played two hands, which I observed. Richard was listening at the door and will transcribe what he heard."

Komui frowned, puzzled. Why an Exorcist would visit a Noah to play cards with was beyond him. Why only two hands?

"You said you didn't think they were speaking in code," he said slowly. Rebecca nodded seriously. "Why? What else did they do besides play cards?"

Two hands of poker did not take almost an hour and a half. That accounted for maybe ten minutes of the time the redheaded Bookman apprentice had spent with Mikk, but what about the other seventy minutes the Finder claimed Lavi had spent with the Noah?

"They had intercourse," Rebecca replied emotionlessly. Komui stared, the words not hitting him for almost five seconds after she had said it. His eyes widened almost comically and he leaned back in his chair.

"They did what?" he asked weakly, hoping that either his ears were playing tricks on him or the woman was telling a joke. From what he knew of her, the second option wasn't likely. The first was still a possibility however, given that he had been doused in so many strange chemicals time after time from failed experiments. Who knew what sort of effect those mixtures had had on him?

Rebecca stared at him impassively.

"They had sexual relations," she said coolly. "I don't have details on that part of the encounter - once the Noah removed Lavi's shirt, I shut the door. Richard was still monitoring, though I doubt he'll want to write what he heard. I heard enough and his ears are more sensitive than mine."

The white-clad man blanched at that.

"That won't be necessary," he said quickly, removing his glasses with one hand and rubbing one of his temples with the other. "Was there anything else?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Nothing. Shall we continue to watch?"

Komui nodded, putting his glasses back on.

"Observe whenever Lavi visits Mikk. If they get... intimate again, I don't expect you to watch that."

The Finder nodded again, her arms dropping to her sides.

"I assume I'm dismissed then?" she asked. The supervisor bobbed his head.

"Of course. Keep me informed."

With a final brisk nod, Rebecca turned. Komui watched her go, then called out one last time.

"Please keep this to yourself and tell Richard to do the same." If word got out that an Exorcist and a Noah were together...

"Of course," the Finder said, not even looking towards the man at the desk as she walked out of the office as quietly as she had come.

Komui sighed, sinking back in his chair as the door shut behind her.

That... had certainly not been what he was expecting. He didn't know what he had expected, but it was not to hear that one of the Exorcists had been having sexual relations with a Noah.

He stared blankly at the paperwork on his desk, mind working behind his flat gaze as he turned this new piece of information over in his mind. This revelation cleared up a lot of things now that he thought about it. It also hinted at other possible explanations for the redhead's actions, explanations other than 'he's a traitor planning on selling us all to the Earl'. Previously, Komui had no good, compelling reason why the Noah had saved Lavi (or vice versa), but if the pair had been 'together' since before Mikk's supposed defection...

Now the redhead had a probable motive for rescuing the Portuguese man. It hadn't even occurred to Komui to factor in any sort of relationship. As far as he knew then, Lavi and Mikk hadn't had any contact beyond their two violent meetings in Edo and the Ark when the Bookman apprentice had accompanied Allen in trying to find General Cross.

Komui didn't exactly approve; if there had been a relationship between them before Mikk had allegedly left the Earl then Lavi had been fraternizing, but in light of the current circumstances he was exactly inclined to be disapproving either. Just the information they had gotten from the Noah so far - all checked and verified by trusted Order scientists - was useful, even if Mikk couldn't answer all of his questions. The relationship between the redhead and the brunet had been the puzzle piece Komui had been missing. Lavi's story, his desire to keep it from Bookman, the Portuguese man's supposed 'rescue' of the Exorcist in the heart of the Earl's stronghold... things made a lot more sense with that factored in.

A lot more sense, but things were not yet completely clear. Komui was fairly certain Lavi was still as loyal to the Order as a Bookman apprentice could be, but Mikk was an unknown quantity. The man had definitely been cooperative, helpful, and apparently honest so far, but if there was even the smallest chance that this was part of one of the Manufacturer's plots, Komui couldn't let the Noah loose. As a precaution, Lavi would still need to be watched as well. Though unlikely, if this was some sort of scenario of the Earl's and the Maker knew of the relationship between the Pleasure and the Exorcist, the redhead could very well be a puppet of the Earl's without being aware of it.

The sound of his door opening drew his attention from his thoughts. He looked up, automatically reaching for the paperwork in case it was Reever and he needed to pretend to be busy.

Lenalee poked her head in, peering around the door. Komui relaxed and released the papers he had reached for, leaning back in his chair. His sister smiled and nudged the door open, revealing the mostly empty tray she carried. One lone cup, blue with a pink rabbit on it, still rested on the tray while the brown liquid inside steamed faintly. Komui's eyes traced the lines where the cup had been glued back together after he had dropped it while Lenalee had been looking for Cross Marian.

The Chinese Exorcist walked across the office floor, nimbly avoiding the many stacks of paperwork that littered the ground as she walked around the desk. She stopped by Komui's chair, picking up the blue cup and setting it next to the plain one he had been drinking from earlier. Lenalee paused when she noticed the crumpled document soaking up coffee and she reached for the plain cup, then turned to her brother with a curious expression.

Komui shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I was a bit clumsy," he said, gingerly reaching into the old cup and withdrawing the soaked ball of paper. Lenalee wrinkled her nose, backing away a bit as the man tossed the dripping document into the nearby garbage can. "Leverrier would like to have a... talk with Allen, it seems."

The Chinese girl's eyes went distant and she shifted her arms unconsciously, hugging the tray to her chest.

"I suppose it's a good thing you're so clumsy then, brother," she said, then shook herself and smiled. The expression was a bit strained, but Komui returned it and resisted the urge to pull his adorable sister into his arms. He hadn't been able to be here for her back then and even though he knew she didn't blame him, it was hard not to blame himself - especially in moments like these.

"It looks like I won't have much more of a problem with clumsiness," he said, turning slightly away from Lenalee to nod at the stacks of paper. "The Noah has given us a lot of information on the Ark. Apparently the one we have was useless to the Earl and so he tried to download the program, but was interrupted by Allen. The Earl can't do anything to our Ark or access it; as soon as our scientists manage to confirm the information Mikk has given us, the Ark can be cleared for use."

Lenalee's eyes brightened at that and her false smile melted into a truly happy expression. Only one slight cloud remained, one Komui didn't doubt was caused by the mention of Tyki Mikk.

The office was quiet for several seconds before Lenalee spoke, looking down at the floor.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" she asked, voice small but with a core of steel wire. "He has killed Exorcists before. He almost killed Allen. He tried to kill Lavi - he tried to kill all of us, Allen, Lavi, Chaoji, me..."

He could see her shoulders start to shake and stood, opening his arms to offer comfort. Lenalee moved forward, still hugging the tray to herself but allowing her brother to wrap his arms around her shoulders and tuck his chin over her head, giving her a safe place to cry if she needed it. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and she took a shuddering breath before she continued.

"He almost killed Kanda not too long ago. I just..." She shook her head, pulling back slightly from her brother. He let her go, resting his hands on her shoulders as she smiled up at him. "I'm being silly, aren't I? I should let you get back to work..."

Komui shook his head, trying to grin back and knowing that the expression would come out strained, just like Lenalee's smile.

"Work can wait," he told her, trying to find the correct words. His adorable sister was the type to keep things in if she thought she'd make other people unhappy - though she hadn't argued with him and had helped Lavi get the Noah to the infirmary that night, Komui had little doubt that her fears had been eating at her ever since. Her relief at seeing Lavi and Allen safe and well would have overpowered any fear she felt from Tyki Mikk's presence, especially since the Noah had been unconscious at the time, but now, with some time to adjust and really think about what was going on - especially with Mikk walking back and forth from the cafeteria in order to eat...

He sighed, moving his hands from his little sister's shoulders and looking away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lenalee look back up at him but didn't turn to her again. He made a hesitant waving motion towards the stacks of paperwork he had yet to read.

"Mikk has already given us this much information. Order scientists are verifying everything he has told us and so far, he hasn't lied. Even the cannibal golem - the Tease - is leading us towards developing better golems for use in the field." He turned towards Lenalee again, stretching his strained smile wider. "We don't quite trust him, but he's helping us save more lives by giving us this information. He might really be on our side."

The Exorcist's hands tightened on her upper arms, hugging herself tighter.

"'Might' is still a pretty big risk, brother," she said softly. Komui let his smile fade, nodding.

"Well, we won't be letting him out of the manacles any time soon. He can't use his powers while he has those on and he's under constant guard." He reached out and ruffled her hair in an attempt to be reassuring. "If it helps, Allen doesn't think he's here to kill us. Lavi trusts him."

The white-clad man mentally winced as his brain automatically called up the information Rebecca had just given him. Lavi apparently really trusted the man, if he was willing to do... that... with him.

Lenalee nodded briefly, careful not to make the motion too abrupt and dislodge Komui's hand.

"I know they trust him, but... it's hard. I can pretend for them to make them happy, but he still scares me." The girl's voice was quiet, but then she sighed softly and looked up. Her smile was a bit less strained. "But if he really can't hurt anyone with the restraints on, then I guess I can try and learn to trust him." She hesitated, then moved forward and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Komui-nii-san."

Komui's eyes widened momentarily, a bit surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around his sister and smiled.

"You're welcome," he said, releasing her. Lenalee smiled and turned towards the door, eyes red-rimmed but expression much brighter than it had been. She waved as she neared the door, hesitantly lifting her hand and moving it back and forth. Komui smiled and gave a small wave in return, watching as the Exorcist walked out the door and shut it behind her.

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush as he turned back to his desk and eyed the stack of papers. He studied them, then let his gaze flick to the door. Back to the papers. The door. The papers.

Quietly, he approached the desk and grabbed his cup of coffee his adorable sister had made. Grinning wickedly, he began to creep around the desk towards the door. He had been working for a few hours, after all, he deserved some sort of break...

He was still five feet from the door when it opened again to reveal a tall blond man. Komui stopped dead in his tracks, a too-wide smile pasted on his face.

"Ah, Reever! Nice to see you here..." he said, casually reaching into his coat for a smoke bomb as Reever walked into the office. "I was just-"

"Supervisor," Reever said, tone foreboding. The white clad man gulped, edging away from the scientist with what seemed to be his usual melodrama. Komui carefully backed up, angling himself and leading the blond man in something of a circle so he had a clear shot at the door. "There's still a lot of work to be done and Johnny's group needs your signature-"

"Now, Reever-"

"I'm serious," the scientist said irritably, moving almost within arms reach of the other man. Sensing that his window of opportunity was slowly shrinking, Komui quickly drew out the bomb and threw it at the ground between Reever's feet. He heard the blond man curse as thick smoke began to billow from the bomb and Komui mentally cackled. Sure of his escape, he turned and began to scamper towards the door.

A hand reached out through the smoke and grabbed his arm, yanking him backwards. The brunet yelped, almost falling and spilling his coffee all over his white coat. The hand held him steady as the smoke cleared. Reever held the supervisor's arm firmly, not letting him escape. The blond man smirked as his prisoner shot him a baleful glare.

"Nice try, but the same trick won't work twice," Reever told him, slowly pulling Komui back towards the desk. The supervisor dragged his heels, forcing the blond to carry all of his weight. Reever didn't comment on the man's stubbornness, shoving him almost gently into the chair and turning him to face the desk. Komui gave a long-suffering sigh and put down his coffee cup before gingerly picking up a new document and a pen. Flicking a glance towards Reever, he noticed that the blond was watching him like a hawk. He sighed again.

He began to read the sheet of paper, eyes moving disinterestedly over a document regarding permission to punish Al Jacobs, the scientist whose turn it had been to lock the room that held the Ark the night Lavi and Allen had illegally accessed it. The incident - according to the report - had been an accident caused by not enough coffee and too little sleep. The report cited other, more minor examples of difficulties caused by Jacobs's lack of sleep and resulting inattention to detail.

Thinking back on some of the mistakes he had made while in a similarly tired state (such as mixing two chemicals that were highly toxic and explosive at room temperature), Komui winced and signed his name to permit the 'punishment'. Starting tomorrow, Jacobs would be confined to his room for three days and let out only for meals. In other words, Jacobs was on vacation for three days.

Komui moved to set the document aside, eyes landing briefly on the stacks of paperwork he had yet to read. The mountains of documents that needed his signature, much as he disliked the paper part of his job, were proof that a lot of good had already come from that incident and more good was likely to follow as soon as Mikk's loyalties were ascertained.

With a quiet, thoughtful hum, Komui pulled the paper back towards himself and scratched out the 'three days' under the 'duration' heading. In its place he wrote 'one week'.

Good work, however accidental, deserved some sort of reward.

TBC…

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed – it really made my day. Chapter 19 had the most reviews out of any other chapter (including reviews on LJ). Please keep reviewing – it really does help, even if it didn't seem like it for how long it took me to post this.

The next chapter will be out as soon as I can finish it and get it beta'd. I hope this chapter will tide you over until the next – I know there wasn't much Lucky in it.


	21. The Fine Line

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

DEDICATIONS:

Dedicated to N.H. Arawn who wrote the awesome Yullen/Lucky novel-length fic called 'The Fine Line'. I borrowed the title of the fic for the title of this chapter. It seemed fitting. If you haven't read 'The Fine Line' then you should put it on your to-do list. You can find it on fanfiction(dot)net or the AssHat website at http://asshat(dot)0fees(dot)net/

Also dedicated in part to Tim (he knows who he is) just for being awesome and actually reading this.Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

With a quiet, thoughtful hum, Komui pulled the paper back towards himself and scratched out the 'three days' under the 'duration' heading. In its place he wrote 'one week'.

Good work, however accidental, deserved some sort of reward.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 21

The Fine Line

Lavi yawned widely, looking around the lunchroom and enjoying completely free movement of his neck for the first time in a week. Wearing his scarf indoors, especially sans his coat, had drawn a lot of awkward questions, but it had been worth it. For some strange reason, the sight of the mark on his neck and the knowledge of who had put it there had sent a rush of warmth and something lighter and more bubbly than contentment through him every time.

Now, of course, Tyki's mark had healed to the point where it was no longer visible and the redhead could once again walk around in the low collared shirts he so favored. Though the scarf had been a hassle, he almost wished he still had to wear it.

He spotted a familiar head of white hair flanked by two taller, darker haired people. He grinned faintly, hesitantly heading over towards the group of three.

Lavi hadn't spoken to Kanda since the night the redhead had carried Tyki to the Order. He hadn't really had time for any of his friends what with all the jobs Bookman had for him, but it seemed the old Panda was finally out of useless busywork to push onto his apprentice. Lavi and Kanda hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms that night and the redhead knew full well that Kanda could hold a grudge sometimes. He hoped that this wasn't one of those times. Though he didn't regret his outburst and wouldn't change a thing even if he had the chance, he knew it would be much harder to mend fences if Yuu-chan was still furious with him.

Lavi covered his hesitation with his usual cheer, walking almost bouncily over towards the table occupied by his three friends. A few Finders also sat at the table, but they weren't close to the Exorcists. The redhead set his tray down opposite Allen's usual mountain of food, grinning cheerfully like he didn't have a care in the world and life was going more splendidly than ever. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that life was going more splendidly than ever, but he was hardly without a care. The bleakness of the future hung just ahead, threatening everything that was making his life so wonderful at the moment.

He pasted a wide smile on his face and plopped down on the bench.

"Hello Yuu, Lenalee, Allen!" He said cheerfully, reaching for his eating utensils. All three looked surprised to see him, but their surprise faded into different expressions. Kanda scowled, the downturn of his lips conveying an even greater contempt than usual. The samurai turned back to his food, eating at a slightly faster pace than usual. Allen smiled, though the boy's silver eyes seem speculative. The British boy seemed to have some plan working beneath his mop of white hair. Lenalee smiled as well, though the expression was more forced than Allen's and she seemed to have an underlying worry mixed with curiosity.

Lavi inwardly winced. Perhaps he would have been better off finding a different table to sit at. Though the other Exorcists were his friends, he didn't want to deal with any more questions. Bookman may have run out of useless tasks for him to complete, but that didn't mean that the old Panda was no longer suspicious. Quite the contrary - Lavi was certain the man had once caught him without his scarf during the past week and had probably seen the mark, but his mentor hadn't spoken with him beyond giving him his list of duties each morning. It was unnerving, especially considering what Bookman must have overheard that day in the infirmary and the implied promise of a 'talk' that had yet to be fulfilled.

Acting as nonchalantly as possible, Lavi reached for his drink and took a big gulp of the sweet tea.

"So, what have I missed? The old Panda kept me working all week - Bookman stuff," he explained briefly, shrugging as if it was unimportant. If he just acted natural, hopefully the others would follow suit. Kanda ignored him, stoically shoving soba into his mouth.

"Not much, really," Lenalee replied hesitantly. She glanced around, then lowered her voice. "The only topic lately has been... him."

Lavi nodded, noting her hesitation in saying Tyki's name. She hadn't seemed that upset about it when the redhead had brought the Noah here, but then again he had been rather distracted. Now that he thought about it, Lenalee had been rather quiet that night. It seemed as if his Chinese friend was worried or afraid - knowing her, probably both.

He sighed quietly to himself and picked up his sandwich, taking a large bite of it and tasting the ham and turkey.

"Tyki Mikk, huh?" he said, pretending he didn't notice the way the female Exorcist immediately looked down and studied her salad intently. "I guess a Noah who betrayed the Earl and now lives here would be big news."

He tried to keep his defensiveness out of his tone but couldn't help the slight stress he put on the phrase 'betrayed the Earl'. Lenalee nodded silently, picking at her food disinterestedly. Allen seemed to have caught the tone in Lavi's voice; his eyes narrowed a bit, more puzzled than suspicious.

Lavi avoided his British friend's gaze, making a face of feigned disgust before putting his sandwich back on his plate and opening it up to pick out the tomatoes. He studied his plate intently, needing something to do with his hands and an excuse to avoid Allen's eyes. Of all the people in the Order, he had given the white haired boy the most clues as to the true nature of the redhead's relationship with the Noah. Lavi would rather that no one found out (that phrase had become something of a mantra for him ever since he had brought Tyki here). At the very least he wanted none of his friends to find out, especially-

Kanda snorted derisively, the sound cold and humorless.

The Japanese man slammed his chopsticks down, breaking one. The samurai shoved back from the table and stood, picking up his tray and glaring down at the redhead.

It was the first time Kanda had looked at him all week. Lavi met his friend's gaze calmly, keeping his face carefully blank and neutral. Empty, even though he was more than half-tempted to glare back. Kanda was his first real friend and it hurt to have him so furious; this fight was not like the petty, amusing, (near-deadly) squabbles they had had before.

"Baka usagi," Kanda growled, voice practically dripping with venom. "The Goddamn Noah hasn't changed one fucking bit."

The longhaired Exorcist turned away.

"You never should have brought that asshole here." With that, Kanda walked away. He didn't once turn to face the three Exorcists at the table as he put his tray away and left out the doors.

Lavi inwardly winced, giving no outward sign of how much the other Exorcist's words had hurt him while surreptitiously glancing towards the small group of Finders at the end of the table.

The Finders were whispering frantically, each and every one of them sneaking looks at him and then looking away when they realized he was watching. He heaved a mental sigh; so much for hoping no one found out (and there was that phrase again) he had brought Tyki here. He had heard enough rumors about the man's presence and didn't want to know what the Order's grapevine would make of this new information.

He really didn't want to know what Bookman would make of the rumors. Really, really didn't want to know. The old man was certainly smart enough to figure things out if told what direction to look in. Since most of the rumors were about Tyki's lovelife it wasn't hard to figure out what the gossips would do with the new information.

He wondered how long he had until Bookman heard the new rumors Kanda's sharp tongue had just provided fuel for.

"Lavi?"

The redhead blinked, turning back to Lenalee and Allen. The Chinese girl looked at him with concern and sympathy while Allen's expression was just sympathetic understanding.

Lavi lost his appetite. He wiped his fingers clean of tomato guts with his napkin and dropped it over his mostly-uneaten lunch. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to face the questions he could almost SEE lurking behind Allen's eyes.

"Lavi-"

He ignored Allen, pushing away from the table and standing. He forced a smile on his face, one of the bright, cheerful grins he knew his friends found reassuring.

"I just remembered something I have to do. I'm not that hungry anyway - maybe I'll catch you both at dinner?" Without waiting for them to reply he turned away and began to walk towards the garbage cans to toss out the remainder of his lunch. "See you later!"

He kept his grin firmly in place as he disposed of his food and put his tray away. The expression didn't fade until he was safely out in the hall and en route to the library, the one place he knew he could lose himself in for a few hours without worrying about running into someone else.

Line Break

Allen watched Lavi leave, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He chewed absently on his mitarashi dango, not entirely sure what to make of Lavi's reaction. He was at least a little perceptive - it had helped in the past to figure out who was bluffing and who wasn't when playing poker to pay off Cross's debts. Before Allen could cheat effectively, he had to learn to read people. The skill had come in handy since then.

Lavi had been hurt by Kanda's attitude. Allen could understand that. The two were supposedly best friends (by virtue of the fact that Kanda hadn't tolerated anyone as long as he had tolerated Lavi and Lavi could get away with braiding the Japanese man's hair without being brutally murdered - the redhead was excellent at dodging) and the samurai hadn't been the friendliest towards the Bookman apprentice since the night Lavi had brought Tyki to the Order.

Lavi had seemed almost hurt by Lenalee's reaction too though. That was weird. Lavi had also avoided Allen's gaze, which wasn't usual. The redhead had been extremely defensive of Tyki Mikk. He had tried to hide it and had mostly succeeded, but Allen could tell.

He paused for a moment, thinking while he swallowed the dango inside his mouth.

Lavi had gone to a lot of trouble to save the Pleasure not too long ago. Allen could still remember the older teen's expression when Lavi had revealed that the Noah was important to him.

There had been so much desperation in the redhead that night. So much Allen hadn't considered, hadn't wanted to consider.

Tyki Mikk was the enemy, after all. The Noah clansmen should be saved, there was no doubt in Allen's mind about that, but he had never really considered exactly who he would be saving.

Unconsciously, he put his right hand on his left bicep, squeezing slightly to reassure himself that the arm was still attached.

He could still remember how helpless he had felt that night and still recall the roaring emptiness inside when he had watched the Pleasure seemingly destroy his Innocence. He had gotten his arm back, sure, but the memory was still there. The endless days afterwards spent trying to restore his broken weapon were clear as crystal in his mind, the helpless rage he had felt for being reduced to almost nothing. Without his Innocence, he was useless except as a Finder. Without his arm, he might not have even been able to BE a Finder.

Allen knew he had plenty of reasons to hate Tyki Mikk, but he didn't. He couldn't. Tyki deserved to be saved just as much as the Akuma, even if he'd rather not think about what the man had done. He supposed it might be part of his curse to feel compassion for every being in the Earl's service, but Lavi...

Lavi didn't have a curse that helped him sympathize with the enemy.

Allen took another bite of his dango, lost in thought.

It seemed like there was more going on between the redhead and the Noah than he had wanted to think about. Part of his refusal to contemplate that relationship had been out of respect for his friend's privacy, but there was also a major part of Allen that simply hadn't wanted to think about what the Pleasure meant to the redhead and vice versa. He still didn't want to think about it.

He looked towards the doors of the lunchroom contemplatively. Even if he didn't think about it, a few things were so obvious he didn't even need to wonder. Whatever the relationship was between Lavi and Tyki, the Noah was important to Lavi. Lavi was Allen's friend, and though Kanda was a friend too, Kanda was hurting the redhead with his attitude.

That bothered Allen more than the question of what Lavi's relationship with Tyki was. A lot more.

Mind made up, the British Exorcist bit off the last dango and set the empty stick on the plate.

"I'll see you later, Lenalee," he said, getting up from the table and balancing his trays on his arms. The Chinese girl looked up and nodded, trying to smile and ending up with something like a grimace. Allen could read the worry in her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll see you at dinner, all right?"

"All right."

Her voice was quiet, almost subdued. Allen turned away, quickly tossing out the empty dango skewers and putting his trays away before heading for the door. His stride was purposeful, his silver gaze determined as he headed out the doors of the lunchroom.

At this time of day, Kanda would probably be meditating. With that in mind, Allen headed for the training rooms.

Line Break

Kanda knelt on the floor, palms on his knees and back ramrod straight. His eyes were closed and the training room was empty of everyone except for him. The only sounds were of his steady, deep breaths. Mugen was sheathed and rested on the floor in front of him. His coat he had tossed to the side sometime after entering the room and snarling at the former occupants to get the fuck out. They, of course, had fled in fear and he had knelt in the center of the room to practice meditation and bring himself under control.

The scene would have been tranquil if not for the dark scowl still on his lips.

Why had that idiotic rabbit brought THAT Noah here? Here, of all places! It wasn't even any Noah, but the goddamned Noah of Pleasure, the same bastard that had nearly killed Kanda not too long ago. The same bastard who had almost ended and had certainly shortened the samurai's already-short life. The Noah was ridiculously powerful and merciless and while Kanda didn't feel fear - that was for lesser beings, certainly not him - the fact remained that he hadn't been able to defeat that Noah. He had taken Skinn Bolic on his own, but the Pleasure's powers were greater than those of Noah's Wrath.

Tyki Mikk was strong and wouldn't have betrayed the Earl so easily. Mikk had proven his allegiance to the Earl time and time again and had killed Exorcists numerous times before. He couldn't be trusted, regardless of what Lavi thought.

Rage flared up inside Kanda once more, hot and fierce.

He wanted to grab Mugen and stalk to wherever it was that the Order was keeping the bastard and pay him back for every injury the man had caused him. Kanda was NOT someone to mess with and not someone to threaten; he wanted to make it clear to that asshole before Komui even thought about letting the man roam free.

He itched to teach that bastard a lesson and not just for his own honor. That fucker had no right to threaten anything, no right to use THAT against him.

No one, especially some no-account Noah, was allowed to threaten the damn moyashi. It didn't even matter to Kanda why he had become so enraged at the thought and he refused to wonder why his reaction had been so strong. The 'why' of it didn't matter, only the fact that Tyki Mikk HAD threatened the moyashi and that was Not Allowed.

And the stupid beansprout didn't even care that he had helped to rescue the man who had almost killed Kanda - hell, the Noah had almost killed Allen too, ages ago. Allen didn't even care that he was helping the man who had threatened him, a man who had acted as if Kanda would be easy prey and Allen would be even easier.

Come to think, Kanda wasn't certain he had told the moyashi about Mikk's threats...

It still didn't matter.

Allen was being stupid, stupider than usual but still not nearly as idiotic as Lavi. It was the damned rabbit's fault anyone had thought to rescue the Pleasure in the first place. If the redhead hadn't had the incomprehensible desire to rescue the Noah (Kanda still scoffed at the thought) then the moyashi wouldn't have gotten dragged into helping and Kanda wouldn't have felt ANYTHING because Allen would never have left in the middle of the night to face almost certain death in the middle of an Akuma-infested stronghold where Kanda couldn't reach him. He wouldn't be feeling any of this right now because Mikk wouldn't be here and the moyashi wouldn't be trying to convince Kanda to give the Noah a chance because he may have changed and Lavi thought the man was good...

In short, this whole mess was all Lavi's fault. Kanda knew he would have been able to shove aside his 'feelings' if it hadn't been for the rage he felt when Mikk had attacked him, the emotion he would not name (it wasn't worry, he didn't worry about anything and least of all annoying beansprouts who were determined to die in a messy, painful way out of reach of any help) he had felt before Allen and Lavi had returned to HQ with the unconscious and injured Noah, and the hot bitterness that wasn't jealously that he felt whenever Allen tried to subtly convince him to 'make up' with Lavi or when Allen claimed that he believed Lavi wholeheartedly and thought Mikk had turned over a new leaf.

It was all Lavi's fault. The damn rabbit could deal with the consequences.

It was all Lavi's fault, but at the same time it wasn't.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working and he growled in frustration. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable, and then the sound of the door opening reached his ears.

His eyes shot open and he jerked his gaze towards the sound. He put on one of his fiercest expressions, glaring instant death at the idiot who had dared intrude as he opened his mouth to spew venom and hurl insults at whoever it was that was interrupting his as of yet unsuccessful meditation. The words caught in his throat as he saw who it was that stood in the door.

His glare lost some of its heat and he turned away from the determined beansprout in the doorway with a quiet 'che'.

"What the hell do you want, moyashi?" he asked coldly, closing his eyes again to better ignore Allen. The other Exorcist didn't acknowledge his cold attitude and walked into the room, silver eyes bright with indignation. Kanda could hear the footsteps, heavier and louder than was normal for the white-haired Exorcist, as the British boy crossed the room to stand directly in front of him.

He continued to ignore the younger male, pretending to meditate and attempting to ignore the presence hovering above him. He was quite successful until Allen started to call his name.

"Kanda."

The first time he withstood well enough, even though it was impossible to pretend the moyashi didn't exist when the younger Exorcist was talking to him. Kanda tried anyway, scowling.

"Kanda!"

The Japanese man's scowl deepened. He didn't even know why the dumbass Brit had to bother him while he was trying to meditate, though he could hazard a guess if he had to. He didn't want to and said dumbass was becoming even harder to ignore.

"Moyashi," he growled, picking up Mugen and unsheathing it in one quick motion. He opened his eyes and leveled the blade at the younger Exorcist's throat before the other had a chance to react. "You touch me again and I'll cut your fucking throat."

Allen frowned, keeping his eyes warily on the sharp edge while he let go of Kanda's shoulder and backed up half a step. Satisfied that his message had gotten across, Kanda resheathed the blade and laid it on the ground between himself and the white-haired boy. He was about to close his eyes again when Allen suddenly darted forward and snatched Mugen from the ground, moving the sword behind his back and out of Kanda's immediate reach.

The swordsman was on his feet instantly, snarling in wordless rage as he advanced towards the other Exorcist. Allen glared back at him, refusing to be cowed by the expression on the older teen's face. He held his ground, tightening his grip on the sword he held.

"Now will you listen to me?" he demanded almost petulantly, craning his neck to stare Kanda in the eye - the Japanese man was taller than he was and close enough that looking straight ahead would put him eye-to-well-defined-chest and that was hardly intimidating. Staring up at Kanda rather than down at him wasn't very intimidating either, but...

"What. The hell. Do. You. Want?" Kanda responded, treating Allen to his most deadly expression. Allen stared defiantly back, keeping his arms relaxed enough to react instantly should the swordsman decide to try and retrieve his weapon.

"Why are you being so cruel to Lavi?" he asked, voice slightly indignant but also somewhat curious. Kanda's lips thinned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," he hissed. Without warning he shifted, moving around to Allen's right side and reaching for Mugen. Allen turned as well, keeping his body in between the swordsman and the Innocence. He backed up a step to keep his balance, pivoting almost immediately as Kanda made another grab for his weapon. Both men stopped, each watching the other for a hint of weakness or a moment of inattention.

"Give it back," Kanda demanded, scowling as dangerously as he could to make up for how childish his words were.

"No." The word could have been taunting, but was instead a simple statement of fact and all the more infuriating. The swordsman walked forward threateningly, doing his best to loom over Allen. The white haired boy leaned back, shrinking in on himself almost imperceptibly as he backed towards the wall. He kept his gaze warily on Kanda's arms, wary for any sign of movement as he tightened his grip on Mugen. He was careful to keep the sword completely behind his body, wincing only slightly as the hard metal guard dug into his back. He continued backing up regardless, even leaning back further and stretching his shoulders to try and form a protective guard around the sheathed blade.

Allen's eyes flicked from Kanda's arms to the other Exorcist's eyes. He didn't look away.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he moved forward. He stopped only when he could no longer advance without touching Allen and braced his hands on the wall to either side of the shorter man's head, as much for balance as intimidation and trapping the younger Exorcist in place.

"Give it back now, baka-moyashi," he said, tone quiet but deadly. Allen swallowed heavily, barely daring to breathe; the swordsman was perhaps a hairsbreadth away and the act of respiration was suddenly difficult, though Allen was fairly certain it wasn't fear causing his breath to catch. He kept his emotions off his face, if not under control, quietly thankful he had perfected his poker face years ago.

"I will when you answer my question," he replied, pleased when his voice came out steady. He itched to throw out the usual 'baKanda' after the sentence, but the desire was tempered by the knowledge that no good could come from further antagonizing the Japanese man. "Why are you being so mean to Lavi?"

Kanda's scowl deepened. He kept his mouth firmly shut, letting his glare do the talking for him. There was no fucking way he'd answer that question, especially considering who was asking it.

"Is it because he saved-"

"You don't have a damn clue what you're talking about," Kanda hissed furiously, unconsciously leaning even closer to spit the words directly into the white-haired idiot's face. Allen's breath hitched and he shifted backwards, attempting to become one with the wall behind him. "Now shut the fuck up and give me back my sword."

Allen frowned, shaking his head and giving Kanda an annoyed glare.

"Lavi's your friend, isn't he?" he asked insistently, ignoring the quiet growl that escaped the swordsman at the word 'friend'. "He's been distracted about something lately, really distracted. Lenalee and I are both worried about him and you're not helping, acting like he's the scum of the earth."

Kanda opened his mouth to retort but Allen kept going, silver eyes narrowing further as he pushed forward slightly and brought them nose to nose. Neither realized their position, both too infuriated to notice how close they had gotten.

"None of us even get why you've decided to act like this! All I want is an explanation so we can fix it and start working on what's bothering Lavi - haven't you noticed it? Even if you haven't been around much lately, even you should have noticed-"

Kanda pushed off the wall and spun around, folding his arms and looking up at a distant spot on the ceiling.

"Che. Why should I have noticed anything?" He hadn't noticed Bookman's excessive chores for Lavi or the redhead's absence at meals. He hadn't noticed how thin the idiot was earlier today or how his usual energy had been lacking. He hadn't noticed that the rabbit's green eye seemed dull and distant, as if he was preoccupied, or how all of it had started the night he had brought the goddamn Noah to the Order.

And he hadn't been worried. At all.

"The idiot's no different than before," he bit out scathingly, a spike of anger going through him. With his back turned towards Allen, he didn't realize the white haired boy had stepped away from the wall until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around once more. He glared down at the younger man, keeping his arms firmly crossed as his muscles tensed.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Allen shot back. His hand tightened on Kanda's shoulder, his arm shaking slightly. "You must have noticed it too; something is going on between Tyki Mikk and Lavi. That has to have something to do with how distracted he's been lately. Is that why you're so angry with Lavi?"

"What does that asshole," Kanda stressed the word, putting as much venom as he could into the two syllables. "-have to do with anything?"

"Lavi was distracted before, but after he rescued Tyki is when it became noticeable to everyone - even the people that didn't know him. You didn't ignore Lavi like this until he rescued Tyki," Allen's grip relaxed and he shrugged helplessly, gaze turning concerned and compassionate. "Do you still hate him for what happened on our last mission?"

"You mean that he nearly killed me?" Kanda demanded, ignoring the part of him that wanted to add 'and threatened to go after you' on to his rhetorical question. "We have few enough Exorcists as it is and Lavi brings one of the fucking Noah to the Order! One that has killed Exorcists already and we're just supposed to believe he's had a goddamn change of heart because the rabbit says so?!"

Allen just stared compassionately at him, an understanding look in his eyes. Kanda wanted nothing more than to punch him, just to erase that expression.

"It's all right if you're angry with Tyki, but that's no reason to take it out on Lavi," he said softly, carefully bringing Mugen out from behind his back. Kanda reached for it as soon as it was visible, grabbing onto the sheathed weapon just below the guard and tugging. Allen didn't let go. "I don't quite understand why Lavi did it either, but I think I'm starting to. Even if I didn't, I would try to believe that Tyki's turned over a new leaf because I trust Lavi. Everyone can change." With that he released his hold on Mugen, allowing the swordsman to pull his blade back protectively.

Allen turned towards the door of the room and began heading for it silently. Kanda watched him go warily, one hand gripping Mugen tightly. He'd have to watch for that trick in the future so the moyashi couldn't use it again the next time he wanted to have a talk.

As if reading Kanda's thoughts, Allen suddenly stopped with one hand on he door. He turned back to face Kanda, smile falsely bright.

"Tyki tried to kill me before, too. He would have succeeded if my Innocence hadn't saved me. He tried again when we were in the Ark, but even though he's nearly killed me twice I'm still trying to support Lavi's decision to bring him here. I even went to help rescue him because I trust Lavi." He paused, then turned towards the door and opened it.

"Think about that for a while," he said, stepping out and shutting the door quietly behind himself.

Kanda scowled, staring at the door and half-expecting someone else to burst through and interrupt his meditation time again. His hand was white-knuckled around Mugen as he abruptly turned from the door and moved to the center of the room, once more taking up his customary position for meditation.

The baka-moyashi didn't understand. He could ignore his own injuries if he had to. Kanda wasn't stupid - a Noah who defected from the Earl's side could be a great help to the Order. He knew that Komui and the Science Department were ecstatic with the sheer amount of information they had gained by talking to Mikk. Sacrifices were necessary to win wars, even if the sacrifice was his personal feelings, his grudge, rather than his life. He could accept that. Eventually.

What he couldn't accept and refused to allow...

He scowled.

Allen had made such a casual reference to those incidents. The fucking sprout had almost died twice and he was willing to forgive and forget like the naive idiot he was. He had almost needed to fight the bastard again when Kanda had lost to him on their last mission and there was no way Allen was lucky enough to escape death a third time. The first time he had been saved by his Innocence and the second time Cross had arrived just in time, but Kanda had been the only other Exorcist in the area and he doubted the white haired boy's Innocence would save him again. Depending on what type of injuries Mikk inflicted and how many, the Innocence might not even have been able to save the younger Exorcist's life.

And Allen was willing to just move on and put the past behind him, nevermind that this could be some really elaborate (so elaborate Kanda wasn't going to bother figuring the logic of it out) plot for Mikk to earn the beansprout's trust and then kill him.

There was no way Kanda was letting that happen.

No way in hell.

Not that he was worried or anything. Worrying was for lesser mortals.

Allen could be as naive as he liked, but Kanda wasn't buying it until he had proof. Real proof, not just Lavi's word. There was some things the Japanese swordsman just wasn't interested in risking, no matter if everyone else in the Order seemed mostly convinced of Mikk's good intentions.

He carefully shoved the nagging voice in the back of his mind - the one that kept asking annoying questions about why he was so angry with Mikk over a certain white-haired bean and what that might mean - into a mental box and wrapped it with chains and padlocks before stabbing the box repeatedly. He didn't need those sorts of questions and he certainly didn't need the answers either.

Though, he amended the thought quietly, maybe he could consider the answer later. Much later.

As he settled down to meditate, brief flashbacks of his verbal fight with Allen kept playing in his head. Most annoying was the several too-short moments when he had pinned the white-haired idiot to a wall, noses and chests just barely touching and the scent of mitarashi dango thick and sweet on Allen's breath.

For some reason, that scene would not leave him alone and, most peculiarly, he had a sudden craving for dango.

He scowled.

He hated sweets.

TBC…

A/N: I did not originally plan on there being Yullen in AGoP. They sort of forced their way into the story…

I hope we all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 22 will be out as soon as I can get it written and beta'd. Reviews fuel the process, so please take a moment or two and let me know what you thought.

IMPORTANT NOTE CONCERNING NEXT CHAPTER:

To Those Readers on Fanfiction(dot)net: Please, I'm very, very sick of people Favoriting this story or me and then not reviewing. (Especially when people put me and AGoP on their Favorites and Alerts without a single word to me.) Please, if you're planning on Favoriting or Alerting, review and tell me why you're Favoriting or Alerting my story. I swear to God, I almost didn't post this chapter tonight because as I was doing Review Replies (halfway through) someone (who shall remain nameless thanks to my better nature) Favorited AGoP and neglected to review. (To those of you who do review every chapter: you guys are awesome, totally amazing, and I'm lucky (Lucky) to have such loyal fans.)


	22. Mirror, Mirror

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes. Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn, SisterWicked, and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Starting from now, I will be posting the uncut versions of my chapters on FF(dot)net. I will be going back to the other censored chapters and replacing them with the uncut versions.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

As he settled down to meditate, brief flashbacks of his verbal fight with Allen kept playing in his head. Most annoying was the several too-short moments when he had pinned the white-haired idiot to a wall, noses and chests just barely touching and the scent of mitarashi dango thick and sweet on Allen's breath.

For some reason, that scene would not leave him alone and, most peculiarly, he had a sudden craving for dango.

He scowled.

He hated sweets.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 22

Mirror, Mirror

Lavi walked down the darkened hallways of the Order, hands in his pockets. His face was blank and impassive, eyes downcast as he walked aimlessly.

Well, perhaps not totally aimlessly.

He sighed, not really paying attention to his feet. His body knew where it was going, which left his mind free to think about other things. He snorted quietly at the thought.

His body definitely knew where he was going.

His footsteps slowed, then stopped. His forehead creased as he frowned, more in thought and - though he'd rather not admit it to anyone, especially himself - slight hurt than displeasure. He was angry, somewhere under the hurt and partial numbness that had crept in after lunch.

He hadn't been sure if Bookman had known it was Lavi who had brought Tyki to the Order; at least, he hadn't been sure until today when Kanda had thrown his actions in his face and let the Finders sitting within earshot in on the information. By dinner the information had spread to the point where conversation stilled when he walked into a room and eyes followed him when he moved.

Bookman, of course, had already heard. That man had ears and eyes everywhere.

When Lavi had returned to the room he shared with the old man, Bookman had been working at his desk. The old Panda had looked at him only once when Lavi had first entered the room. His gaze had been cold and distant, disapproval radiating from him silently.

Then the old man had turned back to his work, occasionally muttering something about a few ancient wars and something that, disturbingly enough, sounded like ruminations on whether or not their time at the Order would need to be cut short.

After three hours of that, Lavi had left. Fled, more like, but he preferred not to think about it.

He really should end his visits to Tyki before Bookman found out (or at least before he had concrete evidence) but he already knew he didn't have the strength to do that. He would just have to try his best, and while he could, he wanted to see the Noah, be with him one more time.

He looked up, walking forward again and letting his feet carry him on the route he had traveled so many times in his thoughts during the past week, traveling on the path he had set for himself months ago.

hr

Lavi silently pushed open the door to Tyki's room. The hooded Finders had let him pass without a word, though he could feel the two men watching him speculatively. He hadn't met their eyes.

As soon as the door was closed they would cease to matter. Cease to exist, really, though Lavi knew he was just kidding himself with that line of thought. They would still be there on the other side of the door, listening for anything they could use to fuel the rumor mill.

Sighing quietly, he stepped through the open doorway and shoved the door closed behind himself. He was half tempted to lock it, since he hadn't been specifically told not to this time, but he doubted that would go over well with the guards and nothing would be more embarrassing than for the two Finders outside to break down the door in order to get into the room if they heard anything... strange.

Lavi began toeing off his shoes for something to do as his face heated at the memory. He wasn't sure exactly how loud they had been last time, but he was aware that during the course of their... activities that night he had forgotten to keep quiet. He hoped the Finders hadn't heard anything and that seemed likely since he hadn't heard anything and any definitive proof connecting Tyki to an Exorcist (especially 'romantically') would have spread through the Order in less than a day. He stepped out of his boots and nudged them over to the side of the door with his foot, making sure they were out of the way.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting his gaze from the floor.

Tyki apparently hadn't noticed him come in. Lavi smiled slightly. The Noah was standing by the window, leaning slightly against the wall and windowsill as he looked out into the night sky. The older man was apparently absorbed in thought, though Lavi couldn't be sure without seeing the other man's face.

His eyes lingered on the man's slumped shoulders. His smile faded and disappeared and he glanced at the floor for a moment before swallowing and looking back up. He stepped forward, letting his foot make a soft noise on the stone floor.

Tyki's shoulders tensed for a split second before they were forcefully relaxed and the man turned around, a look of wariness not completely hidden by the mask of nonchalance he wore. Surprise flickered briefly over that mask and just as quickly the Noah adopted a seductive smirk and leaned his back against the window. The chain connecting the manacles around his wrists seemed to glow in the moonlight coming in from the window. Tyki's eyes didn't travel over the redhead's body, but they didn't need to. The heat in Tyki's eyes as his gaze bore into Lavi's was hint enough.

The redhead grinned slightly, knowing his expression probably looked strained. Seeing the older man just now had raised a question in his mind, one that was lightly nagging at him now and had probably been buried in the back of his mind for some time.

"Do you miss them?" he asked. The words sounded loud in his ears. Tyki frowned slightly, straightening up and moving towards the redhead without haste, his expression somewhere between confusion, surprise, and feigned disinterest.

"'Them', lovely?" he asked, turning towards the small night table next to the bed and opening the drawer. A twinge of bitterness tightened Lavi's chest for a moment, but he fought the urge to go over by the man and slam the drawer shut. The lotion could wait - or was it that they weren't supposed to talk? Lavi was only there for one thing, after all, and it wasn't conversation. Half of him almost didn't mind only being here for one thing; probably the half that was dedicated to the way of the Bookmen and knew this couldn't be anything else.

Swallowing the bitter feeling, he compromised between his urges. He walked across the room towards the bed, not looking at the Noah.

"The other Noah. Your... family," he said awkwardly, sitting down. The sound of Tyki rummaging through the drawer was audible for a few more seconds before the sound of wood scraping wood replaced it. The older man had apparently found what he was looking for and had closed the drawer. The redhead raised his eyes, expecting to see the bottle of lotion in the older man's hand as he turned around.

To his surprise, the Pleasure held the deck of playing cards Lavi had abandoned after their last encounter.

"My 'family'..." Tyki repeated slowly, a hint of amusement in his voice as he sat down on the mattress next to the Exorcist. "No. I don't miss them. Perhaps I miss the freedom to move and do as I please, but I don't miss their company."

His eyes seemed to soften in something like regret but before Lavi could make certain, the expression was gone and Tyki was smiling seductively at him again. He began to shuffle the cards expertly, apparently paying no attention to the motions.

"Do you miss your family, Lavi?" Tyki asked, tone conversational as he shuffled. "Bookman is not your father, is he? Perhaps your grandfather, but-"

"I don't," Lavi said shortly, looking away from the olive-skinned hands shuffling the deck. He absently put a hand to his eyepatch, running his fingers over the cloth and the band holding it in place. "I never knew them. Bookman took me in when I was very young, so I don't remember them at all."

That was a lie. He could remember them, though vaguely, and what he could remember he'd rather not dwell on.

He could sense Tyki's eyes following the motion of his fingers and self-consciously jerked his hand away from his face. Silence fell, broken only by the sound of the Noah shuffling. Lavi shoved his thoughts away and looked back towards the older man. Their eyes met for a moment, a second of quiet semi-understanding, then both looked away. Lavi's gaze dropped to study the cards being shuffled once more while Tyki looked down towards the mattress.

After a long minute, Tyki finally stopped shuffling.

"Would you like to play?" he asked, already moving to begin dealing the cards. Lavi hesitated, then reached out slowly and laid his hand on top of the Pleasure's.

"No," he said, tightening his grip slightly when the older man tensed briefly in surprise. The redhead looked up, meeting the Noah's eyes with a guarded expression. He tugged gently on the hand he held, pulling the Portuguese man closer. "I don't think we need to play anymore, do we?"

He tried to keep his voice light, but the question was serious. The Noah could hear just how serious in Lavi's tone. He relaxed his hands, slipping one from beneath the redhead's grip and lifting it to gently cup the Exorcist's face. He leaned forward, Lavi moving to meet him halfway. Their lips met in a kiss more sweet and tender than any they had yet shared, born of that semi-understanding they had reached a few moments ago. Lavi let his eye drift closed, trying to enjoy the kiss for what it was and ignore the tight pain in his chest the gentle brush of lips caused.

This had to be a lie... but maybe not as much of a lie as the previous soft kisses had been, since there could be an understanding between them. This kiss was just 'understanding', not 'feeling'. Mutual understanding wasn't 'feeling', was it? Was he allowed to have this at least?

If not, then he supposed it was just one more black mark against him.

Tyki broke the kiss first, before it had the chance to get heated. The Noah pulled back, hand slipping from Lavi's cheek as he turned to put the cards on the night table. Lavi watched him, heart still aching and his lips tingling in the aftermath of the kiss. He was half tempted to lift a hand to touch his mouth but fought the urge down. He watched as Tyki opened up the drawer once more and rummaged around briefly before locating and grabbing the bottle of lotion. The Noah placed it on top of the bedside table and shoved the drawer shut. The chains clinked with the rapid movement, the sound banishing thoughts of the kiss from his mind.

'"Perhaps I miss the freedom..."'

Tyki was a prisoner here. The Noah didn't have many - or any - options with some things. He couldn't let himself forget that.

The older man turned to face the redhead once more, his dark eyes lustful though the desire was tempered by something that seemed softer. Lavi refused to think about what that something was, drawing in a shaky breath as Tyki reached for him again. The Exorcist moved forward willingly, shifting his weight more firmly onto the mattress and putting one hand down to help himself balance as he leaned forward to meet Tyki's mouth as the older man moved closer.

Tyki's lips met his, still gentle but more demanding with an edge of heat that sent a thrill of desire through the redhead's body. Almost before the Pleasure's tongue asked for entrance into his mouth, Lavi parted his lips. The Noah tasted him slowly, tongue moving as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy the taste and feel of each other. Lavi moaned lightly, unconsciously moving even closer to the older man's body and shutting his eye.

A hand settled on the side of his head, pulling him more firmly towards the Noah and then sliding backwards. Fingers tugged at something - the knot holding his eyepatch on, he figured out a moment later as the patch came loose - and then slid through his hair, underneath his bandanna. Both patch and bandanna were lifted up over his head and tossed aside.

For once, Lavi didn't move to grab the black patch that had been covering his eye. He did break the kiss somewhat uncertainly, moving back slightly and opening his eyes. He was still close enough to Tyki that their breath mingled between them, but far enough away that he could see the man's entire face. He watched the Pleasure's expression, unable to find anything but want and that soft emotion he refused to name. Naming it would change this into something he couldn't throw away when the time came.

Tyki leaned in again, brown eyes shutting, and gently pressed his lips to Lavi's cheek. He moved again and the redhead instinctively closed his eyes. There was soft pressure on the eyelid of his cursed eye, just enough to let him know where Tyki's lips were before that soft pressure moved, sliding up to kiss the ridge where his eyebrow should have been. The Noah's hands were cupping his face, keeping him in place firmly but not harshly while the older man's lips slid to softly kiss the corner of Lavi's eye. The redhead was tense in the Noah's hold, straining just slightly against it in an unconscious attempt to move away.

Lavi swallowed heavily, shaking from something that wasn't lust. He tentatively reached out with both hands, grabbing on to the Noah's shoulders and then pushing. He jerked his head away from the other's soft touch at the same moment, turning his face towards the mattress before opening his eyes. His throat felt tight, as if a lump of some sort was blocking the flow of air. He swallowed around it.

Tyki didn't move. He held perfectly still and Lavi refused to look up and see the man's expression. Something - an instinct? - told him that looking up would be a very bad idea though he couldn't pinpoint why that was.

The redhead relaxed a fraction after a few moments and took a deep breath, trying to will his muscles to relax completely. They wouldn't. He took another deep breath, trying to calm down. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt light, like each of those soft kisses had stolen a heavy weight from him and that couldn't be a good sign. Not if he was going to break this off, which he was. Definitely. Before Bookman found out.

Absolutely.

The feeling of being in something resembling conventional views of Heaven, of Paradise, were bad signs. Lavi frantically shoved the feeling down, bringing himself back to reality by reminding himself of exactly why he was there.

He was there to fulfill Tyki's needs. He was there to make a few more memories so he could enjoy them later, once the Noah was beyond his reach. There was no way this could continue forever. He couldn't let himself get any more attached than he was now and if those sorts of kisses continued...

Those soft kisses... didn't seem like lies, but they had to be. Their eventual but inevitable separation would be too painful otherwise.

"What..." the redhead asked slowly, voice choked. He swallowed heavily, hands tightening on the Noah's shoulders. "What are... why..."

_What are you thinking?_

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Lavi bit his lower lip, swallowing his questions. He couldn't know the answers to those, not when the answers were just as dangerous as Tyki's soft kisses. He consciously loosened his grip on the Noah's shoulders, aware that the older man hadn't moved at all during his brief mental struggle. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes meeting the Pleasure's fleetingly before he turned his gaze to the man's lips.

Tyki's eyes were dangerous too.

The redhead slid his hands to the front of the Portuguese man's shirt, grabbing large handfuls and pulling the Noah to him. He heard a slight grunt of surprise at the action but ignored it, more intent on pressing his lips to Tyki's as passionately as he could. He reached down inside himself for the memories of what the older man could do with his hands, with his mouth, memories of how the other's touch affected him physically. He drew up those feelings and poured them into the kiss, trying to change the painful sweetness of the moment into something a great deal hotter and less personal. It was safer.

Tyki's shock at Lavi's forwardness allowed the Exorcist to dominate the kiss for once and the redhead intended to take advantage. It was his tongue that brushed against soft lips and slid in between them when they opened. It was his tongue that coaxed the other man to action, moving against the slick muscle in Tyki's mouth with all the skill the older man had taught him in the course of their involvement.

At the first brush of his tongue, the Noah began reacting. Tyki's hands settled on Lavi's hips, pulling the younger man closer. The Pleasure started to take control of the kiss, using his greater skill and experience to slowly shift dominance from the redhead to himself and just as slowly began to gentle the exchange.

Lavi made a small noise, both frantic and irritated. His grip tightened on Tyki's shirt and he arched his back, pressing himself to the Noah's body and gently - still somewhat shy - rocking against it. He moaned lightly at the friction, breaking the kiss as his body finally reacted to the older man in a way he could allow and not analyze. Tyki growled softly, then suddenly pushed Lavi backwards and pinned him to the bed as he claimed his mouth once again.

This kiss was not gentle or soft. It was passionate, lustful, impersonal. It was allowed, more permissible than anything else in this twisted relationship had been.

Lavi felt something inside his chest relax - or perhaps 'let go' was more appropriate, since there was a sudden sharp longing and an emptiness where that disconcerting lightness and warmth had been several moments ago. He allowed himself to be pinned to the mattress, arching his body to press himself against the Noah on top of him.

Tyki broke the kiss and ground down harshly against him, drawing a low gasp from the redhead's lips.

"Fine," the Noah said, voice slightly rough though with what emotion Lavi couldn't tell. "If this is the way you want it..."

The Exorcist wasn't given time to wonder what the older man meant before his lips were once again claimed. He could feel Tyki's hands slide to his waist, tugging impatiently at his shirt and pulling it free of his pants. The redhead loosened his grip on the Noah's shirt, moving his hands under Tyki's arms to clutch at his shoulders from behind.

The Pleasure's mouth separated from his with a wet smacking sound, tongues still touching for the briefest of instants after their lips parted. The redhead was breathing heavily and the brunet moved down the younger man's body to his waist. He put his lips to Lavi's belt buckle and settled his hands at the Exorcist's hips before slowly moving upwards. The redhead drew in a sharp breath as the Noah's hands began to slide up his sides. The cooler metal of the cuffs and chain dragged across Lavi's skin and created a sharp contrast with Tyki's mouth as the older man pressed open-mouthed kisses to Lavi's abdomen.

The Exorcist squirmed when the Pleasure pressed his lips to the redhead's navel, tongue dipping inside in mimicry of what another part of the Portuguese man would be doing to Lavi's body later. The younger man wiggled, moving one of his arms under his body to prop himself up as he reached for the head of dark hair with his other.

With a sudden surge of motion, Tyki moved up his body and shoved him down. The Noah kissed him roughly, biting then sucking at his lower lip before forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Lavi made a small noise of frustration and distress, half whimper and half moan. The sound was lost, swallowed by the tongue ravishing him thoroughly and the hot mouth insistently pressed to his.

Just as he was beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of air, Tyki broke the kiss and moved back down his body. Lavi laid on the bed, breathing heavily through lips that were kiss-bruised and swollen. He moaned when the Noah's tongue drew a lazy circle around his nipple, purposefully avoiding the peak of the hardening nub, then drew the chain across the redhead's chest harshly enough to draw faint red lines of abraded skin where the links were not quite smooth. The Exorcist jerked backwards in surprise, hips bucking instinctively though Lavi couldn't say if the motion was to try and get Tyki off of him or for the friction against his hardening manhood. He was reminded uncomfortably of a day not too long ago when he had been in a similar position, one where he wasn't sure whether to push the Pleasure away or not. That day in the alley when his inability to decide on a course of action had caused him so much pain...

The Noah chuckled darkly, running his tongue along one of the long, thin scratches and causing it to sting.

"Tyki-" Lavi managed to say, ending in a strangled moan when a hand slipped down to rub him through his pants. Tyki's tongue and mouth made a path of hash nips and licks that were barely soothing up his neck to his ear. Once there the older man drew Lavi's earring and earlobe into his mouth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. The redhead cried out, more in surprise than pain as he lifted his hands to push the Pleasure away.

The older man's hand instantly went to the Exorcist's mouth, covering it and squeezing the flesh of the redhead's cheeks into his teeth. Tyki's mouth released his ear, but the man didn't move away.

"Quiet, Exorcist," the Noah whispered, stroking him more firmly through his pants. Lavi squirmed uncomfortably. "Unless you want to give those Finders outside a show or force me to find a better use for your mouth."

The words weren't said kindly and Lavi mutely shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any words through the hand that gagged him. Tyki released him and he winced, working to ease the pain caused the indentations of his teeth on the inside of his cheek. A pang of something went through him at the term of address the Noah had used, something a lot like pain. He opened his mouth to protest the rough treatment but was once again cut off by the Pleasure.

"Arms," Tyki said coolly, pulling at Lavi's shirt and clearly intending to yank it over his head. The redhead complied unhappily, dropping his hands from the older man's shoulders and moving them above his head. He arched his body into a concave bow, allowing the brunet to pull the shirt over his arms and head. The Exorcist tilted his head up expectantly afterwards, half-hoping for a kiss as a reminder that the Noah could be gentle, not just coldly lustful. His silent request went unanswered as Tyki's hands went to the redhead's belt and began undoing it with quick, uncaring motions.

Something in Lavi's chest tightened, a sudden surge of regret spurring him to action. He used one arm to push himself to a sitting position while the other hand moved to cover the Portuguese man's hands, both of which had stilled when the younger man had begun to move.

Lavi swallowed heavily, looking at his hand as he slowly tightened his grip rather than look at the Pleasure's face.

"Stop," he said, a bit unnecessarily as the Noah wasn't moving. "This isn't - I didn't..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

The mattress shifted slightly as Tyki moved, untangling his hand from Lavi's grip and the redhead's belt. The Exorcist let him, still not looking up. He felt the brunet move closer and then felt a hand carefully grip his chin. The hand firmly lifted his head, forcing him to look up though Lavi did his best to keep his gaze averted. He wasn't sure what he'd see if he met Tyki's eyes.

Lips were pressed to his, unyielding and firm but not as harsh as before, nor as soft as the kisses that had scared Lavi before that. The younger man slowly relaxed, tentatively returning the kiss. The Portuguese man pulled back a moment later, making certain to catch Lavi's gaze this time.

"What's wrong, Exorcist?" he asked, voice and expression guarded. "I thought you didn't like me gentle. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Tyki's voice said that he knew perfectly well that wasn't what Lavi had wanted, but the redhead shook his head anyway.

Tyki moved in again, pressing his lips to the Exorcist's once more and kissing him softly, sweetly, with the same care and gentleness that had frightened the redhead earlier. Lavi trembled slightly, struck by the stark contrast of Tyki now and Tyki five minutes ago. He willed himself to not respond, putting his hands to the Noah's shoulders and pushing gently. Tyki backed off, a small sigh of frustration escaping his lips.

"Which is it?" the older man asked. "Do you want me to take you like you're just some random person I picked up off the street or would you rather I hold you gently and whisper soft nothings in your ear?" His tone was bitter and ever so slightly mocking. Lavi flinched minutely, mistaking the cause of that bitterness.

The redhead fought the urge to look away, chest tightening further. He didn't know why the Noah's tone had come as a shock; he knew he could never have a real relationship with the older man and not just because Bookman wouldn't allow it. Tyki wouldn't have allowed it either.

"Neither," he replied finally, taking a deep breath. "Just..."

He released it, leaning in to touch his lips to the Noah's with a calculated mix of emotions. Too gentle was dangerous, too harsh was no good, both too painful in their own way. He was a firm presence against Tyki's mouth, letting his lust dominate the kiss and letting only some of his feelings be displayed through the action.

The brunet didn't move except to open his mouth slightly when Lavi's tongue brushed against it in a silent plea for forgiveness and reciprocation. The redhead felt his way through the kiss clumsily, a bit unnerved at the older man's lack of response. When it became clear that the man would not respond at all, Lavi drew back.

"Just... like this," he finished somewhat lamely, beginning to remove his hands from Tyki's shoulders. A hand caught one of his wrists, not letting him withdraw entirely. Lavi's eyes widened as the kiss was returned, lips pressing his with the same amount of lust and caring he had used on the older man.

"'This'," Tyki echoed, breaking the kiss and staring into the redhead's eyes with an unreadable gaze. "I can do it this way."

Lavi nodded quickly, almost nervous, then leaned in for the second familiar kiss the Noah offered him. He gently tugged his wrist from the older man's loose grip, dropping both hands to Tyki's waist and pulling at the material of the Noah's shirt to free it from his pants. Once it was loose, he slid his hands up under the cloth and laid them flat on the Portuguese man's chest. He ran his hands over Tyki's soft skin, tracing the lines of defined muscles and smooth planes he could remember the sight of perfectly. The Noah 'hmm'd encouragingly, one hand resting on the redhead's hip and the other running gently up and down the younger man's side.

Lavi shifted closer, shyly slipping his hands down to the older man's pants and fumbling with the button. Tyki's lips moved from the Exorcist's mouth, trailing slowly up his face towards the redhead's usually covered eye. Lavi tensed slightly, hands stilling briefly as his mind flashed back to the soft (near reverent?) kisses his cursed eye had received not even thirty minutes ago. He hastily resumed his task - getting the Pleasure out of his pants - and shut his eyes as Tyki's lips reached the hard ridge of bone just under his eye.

As those lips began to slide up further, Lavi inwardly flinched and shifted away from the Noah. To cover up the unintentional motion, the redhead leaned forward almost immediately. He moved around Tyki's head, dropping his face to the Portuguese man's neck and kissing the column of flesh tentatively.

Lavi could feel Tyki pause for a moment, then a hand slide up his back to tug gently on the hair at the back of his head. He allowed himself to be pulled, making eye contact with the older man for an instant before he lifted a hand. He grabbed Tyki's wrist and pulled the man's hand away from his head, dropping his gaze to the buttons of the Noah's white shirt. Lavi moved to begin undoing them, but Tyki caught his wrists.

"Look at me, Lavi," the brunet commanded quietly. Lavi did as he was told, face heating as he tried to subtly tug his wrists free. Tyki just looked at him for a moment before his grip tightened and he looked over the redhead's shoulder towards the wall. His face broke out into a grin. The Exorcist wasn't allowed time to wonder at the expression before the Pleasure released his wrists, one hand going to the redhead's shoulder and the other dropping to his hip.

"Turn around," Tyki said, tugging on his shoulder and pushing at his hip. Confused, Lavi once again did as instructed. He turned slowly, keeping his gaze on the Noah for as long as he could more for reassurance than lack of trust. There was an oddly intent gleam in the older man's dark eyes, Lavi noted, then the movement of his body forced his head to turn as well.

When he finally directed his gaze towards the wall Tyki had looked at over his shoulder, his breath caught in his throat for an instant before he realized what he was seeing.

"A mirror?" he asked, confused. He stared at his reflection, flushing a bit with embarrassment at his semi-clothed state, and then lifted his focus to his face in the mirror.

He half-lifted his hand towards his face then paused. That seemed to be some sort of cue to the Noah behind him; Tyki reached forward and tugged the Exorcist backwards, drawing a startled yelp from the redhead as the brunet pulled him close to his chest. One of the Pleasure's arms snaked around Lavi's waist while the other came up under the younger man's arm and rested across his chest, the hand lightly gripping the redhead's opposite shoulder. The chain connecting the manacles was pulled taut and dug into the redhead's back a bit, but he barely noticed. Most of his attention was focused on the contrast between his own tanned skin and the olive color of the older man as well as the lust-darkened brown eyes he could see watching him in the mirror. Not only those sights, either; the Exorcist could feel something hard pressing against him intimately. Lavi's flush deepened.

"What's with the mirror?" he asked, shifting a bit. Tyki groaned softly, arms tightening their hold, and the redhead stopped, face now matching the shade of his hair.

"What do you see, lovely?" the Noah asked. The Pleasure moved his hand from Lavi's shoulder and gently touched his cheek, coaxing the Exorcist to turn towards him. Lavi did, not breaking the eye contact he held with the older man through the mirror. Slowly, Tyki stretched slightly to press his lips to the corner of the redhead's cursed eye. "This is something I thought about trying with you after your last... visit."

"Oh?" Lavi asked, unconsciously edging away from the Noah as the older man's lips traced the ridge of bone above his eye and then slid down his cheek. Tyki's grip tightened and Lavi stilled, allowing the brunet to continue to run his lips down the side of the redhead's face. The Noah soon broke away, smiling seductively at the Exorcist via the mirror.

"You've never seen what you look like when someone else touches you, have you?" Tyki asked rhetorically, sliding his hand from the Exorcist's hip down slowly. Lavi squirmed, more in anticipation than discomfort, as the older man's hand slipped lower and lower. He gave a small gasp, staring as through transfixed into the mirror, as olive-skinned fingers played with the button on his jeans and gently pushed it backwards through the buttonhole. Those same fingers slowly pulled the zipper down and the redhead almost jumped in surprise when a hand touched his hardening flesh; watching himself and Tyki in the mirror had divorced his mind from the reality, as though he were a voyeur watching another couple touch each other and wasn't actually participating. The firm touch on his manhood brought reality back and he moaned, arching into the touch as Tyki began moving his hand.

"Watch yourself in the mirror, lovely," Tyki murmured into his ear, caressing the redhead's chest with his free hand. His fingertips idly traced the hardened peaks of the younger man's nipples, lazily drawing random designs on the smooth skin. Lavi nodded, vaguely wondering why the Noah would tell him to watch when it was clear that he could not tear his eyes away from the hands touching his body. Wasn't he already watching?

As if sensing his thoughts, the Pleasure chuckled. The sound reverberated through Lavi's body as well and he leaned back to press himself more firmly against the older man's chest, moving his hips slightly to rub against the hardness he could feel touching him intimately. Tyki groaned softly, bucking lightly into the motions of the redhead's hips before he removed his hand from the Exorcist's pants and gently gripped his chin.

"I meant watch your face. I want you to see the face you make when I touch you." The Noah locked eyes with him for a moment then deliberately looked away. He moved both of his hands to Lavi's hips and began pushing the material of his pants and underwear down. The redhead arched slightly to help the Portuguese man pull the clothing off, pulling both articles off (and snagging his socks) himself when Tyki could no longer reach. Lavi settled back against the Noah's chest after dropping his clothing off the side of the bed, only then catching sight of his reflection and blushing hotly at his exposed state. Somehow seeing himself naked and in bed with someone else was more embarrassing than simply being naked and in bed with someone else.

Especially when that someone else was unashamedly staring at him via the mirror's reflection, holding his hips and grinding something hard lightly against his ass. His flush deepened and he lifted his hands, moving to cover himself when suddenly his wrists were grabbed. He tried to tug them free, but to no avail.

"Don't cover yourself. You were never embarrassed about being naked in front of me before..." Tyki said in his ear, chuckling quietly again as though he had known Lavi would react in such a manner. The Noah pressed his manhood more firmly to the redhead's backside, groaning softly. "Keep watching the mirror, lovely. I want you to see your expression when I do this."

Lavi opened his mouth to ask what the Pleasure had planned, but his words were cut off by a deep moan when his wrists were suddenly released and Tyki's hands dropped to play with the sensitive flesh in between the redhead's legs. Lavi arched into the touches, moaning quietly and letting his hands fall to grip the material of the sheets on the other side of the Noah's legs. Remembering the brunet's quiet order he kept his eyes open, slowly lifting his gaze from where the older man's hands were caressing him to his face. His mouth was open, quiet or inaudible sounds escaping it with every stroke of the Noah's skilled hands. His face was red, flushed with embarrassment and passion, and his eyes-

Well, his green eye was darkened by lust, as he had expected. He avoided looking at his other eye, knowing that he would see an ugly collection of scars and an iris that wouldn't stay one color unless he was using one of the abilities. He looked away, gaze moving to focus on Tyki's face rather than his own. The Pleasure was watching him with an oddly intent expression. Lavi looked away from him as well, pushing back against the brunet's manhood with a needy whine.

"You're still dressed," the redhead said, slightly breathless and trying to sound disapproving. Tyki 'hmm'd in acknowledgement, removing his hands from the Exorcist's hardened flesh. Lavi moaned quietly in disappointment then stiffened in surprise when one of the hands came up to gently trace the scars around his cursed eye. The Noah's other hand pressed against his sternum, preventing him from moving.

"'Lovely'..." the brunet said, making eye contact with the Exorcist through the mirror's reflection. "I've never once thought it didn't suit you."

Lavi stilled completely, the implications of those words hitting him hard. He drew in a shaky breath, lifting one of his hands and placing it gently over the olive-skinned hand next to his eye. Tyki allowed him to pull the hand from his face, the Noah turning his wrist so that their palms could touch and fingers could lace together. The redhead swallowed, moving his gaze from the mirror to stare at their clasped hands.

Somehow this felt more intimate than anything else they had done and it terrified him.

Heart in his throat, he pulled his hand away. He covered it with his other hand and held both clasped to his chest, not looking in the mirror or at the man seated directly behind him. He willed his heart to calm down, shocked and a bit afraid that such a simple sentence, one keen observation, could affect him so much.

He hadn't thought that anyone but Bookman realized that he considered his cursed eye a disfigurement and he was fairly certain that even Bookman didn't know that Lavi would have preferred a blind but otherwise normal eye to the multicolored thing he currently had. He wanted a face unmarred by burn scars, one he wouldn't refuse to look at in the mirror without an eyepatch.

At least, one he had refused to look at until now.

He lifted his gaze from his clasped hands to the mirror, looking at his reflection. He could see the Noah behind him watching him quietly, seeming to recognize that this was an important moment for the redhead. Silently grateful, Lavi turned his full attention to the face he could see reflected in the mirror. He put a hand to his cursed eye, covering it, then moved his hand and slowly trailed his fingers over the scarred flesh.

It would never be pretty in any sense of the word - or 'lovely', for that matter - but maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Maybe, if he spent more time with Tyki, he could learn to look in the mirror without that damned patch-

He cut the thought off there, dropping his hand from his face as though burned by the scars and mentally slapping himself. He suddenly felt unbalanced, like the world was tilting and gravity no longer pulled straight down but was tugging him sideways.

Impulsively, he turned around and pressed a soft kiss to the Noah's lips. He didn't give the man a chance to respond before pulling back, looking him in the eyes and speaking.

"Thank you." He wasn't sure if the Noah knew exactly what he had done to deserve the thanks or if the man had been operating on some unconscious clues the redhead hadn't been aware he was giving, but he felt the need to say the words. Even if this feeling of acceptance couldn't last or if the Noah was just playing a part to get him to come back, for making him feel that his eye's appearance wasn't something to be ashamed of the least he could do was say 'thank you'.

Tyki leaned forward and captured his lips again, keeping the contact as chaste as Lavi's kiss moments ago had been.

"It was my pleasure, Lavi," he said as they broke apart. At the mention of 'pleasure', Lavi flushed. He glanced downwards, looking at the older man's - likely uncomfortably tight - pants.

"You're a bit overdressed," he replied, moving his hands to the button and zipper. Tyki groaned as the redhead's hands brushed the bulge, shifting a bit to generate more friction.

"So why don't you remedy that?" the brunet asked, capturing the Exorcist's face with his hands and kissing him heatedly. Lavi's moan was muffled by the older man's lips and he fumbled with the fasteners of the Noah's pants, tugging the button free and pulling down the zip as quickly as he could with shaking hands. Tyki let out a sigh of appreciation as he was freed from the constricting material, shifting to help Lavi remove his pants and underclothes. The redhead tossed the two articles of clothing over the side of the bed, leaning forward for another kiss as Tyki's hands slid to his back. Lavi moved with the Noah as the older man shifted, the Pleasure leaning forward and gently laying the redhead on the mattress.

"You ready?" Lavi asked breathlessly as Tyki raised himself to a kneeling position and turned to reach for the bottle of lotion he had left on the night table earlier. "I haven't, uh... touched you..." His voice trailed off into somewhat embarrassed silence. With the lotion in hand, the brunet turned back towards the Exorcist with a slight smirk.

"You may not have touched me much, Lavi, but I thoroughly enjoyed touching you." The word 'enjoy' seemed to be tick with innuendo and Lavi flushed. "Can't you feel it?"

Tyki moved, leaning forward and placing one of his hands on the mattress next to Lavi's head. Slowly, teasingly, he rolled his hips forward and brought his obvious hardness against the Exorcist's own aching arousal. The redhead moaned, hands fisting in the sheets beneath him as he arched into the contact.

The Portuguese man chuckled lowly and pulled away, opening the lotion with a sharp 'shck' that seemed oddly loud in the younger man's ears. Lavi spread his legs wider, tensing a bit in anticipation. The Noah squeezed out a generous measure of lotion on to his hand and slicked two of his fingers before dropping the still-open bottle next to the redhead's hip. He lowered his lubricated fingers to Lavi's entrance, making a circular motion with one finger around the small ring to spread the lotion around.

"Relax, lovely," Tyki coaxed, slipping one finger into the tight passage. The redhead forced himself to do so, taking deep breaths and resisting the instinct to tense against the intrusion. The Noah continued making small circles with his finger, spreading the lubricant and loosening the muscles inside the younger man. Lavi wriggled, slightly uncomfortable, and again resisted the urge to tense when a second finger slid into him.

The two fingers worked inside of him, scissoring and circling and stretching him for what was coming next. He groaned as they brushed that spot inside his body, thrusting lightly into the motion of Tyki's hand.

The Noah withdrew his fingers - a barely audible complaint escaping the redhead's throat - and coated three of his digits, though not as thoroughly as he had the first two. Lavi spread his legs wider, breath quickening, as Tyki dropped the bottle and moved his hand back to the Exorcist's entrance. The Pleasure sank his fingers into the younger man one after another in rapid succession, the partially stretched muscles yielding to him. He kept his fingers moving, brushing against the Exorcist's prostate teasingly as he loosened the younger man enough to allow another part of Tyki's anatomy to sink inside the redhead.

Lavi groaned at the barely there touches, hands tightening in the sheets though he managed to keep the rest of his body relaxed. When the redhead began earnestly moving against the older man's hand, breathlessly moaning the Noah's name, the brunet withdrew his fingers.

"Are you ready now, Lavi?" Tyki asked, reaching for the lotion bottle one last time and squeezing a fair amount on to his palm. He closed the bottle and dropped it over the side of the bed before moving his slicked hand to his erection, spreading the lotion over his manhood and hissing quietly as the cool gel touched his heated skin. Once satisfied he had covered himself sufficiently, he wiped his hand clean of any remaining lotion on the sheets beside his leg.

"Yes," Lavi replied. He tentatively released the sheets with one hand and lifted his arm up under Tyki's, clutching the man's shoulder blade through the cloth of his shirt and urging him to lean down. The Noah did, meeting him halfway as Lavi pulled himself up for an open-mouthed kiss. Just before their lips met, the redhead spoke again.

"Do it."

A hand was at his entrance again, helping to guide Tyki to the mark. Lavi moaned as he felt something large and hot press against him, the sound lost between their lips. His slightly pained grunt was similarly lost a moment later when Tyki began pushing into him. The redhead kept his breathing deep and slow as the Noah's length moved deeper inside of him. When the Pleasure was fully sheathed he stopped, giving the younger man a chance to adjust.

Still using one arm to keep from resting all his weight on the Exorcist, he moved his other hand soothingly down Lavi's side from his ribs to his knee before gently coaxing the redhead to lift his leg and wrap it around Tyki's waist. He curled his fingers under the redhead's leg, lifting slowly. Lavi quickly caught on, moving the limb the rest of the way and lifting his other leg to completely encircle the Noah's waist.

Tyki broke away from the redhead's lips and rested his forehead against the Exorcist's, resting his other arm on the mattress on the other side of Lavi's head.

"Your other arm too, lovely. I want to be completely surrounded by you," he murmured, his own harsh breathing mingling with the younger man's. Slowly, Lavi lifted his other hand and wrapped his arm around the man above him, clinging desperately to the material of the other's shirt.

"Move," Lavi said quietly, flexing his legs to try and pull Tyki closer and deeper. The word was more a plea than a command, only a hint of urgency in the redhead's voice. His arms held tighter to the Noah as the older man began to pull back slowly, back arching when the man thrust in with his hips angled perfectly. Lavi gave a hoarse cry of the man's name as pleasure shot through him, clinging tighter as Tyki drew back. The Noah chuckled at his reaction, pressing his mouth to the Exorcist's as he thrust in again. Lavi's hips came up to meet him, welcoming the older man into his body enthusiastically.

They quickly built a rhythm, falling into a natural pattern of deep, hard strokes and breathy moans that could have been anything from 'more' to quiet cries of the other's name. At some point - Lavi couldn't remember when - Tyki's hand wrapped around the redhead's manhood and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

Lavi clutched tighter to Tyki, his only anchor to reality as the world faded into nothing more than white-hot sensation. The only thing he could feel at all was pleasure; Noah's Pleasure, a small corner of his mind supplied helpfully. The redhead's existence seemed to have been boiled down to nothing more than feeling and every sense was overwhelmed with the man moving inside of him. Tyki's scent - warm and clean and _him_ - was all around. He could taste the remnants of the Noah's kiss on his lips and tongue and tasted the man himself again when the brunet's lips came down on his and the thrusts against his prostate became harder. The sight of Tyki's eyes - so dark a brown they were almost black - and his pale olive skin, lightly flushed and with a sheen of sweat, were intoxicating. Tyki's voice was calling his name and somehow the knowledge that it was the Noah who was making those sounds and himself who was the cause sent a feeling of _rightness_ through the redhead, as if this was where he was supposed to be.

And the feeling... the sensation of the brunet's hard arousal thrusting into him, sending waves of bliss rolling through him, and a slightly callused hand stroking his most sensitive flesh... the touch of the man was indescribable.

"Tyki... I- I'm-" Lavi moaned, jerking his hips up erratically and noting with some satisfaction that the Noah's movements were just as erratic as their rhythm began to fall apart and they both began to lose themselves to pleasure.

"Me too, Lavi," the older man breathed. "Come."

The redhead cried out as the bliss he felt suddenly spiked, muscles tightening around the hard length inside him and arms and legs gripping the Portuguese man. He held the other man close, hearing the low moan and feeling the hot rush that signaled Tyki's release.

They rode the high for several long moments, both breathing heavily as their bodies slowly calmed down. After a few moments, Tyki carefully pulled out of the redhead. The Noah settled himself on the bed next to the Exorcist, lazily reaching for the sheet pinned beneath them and tugging until he had enough of the cloth in hand to wipe off some of the sticky mess. He drew the edge of the sheet over his own body first, giving himself no more then a cursory wipe down before moving his hand towards the redhead. Lavi shifted towards him, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion as he allowed the older man to clean off some of the mess drying on his chest and between his thighs.

Lavi knew he had to get up. He couldn't stay here, in this bed, and simply fall asleep. He didn't have a hope in hell of keeping this quiet if he spent the night, never mind the fact that Tyki would probably resent him for it even if the man did allow it. Still...

He watched the older man as Tyki tugged at the blankets, shifting to allow the brunet to pull the bedcovers over their bodies. The Noah sat up briefly to grab a pillow from the head of the bed, placing the pillow beneath where his head would be instead of moving to lay down with his skull at the headboard. The redhead was too exhausted from the events of the day and the more recent activities he had enjoyed with the Portuguese man to feel more than mild surprise when Tyki maneuvered an arm under the Exorcist's head and pulled him close.

They were laying face to face, nude bodies covered by the blanket and breaths mingling together in the narrow space between them. Lavi's head was mostly resting on the Noah's arm, a position he found oddly comfortable. Not sure what to do with his hands, he let them lie in between his chest and Tyki's. It was so warm where he was, warm and comfortable and he was just so sleepy...

Just five minutes of this wouldn't hurt, would it? After five minutes he would get up and leave, but he could let himself enjoy this peace for five minutes, right?

Hesitantly, he moved closer to the Noah. He felt the other shift, then the warm weight of Tyki's other arm came to rest on his waist. He didn't look up to see what kind of expression the older man had, instead allowing his heavy eyelids to close. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Tyki, unaware of the motion and failing to notice the instinctive tightening of the older man's arms around him.

Just five minutes wouldn't hurt anything...

Before three minutes had passed, Lavi was more than half-asleep. By the time five had elapsed, he had been lulled completely asleep by the comforting sound of familiar breathing and the reassuring scent of the older man in the air.

hr

Tyki stared at the redhead who had fallen asleep some time ago. His breathing was even and deep, eyes shut and body limp; if this was an act, it was a good one.

The Noah smiled sardonically to himself. Perhaps this time the Exorcist would adopt the brunet's usual habit and leave after Tyki himself had fallen asleep. He wasn't entirely sure why Lavi would do that, but the redhead hadn't stayed the night after the first time they had been intimate inside the Black Order's headquarters.

His eyes scanned the Exorcist's face, lingering on the slight bags underneath the younger man's eyes. Slowly, not wanting to wake the redhead, Tyki lifted his arm from Lavi's hip and moved his hand to touch the marks. He trailed his index finger lightly over the skin underneath Lavi's normal eye, stilling when the Exorcist shifted and removing his hand entirely when the younger man had settled.

As an afterthought, he brushed some of the red bangs to the side before moving his arm back down to drape over the Exorcist's waist. Perhaps this time Lavi was simply more tired and their activities had completely exhausted the redhead. Tyki smiled at the thought, letting his eyes shut as well.

He could wake Lavi up and send him on his way, but he rather liked having the Exorcist exactly where he was. That 'thing' he had been missing after their previous encounter had been this; sleeping next to the softly snoring redhead.

Tyki drifted into unconsciousness as well, more content than he could remember being in a long time.

hr

The Finder moved away from the door he had cracked open shortly after the red-haired Exorcist had entered the room, a lecherous grin on his face. He turned towards the other guard, pulling down his hood and slowly shutting the door. He leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair and letting out a contented sigh.

"You missed a great show. I knew that redhead would look great all flushed and-"

"You can stop that now, Alex. I don't want to hear it," the other Finder replied, pulling off his hood to reveal a head of wavy blond hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He pressed one finger to the bridge of his nose, eyes shut in irritation. "We're only supposed to watch for any possible codes or messages the Noah might be giving the Exorcist to pass to the Earl, in case the Exorcist turned traitor. You're not even supposed to be here."

Alex shrugged carelessly, still grinning.

"Not my fault Hisoka didn't want to cancel his dinner reservations. You know how picky his girl is and that restaurant gets booked months in advance. Hisoka wasn't going to let babysitting the asshole in there ruin his plans." Alex turned briefly and scowled at the door, then smiled again and turned back to the other Finder. "Besides, I owed him a favor. Though after seeing that show-"

The lecherous grin widened, memories obviously playing behind his blue eyes.

"- I think I might owe him more now." Alex shook his head in mock disbelief. "I can't believe you didn't want to watch that. You had to at least have heard him, right? What a voice..."

The other Finder just stared at him, a mixture of disgust and incredulity on his face.

"Supervisor Komui told us that we didn't have to watch if anything strange but obviously not dangerous began happening. I should have known a pervert like you would have watched the entire thing..." He pressed his index finger to the space in between his green eyes again as he shut them, obviously irritated. "I told Hisoka not to pick you as his replacement-"

"Oh, shut up Hertz," Alex replied, annoyed as he turned towards his slightly shorter friend. "You owe Hisoka too; he'd get in just as much trouble as I would if you told Komui that an unauthorized Finder played nanny for the whole shift."

Hertz scowled, opening his eyes again.

"I know that. I won't tell-" he started, but he could see that the brunet's eyes had already moved away from him. Alex's focus seemed to be leveled at the door, blue eyes boring into the wood as though he could see through to the occupants within.

"Wonder what you have to do to get a 'special visit' from one of them Exorcists..." Alex mused out loud, tapping his chin. "Bet you the Noah pays with information; do you think Komui let's him have a different one every time?"

The other Finder's scowl deepened.

"Watch your mouth. The Exorcists aren't whores," he said warningly. Alex waved him off with an impatient motion.

"Details, details. This one sure moans like he is, doesn't he? With a voice and body like that..." Alex gave a low whistle. "He could make some serious money if he started selling some of that. I wouldn't mind a piece-"

Alex broke off the sentence as the sound of hurried but quiet footsteps approached from down the darkened hallway. With a quiet curse, the brunet pulled his hood back up and went to stand next to the door, counting on the hood and the dark to keep his face hidden just in case...

He shot a quick glare at Hertz. The man just smirked back at him, not needing to hide his face since he was actually on guard duty and not just an unauthorized fill-in.

Moments later a figure could be seen heading towards them. The figure was dressed mostly in white and Alex tensed, but as the figure drew closer he could see that the white was a Finder's robe. Still, Alex did not relax until the figure slowed and halted in front of them, hood already down to reveal straight black hair cropped close to the skull and the dark, slanted eyes Alex was familiar with.

He pulled back his hood, a large grin on his face as he stepped away from the wall.

"Hey, Hisoka - how'd it go?" he asked, high-fiving the newly arrived Japanese man. Hertz was more subdued in his greeting, simply shaking the man's hand. Hisoka grinned at each of them in turn, practically glowing in happiness.

"Wonderfully. She said 'yes'," he replied. He smiled apologetically at Hertz. "Sorry to stick you with this loser. I know you two don't get along-"

Hearing the teasing for what it was, Alex mock-growled and quickly put the dark haired man into a headlock, twisting his closed fist on top of the man's head. Hertz just shook his head despairingly, turning away from the scene to stare at the closed door of Tyki's room.

"'Loser', huh? Who's the idiot that's going to get himself married and tied down to one woman for the rest of his life, huh?" Abruptly, Alex released Hisoka. The Japanese man straightened, laughing as he finger-combed his hair to get it into some semblance of order.

"You know you're jealous," Hisoka teased. His expression grew serious as he turned to Hertz again. "Did anything important happen? If Komui asks me questions-"

"Nothing happened," Hertz answered quickly, turning towards the other men. He wished he was close enough to elbow Alex, especially when the familiar perverted grin spread across the brunet's lips.

"That wasn't 'nothing'," Alex said, nodding towards the door. "You missed a really good show."

Hisoka frowned, confused. He looked from one of his friends to the other, then shook his head and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that important." He smiled at Alex gratefully. "Thanks again for your help. The next shift will be here soon, so you should probably leave now..."

Alex nodded, already turning to go.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime. Believe me - next time you don't want your shift, I am your man." Whistling cheerfully, Alex headed away from the door he had so recently been guarding with a light heart and lighter feet.

Hisoka turned towards Hertz, a question in his eyes. Hertz shrugged irritably, glaring at the spot where Alex had disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't know. Don't ask me," he replied through gritted teeth, turning to face the wall opposite the room and folding his arms as he leaned against the stone at his back. He hoped that Alex had enough sense to keep what he saw to himself, but knowing the dumb playboy's mouth...

He sighed and relaxed a bit against the wall, letting the uneven stones dig into his back and ignoring Hisoka as the man began to talk about his date and proposal.

Hoping that Alex never talked was probably too unrealistic. Hertz just hoped that the story wouldn't spread to the higher-ups too quickly and when it did, he hoped it was untraceable. He would rather not suffer whatever the punishment was for disobeying orders and letting a Finder whose past hadn't been thoroughly checked by Komui near the Noah.

It probably wouldn't be pleasant.

He sighed again, wishing the next shift would hurry up so he could report to Komui and go to sleep. He'd probably have damage control in the morning and would need to cover that idiot's tracks before Alex got them all caught.

TBC…

A/N: I know there was almost a two-week wait for this one. I'm sorry – at least you got a long chapter in exchange? I'll post chapter 23 as soon as I'm done with it and my betas have looked it over!

Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day, honestly, and helped me get this chapter done as quickly as possible. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of the story!


	23. Test a Theory

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons in the uncut versions (not on fanfiction(dot)net). Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Hoping that Alex never talked was probably too unrealistic. Hertz just hoped that the story wouldn't spread to the higher-ups too quickly and when it did, he hoped it was untraceable. He would rather not suffer whatever the punishment was for disobeying orders and letting a Finder whose past hadn't been thoroughly checked by Komui near the Noah.

It probably wouldn't be pleasant.

He sighed again, wishing the next shift would hurry up so he could report to Komui and go to sleep. He'd probably have damage control in the morning and would need to cover that idiot's tracks before Alex got them all caught.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 23

Test a Theory

Bookman sat at his desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper. In one hand he gripped a pen, poised to write, but for once the old man's mind was not concentrating on the task before him.

With a soft sigh he set the pen on the desktop and turned in his chair to stare at the set of bunk beds he had shared with his apprentice since joining the Black Order. He had retired the night previous without seeing the redhead. That wasn't unusual in and of itself - Lavi often enjoyed roaming the halls or reading late at night in the library when there was no one to disturb him, but the boy had always returned before Bookman was awake the next day.

This time, Lavi had not come back.

The redhead had still been absent when Bookman had woken up this morning. His bed was still made and obviously hadn't been slept in. The redhead's late hours ensured that he never woke up before his mentor, so Bookman doubted that Lavi would manage to wake up, make his bed, and dress without waking the old man up.

Lavi had been out all night and had to still be inside the Order. Komui would have informed Bookman if his apprentice had been sent out on any last-minute missions or if he had been injured severely enough to warrant an overnight stay in the medical wing. That knowledge, coupled with the rumors Bookman had been overhearing as of late, painted a very disturbing picture.

_"Kanda said Lavi brought him here. It's probably Lavi that Mikk switched for-"_

_"-do you think they're sleeping together?"_

_"-The Earl found out that one of his Noah was having an affair with an Exorcist and Lavi had to go save Tyki-"_

Lavi's behavior for the past few months only added weight to the theory. His actions definitely indicated that the redhead hid an enormous secret. If that secret was that Lavi had been meeting with the Noah, then that cleared everything up neatly.

Perhaps it was finally time to have that talk with Lavi. He had been putting it off ever since the redhead had returned with the unconscious Noah on his back. Regardless of whether or not Bookman's suspicions were correct, the redhead needed to explain his absence this morning.

He stared at Lavi's bed for a few moments more then stood stiffly. His joints ached and creaked, each sound ringing in his ears and reminding him that - spry and agile as he may be - he was no longer young. Finding another apprentice was not an option at this point.

He sighed quietly and though his perfect posture did not relax an inch, there was a slightly defeated air about him. He slowly gathered up his materials - ink, pen, paper - and headed for the door.

It was impossible to concentrate in this room with the made but unused bed and the ramifications of that distracting him. Perhaps the library would offer a better atmosphere.

If he didn't see Lavi until later, then so be it.

Tonight would be early enough to talk to his apprentice.

Line Break

Lavi's consciousness returned slowly, piece by piece. The first thing he was aware of was the pleasant heat surrounding him, radiating both from his side and beneath him. He nuzzled closer to that warmth and felt the light weight on his side shift and a gentle press on his back. He 'mmm'd contentedly, feeling his pillow expand and contract in time to the barely-there, warm breeze that blew across his scalp and teased his hair.

He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up so leisurely or so comfortably, and he had a very good memory.

He inhaled through his nose, part of his brain - still fuzzy from sleep - taking notice of the scents around him. The air was heavy but not suffocating, filled with a familiar, soothing scent of spice and soap, and another scent... Upon realizing what that smell was, Lavi's eyes snapped open and his body stilled. His breath caught in his throat, the contented feeling vanishing to be replaced by something cold and unfriendly.

His mouth went dry and his throat constricted. Lavi tried to take deep, even breaths to calm his suddenly racing heart, but he could feel himself tremble ever so slightly. In front of his eyes was his own hand, lightly tanned fingers resting softly on an expanse of olive-colored skin. Lavi could see his hand move as Tyki breathed in and out. The warm puffs of air that moved through the younger man's hair now sent chills down his spine. Lavi could hear his bedmate's heartbeat, the sound an almost lethargic one when compared to his own. The scent of Tyki and sex was thick in the air, the latter scent the one that had broken through the sleep-fog shrouding the Exorcist's mind and woken him up completely.

Slowly, trying desperately to not wake the man sleeping next to him, Lavi shifted his arm and placed his palm against the mattress before pushing himself up. The arm that had been resting across his waist tried to hold on to him but slid off as the redhead moved away from the sleeping man. Lavi slowly slipped out of the bed, putting his bare feet on the cold stone floor and hardly noticing the chill. As soon as he was safely off the mattress he sprung into action. Now all he had to worry about was making too much noise and waking Tyki, rather than worry that he'd accidentally shake the man awake.

He quickly but silently grabbed his underclothes and pants, yanking them on over his bare form while cursing mentally. He reached down and grabbed his eyepatch and bandanna, tying the patch back on to cover his eye and shoving the bandanna into his pants pocket.

His socks he pulled on over his bare feet, hopping slightly and still keeping up a steady stream of curses inside his head.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep! Five minutes in Tyki's arms shouldn't have been that comfortable; he had been fully prepared to leave as soon as his five minutes were up!

Staying a few hours was one thing and could possibly be explained away if anyone got suspicious, but an entire night...

Lavi glanced out the window, motions becoming more jerky and frantic as he noticed the time. The sun was well past the horizon, judging by the amount of light outside, and Bookman would doubtless be awake by now.

"Shit, shit shit..." he hissed, pulling his shirt roughly over his head, mentally berating himself. How had he just let himself fall asleep? Unless he was incredibly lucky and Bookman hadn't woken up yet or hadn't noticed his absence, he would have a lot of explaining to do when he got back to his room and then...

He swallowed heavily, movements stilling as his whirling thoughts began to rotate around one point, one single thought that he hadn't let himself consider since waking up next to the Noah.

This had to end. This would end the moment he went back and talked to Bookman - he would certainly never be allowed to come back.

Last night had truly been the last night.

Lavi finished pulling on his shirt, not bothering to tuck it into his loose pants and simply tugging on the bottom to make the material lie flat across his chest. His throat seemed to have developed a lump and he could feel something ache inside his chest. No, not just ache... there was a stabbing pain, a feeling of impending loss. It wasn't something he could shake off easily, but rather settled around him like a heavy stone cloak.

Lavi finished dressing quietly, motions slower and less frantic, but much more tense. Maybe... maybe there was some way to explain this to Bookman too? Bookman didn't know - there was no way he could know - that Lavi was already attached to Tyki. Perhaps if he told the old man he was just doing it to get information from the other side, that his heart wasn't involved...

Lavi sighed quietly, walking across the room to grab his boots. There was little chance that that particular lie would work, especially since Bookman had been interviewing the Noah just about every day since Lavi had brought Tyki to the Order.

The redhead leaned over and shoved first one foot then the other into his shoes, not bothering to tie them.

The quiet noise of sheets rustling drew his attention back to the bed. He turned, nervously hoping he hadn't woken the older man up and letting out a soft sound of relief when he saw that Tyki had simply rolled over in his sleep, now occupying the warm patch Lavi had vacated a short time before. He studied the man for a moment, almost mesmerized by the sight of Tyki's face and body relaxed in sleep. It was a sight he hadn't seen before and would probably never see again, since he probably couldn't explain away his absence so far this morning to Bookman.

Lavi's eye traced the soft contours of Tyki's face, wondering how the Noah managed to keep that air of experienced seductiveness about him even while asleep, when people were supposed to look innocent and childlike. He wanted to step forward, to press a kiss to those slightly parted and inviting lips like he had done when the Noah had been unconscious in the infirmary, but restrained himself. On the off chance that Bookman hadn't woken up yet, he couldn't afford to dally.

Jerking his gaze away from the sleeping man, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. He plastered his usual 'Lavi' grin on his face, wishing it didn't feel so forced. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, surprising the two Finders who had been half-asleep while standing guard.

"Good morning!" the Exorcist said, giving a jaunty wave as he walked away from the room and the Finders. He ignored their shocked expressions and turned away, a small part of him hoping that, if he acted like everything was normal, rumors of him spending all night in Tyki's room wouldn't be all over the Order by lunchtime. Those rumors would certainly make it more difficult to get Bookman to believe him, no matter what story he came up with. He could always lie about why he had been in the room, but crafting a credible reason would be difficult.

As he moved away, he could hear excited whispering break out behind him between the two Finders. While he couldn't make out the exact words, he could tell the gist of it plainly enough.

He'd be lucky to make it to lunch without overhearing a rumor about himself and the Pleasure. He'd be even luckier if Bookman didn't hear before that.

With a mild curse, Lavi began to quicken his pace and then broke out into a sprint halfway down the hall.

Line Break

Tyki breathed in deeply, still half-asleep and quite comfortable. Perhaps a bit chilled, but he blamed that on the thin blanket, his current state of undress, and the dank room the Order kept him in.

The familiar scent of his recent... activities was still in the air and he smirked contentedly, reaching out blindly for the Exorcist that had fallen asleep next to him the previous night. He moved his arm along the rumpled covers, frowning slightly when his hand only met the other half of the mattress, an annoyingly empty half.

He opened his eyes, his frown deepening when he didn't see Lavi sleeping next to him. Slowly, with what remained of his good mood fading quickly, he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around the small room. His eyes briefly caught on the mirror, but nothing he saw reflected in the glass interested him. Lavi was gone, only slight traces remaining to show that the redhead had even been there. The slight warmth radiating from the other side of the bed, the afterglow Tyki could still feel deep in his bones, the younger man's scent all over the pillows and sheets and in the air...

The Exorcist's clothes and shoes, however, had disappeared from the floor. Tyki sighed quietly, laying back down on the bed and letting his arms fall where they would. He stared at the ceiling, unfamiliar with the slight bitterness welling within him. He very much doubted that he would have slept through it if someone had come into his room uninvited and taken Lavi away, and given Lavi's previous track record... it seemed likely that the redhead had simply left before the Noah woke up.

The bitterness inside him grew stronger and more heated as he pictured the Exorcist waking up and sneaking away without so much as a... something, Tyki wasn't sure what. A good morning kiss? No, that was too cliche. His body was much too satisfied for him to even begin to think that he wanted more of what he had last night-

Though, he had to admit, he did want more. More nights spent just like the night previous, though a different conclusion would be best. Waking up together somehow sounded infinitely more satisfying than waking up alone.

Tyki's thoughts paused and his eyes widened slightly. Then he chuckled, rolling over on to his side.

How many nights had he snuck out of his partner's bed, determined to escape to his own room? How many mornings had his partners woken up just like he had today, expecting to see someone who was no longer next to them?

How many had felt this bitterness he was coming to recognize as disappointment, maybe even a little bit of anger and resentment?

Probably many, if not all, of them. He had always been careful to avoid hinting at any sort of possible future between him and his conquests, but that didn't mean that some people he seduced didn't expect more. Those that had met him at fancy parties and lavish banquets had probably fancied themselves the one to be able to make Lord Tyki Mikk finally settle down. None of them had ever even come close.

None of them... briefly, his mind flashed to the color red and the sound of a breathless, pleasured call of his name.

His mirth faded and disappeared. He stayed on his side, staring at the wall pensively but without seeing the stone construction at all. He tracked the somewhat disturbing route his thoughts had taken, wondering how they had ended up in dangerous territory without him realizing.

He was the Noah of Pleasure, not the Noah of Monogamy. Up until now, he couldn't think of a single relationship he had been as invested in as he was in this one now. 'Affection' was simple and safe enough; there was nothing unusual about becoming fond of the Exorcist. Still, to even consider for an instant that it wouldn't be so terrible to put an end to his bachelor life so long as he was ending it for Lavi...

That was absurd.

His eyes narrowed in a glare, shifting his focus to the glint of metal he could see draped across the mattress. The damn shackles... he had thought before that they not only altered his appearance but changed his thought processes too, and wasn't this just more proof?

It had to be. There was no way he was actually considering... that.

As he sighed and rolled on to his back, he couldn't help but long for a cigarette and wish that the bed didn't feel so depressingly empty.

Line Break

Komui buried his head in his hands, his beret off for once as he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled. Intellectually he knew that, no matter how hard he pulled, the motion wouldn't jumpstart his brain and allow him to come up with a solution to his current problem.

He exhaled slowly and removed one hand from his hair, yanking his tangled fingers free of the dark strands. He let his hand fall onto the desk then slid his fingers underneath a paper sheet filled with complicated calculations, half of which were scribbled out. He picked up the broken pencil that lay on another, similar sheet, and began scratching out his latest brainwave. The formula just wouldn't work, he knew it wouldn't.

He let out a frustrated sigh, dropping both pencil and paper as soon as the damned formula and the calculations accompanying it were obliterated. He slumped back in his chair, shifting so his forehead rested on his palm and the other arm draped across the armrest of his office chair.

That had taken an hour to create, and ten minutes into calculating the specifics needed, he had realized that there was no way for it to work.

He slumped even further into his chair, lifting his resting arm to reach for the cup of coffee on his desk. He reached blindly for a moment, not bothering to lift his head. When his fingers only encountered empty air and more paperwork, he raised his gaze. There sat his blue rabbit coffee cup, resting on the other side of hid desk and several inches beyond reach from his slumped position.

Lacking the energy to even chuckle humorlessly, he dropped his arm again and shifted in his chair to try and be somewhat more comfortable. It didn't work.

He shifted again, now resting the side of his face on his palm instead of his forehead. He studied his desk, at the crumpled balls of paper and the exploded pens, the worn-out pencils and the stacks of undone paperwork.

The last sight made him smile a bit wryly. At least Reever wasn't on his case to do the boring but necessary paperwork that came with being the head of the Science Department for the Black Order. Reever was actually the one who had asked for his help on the current project as none of the other scientists were having any sort of luck coming up with a working formula.

Komui's smile faded, expression turning resigned.

That Reever had needed to come to him was a bad sign. Even worse was that he couldn't figure out a solution either.

He leaned forward once more, shuffling through the other sheets of paper that lined his desk. Perhaps he could work on the designs and make some headway on those, though without the formula and the invention of some sort of round chamber, the designs would be next to useless...

Komui ignored the pessimistic thought and scanned the few designs on his desk. Most were variations on a theme, the only major variance the length and width of the barrels and the size of the chamber area. In total, he had just five different designs. All five were simple, ready to be mass produced the moment a workable chamber was created for the type of ammunition they were going to be using.

It had seemed like such a simple, brilliant idea at first. Sure, Komui had expected some challenges, but nothing like this. Sure, the Noah had freely admitted he wasn't sure how the Akuma made the bullets from the virus in their blood, but Komui hadn't expected the process would be so difficult to figure out, or so difficult to apply to another type of material. Not a virus, but an energy.

Komui frowned at the designs, putting them aside. There was nothing he could do with them, not until he figured out a way to turn the Innocences' surplus energy into bullets so that even the Finders could be armed with anti-Akuma weaponry. Crystallizing the energy, however, was presenting more headaches than expected.

He ran the fingers of one hand through his hair, picking up his beret with the other hand. He fit his cap firmly on his head and straightened his glasses then leaned forward towards a small stack of notes.

He'd review the data on the Innocences' energy output and then try to come up with another solution. If the Earl could turn something as miniscule as a virus into a deadly bullet, surely the Order could transform the Innocences' nearly-tangible energy into the same?

Line Break

Devitto lounged on a chair, one leg thrown over one armrest while his other foot rested on the floor. His hands were folded behind his head and he was scowling up at the ceiling.

Or at the hair that constantly drifted over his eyes and forced him to blow a stream of air at the offending strands until they no longer obscured his vision. He hadn't decided which.

Jasdero was kneeling over the floor, on elbow and knees as he drew the number five over and over again on the expensive hardwood in permanent marker. Devitto wasn't even about to ask where the blonde had found the marker, since those things were usually kept far away from them to avoid mayhem. One of Road's schoolbooks - probably math, but for all Devitto knew, it could be geography - was abandoned several feet from Jasdero's current position.

Devitto looked at the workbook for a moment, briefly wondering where he tossed the English essay he was supposed to be writing. If nothing else, he could doodle offensive images on the blank sheets to get rid of some of the boredom he felt. Helping Road with her homework had become a fairly common task lately, ever since that dinner where everyone had learned that the Noah of Pleasure, their very own Tyki Mikk, was a traitor and had defected to the side of the Exorcists.

The Earl just simply wasn't around to help the 'little' girl anymore. Devitto scowled as he recalled all the times Road had burst into his room, bored and demanding a playmate. With the loss of both the Earl and Tyki as partners in one fell swoop, it seemed the task fell to Jasdevi to entertain the Noah of Dreams. The Earl had been shut up in his lab more and more often as of late, working on something mysterious. Devitto didn't know what (apparently Road didn't either, which annoyed the girl to no end), but it made his skin crawl every time he walked by the locked door.

Jasdero apparently felt the same, though the blonde didn't know the cause either.

Devitto shifted, making himself more comfortable in the plush armchair. His gaze didn't move from the ceiling (or the annoying strands that were back again) as he tried to imagine what the Earl could be working on.

If it had something to do with the Innocence the Earl had insisted be brought back intact, that would neatly explain the creepy-crawly feeling Devitto and Jesdero got whenever they walked passed the room, but what on Earth would the Millennium Earl be doing with Innocence?

Line Break

Komui stared blearily at the latest failed formula, ready to just throw in the towel and admit defeat. There was no way he'd have this ready any time soon. If he had a month, maybe, but the Earl could strike whenever, unexpectedly. The sooner the Finders had arms, the better.

He threw down the sheet of paper in anger, hearing the pencil strike the paper-lined desk with a muffled 'clack' and then roll along the surface to fall once more and hit the ground. He groaned, knowing that he had probably just broken another pencil tip. If he wanted to write more, he would need to locate his buried pencil sharpener and sharpen at least one writing utensil (or more - he was going through these things like a fat, greedy child through gumdrops).

Too irritated to bother with that just yet, he reached for his coffee cup and took a long gulp from it. The contents burned his tongue a bit, but he ignored the pain. He had to have gone through at least two full pots already tonight and he was no closer to finding a solution...

He set the cup down firmly, almost slamming it onto one of the stacks of paperwork he had been allowed to ignore all day long. It made a dull noise, the dullness of the sound adding to his frustration rather than alleviating some of it.

He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his head and lightly tapping his knuckles against the back of his skull. If only he could get some sort of handle on how the Akuma's virus was turned into bullets, maybe then he could duplicate the process with energy, but with only Mikk's sketchy understanding of it it would be almost impossible to figure out how to turn Innocence into bullets-

A sudden thought struck him, rendering him speechless. Komui's eyes widened behind his glasses, suddenly feeling as awake as if he had just had five shots of espresso. He remained frozen in his chair for several long heartbeats, stunned into motionlessness. When he finally did move, it was in a flurry of activity as he sprung out of his chair and headed for the office door.

If he was remembering correctly - and he would check the file to be certain - then he had something better than knowledge of how to create a blood-virus bullet at his disposal. If his memory wasn't failing him yet (and it shouldn't be, he was only 29!), then there was someone currently inside the Order building who knew how to create a bullet using on the energy of Innocence.

He would just check the files first. The Ghost of Matel was a fairly recent mission - hopefully the mission reports would not be buried too far down.

Almost giddy with excitement, Komui practically ran out of his office towards the storage room where the archives were kept.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Since I last posted, I have moved into my dorm and started classes. First year of college for the win… -_- I've been busy, but hopefully the next chapter will not take me as long to write.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review, it means a lot to me!


	24. Rumors

A/N: This is my first multichapter fanfic for the DGM fandom! Yay! I'm fairly new to the fandom, but hopefully I haven't made any unforgivable mistakes.

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Thanks to the 23 people who reviewed last chapter. (Far cry from the 53 I got the chapter before that… where did everyone go?) Oh! And I posted a shortfic for Halloween way early…

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

If he was remembering correctly - and he would check the file to be certain - then he had something better than knowledge of how to create a blood-virus bullet at his disposal. If his memory wasn't failing him yet (and it shouldn't be, he was only 29!), then there was someone currently inside the Order building who knew how to create a bullet using on the energy of Innocence.

He would just check the files first. The Ghost of Matel was a fairly recent mission - hopefully the mission reports would not be buried too far down.

Almost giddy with excitement, Komui practically ran out of his office towards the storage room where the archives were kept.

And Now, The Continuation

A Game of Poker, Chapter 24

Rumors

"I hear that Reever got caught with Lenalee in the Science Department office after hours-" The voice belonged to a young redheaded woman with short hair, freckles and entirely too much chest. Her voice was high with excitement as she spoke to the young woman with dark hair who walked next to her.

"No way!" the brunette said, more a plea for details than any real disbelief. "Did the Supervisor have a fit?"

"Oh you KNOW he did! He was seen running from the office late last night - one of the newer Finders saw and told me. Rumor has it that he was going to get blackmail pictures of Reever and Kanda in bed."

Both women began giggling, probably picturing the usually stoic and untouchable Kanda in all sorts of unmentionable situations with Komui's second in command. The brunette was the first to get control of her mirth and she leaned slightly towards the redhead, obviously keen to keep their conversation quiet. "That reminds me; have you heard the latest?"

The other woman's eyes widened, her excitement almost tangible now.

"No! What is it?" she asked. Almost as if there was some sort of signal inaudible to all but those two, both women stopped in the middle of the mostly-deserted hallway. The brunette drew herself up to full height, grinning proudly.

"Well, from what Alex tells me, Lavi was in _his_ room all night long," she said, drawing out the last three words and waggling her eyebrows suggestively to add lewd meaning to the phrase. Her friend shrieked, then clapped her hands over her mouth as if afraid someone would hear.

"You've got to be kidding - Alex? That Alex? I didn't think he had guard duty..." the redhead said, voice slightly muffled by her hands. However, it was clear that her tone was less disbelieving and more indifferent. Gossip was gossip, after all.

The brunette nodded, mouth curling into a bit of a superior smirk.

"Jeanette told me that she and Hisoka had a date and since it was Hisoka's turn to guard Mikk..." Her voice trailed off and she shrugged, more for effect than anything else.

"'Soka asked Alex?" the redhead guessed, looking extremely pleased with herself when the brunette nodded.

"I guess Lavi showed up around the middle of his shift and demanded to be let in. He was carrying certain... things with him, so it was obvious what he wanted to do." The brunette smiled widely when the redhead's eyes opened even wider.

"No. Way," the redhead said. "Seriously? What did he bring?"

The brunette shrugged again, a slightly petulant expression on her face.

"I don't know. Alex refused to tell me unless I agreed to go out with him, and we all know how his dates usually end." She rolled her eyes, making a small 'hmph' noise as though she disapproved. She began walking again. The redhead nodded, crossing her arms and following.

"I don't even remember how many girls he breaks up with after the first night. You can see some of them crying for days afterward."

The brunette nodded and from there the conversation deteriorated into a drudging up of several of Alex's (and other men's) most notable past scandals. Their voices faded as they moved further down the hall, leaving an unseen watcher standing alone in a small side hall. The watcher had overheard every word and his ancient fingers tightened their grip on the few books he was carrying with him to lunch.

Bookman stared at the wall across from him contemplatively for several long moments, posture rigid. Rumors were usually nothing more than that and while most were embellished upon, almost all had a grain of truth in them. The old man wasn't about to assume that the young woman's words were completely correct, but Lavi had been missing last night and had shown a particular interest in Mikk and the Noah's well-being...

Yes, the rumor was probably mostly fabricated, but there was a pattern in Lavi's behavior and it was too easy for Bookman to believe that his apprentice had indeed been with Tyki Mikk the previous night.

With a small, defeated sigh, Bookman turned back towards the library. He suddenly wasn't hungry any more.

hr/

Lavi walked down the hallway, wandering aimlessly and avoiding any place he knew Bookman liked to frequent. He had gone immediately to their shared room to try his hand at damage control only to find that Bookman had already awoken and had left. Now the only thing left to do was put the inevitable off as long as possible and hope that he came up with a legitimate-sounding excuse for what he was doing.

So far, he wasn't having any luck.

At least he had a reason to be wandering around, should anyone ask. He had run into Reever earlier and the man had asked him to send Allen to Komui's office if the redhead should happen to see the white-haired boy. Lavi had promised that he would, but so far he hadn't seen any trace of the British Exorcist. He honestly didn't expect to see his friend - Lavi was sticking to deserted hallways and places few people ever traveled in hopes of avoiding his mentor. He hadn't been to the dining hall all day and his stomach reminded him of that periodically by rumbling. He knew that he probably had some snacks hidden in his room, but he hadn't visited that place since that morning and had no intentions of going back until later. Much later.

His stomach rumbled particularly loudly just then and he stopped walking, putting one hand over the noisy organ as if that would help to quiet it or to assuage it. Perhaps he would have to risk a trip to the dining hall; maybe he could hide in a corner somewhere and hope that Bookman had either already eaten or wouldn't notice him?

Another minor complaint from his stomach made his decision for him. He sighed and turned in the direction of the dining hall, food, and possible detection.

He let his feet carry him forward, focusing his attention more on his surroundings. He would eventually start passing people and he would need to make sure he didn't end up running right into Bookman. His perfect mental map of the Order's Headquarters kept his feet on the right path and he turned down several more hallways and walked up a few flights of stairs before he saw anyone else.

His eye briefly passed over the Finder, taking in the shaggy brown hair and general face shape out of habit. He turned his attention back to the hall ahead, dismissing the Finder as a potential problem. Finders rarely spoke with the old man, so unless he passed an Exorcist or scientist, Lavi wasn't too worried about word of his whereabouts getting back to his mentor.

He passed the taller, darker-haired man and took maybe three steps more down the otherwise deserted hallway before an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Wait, Red!"

Lavi stopped, turning towards the source of the sound. His brow furrowed slightly, a confused expression on his face.

The Finder he had just passed had turned around and was walking towards him, a slight smile on his face. For some reason, the smile seemed almost false and sent slight nervous shivers up Lavi's spine. Trusting his instincts, Lavi turned to fully face the man. Defense was simpler and quicker if he didn't need to turn and face the Finder first.

"Hello," Lavi said as the Finder approached, backing up a small step when the other man stopped just slightly within his personal space. "Have we met...?"

The Finder moved forward again, increasing Lavi's discomfort.

"I've seen you, but you haven't seen me," the Finder replied, smile switching to a smirk as though he found that statement incredibly amusing. "My name is Alex. You're Lavi, right?"

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, but not wanting to appear rude, Lavi forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

"Yes, that's me!" he said cheerfully, taking another small step backwards. "So, Alex, are you new here? As you said, I haven't seen you before..."

Alex nodded slowly, taking a measured step forward. Lavi glanced over his shoulder, noting his distance (or lack thereof) to the wall. He felt like he was almost being herded toward the solid structure and he bristled imperceptibly at the idea. He turned back to the Finder and smiled again, though he knew the expression was probably a bit strained.

"Nice to meet you," the redhead said, turning to go. "But it's lunchtime and I'm kind of hungry-"

He cut himself off abruptly when a large, solid hand grabbed his wrist and held him just firmly enough to keep him in place. Lavi turned to face him, annoyed.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked politely, if pointedly, as he tried to quietly tug his wrist free. This was sending all sorts of alarm bells off in his head and he didn't like it one bit.

"I just wanted to know what I had to do to get you to come visit me at night," Alex said, pulling Lavi a bit closer. The redhead, for his part, could not believe his ears. He stared, dumbstruck, at the brunet. Surely the man didn't mean...

"What?" Lavi said, reining in his instinct to draw back his fist and punch. Outrage was beginning to replace the shock, his anger getting a boost when Alex's smirk widened.

"Your little 'visit' to the Noah last night, Red," the Finder said casually, moving closer. Lavi felt the blood drain from his face, outrage banked sharply by something like horror. He knew that the story would spread, but he hadn't expected that the first person he'd encounter today would proposition him-

With that recollection, Lavi's outrage returned tenfold.

"What is that bastard using to buy you anyway? Information?" Alex continued, apparently oblivious to the Exorcist's mounting anger. "All I can offer you is myself, but as I've had no complaints so far..." His smirk took on a smug edge. "I can promise it will be a night you will never forget, no matter how many men there are after me."

The brown-haired man stepped even closer to Lavi, lifting the redhead's captured wrist to press his lips against the pulse there. Lavi clenched his free hand into a fist, biting his tongue to keep from responding.

"My room is just-"

That's it. He was done listening to this.

"What makes you think," Lavi interrupted coldly. "-that I would go anywhere with you?" He yanked his wrist free, much to the surprise of the Finder. Lavi turned to go, inwardly seething, but also now more anxious to get to the lunchroom. He wasn't hungry any more, but he did want to find out how far the rumors had spread already. He had thought he'd have more time before word spread to the rest of the Order about him and Tyki, but if someone was already acting off of it...

His wrist was grabbed again, this time more forcefully, and he was spun around. His other wrist was also captured this time and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he was shoved backwards into a wall. Lavi let out a low 'oomph' as he connected, wincing when the back of his head knocked against the stone. He could feel the warm heat of another body pressing into him from the front and was fleetingly reminded of that day in the alley with Tyki...

He glared at the Finder currently pinning him to the wall, the light trickle of fear coursing through him all but drowned out by the anger he felt. That day in the alley may not have been one of his better memories, but since it had been with Tyki, it had been all right. Tyki was the only one he had ever let so close, in more ways than one.

"Let go," Lavi warned, a cold, calm sort of fury filling him. Alex just grinned, a silent refusal.

"Don't play coy, Red," Alex coaxed, leaning forward. "Not when you were moaning so prettily for him last night."

Lavi wasn't sure to be shocked or horrified that the brunet pinning him had apparently heard him. He decided on simple anger, narrowing his eye into a glare that rivaled one of Kanda's best. Alex's grin did falter at that, expression going from amused to annoyed and slightly puzzled.

"You don't have any objections about me, do you?" Alex asked rhetorically, already sure he knew the answer. "If you'll spread your legs for a Noah, you'd do it for any-"

That was the last straw.

Lavi turned his wrists in the Finder's grip before yanking his wrists inwards and down, leading with the bony side rather than the back of the joint. His hands slipped free easily and he took full advantage of that, drawing one fist back before delivering a very satisfying punch to the brunet's face. He struck the side of the other man's nose and his eye, inwardly smiling coldly when the man went down instantly.

The Finder sat back up almost immediately, one hand going to his now-bloody nose. Alex removed his hand, wincing at the tenderness of his nose, then caught sight of the red liquid on his hand. he swore, pushing himself up to his feet and glaring murderously at the Exorcist. Lavi stared back, unfazed.

"I don't know where you heard that, but I'm no one's whore. My 'visits' can't be bought or sold." Lavi turned away, anger fading and leaving just quiet resignation behind. "And Tyki's better than you. Take that however you want."

The redhead had little doubt that Alex would take it in a sexual sense, but didn't care. He was fairly certain that Tyki was better than the Finder in that sense too, even if it wasn't exactly what he had meant by his comment. He couldn't imagine Tyki doing what the Finder had just done. The Noah was more refined than that; the only exception Lavi had ever seen was that day when he was cornered by the Pleasure and taken while pinned to a brick wall, and Tyki had more than made up for that.

The Exorcist began walking away, mini flashbacks playing in his mind with the vivid clarity only a Bookman's memory was capable of. Not just flashes of the Noah's dark head in between his thighs or the feeling of being connected to the older man intimately, but also of Tyki's face when the Noah had saved his life by disobeying a direct order from the Earl. The way the dark-haired man had shoved him into the Ark and then destroyed the door to protect him rather than allow the Earl to kill him. The way Tyki's soft kisses had felt against his lips, earnest and sweet and so very, very dangerous.

Tyki was a better man than Alex, no matter what way he thought about it.

The redhead jerked himself out of his thoughts when he realized that he had stopped walking and was running his fingertips lightly over his lips. Torn between anger and loss, he dropped his hand and started running away from the still-shocked Finder. He took the first turn he could, no longer hungry and intent on doubling back and heading into the depths of the Order building once more to find somewhere quiet he could relax and just think.

It didn't matter how far the rumor spread any more. Lavi wasn't sure he'd be able to choke down food at the moment, not even something as delicious as Jerry's cooking. It wasn't as if he had to prevent Bookman from finding out - the man must already know. Looking at it logically, the rumor could do no more harm than his absence in his room this morning already had.

With a muffled curse, Lavi kept running.

If only he could also outrun the images in his head that kept showing him what his actions had cost him.

hr/

Allen knocked twice on the door to Komui's office, a bit hesitant. He wasn't entirely sure why he had been called to see the white-clad man, but Reever hadn't seemed too concerned. It was probably something minor, though since the blond man hadn't said anything about a mission, Allen was pretty certain he wouldn't be sent out.

"Come in." Komui's voice was slightly muffled by the door and strained from what was likely fatigue. Curious now, Allen turned the knob and opened the door, poking his head around the side to see into the room.

The Chinese man was sitting at his desk, bent over a few different sheets of paper. At the sound of the door shutting, Komui looked up from his work. As soon as the older man recognized Allen through eyes blurred from lack of sleep, his face broke out into a grin and he sat up as straight as he could.

"Guess Reever found you. Good, good..." Komui said, mostly muttering to himself. He motioned to the chair across from his desk. "Please sit, Allen. I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you and then you can go."

Allen nodded then made his way across the room, careful to avoid the stacks of backed up paperwork and trying not to slip on the papers scattered at his feet. Once safely across the room - conscious of Komui's eyes on him - he sat down on the couch and rested his palms on his knees.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" the British boy asked, craning his neck just slightly to try and see what the Chinese man had been working on when he had come in. All he could make out were seemingly random sequences of letters and numbers and mathematical signs, but nothing he could make sense of. He relaxed back into the couch, somewhat reassured that he wasn't in any sort of trouble. For one thing, Komui would be much more serious and for another, the paperwork defining his most recent supposed wrongdoing would be on top of Komui's desk.

The supervisor seemed to debate for a moment, then sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We've been trying to create an anti-Akuma weapon powered by Innocence for the Finders to use. Well, not exactly run off the Innocence-" Komui hastened to add, seeing Allen's eyes widen with alarm. The memory of Suman Dark was not one often visited, but it was never completely gone. Those not compatible with Innocence trying to use it...

Allen shuddered, hoping that Suman's soul at least managed to find peace in the afterlife, if there was indeed an afterlife.

"The Innocence gives off an energy that causes the phenomena around it to occur when it isn't built into a weapon," Komui continued, voice a bit quieter. "We'd use that energy, not the Innocence itself. We've run tests on the effects of the Innocence-energy on normal humans and it seems like there are no problems with anyone turning into a Fallen. The weapons we make using this would obviously not be as powerful as a true anti-Akuma weapon wielded by an Exorcist, but it would mean more protection for the Finders while they're out on reconnaissance missions."

The white-clad man turned his attention to his desk. The sound of paper shuffling filled the room for a few moments as Komui dug through the numerous sheets on his desk before apparently locating what it was he had been looking for. He tugged a sheet from the bottom of one stack free, then motioned for Allen to come and take it. Allen stood and walked up to the desk, accepting the sheet with his normal hand before sitting back down to study the drawing - for it was a drawing - in detail.

It seemed to be a picture of a gun, though a lot of the details seemed to be missing. It seemed to be some kind of revolver, but there was no chamber for the bullets and in fact it seemed as if the artist who drew the picture had never seen the chamber of a gun. The place where it should have been was drawn in light lines, as if the person who drew it wasn't sure how big the chamber was, or even the shape of it.

Allen looked up, opening his mouth to ask about the 'missing' part of the drawing, but then closed it when he saw the exhausted look in Komui's eyes. The British Exorcist looked at the desk's surface once more, taking in the incomprehensible calculations laid out on the sheet.

It wasn't just that the chamber hadn't been drawn in. That part of the gun hadn't been designed yet. It couldn't be designed, Allen realized, unless Komui and the other Order scientists knew how to create the bullets from the energy of Innocence.

With crystal clarity, Allen suddenly knew exactly why he had been called to Komui's office. Cross wasn't at Headquarters at the moment. No one else used a projectile Innocence or had ever used a projectile Innocence. No one still living with the Order, at any rate, except for Bookman and Allen doubted a supposedly impartial observer would help with weapons development.

The white-haired boy put the drawing on the couch next to him, giving it one last look before turning back to Komui. There was a hopeful look in the man's eyes, a desperate plea for information and a solution to the puzzle of how to create something tangible and deadly from something that was usually all but invisible.

Allen laid his normal hand over his other shoulder, thinking. The Ghost of Matel case was an old one, or at least it seemed that way. So much had happened since he joined the Order, his first mission felt like it had been years ago.

"You want me to... let you examine my Innocence?" Allen said slowly, more asking for a confirmation than truly questioning what it was Komui expected of him. The white-clad man nodded seriously, gaze focused and intense.

"I just need to run some tests on your arm when it is transformed into a gun - you can still form the gun, correct?"

Allen nodded, dropping his hand back to his lap. Komui smiled and stood.

"Excellent. I'd like to run the tests now. The sooner we solve this-"

Allen nodded, standing immediately. The sooner the Finders could be equipped with actual weapons for dealing with the Akuma, the fewer casualties the Order would have. He had no plans anyway, and if a few tests could really help the Science Department figure out how to create bullets from energy he was more than willing to spend his afternoon as a lab rat.

Komui began walking towards the door, effortlessly avoiding the many piles of paperwork. He seemed to be walking with a spring in his step and he was humming quietly. Allen smiled and followed the man out of the office.

hr/

Lavi walked quietly down the hallway, feet almost dragging on the stones that made up the floor. Each step was slow and heavy, each marginally smaller than the last as he headed for his destination.

His room.

He had managed to avoid Bookman all day but hadn't managed to come up with any sort of excuse that would convince the old man to let him continue visiting the Noah. He had, quite frankly, just given up on that idea hours ago and had spent his time prolonging the inevitable.

More specifically, he had spent the last few hours reviewing his memories of Tyki, both the good and the bad.

A Bookman's memory was one of his greatest tools, perfect to the last detail. He could still recall the first time he had ever seen the Pleasure, though he hadn't recognized the other man for what he was at the time. Their first fight, their second meeting; how easy had it been to hate the older man back then? Back before Tyki was Tyki and was just some guy with a beauty mark saying that Allen wasn't yet dead and challenging him to stay alive until the Level 3 brought Allen to Edo?

It had been easy. Too easy for someone who was supposed to remain impartial in all things, but Lavi could trace the beginnings of his change back to his first day at the Order.

He had certainly never expected the change to go so far or affect him so deeply, but he had seen it coming.

The first night they had been together... he had been curious about sex, about Tyki, about a lot of things. If he had had any clue that the events of that first night would lead him here, would he still have lied?

He didn't know. He just didn't know.

He sighed and put those thoughts aside. There was no use in metaphorically chasing his tail in hopes of catching it. The fact remained that his decisions all those months ago had landed him here and there was no changing the past.

Lavi glanced around the corridor, knowing his feet would carry him to his room but unsure of how much time he had before he would actually arrive and have to talk to Bookman. There was no way that the old man hadn't heard the rumors, not with how fast they had spread and how many people word had gotten to. Just under two hours ago, Lavi had walked into the dining hall and the room had gone quiet as people noticed him. Not totally silent, but there had been a definite drop in noise that had persisted until the redhead had ordered, forced half his food down his throat, and left. He had found that his appetite shrunk rather severely when tens of Finders were trying (and failing) to be subtle about watching him.

Upon recognizing the hallway he was in, he stopped short. His heart sank, the few bites of food he had managed to choke down feeling like lead weights in his stomach.

On his left, three doors down, was the entrance to the room he shared with his mentor. The door was shut tight, but the bit of lamplight showing underneath the wood proved that the old man was inside. Lavi swallowed thickly, heart beginning to pound.

He turned from the door, half-formed plans of going to Allen or Yuu - well, maybe not Kanda, since the Japanese Exorcist no longer tolerated him well - and asking for refuge for a night. He'd deal with Bookman tomorrow. That would be soon enough, or too soon, or too late... Lavi didn't know what to think anymore. Soon enough to stop whatever it was between him and Tyki from going further, too soon for him to be content, too late to prevent Lavi's heart from being corrupted. Were any of those options even the right way to think about this?

As he began to walk silently down the hallway, putting extra care into the quietness of his steps, he heard squeaky hinges sound behind him as a door opened.

It could have been any door. Somehow, Lavi knew it was the one door, three doors down, that had opened. He froze in place, heart thudding in his ears, as the sound of two footsteps echoed in the mostly-empty hallway. The steps were light and almost silent, as if they belonged to a young girl or a very old man.

"Lavi."

At the sound of his name, the redhead's whole body went cold. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as he turned around, painfully aware of his breathing as it shuddered and ground to a halt.

As he had expected, Bookman stood in the doorway to their room. He was backlit by the light coming from the lamp inside, making it impossible for the redhead to read his mentor's expression. Even so, he could tell that the man was angry with him from the icy tone he took. The old man's voice was cold enough to freeze a desert.

"Follow me." With that, Bookman turned and walked back into the room. He left the door wide open, voice demanded absolute obedience from his apprentice. Swallowing heavily once more, mouth suddenly bone dry, Lavi did as told. He took in a slow breath and walked slowly forward, more than half tempted to just cut and run. He already knew exactly what Bookman would say and how he would have to respond. He already knew that, after this talk, he wouldn't be allowed to see Tyki again 'for his own good'.

The temptation to run steadily grew, hands almost trembling with the desire to just turn and run. His feet slowed down as he approached the door, stopping entirely when he reached the threshold of the room.

If he was going to run, now would be his last chance. Once he entered that room, he would not be able to leave until Bookman had said his piece. Once Bookman said his piece...

Memories of Tyki, of his touch, his scent, the feel of him deep inside, began flooding Lavi's mind. The way the Noah smirked while playing poker, always so confident of his victory, the way the older man looked so peaceful when asleep; the good memories both warmed his heart and tore it apart in the same fell swoop.

Lavi rubbed at his uncovered eye a bit, feeling both water ever so slightly while his throat closed up. He wasn't crying, not even close, but the emotion was there. As much as he cared for Tyki - he could admit that he cared, since it no longer mattered one way or another - he couldn't continue this with him. Even if there were no barriers between them, the fact remained that the Pleasure's track record was not one littered with many long-term, committed relationships. As far as Lavi was aware, the older man rarely went on a second 'date' with anyone. It was a fluke that had kept them together for more than just a few nights.

Even without knowing that it was only a matter of time before Tyki left him, whether or not Bookman made him give Tyki up, there was still the fact that he owed Bookman. His mentor had taken him in, raised him, groomed him as the heir to the Bookman legacy, and he couldn't just throw that all away for something he knew couldn't last. He couldn't be so selfish as to end the Bookman line for something as fleeting as his relationship with Tyki.

With a heavy heart and a clogged throat, he stepped forward into the room and shut the door behind himself.

It swung shut slowly, making a very final sounding 'thud' as it closed fully. Bookman, standing and looking out the window on the other side of the room, didn't even turn around.

Lavi looked down at the floor awkwardly, feeling more like he was visiting a new acquaintance's house than standing inside his own room. Even without looking, he could still see the scene perfectly in his head. The bunk beds up against one wall, the desk covered with papers, pens, and ink against the wall opposite, and Bookman staring out the window in between, coming up with how best to convey his displeasure of recent events to the redhead. The many well-balanced, neatly stacked and organized historical documents in the corners of the room just seemed to make the heavy silence more oppressive, shrinking the available space in the room until Lavi felt like it was suffocating him.

There was a sound of cloth rustling and the redhead knew that Bookman had just turned around to face him. There was dead silence for several more heartbeats and then the older man spoke.

"Lavi." Bookman's voice was serious, as though already certain of the young man's guilt and just required confirmation before his execution. "You were missing last night."

Lavi nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I've heard several rumors about where you spent the night, but rumors are an unreliable source of information. Still, the one connecting thread is that you spent the night with Tyki Mikk." Bookman fell silent for a moment, tone almost free of accusation. "Is this true?"

Lavi stared at his feet, opening his mouth to reply and closing it when he realized he had no answer. His silence would speak for him.

"'A Bookman does not have any attachments; this means no partners, family, children, or friends,'" the old man said quietly but with utmost conviction. Lavi flinched at the words, turning his head as though looking at the floor to the side of his feet would help cushion the blow better than looking at the floor in front of his feet would. It didn't help.

"How long has this relationship with Mikk been going on? Without my knowledge?" Bookman asked. The redhead inhaled slowly, still unable to bring himself to look at his mentor.

"A few months," he answered vaguely, hoping his mentor would be satisfied with just that. To his surprise, Bookman let the indefinite answer pass without comment, moving right along to the next question.

"In that time, how many times have you engaged in sexual relations with him?"

Lavi's hands tightened into fists.

"A few times," he answered weakly. He could sense and almost see Bookman's eyes narrow.

"Numbers, Lavi."

The redhead swallowed, finding the task more difficult that he had first thought.

"Around four months. We... we've had intercourse at least six times." He couldn't look at his mentor. He had never felt more vulnerable and defenseless than he felt now, having to reveal details he would never have disclosed in any other circumstance to Bookman.

"Have you become emotionally attached to him?"

Lavi didn't reply, just bit his lip and stared at the floor. His teacher could see through his lies in an instant and the truth would not help him now.

There was the sound of cloth rustling again and the redhead looked up briefly to see what it was. Bookman had turned back to face the window, apparently no longer wanting to look at his apprentice.

"You are not to see him again," the old man said firmly, allowing for no argument. Lavi nodded. It was what he had expected, though now that not seeing the Noah was his reality...

It suddenly seemed so much more difficult. His throat developed a sudden, worrying lump he instinctively tried to swallow and failed. His chest felt like it was hollow, completely empty with nothing but a numbness to show it even existed.

Tyki's hands, Tyki's smirk, Tyki's chuckle; the quiet moans of pleasure the older man made when Lavi did something he liked; the way they would 'bet' on poker games Tyki was almost sure to win; 'I spared you because I was becoming fond of you. I believe you call this feeling an attachment...'

He was so distracted by the memories of what he had just lost that he almost missed Bookman's quiet words as the man continued.

"By dawn, you are to have cut all ties with him and are never to see him again after."

It was as if the breath had returned to his body with force, leaving him light and disoriented. He looked up, lips slightly parted in shock and eye wide.

"What?" he asked, staring at the old man. Bookman didn't move, didn't even tense.

"When the sun next rises, you are never to see the Noah again," he repeated. "Is that clear?"

Lavi could only stare, rooted to the spot. The words seemed to dance around his head, shifting and changing the moment he got his hands on them. The words echoed in his mind until they no longer made sense and were only jumbles of syllables strung together incomprehensibly. The disorientation increased, head feeling light and airy while his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing while he tried to make sense of Bookman's words.

Was Bookman actually...?

"Is that clear?"

The world abruptly snapped back into focus, sense and purpose returning to Lavi with the force of a train. He nodded, blinking rapidly, and hugged himself across his chest to try and keep the suddenly warm, explosive feeling inside of him from spilling out. It was a bittersweet feeling, one of utter jubilation mixed with impending loss.

"Thank you, Bookman," he said simply, bowing as a gesture of both respect and gratitude before turning towards the door. He dashed towards it, barely slowing down to open it and half-tripping over his own feet as he ran into the hall. The door slammed shut behind him.

Bookman stood, staring at the window, as he listened to his apprentice's footsteps fade. When they were gone completely, he sighed quietly and turned towards his desk. He walked slowly towards it, feeling his age in every joint and muscle as he reached the chair and lowered himself in to it.

He picked up his pen and tapped it absently on a blank sheet of paper, mind and gaze both distant.

TBC…

A/N: Yay for another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it - please let me know what you thought by reviewing! (And to those who are planning on Favoriting this story - please do review. If you don't, I will PM you and ask what you thought.) ^_^

The next chapter will be out once I get it written and proofread.


	25. One More Night

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"Thank you, Bookman," he said simply, bowing as a gesture of both respect and gratitude before turning towards the door. He dashed towards it, barely slowing down to open it and half-tripping over his own feet as he ran into the hall. The door slammed shut behind him.

Bookman stood, staring at the window, as he listened to his apprentice's footsteps fade. When they were gone completely, he sighed quietly and turned towards his desk. He walked slowly towards it, feeling his age in every joint and muscle as he reached the chair and lowered himself in to it.

He picked up his pen and tapped it absently on a blank sheet of paper, mind and gaze both distant.

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 25

One More Night

Allen shivered a bit in the chill of the training room, wishing he could have kept his shirt on. It was for the best that he wasn't wearing it, though; even though transforming his arm had never affected his clothes, the many wires and small electrodes stuck to his arm and chest would probably have been very difficult to attach with the cloth in the way.

Komui stood off to the side, right behind a large table that held up several machines Allen couldn't make heads or tails of. He knew each machine monitored something - all of the electrodes on his body were attached to one machine or another - but didn't know what. Komui was turning dials and pressing buttons on a few different machines. He also carried a clipboard in one hand and had a sharpened pencil tucked behind his ear. Several vaguely Akuma-shaped targets were set up against the far wall, each with a few sensors attached that hooked them to other machines on the table next to Komui.

"Are you ready, Komui?" Allen asked, only a hint of exasperation in his voice. He had been patient while the scientist had attached the electrodes and hooked him up to the machines, but for the past ten minutes all the older man had done was fiddle around with the various machines on the table.

"Just a..." Komui trailed off mid-sentence, eyes focused on the display screen of one of the machines, then made a pleased noise and straightened up. He looked at Allen and smiled. "If you could transform your arm...?"

The white-haired boy nodded and looked towards the targets. He lifted the arm containing his Innocence, holding it parallel to the floor and resting his normal hand upon his shoulder. He took a deep breath, eyes narrowing as he concentrated.

It had been a long time since he had turned his arm into a gun, usually preferring his Crown Clown to any of his other weapons, but the knowledge had never left him. He could feel the energy collecting in his hand - the back of his hand, to be precise, where his Innocence crystal shone a faint green. Komui had asked him earlier to go through the transformation slowly, so he consciously slowed the process. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Komui writing furiously on the clipboard. The man's eyes were focused on the screens, glancing down only once or twice every so often to make sure his writing was somewhat legible.

Allen focused on the energy as it moved through his body, spreading from the back of his hand up his forearm and upper arm to pool underneath his normal hand. The energy hummed beneath the skin, growing stronger and making his entire arm glow with the power of Innocence. As the glow got brighter, his arm began to change.

His hand melted back to his wrist and reformed as the barrel of his gun. The cross-shaped crystal was still plainly visible as the brightest spot of light on the muzzle. The rest of his arm began to follow suit, flesh and bone melting together before reforming. The entire process was painless, only heat radiating from the area as the energy transformed his arm.

His forearm hardened and became the barrel of his gun, hard ridges raised on the top and leading to the gun's opening. His upper arm remained mostly unchanged but for the pattern of ridges that appear on his skin. At his shoulder, there were two brief bursts of light as two tubes took shape, one right below the other, and extended back down his arm to connect to what had once been his wrist and elbow, respectively. There was a flash of light where his arm connected to his body and a whirling disc of energy formed around the joint.

The transformation was complete. Allen held still for several seconds as the excess energy died down and the glow dissipated until only the crystal embedded in his arm and the energy at his shoulder shone. Even those only glowed faintly, a quiet hum and a slight heat radiating from his arm. Though the energy had died down, Allen could still feel it circulating and running under his skin, much more active than when his arm was just his arm and not a deadly weapon. He turned his head to look at Komui, who was still scribbling madly on the clipboard.

"Komui?" Allen asked, lowering his arm slightly. Komui didn't even look up.

"Hm?" The scientist's pencil finally stopped moving and the man tucked the utensil behind his ear before running one thin finger along the lines of data he had just written down. Every few seconds he would glance back at the screens or gauges on the machines, apparently double-checking his note-taking.

"Did you get some of the information you needed?" the white-haired boy asked, smiling hopefully. Slowly, Komui shook his head, finally glancing at Allen as the last line of data checked out.

"I only have one set of data and only from the transformation. I'll need at least two more and then there's observing how the bullets are formed, how they're fired, and there are a few other tests I'll want to run," Komui said, expression intense and earnest but not stern. Allen nodded, sighing internally as he turned back towards the targets.

This would be a long night.

hr/

Lavi's footsteps had slowed as he moved further and further away from his room. The threat of Bookman coming after him shrank as the distance grew, meaning that the old man wasn't likely to appear out of nowhere and change his mind about letting Lavi have one last night.

The redhead honestly hadn't expected it. Bookman was well within his rights to demand that Lavi never see Tyki again, but the man had let him see the Noah one last time. It was more than he had dared to hope, if he was being honest with himself, but this would make it harder to let go when he left Tyki's room for the last time.

And he would have to let go.

He looked up from the floor, knowing that he was getting close to the Noah's room now. As he turned into the hallway that led to Tyki's room, his eyes caught a flash of white down the hall; the cloak of one of the Finder's guarding Tyki during the night.

Lavi's mind briefly flashed back to the Finder he had had the displeasure of meeting earlier that day. His lips twisted into a frown, face heating at the memory. Alex had been a jerk and a pervert, but at that time Lavi been more concerned with what the man had been saying than by how he had come by his knowledge. It had only occurred to him much later on that Alex had probably been a guard and had likely been watching Tyki and Lavi have sex.

Anger flared up in him again, embarrassment on its heels, but he clamped down on both emotions. It was useless getting angry at Alex now, when the man was out of reach. He hadn't even dwelt much on the thought when it had first occurred to him, too preoccupied with what Bookman would say. The redhead refused to let it ruin his last night with the Pleasure, though he wished he had hit the man harder. It would hardly make up for what the man did, but it might make Lavi feel better.

He forcefully shoved those thoughts aside as he drew closer to Tyki's room, a sort of nervous, bittersweet desire taking the place of his anger and embarrassment. The two Finders, he noted, were the same man-woman pair he had seen the first night he had come to visit Tyki. Had it really only been about a week ago that he had gone to see the Noah for the first time inside the Order building?

The woman looked up as he moved closer, a slight scowl on her face that faded as the light from the nearby lamps slowly illuminated his face. Her expression turned unreadable and Lavi avoided her eyes. He could feel the man looking at him and he tensed, but felt the gaze shift away from him as though the man sensed his discomfort.

"I'm just here to visit him," Lavi said, voice flat but for a barely audible waver. He paused next to the woman, glancing up briefly to meet her eyes before looking at the door and then back at the floor. "I don't suppose I can lock the door this time?"

His words came out more bitter than intended, but neither Finder flinched. After several heavy seconds, the woman spoke.

"You may shut the door, but you can not lock it," she said, voice firm but not totally unsympathetic. "I can promise you that we won't... watch."

Lavi jerked his gaze up towards her then, eye slightly widened. He had figured she would have heard the rumors - he would have been very surprised if any Finder didn't yet know - but he hadn't expected her to acknowledge the rumor so blatantly. For her to say that neither she nor the man with her would watch...

He thought briefly of Alex once more and had to repress another wave of anger. He nodded shortly and moved towards the door, once more looking away from either Finder.

"Thanks," he said tightly as he turned the doorknob and stepped through. Lavi's heart began to speed up as he walked into Tyki's room, reaching an almost frantic tempo as he shut the door behind himself. It closed with a quiet creak of hinges and a near silent scrape of wood on stone.

Lavi glanced up only briefly as he entered the room before once more looking at the floor. In that brief glance, he noted Tyki lounging on his bed and then heard cloth rustling as he averted his gaze. He could hear Tyki shifting, likely sitting up straight though he couldn't lift his eye to confirm. The silence thickened in the air, the brunet too surprised to see him to speak and the redhead too unsure of what to say. The mattress shifted again as Tyki stood up, the chain connecting his manacles clinking softly in the oppressive silence as the Noah took a step forward and reached out a hand.

"Lovely?" he asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

Lavi looked up at Tyki's face, taking in the light olive skin, the dark hair and eyes... He opened his mouth to speak, several explanations for his presence in Tyki's room for the second night in a row coming quickly to his thoughts but sticking on his tongue.

'Well, Bookman said that I can't see you anymore-'

'I've got one more night with you and-'

'I just really, really want you-'

He shut his mouth again. He didn't want to tell Tyki that this was the last time he could come and 'visit', as Alex had put it earlier. It was probably just him being selfish, but he didn't want that hanging over their last night together. He could always tell Tyki afterwards, couldn't he?

Tyki stepped closer, a somewhat forced smirk making its way onto the man's handsome face. Lavi's heart stuttered in his chest, a pang of loss and desire hitting him with equal force.

"Would you like to play another game?" Tyki asked seductively, moving close enough to loom slightly over the Exorcist. Lavi felt trapped, pleasantly so, and he felt his desire ratchet up a notch. "Poker, perhaps?"

Tyki was close enough that the redhead could feel the heat radiating from the older man's body, close enough that all Lavi would have to do is move forward and reach a little to kiss him.

Lavi smiled thinly, closing that last bit of distance between himself and the Noah. He could feel Tyki move back slightly in surprise, not used to the redhead taking initiative. Lavi reached up, linking his hands behind the older man's neck and pulling him down as he shifted his weight to balance more on the balls of his feet.

Tyki didn't resist, allowing himself to be pulled into a soft, chaste kiss. Lavi purposely kept the pressure of his lips against Tyki's light, wanting to just feel the man close before the night turned heated. The Noah began to respond to the kiss, lips parting slightly and arms lifting to encircle the Exorcist in anticipation of more involved kissing. The Exorcist was briefly tempted to give in to the desire he could taste on the other man's lips, the concern he could feel in the gentle hands resting on his back, but he didn't want this kiss to be about passion. He just...

Lavi drew back from the kiss reluctantly, hands sliding down to the Pleasure's shoulders as he relaxed back onto his feet. Tyki met and held his gaze, confused but patient. Lavi just forced a smile on to his face in response.

The Noah probably knew that something was wrong, but Lavi didn't want to tell him. Not yet.

"I thought we were done with games," he said simply, grinning. The Noah smiled in response, though Lavi could still see a flicker of concern in the older man's dark eyes. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned forward again, met halfway by the older man's mouth. Tyki's lips slid gently across his own, the Noah's hands pulling their bodies closer together as they both opened their mouths. Lavi moaned quietly into the older man's mouth, a hot rush of desire pooling low in his body. They broke apart briefly for air, their lips meeting again more desperately seconds later.

The redhead slid his hands over the older man's shoulders and chest, moving with purpose towards the column of buttons that kept their skin from touching. He began tugging at the highest fastened button, tugging it free of the hole before moving on to the next and then the next.

Tyki broke their kiss with a soft chuckle. Lavi's motions stilled, hands resting over the Noah's heart. He could tell that the beats were quick and excited, Tyki's heart racing just as much as Lavi's own.

"Someone's eager tonight," Tyki teased, slowly stepping back from Lavi. The few buttons the redhead had managed to undo allowed the older man's shirt to hang open, revealing a good deal of his smooth, toned chest. Lavi licked his lips, tasting Tyki on them, and followed the older man to the bed. His heart was pounding, the sound of it beating and his own breathing the only sounds he could hear. Somehow this moment felt different from any other he had shared with Tyki before, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

In fact, he liked it very much.

Tyki drew the Exorcist into another kiss as they reached the mattress, his tongue moving expertly against the redhead's. As one, they sat down on the bed. With their lips still joined, Tyki began to lean forward slowly to lay the Exorcist down. He supported the younger man with his arms as he laid them down and shifted them towards the center of the mattress, sliding his arms out from under the redhead's weight only after the Exorcist was situated in the middle. Tyki broke the kiss once again, sitting up and placing his hands on either side of Lavi's hips. He rested most of his weight on his hands as he slowly looked over the redhead's body from head to hip and made the Exorcist shiver with want.

Lavi shifted, moving one elbow beneath his body to support his weight while the other hand went to the back of Tyki's neck and pulled gently. The Noah took the hint and bent forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the younger man's lips. Lavi moaned quietly, shifting a bit to try and relieve pressure as his pants became tighter and tighter. He could sense the older man above him moving and then the redhead broke the kiss with a loud gasp when a firm hand touched him through the cloth of his pants. His hips jerked into the touch, hand clasping tighter to the back of the brunet's neck.

Tyki smirked, running his hand confidently over the bulge in the Exorcist's pants. Lavi wasn't sure who moved first, but then their lips were joined again in brief, deep kisses, tongues touching for only seconds before they pulled back to breathe. The moment after they breathed in, their lips were once more pressed together as though desperate for contact.

Lavi's back arched in an attempt to press himself closer to the older man, wincing slightly in discomfort as his pants became even tighter. Tyki's talented hand slid up over the aching bulge towards the button keeping Lavi's pants fastened and flicked it open. Lavi almost sagged in relief as the Noah tugged down the zipper as well, but every part of him was alive with the pleasure of the older man's touch and he couldn't relax, not with Tyki's hand still moving so wonderfully.

He groaned at the loss when the older man moved his hand away, body relaxing minutely as the Noah slid his hand up his abdomen. Tyki's fingers lightly brushed over the tensed muscles, pulling the redhead's shirt up as his hand slowly traveled to the smooth flesh of the Exorcist's pectorals. The chain connecting Tyki's wrists was cold and was dragged up the heated skin of the redhead's chest and Lavi shivered in response. One of Tyki's elegant fingers circled around one of the younger man's nipples, causing it to harden. Feeling it peak under his fingertips, Tyki shoved the rest of Lavi's shirt up high enough to reveal the bit of darker flesh to the cooler air of the room and pressed his mouth to Lavi's chest. He lightly nipped the smooth skin to the right of the pebbled flesh, immediately laving the same place with his tongue to take any sting out of the bite. His tongue traced a path from the faintly red mark around Lavi's nipple and then licked directly over the sensitive flesh and drew back. He blew lightly over the wet trail, chuckling lowly as the redhead shivered.

"You've always been so responsive, lovely," Tyki said softly, moving one finger slowly in random patterns over the Exorcist's chest. His finger trailed down to the elastic waistband visible at the opening of Lavi's pants and began playing there, running just under the elastic before moving back up to trace the faint outlines of the younger man's abdominal muscles. His hand flattened out, palm skimming along the redhead's abdomen to slip in between his pants and his body, caressing him intimately. "Shall I use my mouth on you again?"

Lavi moaned, as much from the mental image of the older man's head down there as from the sensations Tyki's hand was causing. He wouldn't mind Tyki's mouth on him - quite the contrary - but there was something he wanted even more.

His hand tightened on Tyki's shoulder and he pulled himself up to a sitting position. The Noah shifted, allowing him room, and slid his hand out from inside the redhead's pants. He rested his hand low on Lavi's hip, his passion-darkened eyes meeting Lavi's questioningly.

Lavi just leaned forward for another kiss, one Tyki was more than happy to give. The redhead moved both of his hands to the lapels of the Noah's shirt, tugging him slightly forward. Though it would have been easy enough to resist the light pull, the older man allowed the younger to maneuver him, allowing himself to be turned and laid on the mattress while the redhead moved to straddle him. Their lips were never far from each other until Lavi finally pulled back and sat up straight, wriggling a little to get comfortable. He could feel Tyki's hardness beneath him and he breathed in slowly and deeply, slightly nervous. Tyki just watched him, somehow managing to look proud and confident even when flushed and on his back in bed.

Hesitantly, hands shaking, Lavi reached for the hem of his shirt. He pulled the material over his head, averting his eyes from the Noah's face as he did so. The collar caught on his headband and he yanked both items off, tossing them over the side of the bed to land in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lavi stared at both articles for a moment, face flushing as he felt Tyki's gaze both intensify and heat up. He reached a trembling hand up to his eyepatch, two fingers tracing the shape of his hidden eye through the cloth.

'"'Lovely'...I've never once thought it didn't suit you."'

His fingers trembled as he reached for the knot at the back of his head, the knot holding the eyepatch to his face. He could hear Tyki's sharp intake of breath as he pulled one thin string, undoing the knot and causing the patch to fall. He dropped it over the side of the bed with his other clothes, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Lavi turned back to face Tyki, eyes scanning the older man's face apprehensively for any trace of disgust. Though the man had seen his disfigurement several times by now, the redhead had never removed the patch himself. If the Noah had changed his mind...

But Lavi could find no trace of disgust. He watched, skin flushing a deeper shade of red, as the older man's eyes slowly swept over the newly bared flesh in front of him. He could feel the man's eyes linger on his face, particularly his cursed eye, and he shivered, flinching away and bringing up his hands to self consciously cover his chest.

Tyki shifted beneath him, the Noah's hands grabbing his wrists and pulling gently. Tyki coaxed his arms down, leaning forward to press a kiss to one of the redhead's collarbones before straightening up and pressing a demanding kiss to the Exorcist's lips. Lavi whimpered, gasping when the older man rolled his hips and pressed his growing arousal against the redhead's covered ass. The Exorcist relaxed minutely and the kiss came to an end moments later. He drew back, meeting Tyki's eyes with both of his own.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me," Tyki said. There was no lie in his eyes, and Lavi relaxed fully. He smiled his gratitude and pulled his wrists free. The Pleasure let them go without a fight, hands dropping to Lavi's waist once more and pulling him closer as the older man ground against him. The redhead gasped, thrusting instinctively against the other's body.

"I rather like you taking the initiative, Lavi," Tyki continued, voice heavy with lust and mirth. "I find it very... exciting."

There was no doubt what the older man meant, not with the hard press of the man's arousal against him. The Exorcist's flush deepened and he leaned forward, silently asking Tyki to lay back down. The Noah complied, a slight smirk on his face as Lavi followed him down. Lavi pressed a kiss to those smirking lips as the Portuguese man's back touched down, grinding his hips lightly against the older man's erection. Tyki made an approving 'mmm', his hands sliding up the redhead's bare back.

Lavi broke the kiss, his breathing heavy, and pressed his lips to the curve of the Noah's jaw. He slid his lips down to the column of Tyki's throat and pressed another kiss to the pulse he could feel beating strongly underneath the skin. He moved down to the older man's collarbone, pressing his lips there as well and inhaling the man's scent deeply. His hands came up to begin opening up Tyki's shirt once more. He pressed a line of kisses down the man's toned chest, touching his lips to each inch of flesh as he undid the buttons one by one. As he undid each button, he pushed the material aside to expose more of the Pleasure's body.

The Noah was mostly still beneath him, save for the hands that rubbed slow, encouraging circles on Lavi's back. The muscles beneath the redhead's lips jumped minutely as he kissed just beneath Tyki's navel. Lavi lifted his head, catching the other man's gaze across the expanse of newly revealed bare skin. The redhead moved one hand to the older man's groin, lightly caressing the bulge there. Tyki drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly in surprise at Lavi's boldness.

"May I... use my mouth? On you?" Lavi asked, fairly sure what the answer would be but wanting to ask anyway. Of all the times that they had 'done it', he had only had his mouth on Tyki's manhood twice and only once had he made the man climax with his lips and tongue. This would be his last chance to do it-

He shoved the thought away, letting his fingers play with the button on Tyki's pants.

"Yes," the Noah replied, voice slightly breathless. The older man sat up, one hand sliding up Lavi's arm to the nape of his neck and pulling him into another intense kiss. Lavi opened his mouth to the man, eyes slipping shut as his fingers fumbled blindly with the button as the zipper. Tyki groaned quietly against the redhead's lips as his erection was freed from the cloth confines, pressing his hips up urgently into the younger man's palm. Lavi slid his hands to the waistband of the man's pants and boxers, trying to tug them off Tyki's body. The Noah shifted, breaking the kiss as he rolled back on to his tailbone and moved his free hand to his waist to assist in the removal of the constricting cloth. The moment both articles were far enough off his hips, he moved forward again and drew Lavi into another kiss.

Lavi moaned quietly, still tugging on the older man's clothes. Tyki shifted slightly, helping the redhead slip them over his legs and off his body. Lavi tossed both pants and boxers off the side of the bed to land next to his own discarded clothing, forgetting them even as they fell to the floor.

They broke apart with a wet noise, both sets of lips wet and swollen from the kisses they had already exchanged. Both were breathing heavily, chests heaving and touching with every inhale. Slowly, keeping eye contact with Tyki and very aware of the hand on his head that was gently urging him down, Lavi moved back down the older man's body. He shifted his position, bringing his knees underneath him in a sort of kneeling pose with his legs spread slightly. He bent double, bracing himself on his elbows in front of Tyki. The Noah's second hand joined the first on Lavi's head, encouraging him.

The Exorcist took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he shifted his gaze from Tyki's face to his manhood. He flushed, eyes darkening as he lifted a trembling hand to the base of the older man's arousal. He wrapped his hand around Tyki, smiling a bit at the quiet groan that escaped the Noah at his touch. He slid his hand up the man's length and then back down, just enjoying the feel of Tyki hot and hard in his hand. The Portuguese man shifted, fingers tightening ever so slightly in the crimson strands of Lavi's hair.

Lavi leaned forward, opening his mouth to lick at the head of Tyki's manhood. He drew his tongue over the small slit at the top, shutting his eyes halfway to better concentrate on memorizing the experience through taste and touch and sound.

He slid his hand back up Tyki's length and encircled the head with his lips. Slowly, as he ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh, he moved both his hand and his head down the hard arousal. The Noah let out a quiet hiss as he did so and Lavi could almost sense the amount of willpower the older man was exercising to keep from thrusting forward. He kept his pace slow, taking time as he slid back and drew his tongue over the vein at the bottom of Tyki's erection from base to tip. He sucked lightly on the head, then harder as he heard Tyki moan his name softly.

"Lavi..."

As he moved forward again, faster and more confident, he sucked on the hard length. His hand caressed what he could not fit into his mouth, sliding up as his mouth did to touch more of the older man. He moaned quietly as he sucked and moved down once more, as much for the vibration he knew would feel pleasurable to Tyki as to express how having the Noah in his mouth made him feel.

Powerful, desirable, lustful... he moved faster, bobbing his head back and forth and keeping up his quiet moaning as he sucked and swirled his tongue over the most sensitive parts of the already sensitive organ.

"That's good... excellent..." Tyki murmured, hands tightening and then loosening in Lavi's hair almost convulsively. His arms remained relaxed, allowing the redhead freedom to move though the Exorcist could tell by the way the Noah's arms twitched that the man dearly wished to thrust his erection all the way into Lavi's mouth. Lavi slowly pulled away entirely, leaving a lingering lick to the now-weeping slit. He breathed in deeply once, ignoring the Noah's quiet sigh of frustration, then breathed out. He moved forward again, taking Tyki in as far as he could before relaxing his throat and swallowing repeatedly as he forced his mouth to take in more of the man's erection. He swallowed hard, moving until his nose was pressed into the patch of hair growing around the base of the older man's arousal and all he could smell was Tyki and sex.

He hummed, moving his hands high on the older man's inner thighs for balance. He could hear Tyki moan, his hips lightly grinding against Lavi's face and his body trembling almost imperceptibly as his pleasure mounted. The redhead trailed one hand over the man's inner thigh to his scrotum, lightly caressing it with his fingertips and then touching it more firmly. He swallowed again around Tyki's erection, still humming.

The Noah came, calling Lavi's name breathlessly as his hips jerked forward. The redhead could feel something warm and thick hit the back of his throat and he began swallowing as quickly as he could, drinking the older man's semen as the Noah's balls emptied themselves. When Tyki was limp in his mouth and breathing heavily above him, hands loosening their grasp on his hair, Lavi slowly pulled back, sucking slowly as he withdrew and was rewarded with the faintest trace of a slightly bitter flavor on his tongue. He let the now-limp member fall from between his lips with a soft 'pop', straightening up and panting slightly as he tried to get his breathing calmed down.

Tyki's breathing leveled out moments later as he leaned forward, pulling Lavi to him in the same motion. They kissed, the Pleasure's tongue moving aggressively into Lavi's mouth and tasting a mixture of himself and Lavi on the redhead's tongue. It gentled just as quickly as it had begun, the Pleasure's tongue tasting him deeply but without rush, as if they had all the time in the world. The Exorcist whimpered into the kiss, grabbing at Tyki's back desperately and pressing his fingerpads into the smooth muscles there. His hips jerked forwards, his erection almost painfully hard and the front of his boxers damp and uncomfortable. He had managed to ignore it while occupied with the older man's pleasure, but now...

Now he just needed to be touched. It would only take a few strokes from one of Tyki's hands to make him come, and he knew he wouldn't last until penetration. Just the thought of Tyki's fingers inside him, stretching him, touching him so deeply was enough to make climax loom closer.

"Tyki, please..." he moaned in between kisses, pressing himself closer to the Noah. A hand slid from his hair down his spine, traveling leisurely and lightly and making him shiver. The hand slipped over the curve of his hip, following the line of bone down towards the redhead's erection. The Noah paused briefly to tug down the Exorcist's pants and underclothes, Lavi lifting his hips a bit and arching his body closer to Tyki's to help the man shove his clothes down to mid-thigh. He gasped quietly as the cool air of the room hit his heated flesh, the brief chill quickly replaced by glorious heat as the older man's hand wrapped firmly around him. The redhead clutched tighter to the Portuguese man, moaning wordlessly as he was caressed.

He shut his eyes, concentrating only on the sensation of Tyki's hand on him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, waves of bittersweet bliss as his hips jerked into the touch. This last night was all he had; somehow the idea that this would ever have to end seemed so much more concrete with Bookman's words echoing in his mind.

'"By dawn, you are to have cut all ties with him and are never to see him again."'

He buried his face in Tyki's neck, breathing harshly and inhaling the Pleasure's scent. For now, he was here and the Noah was alive and solid and was holding him and touching him. Later on he would have only his memories, so he would have to make this night last as long as he could.

He gave a choked cry, body quivering as he came. For several precious seconds, all that he knew was bliss, pure joy. It subsided slowly and his breathing calmed. He lifted his head from Tyki's neck, coming almost nose to nose with the older man.

"Thank you," he murmured pressing his lips briefly to the Noah's. He could feel Tyki's lips quirk as he pulled away.

"You must have been very close, lovely," Tyki said, lifting his hand. A few trails of white liquid were visible on the slightly darker flesh and Lavi flushed. He let go, easing himself back on to the mattress and shifting his feet out from under him.

"I was," he answered honestly, tugging at his shoelaces. The few clothes he still had on (well, half-on, half-off) would be in the way for what he wanted to do next. He heard the sound of cloth rustling and glanced up - Tyki was wiping his hand and stomach clean with the edge of the sheet. Lavi turned his attention back to his boots, tugging the laces loose so he could slip his foot out and drop the shoe onto the floor. It hit with a dull thud, his sock following noiselessly after it.

The redhead was about to turn to his other boot when he felt gentle hands grab him by the ankle. He glanced over, confused when he saw Tyki kneeling next to him, slowly unlacing his boot. He stared, breathing slightly restricted in the suddenly heavy, quiet air of the room. It was such a small thing - Tyki helping him take off his boots - especially considering what they had just done, but somehow the careful motions with which the Noah slid off the shoe and sock covering Lavi's foot seemed just as intimate as sex, though in a different way.

Tyki's hands slid up his legs, gently tugging at the cloth bunched at his thighs. Lavi shook the thoughts away and pushed his pants and underwear down. Tyki slipped them over his feet and tossed them off the side of the bed carelessly, leaving them both undressed. The only thing that partially blocked Lavi's view of Tyki's body was the dress shirt the man wore, though it was impossible to remove that without removing the manacles binding him first.

The Pleasure slowly surveyed Lavi's body, making the redhead shift nervously. He didn't move to cover himself, instead shyly looking over Tyki's body. The older man 'hmm'd quietly.

"Since you've removed the rest of your clothes, I assume the night isn't over," Tyki said, sounding pleased and smirking slightly. He leaned forward, running his fingertips lightly over the side of Lavi's leg from ankle to hip. Lavi smiled wryly, leaning forward for another kiss. Tyki's kisses were like a drug to him, more so tonight than any other. He wanted the older man's lips on him, on his lips or his body; he didn't care which.

Tyki gave him the kiss he wanted, coaxing him forward by slowly leaning backwards until they were both horizontal once more. Lavi lay on top of the Noah, leisurely kissing him as Tyki's hands caressed his back. Slowly, so slowly that the redhead almost didn't notice until he came into contact with the rumpled material of the bed sheets, Tyki rolled them over. The Exorcist relaxed into the mattress, staring up at the older man as the kiss broke and Tyki drew back. The Pleasure propped himself up with an elbow and a hand, one on either side of Lavi's head. The chain connecting his wrists stretched limply across Lavi's chest, the cool metal a contrast to the warmth radiating from the Noah's body.

'"When the sun next rises, you are never to see the Noah again."'

"It's not over yet," Lavi said.

It wasn't dawn yet. Tonight was most certainly not over and though tonight couldn't last forever, there were still a few more hours of darkness left.

He would enjoy those as much as he could, before the inevitable goodbye.

TBC…

A/N: I wanted to post this on Monday, since Monday was my 19th birthday. ^_^ I didn't get it finished in time, so I decided I'd make sure I posted sometime this week. I know, I'm evil for leaving it there.


	26. Stay

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Dedicated in part to Sap for Sap's awesome review last chapter! Also dedicated to Karen for reading this over for me.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.

**SPECIAL NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER**

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

'"When the sun next rises, you are never to see the Noah again."'

"It's not over yet," Lavi said.

It wasn't dawn yet. Tonight was most certainly not over and though tonight couldn't last forever, there were still a few more hours of darkness left.

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 26

Stay

Tyki's lips were warm and soft against Lavi's mouth. Their bodies moved slowly together, backs arching and hips grinding as the sound of breathless panting filled the air.

Lavi could feel Tyki's hand gripping his hip, holding him close as the Noah's pelvis settled against his own. The older man's waist was resting in between the Exorcist's spread thighs, his manhood pressed directly against the redhead's as he slowly rolled his body against the younger man. Lavi groaned, thrusting shallowly against the Noah.

He was getting hard again already, practically burning with desire. Each motion of Tyki's was searing but so pleasurable the redhead could only moan in response. The quiet noises the Portuguese man made told Lavi just how much Tyki was enjoying the friction created as their bodies rubbed against one another intimately.

Tyki's hand slid from Lavi's hip, slowly sliding inwards and skimming over his skin. The redhead choked out a gasp when he felt the Noah caress his hardness, the older man's fingers and thumb forming a circle and pumping the hot flesh.

"Are you ready, Lavi?" Tyki asked, lips brushing against the redhead's. Lavi nodded, too breathless to speak. Tyki smiled and drew back. He moved his left hand to brace against the mattress on the right side of the Exorcist's head, reaching with his other hand for the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. His long fingers barely gripped the small handle, but it was enough for the Noah to yank on it and open up the drawer. Lavi paid that hand little attention, both eyes totally focused on the older man's face.

His gaze trailed from the few small locks of hair stuck to Tyki's forehead with sweat down over the graceful curve of the man's nose to the Noah's full lips and his chin. His gaze softened and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. This was it... this was really it. He would come, Tyki buried as deep inside of him as it was possible to be, and then they would separate. Lavi would go back to his room and that would be the end of it. The end of everything that had been worrying and terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

Impulsively, he pushed himself up off the bed. He supported himself with both hands and pressed his lips gently against the Noah's cheek for a moment before pulling back. Tyki, who had located the bottle of lotion seconds before, twitched in surprise and turned his head to face the redhead. His brow furrowed slightly as he shifted his weight from his hand to his knees, staying above the Exorcist.

"What was..." Tyki's voice trailed off and he shook his head a bit, as if deciding it didn't matter. The slight shake stung, yet it was also somehow relieving. Lavi didn't want to explain what had spurred the small gesture. For what they were doing and for what they were to each other, the gesture showed too much caring.

Lavi forced himself to smile, arching his hips to press against the older man's body.

"I'm ready," he said. He let himself relax back on to the mattress, one hand going up to touch Tyki's body where neck met shoulder. "Please?"

The Noah's expression smoothed out and he lifted the lotion bottle, opening it with an audible 'snap'.

"Of course," Tyki said, turning over the bottle and slowly squeezing out some of the lotion inside onto his palm. Lavi swallowed heavily, heart racing with anticipation and want as Tyki coated two of his elegant fingers with the slick white substance.

Tyki lowered himself to press another kiss to Lavi's lips, his hand slipping down to press against the Exorcist's opening. The cool lotion felt almost icy against the redhead's heated skin as Tyki ran one finger along the puckered flesh, circling Lavi's entrance. The tip of Tyki's lotion-coated finger just barely skirted the sensitive flesh of the Exorcist's opening, teasing the younger man as Lavi shifted and tried to force the digit to slide inside of him.

"You are eager tonight..." Tyki said, finally acquiescing to Lavi's silent plea and pressing his finger against the ring of muscle and slipping it slowly inside the younger man's body. Lavi's hand tightened, squeezing the junction of the Noah's neck and shoulder as his back arched and he instinctively shifted away from the invading finger before he could force himself to hold still. He willed his body to obey him and stopped shifting, wriggling only a bit as the slim digit began making small circling motions against his inner walls. "Do you want me inside of you that badly?"

Lavi flushed and nodded. He spread his thighs wider apart, moving his hips into the motion of Tyki's hand. He could hear the Noah's smug chuckle as the man slid his finger partway out so he could comfortably press the tip of his second lotion-covered finger against the younger man's entrance. Lavi forced himself to stay relaxed as both digits worked their way inside his body. There was only minor, mild pain he had already felt half a dozen times before, and then the fingers were stroking him from the inside. He could feel himself being stretched, being prepared for the older man to move in him.

He loosened his hold, sliding his hand up along Tyki's neck to his scalp and sliding his hand over the silky locks of hair. His hand moved in slow, jerky motions, low waves of pleasure shooting through his body with each caress from the Noah's fingers. Almost without realizing it, his eyes traveled over Tyki's face once more and wandered down to the man's neck. His fingers followed, trailing absently over the side of the column of flesh.

A mark would show up so well on the man's currently olive skin, a bright purple-red mark on the expanse of pale flesh... For a moment, Lavi thought he could actually see it, the image superimposed over Tyki's skin, but he blinked and it was gone.

His lips parted, words heavy on his tongue, but just then the Noah's fingers pushed deeper into him and touched his prostate. A gasp escaped the Exorcist's lips instead of an intelligible word, body arching and hips thrusting to impale the fingers deeper inside of him. Tyki chuckled again and Lavi could feet his face heat up as the fingers slipped out.

"I'll try and keep this short, lovely. I want to feel you around me again too," the Noah said, picking up the lotion bottle again. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion out onto his palm before recapping it and tossing it over the side of the bed. It hit the stone floor with a loud 'thunk', but neither paid any attention. Tyki spread half of the lotion over the three longest fingers of his right hand before moving said hand with purpose towards the redhead's entrance. One by one in quick succession, he slid all three into the tight passage. Lavi cried out and pressed himself desperately against the older man's body.

He knew that Tyki probably wouldn't like it if Lavi tried to leave his mark on the man. If he marked the Noah, that would mean that Tyki was his in some way and that had never been less true. His opponent, his enemy, his wet dream, his seducer, his lo-

Lavi bit the word off mid-thought.

Tyki did not belong to him. Tyki couldn't belong to him, no matter how much he wished, but 'Lavi' would always belong to the Noah, even if Bookman Junior could not stay with the older man.

"Tyki," Lavi murmured, moving his hands over the Pleasure's shoulders and skimming his palms across the man's chest before wrapping his arms around the Noah loosely. Tyki's hand stilled and Lavi sighed with fleeting disappointment, averting his gaze from the older man's face. "I want you to mark me, like you did that one night."

The redhead could feel Tyki start in surprise, fingers twitching inside of Lavi. The Exorcist inhaled sharply, lifting his hips into the motion of the Noah's fingers. He tilted his head, letting it loll to the side and expose his unblemished neck to the older man's hot gaze.

"Please," he said softly, not really a plea or a request, but not nearly as demanding as an order. It just was a simple statement of want.

Tyki's fingers began moving again, languidly stroking the redhead's inner walls. Lavi bit his lip to contain a moan, breathlessly waiting for the Noah's response.

"You really are different tonight, lovely," Tyki murmured, almost too quiet for the Exorcist's sensitive ears to catch. The older man leaned forward, pressing his lips to the gentle curve of Lavi's neck. The redhead tensed, briefly uncertain, then jumped when he felt the Pleasure lightly nip the delicate skin. Tyki's tongue came out to lick tenderly at the spot, soothing the Exorcist, and then the Noah laid his mouth over the barely-visible bite mark and began to suck.

The redhead leaned his head even further, consciously lowering his shoulder to provide a greater opening for the older man. He spread his legs wider, lightly thrusting against the Noah's still hand. The fingers inside of him began to move again, scissoring and stretching so that Lavi and Tyki could move on to the next and final part of the night.

He cried out in quiet protest as the older man's fingers left him, Tyki apparently satisfied as his body's readiness to accept the Noah. The Pleasure's hand - still with some lotion on it from earlier, now warmed by body heat - moved to stroke his own manhood, covering it with the slick substance. Tyki's mouth slipped from Lavi's neck with a quiet groan and the Noah gave one last lick to the spot he had been marking before he drew back. He propped his body over the redhead's with one elbow on either side of Lavi's head and he leaned in for a short kiss. Lavi returned it eagerly, pressing his hips urgently against the older man.

"Please..." he mumbled into Tyki's mouth, hands tightening in the cloth of the man's shirt. Tyki broke away completely, shifting his weight on to one arm while the other hand moved down Lavi's body to his upper thigh and lifted him slightly. The action brought their bodies in line and then the Noah moved forward, pressing the head of his manhood against the small opening into Lavi's body.

"Are you ready?" Tyki asked him, sliding his hand lightly up and down the redhead's side. Lavi looked into Tyki's passion-darkened eyes and nodded once, leaning forward to capture the older man's mouth as the Noah's hand settled at his hip once more.

Lavi could feel the steady press of the older man's hardness against him and did his best to relax and allow the coming intrusion. Tyki's hand tightened, holding him in place, as the Noah slowly pushed forward.

The Exorcist threw his head back, breaking the kiss to suck in a breath. There was hardly any physical pain, but to think that this would be the last time he would feel this, the slight sting when Tyki first entered him... he carefully controlled his breathing and fought to keep his sudden heartache off his face, realizing that the older man had stopped.

"Is something wrong, Lavi?" The Noah's voice betrayed actual concern and the ache Lavi felt grew worse. Even if this wasn't anything now, maybe it could have grown into something. Maybe, if Bookman would never have found out or if Tyki would stay with him...

He shook his head, shoving the regrets and the impossible dreams out of his head.

"I'm fine," he managed to say, shutting his eyes in case they betrayed him. "Keep going."

He blindly pressed his lips to the Pleasure's, lifting his hips and pressing forward to impale himself deeper on the older man's arousal. Tyki groaned into the kiss, tightening his grip once more and pressing forward. Lavi moaned, dragging in large gasps during the few seconds when his and the Noah's mouths were parted before they rejoined in a needy kiss. He could feel the other slide deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him and stroking him. Lavi lifted his legs to dig his knees into Tyki's sides and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, tightening his legs and pushing up with his hips to help the older man completely sheath himself inside the younger's body.

They both paused for breath when Tyki was as deep as he could get on the first stroke, every muscle in both bodies quivering from excitement and desire. Lavi's muscles clenched around the hardness inside of him, hips wriggling slightly as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. Tyki held himself in check, breathing getting heavier as the redhead moved beneath him.

"May I move?" the Noah asked. Lavi nodded, holding tightly to the older man. With a soft groan of relief, Tyki did. He drew his hips back and then thrust forward, burying himself deep inside the younger man's body. Lavi gasped, instinctively thrusting back against Tyki.

Tyki drew back again and this time, when he thrust back in, he hit that spot that made blinding, mind-numbing pleasure course through the redhead's body. Lavi cried out, hips jerking into the Noah's motion. Tyki drew back again and snapped his hips forward faster, beginning to build their rhythm. The redhead moved with him, setting a fast pace.

"You feel... so good..." Tyki groaned against the redhead's mouth, not slackening his pace in the slightest. Lavi kept up with him, unable to do much more than moan Tyki's name and quite pleas to go faster, harder.

Lavi could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak with every hard stroke of the Noah's member inside of him. From the way Tyki was panting and how his thrusts were becoming slightly erratic, the Exorcist could tell that the older man was close too.

"Tyki - please..." Lavi gasped, clutching the Pleasure to him.

"You're close?" Tyki asked breathlessly. The redhead nodded, crying out as his prostate was stimulated again. "Then come... Lavi."

The next thrust was particularly hard and Lavi called the older man's name as he came. Pure bliss filled his body, hips still moving instinctively as Tyki moved faster and faster and finally sheathed himself fully inside and stopped, moaning Lavi's name quietly as he, too, came.

Both collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, orgasm sending waves of pleasure through each of them. After several long moments, Tyki lifted himself off of younger man's body and pulled his now limp manhood out from inside the redhead. The Noah let himself flop ungracefully next to Lavi, breathing heavily. Lavi just lay there, breathing and coming down slowly from his high. He let his head lean to the side, watching the Noah's profile while his cum dried on their stomachs. As the bliss faded and reality set in again, a crushing weight settled in Lavi's chest.

It was over. He had accidentally stayed last night, but he doubted he would be allowed to stay. Tyki had always left long before dawn, after all, and if Lavi stayed he would only fall asleep again.

He swallowed thickly, eyes prickling. He could feel Tyki shifting beside him and blinked, watching as the older man rolled over to grab an edge of the sheet to lazily clean off his abdomen. Sighing quietly, Lavi sat up too. He turned his face from the Noah, the silence suddenly awkward and thick. The redhead could feel his voice catch on the lump in his throat and he fumbled with the sheet for a moment, finding an edge and wiping off the mess coating his stomach and chest.

He could feel Tyki's warmth at his side and his hand slowed as he dropped the soiled cloth over the side of the mattress. He didn't want to leave, not now, but he didn't have a choice.

He heard cloth rustle as the Noah dropped the bit of the sheet he had used to clean himself and could feel the man shift his weight, settling back on to the bed. Lavi bit his lip, wanting to be selfish just for tonight and stay cuddled up next to the Noah, but he was fairly certain the older man wouldn't appreciate it even if Tyki never said as much. Slowly, limbs and heart obscenely heavy, he turned and slipped his legs over the side of the bed. He moved to stand and an arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Tyki asked. Lavi froze, eyes wide and heart quickening. He swallowed, forcibly calming himself down.

"I was just going to leave," he said softly, tensing as Tyki's arm tightened around his waist. "Go back to my room..."

Tyki shifted behind him, adjusting his grip and sitting up directly behind the Exorcist. Lavi could feel the warmth of the Noah's chest at his back and his breath caught as he was pulled closer to the other's body.

"Stay."

Lavi stopped breathing entirely. His world shrank down and collapsed into that single moment, leaving him frozen in place.

"Stay," Tyki repeated, pressing his lips to the mark on Lavi's neck. The redhead put one of his hands over the arm around his waist. He squeezed lightly, bowing his head in confusion.

Why was Tyki doing this to him tonight? The one night he really wanted to stay, if only to make more memories that would probably torment him later.

Why was Tyki doing this to him at all? The Noah had never wanted to spend the night with him before, so unless something had changed the man's mind... Even after Tyki had been confined to the Order, he had shown no signs of wanting Lavi to stay the entire night.

"Why?" he asked, not looking up.

"You spent most of last night here," the Pleasure replied, not loosening his hold. "Are you regretting it?"

Lavi hesitantly shook his head. He certainly regretted what had happened because he had spent the night with Tyki, but he couldn't regret the content feeling he had had upon waking in the Noah's arms.

"Then stay."

Lavi held on to the arm around his waist for a moment longer, then slowly his hand released its hold.

The damage was done, really. Everyone already knew that he had been with Tyki all night last night, so one more would not matter. Bookman already knew as well, so it wasn't like the old man could take anything else from him. Bookman had given him until dawn.

He had until the sun rose and staying with Tyki wouldn't hurt him any more. Not his reputation, at any rate. Staying one last night wouldn't cost him anything.

He nodded and released his grip entirely. The Noah's arm slid from around him, only the older man's hand remaining on the redhead's hip as the Exorcist turned and picked his feet up off the floor. He met Tyki's eyes uncertainly, searching for any hint of a reason for the older man's strange request. Unreadable brown stared back at him calmly, no answer forthcoming.

Slowly, Lavi lay down on the mattress. Tyki watched him lay down and once satisfied that the Exorcist wouldn't run off, the older man turned towards the foot of the bed where the blankets had ended up during their earlier activities. He grabbed a handful of the cloth and pulled the blanket up and over the redhead and himself, settling down next to Lavi.

Lavi lay on his side, back to Tyki, and tensed when he felt an arm drape itself over his hip. He could feel the heat of the older man close behind him, but their bodies weren't quite pressed together. Lavi sighed and shifted, more nervous than uncomfortable, and felt Tyki's arm tighten around him. He froze instantly, curling in on himself slightly.

"Sorry," he murmured, moving towards the edge of the bed and bringing the arm he was mostly laying on up to form a pillow under his head. He balanced precariously on the edge, still able to feel the man behind him.

Tyki sighed audibly.

"Come here," he said, pulling the Exorcist by the waist. Lavi yelped in surprise as he was pulled backward, pulled right into a warm, firm chest. The arm around his waist relaxed and Tyki shifted again, moving even closer and pressing their bodies more firmly together. "Now sleep."

Lavi's eyes softened and he relaxed as best he could, slipping his bent arm underneath the actual pillow his head could now rest on and letting his other arm curl against his chest. Tyki's breath teased the sensitive hairs at the back of his neck, making his scalp tingle pleasantly.

It was a surprisingly comfortable position. Lavi felt his eyelids drooping, the stress of the day finally taking its toll. He felt like he had been through the wringer and being so comfortable just made him want to close his eyes and rest. If life could just stay like this, he never wanted to wake up again.

His eyes shut and he began to drift off. The last words that fluttered through his mind as he fell asleep were cruel reminders that the contentment he felt couldn't last.

'"By dawn..."'

hr/

Tyki studied the Exorcist resting in his arms, staring at the messy red hair on the pillow next to him and the shape of the blanket as it draped over Lavi's form. Lavi's breathing was slow and even, indicating that the young man had already fallen asleep.

Tyki shifted, tightening his hold on the redhead's waist and replaying the night in his mind. Something had certainly been different about Lavi, something besides his unusual assertiveness in bed. The boy had been troubled by something and had been trying to drown whatever worries he had in the pleasures the older man could offer.

Tyki frowned, a subtle undercurrent of concern stirring his thoughts. Had someone said something to the Exorcist about last night? In hindsight, he supposed he should have realized that people would talk if one Exorcist had spent the entire night in the room of a former enemy of the Order. Even so, he still didn't regret not waking the redhead the night before. Sleeping next to Lavi had been good, making his sleep somehow more restful. Now that the younger man knew that he could, perhaps Lavi would even stay until morning.

Tyki never had been one to share the bed for more than bedroom activities, but last night had shown him how relaxing another body close at night could be. He had decided that morning that waking up next to someone too would make the whole encounter infinitely more satisfying, though he wasn't sure how true that was yet.

He supposed he'd find out when he woke. He was looking forward to it.

With a soft smile he didn't even realize was there, he too shut his eyes to sleep. He moved just a bit closer to Lavi as he drifted off, the redhead's scent following him into his dreams.

hr/

Allen walked down a deserted hall, effortlessly navigating through the stone corridors towards the bathroom specially reserved for Exorcists. Sweat was slowly drying on his face and neck, his shirt damp and clinging to his chest since he had made the mistake of pulling it back on over his sweaty skin. He made a slightly disgusted face and tugged at the front of his shirt with one hand, shivering slightly as the action blew cool air across his damp flesh. In his other arm he carried a clean change of clothes.

He had been in the training room for a little over two hours and had spent almost all of that time activating (and deactivating) his Innocence, building up energy to form a bullet and then letting it die away so Komui could track the movement of the energy, and then finally firing numerous bullets at different targets so Komui could try and figure out how the Innocence's energy transformed into deadly projectiles. The scientist had finally let him leave after a flurry of writing and excited muttering.

Flashback

"Centripetal force... of course, why didn't I - or Reever..." Komui muttered to himself, scribbling madly over the paper on his clipboard and almost ignoring the machines that rested on the table next to him.

"Komui?" Allen asked hesitantly, arm almost shaking from the effort. His arm had rebounded once, overtired from constant usage, but after a five minute break he had managed to get his arm working again. The scientist looked up quizzically, hand still poised over the paper, then smiled.

"Thank you, Allen. You may go now. If I have any questions later, I'll send Reever to look for you."

The white-haired boy nodded and turned away from Komui. He deactivated his arm and leaned over to pick up his discarded shirt, pulling it on over his damp skin. When he straightened up to leave, Komui was once more muttering to himself and writing. Allen smiled gently, eyes drooping slightly with exhaustion, and turned towards the door. His stomach rumbled and he patted it, cringing sheepishly when his stomach complained louder. He would need to stop by the cafeteria and see Jerry soon, but he needed a shower before anything else.

He began walking towards the door, passing right by Komui as he did so. His steps slowed, a slight frown creasing his brow as he slowed to a stop next to the oblivious supervisor.

He had overheard bits and pieces of strange rumors all day, rumors that made a strange sort of sense when he thought about them. While he wasn't entirely sure whether or not to bring them up with Komui - who knew what repercussions such rumors could have, especially if a certain Inspector found out about them - there was one question he could ask.

"Komui..." he said again, turning his head to look at Komui. The scientist made a small, distracted noise as acknowledgement, inviting the British Exorcist to continue even though the white-clad man didn't look up from his note-taking. After taking a deep breath, Allen did. "Do you know when Tyki Mikk will be released?"

The writing stopped. Komui didn't look up right away, staring at his paper with an unreadable look. The white-haired boy waited patiently for a response, keeping his hands respectfully at his sides and trying not to fidget. He almost wished he could take back the question, but the answer was important. He hadn't seen Lavi at all that day and a quick question at lunch to Jerry had confirmed that the redhead had yet to eat. Occasionally the redhead would miss a meal, but he had never missed two in a row before and Allen had come in just before the kitchen closed so the staff could get ready for the dinner rush. Even if Lavi hadn't been oddly absent all day, Allen would have asked about the Noah anyway. The nagging suspicion he had about what Tyki and Lavi really were to each other hadn't left him alone since he had returned with the redhead and the unconscious Pleasure. In fact, his suspicions had only increased during recent weeks since Lavi had been acting decidedly strange.

He hadn't asked Lavi about it yet, mostly because he sensed it would upset the redhead if he brought it up.

Komui looked up and turned his head to meet Allen's eyes, then looked away again. He adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat a bit.

"His release is still pending irrefutable proof of his loyalty. We have gotten a lot of information from him, but-" He held up a hand, staving off Allen's bid to speak. The white-haired boy closed his mouth, lips in a thin line. "-we need something no one can dispute. We haven't gotten that yet. Until we do, I have to keep a guard on him."

The older man went quiet, studying Allen speculatively.

"Unless you have something new to tell me that you think might help prove his loyalty to one side or the other...?"

Allen looked down at the floor.

"I haven't seen anything. I guess I don't have anything to tell you," he replied. Even now, all he had were guts feelings and his observations. He lifted his gaze again, smiling politely. "I'll be going then."

Komui nodded and turned his gaze back to the clipboard. He tapped the tip of his now dull pencil against the white surface, then began slowly writing down more seemingly incomprehensible notes, facts, and formulas. Allen watched for a moment, then turned back towards the door. He began walking again, glancing his shoulder only once more before exiting the training room.

Komui was back to scribbling furiously on his sheet of paper, writing down one thing after another and seemingly lost in his own little world of scientific facts and mathematical formulas. Allen closed the door quietly and left, making a mental note to tell Lenalee that her brother might need coffee served to him and to tell her which training room she could find him in. Allen doubted the man would remember to go back to his office any time soon.

As he began heading down the hall towards the Exorcist's bathroom and a nice, hot shower, he thought of Lavi, Tyki, and what might possibly be going on between them.

Were they in a relationship? Were they not?

His mind briefly flashed to Kanda as he contemplated the question, but he shoved the Japanese teen from his mind. If they were in a relationship, that just left one question...

Did Bookman know? If not, what would he do when he found out?

End Flashback

The questions still worried him.

He sighed softly. He would just have to talk to Lavi about it. Soon, if possible.

His steps slowed as he approached the door to the bathroom especially reserved for male Exorcists. He smiled as he opened the door, happily anticipating being clean once more. Best of all, it was already getting late and the room was likely to be deserted. Showers in the Order were communal, so having a shower without anyone else around was a rare luxury, one Allen intended to enjoy.

hr/

Kanda scowled furiously as he stormed down the Order's deserted halls, his training clothes damp with sweat. For once, training had done little to relieve his stress and he was half-hoping a shower would not only get him clean but help him relax some too. Meditation had failed earlier, his thoughts churning far too much for him to get them under control.

Today had just been irritating. More irritating than failing a mission, getting his hair braided by a certain fucking rabbit, or talking to an idiotic beansprout.

The entire Order, it seemed, had been buzzing with some kind of gossip. Not that Kanda listened or anything, but it had had something to do with a dumbass redhead and an asshole who had recently defected to the Order. Namely, that said dumbass and asshole had been having sex. With each other.

It had made him lose his appetite when he first heard it. He had been halfway through his usual lunch of soba when he had heard the Finders further down the table gossiping and spreading the information. He had slammed down his chopsticks and half-reached for Mugen before remembering that he was currently not friends with Lavi and therefore had no reason to defend him against rumors. He had stood up and dumped his tray and the remainder of his food before leaving the dining hall. He hadn't been back since.

He had spent most of his day alternating between training and trying to meditate. The training had been somewhat helpful in clearing his mind, but the moment he would sit down to meditate all of the things that had been irritating him all day would swarm in his head. He would spend ten minutes trying not to think about all the annoyances of the day and then get up to do more punishing training.

In the end, all he had accomplished was sweat, sore muscles, and stress.

He huffed quietly as he reached the bathroom. As he turned the knob and stepped through the doorway, he hoped some idiot hadn't used up all the hot water.

hr/

Allen stood under the hot spray, a small smile on his face. The shower room, as expected was deserted except for him. It was actually something of a relief to be alone for once - there were no shower stalls, just ten showerheads mounted on one wall and knobs at waist height beneath each one to control the temperature of the water. The floor and walls were done in sterile white tile and the floor sloped just slightly so that the water drained into the small, grate-covered holes in the floor. On the wall opposite the showerheads was a line of steel pegs for towels to hang on. Currently, Allen's white, fluffy towel occupied the fifth peg, directly across from where he was enjoying the hot water.

He tilted his face up towards the ceiling, leaning back slightly so the spray could soak his hair. He ran his fingers through the quickly dampening strands, pressing his fingertips to his skull as he made small circles with his hands in order to get the roots wet. Once satisfied, he straightened up and flattened his hair back to keep it out of his eyes so he could bend over and pick up his shampoo/conditioner. The Order supplied all the Exorcists with a generic two-in-one as well as soap and washrags. Of course, if an Exorcist wanted anything fancy they'd have to buy it themselves, so most used the supplies provided.

He pried open the cap to the bottle and squeezed a small bit of the substance out on to his palm. He then closed the bottle with the back of his hand and bent over to put it back on the floor before standing straight and rubbing his palms together to spread the shampoo. He stepped forward slightly, out of direct path of the water pouring from the showerhead, and began massaging the stuff into his hair. It lathered up fairly quickly and he moved his hands all over his head, trying to make sure he was getting all of his hair.

He ducked back under the spray and the noise of the water drowned out the sound of quietly approaching footsteps. Allen quickly rinsed his hair, oblivious to the person now standing, dumbstruck, at the entrance to the shower room.

hr/

Kanda stared, body frozen in shock. His lips were slightly parted, the Kanda-equivalent to a dropped jaw. He had heard the shower running, but it hadn't bothered him. He had been with the Order for just about as long as he could remember and he had gotten over any distaste for the communal shower fairly quickly. He had scowled when he had noted the noise upon entering the locker area of the bathroom, where each Exorcist had a small 'locker' for his own use. Most kept just the standard showering supplies in the small metal box, but Kanda usually also kept a clean yukata in his so he wouldn't have to walk through the halls in only a towel or walk back to his room before he washed up after training.

He had gotten undressed and left his dirty clothing and hair tie on the long wooden bench that ran parallel to the lockers. Cleaning supplies in hand, he had started heading over towards the shower room. On the way, he had grabbed himself a towel from the table piled with clean laundry and wrapped it around his waist. He had scowled deeper as he had neared the room, able to see faint wisps of steam that signaled the person showering was using up the hot water.

As soon as he had gotten to the entrance of the shower room, he had stopped, dead in his tracks from the shock of the sight that awaited him.

The beansprout was standing underneath the water, apparently rinsing his hair. His arms were up and hands were on his head, making his chest muscles stretch. Water ran down the British boy's skin, the heat adding a flushed tone to the usually pale flesh. Kanda's eyes followed one drop that slid over one of Allen's pectorals, skirted his nipple, and then moved over his abdominal muscles, slipping down, down...

Kanda could feel his cheeks heat and he forced his gaze back up. His heart was beating fast and he felt oddly warm and he scowled in response, forcing the feelings that welled up within him down. The scowl faded moments later as he stared, mesmerized, at the white haired boy's face.

A few strands of the moyashi's hair stuck to the boy's forehead and neck. That, coupled with the reddened tone of his skin, made the other Exorcist seem... almost appetizing. The bit of steam given off by the water seemed to give the scene a surreal, dreamlike quality and Kanda almost pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.

"Moyashi..." he said, his voice seeming to echo in the mostly deserted room. The quiet word rang out over the sound of the running water and Kanda could see the moment the word registered in Allen's mind.

The white haired boy almost jumped in shock, turning instinctively to face the source of the noise with his hands still tangled in his hair. Kanda's eyes widened and it took more willpower than he cared to admit to not look down. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks and he glared to cover up his embarrassment. Just then, Allen seemed to realize that he was fully facing the Japanese Exorcist and yelped quietly, face flushing dark red as he pulled his fingers free of his hair and turned so that his back was to the other teen.

"What are you doing here, baKanda?" he asked, words coming out in a rush even as he tripped over his tongue. Slightly irritated now, Kanda had less trouble keeping his eyes away from... strange places. Even if that one drop was slipping down the curve of Allen's spine...

Kanda turned away from the sight, moving towards the metal hook to hang his towel up. Even stupid beansprouts knew that people didn't wear towels to shower.

"Che. Taking a shower. Idiot," the Japanese Exorcist bit out, shifting his bottle of shampoo, his soap, and a clean washrag to one arm while he reached for the corner of his towel he had tucked in to keep the cloth up. As the material loosened around his waist he could have sworn he heard a quiet gasp, but when he turned his head all he saw was the white-haired boy's back to him once again. The other Exorcist was rubbing frantically at his hair as he stood under the spray, apparently trying to remove the shampoo suds still present.

Kanda 'che'd again and turned before walking over to his own shower. He had picked the second showerhead in since he hated being next to the wall and set the three things he carried on the floor before reaching for the water knob. He turned it on hot, flinching slightly as the water hit his skin. It was already warm and the temperature was fast rising to what Kanda preferred. He made a small noise of approval, mostly to himself, and stepped completely under the cascading water.

The room was silent but for the sound of the two showers running and then the noise level dropped by half.

Kanda glanced over towards where Allen had just turned off his shower. The white haired boy appeared to be flustered as he leaned over to grab his things, fumbling with the soap bar and dropping it more than once. Kanda quickly looked away again, scowling slightly at his own reactions.

He could hear the beansprout's footsteps as the white-haired Brit walked across the drier tiles towards his towel. The sound of the bottle of shampoo and the soap slipping free from Allen's grasp was also audible to Kanda's sensitive ears, even over the sound of the running water. He refused to turn around, sternly facing the wall and letting the water soak him from head to foot. The footsteps paused and then restarted again less than a minute later, crossing behind the Japanese teen towards the door that served as the shower room's exit as well as its entrance.

Kanda took a deep breath as the footsteps faded, then backed out of the water spray. He wiped at his face, blinking once or twice to clear the excess water from his eyelashes, then glanced around the room to confirm that the stupid beansprout was no longer nearby.

The room was empty.

Kanda exhaled.

He turned back towards the wall, glancing down along the tile until his eyes landed on the knob that controlled temperature. With a small scowl, he reached forward and turned the temperature of the water from hot to cold.

hr/

Allen walked quickly down the hallway, his face bright red as he carried his dirty laundry in his arms. His clean clothes were damp and clung to him as his sweaty clothes had earlier, but that was simply because he hadn't taken the time to dry off completely.

The thought of Kanda finishing his shower and walking back to the locker area while Allen was still naked...

Allen's face reddened again and he ducked his head, letting a few wet locks of his hair hang down in front of his face. His heart was beating oddly, tripping over itself as it raced. His chest felt too small, almost like it couldn't contain his heart or his lungs and his organs were trying to escape. The sensation was especially intense when he thought back to those last few moments he had been in the shower room, walking along the dry wall to get out and having to walk past Kanda.

His eyes had been drawn to the expanse of bared flesh, especially to the contrast between the Japanese teen's skin and his dark hair. He had almost stopped and stared but, upon realizing where he was looking he quickly looked away and left. Seeing Kanda directly after he had been practically ogling the other Exorcist in the shower...

It was too embarrassing to think about.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached his room. He was still hungry, but that incident in the shower had left his stomach feeling oddly fluttery and doing flip-flops. He wouldn't be able to eat, not with the way his insides seemed to be mixed up. Hopefully sleep would help.

Yes, sleep would help. A nice, long rest would be just the thing to clear his mind.

hr/

Devitto scowled, arms crossed over his chest as he slouched in his chair. Jasdero was sitting next to him, slumped over onto the dinner table making a noise halfway between an insane giggle and a snore. The dark haired man glared at the blonde, then moved his leg and brought his heel back hard on to Jasdero's shin. The other Noah woke with a startled cry, sitting up so suddenly that his chair tipped backwards. Jasdero's eyes widened and his arms wind-milled in an attempt to fight gravity, but he was unsuccessful and he continued to fall. His head hit the stone floor with a rather satisfying 'crack' and Devitto laughed out loud as Jasdero sat up and rubbed the rising lump on his head with both hands.

After all, if Devitto wasn't allowed to sleep, Jasdero shouldn't be able to either.

Jasdero looked up at his laughing twin then smiled and began giggling to himself. He slowly stood, not bothering to pick up his chair before throwing himself at the dark haired Noah. Devitto only had a moment to absorb the fact that the blonde has just leapt at him before the weight of the other crashed into his chest, sending his chair flying backwards and spilling both him and the blonde onto the floor. Devitto's head met the stone with a painful 'thud' and he hissed in pain, putting one hand to the bump before glaring up at Jasdero. The blonde had managed to come out on top and was sitting on Devitto's chest, grinning widely. With a muttered curse, Devitto swung his free hand towards the blonde's head. The blow connected, knocking Jasdero from his perch and on to the floor. Devitto quickly stood and put one foot on the other Noah's chest, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. "Eh?!"

"How do you two have the energy for that this early?" a sleepy voice demanded crossly from the other side of the room. Devitto glanced over, still glaring, and moved his foot away as Jasdero sat up to see over the table.

Road stood in the doorway and apparently hadn't bothered getting dressed for the Earl's 'special meeting'. She was still in her pajamas, dressed in a simple white silk nightgown that fell to her knees and black fuzzy slippers. Her hair was even wilder than usual and she turned towards her usual seat, covering up a yawn and stretching before sitting down and leaning tiredly against the back.

Devitto moved back to his seat and picked it back up, noting out of the corner of his eye that Jasdero was doing the same. He flopped into his chair, leaning against the back and resting his cheek on his closed fist. Jasdero was once again leaning forward on the table, chin propped up on his hands.

"What'd the Earl call this meeting for anyway?" Devitto grumbled into the silence. He glanced at the clock on the wall and scowled. It was already well past one in the morning and most nights he was deeply asleep by now. He slouched further in his chair, scowling petulantly.

The Earl had been locked up inside his lab for ages and suddenly the Maker had called a meeting in the middle of the night. The man wasn't even there yet, much to Devitto's annoyance. He had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed - showing up naked probably wouldn't go over well and he was not going to put on a suit, so he had just gotten dressed in his usual outfit. Jasdero had put on his pants, but hadn't bothered with a shirt. If he had been woken up for nothing, then he'd find the Akuma that had woken him and kill it. Slowly.

He grinned, suddenly entertained by the idea. He'd probably need to get Jasdero to go along with it, but he was sure it was possible-

The sound of the door opening startled him from his thoughts. He scowled and glanced towards the door, scowl lessening to a frown when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Lulubell, in her immaculate suit as always, and the Earl, dressed in his usual outfit with a slightly less than pristine coat thrown on over it. Devitto sat up straighter in his chair. Jasdero remained partially slumped over, and Road sat up completely, eyes gleaming a bit as she noticed the two Akuma servants trailing behind the Noah and the Earl. Both carried something in each hand, though none of the three Noah in the room could quite make out what.

Lulubell glided wordlessly to her chair at the table and sat down gracefully, brushing one loose strand of hair back behind her ear. The Earl moved to the head of the table, the two Akuma following behind him.

"My lovely family," the Manufacturer began, clapping his hands together once as though excited. "I have a wonderful new invention to share with all of you." The Earl motioned the Akuma forward without looking back. As one, both servants stepped forward and placed the objects they carried on the table in front of the large man. Task completed, they stepped back into the shadows.

Devitto's frown faded entirely as he looked down at the four items now resting on the table. They were apparently knives of some sort - he could see the cloth-wrapped handles and the small, unadorned guards from where he sat, but the actual blade was covered by a sheath that looked to be made out of leather, though said leather seemed to be a lot heavier, somehow, than normal leather. Curiosity piqued, Devitto glanced back up at the Earl.

"Knives?" Road asked, voice both curious and confused. The Earl's grin widened and he selected one of the knives from the table, humming quietly to himself as he did so.

"Road, these aren't just any knives," he said pleasantly, somehow managing to exude a subtle air of menace as he did so. He gently tugged on the handle and drew the dagger partially from the sheath, revealing a mere strip of the blade.

Devitto's sudden feeling of uneasiness was drowned out by just as sudden awe. From the gasp he heard from Road and the soft 'oooh' he could hear Jasdero make, he knew he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Lulubell was silent, but even her lips parted in shock.

The blade part of the knife was glowing a very, very soft green, but as Devitto leaned closer to get a better look, he noticed that the green glow came from small shards of what looked like crystal mixed in with the silver metal. He stared hard at the bit of green-glowing silver revealed, trying to figure out where he had seen that glow before. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but his sleepy brain couldn't quite grasp what that answer was.

"Innocence," Road breathed, and suddenly it clicked in Devitto's mind. Road reached for the knife closest to her, laying her fingers delicately on the leather-like sheath before picking it up. She didn't draw it. "And you made the sheaths from dark matter. One for each of us."

The Earl nodded, re-sheathing the blade he had drawn.

"Exactly right, Road!" he said happily, laying the knife back down. "I wanted each of my precious family members to have one of these."

Devitto grinned, reaching across the table to snatch two of the weapons up. He tossed one to Jasdero, scowling a bit in disappointment when the blonde caught it without much fumbling. He then turned his attention to the knife he held, running his hand over the handle and then casually tossing it from hand to hand. Lulubell's knife rested in her hand as she ran her fingers over it, apparently trying to memorize it with tactile sensation.

"What are these for, anyway?" he asked, eyes on the sheathed blade as he continued to toss it. "We already have weapons."

Jasdero giggled next to him, also playing with his knife. He stabbed the covered blade at the table, never quite letting the sheathed tip touch the wood. Devitto could hear the sound of Road sighing in exasperation and he turned a glare at her, temporarily ceasing his throwing.

"You want to say something?" he demanded irritably, leaning towards her but remaining seated. She smirked at him, taunting.

"You really don't know?" she asked, hefting her knife. "You can't figure out what these are for?"

He scowled.

"It's not like I ever went to school," he grumbled under his breath, looking away from the Dreams and resuming his tossing.

"Idi-"

"Now Road, play nice," the Earl said gently, no real anger in his voice. In fact, his voice was almost a singsong. "I thought I would name these daggers... Kinslayers."

Devitto's scowl deepened at the sound of the unfamiliar word, sure that the Maker was just mocking him.

"What's that mean?" he asked. He heard Road laugh again but ignored it, instead choosing to flip his knife in the air before catching it.

"Family-killers," Road said gleefully. Devitto missed the catch and the knife hit the table, clattering noisily in the otherwise silent room.

"You see, if you see a certain man-" The Earl paused, silence thickening dangerously as the tension ratcheted up several notches. "-he won't be harmed by any of your weapons. That is why I've given each of my lovely Noah a weapon that can harm him. If you see him..."

His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath, though when he next spoke his voice was still deadly.

"If you see him... say 'hello' from me."

The silence settled over the room for several minutes, tension slowly dissipating. Devitto picked up his Kinslayer, turning it over in his hands.

"We might not even see the bastard any time soon," he said, mostly to himself as he scowled once more. "What use are these things if we never even get close enough to stick it in him?"

The Earl chuckled.

"I thought we might pay him and his little friends a visit sometime in the future," the large man remarked, voice once again pleasant. All four Noah looked towards the Earl, stunned.

Road was the first to get over the surprise. She laid her dagger in her lap and clapped her hands together a few times, grinning widely.

"When do we leave?" she asked excitedly. The Earl chuckled.

"Soon, my dear, as soon as the preparations are complete."

TBC…

A/N: First off, I hope everyone liked the chapter! I believe this is one of the longer chapters to date and it had a bit of everything - Lucky, Yullen, plot, etc. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can get it written and beta'd.

SPECIAL NOTE: Wow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I was not expecting such a huge response and the comments I got from everyone were really uplifting. Almost everyone who Favorited last chapter reviewed - bravo! A lot of people I was not expecting to review also reviewed - I was stunned, quite honestly. I also wanted to let all the reviewers know that I will NOT be removing this story and also let them know that I was not angry with anyone who had reviewed even once. If you reviewed once, you were in the clear. If you would like to continue reviewing every chapter from here on out, feel free to do so but please do not feel obligated. ^_^ To everyone that will Favorite this chapter - please REVIEW.


	27. Morning After

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Dedicated in part to Meester Aytch for the epically long and awesome review!

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"I thought we might pay him and his little friends a visit sometime in the future," the large man remarked, voice once again pleasant. All four Noah looked towards the Earl, stunned.

Road was the first to get over the surprise. She laid her dagger in her lap and clapped her hands together a few times, grinning widely.

"When do we leave?" she asked excitedly. The Earl chuckled.

"Soon, my dear, as soon as the preparations are complete."

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 27

Morning After

Lavi awoke slowly, sleep clinging to him for several long moments as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

He sighed in sleepy contentment at the heat embracing him, eyes falling shut again as he listened to the soothing rhythm of a heartbeat beneath his ear. Somehow, he and Tyki had ended up in the same position as they had been the morning before. Tyki's breath moved through Lavi's hair and the man had one arm draped across the redhead's waist. Lavi lay half-curled on the older man's chest, ear pressed over the Noah's heart.

He just lay there for several heartbeats, letting his eyes stay closed so he could enjoy the moment just a little longer. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in Tyki's scent, and then exhaled through his mouth. His breathing shuddered and Tyki shifted, seemingly in response. Lavi tensed, opening his eyes and craning his neck at an almost painful angle to see if the older man had woken up.

He hadn't.

Lavi smiled thinly and slowly moved away, lifting himself up and off the other's body. Tyki shifted and Lavi froze again, watching the man closely for any signs of wakefulness. When Tyki simply settled down on his side, Lavi breathed again and continued slipping out of the Noah's hold. He placed one bare foot on the floor and shifted his weight from the mattress to the stone. When both feet had touched down, he stopped and just stared at the man sleeping peacefully in bed.

Tyki looked so calm, so unworried. Lavi wished he could join the man in blissful oblivion once more, but his time was up.

He tore his eyes from the Noah and glanced towards the window. The gray light of predawn was visible through the glass, meaning he would need to leave now to adhere to Bookman's order.

With one last glance towards the bed, he set about getting dressed. The sunrise wouldn't wait for him, as much as he would wish it to.

Line Break

Tyki's eyes fluttered open, consciousness returning slowly. He smiled softly, shifting a bit in bed.

Lavi had stayed last night and had hopefully stayed through until now, making this their first real 'morning after'. Sleepily, Tyki focused on his senses, too tired to open his eyes yet and wanting to know where the redhead was. He couldn't feel the warm weight he expected next to him and so reached out with his hand sleepily, blearily trying to find Lavi.

Nothing. No warmth, no smooth skin, nothing.

His eyes opened fully and he shifted, groggily pushing himself up to look around. There was a bitter feeling beginning to grow in his chest, thinly coating the crushing, cold sensation that grew alongside it. Had Lavi really left him to wake up alone again...?

His eyes landed on a figure standing in the middle of the floor, shirt halfway on. Tyki let out a soft sigh that was covered by the quiet rustle of cloth as Lavi finished pulling on his shirt. The redhead's back was to the Noah, so he didn't notice when Tyki slipped quietly out of bed and padded across the stone to stand just behind Lavi. The Exorcist stilled, most likely sensing the heat the older man's body gave off.

"You're leaving," Tyki said, tone resigned. "Why so early?"

Lavi didn't turn around to face him. He glanced down and to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and holding his upper arms. His shoulders tensed. Tyki's eyebrows drew together in slight concern.

"Lavi?"

"I need to get back to my room," Lavi replied, voice wavering almost unnoticeably. The Noah doubted he would have heard it if he hadn't known the redhead as long as he had. "Bookman wasn't... pleased when he found out where I had been."

Something in the Exorcist's tone sent a sharp pang of unease through Tyki. Lavi's stance wasn't helping his unease either. He lifted a hand to lay on Lavi's shoulder, but the redhead tensed further and Tyki dropped the hand. There was a faint stirring of anger shooting through the unease now and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well then, if Bookman says so..." He let the sentence hang and lifted his hand again. This time he placed it on Lavi's shoulder, moving his other hand to the redhead's hip and pulling Lavi back against his body. He ignored the way the Exorcist shrunk in on himself, Tyki's concern and unease growing along with his anger. "Will I see you tonight?"

Lavi didn't reply, though he did begin to tremble. If Tyki hadn't been pressed so close to the redhead, he never would have noticed. As it was, it took him a moment to realize. His anger faded rapidly and he tightened his hold, bringing his arms across the front of the Exorcist's body.

Lavi's hands released their grip and his elbows shot out, instantly freeing him from the older man's embrace. Tyki stared in shock as Lavi stumbled forward three steps, moving out of reach of Tyki's arms. He reached into his pants pocket with one shaking hand and pulled out his eyepatch. He quickly tied it around his head and then straightened up, taking in a deep breath as if to steel himself.

Tyki felt frozen in place. There seemed to be an ominous air around the redhead and he didn't like it at all. Nothing good could come of the Exorcist's long silence and he suddenly hoped that Lavi wouldn't speak.

"I'm not coming back," Lavi said. His words were quiet and heavy, almost echoing. Lavi was resigned but determined, the note of finality in his tone indicating that the redhead had already accepted what he was saying.

"You're not coming back tonight?" Tyki asked, knowing what he had heard in the other's voice and refusing to believe it. Lavi couldn't just leave.

Suddenly, the redhead's desperate, needy behavior the night before made chilling, sickening sense.

Lavi shook his head. Tyki didn't need to hear the next words from the redhead's lips to understand his meaning.

"I'm not coming back. Last night was... was it. That's all. The end," Lavi said, voice gradually becoming more and more flat and dull. Finally, he turned around. His green eye was just as dull as his tone, so lifeless it might have belonged to a doll. "We're done with this, whatever 'this' was."

Tyki couldn't find his voice. It seemed stuck in the back of his throat somehow, unable to convey the jumbled up mess currently passing for thought from his brain to his mouth. Every bit of him was screaming in denial and he couldn't even find the words to reject what was happening.

Lavi turned away, heading stiffly for the door. Tyki suddenly found his voice and he took one step forward.

"Is Bookman making you do this?"

Lavi's steps halted for a fraction of a second and he shook his head.

"No. I decided on my own," Lavi said, laying one hand on the doorknob. "I knew this wasn't going to last long. I guess I just got sick of sleeping with the enemy before you did. It's not like you gave me anything I couldn't find somewhere else with less hassle."

The words hit Tyki like a slap in the face. His eyes widened further and his lungs froze, refusing to take in or expel air. He was too stunned to react as Lavi left without a backwards glance, closing the door with the very final sounding 'thud' behind him.

Tyki was left staring blankly at the door, a sudden sense of loss rippling through him. The feeling originated in his chest, where he knew his heart to be, and spread outward from there until he was numb from his fingertips to his toes.

Realization followed shortly after.

He turned from the door, one hand slowly going to his chest as if trying to figure out why his heart was reacting so strangely. He had never been affected by leaving a partner before. He had always done the leaving, but even so he didn't think a simple role reversal was enough to send this empty, painful feeling flooding through him.

He had never been left before. Lavi had just left him. He had never shared his bed with another person while asleep. He had shared it with Lavi. He had never asked anyone to stay with him. He had asked Lavi; he had been more than happy to ask Lavi.

This... had gone deeper than simple affection. It was deeper and more complicated than 'like'.

But it wasn't - couldn't be - /that/. It just wasn't.

Even if it was possible, whatever this 'more-than-like' could have turned in to was gone. Lavi was never coming back, he had said so himself.

But maybe there was a slight chance - just a tiny possibility - that... maybe Tyki did feel that way.

He put a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he chuckled bitterly.

What the hell had he done?

Line Break

Lavi bowed his head as he walked along the hallways, stepping quickly as if racing the slowly-rising sun. Bookman wanted him back by dawn.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists as he walked, feeling his nails dig into his palms. He wanted so badly to blame Bookman for this, but it wasn't the old man's fault, not really. Lavi had known the rules going into this and had known he would have to let it go eventually. He just hadn't counted on his heart becoming so involved and that had turned out to be a major mistake.

His final words to Tyki haunted him, even though he knew they had been necessary. If he had told the truth and told the older man that Bookman was the reason he could no longer be with him - or if he had hinted that he wanted to stay - Tyki would probably try and convince him to continue seeing him in secret. Perhaps he would try and convince Lavi to slip out from meals to see him for a quick tussle between the sheets, or maybe the Noah would ask him to stop by after Bookman fell asleep so they could draw out the encounter. In any case, Lavi knew he couldn't let Tyki try to ask him anything.

He would have caved. His resolve would have crumbled and he would have begun sneaking down to see Tyki against the direct order of his mentor. His desire for the Noah had grown that intense and he knew he couldn't trust himself unless he somehow ensured that Tyki wouldn't ask him to bed again.

Even if it meant telling one of the most hurtful lies he had ever uttered.

What he had had with Tyki was something he was fairly certain he would never experience again. He didn't even want to, not with anyone else.

All he wanted was Tyki and he couldn't even continue their trysts any longer.

He had nothing now, nothing except for the knowledge that he had kept his word to Bookman. As promised, he had said goodbye to Tyki before dawn.

Somehow, the thought failed to comfort him.

Line Break

Bookman sat at his desk, staring blankly at the sheet of paper on the desk before him. His eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep - he doubted he had managed more than three hours from various naps he had managed to take during the night after Lavi had left. Three hours of interrupted sleep was not enough to allow his brain to function at peak efficiency, but he could no longer sleep.

It was just past dawn and Lavi had yet to arrive. Still, so long as the boy arrived soon, Bookman would not penalize him for lateness.

As though summoned by his thoughts, he heard quiet footsteps approaching his door. From the sound of the steps, Bookman knew it was probably Lavi. Besides, he doubted anyone else would be approaching his door so early in the morning.

He put his pen down, abandoning the still-clean sheet of paper, and turned towards the door. He waited, staring silently at the door as he waited for it to open.

He had been gracious enough to the boy, hadn't he? One more night was extremely generous of him, especially considering that he could already see that Lavi's heart was invested in his dealings with the Noah, Tyki Mikk. He could have stopped it last night, after he had first had proof, but he had allowed his apprentice one more night to use as he pleased. Surely Lavi would see that and come back.

He was not disappointed. Slowly, the doorknob turned and the door was slowly pushed open. Bookman watched attentively, muscles going slightly tense.

The redhead stepped through, gaze to the floor. The young man looked up only briefly as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, shooting a glance towards the bed he expected to see Bookman resting in.

Bookman cleared his throat, bringing Lavi's attention to him in an instant. For a moment their eyes connected, and in that second Bookman could see just how vulnerable his apprentice was at the moment.

None of Lavi's usual masks - masks necessary as a Bookman - were in place. The redhead seemed utterly naked, his visible eye dark and heavy with exhaustion and pain. There was emptiness and loss, both emotions nearly overwhelming in their scope. For a moment, Bookman's mind froze as he registered the various emotions now plaguing his apprentice. He couldn't speak. Of all the things he had expected, he had not expected this. Lavi's heart had been more involved than he had thought. The emotions he had cautioned the boy against feeling or entertaining for any amount of time had apparently taken root, and taken root deeply.

Had he made a mistake? Had he been too slow in stopping Lavi's relationship with the Noah?

The redhead's expression clouded over, eyes turning cold and, on the surface, emotionless. Bookman, however, had had a lifetime of seeing through the fronts others put on and he was well-acquainted enough with Lavi to see that the pain continued beneath the imperfect mask.

Lavi straightened up, folding his arms behind his back and focusing his gaze on a point just above Bookman's ear. The redhead didn't meet his mentor's gaze.

"I've cut off my relations with the Noah," Lavi said, voice just slightly choked. "I will not contact him again."

Bookman could see his apprentice trembling and turned his eyes away. He turned back to his desk, picking up his pen and looking down at the paper before him so he wouldn't have to watch Lavi struggle to hold himself together.

"Good. Be sure you avoid such things in the future," Bookman told him dully, duty providing him with words. "Go and get cleaned up and changed, then get something to eat. When you are finished, report to the library. We're reorganizing it for the next two weeks."

"Understood." Lavi's voice was quiet, almost as if he could barely force himself to speak.

The sound of footsteps and the sound of the door opening and shutting were heard and then Bookman was alone again.

He slowly set down his pen again and let his hand drop to his side.

Lavi had seemed broken, but he was still young. Surely this pain would pass; that was the beauty of youth. Though losing whatever it was the redhead had had with the Noah had been a blow, surely Lavi would be able to get over it and begin performing his duties as an apprentice with his usual efficiency.

Bookman nodded decisively, trying to reassure himself.

Soon enough, Lavi would forget about whatever fleeting feelings he had held for the Noah.

He hadn't been too slow to prevent irreversible damage. He had to believe that.

Line Break

Reever walked through the halls, several sheets of paper clutched in one hand. His steps, unlike his usual casual stride, were quick and purposeful. Any scientist that happened to be in his path quickly moved aside, staring at the section leader for several seconds after he passed them by.

Finally, after weeks of hard work and sleepless nights, they finally had something. A prototype, one they had tested just that morning after taking a well deserved 6-hour break for a nap and a quick bite to eat.

It had worked. Not as efficiently or as well as they had hoped, but they finally had something!

He stopped outside the door to Komui's office and opened it, not bothering to knock since his superior was probably either asleep or pretending to be working. He sighed with a touch of fond exasperation as he stepped into the room and saw Komui slumped over his desk, one arm curled beneath his head. Reever shut the door behind himself and began walking towards the desk, expertly skirting the piles and piles of unfinished paperwork that always surrounded the Head of the Science Department. He moved around the desk and knelt next to the sleeping man, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Experience had taught him that shaking Komui or shouting at him would be insufficient to wake the man up, but even the quietest whisper of a certain phrase would be sure to do the trick.

"Lenalee is getting married," Reever said in Komui's ear, then stood up and moved back to avoid being hit when the words registered in his superior's brain.

True to form, less than three seconds after he had said it, Komui's eyes shot open and he leaped to his feet, sending the chair he had been sitting on crashing to the floor. His arms flailed wildly and Reever took one more step back to avoid being hit.

"Lenalee!" he cried out, gaze quickly darting around the room for the girl. "How could you-"

He cut himself off, blinked, then slowly lowered his hands to the desk. He glanced towards the side where Reever stood, a slightly petulant expression on his face.

"There are less traumatic ways to wake me up, I'm sure," Komui mumbled, turning from Reever and picking up his chair so he could sit down at his desk. He straightened his beret and his glasses, both of which had been knocked askew by his antics a moment before, and cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some of his dignity.

"If I find a less traumatic way, I'll let you know," Reever said casually, walking back around to the front of the desk. He set the papers he carried down in front of the dark-haired man as he passed then sat down in the couch across from the desk. He relaxed into the cushions as he watched Komui pick up the papers tentatively, as though afraid they would bite.

Reever chuckled to himself. Komui probably thought the papers were more documents that urgently needed his signature. Reever watched, amused, as Komui gingerly lifted up the first sheet to read. He watched as Komui began to scan the document, then saw as the man's focus became much more intense. Within five minutes, Komui was on to the next one, a look of shock and joy on his face.

Reever waited silently for Komui to finish reading the progress report. He didn't have to wait long. Maybe ten more minutes had passed by the time Komui put down the final piece of paper and looked up, a giant, proud grin on his face.

"Excellent work," Komui said. "I thought it would take another week for even a prototype to be made, let alone tested. And it works!"

Reever nodded, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"It doesn't work as well as we had hoped, but we should be able to make something useful out of it with some adjustments," Reever said. "The information on Innocence bullets you collected from Allen last week helped."

Komui nodded, leaning back in his chair. He had handed the Science Department all his results from the tests he had run on Allen's arm the morning after he had run said tests, after putting them in a legible format so the scientists that worked for him could actually use the information. Reever had told him that, even with the information, it would probably be a few weeks until they could get something useable. It seemed that they had had some sort of breakthrough and Komui was more than happy to learn that the Finders were that much closer to having some kind of actual protection.

"Out of curiosity, what caused the breakthrough?" he asked absently, already thinking up ways to make the design of the gun more efficient. He picked up one of the pages of Reever's report, studying the drawing and rereading the short descriptions of each part. Perhaps the centripetal force could be increased and make the bullet more concentrated... or maybe the amount of time a bullet took being formed could be extended a bit and the energy dedicated to each bullet could be increased. It would cut down on the number of bullets each Finder could fire before having to reload the guns and would make rapid-fire impossible, but each bullet would be more powerful because of it.

He looked up when he heard Reever mumble something, only to see the man with one hand placed a bit sheepishly on the back of his head. Curiosity ratcheting up several notches, Komui loosened his hold on the paper.

"I didn't catch that," he said, wondering what had his usually unflappable friend acting this way.

"Johnny had read something in one of his comics he thought might work. Lenalee hadn't brought us coffee yet and we were out of ideas, so we let him try it." Reever shrugged, dropping his hand. "Turns out it worked. I think we all nearly died from shock."

Komui stared for a moment at the blond man, stunned, then he started to chuckle. A comic book had provided his crack team of learned scientists with the breakthrough necessary to create a weapon, one capable of destroying Akuma, for normal humans. A comic book.

The brunet put one hand over his mouth, still chuckling and trying to muffle it. Reever shot him a small glare and Komui got his mirth under control. He pretended to cough once and put his hand down.

"Good work. Keep me informed," he said. Reever nodded and stood up, turning towards the door to get back to the lab. Komui watched him leave, then turned back to the report Reever had handed him.

They were that much closer to arming everyone in the Order. Komui smiled, flipping through the pages again.

Line Break

Lavi sat at a table by himself, mechanically eating his lunch. He didn't really taste his sandwich - even after a week, his food still tasted terrible. At least it tasted like cardboard now, rather than rocks. It was a step up.

The room was filled with the usual low buzz of conversation and the occasional burst of laughter. It was still the same as it had been last week. It seemed like everything was the same as it had been last week; everything except for Lavi.

The redhead knew his friends had picked up on his mood. Lenalee's looks of concern had grown more frequent and intense and she seemed to be making pointless trips to the library now to try and engage him in some sort of conversation. He hadn't exactly been cold to her, but had smiled as always and laughed when she told a funny story and was sympathetic when she talked about some sort of misfortune that had befallen someone else in the Order. He knew that he wasn't fooling her. He could no longer force his fake smiles to reach his eyes, his laughter rang false, and even his sounds of sympathy were hollow. The Chinese girl was perceptive enough to catch on and so her visits had increased in duration and frequency.

Allen was just as bad, though he hadn't tried to talk to Lavi yet. The white-haired boy would just stay by his side and help him reorganize the library, quietly radiating understanding and support. It seemed like Allen and Lenalee had worked out some sort of shift system - Lavi hadn't been alone for more than an hour in the past three days. It would have been annoying, but Lavi didn't really care. He refused to talk to them about what had happened, though he was sure that Allen at least had an inkling.

It didn't help that the rumor mill hadn't caught up to reality yet. Lavi was still hearing about how he and Tyki were supposedly together and having wild sex every night. His temper had been running higher these days - he had actually snapped yesterday at a Finder who had had the gall to ask him about it. She had been stunned and had run back to her friends, the group of three then engaging in hurried whispering as they had left. No one had approached him since.

He did feel a bit guilty about snapping at the girl, but after hearing so many people talk about what he had lost and dodging Lenalee's not-so-subtle attempts at getting him to talk about what was bothering him and being suffocated by Allen's 'understanding', he thought he had every right to be angry. Anger was better than the lost feeling he had whenever he was allowed a moment to think or whenever he saw something that reminded him of what he had lost.

He hadn't been able to sleep much and had eaten even less, though he had tried to maintain some semblance of normality. Those who hadn't known him well were fooled, but everyone he had been close to had seen right through it. The only one who hadn't tried to talk to him about it was Bookman, who knew damn well why Lavi was suddenly not himself.

The redhead amended the thought. Kanda hadn't spoken to him at all either, though Lavi had noticed that the samurai coincidently showed up with Allen and Lenalee at mealtimes more often. Kanda hadn't said a word to him yet, not even in greeting, but the Japanese teen had come back. The thought did cheer Lavi slightly, but any happiness he felt was drowned out by the loss of Tyki.

Lavi had timed his meals so that he would never be in the lunchroom when Tyki was scheduled to come up to get food. As a result, he had yet to see the Noah since their 'break-up' a little over a week ago. He still felt the loss just as keenly as he had that day, though all the marks from that encounter had faded from his body. The pleasant aches he had grown accustomed to had disappeared and his neck was once more unblemished, Tyki's mark having healed days ago.

It was like they had never been together. The memories were all Lavi had.

He put down his sandwich and picked up his drink, needing something to wash the bread and meat down with. As he poured a small amount of the liquid - milk, he had ordered milk - into his mouth, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Lavi!"

The redhead set down his glass and looked towards the direction the voice had come from, already recognizing Allen as the source. He forced a smile on to his face as Allen made his way between the tables, carrying two trays piled high with more food than most grown men ate in a day. Lenalee followed the white-haired boy and was carrying her own tray as she smiled gently back at Lavi. The third and final member of the short train was Kanda, carrying his usual tempura soba and scowling while studiously not looking at the redhead.

Allen set down his tray next to Lavi's while Lenalee and Kanda moved to the other side of the table. Lenalee took the spot across from Lavi while Kanda sat across from Allen. Without a word to the others, Kanda broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat. Lavi turned his attention back to his sandwich, picking it up with both hands.

"So, how have you been?" Lenalee asked him, picking up her knife to cut her own sandwich into halves. Lavi shrugged, looking at her and trying for his usual easy grin.

"Can't complain," he replied, though he couldn't quite meet her eyes. He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing and swallowing slowly. "You?"

"Oh, I'm all right," Lenalee replied, trying to smile back though her brow was creased with obvious concern. "How is reorganizing the library going?"

Lavi shrugged again, taking another bite of his sandwich before answering.

"You seemed to be making good progress when I was there," Allen said encouragingly, taking a large bite of a hamburger and chewing rapidly before swallowing and taking another large bite.

"It isn't going as fast as Bookman had thought. We'll be at it for at least another week," Lavi replied, letting go of his sandwich with one hand to grab his glass of milk.

Kanda snorted. Allen shot the dark-haired teen a warning look, but Kanda either ignored it or didn't see it.

"Maybe sleeping with the Noah made you stupid," he said, picking up more noodles with his chopsticks. They were the first words Kanda had said to him in a while and Lavi suddenly wished the samurai hadn't spoken.

He barely registered Lenalee's sharp intake of breath or Allen's angry 'Kanda!' as he set down his sandwich and stood to leave.

"Lavi, he didn't mean it. We don't believe the rumors, really-" Lenalee hastened to assure him, half-standing up herself to try and grab at his sleeve. Lavi smiled tightly and neatly avoided her hand while he picked up his tray and glass. She stared at him unhappily, slowly curling her fingers and setting her hand down. Lavi could sense Allen's concerned stare aimed at his side but didn't glance over.

"It's OK, Lenalee," he reassured her, smiling as brightly as he could. His smile came out tight and thin. "I'm just not hungry. See you later?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and started walking away as quickly as he could. He ignored the calls of his name as he moved to drop off his tray and mostly-uneaten lunch, heading for the door the moment his small burden left his hands.

He didn't turn to look at the table as he left the lunchroom, though the second he had cleared the doors he headed for the stairwell. Some of the lower floors were usually deserted and he was suddenly in desperate need of somewhere to be alone.

He was too strong to cry and as a Bookman he had been trained not to, but his eye stung something fierce and if he heard just one more thing about what he had used to have he would break down right then and there. His steps quickened and he nearly broke into a run, ignoring the surprised whispers of the people he passed and keeping his head down so no one could see the distress he knew had to be obvious on his face.

It wasn't so much what Kanda had said, since Lavi had heard worse things from people who didn't know him, but it was because Kanda had said it. Kanda was one of the first people Lavi had ever been able to call 'friend' and to hear Kanda say that was like getting a lemon juice and salt paste spread on a gaping wound.

He reached the stairwell and began to move downstairs, taking the stairs two or three at a time. Bookman always gave him an hour for meals, so it would be at least forty minutes before he would need to be in the library.

He didn't think he could face his mentor at the moment. He could feel a slight stirring of resentment and clamped down hard on it, shoving the emotion far to the back of his mind.

Lavi had known the Bookman's code. Just because Bookman had enforced it when Lavi was obviously straying wasn't a good enough reason to resent the old man, especially not after all Bookman had done for Lavi when the redhead had been a child.

It shouldn't have been a good enough reason, but Lavi couldn't help it. He did resent Bookman, though only a bit; Bookman was simply following the rules. It was impossible to not hate the code that had such stupid rules, though Lavi tried not to hate it. One day, he would be a Bookman and the code would be his to uphold and teach to the next generation.

If he wasn't going to eventually be a Bookman, then what was all this suffering for?

After all, his dream had been to be a Bookman and learn about the history of the world, to learn about things one couldn't find in a book. That dream was all he had left, even if it no longer appealed to him the way it once did.

A quiet thought crept through his mind as he finally reached a floor he was fairly certain would be free of other people.

If he was going through all of this in order to be a Bookman, maybe he didn't want to be a Bookman any more at all.

Maybe he just wanted to be 'Lavi' for the rest of his life.

Line Break

Allen watched Lavi leave the room, grey eyes wide and deep with concern. When the redhead was out of sight, he turned to Kanda, eyes narrowing in a glare. Kanda - who had also been watching the door with eyes as wide as they ever went - returned his glare with interest and then pointedly ignored Allen and continued to eat.

"I thought you were going to try and make up with Lavi!" Allen accused. Kanda didn't even look up.

"Che. I never said I would. If the stupid rabbit is going to get so worked up over a couple of rumors-"

"That was still cruel, Kanda," Lenalee said, staring down at her plate. Her quiet voice shut the Japanese Exorcist up and Kanda picked up another bite of his food.

Allen glared daggers across the table, biting his tongue on the first few phrases that came to mind. Maybe the rumors weren't just rumors - it would certainly explain a lot, but Allen wasn't about to give the Japanese asshole any more ammunition to use against their redheaded friend. Kanda could continue thinking that the rumors were just that from now until doomsday for all Allen cared.

For a moment, the white-haired boy's eyes softened. Lavi had certainly been through enough. The British Exorcist had tried to be there for the redhead and quietly coax him to speak, but the cause of Lavi's distress was still unclear. From the redhead's reaction just now, Allen was fairly certain it had something to do with Tyki or the rumors or both.

He gaze turned towards Lenalee. The Chinese girl was just picking at her food, obviously worried. Allen wanted to tell her, but he doubted she would want to hear that he thought Tyki and Lavi were together in a romantic sense. Sometimes when the Noah was mentioned, her gaze would turn distant and fearful - Allen didn't think she would take the news well and Lavi hardly needed to lose another friend.

Allen sighed to himself and, with one last glare at the oblivious samurai sitting across from him, he turned back to his lunch. It didn't taste quite as well as it had minutes ago, but Jerry was still an excellent cook and Allen managed to eat the ungodly amount of food he had ordered.

He would have to talk to Lavi and get to the bottom of this once and for all. For Lavi's sake.

TBC…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be posted soon.

Please review if you're planning on Favoriting!


	28. Battlefront

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Allen sighed to himself and, with one last glare at the oblivious samurai sitting across from him, he turned back to his lunch. It didn't taste quite as well as it had minutes ago, but Jerry was still an excellent cook and Allen managed to eat the ungodly amount of food he had ordered.

He would have to talk to Lavi and get to the bottom of this once and for all. For Lavi's sake.

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 28

Battlefront

Lavi stared blankly out the window on the far wall of the library, a pen loosely clenched in his hand and a sheet of paper half-covered in his neat handwriting pinned beneath his arm. Various books lay open on top of the desk he sat at; the ancient manuscript he was slowly translating for Bookman and several translation dictionaries. A few pieces of paper with handwritten notes were resting between the wooden surface of the table and the peeling covers of the manuscript and dictionaries, mostly just notes to help him translate. It was slow, boring work, meaning his mind needed only the slight provocation to wander. The room he was in wasn't particularly interesting; twenty large wooden desks were laid out in a grid five wide and four deep. Each desk was facing the glass picture windows set into the stone wall. Lavi was sitting right in the middle, not even close enough to the numerous, almost ridiculously tall bookcases that spread from the rows of desks almost to the distant walls to distract himself with the titles on the shelves.

As always these days, his thought strayed to one particular subject.

It had been a month. An entire month since he had last visited Tyki, kissed him, been held by him, felt him move inside-

He cut that train of thought off and dropped his pen. He crossed his arms on top of the desk, careful not to crumple the papers as he leaned forward to rest his chin on one of his wrists. He continued to stare out the far window, not really seeing it.

The pain had faded a bit. Time healed everything, or so the saying went, but Lavi could still feel a deep ache in his chest that got particularly painful when something brought back memories of what he had shared with the Noah.

Everything reminded him of Tyki. Overhearing the word 'lovely' in casual conversation, or getting undressed to shower or change for sleep, or even just hearing the man's name mentioned. The rumor mill had mostly moved on to whatever the next scandal was, but Tyki was still a fairly hot topic. Lavi couldn't remember going a day without having heard the Pleasure's name at least once. He had tried not to concentrate on those memories and tried to shove those recollections away, but they haunted him.

His sleep had been disrupted at least three times a week from dreams created by his memories, his sleeping mind taunting him with what he could no longer have. He had woken up each time sweating, Tyki's name on his lips and sometimes even a bit of major discomfort between his legs. Most of his dreams weren't sexual; in fact, most of his dreams were just about that final night, the word 'stay' lingering in his ears after he woke up. He knew he had to have awoken Bookman at least once, but thankfully the old man had always pretended to be asleep while Lavi got himself under control and forced himself to relax enough so that he could fall back asleep. In the mornings, neither ever mentioned these late night episodes.

Allen and Lenalee had gotten steadily more and more worried, but by now Lavi was fairly certain that they had given up trying to get him to talk and were now simply waiting for him to come to them of his own free will.

Kanda had mostly disappeared since that day three weeks ago, right after that rather heartless comment at lunch. Lavi still hadn't quite sorted out how he felt about that, though he had privately decided that he would never tell Kanda how accurate the Japanese Exorcist's statement had been. Lavi had been sleeping with Tyki and it had made him 'stupid'. He had been foolish enough to believe that what he had had was something he would be able to hold on to for a while and then let go when the time came. He hadn't expected its ghost to linger so long.

Bookman had definitely noticed. Lavi had felt the old man's eyes studying him intensely on more than one occasion during the past month. His mentor hadn't asked him any questions yet, probably because Bookman knew he wouldn't like Lavi's answers.

The redhead still tried to act like he always had, but the facade was hard to maintain and it was an enormous drain on his energy. It was impossible to hide the fact that he didn't eat as much as he used to; most of the time he simply wasn't hungry. Jerry had given him more than one concerned glance from the other side of the order window. He still ate three meals a day, but the portions were smaller and no matter what Lavi ordered, it all tasted like stale cardboard and weighed heavily in his stomach.

Still, he was moving on. Slowly, but he was doing it. In another month he was certain his smiles would be more convincing and a month after that he'd be able to laugh like he meant it. Maybe in a year he could look at his time with Tyki without feeling like his heart was trying to rip itself to shreds.

His head leaned to the side, his gaze shifting from the window to the lines of the bookcases. His green eye was still glazed over, obviously not seeing anything in the room.

Maybe in two years he wouldn't even feel anything when he remembered Tyki and in three years.... maybe he wouldn't even see the memories as anything special, just something that belonged to a different person.

His hands clenched into fists and he rested his forehead against his crossed arms. He stared blankly at the papers less than an inch from his nose, an unpleasant numbness spreading from his chest.

Would the memories he treasured so much now eventually be left to collect dust in some back corner of his mind? He knew the feelings he had now would fade and disappear eventually - they had already faded somewhat, though his dreams kept reopening the wound - but somehow he couldn't picture ever letting the memories just rot. They were too close to his heart for him to ever do that.

In those short few months he had been with Tyki, he had become so attached to the man. He had never wanted to name the feeling, knowing that he would have to sever all ties immediately if he ever named what it was that he felt. A Bookman was not allowed to care, let alone do more than care about another person. People were just ink on paper, not actual creatures to be sympathized with.

Still, some part of Lavi had known all along what the word was for the strong attachment he had had to Tyki. The attachment he still had, though it was fraying and slowly beginning to break from lack of contact with the older man.

It had taken time for his feelings to develop into what they were now; they certainly hadn't been this strong when he had first 'lost' a game of poker against the Noah. The tiny thread of attachment he'd had to the man who had taken his virginity had grown into something incredibly strong for the man who had asked him to stay and had held him throughout their final night together, even though Tyki hadn't known then that it was their last time.

In those few short months that they had been together, Lavi had managed to fall-

A piercing sound suddenly filled the air, the noisy shriek of the alarm cutting through his thoughts and disrupting them. Lavi sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the noise.

A small black golem was flying through the air towards him, Komui's voice pouring from the speakers. Lavi's eye widened as the message reached his ears, frozen in shock as the golem drew nearer and hovered next to him.

"-I repeat, enemy attack," Komui was saying, voice shaking only slightly. "All Exorcists, prepare for battle. Enemy has been sighted outside the main gate. All four Noah and the Earl have been sighted. Level Four's have been reported, numbers uncertain. Level Three's, Level Two's, and Level One's, numbers uncertain. Finders report to Lab 3. I repeat, enemy attack-"

Lavi's heart suddenly felt like it was made out of heavy ice and it sank slowly in his chest. The Earl was attacking and from the sound of things, this was supposed to be the final battle. A direct attack on Exorcist Headquarters led by the Earl himself and all the Noah...

The sound of shattering glass jerked his mind back into the real world and he turned to face the windows on the far side of the room just in time for a bullet to sail less than an inch from his head and, from the sound of it, bury itself in the desk behind Lavi's. The redhead didn't need to turn to identify the projectile as an Akuma blood-virus bullet and instinctively threw himself to the side as the sound of the Akuma's canons firing split the air again. The bullet sailed harmlessly overhead as the Exorcist hit the floor, breathing out harshly as he connected to avoid having the wind knocked out of him. It took him only a moment to reorient himself and then he began to crawl, keeping low so the Akuma he could hear entering through the broken window couldn't see him. He had gotten less than five feet from the desk he had been sitting at when the sound of splintering wood met his ears and a sudden gust of wind and a high-pitched squeal came from behind him.

He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing the wooden desk pinned to the desk that had previously been behind it, a still-smoking bullet hole the only indication of what had caused the wood to crumple in on itself.

Lavi faced forward again and his pace quickened, scurrying along the floor as more canons went off. One hit the desk he had just passed, sending it flipping into the air and scattering papers and books everywhere. Lavi winced as one hit his shoulder but continued doggedly on. He needed to reach some actual cover and figure out just how many Akuma he was up against before he could fight. Standing up now was asking to be shot, and without a parasitic type Innocence he was dead if a bullet hit him.

He finally reached the end of the row of desks and shot forwards to hide behind the stacks of literature.

The sound of firing subsided and Lavi pressed his back as close to the shelves behind him as he could. He flattened himself against the bookcase, feeling the spines of various books and the hard edge of the shelves digging into him. His right hand dropped stealthily down towards the thigh-holster he used for his Innocence, silently opening up the top and wrapping his fingers around the head of his hammer.

He peeked out from behind the bookcase, sticking his head out just far enough to see how many Akuma he was up against and what level they all were.

Five Akuma, all level one. At least this wouldn't be difficult, but he'd have to be quick. He could hear the faint sound of distant explosions, meaning that the fight out front had already started.

The sound of more glass breaking drew his attention back to the library. He peeked out again, mentally cursing when he saw more Level One Akuma coming through another window. He could hear the sound of even more approaching and hoped that they were all just Level Ones. This many he could take by himself, but if a few Level Twos showed up he might have some trouble, and if a Level Three was with them he wouldn't stand a chance. Sheer numbers would overwhelm him, especially in such a confined space…

He drew his hammer silently, activating it as the number of Akuma in the room swelled to twenty. He took a deep breath, assessing the situation and trying to pick which seal would work best. Flame Stamp, the one he preferred, was out of the question. The flames would set the books on fire and he might get caught in it too. Heaven's Stamp, however...

He tightened his grip on the handle of Ozuchi Kozuchi. He could use the combination of Heaven's and Fire to create a beast that could go directly after the Akuma. The Combination Stamps were much more contained than the regular Stamps, meaning he should be able to keep any damage to the books at a minimum.

Decision made, he stepped away from the bookcase he had pressed his back to and moved forward, lifting his hammer. He needed a clear view of the room so he could direct his Innocence properly, but he was now in plain sight. The Level Ones sluggishly turned towards him, canons lifting to fire.

Lavi wasn't going to give them the chance.

"Seal of Heaven, Seal of Fire," he said, beginning to bring the hammer down and concentrating on the two elements he was summoning. Their stamps appeared, glowing in midair. "Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of Heaven!"

The two stamps merged just moments before the hammer hit the glowing seal. Instantly, a creature that glowed blue with sparking scales began to emerge from the hammer, slithering out as though the head of Ozuchi Kozuchi wasn't solid metal but was instead a long, wide tunnel. It took only seconds for the dragon-like beast to enter the room completely and it immediately launched itself at the Akuma.

Too late, the Level Ones fired their canons. The blood bullets were absorbed and vaporized by Lavi's Innocence and then it was upon the machines. Within a heartbeat it had destroyed three of the Akuma. Lavi concentrated on keeping the Seals alive, moving more into the room. All of the remaining seventeen killing machines fired at the Exorcist, their programming telling them to ignore the dragon-like creature even now going after them in favor of killing live pray. The redhead shrunk his weapon and held it clenched in his hand as he dropped to the ground and rolled away, knowing he wouldn't be able to defend himself from so many bullets at once. As he rolled, he could feel the Combo Seal break apart and cursed the break in his concentration. He rolled again before getting to his feet and lifitng Ozuchi Kozuchi into the air. He activated his Innocence, already speaking to summon the elements again as the Akuma across the room leveled their weapons at him.

"Seal of Heaven, Seal of Fire," he said, bringing the hammer down. "Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of Heaven!"

The dragon formed by lighting surged through the weapon, flying through the air and attacking the Akuma within seconds. Five fell right away and the other twleve followed moments later. Within minutes, all of the Akuma inside the room had been destroyed. Lavi was sweating slightly and a bit drained, both from keeping the Stamps active for so long and from having to re-summon the lightning beast, but he had no time to rest. He could still hear the sound of more Akuma approaching.

He lifted his hammer again. He needed to get to the front - he couldn't be stuck here. Allen, Lenalee, and the others were probably already out there fighting. The Noah and the Earl were there, fighting his friends, and he couldn't be stuck in some far-off corner of the Order, fighting off small-fry.

"Wood Seal," he said, bringing the hammer down. He hit the suspended seal and a wind instantly picked up inside the room. Lavi concentrated on building it, making it grow stronger and stronger until his hair began to whip around his head and the bookcases began to sway. He brought his hammer up again, and slammed it back into the Wood Stamp before the wind had a chance to die.

The wind began to spiral inside the room, first slowly, then with more and more force. The miniature tornado Lavi had created picked up the heavy desks and bookcases, ripping titles from the shelves and sending them scattering as the furniture in the room was thrust against the wall with the picture windows. The bookcases were just wide enough to rest against the stone in between the windows, creating a makeshift barricade that was thickened by the other bookcases and the desks. Even for Akuma, that would take some time to get through. The blood bullets weren't capable of turning something without a circulatory system into powder. Without something to carry the virus, the bullets would simply lodge in the wood and remain stuck.

It would be dangerous in the library for a bit afterwards, but the virus couldn't survive forever outside of a body. Once it died, the library would be safe ground once again.

Satisfied, Lavi turned towards the door. It was strange to have such a clear path from where he was standing to where the door was. Normally he'd need to navigate through rows and rows of bookcases, but now that all the furniture was against the far wall, the only 'obstacle' in his path was the thick carpet made by the books and documents that had been resting innocently on the shelves minutes ago. Lavi began to trudge over to the door, trying not to ruin anything he stepped on with his boots. He reached the door and got it open, tugging the heavy wood against the small hill of books and papers that had stacked up by it. Once he was clear of the room, he pulled the door shut and began running. The halls here were deserted - of course they would be, especially with the announcement Komui had given - and he cursed, running as fast as he could towards the main gates.

His footsteps echoed on the stone walls as he ran. Those echoes were the only sound he heard for several minutes until he got closer to the battle; the sounds of canons firing, explosions, and gunshots quickly began to overwhelm the sounds of his steps. As he got even closer, he could hear the sounds of choked-off screams and could feel the vibrations caused by the force of the explosions of dying Akuma faintly beneath his feet. He gritted his teeth and kept running as questions formed in his mind.

Was Allen already fighting? Had Lenalee been hurt?

How was Kanda? Bookman? Tyki?

Why was the Earl here?

Was the Earl after Tyki?

His steps slowed for a moment, but then he shook the thought out of his head and kept running. As much as he would have liked to, he couldn't go to Tyki's room and defend him because he was worried that the man might get attacked. He knew that the other people he cared about - as much grief as Bookman and Kanda had caused him lately, he still cared - were in the thick of fighting.

Tyki would be fine. Lavi would go and do his duty and help the other Exorcists.

He picked up speed.

Line Break

The outside courtyard was usually a fairly quiet, if slightly creepy, place. It was half as long as Headquarters was tall and just as wide as the building's base. Near to the building itself, it was bordered by a small, dense forest on each side and, further away from the building, it was bordered by sheer drop-offs on either side. There were dilapidated pillars spaced evenly along the edges of the courtyard. The stone columns had once held up a roof of some kind, but it had fallen to pieces long before the Order had ever used the building as their Headquarters.

Today, the courtyard was neither quiet nor creepy. It was a war-zone and was filled with creatures taken straight from nightmares.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!"

Kanda swung Mugen horizontally, tearing a hole in space and summoning what literally looked like insects from Hell. Eight pale-scaled creatures with large red eyes and snakelike tails darted forward towards the Akuma, piercing several Level Ones straight through and causing them to explode. Kanda was not far behind, flipping through the air to land squarely on the shoulders of a Level Two, one that looked like a huge humanoid rabbit. Scowling at the pink-furred creature, Kanda stabbed Mugen down through one of it's ears, holding the blade at a slight angle so it would cut into whatever brain the Akuma could be said to have. It howled in pain, toxic blood bubbling up around the Innocence that ran straight through the creature's head as it thrashed.

Kanda twisted his hand and drew the sword out of the rabbit's skull, leaping down from the Level Two's dying body just before it, too, exploded into dust.

He hit the ground with bent knees, already turning as the sound of the Akuma's canons firing met his ears. Three bullets were headed directly for him. Breathing heavily, he raised Mugen again.

"Hell's Insects!"

The power of the First Illusion shot from his blade, bypassing the bullets and going straight for the monsters creating them. Kanda neatly sidestepped all three bullets, feeling one pass less than an inch from his face. The other two passed behind him and buried themselves in the stony ground.

More Akuma exploded into nothingness, felled by the First Illusion.

Kanda looked around, trying to locate his next enemy. There certainly wasn't any shortage of Akuma to fight; it seemed like the Earl had brought his entire army.

At least the Finders weren't completely useless for once. Kanda had no clue where the Finder's had gotten them, but at least thirty of the robe-wearing rejects had guns that shot something that looked like Innocence bullets. Whatever the bullets were made out of, they were capable of killing a Level One in a single shot. While not a huge help, since the guns seemed to run out of ammunition fairly often and the Finders had no immunity to the blood-virus the Akuma carried, it at least made the Finders a little more useful than they usually were. Some were actually decent shots and were taking down the lower-levels with little trouble.

Still, the number of Finders actually on the field was rapidly decreasing. Most Finders did not have the combat training Exorcists had and had no experience fighting Akuma. They were too slow to dodge and weren't practiced in reading how the Akuma would move or attack.

It was a bloodbath.

Kanda scowled.

Fucking idiots.

His eyes landed on a figure cloaked in white, his hair the same shade as the protective cloak surrounding him and a stark contrast to the black arm with knife-like fingers extending from the palm. The figure was fighting off Level Threes and Twos by himself further down the courtyard from where Kanda was, barely dodging the attacks coming at him too fast for Kanda to keep track of. Just a bit further off in the distance, the Earl was watching the battle with his usual irritating wide smile.

Kanda's scowl deepened and he tightened his grip on his weapon.

Allen was fighting the higher levels alone. Kanda could see other Exorcists by the British boy, killing as many Akuma as they could before they got to Kanda and the Finders; the last line of defense. The Noah and the Earl hadn't even joined the battle yet. At the Earl's side stood the four gray-skinned beings, the group of five just watching the mayhem.

Kanda glanced behind himself, seeing the Finders with their guns. Behind the Finders, he could see the door opening.

Komui and Reever emerged, Reever pulling something covered in a cloth and Komui pushing it from behind. Five more pairs of scientists, each other their own cloth-covered burden, followed the two leaders. Ten more scientists followed, all carrying armfuls of strangely green-glowing rods. Ten more Finders followed behind the scientists, all armed with a gun and each carrying what seemed to be a backpack filled with Kanda didn't know what. The last figure out of the building moved at a dead run, his bright red hair and black Exorcist's jacket the only indications of who he was.

The sound of a canon going off jerked him out of his thoughts and he dodged instinctively, feeling the bullet graze his coat as he pivoted towards the source of the attack. The Level One was less than twenty feet away and closing quickly. Kanda glared murderously at it and lifted Mugen, leaping forward and bringing the blade down to cut it in two. It exploded as he landed behind it.

He turned back towards Komui and the others, just in time to see Komui remove the cloth covering whatever it was that he and Reever had been dragging out. Beneath the cloth was a canon, not unlike what the Akuma had on their bodies.

Kanda's gaze darted across the line of scientists, seeing that the other five pairs were also removing the cloth to reveal canons. Lavi was still running, moving down the three wide steps to the main courtyard and activating his Innocence. Kanda's scowl lessened and he turned towards Allen and the other Exorcists.

His skills could be better used defending a certain reckless dumbass with white hair. The doors were well-defended enough now.

As he ran, he extended his free hand straight out.

"Second Illusion," he said, feeling his Innocence's energy flare in response. "Two Illusion Blade."

His hand closed on the second sword's hilt as it materialized from pure energy and he sped up, eyes focused on the white figure seemingly dancing with the Akuma.

Line Break

Komui crouched next to one of the canons set up by the front door, keeping his ears plugged with his fingers as Reever made a slicing motion with his hand, ordering the other scientists to fire. The scientists who had taken over Reever's station at the first canon fired in time with the others, sending forth a great solid globe made from Innocence energy. They had been tested just a week ago, when the Earl, with an entire army of Akuma, attacking Headquarters directly was thought of as somewhat abstract. Komui hadn't expected an attack any time soon or else he would have been more insistent in getting more guns, getting the canons set up, stockpiling energy cells for the canons and the guns...

He would have insisted in training the Finders more.

He surveyed the battlefield almost helplessly. The Exorcists were somewhere at the far end of the battle, obscured by the Akuma that had broken through the line what seemed like hours ago but had really only been about ten minutes. Few Finders remained standing, but Komui could see the dust-filled cloaks issued to all new Finders by the Order scattered everywhere on the ground. Each empty cloak was one more life that had been lost, each person that might have been able to survive if Komui had just been more perceptive, if he had seen this coming...

He forced himself to keep his eyes open, willed himself to swallow around the lump in his throat as he looked around and saw the bodies of those who had been killed by falling debris or dead Akuma exploding rather than the blood virus. Bodies in pieces, bodies with blood drying in trails from their mouths, noses, and ears, bodies crushed beneath piles of rocks.

He felt bile rise in his throat as Reever ordered the scientists to reload. On autopilot, he took out the old energy cell and grabbed a new one from the small and quickly dwindling pile he had near the canon. He quickly slid it into place, hearing the low hum as the canon began to draw power to form a new canon ball. Even here, so close to the gate protecting the other members of the Order - the ones who couldn't fight, the old, the sick, the injured - they had casualties. One scientist had been killed when an Akuma's bullet had hit the stonework above his head and dislodged a giant piece of rock. It had crushed the man's skull, killing him instantly.

So many dead...

Komui looked out over the field, expression tight. What few fighters they still had were tiring quickly, but they were managing to hold their own. The Earl and the Noah had just joined the fight and Komui could catch bits and pieces of their battles from his position by the gate.

Lavi was pitted against a woman with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. Komui recognized her as Lulubell, the Noah of Lust who had led the mission to retrieve the Akuma Egg from Headquarters not too long ago. He knew her only from the reports the men who had survived had turned in, but there was no mistaking her abilities.

Lenalee was fighting the Noah of Dreams, though to Komui's frustration he couldn't catch enough of their battle to tell who was winning. His heart was sick and cold with fear for his beloved little sister, but his duty was to protect the doors. Even if he managed to get across the field alive, he would only be a distraction to her. If he proved to be a fatal distraction... the Noah were dangerous. He wasn't about to take risks, especially not when they might result in the death of his only living relative, the little girl he had sworn to protect.

Krory was facing off against a pair of men, one with dark hair and one with blonde locks. They were probably the 'Jasdevi' mentioned in reports about the Ark Incident, but Krory, from what Komui could see, was holding his own against the pair.

Allen had somehow ended up facing the Earl alone. Komui wasn't sure when Allen had given up his arm to form his slightly more powerful sword, but he seemed to be able to go toe-to-toe with the Exorcists' greatest enemy. At the very least, the white haired boy wasn't dead yet, but Komui was sure he had to be exhausted. The Crown Clown was a very visible Innocence and he had seen it try to be everywhere at once; defending Finders, killing Akuma to save their souls, blocking attacks other Exorcists were getting too sluggish to defend themselves from.

The other Exorcists currently at Headquarters - Noise Marie, Kanda, Bookman, Chaoji, and even General Cloud Nyne - were trying to hold off the Akuma. Though the Exorcists and the General were being helped by the Finders who had managed to live this long and still had ammunition, it was impossible to stop all the machines. More and more were getting through and had to be taken out by canon ball, but with how fast the supply was dwindling and seeing how many Akuma still remained...

They would lose. Komui could see the fighters tiring - Lau Shimin was still a white blur on the battlefield, but his fur was matted with his blood and his movements were getting slower and slower. Marie's music was sluggish and even from a distance Komui could tell that the man was getting winded. Kanda, though he tried to hide it, was getting sloppier in his movements and strikes, often taking damage from an attack he should have been able to dodge because his body was no longer functioning at peak efficiency.

Bookman was spry for his age, but he was still old. His chest was heaving, needles flying shakily through the air when they once would have cut through the atmosphere so quickly they would have been nearly invisible. Chaoji was strong, but his punches were moving slower and connecting weaker.

And the Akuma just kept coming. Their numbers had dropped since the beginning, but since all exploded into nothing when killed by Innocence, there was no way to tell how many had died. Komui wondered bitterly if that was the last joke the Earl played on Exorcists - without proof that their efforts were getting them somewhere, it was only natural for morale to fall. Being able to see the number of dead comrades littering the field and not one single dead enemy was difficult psychologically for any soldier. Friends and loved ones, gone in the blink of an eye, and yet the enemy was still there, with apparently no dead and fighting just as strongly as ever.

He heard the canon going off right next to his ear and yelped, covering his ears with his hands. More Akuma died - he could hear the canon balls make contact with the dark matter, even with his hands pressed over his ears - and disintegrated into nothing.

Komui heard the order to reload and scrambled to reload the canon, popping out the now-empty cell and replacing it with a fresh one. He looked at the shrinking pile, counting only four canon balls left before they would have to retreat inside the gate and leave it all to the Exorcists.

Only four, and then he would need to leave not only his baby sister, but all the other people he had come to know and care for, locked out with monsters.

They were going to lose.

Komui stared at his hands, still braced against the canon. They were shaking ever so slightly, as they had been since the first explosion had been heard outside the front gate and the Gatekeeper had screamed that there was literally an army approaching.

The Black Order would lose. This was the main Headquarters, the place where Hevlaska and the Innocence were stored. When the Earl got his hands on the Innocence... even if there was still Innocence out there to find and by some miracle the Heart wasn't here, it would only be a matter of time until the Earl had attacked and defeated the other branches of the Order. Everyone would die and then humanity would follow.

The Earl would win. His 'grand play', his 'scenario' would finally come to pass, and if Komui had only been more prepared; had better weapons, more Exorcists, more guns, more Innocence, provided more training... if he had just done more in preparation for this, then they wouldn't be slowly but inexorably losing this battle.

They were going to lose.

Crushing hopelessness crashed down on him, weighing down his shoulders and he slumped over to rest his forehead against the backs of his hands. He kept seeing faces flash before his eyes; Reever, Jerry, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, the other Exorcists, the Finders, his scientists...

Lenalee.

His shoulders began to shake. Since the Dark Boots were suspected to be the Heart, the Earl would probably want to make sure that the Noah at least captured Lenalee or killed her. If the Earl got his hands on the Heart, it was all over and everyone knew it.

He gritted his teeth.

If only there was something they hadn't used, some resource he had forgotten about and hadn't tapped, something he could use to turn the tide-

His eyes shot open and he sat up, realization hitting him like a lightning bolt. Stunned, he ran his hands over the canon he had just been leaning against as though seeing it for the first time. He lifted his head, looking out over the field and seeing the guns the Finders used, the Innocence-energy bullets screaming through the air and piercing Akuma metal and gears. For just a moment, as he stared out over the expanse of the courtyard, he caught a flash of red hair and the glow of flames.

There was one stone he had left unturned, mostly because it was one stone he did not trust.

He hesitated, but in less time than it took for his racing heart to beat once, he had made his decision. There was nothing left to lose and the time was long past for desperate measures. This would either damn them all faster or it could save their lives, but there were no other options left.

Komui leapt to his feet and began hurrying towards the door.

"Reever, cover my station. I'll be back," he said as he passed the blonde man, moving on without waiting for a reply. "Gatekeeper!"

The Gatekeeper swung the door open to admit him as the white-clad man reached the doorway. Komui sped through, halfway down the hall by the time he heard the door close behind him.

Line Break

Tyki paced the floor of his room, one arm resting across his abdomen and the other running perpendicular to the first with the elbow of the second arm resting on the hand of the first. His other hand was braced against his chin as he paced, ears straining to hear the sounds of explosions and try to create a picture of what was happening in his mind.

He had heard the announcement of the attack by his former family and the Earl at the same time his guards had and had heard his guards, after a brief debate, lock the door and abandon him for the safety of a 'Lab 3'. He had tried to break down the door, but had quickly learned that it was futile and he had given up.

Eventually someone would come to get him. He just hoped it wasn't an Akuma, a Noah, or worse, the Earl himself. His features narrowed into a glare. With the damn manacles on he couldn't even defend himself! Then again, if he didn't have the shackles on they would never have been able to confine him in a room anyway.

What was most frustrating is that he couldn't even see how the battle was going. He had little love for the Noah clan or the Earl and hadn't known any of the Exorcists - bar one - in any sort of friendly context.

It was that one that had him - dare he say it? - worried.

Exorcists had been ordered to the front gate and Tyki had no doubt that the redhead had gone to fight. The boy loved duty, didn't he?

'"I just got sick of sleeping with the enemy before you did."'

After so long, Tyki was still the enemy. After the redhead had told him that he was still himself, no matter what appearance he wore; after he had saved the redhead from certain, painful death at the Earl's hands; after his every limb had been broken for the crime of helping Lavi escape the Earl's stronghold; after giving up the comforts and freedoms he knew as a member of the Earl's inner circle, one of the Noah; after all he had done for the Exorcist, he was still the 'enemy'.

His chest still ached painfully whenever he remembered that morning one month ago. It hurt especially badly when he remember that phrase and the sentence following, learning that the redhead not only still saw him as the enemy, but also didn't see what they had as special in any way.

'"It's not like you gave me anything I couldn't find somewhere else with less hassle."'

Even Tyki had seen their encounters as something special, though he hadn't known why at the time. Most of him still refused to acknowledge it, though he couldn't deny that, as furious as he was with the redhead, the way he wanted to express his anger and frustration was by pinning Lavi to the nearest hard surface and claiming him, marking his body with scratches and bites and hold his hips hard enough to bruise before thrusting in. The thought of ripping out the redhead's organs one by one until Lavi died painfully, choking on his own blood, sickened him.

He wasn't sure how much of that particular fantasy was his black side's influence, but in this case he was more than happy to go along with it. There were a lot of things the redhead had to answer for, not the least of which was making him so worried about someone else when he was supposed to be more concerned with escape plans and his own safety.

He wasn't even allowed to help and, if Tyki knew anything about the Earl, he rarely took half-measures. If the Earl had attacked here, of all places, then it would be with his full force. The Exorcists didn't have a chance.

Lavi might already be dead-

The doorknob rattled, breaking into his thoughts. He whirled to face the door, hands dropping to a somewhat defensive guard. He had learned at least a bit about street fighting from his years as a miner, though now he wished he hadn't relied on his powers so heavily. If the person beyond the door was an enemy, then he knew he stood no chance. Against an Akuma with skin made of metal or a Noah unrestrained by Innocence, his few hand-to-hand skills would be next to useless.

Loud cursing, muffled by the wood, reached his ears and he dropped his guard as he recognized the voice. If he wasn't mistaken, then that voice belonged to none other than the Supervisor of the Black Order's Headquarters. It was hard to tell because of the muffling effect of the door, but the man had interviewed him quite a bit when Tyki had first come to the Order.

There was the sound of metal scraping against metal and the lock clicked. Komui stumbled into the room, beret and glasses askew, bits of dirt, dust, and debris clinging to his usually pristine uniform. The man's chest and shoulders were heaving, face flushed from running from the main gate to Tyki's room.

The Noah stared in surprise for several seconds, then started forward.

"What's going on out there?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "Are we doing so well that you didn't see the need to come let me out of here?"

Komui chuckled dryly, the sound slightly hysterical.

"That depends on who you mean by 'we'," he said breathlessly, fumbling with the key-ring he held in his hand . Tyki watched, stunned, as Komui located a certain key on the ring among dozens of others and motioned for Tyki to hold his wrists out. Dumbly, Tyki extended one hand, tilting it so that the lock faced up.

Komui hesitated only a moment before slotting the key into place.

"Don't make me regret this," the white-clad man asked, voice almost begging. "Please."

Tyki made no response, unable to speak as Komui turned the key and freed him from the first manacle. He numbly moved his other wrist forward and within seconds it, too, was free.

His powers slammed back into him and he stumbled back from the sheer force, only distantly hearing the shackles he had worn for weeks clatter to the ground. He breathed in, his body feeling lighter, like he had been carrying heavy weights around all of his limbs and had been suddenly cut free. He laughed out loud from the sheer joy, lifting his hands and staring at his bare wrists. There were faint marks from where the manacles had rested, but the skin was not abraded or chafed.

On impulse, he shifted forms to his Noah form. He watched with delight as his skin faded from olive to a light gray, feeling the cross shaped scars etch themselves on his forehead. Finally, after so long, he was himself again. Choosing to pass as human was something entirely different than being stuck in that guise and it was incredible to finally choose how he wanted to appear.

The sound of a distant explosion brought him back to the present and he dropped his hands, looking beyond them to where Komui stood, eyes wide behind his glasses.

Tyki smirked, unable to help himself. Komui looked petrified, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming train. Tyki stepped forward, seeing the man's minute flinch as he did so.

He hadn't remembered what a thrill having this much power at his disposal was.

"Thank you, Supervisor," he said, title only slightly mocking, then disappeared through the floor. The last image he saw before the stone closed over his head were Komui's startled eyes, but he quickly turned his mind to other, more important issues.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by a narrowing of eyes and a tightening of lips.

If Lavi wasn't alive when he got out there, Tyki swore he'd kill him.

TBC…

A/N: There we go! Hope that was enjoyable for everyone! Please remember to review if you Favorite!

Shameless Self Pimpage: I'm posting the first chapter of a new Lucky fic next week. Please look for it next Sunday! The fic will be called 'Canis Luna' and is AU, but that's all I'll say for now!


	29. Grudge Match

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

"Thank you, Supervisor," he said, title only slightly mocking, then disappeared through the floor. The last image he saw before the stone closed over his head were Komui's startled eyes, but he quickly turned his mind to other, more important issues.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by a narrowing of eyes and a tightening of lips.

If Lavi wasn't alive when he got out there, Tyki swore he'd kill him.

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 29

Grudge Match

Lavi glared at his opponent, breathing heavily and holding his hammer defensively out in front of him. The Noah of Lust - aptly named, a part of him noted, since she was what he would have labeled a 'strike' eight months ago - seemed barely winded, though he could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He had managed to hit her once or twice, but she seemed barely affected; her white dress shirt had gotten slightly torn and there were streaks of dirt on her clothes, but there wasn't a scratch on her.

The redhead was a bit worse for the wear.

Four long, thin scratches spread from his face to his collarbone, covering his cheek and a small portion of his neck. The scratches had mostly clotted shut, but if he turned his head too much or too quickly he could feel them rip open. His Exorcist jacket was torn in a few places, but the material was sturdy and it held together. His clothes were a mess from the dirt and partially wet from when Lulubell had tried turning into water in order to drown him. He had just managed to get away from the watery limb that had reached for him, but had gotten wet in the process.

Even though he hadn't gotten badly injured yet, he remained wary of the Noah's skills. He had already seen her try and drown him like she had tried to drown Miranda more than half a year ago, but just because she had been unsuccessful in both those attempts didn't mean that she would fail if she tried that again. Lavi could feel himself tiring quickly, his weapon feeling heavier in his hands than usual.

Lavi could tell that she could sense his fatigue. Her lips quirked up just slightly, more satisfied than happy. He tightened his grip and kept his muscles relaxed, ready to move at a second's notice if she should attack.

"You should surrender, Exorcist," she said, voice matter-of-fact. "You cannot defeat me. The Master would be pleased if he were able to kill you himself."

Lavi scowled, narrowing his eyes at Lulubell.

"Like I'm just going to agree to that," he said, swinging up Ozuchi Kozuchi. "Seal of-"

Lulubell tensed, stepping away from him as her eyes narrowed, focus on what he was going to say.

"-Fire!" he finished, bringing the hammer down on the stamp that had materialized from thin air. Fire shot from the contact point between hammer and seal, spiraling and forming a huge snake in less time than it took to blink.

Lavi sent the flame-creature towards the female Noah, but Lulubell was already changing shape to counter the fire. Her body liquefied, expanding rapidly and turning translucent, then perfectly clear. Her eyes were barely visible except as indents in what was now her face and she rose up to crash down on the fire and extinguish it.

Lavi had been expecting that. He lifted his hammer again.

"Seal of Heaven!" he shouted, bringing the hammer down upon the new stamp as it appeared from thin air. Lulubell heard and he could see the huge mass of water she had transformed into jerk backwards and then still, stuck in indecision. Lavi grinned.

Perfect.

The lightning created by the Heaven Seal shot outward from the hammer, bulleting towards the currently transformed Noah to hopefully do at least some damage. The flame serpent from earlier also rocketed towards Lulubell, both attacks intent on causing damage.

A split second before either attack connected, the Lust's form seemed to shimmer and then it broke apart. Lavi stared in shock as his attacks passed harmlessly through a quickly thinning cloud of vapor, doing little but blowing the particles further apart.

Slowly, the cloud condensed in front of him. Lavi gritted his teeth and swung his hammer, but it went straight through the vapor without causing any visible damage whatsoever.

"I thought I told you to surrender, Exorcist," Lulubell said, her head slowly reforming. Her lips were twisted into a slight frown that grew deeper as the rest of her body began to take shape. The redhead backed up a step, glancing briefly to either side of the Noah and gauging his chances of escape. Lulubell noticed and stepped closer, forcing the Exorcist to take another step back.

Not sure how much ground was left between him and a sheer, fatal drop, Lavi chanced a quick glance over his shoulder.

Less than ten feet separated him from a very nasty fall.

A displacement of air in front of him was his only warning. He jerked his gaze forward again, bringing his hammer up just in time to block the sharp edge of Lulubell's transformed arm. While he had been distracted, she had turned her arm from fingertips to elbow into the blade of a double-edged sword. They sprung apart, Lavi stumbling two steps backwards as he tried to get his balance. Lulubell recovered first and struck at him again. He blocked, but was forced to take another step backwards. He didn't dare glance over his shoulder again, digging his feet into the ground and trying to force Lulubell back. She held her ground, not conceding an inch, and leaned forward. Lavi was forced back another step, glaring across their crossed weapons at the Lust. He was certain she was using her ability to make herself heavier. There was no way a woman of her build could weight so much.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi-" he said, muscles straining as the weight against his Innocence increased. "-extend."

Lulubell's eyes widened as the hammer began to shove against her, forcing her backwards, but then her eyes narrowed and she turned to water and slid suddenly to the side. Lavi watched in horror as his hammer shot past her, immediately stopping the extension and beginning to bring it back

It was too late. Lulubell reformed almost instantly, arm transforming to the sword once more as she stepped forward, inside Lavi's guard. He could try to sidestep her, but she was too close and he knew he wouldn't make it out of her reach in time. Panicking, he began to step backwards as Lulubell struck towards his chest. Lavi felt the blade slice open his jacket and nick his skin as he completed the step.

His foot came down on mostly empty air. His eyes widened as he felt himself begin to fall backwards, his boot scraping the side of the drop-off and his own weight dragging him down. Desperate to save himself, he swung his hammer and caught the edge of the courtyard with the head of Ozuchi Kozuchi. He winced as he was suddenly stopped, wincing again when the sudden pull of weight caused the hammer to slip back an inch. He held on to the handle, suspended precariously by his Innocence over the sheer drop.

Over the head of the hammer, he could see Lulubell step closer and look down at him. Her eyes held no pity and she lifted a foot to brace against the hammer's head. Lavi's voice was stuck in his throat, fear coursing through him. His breath was coming in quick pants and he could feel his heart speeding up, pounding in his ears as he watched, helpless.

"Goodbye, Exorcist," she said, kicking the hammer head free. Lavi heard the sound of the metal scraping against the stone and then felt gravity take a hold of him once more. He began to fall, hammer starting to slip from his shock-slackened grip. His eyes were wide but unseeing, voice still stuck in his throat. The wind around him began to pick up as he fell faster, arms and legs paralyzed by shock and disbelief. He could see Lulubell appear to shrink as he fell, but before she had disappeared completely from sight he felt himself slam into something warm and firm.

It took him several heartbeats to realize that he had stopped falling.

He sucked in a huge breath, lifting up his head to make it easier as his brain scrambled to catch up with what was happening.

He had stopped falling in midair, something catching him behind his knees and across his shoulders. His Innocence had shrunk to fit into his hand and he still held it in a death-grip, blood oozing slowly from the minor cuts he had gotten from the sharp point on top of the hammer's head. He was still alive - his neck was sore from having snapped back as he was caught and he hadn't fallen nearly long enough to hit the ground.

He hadn't died.

What the hell had caught him?

A familiar scent wafted passed his nose and he stilled, eyes going wide. He turned his head towards the source of the smell, feeling the arms - for they were arms - tightening their grip on him.

He stared in mute shock at the man holding him, unable to move except for his eye. His eye traced rapidly over Tyki's face, lingering briefly on the stigmata and then simply taking in the light gray of his skin, rememorizing features he already knew. After a moment, he met the older man's golden eyes.

His heart still hadn't calmed down, racing from the drop and the Pleasure's proximity, but there seemed to be a heavy weight in his chest now too. Knowing his relief and longing had to be clearly displayed in his gaze he looked away, wrapping his arms around his torso to avoid throwing them around the older man. He shrunk in on himself, feeling Tyki's shoulders slump ever so slightly at his reaction. The Noah's hold on him remained firm, seemingly effortless.

Lavi's voice stuck on everything he wanted to say but wasn't allowed to. 'I'm sorry' was chief among those phrases, but he couldn't apologize. If he did, Tyki would ask what he was apologizing for and then Lavi would have to explain about Bookman's orders. If he did that...

"Thank you," he said in a low voice, trying to keep his tone flat. He could feel Tyki shift but refused to look anywhere except at his crossed arms. He wanted so badly to kiss the man that held him, but that would be a mistake. He couldn't say 'goodbye' a second time. It was too much to ask of him. "When did Komui release you?"

"Minutes ago," Tyki replied, voice equally flat with an undercurrent of anger. Lavi flinched as the Noah's grip tightened, fingers digging into his bicep and thigh. Tyki apparently didn't notice as he began walking back up to the battlefield. "Had I been any later you would have been dead."

The anger in the man's voice was sharper than Lulubell's knife and Lavi fought the urge to shrink in on himself even further.

"Thank you," he said again, then fell silent. There was plenty he could say, but nothing that would help him keep his promise to Bookman. His chest tightened and his lungs shrank, making his breaths come in shorter and more painfully.

Tyki sighed softly, some of his anger apparently leaving him.

"I don't need your thanks, lov-"

"Don't call me that," Lavi choked out quickly, knowing his resolve wouldn't hold up against that word. Tyki's steps paused briefly, then he started walking again.

"Fine then, Exorcist. I don't need your thanks." Tyki's voice was almost a snarl, especially on the word 'Exorcist'. A spike of pain went through Lavi and he closed his eye in response, drawing in a shaky breath. He had brought this upon himself, he knew that, but that didn't meaning hearing Tyki refer to him as 'Exorcist' so coldly didn't hurt terribly.

Lavi, with his eye shut, didn't see Tyki's golden eyes dull in pain at the redhead's rejection of the pet name the Noah had used since their first night.

The few remaining steps to the top were covered in hurt silence. Lavi heard the quiet sound as Tyki's shoes made contact with the stone and opened his eyes, already missing the warmth of the older man's arms holding him though Tyki hadn't let him go yet.

"You-"

Lavi looked up at the sound, seeing Lulubell stare in shock at the Pleasure as Tyki released his legs and set him down. The Exorcist's knees wobbled dangerously for a moment, but he remained standing. He didn't look at Tyki or speak. Just being near the man and knowing what had happened between them was painful enough.

"Me," Tyki acknowledged and Lavi's heart clenched at the sound. He could hear the smirk in the man's voice and he could picture the expression in his mind; the attractive twist of lips in an equally attractive face, a confidence that drew him in like a moth trying to reach the sun-

"Lavi."

The redhead looked towards Tyki. The Noah didn't look at him, keeping his eyes on the woman standing feet away from him.

"Leave. Go fight with the other Exorcists," Tyki said, voice flat. Lavi nodded, turning away. He bit his lip, then looked back.

"Be safe," he said. He turned away immediately and began to run towards where he could see the others still fighting.

Behind him, he could hear the fight between Lust and Pleasure begin.

Line Break

Kanda sliced through two Level Twos in one clean strike, severing the head from one and cutting the other in two. He could feel sweat soak his hair and his jacket and he wiped angrily at his forehead with the back of one hand before leaping at his next opponent. He could see a white blur travel passed him, able to identify it as Lau Shimin only when the transformed monkey landed on a nearby Level Three and bit into the armor covering its head. The air was thick with smoke from dead Akuma, but there was still seemingly no end to the mechanical monsters.

He could hear Chaoji shouting as he punched through the Akuma with his strength, the Innocence-made gauntlets he wore allowing his hand to shove through the tough metal as though it were paper. The crack of a whip was heard distantly and Kanda could see the white blur that was General Nyne's Innocence-beast take off for his next opponent.

He hadn't seen or heard from Bookman or Marie in some time, but he didn't have time to wonder about it. Sometimes sacrifices were necessary in war and there were still enemies on the field. He needed his concentration, especially when said enemies seemed endless and he was quickly tiring. He was fairly certain the other two Exorcists he could still hear fighting were getting at fatigued as he, meaning it was only a matter of time until they were all casualties unless something changed. Soon.

Kanda lifted Mugen and the illusion sword, closing swiftly on another Level Two.

"Eight-Flower-" he began, but was suddenly cut off as the Akuma he had targeted exploded suddenly. The sound seemed impossibly loud, as if many explosions were occurring simultaneously. He brought his arms up to shield his face as the force of the explosion blew him backwards and he hit the ground hard, landing ungracefully on his ass and rolling once before coming to a halt. He picked himself up off the ground, scowling furiously as he got to his feet.

The scowl faded into an expression of shock.

The number of Akuma had been decreased by half. Half of them couldn't have been killed in an instant by any of the Exorcists currently fighting; had Komui found reinforcements? What Exorcist could do that? A General?

Kanda glanced around quickly, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden decrease of the enemy's forces. His eyes caught on a certain Noah setting a familiar redhead down and he scowled, his question answered.

The idiot beansprout had told him about one of the Noah's abilities, but Kanda wasn't about to be grateful to Tyki Mikk for anything. He wasn't even sure it was the Noah who had ordered the Akuma to self-destruct. Even if he had, why hadn't the fucker just ordered all of them to self-destruct and save the Exorcists the trouble?

Cloud Nyne and Chaoji had probably managed it somehow. He nodded to himself, accepting that answer.

And speaking of the idiot beansprout...

With a growl, Kanda abandoned the others to finish off the few Akuma remaining. Chaoji was fairly hopeless, but Nyne wasn't a general for nothing. Kanda had been heading to Allen's side when he had gotten lost in the swamp of Akuma, but now he was free to continue on.

Allen had been fighting the Earl, alone, and that was just suicidal. Kanda growled low in his throat and sped up, mentally cursing white-haired dumbasses with death wishes.

Line Break

Lenalee panted, pressing her right hand against her left bicep. Bright red blood trickled out between her fingers. Small scratches covered her body, all inflicted by Road's candles, but she hadn't gotten seriously stabbed yet. Her Dark Boots kept her just barely ahead of the wax weapons, ensuring that she received no more than superficial scratches each time.

Road giggled, twirling a bloodstained candle between her fingers as she walked slowly forward. Lenalee had tried kicking her a few times and had landed some solid hits, but each time Road's broken bones had regenerated in a matter of seconds, reforming right before Lenalee's horrified eyes.

It had driven home just how pointless this fight was. Road's real body was not here. She was the Noah of Dreams and if Lenalee wanted to do any real damage, she would have to find Road's real body in a dream. At least Road's candles were not quite fast enough to keep up with the speed of Lenalee's Innocence, so the Noah couldn't harm her either.

The two were locked in an impasse, both unable to inflict any actual damage but neither able to abandon the fight and let the opponent go free. Lenalee couldn't leave Road free to attack the others and Road wasn't about to let Lenalee go to assist the other Exorcists.

As if hearing her thoughts, Road suddenly giggled. The sound was so sweet a person might have been fooled into thinking Road was an innocent schoolgirl.

"This is rather boring, isn't it?" Road asked candidly, still twirling the bloodstained candlestick in her hand. "I want to see my Allen and make sure the Earl isn't ruining him. Allen would make a wonderful addition to my doll collection."

Lenalee's eyes narrowed but she didn't let herself react to Road's words beyond that. The girl was trying to goad her and she wasn't about to fall for it.

Road's hand suddenly snapped into stillness, her fingers gripping the colored wax tightly. Lenalee's heart jumped, startled, but the Noah made no movements to attack.

"I also," Road said softly, looking at a point over the Exorcist's shoulder, expression suddenly flat and cold. "Need to remind Tyki that nobody leaves our family."

Narrowing her eyes still further, Lenalee lifted her right leg and kicked out, snapping her hip over for extra power. Road jumped up and over the strike, doing a neat ariel before landing on her feet. She was still looking off into the distance.

Lenalee made a soft noise of frustration and moved to attack again when Road's eyes moved back to meet her own. She hesitated and Road smiled, again looking every inch a sweet schoolgirl.

"You were my doll once, weren't you? Your hair was much prettier then, but you look cute now too," Road said, smile widening. Lenalee took a half step back, suddenly uneasy.

"Why don't we play a game?" Road asked conversationally, tilting her head cutely to the side. She lifted one arm and pointed. "If you win, I'll let you go help him."

The Exorcist's gaze followed the direction Road was pointing in. She could see Allen fighting the Earl, crimson spots visible against the white of Allen's Crown Clown cloak.

"Allen!" she said, taking a step forward before remembering herself. She looked back at Road warily.

"If you win?" she asked uncertainly. Road's smile turned slightly sadistic.

"Then you're my doll. I'm sure Allen will be surprised when I go over and say 'hi' while wearing your coat."

Lenalee took a deep breath, determination showing in her eyes. She needed to get to Allen soon and help him, but fighting this way would never work. She couldn't defeat Road by fighting her like this. She had to play by the Dreams' rules, in the Dreams' world, or else she'd never win.

She nodded. Road chuckled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"This should be fun," she said, expression turning malevolent. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock, but she had no time to back out as blackness spread out from the Noah's body and engulfed them both. The last things Lenalee heard as her consciousness faded from the real world was the sound of insane giggles and the sound of her own body hitting the ground.

Line Break

Krory studied his opponents, his black-and-gold eyes narrowed at the two brats. They had yet to transform into Jasdevi, which Krory counted as a blessing. They were hard enough to fight separately and when they were joined as one they were an extremely difficult opponent.

At least fighting the Akuma beforehand had allowed him to fill up on their blood. He had drunk as much as he could without the virus they carried affecting him. He could feel it crawl beneath his skin, like sharp pins in his veins, but that wasn't enough to kill him. He would need every drop of that power to fight the Noah twins. Krory had noticed them watching him while he had fought and had known exactly what was going to happen the moment the Noah joined the fight.

When the Earl had raised his hand and motioned the Noah forward, Devitto and Jasdero had made a beeline for him, firing off one of their Red Bombs. Krory had dodged the fireball easily enough, but that was all the time Noah's Bonds had needed to catch up to him.

Their last fight had been a draw, both sides too near death to even think about fighting as the Ark had collapsed around them. This fight was not about the war between Exorcists and the Earl and his Noah, between the Black Order and the Akuma; nothing as noble as that. For the Noah, this was a grudge match, plain and simple. For Krory, it was a chance to teach the pair of brats a little bit about respecting their elders.

He flexed his hands, feeling the blood-armor that had formed over them respond. He had finally gotten used to using it on his last mission, though it was still not something he used often. It seemed fitting that he would be fighting this particular enemy just as he had gotten used to using his blood as a weapon; it was during his fight with them that he had discovered this ability.

There was one more ability he had discovered during that battle - the ability to send his blood completely out of his body for a short time and control it - but he hadn't been forced to such an extreme since he had fought Jasdevi in the Ark. It had left him comatose for weeks and he wasn't sure what effect it would have on him if he were forced to resort to that for this fight. He didn't want to find out. Even after Devitto and Jasdero were defeated, there was still the matter of the Earl and the other Noah.

At least they hadn't managed to hit him with their Trick Glasses yet. Krory would still be able to sense them even if they did manage to befuddle his eyes, but mistaking what was in his surroundings today could very easily be deadly.

Devitto met his glare, lifting his gun. Jasdero, standing next to him, did the same and giggled.

"Pretty good, freak," Devitto said, slightly out of breath. Krory bristled at the insult, but kept his stare even.

Devitto's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Green Bomb!"

Energy shot from the guns of both Noah, instantly merging into one large bullet made out of a thick jelly. Krory jumped, somersaulting over the projectile and reaching down with one clawed hand as he fell towards the brats.

The pair lifted their guns, targeting his falling body.

"Blue Bomb."

Krory cursed quietly and lifted up his arms to protect his face as the bullet of ice slammed into him. It barely arrested his motion and he continued to fall, straightening out his arms to break off the ice that had formed the second he was through the 'bomb'. He landed heavily in front of Devitto, momentum sending him rolling into the Noah's legs. The dark-skinned brunet fell with a surprised yelp, knocking his head against the stone ground with a loud 'thunk'. Swearing loudly, Devitto began to push himself up and get back on his feet, but Krory wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He shoved the Noah's down, his hand on the other's neck, legs straddling the other's chest to keep him down, and reached for Devitto's gun with his other hand. He felt his nails just barely scrape the younger man's wrist before Devitto jerked his hand away and brought the muzzle of the gun up underneath Krory's chin.

At the same moment, he felt Jasdero's gun pressing into the back of his head. He froze, hand still gripping Devitto's neck. The brunet was scratching at the blood-armor, trying to dig his fingers underneath Krory's hand and free his neck. Krory tightened his hold in response, but then the sound of two fingers being tightened on two different triggers met his ears.

He turned his head slightly, just enough to see Jasdero's still-smiling face.

"Remove your gun," he said. He flexed his hand on the pinned Noah's neck. "He will be dead before you can fire."

Jasdero laughed, clapping his free hand to his mouth as if trying to muffle the sound. Krory could feel the gun slip from behind his skull and relaxed minutely. The muzzle pressed underneath his chin began to drop and he relaxed further.

"Nope!" Jasdero said chirpily, aiming his gun at his darker-haired twin. Krory's eyes widened as he saw Devitto's aim had switched to the blond. Before he had time to react, to even do anything, both Noah pulled the triggers and shot the other in the head. Krory saw Devitto smirk as he faded into smoke, his head around the bullet wound disappearing first. Within seconds, Krory's hand held nothing but smoke and moments after that he was sitting on the ground, still staring at the stone where he had just had his opponent pinned.

He heard a low chuckle behind him and instinctively rolled forward, just in time to dodge the spike of golden hair that pierced the stone he had just been sitting on. He stood quickly, lifting up one armored hand to block the strike aiming to slice off his neck. The lock of hair slammed into his arm and sent Krory stumbling to the side, but his block held. Before he could reach over and yank the offending strands free from their owner's head, Jasdevi retracted the lock and stood before Krory, rubbing his neck.

"Not bad, vampire," Jasdevi said, actually wincing. Krory could see faint bruises in the shape of his fingers on the Noah's neck. "If it weren't for our telepathy, you probably would have killed Devitto."

Krory scowled, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring at the blond. Jasdevi stared back at him, smirking.

"I am not a vampire," Krory said firmly. "I am Arystar Krory."

He flexed his fingers again as the Noah just kept smirking. He hadn't gotten to teach them a proper lesson back on the Ark, but it was high time he did.

TBC...

A/N: I know this chapter was probably not the most interesting, but some things needed setting up. ^_^

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my new Lucky fic, Canis Luna! CL will be updated again next week Sunday. AGoP will be updated the week after.

Please remember to review if you Favorite!


	30. No Longer Family

Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER WARNING: Minor character death.

Important Note On Upcoming Fics At The End Of Chapter

Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':

Krory scowled, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring at the blond. Jasdevi stared back at him, smirking.

"I am not a vampire," Krory said firmly. "I am Arystar Krory."

He flexed his fingers again as the Noah just kept smirking. He hadn't gotten to teach them a proper lesson back on the Ark, but it was high time he did.

And Now, The Continuation

Chapter 30

No Longer Family

Allen cried out as he was shoved backwards, his feet sliding along the stone ground and his sword held up defensively. His arm had gone almost completely numb and it was only the Crown Belt that kept Crown Clown firmly in his hand.

He kept his gaze up as friction slowed him to a stop, blinking to see through the blood. The Earl had hit him in the head a few minutes ago and Allen knew that had opened a shallow cut; he could feel the blood soak his hair and slide down his face to obscure his vision.

The Earl shot forwards again, moving surprisingly fast for such a fat man. Allen barely had time to shift Crown Clown to defend his side and even then the sheer force of the Maker's strike sent him flying. Allen cried out as he hit the ground and he rolled to try and disperse some of the force of impact. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, his bruised limbs not wanting to listen to him. The Earl was already upon him again, not giving him a second to recover.

And the Manufacturer hadn't even taken out his sword yet. He was simply swinging Lero and using the pink umbrella as a weapon. Lero wasn't making any noise whatsoever; Allen was pretty sure the umbrella wasn't conscious, since the eyes in the pumpkin that served as its head were dark.

He brought Crown Clown up, bracing it horizontally above his head as best he could with only one arm. The Earl's attack slammed into the sword and pressed down. Allen's arm and legs buckled under the pressure, allowing the tip of the pink umbrella dangerously close to his skull before he could catch himself. His arm shook as he glared up at the Earl. Sweat stung the cut on his head and slid down his neck and chest. There were no cuts thanks to his cloak and Allen thanked God for small mercies, though he could already feel bruises forming.

The Earl, as always, smiled malevolently back at him, increasing the pressure behind Lero. Allen's arm threatened to buckle again and Allen could feel the limb shake and the muscles tear as he struggled to keep the weapon from touching him. He didn't know what sort of nasty thing the Earl could make it do, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant and would be potentially fatal.

The Earl suddenly shoved down and then backed up a half-step, applying immense pressure and then removing it. Allen, the force against him suddenly removed, was sent stumbling forward. His eyes widened in shock.

The Earl raised Lero, bringing it down on the nape of the white-haired boy's neck. Allen dropped immediately, body numb and sword clattering to the stone beneath his now-loose fingers. He tried to push himself back up so he could get away from the enemy now looming over him, but his body was reacting much too slowly. He turned his head and stared up at the Earl in horror, seeing the man's grin go impossibly wider.

"Goodbye, Allen Walker," the Maker said, bringing Lero down. Allen flinched, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself though he knew it was useless. He heard the umbrella slice through the air and braced for impact.

"Seal of Fire! Hellfire!"

There was a sudden wave of heat above Allen and a surprised grunt. The white-haired boy looked up, dropping his head again with a yelp as some of the fire going passed him singed his hair.

"Allen!"

Lavi?

The heat disappeared. Allen lifted his head again and renewed his grip on Crown Clown before slowly pushing himself to his knees. He stared, surprised, for a moment at the Earl being engulfed by a serpent made of flame, then turned his head to look behind him.

Lavi stood there, slightly out of breath and with his Innocence in his hands. The redhead opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice, this one coming from Allen's other side.

"Get up."

Allen turned towards the voice. Kanda stood next to him, staring down at him with an unreadable look. The white haired boy looked away and pushed himself slowly to his feet, legs shaking with the effort. He almost fell back to the ground as he straightened out his knees, but a firm hand caught his upper arm and jerked him back to his feet. Allen glanced towards Kanda's face, but the other Exorcist refused to look at him. His hand remained firm. Once Allen was steady, the British boy looked over at the Japanese teen and tried to smile gratefully. Kanda sniffed and removed his hand.

"Che. Idiot."

Allen's smile widened, hearing the distinct lack of venom in the other's tone.

"Thanks, Kanda," he said, then turned his focus back to the Earl. The fat man was just beating out the flames that had caught on his large coat, faint burn marks on his face and clothing.

Allen heard Lavi come up on his other side, the redhead's boots making relatively quiet sounds on the stone.

The Earl breathed loudly, his face crinkling into a glare as he changed his grip on Lero. One hand went just underneath the pumpkin head and the other held on to the handle. The hand on the handle of the umbrella began to pull slowly and the crackle of energy sounded in the air.

"That was a cheap trick, Exorcists," the Earl said, then turned his gaze to Lavi. His glare intensified, then disappeared entirely. A shiver went down Allen's spine, a sudden feeling of uneasiness weighing down his gut. He could feel Lavi tense beside him, meaning the redhead had noticed the Earl's sudden shift as well.

"You are... Lavi, correct?" The Earl touched the brim of his top hat in a mockery of respect. "I was hoping I would run into you, Exorcist..."

Allen's eyes widened and his gaze darted to the redhead next to him for a split second before he moved his focus back to the Earl. He could sense Lavi tensing even further, then hear the loud intake and exhale of breath as Lavi forced himself to relax. But for the Earl's voice and Lavi's small sigh, the air seemed almost deadly quiet. Even the energy created by the Earl slowly drawing his sword seemed somehow muted.

"Especially after what you did to my precious Tyki-pon..." The Earl's eyes narrowed again and the man tilted his head so his glasses slid down his nose and his eyes were visible beyond the lenses. "I think you get to die first!"

The Maker finished drawing the sword with a flourish and leapt towards the startled redhead. Allen heard Kanda inhale sharply, but both Exorcists were caught off guard and didn't have time to intercept the strike or at least slow the large man down. Lavi just barely managed to bring Ozuchi Kozuchi up in time to block, but the Earl's momentum forced them both backwards. The pair slid several feet, Lavi's arms visibly shaking with the effort of blocking the massive sword from cutting into his skull.

Allen's eyes widened in fear and he began to move, but Kanda was already in motion.

"Eight-Flower Mantis!" the Japanese Exorcist said, voice promising death and his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. The attack hit the Earl's back dead-on, knocking him off balance and allowing Lavi just enough leeway to shove the Maker to the side and get out from under the sword's weight. The redhead quickly moved around to the Manufacturer's back, keeping Ozuchi Kozuchi up in case he needed to block. The Earl was already catching his balance and turning around.

"Thanks," Lavi said to Kanda, not looking at the other Exorcist.

"Che," Kanda replied, tightening his grip on both Mugen and the sword created by the Second Illusion. The Japanese teen didn't look at the redhead or acknowledge his thanks in any other way, instead rushing forward to go on the attack. He brought both of his swords up and then struck, slicing down to cut into the meaty part of the Earl's shoulders. The Manufacturer brought his own weapon up to block. Mugen had barely scratched against the metal when Kanda drew his swords him and dropped beneath the Earl's guard, bringing both his weapons horizontal to cut through the man at the waist.

The Earl stepped back, bringing his sword down towards the Exorcist's head. Kanda dropped quickly and rolled to the side, the fat man's attack narrowly missing the samurai's hair. Kanda began to get to his feet, but the Earl was already attacking again.

Allen stepped in, bringing Crown Clown up in defense. The Manufacturer's attack had him sliding a foot to the side, but before the Earl could recover and attack again, Lavi's voice sounded from behind him.

"Seal of Heaven! Violent Thunder!"

There was a loud boom that drowned out all other noise for a split second and then the crackling of lightning filled the air. The lightning converged on the Earl, shooting towards him and then through him. Some of the energy sparked on the Earl's weapon and traveled through the metal to Crown Clown and then over Allen's sword as well, but all the white-haired boy felt was a bit of a tingle in his fingertips.

The Maker's muscles spasmed and Allen took the chance to move, positioning himself so that the Earl would be in the center of a half-circle formed by the three Exorcists. If they all attacked him together...

He shot at glance at the other two and saw them raise their weapons, each having come to the same conclusion. Kanda's grip tightened on his two blades as he lifted them in preparation to strike. Lavi's lifted his hammer, the words of a seal to summon already on his lips. Allen grimly tightened his own grip on Crown Clown, feeling the Crown Belt wrap tighter around the blade's handle and his wrist, as if to be certain that the blade wouldn't fly out of his hand.

The Earl looked up, facial muscles still twitching as the last of the electricity worked through his body. Allen felt the Earl's gaze rest on him for a second and shivered, whole body suddenly going cold with fear, before the Earl's focus shifted to Lavi.

"Insolent fools!" the Earl hissed, lifting one hand. Dark energy rapidly began to collect in his palm and Allen could almost feel the shock and recognition radiating from the other two Exorcists.

They all knew this attack, though they had only seen it once before; when the Earl had leveled Edo.

Line Break

Lenalee's consciousness returned all at once, as though someone had flicked a switch.

She blinked, drawing her arms up to her chest as she reached out with her senses. She couldn't hear her friends fighting or hear Akuma exploding into dust... for a second she thought she had gone deaf, but then she realized that she could hear herself breathing. She rubbed her arms with her hands, shivering a bit in the chill she felt.

She was no longer on the cliff out in front of the Order; in fact, she couldn't even see the Order building any more. All she saw was miles and miles of slightly upward-curving ground, as though she was in the center of some enormous valley and surrounded on all sides by massive mountains. The ground was covered in what seemed to be huge, round checkerboards, though no playing pieces were visible and none of the circles overlapped. Each square seemed to be large enough to comfortably fit five people laying down.

There was no sky. The only illumination came from various points of light that moved almost like living beings. They grew and shrank as Lenalee watched and she quickly looked away, unnerved.

A laugh sounded behind her and she whirled around, looking for the source.

There was nothing.

She swallowed heavily and then took a deep breath to calm herself. Road couldn't possibly win just by leaving her here, could she?

She opened her mouth to call to the Noah, but then the laugh sounded again. The noise was behind her and she turned quickly, trying to catch the source of the noise.

Road stood there, her hands clasped neatly behind her back. The Noah tilted her head to the side, a petulant expression on her face.

"I was hoping for something more interesting, but you Exorcists are all alike, aren't you?" Road asked thoughtfully. She smiled. "At least it's fun to watch."

Lenalee narrowed her eyes at the girl, clenching her hands tighter around her upper arms.

"Are we going to fight here?" she asked. Road giggled in response and then straightened up and shook her head.

"Lavi asked me the same question," she said, voice full of sickeningly sweet venom, especially on Lavi's name. "I'm not the one you are going to fight."

Lenalee's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Road's smile widened.

"You don't get to have your Innocence either."

As if that had been some sort of cue - for all Lenalee knew, it might very well have been - she could feel her boots crack and disintegrate into nothing. She stared down at her legs in horror, belatedly reaching down and pressing the disintegrating material to her leg in a futile attempt to keep it in place. Her Dark Boots crumbled around her hand, leaving her with only a handful of black powder that disappeared from her palm in seconds. Lenalee felt a chilly breeze brush past her now bare legs and shivered, suddenly feeling naked and exposed.

She took another deep breath to calm herself, her hands forming fists as she straightened up.

This was only a dream, wasn't it? Her Innocence could not be destroyed; it was like dreaming of dying. Even if you died in a dream, you were still alive when you woke up. All she had to do was wake up and her Innocence would be whole.

She glared at Road, noting that the Noah was watching her with an interested expression.

"Who do I fight, then, if not you?" Lenalee asked. Road clapped her hands together, smiling once more.

"Don't you love surprises?" she asked in return. "I do, and telling you would spoil the surprise!"

Lenalee began to object, but then Road clapped again and the world switched off.

Line Break

Tyki studied his opponent warily, keeping his gaze on her and the knife she held as he lifted a hand to touch the thin line of blood she had drawn over his cheek. He held his other arm up as a shield, dark energy forming an almost cross-shape around the limb.

Lulubell stood fifteen paces away, shoulders heaving and her hair and clothes in a disarray. In her right hand she held the small dagger she had tried to shove through his eyes moments before, the dagger's empty sheath hanging on her belt. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in the most overt display of emotion Tyki had ever seen from her and he glared in response.

"Where did you get a hold of Innocence?" he asked, nodding at the dagger. Lulubell's hand tightened around the handle and she lifted the weapon, pointing it at the Pleasure.

"Our Master made these for us," she replied evenly. "I will not miss next time."

Tyki snorted quietly, dropping his hand from his face and concentrating dark energy around it until a cross-shaped glow formed. He had no doubt what those knives were supposed to be used for. He'd have to watch himself and make sure the Lust didn't have a chance to stick the blade anywhere it might do real damage.

He should have known - or at least suspected - that his former brethren would have weapons specifically designed to be used against him. His former master was the type of person who did not take betrayal lightly and tended to respond with a vengeance. The Earl had taken care to write him out of the code for any new Akuma he made, though at least the Maker hadn't been able to reprogram the older Akuma and change that basic hardwiring. Though the new ones hadn't responded to his general command to self-destruct, all of the older Akuma had exploded and that had hopefully helped the Exorcists in their fight. Tyki hadn't been able to check how the Black Order fared.

"Our Master may yet accept you back," Lulubell told him, voice flat as though she disapproved. Tyki almost laughed at the thought. Lulubell had never disapproved of anything the Earl did, whether it was sending the Noah to attack a playground so the bereaved parents would cry out for their children to return to them or if it was starting a war between two countries so that thousands of young men and women would kill each other senselessly.

"I see no reason to return," he replied, voice just as even as hers. "I quite like it here."

Her eyes narrowed further and she drew back her hand holding the knife. She coiled the muscles in her legs, getting ready to leap forward. Tyki noticed and braced himself, bringing one of his arms more firmly up to defend himself. He didn't bother checking to see how much room he had on top of the cliff - for him, standing on air was as natural as breathing it in. It was unfortunate that the cliff's edge provided no obstacle for Lulubell either. All the Lust had to do was will herself to have wings and she could fly.

Lulubell leapt at him, her knife hand scything out. Tyki jerked his left arm forward and felt her strike connect with his dark energy shield. He shoved both his arm and hers to the side, keeping his left arm up as a block while he darted forward, lifting his right arm to strike.

The Noah of Lust scowled, turning to water heartbeats before the strike connected. Already committed to the blow, Tyki's body kept moving forward as her body flowed towards him, coming up inside his guard and reforming. Lulubell struck out with the knife again.

Tyki jerked his body to the side as much as he could, but it wasn't much of a dodge. He felt the blade bite into his side, drawing a shallow cut across his ribs. He gritted his teeth, coiling his legs and leaping away from the female Noah as she drew back her dagger to strike again.

Her blow rushed by just under his feet as he found purchase on the air and leapt again, his legs carrying him out of her reach. He turned, grimacing slightly as he felt the blood from his most recent injury soak the torn cloth of his shirt and adhere the material to his skin.

Lulubell turned to face him calmly, flicking the knife to clean the bit of blood from the end.

"You're slow, Tyki," she said flatly, staring up at him. "I will not miss again."

"I believe you have already said that," Tyki responded, smirking and lifting his hands. Dark energy still crackled around them, powerful and deadly. He briefly wished for the Tease - a small swarm would have been able to distract Lulubell long enough for him to strike a decent blow and perhaps rip out one of her organs. Perhaps even her heart, though he doubted the cold Lust would even notice it missing.

His smirk turned into a smile of dry amusement at the thought and then faded entirely as he watched his opponent. Lulubell's eyes were filled with chilly fury though her expression was still calm, at least on the surface. There was a small downward curve to her lips and her eyebrows were narrowed just slightly, enough to reveal her true mood to anyone who took a second look. Tyki stayed where he was, lifting his head and deliberately looking down his nose at her. Her eyes flashed angrily for a second, then she huffed resignedly. She sheathed the dagger and leaned forward just slightly, keeping her eyes on Tyki as she spread her arms.

Her sleeves exploded into shards of ripped material. Tyki could hear the crunch of bone and cartiledge as her arms changed shape. Bones lengthened and hollowed out - he could only imagine that the rest of her bones were similarly turning hollow and making her body light enough to take flight. Her fingers lengthened and her wrists popped, turning at an unnaturally sharp angle as her skin flowed, almost as if it was melting. Her flesh thinned, forming almost web-like growths between her now abnormally long and thin fingers.

The whole process happened in a manner of seconds. Lulubell flapped her new wings once, experimentally. Her shirt and jacket were in shreds, hanging on by threads and a prayer. The webbing of her wings extended from just under what had once been her shoulder to her hip and her wingspan was perhaps twice her height.

A short arm formed just in front of her right wing, far enough forward that it wouldn't foul her in flight. The hand at the end of the new, naked arm reached for the dagger in its sheath and drew it, holding it close to Lulubell's body as she jumped into the air. She flapped her wings, propelling herself up and at Tyki. She lifted the knife, ready to attack.

The Pleasure smiled, dropping effortlessly under her attack as her arm struck out in a wide half-circle. He caught himself on thin air and turned to look up at Lulubell. She had shot past his previous position and had turned, her wings still flapping to keep her airborne. She glared at him and his smirk widened in response.

He easily stepped up on the air, moving until he matched her height. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted, preparing herself for a frontal attack.

Tyki dashed forward. Lulubell tensed, lifting the knife as Tyki lifted his arms to strike.

Five feet in front of her, he dropped again. He tucked himself into a roll, sliding under her feet as she slashed downwards, unprepared for the unexpected move. He rolled to his feet behind her, deactivating the energy on his right arm and he struck towards her unprotected back. His hand slid without opposition through her flesh and he wrapped his fingers around her heart. He could feel the muscle's rapid beat between his ghostly fingers and he hesitated for a fraction of a second.

She had been family once, not too long ago. Maybe she wasn't family any more, but-

He had hesitated too long.

Lulubell turned to water in his grasp, falling several feet through the air before she reformed, wings and all. She flapped her wings once, to regain control and slow herself down, then gently glided towards the cliff top. Turning to water so suddenly had left her without a hand to grip the knife and it was embedded in the rock and dirt below.

Tyki made no move to follow, instead lifting his now-wet hand and charging the air around it with dark energy once more. He watched as she picked up the knife and brushed it off on her pants, carefully cleaning the blade. While that knife was the biggest threat to him, he knew he wouldn't have been able to move fast enough to get to it before Lulubell - he more than likely would have thrown himself headfirst onto the dagger instead and he had no intention of doing Lulubell's job for her.

The Lust glared up at him, still standing on the ground with a firm grip on the now-clean weapon.

"You've gone soft, Tyki," she said flatly. She tightened her grip on the knife, then smiled. It was just a small upturn of the lips, but Tyki felt a silent chill move through him. At no time could he recall Lulubell ever actually smiling; she radiated quiet approval or satisfaction when she was pleased, but she had never before smiled.

He had a bad feeling about this...

He watched, stunned into silence, as Lulubell's form morphed. Her hair shortened, as though it were growing into her skull, and lightened from black to bright, lively red. She shrank, her petite frame filling out and her breasts shrinking into the hard, muscular planes of a male chest. Her clothes couldn't change with her, but they hardly needed to for her to make her point. Her wings had disappeared, no longer needed, and two human arms were in their place.

She grinned, an expression that looked far more natural on the face she wore now than on her actual face. Tyki's eyes narrowed and he felt anger stirring deep within him, his darker side waking alongside it.

Lulubell lifted a hand and placed her fingers lightly on her cheek, under the emerald green eye instead of underneath the eyeptach that had formed over her other eye.

"I suppose it's this boy's fault, isn't it?" she asked in Lavi's voice. "He's the first whore you've lain with that has had such an effect on you."

Tyki's anger flared, but he didn't move to attack. Lulubell was trying to provoke him into doing something stupid and he wouldn't play into her hands.

Besides that, the Exorcist had left him. Lavi very clearly wanted nothing more to do with him, though there had been a few moments that had made him wonder, and then when Lavi had said 'be safe'...

"How many of the Order's men do you think he has serviced?" Lulubell asked, voice silky and smooth. That smarted, especially with Lavi's voice in the back of his mind, whispering that Tyki had given him nothing he 'couldn't find somewhere else with less hassle'.

Tyki kept a tight rein on his anger, feel his black side waking fully. He struggled to keep his darker nature at bay, knowing that letting his anger control him was exactly what Lulubell wanted. Rage would only cause him to make mistakes, and with that knife of hers, Lulubell would find it too easy to kill him and he refused to die. Not yet.

Though Lavi may want little or nothing to do with him, Tyki would not give up so easily. There was still that unnamable feeling inside of him, growing stronger and more desperate with each day that passed. It had been briefly assuaged when he had held Lavi in his arms earlier, but it was not the kind of feeling that would simply go away if he ignored it.

After this battle he would find the redhead and then they would talk, if nothing else.

"How many of our men could use him before he broke?" Lulubell asked, voice almost impatient. "Our Master could pass him around to the Noah, perhaps even some of the nobles... how much can his body take before he becomes useless? I'm sure even our Master would use him, though he might not be good for anything afterwards."

It was perhaps the most Lulubell had ever spoken at once before, but Tyki was beyond recognizing that fact. Hot anger spread through his body, images of the redhead being violated by his former employer and some of his less-savory acquaintances playing in his mind. He knew Lulubell was only taunting him, trying to draw him into an attack on the ground, but he was hard-pressed to stay in place and think of some taunt that would draw her back into the sky. Though Lulubell was fast and agile with wings, Tyki had the advantage in the air. He had to draw her back up here, had to come up with something that would infuriate her before his control snapped and he went after her. They were evenly matched on the ground and he had no weapon besides his own body whereas she had a dagger that could actually harm him.

"Road could always use a new playmate to practice her tricks on," Lulubell said, briefly switching tactics. Tyki bristled at the suggestion but bit his tongue on the reply that rose to his mouth. He couldn't let her see how much her insults were affecting him - she was already getting agitated, if he just kept silent for a few more minutes she would come after him physically. If he opened his mouth now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep from cursing her and letting her see how badly she was getting to him.

Lulubell scowled, then straightened up fully.

"Or maybe," she said, changing shape once more. She grew taller and her shoulders broadened, her skin darkening from a light bronze to light gray. Her chest remained flat and her hair went from red to black, lengthening slightly and turning wavy. Her voice deepened, taking on a seductive tone Tyki knew intimately well. "-it could be your body that violates him."

Tyki glared at her imitation of him, seeing his perfect likeness smirk in response. He could feel his control slipping, hanging by mere threads. The Lust's meaning was perfectly clear and he had little doubt that she would follow through on her threat to rape Lavi while posing as Tyki if given half a chance.

He would not let her even have a fraction of a chance.

He took a deep breath, trying to tamp down on some of his anger. It would not help him, though it would give him that much more satisfaction when he could finally wrap his fingers around Lulubell's heart and pull.

Tyki smiled at the thought, mouth going into an unnaturally wide grin. It had been so long since he had let his black side out to play.

Too long, in his opinion, and he was going to remedy that right now.

He threw back his head and laughed out loud. He could hear it, shrill and unhinged and not at all amused. He abruptly stopped laughing and looked back at Lulubell, feeling his smile go impossibly wider. She, still looking like Tyki, had backed up a step and had an expression he recognized as uncertainty. She had drawn up the knife defensively, as if expecting him to attack.

"I've gone soft, have I? Perhaps I'm just out of practice..." he said softly, just loud enough to be heard over the distant sounds of the Exorcists fighting. He took one step towards her and saw her tense. He almost laughed out loud again, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side as he took another step forward. "Perhaps I can be... persuaded to practice on you."

Lulubell held her ground, her form shifting back to her own shape as she braced herself for an attack.

Tyki abruptly dropped from his position in the air to the ground, still outside of her reach. He still wore the maniac smile, which he knew was doing its work unnerving her. He simply stood there. Lulubell hesitated, then her expression took on a decidedly determined edge and she sprang forward, lifting the dagger with a fierce cry.

Tyki sidestepped. The wild blow missed him completely and nearly sent Lulubell over the edge of the cliff. He kept his eyes on her, not moving to attack as Lulubell regained her balance.

"Lavi is a whore?" he asked, voice turning deadly with suppressed anger. "If so, then he is exclusively mine. He has 'serviced' no one but me."

If he had his way then no one else would ever see the face Lavi made at the peak of ecstasy. That expression was for him and him alone.

With a small cry of rage, Lulubell struck towards him again. Tyki stepped backwards, easily avoiding the strike. The blow had been even wilder than the last; he had been right. Being impassive to her attempts at infuriating him had frustrated Lulubell to the point that the Lust was the one making mistakes.

She attacked again and this time Tyki phased through the ground beneath his feet. He waited several heartbeats, then phased back up through the ground, correctly predicting that Lulubell's momentum would have carried her through the spot he had been standing. He was now directly behind the female Noah, and she was turning too slowly to get another strike off before he made his move.

He stepped close to her, inside her guard range, and grabbed her knife arm by the wrist. His grip was like steel, hard and unbreakable, and he quickly seized the knife with his other hand. He wrested it from her grasp and threw her to the ground. He stood over her with the knife, staring down at her impassively.

She glared up at him, eyes darting to the knife and then back at his face. He lifted the weapon, making sure that she could see it, then threw it over the cliff's edge without another word. He saw her gaze go wide and then narrow, shock and fury colliding within her. She morphed into water and he stepped back, effortlessly dodging the enraged tackle meant to drown him.

She reformed, glaring hatefully at Tyki.

"That was a gift from our Master," she hissed, furious. Tyki nodded.

"And now you have nothing you can use against me. Do you feel helpless yet?" he asked. His mouth split into another unnaturally large grin and Lulubell tensed in response. "I guess that's a 'no'."

He lifted one hand, already bringing his will to bear on the air surrounding Lulubell. Asphyxiation was supposedly a horrible way to die.

He couldn't wait to see.

The Lust glared at him, stepping forward and looking as though she planned to dart past him, perhaps borrow one of the other Noahs' daggers in place of her own. She clearly didn't know exactly what Tyki was capable of when he was truly angry, or what his hand raised in such a manner meant.

"Reject," he said softly, with as much pleasure as venom in his voice. The air shrieked, a sudden wind roaring up from out of nowhere. Lulubell's eyes widened, a hand going to her throat as she realized the poorer quality of the air.

"Reject," Tyki said again, stepping closer. The wind blew through him, picking up speed and growing louder as it spun in a small globe. The sphere was just large enough to encompass Lulubell. The Lust, too late realizing what exactly it was that Tyki was rejecting, tried to step forward but the ground crumbled under her feet as the wind carved out a small circle in the rock and dirt.

"Reject, reject, reject." Tyki's voice grew louder and louder, but the wind grew loud enough to drown him out as he rejected more and more oxygen from the atmosphere, creating a vacuum around his opponent. Lulubell was lifted off of her feet by the sheer force, suspended in midair as the ground disintegrated to nothing beneath her. Both of her hands were at her throat now, mouth wide open as she tried desperately to draw in oxygen that simply wasn't there. Parts of her body transformed, the Noah in her likely trying to find some form that would save her. Water boiled away to nothing, fire was quickly smothered, and there was no animal she could turn into that did not need oxygen.

No matter what form the Lust took, she needed air to survive.

Tyki watched, still grinning widely, as her struggles weakened, then ceased. He kept the vacuum going at full power, striding slowly towards her limp form. He reached the edge of the vacuum and stepped fearlessly inside, willing his own supply of air to stay with him as he approached his former family member.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, flipping her over. Her eyes were open but unseeing, slightly bulged out of their sockets from the force of the vacuum still pulling on her body. Blood vessels had burst within her eyes, coloring the once-white areas dark red. Her mouth hung open, jaw slack and tongue swollen and even redder than was normal. Her ears were stained red around the ear canals from blood vessels there breaking, and some blood ran from her swollen nose.

She was dead. Tyki let the vacuum die slowly, catching the Lust's body as the force of the vacuum released it. He stood unconcernedly on thin air, almost lovingly holding his former sister's dead body.

"And Lulubell?" he told her quietly, slipping one of his hands free and sliding it into her chest. His hand wrapped around the dead, unmoving muscle in her chest. "No one touches him but me."

He yanked, letting go of her body with his other hand. She tumbled free, quickly picking up speed as her body fell the countless feet to the distant, unseen bottom of the cliffs.

He stared calmly, then tossed the still-warm heart off the edge as well. Blood was thick and heavy on his palm and he wiped his hand absently on his shirt, cleaning it.

Tyki felt warm water run down his face and he sighed, cuffing the tears away. His Noah was crying for the loss of what it would always see as 'family', despite Tyki's changed allegiance. The tears were oddly comforting and he smiled even as more ran down his face.

Lulubell was well and truly dead. He hadn't expected her to survive, but a Noah could take quite a bit of punishment and come back for more. The tears were the confirmation he needed and he relaxed, turning back towards the cliff and the rest of the battles. He wiped away the tears rolling down his face, smiling turning into a smirk when no more fell.

He walked back on to solid ground, smirk fading to a serious expression.

Though he had killed Lulubell, she was hardly the only opponent and was definitely not the most deadly. He was fairly certain that a certain redheaded, hammer-wielding Exorcist was currently fighting the man who had the dubious honor of that particular title.

It was time again to meet the Maker.

TBC…

A/N: I unfortunately do not have Chapter 31 written yet (or even started), so I will not update this fic any time in the next two weeks. However, I will be posting a Lucky oneshot Christmas Eve or Christmas Day in the spirit of the season. I hope that tides everyone over!

I also have a Yullen oneshot in the works that is a 'what-if' fic set after AGoP, though it goes AU after Chapter 26. That should be posted sometime in the next few weeks.

Canis Luna will be updated on schedule next Sunday. Have a happy Chrismakwaanzakah!


	31. Nightmare Game

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**CHAPTER WARNING: Possible nightmare fuel. Disturbing images.**

**Special Dedication to SisterWicked. Her fic, Nightmare Game, is where this chapter gets its title. ^_^ Now two of my favorite fics (The Fine Line and Nightmare Game) are chapter titles in my fic!**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

**Though he had killed Lulubell, she was hardly the only opponent and was definitely not the most deadly. He was fairly certain that a certain redheaded, hammer-wielding Exorcist was currently fighting the man who had the dubious honor of that particular title.**

**It was time again to meet the Maker.**

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 31

Nightmare Game

Krory panted lightly as he dodged yet another attack from his opponent. His cloak hung in tatters around his frame, shredded from near misses with the Noah's golden hair. Krory had extended his blood armor to his elbows and knees. He wasn't sure how much more of his body he could cover with the armor before it simply gave up and his blood collected outside the flesh shell to fight Jasdevi. He could feel a tug in his veins, as if the precious red liquid was trying to flow out and create that virtually indestructible form. He resisted the pull; he couldn't afford the price.

Small scratches littered his skin, mostly on his upper arms and the outside of his thighs since the armor didn't reach that high. There was one deep cut on his right side that had been steadily leaking blood for the past few minutes, soaking his shirt and the dress jacket he wore under his Exorcist cloak. The wound wasn't fatal, however, and so he ignored it. A small cut above his left temple had bled heavily for the first minute or two after he had received it, but the blood had clotted and now dried blood covered the side of his face. Krory had managed to dodge most of the rest of Jasdevi's strikes, but one flailing lock of hair had slammed into his side and had bruised his ribs, perhaps even broken them. He hadn't had time to examine the injury in any amount of detail.

The Noah was in a similar state. Krory had only managed to score superficial cuts on Jasdevi's arms and face, though there were lines on the blond's chest from where Krory had raked the skin with his nails. The cuts extended from Jasdevi's left shoulder almost to his navel, though were unfortunately too shallow to do any real damage.

"Stop struggling, vampire," Jasdevi snarled. The blond forced his face into a smile as Krory bristled at the term. "Oh, I forgot. You hate that word, don't you, vampire? You're not even good enough to be a vampire. You're just a freak!"

Krory briefly thought of a certain phrase about a pot and a kettle, but had no time to pass the age-old wisdom on to the Noah before the brat was attacking again. Krory gritted his teeth in pain as a tendril of hair sped past his neck and cut a thin slice into the skin. The Exorcist jerked himself away from the danger zone, tucking his head down and rolling before leaping to his feet three feet away from his previous position and perhaps a foot closest to his enemy. He glared at the Noah, pausing only a moment to catch his balance before leaping towards Jasdevi.

The blond cursed loudly and willed his hair into a quick shield between himself and the Exorcist. Krory drew back his arm and, shaping his hand like a spear, thrust it through the mess of golden strands towards the blond's stomach. He could feel some of the hair fall away as it was separated from the Noah's head and paid extra mind to where he stepped, not wanting to be tripped by the loose strands. Jasdevi cursed again and jerked his body to the side. Krory's blood-armor covered hand merely scraped past the Noah's ribs, rending the cloth and scratching the skin beneath.

Krory moved to attack again, but he could feel the hair he had cut free moments ago beginning to curl around his legs and more hair was moving to capture his arms and hold him immobile.

He pulled himself out of the attack and coiled the muscles in his legs, jumping up and over the Noah's head before Jasdevi's hair could grab a firm hold on him. He rolled as he hit the ground and sprang to his feet, turning to face Jasdevi in the same motion. Another spear of hair was heading for him and he lifted his hands to block, practically striking the deadly blond locks with the outer edge of his hand. The newly cut hair fell to the ground, then began slithering towards his feet as Jasdevi regained control over the loose strands.

Krory stepped away from them, keeping his attention carefully divided between Jasdevi and the hair that littered the ground.

The brat had apparently learned from their last fight. The Noah was keeping his distance and relying more on attacks with his hair than strikes with his hands or feet. Krory hadn't been able to get close enough to deal fatal damage, but at least he had been fast enough to avoid taking a mortal wound so far. However, his strength was waning and he didn't have any handy flasks of Akuma blood like he had hidden to help him out like he had in the Ark. Krory wouldn't even have enough time to go drain the blood of another Akuma in order to power up; Jasdevi knew what the blood-oil of the mechanical demons did for Krory and would certainly stop him.

He had to end this before his strength ran out.

Krory gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes in frustration. No matter what he did, Jasdevi's hair always knocked him back before he had the chance to do damage. The Exorcist knew that his blood was his most powerful weapon. If he could just bite Jasdevi long enough to infect the brat with his Innocence-possessed blood, then the fight would be won. Last time, infecting the blond with his blood had ended the fight. This time should be the same, but the problem was how to get close enough to do so.

He studied his opponent for openings or weaknesses. The brat was watching him suspiciously, hair poised to strike or block since Krory was not quite in range. There were no obvious holes in the Noah's defense, large or small, just like there had been no openings the last several times Krory had checked. The Exorcist had to admit, however grudgingly, that whoever had trained the Noah in the art of hand to hand had done his or her job well. He would have to create an opening to attack.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his tense muscles so that they would react faster when he called upon them.

Krory leapt forward, feinting with a blood-armor covered hand towards Jasdevi's head. The Noah reacted instantly, hair coming up to block. Krory quickly dropped to one knee, bringing his other leg out in a quick scythe aimed at the brat's heels and intended to take the blond down. Jasdevi saw the attack coming, but the Noah was just a fraction too slow to avoid it. Krory felt his lower leg make contact with the blond's heels and then go through on sheer momentum, knocking the brat down. Jasdevi fell with a surprised yelp and struck the ground with a pained shout, his head hitting the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

Krory tensed his muscles to spring at his downed foe, but Jasdevi had recovered enough to attack. The furious Noah sent a large spike of hair at the Exorcist. Krory crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking the attack but getting thrown back several feet. With a grunt of effort, Krory pushed out with his arms and forced the spike of hair back just long enough for him to roll to the side and get out of the strike's path. He staggered to his feet facing Jasdevi and panting heavily from exertion.

Jasdevi's breathing was heavier too, he noted, but the Noah's breaths were already slowing and becoming easier. The blond was clearly not as tired as Krory, meaning the Exorcist had to hurry and find a way to defeat the Noah before his energy ran out. If this didn't end soon, Krory would make a mistake or dodge too slowly and that would be the end of him.

He calmed his breathing down by taking deep breaths, raising his arms and preparing to strike. Jasdevi visibly relaxed himself, making sure his muscles were loose enough to react instantly to whatever the Exorcist was planning.

Krory checked for openings, more out of habit than any expectation to actually find one. He braced himself at the confirmation that he would need to create another hole in the Noah's defenses. The same trick - feinting high and attacking low - would not work. Besides that, last time he had tried, creating an opening had failed.

A sudden thought entered his mind as a quiet whisper, sending a cool shiver down his spine and settling a heavy weight in his chest. Last time, he had failed because he had protected himself rather than attack. He might have been able to really hurt the blond if he had ignored the blow coming at him and simply attacked as he had planned.

This time, he would put everything he had into attacking. Jasdevi would undoubtedly retaliate, but as long as the injury wasn't immediately fatal, Krory should have enough time to get in at least one good hit. He would have to make it count.

He swallowed heavily and refused to consider the likely outcome of what he was about to do. Even if he did succeed in striking the Noah fatally, it wasn't likely that he would come out of the encounter unscathed. However, he couldn't let this fight go on any longer and he couldn't just retreat to lick his wounds like a whipped dog and leave one more Noah for the others to worry about. He had no choice. There was no time.

He steeled himself, coiled his legs, and leapt forward.

Line Break

When Lenalee awoke, it was as if her consciousness had been suddenly switched on again. She sucked in a deep breath, lungs feeling small and unused as though she hadn't been breathing, and opened her eyes to see where Road had taken her. She closed her eyes again almost immediately as they protested the sudden change in lighting. Whatever the setting for this illusion was, it was bright. She took another deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh light.

She was in a large open-air room of sorts. Large white pillars supported the roof and there was a long table in the center, a blood red tablecloth over the top and places set for five, though the table was big enough for at least three times that many people. High-backed wooden chairs surrounded the table, though there was no one sitting in them.

The scene was unsettlingly familiar, though Lenalee couldn't quite place where she had seen it. For a few moments she just stared at the table, then her breath caught and her eyes widened as she realized where she was. She still saw this place in her nightmares, the horrible dreams that woke her up in a cold sweat and made it impossible to sleep.

She was in the Ark, Allen's Ark, but this place was one she hadn't set foot in since the first time that she had been here. This room was the top of the tower at the highest point in the Ark, the place where Lavi and Allen had fought Road and Tyki. For a moment she could feel the crushing helplessness she had felt that day as she watched from inside a hollow die-shaped cage as her friends fight for their lives.

She shook her head violently, rejecting the feeling. This wasn't that day, it was just an illusion. She clung to that thought as she shivered, more afraid than cold, and she hugged herself to try and keep the feelings welling up inside her at bay.

When her palms met bare skin, her fright ratcheted up a notch. she glanced down at herself, breath hitching when she realized that she was dressed in the same clothes she had worn that day. Her Exorcist's jacket had been replaced by the sleeveless, skintight shirt Johnny had made for her as a second layer of armor. Her skirt was now a pair of light colored shorts and her legs were bandaged from mid-thighs to toes. A simple pair of dark slippers were on her feet. They were pretty, but useless.

She stared in horror at her clothes, desperately trying to keep her breathing under control as her lungs began to draw in quicker and shallower breaths. Her lungs felt like they were rapidly shrinking but she forced herself to draw in full breaths. She couldn't panic, not here and certainly not now.

It was just an illusion. She wasn't really back here and she wasn't helpless this time around. From what little she knew of Road's powers, the Dreams had some sort of body in here she would need to find and defeat. That should be fairly simple - no one else was here, so whatever she found would have to be Road's body. She glanced around the room, looking for any likely object or hiding places. No matter where she turned, all she could see were the white pillars and the mockingly beautiful 'sky' beyond them and the red table in the middle of the room.

"It seems deserted," she murmured to herself, mostly just to hear a friendly voice. The eerie silence surrounding her wasn't exactly comforting. She took in a deep breath, fighting the flashbacks threatening to overwhelm her.

This places was frightening and was apparently deserted, which only made her fear increase. Her heart began to pound faster. What if Road wasn't actually here?

She turned faster, eyes darting around and taking in her surroundings.

This wasn't so bad. Not really. After the initial shock of where she was had worn off, anyway. She still had plenty of time to search for Road's body. After all, she was the only one here and she was already getting used to the sudden flashes of memory brought on by the room. Was this the worst Road could do to her?

Lenalee almost relaxed at the thought, but something had her nerves on edge. Somehow this seemed too laid back for the Noah. There had to be something worse coming up, but worrying over it wouldn't help-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rapid, if muffled, approach of footsteps. She whirled around to face the door, noting that the sound was coming from behind her. The Exorcist brought her hands up in a defensive posture, muscles on a hair-trigger and awaiting her orders.

The footsteps grew louder and louder and then the door suddenly burst open. Lenalee blinked and almost dropped her guard, staring open-mouthed at the panting, bent-over figure now standing in the doorway.

Komui was dressed as usual in his white coat, though for once the beret was missing. It had probably flown off his head as he ran, and it was apparent that he had been running. Lenalee would have known that even if she hadn't heard his footsteps - he was bent double, one arm supporting his weight as he leaned against the doorframe and the other wrapped around his middle as he panted for air. She just stared, unable to move from shock.

This was a trick, she reminded herself. An illusion.

Komui looked up and smiled at her, relief washing over his expression.

"Lenalee," he said. The Exorcist swallowed heavily. His voice was kind and warm, as comforting as a familiar blanket on a cold night. The illusion sounded exactly like her brother and she violently shook her head, reminding herself that it was just an illusion. This wasn't her brother, just one of Road's tricks.

She heard footsteps and jerked her gaze back up, raising her guard again. Komui took no notice of her wariness, relief still clear on his face.

"I've been looking for you. They told me you were missing from the medical wing," he said, moving as if to hug her. Lenalee stepped back, bringing up the fiercest glare she could muster at the illusion of her brother. The white-clad man stopped, dismay casting a shadow over his relief.

"Lenalee...?" he said, taking a tentative step forward. Lenalee backed up another step.

"Don't come any closer," she warned. She tensed when Komui took another half-step forward, bringing her arms up threateningly. "I mean it!"

"Do you remember me?" Komui asked carefully, touching a hand to his chest. There was a sort of desperate hope in his eyes and Lenalee's conviction wavered for an instant. "I'm your brother, Komui-"

"I know who you are," she cut him off quickly. Her heart ached at the relief she saw in his eyes at her statement and it was only the repeated mantra of 'he's not real, he's not real' that allowed her to continue speaking. "You're an illusion. I'm fighting Road and you're just an illusion. You're not really my brother."

Comprehension seemed to dawn in Komui's eyes. He smiled gently at her.

"I'm not an illusion. You won the fight with Road but you took a nasty hit to the head," Komui told her, voice soft and seemingly earnest. "I was told you might have lost some of your memory. Do you remember waking up in the medical wing?"

Lenalee shook her head slowly, puzzlement beginning to overtake suspicion. Her hands lowered just slightly, guard dropping without her notice. When Komui took another half step forward, she didn't step back.

"That's all right that you don't remember. It will come back to you soon," Komui soothed. He extended his hand, offering it to Lenalee. "Let's go back to the Order, all right?"

Lenalee found herself half-reaching for Komui before her senses returned to her. She shook her head and stepped back quickly, drawing both her hands to her chest.

"This is an illusion," she repeated, mostly to convince herself. She could hear the waver in her voice and mentally cursed herself for it. She heard footsteps and shook her head in vehement protest, backing up several more steps. "Stop it! You're not my brother! You're a fake!"

"Lenalee..."

The Exorcist looked back at Komui, heart tightening in her chest. Komui's expression... she didn't think she had ever seen her brother that depressed before. He looked as though his world was literally ending.

What if this wasn't a dream? What if Komui was telling the truth and she was simply missing parts of her memory?

"Brother?" she said hesitantly, but she did not drop her guard or step forward. Komui nodded stiffly, permission for her to continue. "Can you tell me anything that would prove this isn't a dream?"

She hated how weak her voice sounded, but she couldn't regret the sudden smile that drew itself across Komui's face.

"What do you want to know?"

The question seemed to echo in the air between them. Lenalee opened her mouth to speak when a loud, insane laugh cut her off. Her heart froze in her chest at the sound, the chill spreading from that central point to her fingers and toes until her entire body felt as though it had been bathed in ice water. The low laugh continued, more of a giggle than a real laugh, but completely unhinged and impossible to forget once heard.

Lenalee turned towards the sound, jaw slack and eyes wide in horror. The world seemed to have slowed down, as though each passing second had been turned into a picture and time moved by her in a slideshow.

Lenalee saw Tyki Mikk, possessed by his Noah, flying towards them from in between two of the pillars supporting the roof. His skin was a darker gray and his hair was longer, eyes and head protected by the strangely-shaped metal headpiece she remembered from that day when Allen and Lavi had fought him inside this very room. The vine-like limbs on the Noah's back formed his wings and he was approaching them almost too fast for Lenalee.

As the insane Noah rapidly closed the distance between him and the Lee siblings, Lenalee realized that the Pleasure wasn't aiming to attack both of them. Tyki Mikk was only aiming for her brother.

She turned her focus away from the Noah, heart and eyes overcoming her mind. It didn't matter if this was just an illusion - it still looked like Komui.

"Brother-!" she tried to warn, but her warning was too little, too late. The Pleasure had closed the last remaining distance and stood just behind Komui. The white-clad man's eyes were wide with disbelief as red suddenly bloomed in the middle of his chest. Lenalee felt rooted to the spot, unable to move as she watched the Noah run her brother through with one clawed hand, bright crimson staining Komui's once-pristine clothing. Komui coughed blood, the liquid running from the corners of his mouth. It dripped on to the collar of his coat, several inches above ths still-spreading stain in the center of the white-clad man's chest.

Lenalee watched, tears welling in her eyes but not falling, as Tyki Mikk lifted his hand and her brother's dying body. With a quick flick of his wrist, the Noah threw the dying man across the room. Komui's body hit one of the pillars headfirst. The sound of something cracking was audible throughout the room and Komui's body left a red trail as it slipped down the white column, crumpling into a motionless pile at the base.

Lenalee was moving before she made a conscious decision, legs carrying her to what looked like her brother's dead body. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and she fell to her knees beside the still man. She could feel blood soak the bandages covering her knees but ignored it for the most part, her stomach churning uncomfortably as the fluid soaked the white cloth on her legs.

Lenalee put her hands to the wound on Komui's chest, pressing down on the flow of blood as best as she could. Her fear spiked when she realized that the gush had slowed to a trickle, if even that much. She frantically felt for a heartbeat, ignoring the blood that was getting all over her palms and forearms.

She paled when she could find no trace of a heartbeat.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, completely beyond her control, and she wiped at them with her wrist. Her only accomplishment was smearing drying blood on her cheek and she gave a choked gasp, moving away from the body.

She stood up on shaking legs, eyes fixed on Komui's slack face.

"It's not real," she told herself in between hiccupping breaths. "It's not real. It's just an illusion."

She nodded firmly, turning decisively away from the illusion of her brother's body and trying to stop herself from shaking. It was only when she turned to face the possessed Noah that she realized something strange.

She hadn't been attacked. She wasn't the first target and she hadn't been attacked even after she had fallen to her knees beside the illusion of her brother's body. That distraction had been the perfect chance, so why...

Tyki Mikk wasn't even looking at her. He was walking slowly towards the door, his back towards the female Exorcist as if she posed no threat. Lenalee stared in confusion for a moment, but then her eyes widened as the faint sounds of familiar voices met her ears. She gasped and took three steps that were more run than walk towards the open door where the sounds were growing steadily louder. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, then shut her mouth and bit her tongue.

This was an illusion. Her brother wasn't dead and it wasn't her friends walking up the stairs, even if she could recognize Lavi's chuckle, and Allen's, and Kanda's angry tones as the voices got louder. She could hear Miranda and Krory too, and Tapp Dopp's full-bodied laugh and Johnny's distinctive voice. She could hear Reever and what sounded like the rest of the Science Department, and Chaoji and Bookman and the Generals she had met...

She shook her head, body shaking and breath uneven.

This was a dream. It was just an illusion.

Wasn't it?

Lenalee could tell the moment her friends reached the top of the stairs - the illusions of her friends, she reminded herself desperately, holding on to that thought with all her might - because the sounds of laughter and merriment abruptly stopped and Tyki Mikk's chilling, insane laugh grew louder. Lenalee swallowed heavily, moving her hands to hug herself.

"It's just an illusion," she whispered, trying to both reassure and convince herself. A sharp crack split the air, followed quickly by a scream of pain Lenalee recognized as Allen's. The female Exorcist spun around with her white haired friend's name on her lips.

"Allen!" she shouted, taking a step forward and half-reaching for the boy before remembering herself and drawing her hand back. She stared at the scene in front of her, transfixed. Allen was being held by his neck, his Innocence arm twisted so sharply it had to be broken. Allen's face was red and his struggles seemed oddly weak, as though he were suffocating. Kanda and Lavi seemed to be without their Innocence, since neither had drawn it and both were being held back from Allen by the vine-like limbs growing out of Tyki's back. Both the redhead and the Japanese teen were struggling, though without success, against their restraints. Lenalee's eyes darted to the door and she saw Krory and Miranda appear through it. Both of them were snatched up by more vines, only muffled shouts of surprise escaping their mouths before they were gagged with yet more vines. Lenalee watched the process happen again and again as more and more people she knew walked through the doorway; within seconds, it seemed, everyone she had heard coming up the stairs was encased in vines and futilely struggling to escape, muffled shouts coming from each wrapped body.

She looked back towards Allen and his eyes caught hers. Lenalee suddenly felt guilty and trapped, feet rooted to the spot as she watched Allen's eyes slowly close and his mouth go slack.

"No!" she screamed, insides churning as Tyki Mikk's grip suddenly tightened. There was the sound of something breaking and then suddenly Allen's head was bent at an oddly sharp angle and Tyki tossed his body aside.

Right at Lenalee.

She could only watch in horror, lacking even the presence of mind to step aside as the body hit her full force. She let out a loud, shocked exhale as she fell to the stone floor, skull hitting the rock with enough force to send her head ringing. Dizzy from the impact, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and her eyes landed on the body now resting in her lap. Allen's silver eyes were now dull and they stared at her blankly, jaw slack and lips parted.

Lenalee couldn't take it. She felt her stomach constrict warningly and she turned her head away from the sight just in time to be violently sick on the floor. She could feel tears running down her face and she shut her eyes, furiously wiping at the tear tracks with the back of one hand.

She could hear the screams of her friends and could smell blood in the air again. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to look.

"It's an illusion," she told herself, hearing and hating the hysterical edge in her voice. She clapped her hands over her ears as Miranda's scream pierced the ear, trying to pretend she couldn't hear it when the older woman's voice suddenly cut off mid-scream. Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut tighter and pressed her palms more firmly to her ears, ignoring the blood on them that hadn't quite dried from when she had tried to find life within her brother's body minutes ago.

Lenalee scooted away from Allen's body, moving directly backward and using only her feet as she didn't dare remove her hands from her ears. She could still hear the screaming, but at least this way she could pretend she didn't.

It was just an illusion, after all. Just an illusion. This wasn't really happening.

She sat huddled into a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest. How had Lavi survived this and stayed sane? The redhead had told her bits and pieces of what he had experienced while fighting Road, but she had never anticipated anything like this.

The screams abruptly stopped, but she didn't look up. She had to calm herself, prepare herself for what she might see... it was obvious that she had thought too little of Road's powers, not considered enough what the Noah might show her. She couldn't afford to make that mistake again.

She took a deep breath, holding it in her lungs for a count of five before releasing it slowly. She could feel her body shudder and breath hiccup as she tried to stop herself from crying again. She couldn't afford tears either.

She breathed in again, inhaling sharply when a hand landed on her shoulder. Lenalee jerked her head up and turned her gaze towards the touch, instinctively moving her body away from the contact. She stared in horrified shock at the hand still extended towards her, following the line of the man's arm to his face.

Her gaze darted towards the pillar Komui's body had been laying at, eyes widening when she saw that the only thing remaining was a large splash of red. Lenalee looked back at Komui, apparently reanimated, and scrambled backwards. She got to her feet as quickly as she could once she was out of immediate reach of her once-dead older brother, legs shaking so badly she almost couldn't stand straight.

Lenalee watched Komui as he stood with her. Drying blood still covered his chest and neck and his eyes were dull, emotionless and flat in a way that belonged only to the dead. Lenalee felt her stomach lurch again and clapped a hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to vomit.

Komui opened his mouth and his voice was so heartbreakingly sad Lenalee felt it almost as a physical weight.

"Lenalee..." Komui said. "Why didn't you save me?"

"You're not-," she began to whisper in response, but was cut off by the sound of cloth rustling. She looked towards the source, words sticking in her throat as she watched Allen slowly rise to his feet. His head still lolled unnaturally to the side and his arm dangled uselessly at his side, but he turned towards her and began to speak.

"Lenalee... why didn't you help us?" he asked her.

The female Exorcist backed away from Allen's corpse, unable to speak to explain herself or apologize. She tried, but no words would come out.

"Lenalee..."

That wasn't Allen or Komui.

She turned sharply towards the new but familiar voice, just in time to see Lavi slowly push himself to his feet. His body appeared to be covered in lacerations, clothing in shreds and blood still slowly dripping from the injuries. What few patches of skin she could see were the color of chalk. The redhead turned towards her, looking faintly accusing.

"You could have saved us," he said.

Lenalee shook her head vehemently, insides tied in knots and tongue limp and unresponsive.

"It's your fault we're dead," Kanda said, his corpse rising as he spoke. His throat had been slashed as well and had probably cough blood at some point - the red liquid trailed from the sides of his mouth and covered his neck and chest. Bits of flesh and muscle hung limply from his shoulders, all that remained of his arms. The arms themselves remained on the ground in their own red puddles.

Lenalee's stomach churned warningly again, but she refused to be sick and shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're not real." Her voice was no more than a whisper and it fell flat.

"Lenalee..." Krory's voice.

"Lenalee..." Miranda.

One by one, Lenalee heard her friends say her name. She backed away from the noise, hands going once more to cover her ears and she kept her eyes squeezed shut. In her head, she kept up a steady mantra of 'they're not real, they're not real', but the words were quickly losing their power and her belief in them was slowly beginning to fail. She just wanted to fall to her knees and cry out her apologies for not being strong enough, for not being quick enough, for being helpless and useless in every fight she had ever been in...

Her mind ground to a slow halt at the thought. That wasn't true. She knew it wasn't true. That time on the boat with Mahoja and Anita, she had taken on the Level Three all by herself and she had won. She had nearly died doing it, but she had done it. And later on, when the Earl had sent the Level Four to attack Headquarters, she had helped Allen defeat the Akuma that time. There had been other, smaller battles, but fighting the Level Three and Level Four were the most recent ones she could recall without regret. She had done her best in those fights, she knew she had, and she had helped her friends.

She wasn't weak, but she had to be stronger.

Strong like Kanda or like Allen.

Strong like Lavi.

She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hands. Lavi had survived this. She could do it too. She could beat this.

She just had to believe in her own strength.

Lenalee opened her eyes, determination shining in them. She breathed in deeply, lifting her shaking hands up to defend herself as the illusory corpses of her friends shuffled closer.

"You're not real," she said, voice wavering but stronger than it had been before. Komui's corpse stepped closer, the look of disappointment on his face making her determination waver dangerously.

"Lenalee, how could you let us down?" Komui asked, putting one hand to his bloody chest.

Lenalee's hands tightened into fists and she swallowed heavily.

"You're just an illusion." This time, her voice was firm. Her eyes scanned the line, sizing up her opponents. She briefly noted that Tyki Mikk wasn't there, but knew she couldn't waste time worrying about where the Noah might have gone. While she had been distracted with her thoughts, Road's illusions had basically surrounded her and the only clear path she had was behind her.

Lenalee risked a quick glance back. Less than twenty feet separated her from a very nasty fall.

She turned back to her opponents, keeping her guard up. Her hands still shook, but the tremors were less intense than they had been before.

She could do this.

Komui was at the head of the group and he stumbled towards her, hands outstretched as though reaching to embrace her. Lenalee took a deep breath, steeling herself.

Road had probably disguised herself as one of Lenalee's friends. The female Exorcist could remember Lavi telling her once, quietly, about Road disguising herself as Allen's headless body. Though Lenalee doubted the Noah of Dreams was disguised as Allen again, it wouldn't surprise her if the girl was using the same trick. She would have to attack each illusion and hope she eventually hit Road's body. At least she would have time to attack each one, assuming her determination held out.

"Lenalee..." Komui said, stepping into kicking range. With only a bare moment's hesitation, Lenalee brought her knee up and lashed out with her leg, twisting her hip for more power. Her strike connected with Komui's ribs and Lenalee could hear the sound of something snapping as the white-clad man was shoved several feet sideways, crashing into the backs of two of the chairs placed around the table and knocking the furniture over. He fell to a heap on the floor, but after a heartbeat, Komui slowly began to get up.

Lenalee turned towards her next opponent. Allen was reaching for her with his one good arm. Lenalee spun counterclockwise, planting her foot in the center of Allen's chest and shoving him backwards with a quick burst of power. The white haired boy was thrown backwards into Kanda, knocking both boys to the floor. She could feel someone's presence behind her and instinctively dropped, avoiding Lavi who had been trying to grab her from behind. She caught herself on her forearms and breathed out, quickly transferring weight to her palms and looking over her shoulder so she could aim her foot and bury it in the redhead's solar plexus. The kick caught him off-guard and her strike met its target. The redhead's body bent double and his knees buckled. His hands were reaching for her leg so she twisted, bringing her other leg up to follow her first kick with another to the same spot. Lavi stumbled backwards and Lenalee rolled out of the illusion's reach, trying to get to her feet as soon as she was clear.

She had risen halfway when the ground suddenly shook violently beneath her, sending her back to the floor. She hit hard, not expecting the sudden motion, and the stone forced the air from her lungs. She gasped for air, scrambling to push herself to her feet as the illusions kept closing in. The floor lurched again as she stood up, but this time she kept her balance and managed to get to her feet.

Her eyes widened as she registered the sound of rock crumbling somewhere beneath her feet. Her heart went cold as she realized what the sound meant, her mind barely able to spur her body into action as Krory stumbled dangerously close to her. She snapped her leg into a quick kick to his side. The man stumbled to the side and Lenalee followed, stepping down and bringing her other leg up as she turned and planted her foot just to the left of the gaping hole where his heart had once been.

A hand grabbed her elbow and she turned, already striking without conscious input. The outside edge of her hand struck Miranda where the older woman's neck and shoulder met. Miranda's chest was crossed by two large cuts, both still wet, and though she stumbled forward from the force of the blow, she not fall and did not lose her grip. Lenalee yanked her elbow free and kicked out with her front leg, hitting the illusion's stomach and shoving the older woman backwards.

Lenalee shuffled backwards, keeping her hands up as she tried to put distance between herself and her opponents. The floor shuddered beneath her feet again and again she heard rock crumbling, though this time the sound was louder.

Her expression grew tight and she breathed in deeply, trying to keep calm. She had hoped the sound of falling rocks was just her imagination, but it was clear that the sound was as real as anything else in this dream world.

The Ark was collapsing. She had to find Road's body before the Ark was completely destroyed and time was up.

If she didn't, Road would win.

Line Break

Kanda didn't think as he saw the black energy collect around the Earl's hand. He reacted on pure instinct, driving both blades - the physical sword and the one made only of energy - into the ground less than an inch apart to hold himself in place. If he could weather the first wave of the blast, he would be fine. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Allen hesitate for a half-second and he mentally cursed the white haired boy. The urge to curse grew louder when Allen suddenly darted from his position, heading towards the redhead on the other side of the semicircle. Kanda opened his mouth to shout something suitably scathing, but then there was a sudden drop of tension in the air. The sudden drop was followed less than a second later by the expansion of the dark energy in the Earl's hand. The strike exploded outwards, taking less than a heartbeat to cover the distance between the Earl and the three Exorcists.

Kanda ducked his head and braced himself, holding tightly to the two swords as the dark energy hit him. He was expecting that impact, but what he didn't expect was the much harder impact of another body crashing into him from the front seconds later. He instinctively raised his head, regretting the action when the wind howling around him tried to rip it off his shoulders, and immediately grabbed at the unconscious white-robed figure that was already starting to slip passed him and out of reach. He succeeded in capturing Allen's wrist, only to shout in pain as the sudden extra weight nearly wrenched his arms out of their sockets. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Mugen and on Allen's forearm.

The white haired boy was dead weight - his proximity to the Earl when the attack had gone off was probably the reason and his damned martyr complex was the reason the idiot had been so close to the Earl in the first place.

Kanda growled a curse, ducking his head to present a smaller target to the wind tearing at him and at the beansprout. He shuffled his feet slowly forward, not daring to lift them and get blown off the ground by the attack. He could feel his muscles ripping under the strain of staying in place and keeping Allen from being blown off the other end of the cliff, but he just kept his teeth gritted and bore it.

The wind's shrieking grew louder in his ears and the force pulling at him grew stronger. He collapsed to his knees, nearly losing his grip on Allen as he did so and tightening his grip until his knuckles were pure white. His muscles were burning now, painful and growing weaker as they ripped and tore. He could feel himself sliding back along the ground but held on, feeling his shoulder joint stress almost to the point of dislocation. His ribs creaked warningly and darkness loomed at the edges of his vision. He could feel his grip on both things he held loosen, hands unable to hold that tightly for so long. His hand spasmed in protest and he felt Allen begin to slip from his grasp.

Kanda suddenly felt something wrap around his wrist and most of his forearm, securing his grip to Allen. He didn't look, but he already knew exactly what it was - the Crown Belt, saving its master yet again.

The wind howled around them furiously. Kanda could feel his shoulder - the one attached to the arm holding Mugen - abruptly pull free from its socket and roared in pain, losing his grip on his precious weapon.

His anchor lost, the Earl's attack immediately picked him and Allen up and blew them backwards. Kanda yanked with his good arm and pulled Allen's unconscious body in front of himself, just in time for the Japanese Exorcist's back to strike one of the pillars decorating the front courtyard of the Order's Headquarters. His ribs fractured on impact and his head snapped back, cracking loudly and painfully against the stone. Allen's body slammed into Kanda's, fully breaking his ribs.

Kanda barely registered the wind dying down as the Earl's attack dispersed. His breathing came in labored pants and the blackness hovering at the edge of his vision now swam in it. His arms were heavy and useless, chest a mass of pain, and Allen was still unconscious from the initial blast.

Kanda could feel himself slowly following Allen into temporarily oblivion. He fought to keep away, trying to lift his arms to shove Allen's body away and push himself to his feet, but his dislocated arm didn't respond at all and his other arm was heavy and shook when he tried to move it. His head did turn, but it was more an ungraceful wobble than smooth turn.

He tried to look for the Earl through the darkness slowly enveloping him and spotted the man headed away from them. Kanda frowned, head muggy and confused, and then he realized that the Earl wasn't just walking away from Allen and Kanda, he was walking towards a limp figure lying motionless a hundred feet away.

The figure the Earl was walking slowly, almost jovially towards had red hair.

"Lavi... damnit..." Kanda croaked out, eyes slipping shut. He slid sideways, completely unconscious before his head hit the ground.

TBC…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry about the wait for this, but I couldn't help being sick. Unfortunately, I do not yet have chapter 32 written, so there will probably be a wait for that chapter as well. Hopefully the wait will not be a month, but I can't make any promises.**


	32. Game, Set

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Special Dedication to Silver Affection, since she is an awesome friend!**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

**The figure the Earl was walking slowly, almost jovially towards had red hair.**

**"Lavi... damnit..." Kanda croaked out, eyes slipping shut. He slid sideways, completely unconscious before his head hit the ground.**

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 32

Game, Set

Krory leapt forward, hoping to take Jasdevi by surprise. The blond noticed immediately and growled low in his throat. Jasdevi aimed a spear of his hair at the charging Exorcist, firing as soon as he had aimed. Krory didn't dodge. He felt the spear bite into his left arm, but thankfully it seemed like Jasdevi had been anticipating a dodge and hadn't aimed directly at the vampire's chest. If the blond had...

Krory gritted his teeth and lifted a hand in preparation to attack. He couldn't afford to die yet; he wasn't close enough to take the Noah with him.

Jasdevi's eyes widened, perhaps realizing that Krory's attack was less an attack than a suicidal charge. Krory heard Jasdevi curse and more hair came up as a hasty shield and arm's length away from the Noah's body. Seconds after the shield formed, Krory slammed into it with all the strength of his momentum and weight. The air was forced out of his lungs and he gasped raggedly, but he felt the shield buckle. Taking advantage of the precious second or two he had to attack, Krory dug his fingers into the thick golden strands that made up the shield and pulled. Jasdevi yelped as he was yanked forward.

Krory tightened his grip and brought his other hand up to strike. He aimed for the blond's head, putting all of his strength behind the blow. If he could just stun Jasdevi long enough to reach the Noah with his fangs...

Jasdevi blocked the strike, his arm coming up just underneath Krory's and forcing the punch up and over his head. Before Krory could jerk his hand back, Jasdevi grabbed Krory's wrist and brutally twisted. The Exorcist yelled out in pain as the bones in his forearm were stressed to the breaking point and beyond, snapping with an audible 'crack'. The blond kept his grip on Krory's wrist and pulled forward. Krory was sent sprawling forward. He struck the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of him for the second time in the past fives minutes. The Exorcist tried to take a deep breath, but he could hear his lungs wheeze. He ignored the burning in his chest as he tried to get to his feet, gasping for air as he scrambled to stand.

There was a near-silent 'whoosh' of air and then a sudden, sharp pain in his side. Krory cried out as he was flipped roughly onto his back, arms splayed out like the arms of a cross. He shouted in pain when four thin spears of the Noah's hair pinned him to the ground. Two spears impaled his palms and two spears went through his thighs just above his knees.

Krory struggled to free his trapped limbs, but each spear keeping him pinned was anchored firmly into the ground beneath him. Besides that, the fresh, tearing pain he felt each time he tried to yank his hands to legs free warned him that he was only making his injuries worse by struggling. He forced himself to stop moving, though his hands still twitched uncontrollably.

Krory breathed deeply and glared up at his enemy. Jasdevi was standing over him, a tired but triumphant smirk on the blond's face. The Noah stood straddling Krory's body, one foot on either side of the Exorcist's hips.

"You missed," Jasdevi said gleefully. Krory kept glaring, ignoring the urge to look away. He tested his limbs, pulling lightly against the spears to see if the hair had shifted at all. It hadn't. Jasdevi wasn't taking chances or allowing him any room to wriggle free.

This was it, then.

Krory's gamble may have failed, but at least he had managed to weaken Jasdevi. With any luck, Allen or one of the others would have no trouble taking out the Noah. Krory wouldn't be there to help them, but he refused to meet Death like a coward. He would keep his eyes wide open and watch until his eyes lost their sight. Assuming some miracle occurred, he might be able to weaken Jasdevi further or possibly even escape, but he would miss those chances if he shut his eyes.

He wasn't dead yet, but it seemed that he would die no matter what Jasdevi's eventual fate was.

"Are you done talking, brat?" he asked, voice stronger than he felt. He saw a muscle twitch at the corner of one of Jasdevi's eyes and smiled to himself.

"I've heard that the only way to kill a vampire-" Jasdevi spat out the word, emphasizing it because he knew how much that word annoyed Krory. True to form, Krory's smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "-is to stake it through the heart."

Jasdevi's hair shifted, a huge mass of it rising over the Noah's head and forming into a sharp stake the thickness of Krory's head. The razor-sharp point was aimed directly at the Exorcist's chest.

Krory watched it with an odd kind of detached horror. He had heard stories of people dying and how those people saw their lives flash before their eyes, but his mind was completely blank. All he could see was the tip of the stake.

"I have no wood, but this should work just fine!" Jasdevi cackled. The stake drew back slightly and then shot forward.

Pain exploded in Krory's body and he tried to cry out, but his cry ended in a hacking cough that brought up blood. He could feel it dripping down his chin and taste it in his mouth. He could feel his chest on fire with his nerves screaming in agony, but he welcomed the pain.

Jasdevi's attack had missed. The stake aimed for his heart had buried itself slightly above and to the side. Still fatal, but not instantly fatal.

Krory shot a glance towards his opponent's face.

Jasdevi wasn't looking at him. The Noah seemed to have forgotten that Krory even existed, eyes wide and staring off towards the far end of the battlefield as tears streamed down his cheeks. As Krory watched, too stunned to react, Jasdevi lifted a hand to wipe at the tears.

The spears pinning Krory in place loosened. The slight shift brought Krory's attention back to more pressing matters. He gritted his teeth and tried to wrap the fingers of his left hand around the spear holding it in place. He could feel his hand slip and he had a bad grip on it, but it should be enough. With a deep breath to steel himself, Krory forced his hand up off the ground.

He gasped and pain shot up his arm as the action drove the spear further through the damaged tissue, but his hand was no longer pinned.

"Hey, what are you-"

Krory leaned his weight towards his still-pinned hand and bent the arm at the elbow, lifting himself up onto his side. In the same motion he reached for the highest bit of Jasdevi's coat he could and grabbed a handful of the material. He yanked, pulling the still-crying Noah down.

Jasdevi let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled to the ground. Krory hissed in pain as Jasdevi's struggles shoved the spear in his chest deeper, but he didn't let the Noah go. His other hand had come free when he had pulled Jasdevi down and he used that hand to capture one of the Noah's wrists.

The blond blindly shoved against Krory with his free hand, shouting curses. The Exorcist could feel the spears pinning him to the ground twist, trying to cause as much pain as possible, but Krory didn't release his death-grip on the Noah. Krory barely felt any pain, running on pure adrenaline and moving his left hand to the back of Jasdevi's head. He pulled the Noah's head back to expose the blond's throat. Jasdevi glared at him hatefully, though the effect was ruined by the tears still pouring from his eyes.

Krory ignored the expression, leaning forward and opening his mouth. He could feel Jasdevi's struggles increase, but it was too late. Krory bit into the blond's neck and began pumping his own blood through his teeth into Jasdevi's veins. He could feel his blood begin to mingle with the Noah's, poisoning the blond with Innocence.

"You damn vampire," Jasdevi growled, struggling even more fiercely to free himself from the Exorcist's grip. Krory did not let go. He held on and kept forcing his blood into Jasdevi's neck, even though he could feel his own heart slow as he lost more and more blood. If he didn't stop, he wouldn't have enough blood left to keep his heart pumping. Even now, he could feel the muscle grow slow and sluggish in his chest and his grip on the Noah was getting weaker and weaker.

Krory kept going.

Jasdevi was getting more difficult to hold on to. Krory wasn't sure if that was because he was weakening faster than the Noah or if the Innocence just wasn't hurting the blond. With a short cry of triumph, Jasdevi finally pushed Krory's mouth away from his neck and slammed the Exorcist's head into the hard ground. Stars swam in Krory's vision for a moment but he ignored his darkening vision, reaching weakly for the Noah again.

The blood he had managed to inject into the blond might not have been enough. Just a little more...

Jasdevi shoved Krory's hand aside and staggered to his feet. Krory tried to get up, but Jasdevi planted his foot in Krory's chest and kicked him down. Krory's head cracked loudly against the ground and he lay still, unable to concentrate on anything but breathing. His lungs wheezed as the air he inhaled stirred up the blood collecting within the delicate tissue. He could only vaguely feel pain as the spears in his legs and chest were withdrawn, his body slumping bonelessly against the ground as what blood he had left began to spread sluggishly from his body. Pain radiated from his multiple injuries, but even that sensation was fading.

He felt Jasdevi's foot make contact with his side and felt his body get rolled over onto his front. He could hear sounds, but they made no sense and even those nonsense sounds were fading.

Krory's eyes slid shut and he breathed out.

LINE BREAK

Jasdevi staggered along, one hand pressed to his neck where the Exorcist had bitten him. His other hand was near his eyes, wiping away the remains of tears from when the Noah had cried for the loss of his sister. Jasdevi could feel the Innocence-possessed blood inside his own veins, burning him and spreading to his extremities rapidly. He breathed heavily, moving as quickly as he could towards the Earl.

Last time Jasdevi had been poisoned by Innocence, the Earl had had a kind of antidote. If he could get that antidote, then he could still fight.

He had left the Exorcist lying in a pool of the remainder of his blood, slowly dying from his injuries. Jasdevi would have staked him through the heart, but that bastard didn't deserve a quick death. From what the blond had seen, the vampire would be dead in a matter of minutes anyway. Nothing could take that much punishment and live; the Exorcist didn't even have enough to make that blood-creature of his again, like he had last time they had fought.

Jasdevi growled angrily. This time, he was walking away with what felt like half of the Exorcist's blood poisoning him.

The Noah stumbled and fell, landing heavily on the ground. He clutched at his chest, mumbled curses of pain forcing their way past his lips. The Innocence was boiling in his veins, searing them.

He gritted his teeth, trying to push himself up to stand and failing, arms and legs shaking from the pain. He collapsed back onto the ground then rolled over, staring up at the sky.

Jasdevi swallowed heavily. This was too much for him to survive, but maybe if he divided the toxins...

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to split back into two.

"Jasdero..." Devitto said weakly, opening his eyes and looking towards the sky.

"Devitto..." Jasdero replied, just as weakly. Jasdero giggled quietly, but his giggle turned into a coughing fit. Devitto tried to glare, but he was too exhausted to make it an effective expression.

"We won," Devitto said, letting his eyes shut completely. His head slumped to the side, facing Jasdero, and the blonde Noah twin giggled softly in agreement before he too passed out.

LINE BREAK

The Earl hummed a small tune as he strolled along the battlefield, swinging his sword at his side as he headed towards the limp form of the redhead Tyki had left his family for. The other two Exorcists could wait until the Earl had taken his revenge. Besides, Allen Walker and the dark-haired Exorcist were probably both unconscious. They'd wait.

This would not.

The Maker could see signs of the redheaded Exorcist -- 'Lavi' was the boy's name, if he remembered properly -- stirring. The Earl's grin widened. He shifted one side of his jacket and reached for the special knife he had made. Each member of his wonderful family had one and though the Innocence mixed with the metal for the blade wouldn't hurt the Exorcist, the sharp edge would do the job all on its own. His sword was his pride and joy, but it was a bit difficult to make precise cuts with it. To inflict a maximum of pain, a knife was the best tool.

The Earl drew the Kinslayer as he finally drew next to the redhead. He set his sword down and crouched by Lavi's side, noting the signs of wakefulness. The Exorcist's forehead was furrowed as though in pain and his head was turning from side to side as though he was trying to wake up.

"I wonder how many cuts I could make before he wakes up..." the Earl murmured to himself, lifting his knife and running a finger along the flat. His smile took on a hard edge. "And I wonder how many cuts it will take before he dies."

There would never be a better time than the present to begin his experiment, but where to start? There was so much flesh to mangle and disfigure, things he could do with a blade that would make no one want to look at the Exorcist ever again.

The Earl looked back at Lavi's face. It was a rather lovely face. A pity it belonged to an Exorcist, but the redhead's various charms were of little interest to the Maker. He noted Lavi's eyepatch and lifted his knife. At least now he had an idea where to start.

In his experience, one of the easiest ways to reduce a human to nothing but a ball of instincts and terror was to take away its eyes.

The Earl moved the Kinslayer's point slowly over the redhead's neck and face, drawing a thin line of blood. The mostly-unconscious Exorcist squirmed under the knife, making the weapon's path a somewhat erratic one. The tip came to rest hovering over Lavi's closed eyelid, just above the ridge of bone that made up the redhead's cheek but still beneath the eyeball itself. There the Earl waited.

Lavi's eye fluttered open, gaze unfocused for a moment before snapping to realization at the sight of the knife. The Maker grinned when Lavi's fearful gaze flickered towards him, the Exorcist not moving for fear of being suddenly blinded. The Earl could see false bravado in the way the Exorcist clenched his jaw, but the redhead's single green eye was wide and terrified.

"I think I picked the right place to start," the Earl singsonged, lowering the knife. It made contact with Lavi's skin and the Earl felt a wave of pleasure at the Exorcist's sharp but shaky gasp. The eye would make a wonderful trophy, so he would need to cut it care-

A gray hand appeared out of nowhere and suddenly seized the knife by the blade. Taken by surprise, the Earl didn't tighten his grip quick enough to retain possession of it as the hand gripping the knife jerked it upwards and twisted it out of his hands before tossing the knife away. The Earl didn't see where it landed, his attention taken completely by the owner of the now bleeding gray hand.

"Tyki," he said, voice pleasant but for the core of malice. "How nice of you to join us. I was hoping I'd see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Earl," Tyki said dryly, wiping his bloody hand on his shirt. He regarded the Maker coldly.

The Earl picked up his sword as he stood, all but forgetting that the Exorcist was still there. He vaguely noted the redhead scrambling to his feet, but dismissed him as unimportant. His main target had arrived; he no longer needed to mangle the boy, though he might do it later for spite. The redhead was to blame for Tyki's betrayal, after all.

"I rather liked that knife," the Maker said almost conversationally. "But you just have to throw away everything precious to me, don't you, Tyki?"

The Earl saw Lavi take up a place next to Tyki, the Exorcist's Innocence invoked and glowing with holy energy. Tyki's gaze flicked to the Exorcist is what looked like pleased surprise, but the Earl didn't care about the subtle nuances. He lifted his sword and leveled the weapon's tip at the pair.

Tyki smirked in response, shifting into a battle ready stance as he gathered dark energy around his hands.

"Lulubell is dead," he said smugly. "I killed her with my own two hands. Your family has been reduced by one again."

The Earl stared, smile fading from his face. Though he ruled the Noah, he did not have the same connection to his Noah that those who inherited the memories shared. He hadn't felt it when she died.

His sword started to shake in his hands and it took the Earl a moment to realize that it was he who was shaking. His grip on Lero's handle went white-knuckled and his grin disappeared entirely.

"You killed..." he repeated slowly, anger rising rapidly inside him. His entire body shook with rage and he tried to put a lid on it, but it bubbled over and out of control. Black energy began to crackle in the air, darkening the area in a twenty foot radius from the Earl. "You've killed one of my Noah? One of my precious family members?"

Tyki stopped smiling as the energy around them thickened. The Pleasure seemed a bit uneasy with the amount of dark matter in the air, but his golden eyes were still determined. The Exorcist seemed wary of the energy as well, but his eye was more often on Tyki or the Earl than the sparking energy. The redhead seemed to be listening to their conversation, but was biting his lip in a refusal to speak.

"I sealed her in a vacuum and then ripped out her heart once she stopped breathing," Tyki said coolly. He lifted his hands, keeping his eyes on the Earl warily.

The Earl stood still, rage building into something toxic and wild. The dark energy condensed further, thickening the very air. The Earl glared hatefully at the former Noah and the Exorcist.

It was all their fault his family was splitting and it was especially Tyki's fault. The Earl would make him pay, make the little redhead pay, make every Exorcist and every Finder in the Black Order repent for what they had done.

With a wordless cry of rage, the Earl brought his sword up and swung.

LINE BREAK

Time was running out.

The Ark shuddered beneath her feet, but Lenalee had gotten used to the random lurches and kept her balance. She backed up half a step, creating enough distance between herself and Tapp Dopp. His stomach had been cut open and his organs were hanging out of the wound, blood and bits of intestine dropping to the floor as he staggered forward. She ducked under his reaching arms and nearly slipped on the gory floor when the Ark shuddered again. Her legs, hair, and arms were covered in blood and pieces of what had once been her friends.

The floor was in even worse shape. Very little of the original white marble floor could be seen beneath the carnage, but Lenalee didn't have time to be disgusted with it. Shortly after the Ark had begun falling apart, the illusions of her friends' corpses had begun decomposing. Now when she struck them, sometimes maggots and worms would fall from the bodies and each corpse was littered with tiny holes or visible colonies of maggots. The eyes were the worst, since the tissue was soft, and most of the eye sockets were now filled with wriggling insect bodies. Her friends' clothes were torn and tattered even worse than before and the skin was sunken where it hadn't been eaten away. The smell of rotting human flesh filled the air.

Lenalee's heart pounded in terror, ears alert for the sound of falling rocks as she kept her eyes on the gruesome sight of her friends. The corpses had become slower the more they decomposed, making it easier to dodge rather than attack. The last person she had struck had been Reever and his body hadn't been able to take the abuse. His upper body had detached from his lower body with a sickening sound. Lenalee hadn't been able to bring herself to hit anyone after that.

What scared her the most was that she hadn't found Road's body.

She had attacked every one of her friends, some more than others, but she had hurt each and every one of them. The illusion hadn't ended though, so she must not have found it.

And the Ark was still crumbling.

Lenalee took a deep breath, trying not to panic. Lavi had said that all it had taken for him to win Road's game was one strike. The same should apply here, but she had kicked everyone, absolutely everyone.

Chaoji lumbered towards her -- at least, she thought it was Chaoji, since his body was missing a head -- with his arms outstretched. Directly behind him was Cloud Nyne, her left side sagging away from the rest of her body from the deep cut that nearly separated her body diagonally. Her right arm was stretched out, reaching for Lenalee.

Gritting her teeth, Lenalee waited until Chaoji was in range before lifting her foot and striking. She planted her foot in the middle of his chest and pushed him back into the female General, wincing inwardly at the soft, decaying feel of Chaoji's body. The floor shuddered as she drew back her leg, nearly sending her stumbling after them.

The sound of crumbling rock was louder than it had been before and Lenalee looked over her shoulder towards the noise. Part of the far end of the tower had crumbled away.

Her eyes widened.

She had minutes, maybe less, to find Road's body. She looked hopelessly at the group of Exorcists and scientists shuffling slowly towards her, searching desperately for someone she had not yet hit.

Nothing. She could remember striking each and every person in that group.

It was hopeless.

She blinked back tears as the floor shuddered beneath her again. She couldn't win. Road's body wasn't-

A dark spot in the sky beyond the decaying group of illusions caught her eye. She blinked, focusing on that spot and realization hit her.

There had been one person she hadn't hit yet, one person in this place she hadn't gotten close enough to strike. She hadn't thought about him since he had been absent after his brief appearance in the beginning of this nightmare.

Lavi had speculated that Road had taken on Allen's shape because the Noah girl had a soft spot for the white-haired boy. As far as Lenalee knew, Road had no attachment to anyone else in the group, but Tyki Mikk was a fellow Noah, if nothing else. Even if he had betrayed the other Noah, couldn't Road still feel somewhat attached to him?

Lenalee stared through the crowd, only briefly noting that Chaoji and Cloud Nyne were getting up. Only the Ark shuddering beneath her feet spurred her to action. She steeled herself and looked towards the group of corpses between her and her target. She took a deep breath and sprinted forward into the crowd, making a beeline for the Noah floating just beyond easy reach of the tower.

She would have to jump off the tower to get close enough to strike and if she missed...

It was a long way down.

The illusions reacted too slowly to her dangerous rush. She passed the two of the dead scientists without either reacting, but as she passed Allen and Kanda the white haired boy reached for her arm. His nails scraped against her skin but only drew faint reddened marks. Miranda nearly grabbed Lenalee's arm, but the Exorcist wrenched herself free and kept running. Hands grabbed for her clothes and limbs, but she burst through the crowd of illusions with a triumphant cry.

There was nothing but air between her and Tyki. She narrowed her eyes and quickened her speed, nearly slipping on the blood covering the floor as the Ark trembled. She could feel the floor begin to crumble beneath her feet and her eyes widened.

The floor was falling beneath her and she was falling with it, the altitude she needed to reach the Noah quickly slipping away. With a last burst of strength, she coiled her legs and leapt away from the falling stone.

Lenalee caught a glimpse of the Noah's expression as she drew her leg back to kick. The shocked expression confirmed her suspicions and she whipped her leg out and around, striking a fierce blow squarely on Tyki's ear. The Noah reeled, head snapping sideways with an audible 'crack'.

Lenalee smiled victoriously, but the smile faded as gravity began to take hold. She fell away from the Noah, gaining speed as the ground rose up to meet her. She squinted against the wind as she fell, staring in horror as the bottom of the Ark grew larger and larger in her vision.

Then suddenly, time seemed to slow.

'Well done, Lenalee.'

Road's voice was speaking directly in her mind. The Exorcist would have jumped if she had been able.

"Road?" she said shakily.

'How did you figure out that I was Tyki?'

Lenalee swallowed.

"I didn't think you'd be Allen again. I had hit everyone else..."

A laugh.

'You've been talking with Lavi.'

"... and Tyki Mikk is still a Noah," Lenalee whispered. There was silence.

'He betrayed our family, but he is still a Noah,' Road replied, voice cold. Her tone softened. 'But I'll always remember when he was my uncle.'

Road's presence suddenly disappeared from Lenalee's mind and time sped up again. Lenalee opened her mouth to scream because the ground was suddenly right there-

Before she could scream, she hit the ground. It was like striking water. She could feel herself pass through it and then suddenly her consciousness was slamming back into her body. She fell backwards, utterly disoriented and too confused to catch herself. Her head struck the stony ground in front of the Order headquarters, knocking her unconscious.

Road lay in a similar state of oblivion less than ten feet away, a deep bruise forming on her face where Lenalee had struck her body in the dream.

LINE BREAK

Komui stared blankly out at the battlefield, stunned with equal amounts of horror, fear, worry, and pride.

He had gotten back to the field shortly after releasing Tyki Mikk from the manacles. As soon as he had arrived, Reever had turned to him with a stunned look and asked him what he had done.

For a moment, Komui had thought that his worst fears had come to pass, but then he had realized that Reever's voice wasn't fearful, just shocked. Komui had looked out over the battlefield and had noticed the drastic change in the layout.

With just one more soldier, the tide had turned. Half of the Akuma had been destroyed while Komui was gone and Cloud Nyne and Chaoji -- the only two Exorcists still conscious -- were fighting the last of the killing machines. Noise Marie and Bookman lay on the ground near them, either unconscious or dead. From this distance, Komui couldn't tell.

He hadn't been able to locate Lenalee since he had left. He had quietly asked Reever if the blond man had seen where she and Road had gone to, but Reever had been busy with the canons. Only three of the energy cells remained and were being held in reserve in case an Akuma, one of the Noah, or Heaven forbid, the Earl himself came close enough to threaten them.

Komui clenched his hands into fists and stared out across the battlefield. He watched as the last of the Akuma exploded into nothing and breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew it was too early to relax.

The fighting wasn't over yet. His gaze moved to the fight against the Earl, swallowing heavily when he noticed that Allen and Kanda were nowhere to be seen and Tyki Mikk and Lavi were now attacking the Maker. Komui scanned the surrounding area, eventually spotting two figures slumped against a pillar and recognizing them as Allen and Kanda only by the swordsman's distinctive hair and the unique appearance of Allen's Innocence. They were either unconscious or dead, probably thrown by the blast Komui had seen a few minutes ago.

Komui could feel his nails bite into his palms.

Helplessness was the worst feeling in the world.

What could he do? He was no fighter. All Komui knew how to do was sign papers, help invent better tools for Finders and Exorcists, and try to protect the Exorcists and especially Lenalee as best he could. Going out and trying to help would only get him killed.

All he could do was grit his teeth and watch, and so he did.

TBC…

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter! Chapter 33 should be up in a few weeks. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	33. The Dark

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Special Dedication to Silver Affection, since she is an awesome friend!**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

**What could he do? He was no fighter. All Komui knew how to do was sign papers, help invent better tools for Finders and Exorcists, and try to protect the Exorcists and especially Lenalee as best he could. Going out and trying to help would only get him killed.**

**All he could do was grit his teeth and watch, and so he did.**

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 33

The Dark

Arystar Krory was dying.

She sighed, crouching behind the body of the only man she had ever been able to love. Her dark eyes briefly passed over his limp form. The puddle of blood around him had stopped spreading and was slowly congealing into a terrible mess. She could hear his heart slow down and start skipping. His breath came in long wheezes, probably caused by blood in his lungs.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you, Arystar?" she asked him with a quiet sigh, parroting a question she had asked him last time he had been this close to death. Oddly enough, that time had been directly after a fight with the Bonds of Noah as well.

She reached out her hand towards him and laid her palm on the side of his face. Her loose sleeve dragged along his shoulder, but no blood stuck to the material.

"After surviving last time, you're giving up now?" She smiled thinly and laughed bitterly, removing her hand. "Then what did you kill me for?"

She couldn't sense any response to her question. She took a deep breath, words coming more quickly and with less thought to her lips.

"You can't die yet. You'll end up going somewhere I can't follow."

Still nothing.

"Arystar."

The pleading note in her voice had struck something. She could feel the faintest response from the Exorcist's mind and so she called his name again.

"Arystar..."

Now there was a definite response and a real smile quirked her lips as Arystar's hand twitched. He wasn't gone yet.

"Arystar, please stay with me a little longer?" she asked, reaching out to touch him again. She leaned over him and gently touched his face, studying it wistfully for a moment before speaking again. "Don't go off to heaven without me just yet."

She swallowed heavily when she felt his consciousness fade again. Last time she had seen him, she had been able to coax him to cling to life, but now there was nothing. His injuries were too much; he had lost too much blood.

Arystar was going to die.

She turned her gaze from his slack face towards the blood spread around his body. She narrowed her eyes hatefully for a moment, but then her expression softened. She reached out and drew her fingers through the blood, though none of the sticky liquid clung to her and the Innocence within it didn't burn her.

"Innocence..." she said slowly, a half-pleading note in her voice. "I know you can hear me."

She waited as though expecting the blood to react, but nothing happened. She continued, voice growing steadily more desperate as she felt Arystar's life slip away. His heartbeat was slowing to almost nothing.

"You're the reason I met him and you're the reason I lost him. Don't take him away from me again," she asked, voice holding only the faintest hint of a tremble. If the Earl had never thought that Arystar Krory the Third was suspicious, he never would have sent her there to keep an eye on him. She never would have met Arystar and he never would have killed her.

They would never have fallen in love.

"Please?" she asked. Her request might not be worth much, but the Innocence was mysterious even to her. She suspected that the Earl understood the substance better than she ever could, but her former master would obviously never share the information with an Akuma. At least, he wouldn't share it with a mere Level Two.

Beneath her fingers, the Innocence stirred. She smiled, withdrawing her hand as Arystar's spilled blood began to glow a faint, unearthly green. The Innocence began to flow back into Arystar's limp body, slowly at first and then flowing faster. The blood moved smoothly back into the Exorcist's veins. Color returned to Arystar's flesh and his heart began pumping faster, though it was still too sluggish to be a normal heartbeat.

She watched Arystar for several seconds more, watching as the newly returned blood flowed within his body. Where he had been wounded and the veins and arteries had been cut, the blood ran as though those passageways still existed, moving through thin air as if contained by tissue. She watched in fascination and then turned her gaze towards her beloved's face.

He was still breathing and the sound was stronger than before. He didn't wheeze, which made her think that the blood in his lungs had moved back into his veins.

He would be all right.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The illusion of contact brought her some measure of comfort, even if she couldn't actually feel him.

She stood, tempted to stay but knowing that her time was short. She smiled thinly one last time, watching Arystar's life move through severed veins.

"Thank you, Innocence," she said softly. She forced herself to turn away. "Goodbye, Arystar."

Eliade disappeared. Where she had stood, a single, perfect red rose lay on the ground.

LINE BREAK

Tyki spun, narrowly dodging a quick thrust aimed at his middle. He dropped beneath the follow-up strike; a slice aimed towards his side. He could feel the edge of the Earl's sword catch the ends of a few strands of his hair, neatly slicing them, just before he phased through the ground.

Tyki walked through the dirt as though it were air, heading left to hopefully gain some distance between himself and the Earl before he phased back through the earth.

He put a hand to his neck, expression darkening as he traced the thin cut the Earl had made on the delicate tissue. Tyki had a few other injuries; a deep cut low on his left leg, a slightly worrisome injury that ran from right shoulder to left hip, and smaller, minor scratches on both of his arms. There was a thin, nearly invisible layer of powdered Innocence on the Earl's sword; something Tyki hadn't noticed until it was almost too late. His muscles were starting to ache from the strain of blocking the Maker's powerful attacks, but at least it seemed like the fat man didn't have any more of those talismans he had sealed Tyki's powers with last time they had fought. The Earl had either used up the Innocence he had collected in providing all the Noah with weapons and coating his sword or had simply assumed that the weapons would be enough and not bothered to make another seal.

It was a small blessing, at least. He couldn't afford to lose his powers now. This fight was too important.

Something dark stirred within him, something that reveled in death and pain, and he brutally tried to suppress it. Still, it whispered promises of power in his ear and prodded subtly at his mind, looking for any weaknesses in his mental defenses so it could take over and wreck havoc. Tyki's scowl darkened and he shoved that 'something' further into the dark corner he kept it in. That power was dangerous; the first and only time he had used it, it had consumed him completely. He couldn't afford to lose his reason now.

Taking one last deep breath, he quickly headed back above ground. As much as a bit of a rest would help, to shore up his mental walls if nothing else, Lavi was still fighting and he couldn't leave the redhead alone to face the Earl for long.

LINE BREAK

Lavi braced himself, legs spread and knees bent to absorb the impact as he brought his hammer up to block the Earl's downwards sword strike. Metal met metal with a loud shriek and he winced at the noise, arms straining to keep the heavy sword away from him. It was times like this that he wished that his eye was actually useful in combat. The only ability that would be helpful in this situation would be his ability to cast illusions, but that took too much time and concentration for him to do it while fighting.

The Manufacturer withdrew his weapon, sliding it along the hammer with a screeching sound that hurt Lavi's ears, and then attacked again. The Earl brought his sword around, aiming a slice at the redhead's neck. Instead of blocking, Lavi ducked under it and took two quick steps around to the Earl's back. He lifted his Innocence and spun it around twice in the air before bringing it down hard on one of the glowing seals floating in the air.

"Seal of Fire! Hellfire!"

Flames quickly grew from the end of the hammer and formed into a huge snake. The snake opened its mouth in a silent roar of fury, instantly moving to attack the Earl. The fat man had caught his balance after his failed attack and turned just in time to be engulfed by the fiery serpent. Lavi watched, panting heavily and arms and legs shaking from exertion, as the fire he had summoned drove the Earl back several feet. He kept his guard up, watching warily as the Earl burned.

This wouldn't be enough to kill the Maker, but Lavi was losing energy quickly. Ozuchi Kozuchi felt heavy in his hand and sweat and blood soaked his Exorcist's uniform. Bits and pieces of his shirt and jacket had been sliced cleanly off, small wounds marking where each strike had landed.

The middle of the serpent suddenly exploded outwards, smoke surrounding and choking the nearby flames before slowly dissipating as the fire further from the blast slowly died. Lavi tensed, muscles on hair-trigger for any sight of motion.

A blur of white shot towards him. Lavi struggled to lift his hammer into proper blocking position, but he was half a second too slow. He cried out in pain as the Earl's blade bit deep into his shoulder, but his hammer was up high enough to prevent the strike from going all the way through. He gritted his teeth and held his block as best he could as the Earl leaned his weight into his sword.

Lavi hissed as his arms began to weaken and his opponent's weapon began to slide further in, scraping the bone. The Earl chuckled, stepping forward and putting more weight behind his attack. Lavi's knees buckled.

The pressure on his hammer and his shoulder was suddenly relieved and Lavi collapsed to his knees, moving one hand from his weapon to clutch at the freely-bleeding injury. He heard a loud crackle of energy and looked up.

Tyki stood in front of him, arm still extended from where he had pushed the Earl's weapon up and away from Lavi's body. Dark energy surrounded both of the Noah's arms from elbow to fingertip, protecting his limbs from the sharp edge. Lavi struggled to his feet, forcing himself to stop holding his wounded shoulder and grab Ozuchi Kozuchi's handle. His grip was slick with blood, but he should still be able to swing the Innocence without issue. His shoulder would burn every time he did it, but at least his grip wasn't compromised.

He had just gotten to his feet when the Earl attacked again. The fat man leapt towards Tyki, aiming his strike at Tyki's waist. The Noah blocked the attack, the energy around his lower arm growing. There was a noise like thunder when the Maker's weapon struck the energy and both men were blown backwards from the impact. Tyki slid along the ground five feet, coming to a stop a brief distance behind Lavi. The Earl slid a few feet back, less than ten feet from where the Exorcist and the Noah stood.

The redhead lifted his hammer, gritting his teeth at the pain in his injured shoulder.

"Seal of Earth," he said, bringing his hammer down on the glowing stamp. "Earthshaker!"

The dirt directly beneath the seal split and shifted, cracks spreading rapidly as the ground shook violently. Columns of dirt began to rise where the ground had split, creating a defensive wall thirty feet high and four feet thick in seconds. Lavi again let go of his Innocence with his right hand, reaching up to press his hand to his shoulder. It still hadn't stopped bleeding, though it had slowed somewhat.

"Damnit..." he cursed quietly, tightening his grip on it. He was already starting to feel a bit dizzy from the blood loss; if he didn't stop the bleeding soon, he could pass out. Creating that wall had bought him at least a little time.

"How's your shoulder?"

Lavi tensed at the hint of concern in the older man's voice. He turned pointedly away from Tyki, still clutching his injury.

"It's fine. That wall won't hold for long," Lavi replied. He steeled himself and looked towards the Noah. Tyki's expression was almost one of worry, though there was more than a faint undercurrent of anger. Who it was directed at, Lavi didn't know. He swallowed heavily and bit his tongue to stop from reassuring the older man that he was all right.

Tyki reached out a hand -- the energy around it had dispersed -- and moved as if to touch Lavi's shoulder. The redhead jerked away, lifting up Ozuchi Kozuchi to prevent the Noah from coming any closer.

Tyki's stunned look was almost worse than the pain from the wound. Lavi squeezed his eye shut and turned his face away from the older man.

"Don't touch me," he said coldly. The arm that held his Innocence shook. "I don't need your help, Noah." He put as much scorn as he could into his voice, hoping it didn't come across nearly as false as it felt.

Tyki's hand dropped back to his side.

"Fine." Without another word, Tyki moved away from Lavi. The Noah gathered energy around his lower arms and hands again and faced the wall the Exorcist had created. Not a moment too soon, either; the moment Tyki had settled in place to watch for the Earl's reappearance, an area in the wall that was the width of three men and the height of two exploded outwards. There was a blur of movement and suddenly the Earl was back, sword over his head. The Earl brought the weapon down, aiming to cleave Tyki's skull in two.

Lavi's heart leapt with fear and he tried to lift Ozuchi Kozuchi with one hand. The motion was slow and ungraceful and he cursed his body. He moved his second hand to the handle of his weapon and lifted it, rushing forward.

Tyki brought both hands up to block the attack, crossing his arms at the wrist. The blade struck the energy surrounding the Noah's arms and Lavi could hear the Noah's shield crackle fiercely. Tyki's legs were bent at the knees to give him a lower center of gravity and one foot slid backwards to provide the man with better balance. Tyki's arms shook from the strain as the Earl leaned forward, intent on forcing the Noah to the ground.

Lavi gritted his teeth and continued darting forward. The Earl suddenly eased up, standing straight and taking one hand off his sword.

Alarm bells began to ring in Lavi's head when he saw the Earl reach into his coat, apparently grabbing for something at his side.

Tyki also straightened up, but he didn't back away. He moved forward to attack, drawing back one arm to punch the Maker. He let his fist fly just as the Earl drew a knife that looked sickeningly familiar.

The bottom dropped out of Lavi's stomach. He had thought that Tyki had thrown the knife embedded with Innocence far away; when had the Earl retrieved it?

"Seal of Fire!" he shouted, bringing Ozuchi Kozuchi down. "Hellfire!"

The fire snake roared to life seconds too late. Lavi watched as Tyki's strike connected with the Earl's face and then saw as the Noah's expression turned from smug to stunned as the Maker's dagger buried itself in the Pleasure's abdomen.

The flame serpent summoned by Lavi's Innocence shot forward and surrounded the Earl, picking the man up off his feet and throwing him back into the dirt wall Lavi had created minutes ago. Not trusting the fire attack to hold the Earl back for long, Lavi lifted his hammer again.

"Seal of Earth! Earthshaker!" He brought the hammer down and a wall of dirt rose up, forming a semi-circle around the Earl and the fiery snake. The wall rose high and thick above the Earl and the summoned serpent; hopefully it would buy them a few minutes. With that threat temporarily neutralized, the Exorcist could turn his attention to other worries.

The redhead turned his back to his opponent and ran to Tyki's side. The Noah had fallen to his knees, one hand pressed to his abdomen where the dagger's hilt stuck out. The tip of the blade could be seen protruding from the Noah's back.

Lavi knelt in front of Tyki, setting down his Innocence but keeping a hand on it. He moved his other hand to Tyki's shoulder, trying to get the man to straighten up. Tyki coughed blood, hissing as he straightened his back so Lavi could get a look at the wound.

Lavi swore.

"You idiot," he said thickly, watching bright red blood seep out around the metal and stain Tyki's shirt. Tyki chuckled weakly, hand shifting to the hilt of the knife.

He only vaguely noticed the sound of an explosion behind him, but paid it no mind. He tightened his grip on Tyki's shoulder and began to stand up. Tyki looked at him in confusion, hand still on the hilt of the dagger.

"We have to get somewhere safer than this so we can bandage that," Lavi bit out, trying to keep his voice from betraying the worry he felt. He could hear the wobble in his words and bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking. Innocence was poisonous to Noah and if they just left that dagger, Tyki might very well die from the contamination if the wound itself didn't kill him. The Exorcist forcefully chilled his voice and pulled on Tyki's shoulder. "Come on, stand u-"

Tyki suddenly wasn't watching him. The Noah was staring at something behind Lavi mouth opening to shout some kind of a warning. Eye suddenly wide, Lavi turned, hand tightening on his Innocence and bringing the hammer up to block.

Tyki shouted his name the same second the Earl swung his sword, a horizontal slash aimed for Lavi's waist.

Lavi couldn't move fast enough.

Pain exploded in his side as the Earl's attack found flesh, the Maker's sword cutting in just below Lavi's ribs. The weapon was stopped by Ozuchi Kozuchi, but the block was too little and too late; the Maker's sword was several inches into Lavi's body. The damage had been done.

The Earl twisted the blade as he drew it out, severing more veins, arteries, and inflicting more damage to the redhead's organs. Lavi collapsed, blood pouring from the fresh injury. His numb fingers let go of his Innocence and he pressed both hands to his side, trying desperately to hold in the blood flowing out of him. Blackness swam at the edges of his vision, quickly growing stronger and denser as every beat of his heart forced more of his life through the wound.

He gritted his teeth, fingers digging into his flesh as he tried to ignore the pain. He moved one hand to try and push himself up, but his hand slipped on the slick mud created by the quickly-growing puddle around him. The darkness in his vision swelled.

Lavi tried to get up again, but his arm wouldn't move. His legs were too heavy and he could feel the rest of his body slowly giving in.

His eye slid shut and he could feel his muscles involuntarily relax. He slumped against the ground, not hearing the voice frantically calling his name as he passed out.

LINE BREAK

Tyki stared at the limp form of the Exorcist, hoping the redhead was simply unconscious. Lavi's skin was an unhealthily pale shade and getting even whiter. Tyki had seen many bodies in his time, probably more than his fair share, but nothing had chilled him quite like this. Blood had never seemed so red and he couldn't recall ever seeing so much of it come from another person's body.

His hand tightened around the hilt of the knife in his gut. He could feel the energy from the tiny shards of Innocence seep into his body, poisoning him though just this amount wouldn't be fatal. When he had first been struck, the darkness inside of him had surged forward, fighting tooth and nail for control. Tyki had beat it back, but it circled his mind, watching closely for an opening. That, more than anything else, had been what had caused him to fall to his knees. The darkness was inching closer and infecting his brain as surely as the Innocence in his abdomen was infecting his body.

"That's one, though I don't think he's quite dead yet..." the Earl said cheerfully, lifting his sword and positioning it just over Lavi's chest.

Tyki's body reacted without conscious thought. He moved forward and snatched Lavi's limp form from the ground, holding the redhead protectively against his body. He could feel Lavi's blood soak his shirt and his grip tightened, tense with worry.

He couldn't let Lavi die just yet. He had too many things he needed to ask the redhead, questions that he'd never get the answers to if Lavi died here and now.

So many mixed signals...

The way Lavi had lain with him their final night. The way Lavi's voice had gone flat when he had told Tyki that their relationship was over.

The way Lavi had seemed to want to kiss him after he had saved the redhead from falling to the bottom of the cliffs. The way Lavi had snapped at him when he had almost called the Exorcist 'lovely'.

The tenderness in Lavi's voice when he had murmured 'be safe'.

How Lavi had flinched away from him when he had tried to look at the redhead's wounded shoulder.

The tremble in Lavi's voice when the redhead had tried to help Tyki with the dagger still buried inside his abdomen.

Lavi couldn't die here. Tyki would not let him. He would protect the redhead as much as he was able and after this battle they would talk. They would talk and perhaps fall into bed again and, if all went well, spend the night together and wake up the next morning in each other's arms. Tyki didn't know when that had become his fantasy, but Lavi was an essential piece of that picture.

He glared at the Earl, doing his best to radiate malice and danger even though he knew that his strength alone was not enough to defeat the man. The Earl stared evenly back at him and hefted his sword, aiming it at the Noah.

"Do you volunteer to go ahead of him then, Tyki?" the Maker asked, voice filled with murderous glee. "I'm sure I can arrange for you to meet him at the gates of Hell..."

Tyki's glare darkened. He could feel the blackness in his mind creep forward in anticipation, reaching out for him. Whispers of power floated past his ears, promises of strength and speed if only he would accept the dark.

He couldn't afford to lose his reason, but he needed that power now.

He squared his shoulders, eyes taking on a determined gleam. If Skinn had been able to do it, then so could he. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the outcome, whatever that happened to be.

Without a second thought, he reached forward and embraced the dark.

LINE BREAK

The noise of someone clearing their throat behind Komui drew his attention back to where he was rather than the fight he couldn't help with.

The Head Nurse stood behind him, several members of the medical staff arranged behind her in a neat row. Her expression was severe and she gave Komui a critical once-over before deciding that the Supervisor had no injuries that needed immediate tending and moving on to her original business. He supposed Chaoji had told the Nurse that the battle was breaking up; the sturdy male Exorcist had staggered back to the building, half-supporting General Cloud Nyne as she faded in and out of consciousness. Komui had sent the pair to the medical wing immediately to get fixed up. Neither had been in any shape to fight.

"My team and I shall head out into the field and treat all friendly personnel. I assume you have no objections?" she asked briskly. She waited.

Komui nodded shortly and then glanced back out over the battlefield. The only fight he could see was Lavi and Tyki against the Earl. All the other battles seemed to have ended, leaving Exorcists dead, dying, or unconscious on the ground.

"Avoid the battle with the Earl. Bring anyone that can be moved to the safety of the building. Finders-" Komui turned to address the small group of white-robed men and women that had trickled out of the building. Most had either followed the medical staff or had wandered out on their own when the noises of explosions had died. "-you are to assist."

At his words, the Finders that had been watching the battle with the Earl broke into action. Komui listened with only half an ear as the Head Nurse delegated certain areas of the battlefield to her staff. He vaguely noted when the medical staff began to disperse, traveling with small packs of Finders and field medical kits to see if there was anything they could do.

Some Finders had medical training -- if nothing else, they could help carry unconscious Exorcists back into Headquarters.

Komui clasped his hands together quietly, leaning his face into his hands and closing his eyes.

"Please let none of them be dead," he whispered. It might be unrealistic to hope to make it though such a massive battle without Exorcist casualties, but the death toll was high enough with just the Finders who were now only piles of dust inside their robes. The Order didn't need to lose their warriors too.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking out over the battlefield. Small groups of Order members moved along the dusty, bloody ground. He could even see one group heading directly for Allen and Kanda while another group treated the Exorcists Chaoji hadn't been able to carry back with him.

"Lenalee..." he murmured, sitting down heavily on the steps of the building. He took off his beret and ran a hand through his hair.

He still hadn't been able to find his little sister and he could not move from the steps. He was in charge, meaning he had to be accessible. He couldn't go haring off on his own when there might still be enemies lurking around.

None of them here on the steps had the ability to fight. The energy cells for the guns were empty and Komui doubted anyone had a good enough aim to hit the Earl while missing Lavi and Tyki. There had been no melee anti-Akuma weapons developed for the Finders yet.

All they could do was watch.

A sudden scream rent the air, loud and unfamiliar. Komui jerked his gaze towards the source, eyes widening in shock and incomprehension.

Tyki Mikk was kneeling on the ground in front of the Earl, dark energy radiating from his body. Strange appendages that looked like a cross between vines and centipedes fluttered almost angrily around the Noah, swiftly encircling Mikk's body as more of the strange vines appeared. The Earl was backing up as though afraid.

It was Tyki Mikk who was making that loud, almost inhuman scream. Komui stared, disbelieving, as the energy around Tyki began to rapidly condense, completely obscuring the kneeling man, and then the energy suddenly exploded outward.

Komui put up an arm to shield his face as a great gust of wind blew passed him and nearly knocked him over. He could hear shouts of surprise and even a few of pain, but he paid those little mind. What was more important was that blast and those vines, because if he remembered the reports from the Ark Incident correctly...

He lowered his arm, glasses slightly askew, and turned his gaze back towards the battle.

His heart sank when he saw Tyki Mikk standing where he had been kneeling seconds ago. Komui couldn't make out many details, but Mikk's skin was definitely darker and he had what looked like wings made out of the odd vines sprouting out of his back. His hair had grown at least a foot in under a minute and the Noah's clothes had definitely changed to some kind of strange armor.

Komui suddenly recalled Lenalee's frightened description of Tyki Mikk's transformed self, both the physical and the characteristics.

He swallowed heavily.

What Lenalee had described had been little more than a vicious beast, a monster with the shape of a man but none of man's reasoning or logic. The possessed Noah had attacked with incredible amounts of power and a kind of intelligence, yes, but it was an alien intelligence. The Noah had been vicious and cruel and that was what still sometimes haunted Lenalee's nightmares.

If Mikk had lost all of his reason...

Komui slumped where he sat, sudden weight crushing his shoulders.

If Mikk couldn't reason, would he still remember that he now belonged with the Order? Would he remember that the Earl was his enemy, not his master?

Komui buried his face in his hands.

What had he done?

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Personal circumstances have prevented me from posting. 34 is not yet written, but it should be up (hopefully) within a few weeks.


	34. Monster

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry to those who weren't logged in - I couldn't send review replies to you. Thank you!**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! SEE END OF CHAPTER.

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

Komui slumped where he sat, sudden weight crushing his shoulders.

If Mikk couldn't reason, would he still remember that he now belonged with the Order? Would he remember that the Earl was his enemy, not his master?

Komui buried his face in his hands.

What had he done?

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 34

Monster

Power.

Tyki had thought that he had known what real power was before - the ability to shove his hand inside a human's chest and rip out their vital organs one by one, the strength to reject or stand upon the very air if he so chose, having hundreds of flesh-eating golems at his beck and call... those powers were trifles compared to this. Energy and strength seemed to hum in his every cell, making him faster and more dangerous than he was before he had fully embraced the Pleasure, Joyd, inside of him. Tyki knew that he was a formidable opponent when he was just tapping into his dark side's power, but now that he had fully accepted it, he could-

/KILL THE EXORCISTS./

Tyki reeled, clapping his hands over his helmet at either side of his head. He gritted his teeth, trying to force back the sudden wave of violent, sick pleasure that had welled up from the dark corner of his mind he usually hid it in.

He could feel it all over again, the pleasure of tearing Exorcists to pieces and leaving their bodies scattered for the Finders to find later. He could recall the thrill he got when Innocence lost its luster and shattered in his hand. A part of him - the greater part, he realized with a sinking feeling in his chest - cried out for that, for the feel of blood on his hands and the knowledge that it was an Exorcist's life in his palms. He wanted to watch an Exorcist's eyes grow dull as he wrapped his fingers around their beating heart and pulled it slowly from their chest. He wanted to -

/YES./

Tyki growled, shaking his head violently. His body shook from want so strong it was almost a need, senses tingling from the presence of hateful Innocence so close to him, polluting the air he breathed with its energy. He was vaguely aware of someone laughing, but so much of his attention was focused on keeping his Noah from taking control of his body that he didn't look to see who.

How the hell had Skinn done this? How had Skinn managed to control his Noah?

Had Skinn ever actually been in control?

"Foolish Tyki. Poor, foolish Tyki."

That was the Earl's voice. Tyki snarled and jerked his gaze up and glaring as best he could at the grinning man. He doubted the Earl could see his glare through the small gaps left by his helmet, but it didn't matter. The trembling in his body grew more fierce, as did the urge to turn around and slaughter everyone that had allegiance to the Black Order and Innocence.

"Did you honestly think that you could control it, Tyki?" the Earl asked him merrily. He waggled as finger at Tyki as if chastising a naughty child. "Not even my dear Road has enough control over Noah's Dream to make it do something it doesn't want to do, and what could be more hateful to Noah than protecting Innocence? Especially for you, since you've never even been able to work with your Noah!"

/KILL THEM!/

Tyki felt himself go cold. This had been a mistake. He could feel the power slowly spiraling out of his control, dark energy looking for an outlet as the Noah he had kept buried but for occasional borrowing of some of its powers clawed at his mind, urging him to kill.

He wouldn't. He couldn't. He had done this for Lavi, for the others in the Order, simply because he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight his former employer on his own. He had needed this power, but he wasn't strong enough to control this either.

He heard the Earl moving and he looked up again, growling a warning as the fat man drew closer with a confident stride. The Maker's smile turned nasty and then the fat man's gaze turned towards Lavi. The Earl lifted his sword over the prone redhead and before the sword even began to dip, Tyki was moving.

The Noah lunged, putting himself in the path of the blade and lifting a hand to block. With his fingers outspread, he concentrated on rejecting the air in front of his palm. The Earl's sword hit the shield with a resounding 'gong' and ricocheted off, sending the Earl back a half-step from the force.

/INNOCENCE!/

Tyki felt his body lunge at the Earl, too surprised to react as Joyd took full control of his body. An inhuman snarl twisted his lips and he brought up a fist to strike.

The Earl stepped back to gain a steadier footing and brought up his sword to block. The Noah noted the Innocence-dust-covered blade and instantly formed more vines out of dark energy to wrap around and protect his arm. His fist met the flat of the blade with a loud, metallic 'thunk' and the two fighters held their deadlock for several moments before the Earl coiled his muscles and forced the Noah backwards. Tyki felt his feet slide along the ground and he tensed his legs, digging the pads of his feet into the ground to slow his momentum. The initial intensity of Joyd's reaction had subsided and Tyki scrambled for control, managing to hold himself in place as the Earl watched him warily from ten feet away. The Earl lifted his sword almost defensively, watching Tyki for his next attack.

Tyki smirked. He could feel the darkness seething inside of him, his Noah wanting nothing more than the pleasure of destroying the Innocence before it. Apparently, Joyd couldn't tell the difference between the light dusting of Innocence powder the Earl had coated his sword with and true Innocence wielded by an actual Exorcist. The Pleasure was simply reacting to the energy emitted, and since Pleasure and Knowledge were contained in separate beings, it couldn't even tell that the Earl was no Exorcist. Tyki doubted that this had ever been a problem before, but it was unexpected good fortune.

All he had to do was focus Joyd's murderous intent towards the Earl and his pseudo-Innocence weapon. He felt his smirk widen, then falter as the scent of blood reached his brain through his darkness-fogged mind.

Lavi's blood.

Tyki kept his eyes carefully on the Earl, shuffling his feet back slowly until he felt something wet on the stone soak the hems of his pants and the bottoms of his feet. He risked a glance backwards, heart freezing as he realized how pale Lavi had become. The redhead was almost as pale as Allen Walker's hair, a shade Tyki had never seen on anyone who still lived.

He felt something crack, whether it was in his chest or his brain he didn't know. He growled, unsure whether it was himself or his Noah controlling his motions, and began to turn to attack the man responsible when his eyes caught a minute movement of Lavi's chest.

He froze, gaze fixed on the redhead's chest. Lavi inhaled again, chest rising, and then slowly falling as he exhaled.

Tyki reacted without conscious thought, two of the vine-like appendages on his back detaching painlessly from his skin and shooting towards the unconscious redhead. One wrapped itself tightly around the wound in Lavi's side while the other began winding its way around the injury on the redhead's shoulder. They were only makeshift bandages, but hopefully they could prevent any further blood loss.

Hopefully Lavi was strong enough to stay alive until Tyki could get him proper medical attention. Transporting him would require concentration he really couldn't spend. His darker side was still crying out for blood and his body was beginning to tremble again for want of violence.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stone brought his attention back to the Earl and he snapped his head around, regarding the Maker warily.

"What have you done?" the Earl demanded, eyes narrowed dangerously though his mouth was still stretched into a maniacal grin. That grin, Tyki noted with satisfaction, seemed to be on the verge of disappearing.

"Apparently, Earl," Tyki responded, enjoying the look of shock that the Maker's face betrayed for a split second before fading into anger. "My hatred of you outweighs Noah's hatred of Innocence."

Let the Earl keep guessing. Tyki wasn't going to tell him the real reason why his Noah was being so agreeable or willing to attack the Earl. Let him think that Tyki's emotions simply outweighed those of Noah's Pleasure.

"You're lying, Tyki," the Earl said, grin fading into a fierce scowl. A shiver of fear shot down Tyki's spine, but he kept smirking confidently. "I hate liars almost as much as I hate traitors."

Tyki smirked, subtly preparing to lunge. They couldn't fight next to Lavi's still form. It was far too likely they'd damage the redhead even more and Tyki was uncertain that the Exorcist could handle taking more injuries.

/Kill.../

Joyd seemed almost petulant now, its former demand now just a whine accompanied by such longing Tyki could no longer deny it its desire. Tyki couldn't even see a reason to deny it. He fixed his gaze on the Earl.

[He has Innocence. Kill him.]

/INNOCENCE? KILL HIM./

/[Yes...]/

[/KILL./]

With a roar, Tyki lunged.

LINE BREAK

Kanda's eyes snapped open, mind going instantly from unconsciousness to full alertness in a split second.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" The voice was male and entirely too bright for the samurai's current state of mind.

Kanda glared up at the speaker, his head pounding. He forced his way to a sitting position regardless, feeling his head swim at the motion. He scowled darkly, ignoring the headache and putting a hand to the shoulder he had dislocated before being knocked unconscious by the damn Earl's last attack. It tingled unpleasantly, but someone had obviously set it and wrapped it while he had been knocked out. It would do.

"You shouldn't move yet - you took a nasty knock to the head-"

A swift glare cut the nurse off.

"Where the hell is Mugen?" Kanda demanded. He glanced around, scowl deepening when he didn't see his sword. The fact that a certain stupid bean sprout was nowhere to be seen didn't help either.

"Your sword is right here." The nurse seemed slightly irritated with him now, but Kanda couldn't care less. The nurse indicated the sheathed weapon Kanda hadn't noticed lying next to his legs. Kanda grunted an acknowledgement, leaning over to pick it up. His mood was soothed somewhat by the feeling of the cool hilt in his palm and he began to get to his feet. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder carefully - probably the nurse, since Kanda vaguely heard him telling Kanda to lay back down - but he shook off the touch and stood up. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but then his head cleared and he caught his balance.

Kanda began looking around again, this time further afield than he had when sitting down. There were two Finders nearby, probably ones who were ordered to accompany the nurse to help him do his job. Kanda spotted a large patch of white moving beyond the two light-robed men and focused on it, cursing inwardly when he recognized Allen. The stupid idiot with a martyr complex wasn't heading towards the Order building for medical treatment, but was heading straight back out into the battlefield. The white haired boy was making a beeline for the fight between the goddamn Earl and something Kanda only recognized from Lenalee's terrified descriptions - a transformed Tyki Mikk.

A spot of red near the fighting caught his attention and he swore again. Kanda started walking quickly towards the battle, ignoring the calls of the nurse behind him. He pushed past the two Finders, noting briefly that they were trying to gently convince him that it would be much better for him to return to the Order building. He nearly unsheathed Mugen at the suggestion. As it was, his grip on his sword tightened noticeably and the two Finders stopped attempting to block his path.

Kanda strode forward quickly, almost stomping towards the fight. He didn't know what kind of shape Allen was in, but the brat had taken the full blast of the Earl's earlier attack and even Kanda was still feeling the effects. The fucking rabbit wasn't even moving and though Kanda would much prefer watching the fight until the goddamn Noah got messily killed, he knew Allen wouldn't wait and Lavi probably needed the medic's help, but no nurse or doctor was going to get close enough to the last still-raging battle to treat him. The Exorcist almost didn't blame them - the fight was certainly intense, sounds like loud gongs echoing and loud thunderclaps of dark energy exploding every few seconds. The two combatants were almost blurs at times, the Earl's sword striking faster than a coiled serpent and the Noah blocking almost as quickly before either trying to attack with his bare hands or with the vine-like limbs growing from his back.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he watched Allen near the edge of the fight. The white haired boy's steps were slower now and Kanda could just picture the beansprout watching carefully for any opening that would let him join the violence, preferably an opening that wouldn't mean fouling one of his 'allies' attacks.

Kanda scoffed. He still didn't buy that shit.

The Exorcist turned his gaze away from the white-haired boy and looked down towards the ground as his feet carried him to the fallen redhead's side. His steps grew quicker and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he saw the pool of blood around the other's pale body. Kanda moved into a kneeling position next to Lavi, almost dropping Mugen. He slid one arm beneath the redhead's shoulders, ignoring the slightly lukewarm blood beginning to soak his sleeve as he hefted the heavy weight. Lavi's head lolled back and Kanda's scowl deepened.

He pulled one of Lavi's arms across his shoulders, holding the redhead tightly by the waist as he stood. Kanda leaned most of Lavi's weight onto his hip, holding tightly to the unconscious Exorcist's wrist and waist. He could feel blood soak into his side where his body met Lavi's, but ignored it as he took one last look at the fight. If he took five steps, he would be on the very fringes of it.

Allen had found his opening, it seemed. He was almost as fast as the other two, darting at the Earl from behind while the Noah rushed the Maker from the front. The Earl somehow managed to block both, ducking under the attacks and forcing Allen to abort his strike.

Kanda turned away, bad mood deepening. He shifted Lavi upwards slightly, getting a better grip. Then he noticed the vines that were covering what seemed to be injuries. Kanda scowled deeper and started walking back to the Order as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"He's still an asshole," Kanda growled, though with less venom than his voice had held before when speaking of the resident Noah. "And if the moyashi dies before I get back, I am going to fucking kill the both of you, understand me you stupid rabbit? I'm going to take Mugen and cut you and the sprout into tiny little pieces and feed you to the next Komurin."

Kanda began walking more quickly, muttering about 'stupid fucking martyr complexes' the whole way back to the Order.

LINE BREAK

It had been wonderful. Tyki's Noah had been acting exactly as he wanted and Tyki's consciousness had gotten lax about having control, allowing the more primal and powerful side of his nature to take over. The Pleasure had attacked what it had seen as an Exorcist and Tyki had laughed at how the weapon meant to kill him was now being used as a homing beacon of sorts for his dark side to attack. It was almost poetic.

The battle had been thrilling, but only for a little while. Tyki had been triumphant over his newfound ability to block using thin air and even turn the air into a projectile weapon of sorts. He had been proud of the sudden increase in his speed and strength, but even with all that he was still not the Earl's match. At full power, he still could not defeat the Earl and they both knew it, but Tyki was close enough in strength to get in a lucky hit and do serious damage if the Earl wasn't careful.

The man had only slipped up once and that had resulted in what Tyki was sure were broken ribs. Joyd had seen an opportunity and struck full force at the Maker's chest. A loud cracking sound had followed the strike and the Earl had been slightly hunched over ever since, as if it hurt to straighten up.

Good. Tyki hoped he was in pain.

Tyki had a sluggishly bleeding cut on his chest, though thankfully it wasn't deep. There were a couple of minor wounds on his arms from blocks that hadn't quite been complete in time, and he was sure his helmet was scratched from an overhead attack he hadn't been able to block at all. If it weren't for the helmet, ridiculous as it looked, Tyki knew that he would have died then and there.

Tyki had gotten in enough lucky hits to keep the Earl somewhat on the defensive, though unfortunately nothing save the blow that broke the Maker's ribs had been serious. Tyki's injuries were a bit worse, but nothing he couldn't handle. Tyki hadn't thought much beyond the next strike, the next dodge, the next block and hadn't even considered that he might need or get backup in the form of an Exorcist.

/INNOCENCE!/

The sudden shout from inside his own mind jerked Tyki out of his almost complacent state. The presence of the holy crystal was suddenly much stronger and Tyki felt his gaze snap towards the source. A slim figure cloaked in white with a sword almost the size of said figure was running at the Earl from behind, sword raised. Tyki felt himself growl in sudden fury, Joyd's attention suddenly diverted from the Earl even as his momentum drove him towards the Maker, one arm raised to attack.

The Earl's grin turned nasty and the fat man ducked as Tyki and Allen reached him. Tyki saw Allen pull out of the strike, the Exorcist's sword missing him by a hair's breadth as Allen sidestepped to avoid running Tyki through.

Tyki's momentum carried him through his strike, though he didn't connect with the Earl's body as he had intended. His hand sliced through the air above the fat man's head and enough of his body had been committed to the blow to knock his temporarily off balance when it didn't connect. He stumbled a bit and then, sensing the displacement of air beneath him, the Noah found a foothold in the air and leapt over the Maker, narrowly dodging the dark sword that would have sliced him in two from groin to shoulder had he stayed in place.

Tyki felt his body turn as soon as his feet met the ground, his eyes already zeroing in on the Noah's natural enemy: a true Exorcist. Allen seemed to be unaware of the Noah's shifted focus, his sword held defensively towards the Earl and silver eyes not even sparing a look Tyki's way. The Earl kept a wary eye on both of his opponents, sword held ready to block or attack depending on who moved first.

Joyd hardly noticed the Earl, lifting his hand and tensing his legs in preparation for an attack on the white-haired boy on the Earl's other side. A growl rumbled in his throat, fingers flexing at the imagined pleasure of feeling the Exorcist's heart beat it's last inside of his grasp-

[No, not him. He's not the enemy.] Tyki said firmly, trying to force his gaze towards the Earl. His blood ran cold when his head barely even twitched.

/KILL THE EXORCISTS./

[No-] When had he lost this much control? This was his body, not the Noah's, but all that was running through his mind were visions of Innocence crumbling to dust and human blood painting the stone beneath his feet a lovely shade of crimson...

/DESTROY THE INNOCENCE./

Shit, shit, _shit_..!

[I said _no_, damnit!]

He couldn't stop it.

He felt his body spring from the ground, feet running along the air over the Earl's head to get to what his Noah saw as his opponent. Tyki tried frantically to stop himself from the mad dash through the air, commanding his legs to stop moving and willing the air to stop holding him. His body stumbled but didn't fall, pace barely slacking as he bore down on the shocked-looking Exorcist.

He could hear the Earl laughing as Tyki's body descended from the air, the Noah's mouth open in an inhuman roar as his fist swung forward in a strike aimed for the white-haired boy's head. His fist was a mere blur, too fast for the other to dodge or block.

/KILL!/

LINE BREAK

"Over here!"

The nurse turned at the sound of the male Finder's cry, tightening her grip on her bag of medical supplies. She strode briskly towards the call. She had yet to find a patient to treat, mostly because the Akuma's blood virus was almost instant death to anyone infected. There was nothing she could do for piles of dust.

The nurse could see the Finder who had called her waving his arm to get her attention. They were near the forested part of the grounds now and many bushes dotted the ground, blocking her view of him from the waist down. She didn't spot the other Finder, the man's partner, until motion near the top of the bush caught her eye - the other Finder was likely kneeling behind the vegetation to assist whoever it was they had found.

She rounded the bush quickly, eyes already on the ground. The patient's dark coat and skirt identified her as an Exorcist, though her injuries didn't seem to suggest any difficult fighting. It looked like there had been a somewhat deep cut on her bicep and several more superficial scratches on her arms and legs, but all had clotted and would heal without assistance. The nurse was about to command the two Finders to lift the girl and carry her into Headquarters when she spotted the small puddle of red beneath the girl's head. Her short hair was matted with the stuff, the nurse noted, dropping down by the Exorcist's head and cautiously feeling her neck for a pulse.

"Should we move her?" one of the Finders asked. "We were told to-"

"Give me a minute," the nurse replied, cutting him off. He fell silent. The nurse located the Exorcist's pulse and nodded to herself, noting that it was steady. Unfortunate that the girl was unconscious, since there was no way to tell if she had suffered consequences from the injury, but they had to move her and get her into Headquarters. A quick bandage around her head might help the bleeding - some of the blood still looked fresh.

The nurse turned from the Exorcist and dug into her medical bag for some clean linen. It took her only a moment to locate what she needed.

She withdrew the roll and turned back to the Exorcist. Carefully, she slid one of her hands through the drying puddle of blood and lifted the girl's head. She felt around carefully for the wound. It was fairly small, directly on the back of the girl's head. The cut had probably been caused by the Exorcist's head striking the ground. The nurse held the girl steady, ignoring the blood soaking her palm, and motioned with the hand holding the bandage to the Finder kneeling across from her.

"Hold her up - I can't support her weight and bandage her head properly."

She thought the Finder might have nodded. He slid behind the unconscious Exorcist and rested her lower back against his lap, using his hands to hold her shoulders. The nurse kept her hand on the girl's head, trying to make sure she wasn't jarred too badly.

While the Finder helping to hold the patient up settled, the nurse looked up at the other Finder.

"Go get a stretcher from headquarters. Get back here as soon as possible."

The Finder nodded and turned, walking briskly around the bush and heading back towards the Order building.

The nurse bit the end of the bandage and pulled it free. Cautiously, making sure the end of the bandage didn't touch the ground and careful to not lose her grip on the Exorcist's head, she began to wrap it around the girl's skull. She made sure to wrap it tightly around the injury, temporarily holding it shut.

She had just tied off the bandage when the Finder she had sent to fetch the stretcher arrived, carrying the requested item under his arm.

"Put that down," the nurse ordered, motioning to the area next to the unconscious Exorcist. The Finder did as told, setting the stretcher down on the ground.

"Get her legs. On my count of three, lift her and carefully put her down on the stretcher."

The Finder at the girl's head shifted his grip to hold her by the armpits while the other moved to grab the girl under her knees.

"One... two... three."

In unison, the two Finders lifted the Exorcist and laid her gently down on the stretcher. The nurse glanced around, checking to make sure she hadn't overlooked any other people in need of treatment.

"Is there anyone else here?" she asked one of the Finders. He shook his head.

"We checked. There's no one else within thirty feet."

The nurse nodded, grabbing her medical bag.

"On my count of three, lift the stretcher... one, two..."

Both Finders lifted as she said 'three'.

LINE BREAK

Allen stared in wide-eyed shock as Tyki's fist descended, too stunned to even attempt to block. He cried out as the blow connected with his cheek, sending him stumbling backwards several feet. He found his balance and raised his gaze, only to see Tyki bearing down on him again.

"Tyki!" he called desperately, Crown Clown already moving to block the next strike. Tyki just roared in response, seemingly unable to hear him.

The next blow went through his shield and struck him full in the stomach. Allen doubled over, painfully meeting the follow-up kick with his chest. Allen was propelled into the air by the kick, tumbling and totally disoriented. Another blow caught him in the chest. The Exorcist's body was driven further up into the air, scrambling desperately for a purchase that was impossible to find.

Allen coughed wetly as another blow, ringing with the force and sound of a gong, caught him in the stomach. He curled in on himself instinctively, crying out again when what felt like a kick hit his already-bruised ribs. Allen's body uncurled as it was flung through the air, the Exorcist's silver eyes searching desperately for his opponent so he'd had some warning where the next blow was coming from.

His gaze landed on the Earl. The Maker was standing on the cliff several feet in front of the edge, but there was no sign of the possessed Noah.

Allen didn't even have time to wonder where his opponent had gone before he heard a displacement of air behind him. There was the sound of a gong and then pain exploded between his shoulder blades. Allen gritted his teeth, turning as his body plummeted back towards the ground. He reached out with his hand, still gripping his sword tightly, and latched onto the Noah with the Crown Belt.

The Noah was jerked out of the sky, the unexpected move pulling him off of his invisible perch. The Pleasure growled furiously, trying to yank itself free of the ribbons.

Allen smiled, but the smile was shoved from his lips as he felt his body strike something solid, something warmer than rock. Allen barely heard the Earl's surprised 'oof' as the sudden, unexpected hit drove the Maker back a few feet. The Exorcist's eyes went wide as Tyki's form rapidly filled his vision.

The Noah slammed into the Exorcist and the Earl, sending the three over the cliff's edge.

LINE BREAK

Tyki could feel his body strike Allen's and his former master's. He could feel it as they began to fall. The Pleasure halted its descent with a growl, catching itself on thin air before it could fall too far. As soon as it stopped, there was a harsh tug on its arm and Tyki could feel his body nearly lose its balance before Joyd steadied itself once more.

The Noah's eyes went to the white cloth wrapped around its arm. It growled dangerously, following the line of white to the Exorcist dangling over empty air. Allen was clinging to his sword and his cloak with all of his strength, silver eyes wide with fear. His life literally hung by a thread.

Tyki could feel his lips twist into a cruel smile. The vines on his back twitched eagerly and knew in an split second what the Pleasure was going to do. He suddenly felt chilled, but knew he could do no more than fractionally slow his darker side.

He was proven correct when two vines suddenly extended and moved as quick as lightning to wrap around the Exorcist's chest. Allen yelped as he was lifted to eye-level with Tyki, suspended in midair with only the vines and the thin cord of the Crown Clown to keep him from a deadly fall.

Allen swallowed heavily and looked up, meeting Tyki's eyes.

"Tyki..." Allen said, attempting to look through the Noah to the man beneath. "You can beat your Noah-"

[What do you think I'm trying to do, boy?] Tyki snapped in reply, though he knew Allen couldn't hear him. He felt his arms lift, hands reaching out for the white haired boy's slender neck. Tyki gritted his teeth, putting all his will into stopping his arms. His hands twitched and the ascent slowed, but did not stop.

Allen leaned away from him, legs kicking in air to try and back away as the hands neared his neck.

"Tyki-" Whatever Allen had been about to say was cut off by the Exorcist's gasp as the Noah's hands - Joyd's hands - settled on his neck and began to squeeze. Two thick ribbons of the Crown Belt shot towards the Noah's hands, but the Pleasure's grip was too tight for the living white cloth to work its way between palm and throat.

Joyd grinned, exerting only enough pressure to close Allen's windpipe and not enough to snap the boy's neck and let him die swiftly and relatively painlessly. Allen's face was turning red, his eyes almost comically wide and mouth open as he struggled to breathe. The two strips of the cloak fell away, utterly useless.

[Stop!] Tyki commanded, doing his best to force his fingers away from the Exorcist's neck. He could feel the pulse under his grip, feel it as the boy's heart pumped blood through the arteries and veins-

Joyd growled in reply, effortlessly reasserting it's control. Tyki redoubled his efforts, but his will was no match and he knew it.

Allen's wildly shaking hand rose to his throat, fingers that were probably already going numb trying without success to pry Tyki's hands off. The boy's sword dangled from one strand of his cloak, swaying slightly in the wind.

Joyd took no notice of the weapon except to note that it was Innocence. It growled at the blade, tightening its grip on Allen's throat and then grinned widely. Allen's silver eyes had already begun to dull, his already weak struggles getting even weaker.

"Ty... ki..."

LINE BREAK

Kanda scowled as he approached the Order building. Lavi's unconscious body was a heavy weight and Kanda wanted nothing more than to drop the redhead into the care of the nearest nurse and head back to the fight. Lavi was too moronic to die here. Kanda wasn't worried. Not even a little. Not the tiniest little bit.

Kanda looked around for Komui. His scowl deepened when he didn't see the man anywhere. What he did see was the Head Nurse descending the steps and walking briskly towards him, snapping an order to two Finders to grab a stretcher and follow her. Without checking to make sure her order was obeyed - which it was, Kanda could see two male Finders scrambling to grab a stretcher and practically tripping over themselves in haste to fulfill their task - she approached Kanda and his burden.

"My nurse tells me you and Allen Walker left his care," she said severely as soon as Kanda was in earshot. He turned his scowl to her. "Very well, you'll be following me to the infirmary and you _will _be on bed rest for the next week."

"Che," Kanda replied, knowing better than to outright refuse unless he wanted his ear grabbed and his chances of escape to drop to zero. The Finders appeared next to the Head Nurse just then, so he was spared from elaborating. As soon as the Finders set the stretcher down and one moved to take Lavi from him, Kanda let the redhead go and turned to leave.

"Kanda Yuu!" the Nurse said sternly. "You will-"

Kanda didn't hear the rest, Mugen gripped tightly in one hand and his feet already carrying him rapidly back to where he had left Allen.

She could confine him to bedrest in the infirmary for the next two weeks. He couldn't care less. With the way he had been healing lately and with who his opponent would be, he might need it.

LINE BREAK

The solution hit like a bolt of lightning. Considering how painful this was going to be, Tyki thought dryly, the simile was actually fairly apt. His chest ached at the memory, but if that was the price...

He abruptly released all control of his hands and arms to the Noah. He could feel his grip tighten around Allen's throat but made no move to lessen the pressure. The boy made a worrisome gurgling noise, but Tyki ignored it and hoped the Exorcist had enough strength left to last a few more minutes. They were both dead, otherwise; Allen by his hands and he by the hands of Allen's fellow Exorcists once they realized what he had done.

Time was not on his side and he cursed mentally. If he had just realized it or if the boy had just done it the moment he realized that Tyki was not in control, this wouldn't have happened.

Joyd laughed, taking Tyki's sudden lack of resistance a sign that Tyki had given up. Tyki smiled grimly. Without allowing himself any more time to consider, his will surged forth with one target.

His mouth.

The Pleasure barely reacted as Tyki asserted control. All Joyd cared about was strangling the Exorcist; it didn't need to speak. Tyki quirked his lips into a dry smirk. Finally, something was going right.

"Stab me," he croaked out. He could tell the moment that the words reached Joyd's ears. It instantly took notice of him and the little control he had was immediately attacked. He could feel the Pleasure tearing at him, angry growls sounding in his head as the Pleasure tried to gain back the control it had so easily given over. Tyki gritted his teeth and clung to the only thing he had power over.

He could vaguely sense his hands tightening still further, Allen's choked noises growing louder. The boy's silver eyes were huge, though from shock or a lack of air, Tyki didn't know. He could sense his metaphorical grip on his lips slipping, control shifting back to the Noah. He growled in frustration.

"Do i-"

His words were cut off with a loud snarl as his control was ripped forcefully from him. Tyki was slammed back into his mind and was suddenly a completely helpless observer in his own body. He could feel Allen's rapid pulse against his palms, see Allen's lips as they gained a blue tinge, hear his gasps for breath-

[Damnit! _DO_ it!] Tyki snapped, spirit going cold. Was the Exorcist already too far gone to lift Crown Clown?

Allen's eyes were glazed over, slipping shut.

Somewhat frantic, Tyki tried to extend his will to his hands. If he could just pry his palms away, buy the Exorcist a few more-

There was a sudden motion out of the corner of his eye. Tyki could feel Joyd instinctively turn to look and then felt its eyes widen as it recognized the blur of white and black slashing towards it. Tyki didn't even have time to wonder where the strength and speed of the strike came from before he felt the blade pass into his shoulder and slice cleanly through him to his hip. Without looking, he knew a trail of glowing white crosses had appeared where the blade had gone through his body.

In the second before the crosses started to burn, Tyki smirked.

The sound and scent of burning flesh met his ears and nose before the pain hit. Tyki roared, agony like a thousand white-hot knives prodding every inch of his skin hitting him hard. He barely realized it when he dropped Allen, only noticing when he felt a harsh tug on his arm from the thin thread of the Crown Belt that still clung to him.

Even that small observation was quickly drowned out.

He could hear his Noah shrieking, the sound reverberating in his head. It was so loud, all he could hear was the enraged, pained screams. His head throbbed from the sounds. His chest burned like hellfire, as though the cut had truly split him in two and the gap was being lit with unholy flames. The burning grew more and more intense, like Joyd's black blood was pouring out of him and fueling the fire. His hands ran mindlessly over the injury and found only unbroken skin.

/INNOCENCE!/

Tyki tried to jerk away from the sound, but it was inside his own head. He shook his head violently, lifting both hands to press against his skull.

/KILL THE EXORCISTS!/

[No.] Tyki growled in reply, doubling over as the Noah dug its mental claws in to try and gain back control. Tyki held fast, gritting his teeth as he embraced the fire burning him alive. Joyd shrieked again, retreating from the Innocence. Tyki forced it back to its corner in his mind, reasserting his dominance over both the dark and his own body. He could feel his strength draining, the extra power embracing the Pleasure had given him dwindling to nothing.

He straightened up, lowering his hands. They were still a much darker gray than usual and shook slightly from exhaustion and from relief. The vines on his back had disappeared, having faded as the extra power inside of him had gone. He was himself again. Tension he hadn't even been aware of evaporated, muscles relaxing of their own accord.

A heavy weight hanging from one arm made him look down. Allen was dangling over thin air again, the Crown Belt wrapped thickly around his arm and helping keep his grip on Crown Clown secure. No doubt it was the cloak that had allowed Allen to strike so swiftly and powerfully. Allen's eyes, still slightly glazed, were watching him carefully, searching for any indication of who was in control of Tyki's body.

Tyki lifted up his arm and extended his hand down towards the Exorcist. Allen looked at it uncertainly for a moment, then looked back up to Tyki's face. Tyki smirked. The white haired boy smiled in reply and lifted his arm. The strips of the Crown Belt unwound from his hand, one piece still tightly gripping the Crown Clown. Allen grabbed Tyki's hand and allowed the older man to pull him up.

Tyki felt pain race across his newly-formed scar and his grip spasmed briefly, but he gritted his teeth and pulled the Exorcist up to stand beside him. As soon as he was able, he shifted his grip from the white haired boy's hand to his upper arm. Sparks of pain still moved across his scar, but he could endure those.

He and Allen may have been able to stop Joyd, but the Earl was still here. Tyki had almost forgotten about the Maker, but with the Exorcist no longer in immediate danger of dying the older man realized how strange it was that the Earl hadn't reappeared. The fall would not have killed him, so why hadn't the Maker shown himself?

"Lets get back to the top of the cliff," Tyki said, tightening his grip on Allen's arm. The boy was a burden here, since Tyki would need to be touching him at all times to keep him from falling. He couldn't fight like this. Allen nodded in reply, a determined look on his face.

Tyki turned to walk back, but the sudden sound of very familiar chuckles stopped him dead. He turned around swiftly, pinpointing the source of the laughter in an instant.

The Earl was floating through the air more than twenty feet away. His pink umbrella was wide open and carrying him, though oddly enough the Maker wasn't moving closer to Tyki and Allen. Instead, he was moving straight up.

"Earl," Allen said, voice the closest thing to a growl Tyki had ever heard out of the boy. Allen hefted Crown Clown and Tyki winced as more pain shot through his chest.

"So you regained control over your Noah," the Earl remarked, sounding almost petulant. "Pity. I was looking forward to you killing the Exorcists for me, but it seems like it cost you."

Tyki put his free hand over his chest, covering the fresh scar. He glared at the Earl. The fat man hovered, level with them, then lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers. A crowned set of doors with a heart-shaped top materialized out of nowhere. Tyki's eyes narrowed further. He recognized that doorway.

The padded doors slowly swung outwards, revealing the small girl that stood just inside. Blackness surrounded her, the faint outline of three bodies lying on the ground behind her just barely visible. Two stirred slightly, but the third was completely still. Tyki almost smiled as he recognized the unmoving figure as Lulubell, but turned his attention to his still-living enemies. Road's eyes were cold, expression hard as she stared back at Tyki. A large bruise covered one side of her face, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

The Earl floated gently up to the doorway and stepped inside, closing his umbrella with a quick, sharp motion. The Earl turned to face Tyki and Allen.

"You've slaughtered my lovely Akuma," the Earl said, his voice a menacing singsong. "You've murdered my darling Lulubell. Forgive the cliche, but you haven't seen the last of me."

The Earl's gaze focused on Allen.

"And next time, that sword will not save you."

The Earl lifted his hand and gave a jaunty wave, smile wide and false. One of the corner's of Road's mouth curved upwards, though her eyes remained cold. The doors swung shut, hiding the Earl and Road from view and then the doors disappeared entirely. All that was left was clear blue sky.

Tyki and Allen stared at the spot the doors had hung moments before, both too stunned to move.

Slowly, Allen lowered his sword. He folded his arm across his body, allowing the Crown Clown to transform back into his arm. Tyki kept a steady grip on his arm, making sure he didn't fall. When the light from the transformation had died down, Allen looked back at Tyki and smiled weakly.

"Let's go back." The boy's voice was hoarse - his throat had gotten badly bruised when Tyki had been strangling him. Tyki nodded, gaze shifting briefly to Allen's Innocence-formed arm and then towards the top of the cliff. Funny, how the weapon that had once released Joyd in all its fury had also been the thing to help him seal it. His expression darkened as he recalled the Earl's last words.

Next time, he would make sure that he wouldn't need the Crown Clown to save him.

LINE BREAK

Kanda glared over the cliff's edge with as much venom as he could muster. Considering the situation, he could muster quite a lot.

Kanda had arrived just in time to see the Earl and the little girl disappear through a doorway that had vanished into thin air. He had scowled upon seeing it and sheathed Mugen, but it was only when he had heard voices over the cliff's edge and looked over it that his scowl had developed into a full glare. The goddamn Noah was holding on to the sprout's arm, walking with him through the air to the top of the cliff.

Kanda didn't know why, but something in him was snapping and growling angrily at the sight. It was sickening, how close that asshole was to the white-haired moron, practically hip to hip. It didn't help when Tyki and Allen actually reached the top of the cliff and the swordsman saw handprint shaped bruises developing on Allen's neck.

The Japanese Exorcist's glare shot to the Noah, narrowing even further.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, apparently surprised. His voice was hoarse and Kanda could hear him try to clear his throat. "What are you-"

Kanda looked away from the Noah. The sprout had stepped away from the Noah the moment his feet had touched the ground. Kanda's glare morphed back into a scowl and he seized Allen's wrist without preamble. Allen yelped in surprise as Kanda abruptly turned and began walking back to the Order building, half-dragging the beansprout with him.

"What are you doing?" Allen demanded, trying to yank his wrist free. Kanda shot a glare over his shoulder, tightening his grip.

"The stupid Nurse sent me after your sorry ass," Kanda lied, still half-dragging Allen away from the Noah. For good measure, he shot a deadly glare towards Tyki. The Noah apparently didn't see him, but was rather removing his ridiculous looking helmet.

Kanda turned his gaze forwards once more.

"I can walk by myself!" Allen protested, still trying to free his hand.

"Che."

They passed by Komui and some of the Finders and medical team that had been helping with the clean-up after the battle, but neither paid them any mind.

LINE BREAK

Tyki tugged his helmet off his head, wincing as some of his hair got caught in the intricate pattern of the metal. He would need to get his hair cut soon - having this much was just a bother.

He tucked the helmet under an arm and looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The Supervisor was walking towards him, the man's usual white suit somewhat soiled by patches of dust. Komui looked exhausted, like he had aged ten years since Tyki had seen him last. Komui was followed by several men and women in white robes, some with a red band of cloth around their upper arms.

Tyki turned to fully face the Supervisor, shifting slightly and suddenly uneasy. He had been freed from the shackles, but that had been a desperate situation. The threat was gone for now; would he have to allow himself to be bound again?

He took a small, half-step backwards. Komui smiled tiredly and stopped. He extended his hand towards the Noah.

"Tyki Mikk," Komui said, voice exhausted but still strong. "Welcome to the Black Order."

Tyki stared at the hand for a long moment, then looked back up at Komui's face. With a small smirk, Tyki stepped forward and took the offered hand. He shook Komui's hand once and then let it go.

"Thank you, Supervisor," he said, only the faintest hint of habitual mockery in the title.

TBC…

A/N: Again, thank you to all who reviewed. ^_^

Sorry to all of those who I sent messages to at the end of last chapter. I realized after I sent the messages that the wording was not right of me and sending the message was wrong. I will not do so again, though I'm sure many of you will probably not see this message.

After being called a 'review-whore' and labeled 'attention-seeking' by some people who apparently think that my fics are 'drop-in-the-bucket stories', I didn't feel much like writing. I apologize to the readers (yes, that includes even those of you who read this and don't review and it even includes those of you who have called me names because I asked you for feedback) for taking so long to write this. I do not think chapter 35 will take as long to write, especially since summer break is coming up and I should have more time to write then.

If you feel like it, let me know what you thought (and please, drop me a line if you notice something either my betas or I might have missed). Thank you. ^_^


	35. Burning Bridges

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked of AssHat Productions (a group I am now a proud member of), who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Beta'd by N.H. Arawn and Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry to those who weren't logged in - I couldn't send review replies to you. Thank you so much! Also really, really sorry about the delay in getting this posted.**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

"Tyki Mikk," Komui said, voice exhausted but still strong. "Welcome to the Black Order."

Tyki stared at the hand for a long moment, then looked back up at Komui's face. With a small smirk, Tyki stepped forward and took the offered hand. He shook Komui's hand once and then let it go.

"Thank you, Supervisor," he said, only the faintest hint of habitual mockery in the title.

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 35

Burning Bridges

Lenalee lethargically opened her eyes. Her head ached and her brain felt somewhat fuzzy from her bout of unconsciousness. She blinked slowly, staring up at what seemed to be a white ceiling. The room was dim, so she couldn't quite tell. Her eyes widened a moment later as she realized where she was.

The Black Order's infirmary. Was the fighting over? Were the others all right? What had happened to Road?

Not thinking about her injuries, Lenalee shifted to push herself to a sitting position. She winced and paused as the motion made her head swim, but it was the tightening of something around her hand that made her truly stop. She jerked her gaze towards it, breath catching in fear.

_-rotting hands grabbing at her, air thick with blood and decay, floor shaking and shattering beneath her feet-_

The hand was normal, pale pink flesh. She lifted her gaze to the hand's owner, already knowing who it was.

Komui was slumped in a chair; his neck was bent forward, his chin resting against his chest. His beret was resting in his lap and Lenalee could see him slowly stirring. His hand was wrapped tightly around hers. Her moving had probably woken him up.

Komui lifted his head and blinked sleepily. Lenalee didn't move, cold suspicion blooming in her chest.

What had happened to Road? Had Lenalee really won? The last thing she could remember was falling, the ground rushing up to meet her and then... nothing.

"Lenalee...?" Komui's voice was filled with relief and hope.

Lenalee tugged her hand free and held it tightly to her chest as she scooted away from Komui. Her brother's eyes widened in surprise and then his expression turned pinched. Lenalee bit her lip, but didn't move back towards the white-clad man. He looked like her brother and he sounded like her brother, but so had the illusion. She couldn't afford to trust him, not when this could be another one of Road's tricks.

Komui reached for her again, trying to grab her shoulder. Lenalee jerked herself away from the hand with a muffled cry of alarm, not realizing that she was already at the mattress's edge. She fell, head striking first and scraping along the stone floor as the rest of her followed. Lenalee winced, hissing through gritted teeth at the pain.

"Lenalee!"

She heard the back of Komui's chair hit the floor and then the sound of footsteps moving quickly around the bed towards her. Lenalee sat up, panicked, and scrambled backwards as quickly as she could while still tangled in the sheets. Her back hit the wall as Komui rounded the corner of the mattress and turned towards her. He stopped a little more than three steps away from her, as though worried about frightening her.

"Are you all right?" Lenalee could still hear a mixture of concern and pain in his voice.

For a moment, she saw the image of her brother's rotting corpse superimposed over the man before her. Her heart sped up, breathing become shallow in fear, and she pressed her back against the wall.

Komui took a step closer. Lenalee flinched and looked away. She heard Komui stop, but didn't look up at his face. She watched his feet, trembling when her mind conjured up images of blood and maggots eating and the rotting smell of human corpses-

"Lenalee?"

She didn't look up. She could hear him moving to kneel on the floor in front of her, but her eyes had stopped focusing.

"Lenalee? Look at me, please?"

She pressed herself more firmly to the wall, flinching when she noticed movement through her blurred vision. The motion stopped.

"Lenalee?" His voice was so gentle, so warm. The first illusion's voice had been the same. "Do you remember me?"

_"Do you remember me?"_

Lenalee began to shake.

"I'm your brother, Komui Lee."

_"I'm your brother, Komui-"_

_"You're an illusion."_

This was another illusion. She hadn't won. She would have to watch her brother die all over again. She would have to watch all of her friends die until she found Road's real body.

The Ark had only been the beginning.

"You were fighting Road and you hit your head. The Nurse told me you might have lost some of your memories."

_"I'm not an illusion. You won the fight with Road but you took a nasty hit to the head. I was told you might have lost some of your memory."_

She couldn't do it again.

"Lenalee?"

Komui sounded so worried, exactly like her brother would sound if he saw her now. She could feel herself shaking and she swallowed hard, trying to still her limbs. She had to keep it together, she had to face this, had to, had to...

"Lenalee!" He was frantic now.

Lenalee swallowed heavily again and raised her head. For a moment, when she looked at Komui's face, all she could see were maggots crawling through his eyes, blood pouring from the corners of his mouth and one cheek eaten away to reveal the bones beneath. Her stomach lurched and she jerked her gaze away, taking in a deep, shuddering breath to try and control the sudden nausea.

"Lena-" He reached for her, shifting forward on the floor as he extended his hand towards her shoulder.

"No!" Lenalee cried out, body moving on instinct. She tried to kick, but her legs were still tangled in the sheets and the blow only barely reached Komui's chest. Her foot tapped against him without any force. Lenalee felt her insides freeze when she caught sight of her bare foot.

Her Innocence was gone.

Her breathing began to speed up. She tried to calm herself down, tried to take slower, deeper breaths, but every breath was shallower than the last no matter how she tried to even out her breathing.

Komui, momentarily stunned by the fact that she had tried to kick him, sprang back into action. He moved backwards, extending the distance between himself and Lenalee by a few feet. He stopped when he was just beyond reach, apparently unwilling to move any further. Lenalee's breathing slowed somewhat and she lowered her foot, still staring at her toes.

"Lenalee?" Komui asked her softly. His voice was carefully gentle and was as soothing as he could make it. "Can you hear me? Please, just nod or shake your head."

Slowly, Lenalee nodded. She kept staring at her feet. She couldn't look at Komui. This was an illusion, just another illusion, and she needed to pull herself together and fight. Like this, she'd fall to pieces if she had to watch her brother die again. She had to be strong.

"What's scaring you?" he asked her, voice still kind. She could hear him swallow thickly and his voice was strained when he spoke next. "Am I scaring you? Do you remember me?"

"You're not my brother," Lenalee whispered, not looking up at Komui. Her shakes had subsided and now her body was merely trembling. Her heart still raced, but it was calming down too.

She would win this time. She had to.

"What?" Komui's voice was still soothing. He hadn't heard her.

"You're not my brother," Lenalee repeated firmly, lifting her head to meet his gaze. Komui was stunned, hurt visible in his eyes. Lenalee felt her chest tighten and she shut her eyes and shook her head. "You're a fake."

"Lena-" She looked up and saw him reaching for her again.

"No!" Lenalee quickly struggled to her feet, off-balanced and wobbling. She shoved off the sheet and flattening her back against the wall. She stared down at Komui, who was still kneeling on the ground with his arm half-reaching for where she had been. Komui looked up at her and slowly rose to his feet. He kept his knees slightly bent, trying to stay at eye-level with her. His expression was tight and pained. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Komui took a deep breath and shut his mouth.

"This is another illusion," Lenalee said, more to herself than to Komui. She could hear the waver in her voice, one created by equal parts fear and uncertainty. "It's just an illusion."

Komui's expression grew more shocked, hope seeping into his eyes.

"Lenalee, no. This is real. You're safe," he said quickly. "The battle is over. One of the medical teams found you and brought you in-"

_"Do you remember waking up in the medical wing?"_

"That's what you said last time!" Lenalee said. She took a deep breath, starting to shake again. "I can't- I don't want to do this. Not again... but I have to. I can't give up, I can't-"

She cut herself off with a choked gasp, staring wide-eyed at Komui. The image of his rotting corpse was superimposed over his body and all she could see were the maggots crawling behind his glasses, blood covering him from chin to navel-

The corpse reached for her.

"No!" she screamed, lifting her arms to shove the offending limb away. Komui stopped, though he didn't drop his arm.

"Lenalee, you're all right now," he said gently, coaxingly. "You're in the medical wing at the Order. You hit your head pretty badly. That's probably why you don't remember, but you're safe. The battle is over and you're safe."

Lenalee shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the corpse's outstretched arm. She could see the bone where the flesh of his fingers had been eaten away and what flesh remained had a sickening grayish tinge.

"You're dead," she whispered, inching away from Komui while keeping her back pressed to the wall.

"Dead?" Komui asked, sounding shocked. He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. We're safe, Lenalee. You're safe and I'm not dead."

He reached out for her. Lenalee jerked away from him with a muffled cry and he retracted his hand as though he had been burned. Lenalee felt a pang of regret for hurting him, but this was an illusion. This wasn't her brother.

"It's only an illusion. An illusion," she whispered.

"What can I do to get you to believe that this isn't an illusion?" Komui asked her, tone more than just a little pleading. Lenalee wavered.

"Lenalee, please?"

Lenalee shut her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Can you tell me anything that would prove this isn't an illusion?" she asked softly. Komui was quiet.

"I don't know," he answered finally. "What would prove to you that this is real?"

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly. Swallowing heavily, she lifted her gaze to Komui.

Komui smiled weakly at her, showing her that maggots had invaded his mouth too and that his gums had already rotted away to nothing. Lenalee shuddered and looked at the large, gaping wound in his chest. Maggots crawled around in the exposed innards, the white coat around it stained with blood. Lenalee's stomach rebelled but she lifted a trembling hand, ignoring her nausea.

All the dead people in the illusion had felt like decaying corpses. Their bodies had been soft from rot, nothing like the firm feeling of another living being's flesh. If she concentrated, she could see Komui behind the image of his corpse. Which one was real? The image of the corpse or the image of Komui?

She reached out, stepping closer and pressing her palm to her brother's chest over where his heart would be. Komui didn't move.

The material of his coat was soft, not rough or sticky with blood. His flesh was firm. His heart beat soothingly under her hand, steady and calm.

He was alive.

The memory shattered under her hand. There was no blood, no maggots, no exposed bones. Komui was alive.

Lenalee felt tears well up in her eyes and her knees suddenly went weak from relief. Her hand tightened in the material of his jacket. She slumped forward, trusting her older brother to hold her weight.

He let out a startled noise and his arms came up around her, catching her. Komui held her carefully, arms tensed as though he half-expected her to shove him away again.

Lenalee began crying. Her shoulders shook and she buried her face in Komui's shoulder.

"Lenalee?" Komui asked carefully. There was a clear undercurrent of worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, brother," she said quietly, breathing unevenly. This was real. She was safe.

Komui's arms relaxed and he held her protectively, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her upper back. For a moment, Lenalee felt like she was a little girl again, being carried by her brother and being comforted by him after a nightmare. In a way, she supposed that was exactly what she was.

"It's all right, Lenalee," Komui said. "I'm right here. You're safe."

Lenalee didn't reply, just held on tighter. Tears kept pouring down her face and soaking Komui's shoulder, but neither sibling really noticed or cared. Komui unconsciously began to sway, as though Lenalee really were a child that could be rocked back to sleep. His hand never stopped making soft circles on her back, his voice softly reassuring her that she was safe, he was alive, and the Order had won.

Lenalee's eyes slid shut, her grip on his coat becoming looser. Her tears had stopped and she felt exhaustion welling up.

She fell asleep to the sound of Komui's voice and the feel of his heart beating beneath her hand.

LINE BREAK

Komui kept rocking his sister gently, still rubbing circles on her back after she had fallen asleep. He could hear her breathing, deep and even, and she was dead weight against him. The motions were as much a comfort for him as they had been for her.

He had come to the medical wing as soon as he had been able to get away, terrified of what he might find. The only two Exorcists known to have fought Road were Lavi and the late General Kevin Yeeger, and the deceased General's mind had been completely destroyed by Road. Komui had spent the hours by Lenalee's bedside carefully not thinking about how Lenalee's mind might have been wiped blank by Road's attack. He had simply sat by his sister's bed, holding her hand and willing her to wake.

She had been hurt, certainly, and worse off than Lavi had been after fighting Road, but she hadn't been broken. She would be fine.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Startled, he turned his head towards the door, careful to keep his body still so that Lenalee wouldn't fall. Access to this room was restricted to the Head Nurse, her assistants, Exorcists, and the Supervisor, so who-?

The Head Nurse stood in the doorway, looking extremely displeased. Komui winced, turning away from her and cringing. Lenalee wasn't supposed to be out of bed; he had no clue how the Nurse had known, but-

"A Howard Link is here to see you, Supervisor," the Head Nurse said icily. "I was told to /fetch/ you and tell you to go back to your office immediately."

Komui felt suddenly cold.

"Link...?" he repeated. He felt Lenalee begin to slip from his hold and tightened his arms around her before she fell.

"And just what is my patient doing out of bed?" the Nurse asked pointedly, though her voice had warmed a little. Komui smiled thinly.

"She woke up," he replied. He bent carefully and lifted Lenalee. He turned around slowly and cautiously laid her in her bed, setting her head gently on the pillow and arranging her limbs comfortably. He picked the sheet up off the floor where she had dropped it and pulled it over her, tucking it under her chin. Lenalee didn't stir. Komui watched her for a moment, looking for any sign of distress. He sighed, relieved and yet resigned.

"I'll be back soon," he promised quietly. He turned and followed the Head Nurse out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

LINE BREAK

Komui stepped into his office, controlling his frown when he noticed that said office was already occupied. Leverrier was sitting in the chair across from Komui's desk with his back to the door. Link was standing just off to the side and behind Leverrier's chair, half turned towards the door. Komui gave him a tight, insincere smile and nodded briefly before shutting the door behind himself and making his way to his desk. He avoided the few stacks of paperwork out of habit and then pulled out his chair, keenly aware of two pairs of eyes watching him. He sat down and tried to make himself comfortable, avoiding eye contact with either of the men staring at him.

There could be no good reason for Leverrier to show up, but he doubted that the Inspector was here because of the attack earlier today. Komui hadn't even had time to begin the necessary paperwork to inform his superiors that the Main Branch Headquarters had been compromised and that they'd need to move into a new building. He wasn't even certain whether or not Central HQ knew about the attack yet.

Taking a deep but silent breath, Komui lifted his head and met Leverrier's gaze squarely. Komui didn't bother smiling.

"What brings you here so late, Inspector?" he asked politely. Even if this didn't have anything to do with the battle, there were a few other things Komui could think of that the higher-ups at Central HQ might want to poke their noses into.

Leverrier smiled almost pleasantly. As usual for the man, the expression didn't reach his eyes. Leverrier leaned back in his chair, outwardly relaxed. Komui tensed.

"I was on my way here to discuss a certain Exorcist's use of the Ark against the Central Headquarters' official policy when I heard a rather interesting rumor, Supervisor," Leverrier replied, tone going dangerously soft and eyes going flinty. Komui held the Inspector's gaze.

"And what rumor was that?" he asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew. Leverrier dropped the smile and leaned forward slightly.

"The rumor that the Main Branch has been harboring a member of the Noah Family," he said. "The rumor that, for months, a Noah has lived inside the walls of this building without Central Headquarters being informed."

Komui forced himself to not react to the accusation in Leverrier's voice. There was no way to deny it, not when it was basically true.

"If by 'harbored' you mean kept locked up under twenty-four hour guard, even after he had been vouched for by an Exorcist," Komui replied evenly. "The Noah has provided information that has proven very valuable to the scientists here. Besides the information, he helped repel an attack made on this building by the Earl and the other Noah. Without his assistance, you probably would have arrived to find charred rubble and piles of dust."

Leverrier's expression didn't change.

"And your reasons for not informing Central? I'm sure you have excellent reasons for keeping this secret."

"The paperwork must have gotten lost somewhere," Komui lied, knowing perfectly well that he hadn't done it. When Tyki Mikk had first arrived, it had been because both Allen and Lavi had made illegal use of the Ark. Allen hadn't needed the second strike against him and Lavi certainly didn't need the first, not when Central was already decidedly uneasy about the presence of Bookman and his apprentice in the Order. Afterwards, Komui had been so busy with asking Tyki questions and verifying his answers that explaining why a Noah was living in Headquarters to Central had fallen by the wayside. "I'd be more than happy to resubmit my report."

Leverrier was quiet for a moment.

"'Lost'," he echoed quietly. "Of course. The report was just lost in the mail, I'm sure."

Komui felt a shiver go down his spine. As long as Leverrier couldn't prove that Komui had willfully neglected to inform his superiors, Komui was safe. Still, from the way Leverrier spoke, Komui knew that the man would go digging for any shred of evidence he could find.

"Were my requests for Allen Walker to be disciplined for his unauthorized usage of the Ark similarly 'lost'?" Leverrier asked coolly. Komui forced a strained smile onto his face.

"I don't know. There have been a few unfortunate accidents with paperwork lately; coffee gets spilled or a pen explodes, or sometimes papers have been dropped into the incinerator. Accidentally. Perhaps your requests were among them?"

Leverrier's eyes narrowed.

"If you'd like, you could fill out another form and submit it," Komui said brightly. "But then again, it has already been more than thirty days since Allen Walker used the Ark to save Kanda Yuu. The paperwork would need to have been filed before now, so I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done to punish him for that incident."

"Terribly unfortunate, that both of my requests were destroyed," Leverrier said, watching Komui intently. Komui nodded somewhat stiffly, trying to keep the smile on his face.

"Terribly unfortunate," he agreed. Leverrier nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Now, about the Noah..." Leverrier said. "I am certain that Central will be receiving a full report from you on the Noah very soon-"

Komui nodded again.

"-but I have a few questions of my own I want answered now."

Komui tensed.

"If you submit your questions to me in writing-" he began, but Leverrier cut him off.

"Of course," he said, a hint of smugness and steel in his tone. "If you want them in writing, I'll have them for you tomorrow. While I'm here, I may just decide to do a little investigating on the 'accidents' that keep happening to important paperwork in this office. All humans make mistakes, but it doesn't do for a Supervisor to be... careless."

Komui's hands tightened on the armrests of his chair. He tried to relax, keeping his face placid as his heart froze inside his chest.

"Or," Leverrier continued, voice silky. "Perhaps I'll choose to investigate the Exorcists stationed here. If an Exorcist might be more useful somewhere else, it would be my duty to write a recommendation for that Exorcist to be reassigned..."

All the breath seemed to have left Komui's lungs. The threats were clear; 'answer my questions now, or I'll do my best to remove you from your post or get Lenalee taken away from you'. There was no real choice.

"What do you want to know?" Komui asked carefully. His gaze darted to Link. The light-haired man hadn't spoken a word, but Komui knew that he had to be listening and remembering everything he said. Komui couldn't avoid answering Leverrier's questions, but he didn't have to be entirely truthful either.

"Does Tyki Mikk have control over his Noah?" Leverrier asked promptly. Komui blinked, startled.

What was Leverrier asking that for?

"I would guess so," Komui said. "Enough to ensure that he won't attack an Order member or an Exorcist, I'm sure."

Leverrier leaned forward again.

"But does he have complete control? Enough to control himself when his Noah is brought to the surface completely?"

Komui's mind flashed back to the battle, to watching a transformed Tyki Mikk attack the Earl. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes," he said. "At least, he has enough control over himself to attack the Earl while transformed."

Leverrier leaned back again, a smile on his face. It was a thoroughly satisfied expression, one that actually reached his eyes and was far more chilling for it. Komui shivered.

"Anything else?" he asked shortly. Leverrier seemed to consider and then shook his head.

"That's enough for now. If I have more questions, I'm sure you will answer them." Leverrier stood and tugged at the bottom of his uniform jacket until it lay perfectly flat on his chest.

"Of course, Inspector," Komui said through gritted teeth, keeping his gaze on the man.

Leverrier nodded in an almost mocking show of respect and turned to go. Link nodded a bit more respectfully and followed Leverrier out of Komui's office. Komui sat at his desk and watched them leave. He studied the closed door for several seconds before releasing his white-knuckled grip on the armrests of his chair and buried his face in one of his hands.

He didn't know why Leverrier was so interested in Tyki, but it couldn't be for anything good. Answering Leverrier's questions was a bad idea, but what other choice did Komui have? If Leverrier found evidence that Komui had deliberately destroyed requests for discipline, Komui's ability as a leader would be called into question. At the very least, Komui would be dragged into hearings to prove his worthiness and at worst he'd be removed from his post without question. A Supervisor who couldn't do their job was a liability.

Komui refused to be separated from his sister. Lenalee needed him, now more than ever. Road's attack had made her vulnerable and Komui would be damned before he let her regress back to the state he had found her in when he had finally managed to become the Supervisor in charge of her.

He'd have to tread carefully. He couldn't lose Lenalee, but he refused to simply withdraw his protection from the other Exorcists. Leverrier had come here originally because of Allen Walker and Komui didn't believe it was simply because Allen had broken the rules about using the Ark. There had to be another reason Leverrier was so interested in Allen and that didn't bode well for the white-haired boy.

Komui couldn't protect everyone, but he would do the best that he could to protect as many as possible. Especially from men like Leverrier.

Swallowing heavily, he sent a silent apology to the Noah. Komui would do his best, but if it came down to losing Lenalee or handing Tyki Mikk over to Leverrier...

He didn't want to have to make that choice, but he had a sick feeling that, in the future, he might need to.

He swallowed again. He couldn't lose Lenalee.

"I'm sorry."

LINE BREAK

Leverrier walked down the deserted hallway with measured steps. Link kept pace behind him. Their footsteps echoed lightly.

"We have informants here, correct?" Leverrier asked calmly.

"Correct, Inspector," Link replied.

"Have them keep a closer eye on Allen Walker. Get a few to monitor the Noah. I want a full report of his abilities and how much control he appears to have over his Noah."

"Understood."

The two walked in silence for a moment, a slight but disturbing grin on Leverrier's face.

LINE BREAK

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

Tyki looked up from his lunch, so startled he dropped the shrimp he had just managed to spear with his fork.

Allen Walker stood in the aisle on the other side of the table, balancing three trays piled with food. The white haired boy was smiling slightly, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Tyki managed to nod and shifted a bit in his seat, somewhat uncomfortable. Tyki was an expert on how to charm people and had confidence aplenty, but there was no word other than 'awkward' that adequately described his situation.

There was no graceful way to go from trying to kill people to trying to be their comrade. If there was, Tyki did not know it.

Allen nodded and set the trays down on the table, taking care to not spill so much as a drop of milk or morsel of food. He had just gotten out of the infirmary and had decided to celebrate by ordering all of his favorites. Jerry, as always, had been overjoyed to see the white-haired boy back on his feet and had whipped up Allen's order in about half the time it usually took.

"Thanks," Allen said with apparent sincerity, reaching for a bowl of some kind of soup and pulling it towards himself.

"Having trouble finding a seat, were you?" Tyki asked dryly, briefly glancing around the room at the many empty tables. It was well past the lunch rush, so there were only a handful of people in the dining hall. Tyki had grown accustomed to eating late since the hush that fell over any room he walked into was a bit unsettling. He re-speared the errant shrimp and ate it, chewing thoughtfully and keeping his eyes on the Exorcist across from him.

Allen didn't answer for a moment but met Tyki's gaze steadily.

"I wanted to talk to you about the battle," he said. Tyki's gaze flicked to the bruises visible on the boy's neck.

"I see," he said. Allen noticed the direction of Tyki's gaze and shook his head.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," he said, putting a hand to his neck to hide them from sight. He sighed and dropped his hand, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Tyki raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's at least the fourth attempt I've made on your life, direct or indirect," he said lowly, speaking just loud enough for Allen to hear. "If I had expected any Exorcist to come sit with me, I would not have expected you."

Tyki would have expected Lavi. At least, he would have expected Lavi before the redhead had left him after their second night of sleeping next to each other. Now, with both Lavi's cold rejection of him and his quiet plea for Tyki to be safe ringing in his head, the Noah didn't know what to expect from the redhead anymore.

"And that's not what you came to discuss?" Tyki continued, still keeping his tone soft and allowing some of his incredulity to seep into his voice. Granted, Allen had seemed rather accepting of him during the battle, but that had been a life-or-death situation. Things were relatively calm now, though Tyki had heard rumors that the Order would be moving to a new building.

Allen shook his head again.

"You wouldn't have tried to strangle me if you were in complete control of yourself," he said, speaking just as softly as Tyki had. Allen's voice was full of conviction and almost dismissive of his brush with death. Tyki just stared, stunned. "I don't think you'd try transforming again unless you had no choice, right?"

The Noah nodded mutely. Allen smiled thinly.

"So it's not a big concern for me." He paused, gaze dropping to Tyki's chest and then back up. "Does your injury still hurt?"

"Injury?" Tyki asked, glancing down reflexively. He looked back up, shaking his head. "From Crown Clown?"

Allen nodded. Tyki shook his head again, more firmly.

"No. It still twinges, but that will fade and so will the scar." The last ones had, after all, though it had taken a while for them to be gone entirely. Allen smiled, relief evident in his expression.

"That's good," he said, reaching for a small roll and buttering it quickly. He ate half of it in one bite.

"I confess I'm somewhat surprised you asked," Tyki said, toying with another shrimp on his plate. "Or have you forgotten that we were enemies not too long ago?"

Allen shrugged, chewing and swallowing.

"We're not enemies anymore."

"You sound so certain," Tyki mused, turning back to his lunch. Many people still regarded him with suspicion, he knew, especially Exorcists and any Finders who had been unfortunate enough to come across his handiwork in the past. The Finders that were less familiar with Tyki's history were somewhat friendly - a few even gave him looks suggesting that they could be /very/ friendly if he'd let them - but even they kept their distance.

"Lavi trusts you."

Tyki couldn't resist chuckling at that. He reached for his water glass and took a slow sip from it before looking back at Allen.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, boy?" he asked, setting the glass down. Allen regarded him seriously.

"What you did during the battle, with the Akuma..." He hesitated. "I know you had to and I don't blame you for it, but please tell me you'll never do that again."

"'What I did'..." Tyki echoed, forehead furrowed in brief puzzlement before he realized what the boy meant. "You're talking about how I ordered them to self-destruct."

Allen nodded.

"Doing that saved a lot of people in that battle, but it also destroyed the souls trapped inside the Akuma," he said, voice dripping with pain and regret. "Unless an Akuma is destroyed by Innocence..." His voice trailed off.

"You want me to promise that I'll never order another Akuma to self-destruct?" Tyki asked cautiously, just for confirmation. Allen nodded firmly. Tyki considered for a moment, toying with his glass.

"I couldn't promise that," he finally said. Allen's face fell. "I could promise to never do it unless there were extenuating circumstances, but in either case the point is moot."

Allen frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tyki took another sip from his water before answering.

"After I betrayed the Earl, he stopped programming Akuma to respond to my orders. There may still be a few that were created before I left the Family, but I doubt there are too many left that would respond to such an order from me," he said simply, setting his glass down and picking up his fork. He began eating his lunch once more.

"Oh," Allen said quietly. He began eating his soup again, first slowly, and then with more energy. Tyki idly scanned the dining area. There were a few stragglers getting last-minute orders before Jerry closed the kitchen so the cooks could get a break between lunch and dinner. Among the stragglers was another Exorcist Tyki recognized; the long-haired swordsman. Tyki was fairly certain the boy's name was Kanda. Tyki was absolutely positive that Kanda was glaring daggers at him.

He snorted quietly. It took more than that to intimidate him.

"Tyki?"

The Noah turned back to Allen, noting with some surprise that most of the white-haired boy's food had disappeared in the time it had taken him to glance around the room. The Exorcist seemed hesitant and opened and closed his mouth a few times, each time hastily shoving more food in to cover his reluctance. Tyki waited, somewhat anxious about what it was Allen was so nervous about asking.

"What is it, boy?" Tyki asked after the third aborted attempt. Allen swallowed the food in his mouth.

"You can call me Allen, you know," he said, somewhat petulantly. Tyki waited for him to continue. That wasn't what Allen had wanted to say.

Allen sighed.

"What's going on between you and Lavi?"

Tyki bit his tongue on the response that leapt to his lips; even though it really was none of Allen's business, Tyki knew that he wouldn't be half as touchy about the subject if he wasn't so uncertain himself. Things had been so much clearer between them before Tyki had ever set foot in the Order.

Tyki picked at his food, not truly hungry anymore.

"I don't know," he said finally. Allen nodded but didn't speak, silently encouraging Tyki to speak. Tyki just as quietly declined the request and silence fell over the table. They continued eating in silence, Allen polishing off the rest of his food and starting in on his mitarashi dango in short order. The quiet was almost companionable before being broken by a gruff demand.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot beansprout?"

Allen and Tyki both looked up from their meals, Allen half-scowling and Tyki's face a careful mask.

Kanda nearly slammed his tray down on the table and sat next to Allen, shooting a hate-filled glare at Tyki as he did so. Tyki inclined his head in a greeting that was a hair too shallow to be truly polite. Kanda's glare darkened.

Allen elbowed the swordsman, not even attempting to be subtle. Kanda's glare faded to a scowl as his harsh gaze switched victims.

"What?" he demanded.

"There are plenty of open tables," Allen said waspishly. "Sit somewhere else if you're going to be like that."

"Che. I'll sit where I want to," Kanda replied, turning to his food and snapping his chopsticks apart. The swordsman shot one last glare at Tyki before he began to eat.

"Forgive me for having trouble believing that you actually want to sit here," Allen muttered sarcastically, picking up another stick of dango.

"Che."

Tyki looked from one Exorcist to the other with interest, a small smirk forming on his face. He had to admit that he didn't personally know either of them very well, but he had had plenty of experience with people in general. Allen was not the type of person to get angry very easily, that much was obvious to anyone who met the boy, but Kanda had managed it with a sentence and a look.

Tyki hadn't seen much of Kanda, but what he had seen was very telling. The way Kanda had become infuriated when Tyki had threatened Allen all those weeks ago had been a hint, but that was nothing compared to how possessive of Allen the swordsman seemed now.

Tyki had never seen Allen or Kanda interact with each other before now, but he made a mental note to watch them more often in the future. It promised him some amusement, at least. Perhaps Lavi would find it as amusing as he did. His smirk faded.

He needed to talk to Lavi. Soon.

He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Hopeful, he turned his gaze towards it quickly.

Lavi stood in the doorway to the dining hall, eye wide and mouth slightly agape. Tyki and Lavi stayed like that for several long seconds, gazes locked, and then Lavi shut his mouth and turned abruptly. The redhead walked hastily out of the hall, turning left when he reached the corridor.

Tyki looked back at his dinner companions. Neither had apparently noticed Lavi's arrival and quick departure.

"I'm afraid I must go now, if you'll excuse me..." Tyki said, standing up. Allen nodded politely. Kanda grunted, still glaring. Tyki's eyes narrowed in reply.

"Thank you, Tyki," Allen said. There was a small bit of mitarashi sauce next to his mouth. Tyki's gaze flicked to it and then back to Kanda. He smirked.

It wouldn't hurt to needle the swordsman just a little bit...

Tyki leaned forward a bit, putting one hand on the table for balance.

"You're welcome, Allen," he said, putting just a little bit of emphasis on the name. He could almost hear Kanda's murderous intent rising and his smirk widened. "I enjoyed our... talk."

Allen stared up at him, expression one of wide-eyed innocence. Tyki lifted his other hand and slid it across Allen's face, wiping up the mitarashi sauce.

Allen blinked, startled by the unexpected motion. Tyki moved back a bit.

"You had some sauce on your face," he offered casually, lifting his thumb to his mouth and licking it clean. "Delicious. Jerry really is an excellent cook."

He snuck a glance at Kanda. If he had thought the boy angry before, that was nothing compared to how furious the swordsman looked now. If looks could kill, Tyki was very certain that he'd be dying at least in at least a hundred different extremely painful ways.

His gaze moved back to Allen just in time to see the white-haired boy look thoughtfully at Kanda. The dark-haired Exorcist didn't notice, too busy glaring for all he was worth at Tyki and gripping his chopsticks so hard they snapped. It was extremely fortunate that he didn't have his sword with him, else he would have attacked the moment Tyki had leaned forward.

Allen's gaze returned to Tyki and the boy pasted on a bright smile.

"Thanks again," he said with apparent sincerity. "I'll see you later?"

Tyki could hear Kanda snarling in wordless rage but ignored him and nodded at Allen.

"Of course." With a polite nod, he turned and left. He abandoned his tray, knowing that he had lost enough time already. He would probably lose all chance of following Lavi if he took the time to return it properly. He could apologize for his negligence later.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, beansprout?" Kanda demanded in a hiss as Tyki left. Allen regarded him, radiating an air of innocence.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered, playing dumb. Kanda growled and grabbed Allen's arm, forcefully turning the other Exorcist to face him. Allen frowned.

"What are you-"

"He's a goddamn _Noah_," Kanda snarled, more venom concentrated into his voice than ever before. Allen's frown faded, surprise taking its place. "He's the enemy."

Allen studied Kanda's face. It was clear that the swordsman was furious, angrier than Allen could remember ever seeing him before. It wasn't the simple kind of rage the swordsman had for all of their enemies; that was nothing personal and was kind of cool and detached in its own way. This was a burning-hot anger and was definitely personal.

"Why are you so angry?" Allen asked, unable to help himself. Kanda blinked, briefly taken aback, then scowled darkly.

"Che. Fucking idiot," Kanda growled, releasing Allen's arm and standing. He seized his tray with a quick, jerky motion and knocked over his cup of tea. Allen jerked back as the hot liquid splashed over the edge. The broth that came with Kanda's beloved soba didn't escape Kanda's fury either - it sloshed over the sides of the bowl as Kanda pivoted and stomped away from Allen.

Allen watched him go, bemused.

LINE BREAK

Lavi walked along the hall to the dining room. It was almost time for the kitchen staff to take a break before dinner, so hopefully the place would be mostly deserted. It wasn't that the redhead didn't want company; speaking with someone would be a welcome distraction from thinking. It was just a certain person's company he was hoping to avoid.

"_Be safe."_

He shouldn't have said that. His heart had taken temporary control of his vocal cords, but he couldn't afford to slip up again. Now that Tyki was free to wander around, it would be almost impossible to avoid the man. Lavi's reaction had been very mixed when he had overheard that bit of news while recovering in the infirmary. There had been, first and foremost, a stunned sort of relief that Tyki was alive and apparently mostly unharmed. On its heels was a sick, stomach-churning dread that he'd actually need to talk to the man again. Lavi was fairly certain that the only reason that Tyki hadn't confronted him yet was because the section of the infirmary Lavi had been in was off-limits to most people. Not that any guard would have been able to keep Tyki out; the risk of being put back in chains for breaking rules so soon after Tyki had earned the Order's tentative trust, however...

There were plenty of people who wouldn't look kindly on a Noah sneaking into the rooms of wounded Exorcists, no matter how reformed that Noah was or what his intentions were.

When they spoke again, Lavi wouldn't need to just simply burn the bridge. He'd need to tear it down until no fragments remained and then completely incinerate it to make sure that there was no remnant left. Acting the way he had been was only confusing Tyki and making things much more difficult for Lavi.

Tyki would keep pursuing him until the Noah was convinced that there was no chance they would be together again. There couldn't be a chance; Lavi just had to convince Tyki of that. The redhead, for his part, was already painfully aware of that fact.

He stepped into the dining hall, gaze downcast. He took a deep breath, vowing to shove those thoughts aside for now. He intended to avoid Tyki for as long as possible anyway, so wondering how best to dissuade Tyki from pursuing an impossible relationship wasn't necessary quite yet. All it was accomplishing was deepening the metaphorical injury in his chest Lavi knew no medicine could help.

He looked up and immediately wished he hadn't.

Of course the one person he wanted to avoid just happened to be sitting in the first seat Lavi's gaze landed upon. That was just how his luck worked. For a moment, the redhead couldn't bring himself to move. He stared at Tyki, the ache in his chest growing deeper.

He absently noted that the Noah was sitting with Allen and Kanda. That was odd, though it didn't really merit further consideration. It was just a visual reminder that Tyki was slowly but surely being accepted by the Order. He didn't need Lavi anymore. For anything.

Lavi stared, throat nearly closing off from the emotions pouring through him. It wasn't fair. He couldn't even sit next to Tyki now. It would be too risky, since he still wanted to hold the older man and be held by him. To maintain any sort of unprofessional relationship was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea.

It didn't stop Lavi from wanting to.

Just then, Tyki looked up. Lavi's eye widened with shock and sudden anxiety. He hadn't expected to get caught staring. He should have left the second he had noticed Tyki was there. He didn't move. The Noah's dark eyes seemed to hold him in place, gazes locked for several heartbeats.

Lavi shut his mouth, not having been conscious of opening it, and swallowed heavily. He tore his gaze away, breaking the connection, and spun on his heel. He needed to get out of here. Now. At least he wasn't hungry anymore; his appetite seemed to have fled.

Lavi walked swiftly to the door and turned left, barely stopping himself from breaking into a run. He took deep breaths as he walked, trying to calm his racing heart. He'd go hide in the library. Or in his room. Somewhere, anywhere so long as he could put off this conversation.

He took the first hallway he could. The more complicated he made his path, the harder it would be for anyone to follow. It was a pity that there weren't more forks in his path, but that couldn't be helped. The layout of the area near the kitchen was a bit too simple for Lavi's comfort, but hopefully he had managed to get away quickly enough...

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Wha-" Lavi's voice caught in his throat.

Tyki's hand tightened, his grip like iron. His expression was serious, bordering on solemn.

"You and I," he said firmly, eyes narrowed slightly. "Need to talk."

Lavi swallowed heavily and relaxed his face into an unconcerned expression. His heart pounded.

"About what?" he asked, yanking his shoulder out of Tyki's grip and wincing as the motion tugged on his wound. It promptly began throbbing. "I thought I said all I needed to weeks ago."

Tyki's eyes narrowed further. He looked actually angry; Lavi shivered almost imperceptibly. Had he ever seen Tyki actually angry? Annoyed, sure, but never actually _angry_.

"You'll find that I disagree," he said dryly. He made a show of glancing around. "Do you know a room where we can have this discussion in private? Unless you'd prefer to air our dirty laundry here..."

"I told you, I've said all I needed to," Lavi forced himself to say. The words felt oddly thick on his tongue and his throat was uncomfortably tight. He coughed to clear it before continuing. "You can't give me anything I couldn't get somewhere else. I've already been _getting_ it somewhere else, if you know what I mean."

A white lie. Tyki didn't need to know that. Lavi felt his chest grow heavy when Tyki actually looked taken aback and then hurt by Lavi's statement. Tyki quickly covered it up, but for a second the pain had been clear.

"You moved on rather quickly," he said, voice on the verge of snapping. Lavi shrugged, hoping the movement didn't look as tense as he felt.

"I didn't see any reason not to," he said with what he hoped sounded like sincere casualness. He smiled thinly at Tyki. "You were interesting for a while, that's it. I'm done dallying with you."

He felt like his tongue should shrivel up. It was as though he was an observer, watching someone else use his body to lie to Tyki like this. His shoulder still throbbed a bit, but the sensation was faint. Inconsequential. The painful throbbing in his chest was much more immediate.

Tyki didn't respond for almost a minute, just stared at Lavi's face as though looking for a crack in the mask. Lavi's thin smile held up under the weight of that stare, though his heart quivered. In the depths of Tyki's eyes, he could see pain.

"I had thought," Tyki said, voice clipped. "That once I was free, we could spend more time together. I had thought that you would be in my bed as many nights as you could."

"Well,-" Lavi began, but Tyki wasn't done.

"I had thought," he said, voice dangerously soft. "That I would have the pleasure of waking up next to you for every one of our morning afters."

"-you thought wrong," Lavi finished weakly. He ached. How could he have ever thought that he was getting over this? This was no less painful than it had been the last time they had been together.

Images began to play back in his head, not true memories but fantasies based off of them. What would it have been like, one of those nights he had slept next to the Noah, to simply lay in bed and wait for the sun to rise? What would it have been like to press kisses to Tyki's sleeping face and lips until the older man woke up? What would it have been like to be awoken in such a manner himself?

He'd never know.

"I suppose I did," Tyki said, voice cold. Lavi nodded, motion jerky. "It really never meant anything to you, lovely?"

"I told you not to call me that," Lavi said flatly. The use of the pet name sent a spike of longing through him. He fought to keep his expression clear. "And no. It didn't."

Tyki didn't respond, expression unreadable. Lavi looked away. He couldn't stand to watch.

"Are we done here, then?" he asked, trying to sound exasperated. He barely managed 'tired'. The redhead was just happy his voice hadn't wavered. "I've got things I have to do..." Like mourn the fact that whatever had been between him and Tyki was now truly over. There was no easy way back from statements like 'I don't need you' and 'I'm sleeping with someone else'. Not unless Tyki was totally desperate, but the Noah had too much pride to beg Lavi to come back to him.

"Not yet," Tyki said. "I want you to answer one last question for me."

Lavi faced Tyki again and lifted his chin a bit, projecting as much confidence as his could while his innards turned to ice. He met the Noah's gaze squarely.

"Sure. Ask away," he said confidently, as though he feared nothing the man might ask.

"Why did you tell me to 'be safe'?" Tyki asked.

The ice spread to his face. Lavi's expression stayed fixed, heart tripping over several beats before it regained its regular rhythm.

"It's what I'd tell Kanda or Allen or Lenalee if they were going out to fight," he said. It wasn't a total lie. He did care whether or not they returned in one piece, though his concern for them wasn't quite on the same level as his fear for Tyki. "You're a great asset to the Order and there's probably plenty of knowledge we haven't even tapped yet, questions we didn't know to ask and you didn't think to tell us the answers to. It'd be a waste to lose so much information."

"Information?" Tyki repeated, incredulous. Lavi shrugged again, the movement no more graceful than it had been a few minutes ago.

"You thought it was something else?" he asked. Tyki just stared at him again, anger now more visible in his eyes than hurt. Good.

"I suppose that was foolish of me," he said, voice low and furious. "After all, anything else would require you to have a heart."

Lavi didn't flinch at the implication, but it was a near thing. He just shrugged again, unable to speak. His throat had completely closed over, emotion quite literally choking him.

Tyki watched him, apparently waiting for a response. When he saw that none was forthcoming, he scowled and turned.

"Very well. Don't worry, your precious 'information' is safe," he offered over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Good. I'm glad," Lavi said, voice coming out in a whisper. He doubted Tyki had even heard him. The Noah disappeared around the corner and Lavi let himself relax. His shoulders slumped and he let out a slow, shuddering breath. He turned away from the corner Tyki had disappeared around and began walking towards his room. He needed to lie down for a while, somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed. If anyone asked, he could say that his injuries were bothering him.

He was certainly feeling hurt enough.

TBC…

**A/N: Really, really sorry about the length of time it took me to update. I was out of the country for two weeks and didn't get nearly as much writing done as I wanted to.**

**Thank you for all your support! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope to have 36 posted before I go back to school (early September) but I unfortunately do not know if I will be able to get it written and posted so quickly.**

**Please let me know if you noticed any mistakes and I'll do my best to correct them! Thanks!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Well, more like shameless plug: the group I'm a part of, AssHat Productions, has a really awesome website and a chatbox, so if you have time, feel free to drop by! Here's the link to the main page: h t t p : / / w w w . a s s h a t . 0 f e e s . n e t / (just delete the spaces) I'm usually on and so is Sister Wicked (author of such works as Fall Away and Nightmare Game) and Niamh Arawn (author of Some Sacred Place and The Fine Line)**

**Hope to see you there! **


	36. Goodbye, My Almost Lover

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue. I don't own the song this chapter title comes from; A Fine Frenzy's 'Almost Lover'. I make no money from it.**

**Beta'd by the amazing MantisReign, Niamh, and Cackles!**

**Dedicated in part to Cackles, since she made an awesome Lucky vid months ago to the song this chapter's title comes from! (The song is 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy, which I don't own either and make no money from.) Also dedicated to Tim, since his co-workers stole his cookies.**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

"Good. I'm glad," Lavi said, voice coming out in a whisper. He doubted Tyki had even heard him. The Noah disappeared around the corner and Lavi let himself relax. His shoulders slumped and he let out a slow, shuddering breath. He turned away from the corner Tyki had disappeared around and began walking towards his room. He needed to lie down for a while, somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed. If anyone asked, he could say that his injuries were bothering him.

He was certainly feeling hurt enough.

**And Now, The Continuation**

IMPORTANT NOTE: Information on a poll at the end of the chapter! Please vote, everyone!

Chapter 36

Goodbye, My Almost Lover

Tyki stalked down the hallway, a dark scowl on his face.

None of it had mattered to Lavi. Not one bit of it had meant anything to the redhead. Tyki had sacrificed his way of life, the only family he had ever known, had his powers bound for weeks so that the Order could be certain that their trust in him was not misplaced, and the person he had done it for no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Tyki's hands clenched into fists at his side.

He had nothing here, but it was already too late to go back to the Earl and ask for his old job back. He'd be killed on sight.

Tyki stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was ridiculous to be so upset over the loss of whatever he had thought that he had had with Lavi. No matter his own thoughts or feelings towards the redhead, it was clear that there was no reciprocation. There never had been, it had all been wishful thinking. The Noah chuckled darkly.

It was the first time he had ever been prepared to think of someone as a lover, not just a conquest or a partner. The word and all it entailed had never before crossed his mind, no matter how many months he had stayed or how many times he had been with previous partners. There had always been something missing, though Tyki had never known what or cared enough about it to investigate. His past partners had all been satisfying in bed and there had never been a need for anything else.

With Lavi, the word 'lover' had been hovering in the back of Tyki's mind ever since the first night Lavi had slept next to him, though Tyki hadn't realized it until after their second morning together.

Now, of course, it was too late. Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn't realized sooner, or else he might have been tempted to communicate his thoughts to Lavi. If he had told Lavi any of it, Lavi's rejection would have hurt so much more than it already did.

Tyki's expression tightened in pain for a moment, but he took another deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Lavi had already moved on. It was time Tyki do the same.

It would probably be time for dinner soon. It wouldn't take much effort to find someone who would be willing to warm his bed tonight. It didn't matter if the person was a man or a woman, just so long as they were willing.

Tyki smirked coldly and began walking again.

LINE BREAK

Alex stared into his glass, noting with some displeasure that he could see the bottom. He briefly wondered how many drinks he had already had, but then decided it didn't matter.

The whole point was to get drunk, after all. He was barely tipsy.

The party was unofficial, just a gathering of Finders and a few lower-ranked scientists in the mess hall the moment Jerry's window opened for dinner. There was booze, since no party was complete without alcohol, and someone had brought a boom box that was playing victory music. A small corner of the mess hall had been cleared to act as a dance floor and there were at least twenty people already on it. There was a lot of laughter and a lot of toasting, though the things being toasted got stupider and stupider as more drinks were passed around.

Why shouldn't they celebrate? Quite a few people had died, but they had repelled the Earl himself from the Order and lived to fight another day. Most of the people celebrating hadn't been out on the battlefield (Alex sure as hell hadn't, since he was no sniper and fists were worse than useless against Noah or Akuma), but they had seen the aftermath and had heard the stories. The Earl had run from them, scared off by God himself and an army of angels. If the rumors were to be believed, anyway.

Those that had actually fought or had lost friends were coping in one of two ways - drinking heavily to forget, or drinking heavily and throwing themselves into conversation and dancing as though that would make the loss hurt just a little bit less.

Alex snorted a laugh. Losing friends was just something you had to become used to when you were a Finder. They were all cannon fodder.

He shoved himself off the bench, wobbling dangerously as he tried to find his feet. He snatched his glass off the tabletop and began stumbling his way towards the table that had the bottles of booze. He needed another drink.

Hertz would have scolded him, but Hertz wasn't here.

"Stupid bastard..." Alex muttered to himself, nearly tripping over the bench as he reached for the nearest jug of booze. The liquid was a golden brown, probably some kind of beer, but Alex couldn't care less. He poured a generous amount into his glass, scowling a bit when some splashed over the rim. Waste of good alcohol.

He stood where he was and chugged more than half the contents in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he finished, accidentally dumping the remainder onto his shirt. He frowned and set his glass down, abandoning it in favor of taking the whole jug back with him to his table.

He staggered back to his seat, waving off the girls who tried to call him onto the dance floor. Alex dropped onto rather than sat on the bench, putting the bottle heavily down on the tabletop. There was still a good amount left. He could get plenty drunk off of this.

Hertz would be scowling by now and making pointed remarks about how much Alex would regret drinking so much come morning. Hell, Hertz probably would have stopped him before he sloshed booze all over himself. Hertz would have dragged Alex off to his room to sleep it off by now.

Alex lifted the jug and took a long drink from it.

Maybe this wasn't working as well as he had hoped. He needed a different sort of distraction.

Just then, Alex heard surprised murmurs coming from the crowd of people. The words weren't audible over the music, but the tone was clear enough. Alex turned, following the gazes of his fellow partygoers, and he realized immediately what had them all excited.

Tyki Mikk was walking calmly towards the crowd, exuding confidence. The top three buttons of his white shirt had been left undone, showing a generous amount of his chest. Alex let his eyes roam over the exposed skin and then the rest of the Noah's body.

The man might be a Noah, but he was also gorgeous. His skin was a beautiful shade of olive and the stigmata were gone, leaving Tyki with the appearance of a normal human. Alex was more than willing to let himself forget for a while what the man was. Alex hadn't just been watching Lavi that night all those weeks ago. The images had stayed in his mind and right now, he really wouldn't mind seeing if Tyki really was as good as Lavi's moans had made him sound.

As an added bonus, maybe it would piss off Lavi to find out his little boy toy wasn't nearly as loyal as Lavi himself. It would be the icing on the cake if the stupid redheaded whore got hurt from finding out that his John had no qualms about finding other people to fuck.

And right now, Alex really, really wanted someone to fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name.

He took another swig from his jug and then set it back down on the table a bit more harshly than he intended. He could hear the booze sloshing about inside and stood up. He moved away from the table as gracefully as he could. He only stumbled once (or three times, but who was counting?) as he headed for the Noah.

Hertz would be warning him off doing this. Hertz would tell him that he'd hate himself in the morning. Hertz would be right, but Hertz wasn't here.

Hertz hadn't been a sniper either, but he had been a decent shot and had been one of the lucky few to get a gun and be out on the frontlines during that battle. Hertz hadn't come back, but his Finder robe had.

Alex nearly tripped over nothing and forcefully shoved the thoughts from his mind.

He really, really needed a new distraction.

LINE BREAK

Tyki surveyed the crowd as he walked closer. His presence had caused a bit of a stir, which was only to be expected, but he was fairly confident that he'd be able to find a partner for the night in short order. There had been more than one or two lingering glances and not-so-subtle once-overs from the partygoers.

He didn't want to stay here for any longer than he had to.

The sound of slightly off-balance footsteps approaching caught his attention. Tyki turned his gaze to the dark-haired Finder approaching him. Tyki felt a confident smirk stretch his lips as his expression rearranged itself into something suitably alluring. His body relaxed, stance becoming inviting. This was all old hat, something he had done far too many times before.

Tyki's eyes quickly took in the approaching Finder's appearance. Tall, broad-shouldered, definite hints of muscle under the uniform, shaggy brown hair, a passably handsome face...

He'd do.

The Finder stopped just a little bit too close to Tyki for it to be considered casual, though there was no threat in his posture. The Finder smiled and gave Tyki a slow, very obvious once over before looking up to meet Tyki eye to eye.

"Hey," the Finder said, slurring the word just a little. The man was probably a bit more than just tipsy, but seemed cognizant enough. "I don't think we've met? I'm Alex."

Tyki let his own gaze roam appreciatively over the other man's body. There was a very small, very quiet voice in the back of his head telling him that this was one of the worst ideas he'd had in years, but he crushed the thought and the kernel of guilt accompanying it. This was hardly a betrayal, since there was no one for him to betray.

"I'm Tyki," Tyki replied, lifting his gaze back to Alex's eyes. The man's pupils were dilated. Alex grinned.

"I know who you are. Who doesn't?" Alex made a show of looking over his shoulder at the on-going party. Several people were glancing surreptitiously over, though they stopped when they realized that Alex and Tyki were looking.

"This party's lame," Alex continued. "I know a better one."

Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where would this... party be?" He kept his tone playful, going through the motions of being interested. Alex's grin widened.

"In my room. Invitation only. Want to come?"

"Are you expecting any other guests?" Tyki asked, slowly turning towards the door and stepping to the side to let Alex lead. The Finder shook his head.

"I was thinking it'd be just the two of us."

"Sounds lov-" Tyki cut himself off, a faint scowl appearing on his face for an instant before his features smoothed back into a seductive smile. "Wonderful. Sounds wonderful."

Alex didn't notice the quick expression change or the abrupt switch in word choice. He began moving for the door, shooting a come-hither look at Tyki over his shoulder.

That had been easier than expected, but Tyki wasn't about to complain. Carefully not allowing himself time to think, Tyki followed Alex out of the mess hall.

LINE BREAK

Allen leaned over the sink, brushing his teeth. It was a bit earlier than he usually went to bed, but he was exhausted. It would be a while until he was fully recovered from the battle.

He spat out a mouthful of toothpaste foam and then continued to brush his teeth. It would probably be a while until he managed to actually fall asleep. Today had given him a lot to think about.

Like how furious Kanda had looked when Tyki had wiped off the bit of mitarashi sauce on Allen's face. Allen couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kanda so pissed off, not even when Lavi had braided his hair. Sure, Tyki's actions might have been a bit flirtatious and Kanda may have hated Tyki, but somehow that didn't quite seem to fit. It wasn't enough justification for Kanda's anger, not that the Japanese teen usually needed a lot of prompting.

Kanda had almost seemed... jealous. It was almost as though Tyki had been caught handling one of Kanda's possessions without permission.

Allen nearly choked on the thought and quickly spat out the remaining foam, lest he actually choke. He quickly turned the knobs on the sink and rinsed his toothbrush and then his mouth, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks suddenly felt.

That was ridiculous. Kanda never felt jealous and if he ever did, it would certainly not have anything to do with Allen.

The white haired boy's blush faded and he shook his head. What did he care, anyway? It's not like he wanted Kanda to be jealous. Of course not. Right.

There was the sudden sound of someone chuckling, the noise echoing oddly in the quiet room. Allen jerked his head up and spun around, but the sound cut off abruptly as he turned. His eyes quickly surveyed the area.

"Hello?" he called. "Is someone here?"

There was no answer. He waited for a minute, still scanning the small bathroom. The rest of the room was well-lit, but there was no sign of another person.

Unnerved, Allen turned back to the sink and shut off the water.

That was the other main problem that had been bothering him today. Not only was Kanda acting oddly, but for the last day or so, Allen had the strangest feeling that something was watching him. The feeling had started off so small that Allen hadn't really noticed, like a minor prickling along his skin. Now the feeling was like a lead coat, heavy and hard to shake off. This was the first time he had heard any noise where he couldn't locate the source. If he was hallucinating, it was getting worse.

He knew for a fact that he was completely alone. It was far too early for most people to be going to bed just yet and Allen hadn't heard the door open. No one had been here when he had arrived.

He swallowed heavily. Maybe he should ask the Head Nurse about it. Maybe he had taken too many hits to the head.

The chuckle came again.

Allen jerked his head up, looking in the mirror rather than turning to try and get a glimpse of the culprit. He looked into the mirror and then gasped sharply and spun around, eyes going wide and gaze darting around the room.

It remained stubbornly empty. There was no one with him.

Slowly, insides going cold, Allen turned back to face the mirror. In the reflection, he could clearly see a second figure in the room with him. According to the reflection, the second figure should be standing just behind him, practically looming over his shoulder. However, when he had turned, there had been no one there. That wasn't a good sign.

Allen turned just his head back to check behind himself for the source of the second reflection. Nothing. He swallowed heavily and turned back, leaning forward on the sink and staring into the mirror to study the image.

It wasn't really a person. It had a face, but it was dark and mostly featureless. It had two eyes, wide and white, and a perfect white crescent for a smile. There was no hair, not even the suggestion of any, just a dome. A white cloak fastened at the neck with a red bow covered the rest of the thing's body. It reminded him of something he had seen in a dream, just after one of Tyki's Tease had eaten part of his heart.

Allen kept his eyes on the reflection and reached back with one hand. If it was really here, he should be able to touch it. His hand met empty air. He dropped his arm.

"What are you? Have you been watching me?" he asked the image in the mirror. The figure didn't move. Allen scowled. "Answer me."

The image's grin grew wider and it seemed to shift. The figure suddenly had an arm where before it had just had a shapeless body. The image reached for Allen, grinning wider and wider.

/"Al-len..."/ it said. Allen tore his eyes away from the figure and quickly stepped to the side, out of sight of the mirror. He shivered, though he hadn't felt particularly cold until that moment.

The voice didn't stop.

/"Al-len Wal-ker..."/

Allen turned and hurried away from the mirror. Movement in his peripheral vision had him bringing his gaze up from the floor, but the sight of that grinning shape in the next mirror over made him increase his pace. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor after that, trying to ignore the shadow of /something/ he could see in the reflection from the tile.

Maybe he'd visit the Head Nurse tomorrow to ask if he'd had any really bad head injuries lately, one bad enough to cause this. It was quite possible that he simply didn't remember getting such a wound.

Allen could feel eyes following him the whole way back to his room. He studiously ignored the quiet whispers of his name and likewise ignored the motions in his peripheral vision whenever he passed a window.

It was hours before he managed to fall asleep, his name still ringing in his ears.

LINE BREAK

"So, was I better than he was?" The question was filled with smugness, as though the person asking already knew the answer and it was a favorable one. Tyki blinked, confused, and leaned against the headboard. He itched for a cigarette but ignored the craving. The desire was residual and would go away shortly.

"Better than whom?" Tyki asked carefully. Alex had been good, certainly, but there had been nothing about the encounter that merited a second time. It had been lacking something, though Tyki refused to consider what that something was. Empty pleasure had been good enough for him before and it would serve him well in the future.

"Lavi," Alex said simply, smirking. "That redheaded whore."

Tyki's body tensed and he bit his tongue to try and keep his first ten responses reined in. He couldn't stop the brief, enraged snarl that fought its way past his lips. Any contented feelings lingering from his recent climax evaporated in a split second. His hand twitched at his side, fingers curling with the urge to wrap around something vital and pull. A manic grin tried to tug at his lips, his darker half becoming excited by the thought of imminent bloodshed. Tyki clamped down on those reactions.

Alex was very, very fortunate that Tyki couldn't risk getting kicked out of the Black Order.

"A 'whore'?" he asked coldly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting out. Alex didn't try to stop him, just laughed as though what he had said was funny.

"You didn't know?" Alex asked him. "In the last month, he's been caught with half a dozen guys and those are only the ones he was seen with. At least a dozen more have said they've had him."

Something in Tyki's chest halted at that. He ignored the sensation, trying to toss aside the anger he could feel rising. So maybe Lavi really /had/ been getting it somewhere else.

He forced himself to laugh, though he knew he didn't succeed in making it sound natural. He began gathering up his clothes and pulling them on, keeping his back to Alex so he wouldn't be tempted to murder the man. As it was, he itched to turn around and tear out vital pieces of the Finder's various organ systems one by one until the man finally died.

"What makes you think I've been with him? I've only just been released," Tyki said.

"He's been talking about what a great lay you were," Alex replied. "Why else do you think I came up to you tonight? I wanted to see for myself."

That rang false in Tyki's ears. He couldn't imagine Lavi - Lavi, who couldn't even talk dirty without blushing - sharing stories of his trysts and comparing and contrasting previous partners.

Then again, everything that had happened between them, everything that Lavi had made Tyki feel, had been a lie. Lavi was a great actor, so it was possible that his blushes and embarrassment had just been tricks. For what purpose, Tyki didn't know.

It still felt false to him. He didn't want to believe any of it, but that was simply him being in denial. Lavi himself had confirmed the existence of another partner or partners, just not the numbers.

Tyki yanked his clothes on, allowing the (potential) falsehood to lie. He wasn't supposed to care anymore.

"So? Was I better than he was?" Alex persisted. Tyki fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but his hands were shaking too much from repressed anger to make the task an easy one. He gave up after three buttons.

"Well?"

Tyki snorted inelegantly and turned towards the door. He could practically feel Alex's smug grin drop from his face.

"I've had more satisfying sessions with my right hand," Tyki lied flatly. He opened up the door and exited the room, a real smirk tugging at his lips when he heard Alex's stunned protests. He slammed the door shut behind himself, muffling the sounds.

It might have been more satisfying to kill him, but damaging his pride was a much safer route. Tyki began heading for his room, a scowl forming on his face as Alex's words came back to him.

Had the Finder been telling the truth? It didn't seem much like something the Lavi Tyki knew would do, but had he ever really known Lavi at all?

LINE BREAK

Lavi picked at his food, staring down at his plate without really seeing it. His appetite had fled yesterday at lunch and had yet to truly return. He had managed to choke down some dinner and breakfast, but the food was all tasteless and turned to rocks in his stomach.

He half-listened to the conversation going on around him. Lenalee had just gotten out of the infirmary this morning and had joined Lavi, Allen, and Kanda for their first meal together since the battle. Lavi was vaguely certain that the only Exorcist still in the infirmary was Krory.

Lavi tried half-heartedly to spear some of his noodles with his fork. They slid around the tines, but not a single one stuck. The redhead sighed and dropped his fork. He saw Allen turn at the sound and pasted a smile on his face.

"Glad to hear Krory's feeling better," he said, seamlessly joining the conversation as though he had been paying attention all along. "Any idea when the Head Nurse will release him?"

"I think I overheard her say that Krory will be released from the infirmary a little bit later tonight. Maybe by dinnertime," Lenalee answered, smiling back at Lavi. The redhead could see a shadow behind her eyes. Whatever Road had showed her, it had had lasting effects. Lavi could see it in the way Lenalee's gaze would turn wary sometimes, as though she expected one of them to suddenly attack her and in the way she had paled when she had first caught sight of the narrow bruises encircling Allen's neck. Lavi's smile faded.

At least she hadn't broken. Lavi had lost enough lately and had few friends as it was. He didn't want to lose any of them.

Lenalee gave him a curious look. Lavi realized that his expression had gone morose and quickly forced a smile back on his face.

"That's great," he said, trying to get his tone to match his words. He didn't quite succeed and Lenalee's expression went from curious to concerned. Lavi glanced towards Allen for a moment and saw that Allen's expression mirrored Lenalee's, with an added calculating undertone. Kanda, at least, was apparently ignoring them and was seemingly absorbed in his soba.

"Lavi, are you feeling all right?" Lenalee asked. Lavi nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle," he replied, turning his gaze to his plate as he spoke. He picked up his fork and made a show of scooping up several noodles with it. "And is it just me, or has Jerry's cooking gotten better?"

"Lavi..." That was Allen. Lavi ignored him and shoveled food into his mouth. It felt like lead going down his throat.

"Something bothering you, Red?"

Lavi tensed. He had been about to scoop up another bite of his noodle dish, but his hand froze mid-motion. He felt another presence slide onto the bench next to him and move until the man was just inside Lavi's personal space. The redhead ignored him and resumed eating.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Allen asked politely, leaning around Lavi in order to see the newcomer.

"I'm Alex," Alex said, unwrapping his silverware and shoving his napkin aside. "Friend of Lavi's."

"Friend...?" Allen said. Lavi could feel the white-haired boy's gaze shift from Alex and back to the redhead, but ignored it. He vaguely heard Lenalee say something along the lines of 'pleased to meet you' as he turned to look at Alex. The Finder grinned smugly at him, as though he were the cat that had stumbled upon the secret stash of catnip.

"What do you want?" Lavi asked him quietly, voice flat. "If it's anything like what you wanted last time we met-"

Alex shook his head, grin widening. Lavi heard Lenalee and Allen begin talking again, though more quietly.

"Nope. I know when I've been rejected," he said. Lavi's brow furrowed in confusion. What was Alex doing here then?

Alex just continued grinning.

"You're very loyal, aren't you?" he asked conversationally. Lavi felt a brief stab of pain and turned back to his food, not wanting to dignify the question with a response. Beside him, he could hear Alex begin cutting his food into bite-size pieces.

"Pity your boy toy isn't half as loyal as you," Alex said, lowering his voice so that only Lavi could hear. Lavi drew in a sharp breath, chest constricting painfully as he understood the meaning of the words.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to not react. His fingers tightened on his fork and he tried to stab more noodles with the tines a bit more viciously than usual. He had no right to be angry. He had no right to be jealous. He had given up those rights when he had told Tyki goodbye; there was no one else Alex could possibly mean when he spoke of Lavi's 'boy toy'.

"He didn't take very much convincing, either," Alex said, tone insufferably smug. "Maybe you just weren't that good or maybe he got tired of you?"

Lavi barely resisted the urge to shove his fork through one of Alex's eyes and ended up scraping the utensil across his plate in an attempt to act unaffected.

"Though it's hard to imagine him tired. He's got so much _stamina_... I can't remember the last time I was so well fu-"

Lavi slammed his fork down onto the table, drowning out the remainder of the word. He knew that the taunting was deliberate, had to be, but he didn't want to hear about how Tyki had already moved on. He didn't want to hear about the man's _stamina_ or any of his considerable skills in bed; Lavi knew it all already. He didn't need the reminder.

He could feel all eyes on him and conversation in the immediate area seemed to have died. He didn't care.

Alex laughed, cold and harsh.

"What? Does it hurt to hear how the man you've been fucking has no problem turning around and doing someone else?"

The area of silence around them had expanded. There was no way that the others had missed what Alex had said, since the man seemed to have decided that keeping his voice down wasn't worth the effort. Lavi gathered his dishes, all still heavily laden with food, with jerky motions and moved to stand. Seeing that his target was going to walk away, Alex sent one last verbal missile towards Lavi.

"He said that he'd been shown a better time by his right hand than by you."

It wasn't the most hurtful thing Alex had said so far in this conversation, but it was the last straw. Before Lavi had realized what he was doing, he had drawn his fist back and punched Alex in the face with enough force to send him flying off the bench. Alex's head struck the ground with a loud 'thunk' before he finally came to a stop and sat up. One hand immediately went to his nose, which was very obviously broken and gushing blood.

Alex probably spoke at that point, but whatever he said was drowned out by the sudden uproar that always follows the first punch thrown in a fight. Lavi felt rather than saw the people nearest them stand up and crowd in around the group. The rest of the mess hall would probably follow soon enough, once the other diners took notice of the gathering of people. No doubt the story would spread like wildfire throughout the rest of the Order and by dinnertime, everyone would know.

Including Bookman. If Alex's taunts made it through the rumor mill intact as well, then it wouldn't take the old man even a minute to figure out what had gotten Lavi so agitated. He'd be furious. Getting angry meant that Lavi still cared. Reacting like he had meant that it was out of control.

Lavi didn't look at his friends. Allen laid a hand on Lavi's shoulder, trying to get his attention, but Lavi shook him off roughly and ignored Lenalee as she called his name. He turned on his heel and stalked away from the table. The accumulated crowd parted for him, those who had been hoping to see a fistfight dispersing as they realized that the first punch would be all they would get.

He heard Alex shout for him to stay and fight like a real man, but ignored the demand and fled.

LINE BREAK

Allen watched Lavi go, hand still outstretched from where he had tried to grab the redhead's shoulder. The Finder that had claimed to be Lavi's friend was being herded towards the infirmary, two other Finders nearly dragging him since it seemed that Alex was disinclined to leave.

"What do you think he meant?" Lenalee asked, sounding more disbelieving than confused. "He didn't mean - I mean, Lavi's not..."

"A homo?" Kanda finished for her, completely disinterested and not looking up from his soba. Lenalee's face turned red.

"It's not a problem if he is!" she protested quickly. "But... we're his friends. I thought he would have told us..." Her voice trailed off. Kanda picked up his tea and took a sip, withdrawing from the conversation once more.

Allen bit his lip, still staring at the door Lavi had disappeared through. It would be easy to write off the things Alex had said as lies, but Lavi's reaction seemed to suggest that some of what had been said was true. Lavi didn't seem like the type of man who would punch someone else just because that person had suggested that the redhead was homosexual. Not only that, but Allen had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the identity of the man Alex had accused Lavi of sleeping with.

"Who do you think it is?" Lenalee asked quietly. Allen jerked his gaze towards her, startled. She smiled tentatively at him, though her eyes were pained. Allen didn't think it was learning that Lavi preferred men that made her expression so pinched. Allen could almost imagine what was going on inside her mind. She was probably recalling the rumors that had circulated weeks ago, rumors about Lavi being caught with Tyki Mikk. Those rumors, combined with what Alex had just said, seemed a lot more credible, and Lenalee was still frightened of the Noah.

Allen managed to smile back.

"I don't know," he hedged, trying not to feel too guilty about lying. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He didn't know, he just strongly suspected. "I think I'm going to go see if Lavi needs anything." His stomach protested at cutting short his lunch, but Allen put thoughts of food out of his mind. He'd survive until dinner and he had put off talking to Lavi long enough. He quickly gathered up his plates and trays and, with a quick goodbye to Lenalee and Kanda, left the table.

LINE BREAK

Allen crept quietly into the library. He had already checked Lavi's room and had asked anyone he had passed if they had seen the redhead. Most people hadn't, but one or two had said that they had seen him heading for the library.

"Lavi?" Allen called out, voice just above a whisper. Libraries just seemed to require silence and Allen wasn't willing to really shout.

There was no response, but Allen could hear someone moving and a rhythmic 'sssh, thwack' coming from the center of the room. Steeling his nerves, Allen followed the sound. He walked quietly through a row of mostly empty bookcases, the noise growing louder as he drew closer to the middle. He stopped at the end of the row of cases, hesitant to disturb the scene before him.

Lavi stood next to one of the tables, sorting various books from a stack as tall as he was to smaller piles on top of the table. He'd take a book down from the top of the large stack and then almost slam it down onto whatever pile held other, similar books. His face was disturbingly blank, but there was an incredible amount of tension radiating from his body. His shoulders were stiff and his movements were jerky. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes since the fight in the lunchroom, but it was clear that Lavi hadn't calmed down at all.

"Lavi?" Allen said hesitantly. Lavi didn't acknowledge him. "Are you all right?"

Lavi slammed another book down and stopped, but didn't turn to face the other Exorcist. Allen took a few steps forward and then paused, unsure of himself. How should he start this conversation? What was there to say that wouldn't drive Lavi further away or hurt him even more?

"What is it?" Lavi asked, tone carefully flat. Allen winced at it and averted his eyes when Lavi turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might have wanted to talk about it?" Allen offered weakly, still not looking at Lavi. He shuffled his feet a bit, too nervous to hold still. Lavi chuckled, the sound only a shadow of what Allen remembered. It sounded completely hollow.

"Talk? About what? What do you want me to say?" Lavi asked bitterly. Allen had no answer. After a moment, he heard Lavi turn back to his books and begin sorting them again. "Did you come to ask me if what Alex said was true? Does it bother you?"

Allen flinched at the sudden accusation in Lavi's tone. At least it was confirmation of what the Finder had said, not that it changed the way the white haired boy saw his friend.

"No! That's not - it honestly doesn't bother me," he said, lifting his gaze to meet Lavi's. The redhead wasn't looking at him, however, and was instead staring determinedly at his books. "I think I already kind of knew, actually."

Lavi bobbed his head and then forced a smile onto his face as he turned to look at Allen. Allen frowned a bit, concerned by the cracks he could see in the redhead's expression.

"That's a relief," Lavi said woodenly. "Is that what you came to say? That you support me, no matter what?"

Allen just kept quiet and kept his eyes on Lavi's face. The forced smile soon faded and the redhead sagged a bit, exhausted by the effort. Lavi selected another book from the large stack and turned it over in his hands for a few minutes, apparently trying to figure out where it fell in his sorting system.

"We do support you, no matter who you love-" Allen began, but Lavi suddenly slammed the book down on the table, startling the white-haired boy into silence.

"Bookmen don't _love_," Lavi gritted out, voice so venomous Allen thought that even Kanda would have been intimidated. Allen stared, mouth open in shock, and Lavi seemed to realize what he had done. He picked up the book and put it on the nearest pile before turning his back to Allen and very carefully looking at the next several titles on the stack. Allen took a few more steps towards Lavi, a realization beginning to take shape in his mind.

"Lavi?" he asked quietly. Lavi didn't turn.

"I mean, you heard Road that time, right?" Lavi asked, voice trying to be light and failing miserably. "'A Bookman is an impartial observer'. We're not supposed to care."

"But you do, don't you?" Allen asked, already sure of the answer. Lavi didn't reply and picked up the top book and started paging through it.

"No matter who you choose to... be with," Allen said, remembering not to use the word 'love' and not certain that 'care about' wouldn't have equally violent effects. "We support you. I do, at least."

Lavi chuckled again. The sound was even hollower than it had been a few minutes ago, if that was even possible.

"Thanks, Allen," Lavi said. His voice sounded a bit more genuine, but it was heavy with some emotion Allen couldn't name. "Is that it?"

Allen hesitated. He could just leave it here, but that wasn't all he had come to say. It might be easier to leave now and cling to ignorance, but Allen never had been one to take the easy way out. Lavi had been miserable for months, long before the rumors had started. Now that he finally had a chance to talk to the redhead in private, Allen didn't want to simply abandon the opportunity.

"Has something been bothering you?" Allen asked carefully. Lavi shut the book he had been looking through and placed it on one of the smaller piles on the table before grabbing another volume from the stack.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Lavi said. He didn't meet Allen's eyes and his voice was just as careful as Allen's had been.

"You've seemed upset for the past few months," Allen replied. At this, Lavi did pause. Allen continued. "You don't eat much and I haven't seen you really smile in weeks. I'm worried. Lenalee's worried. I think Kanda might be too, though he never says it."

Lavi laughed at that, though the sound was just as false as his smiles. Allen's expression took on a pained note.

"Yuu doesn't worry about anyone. Worrying's for other people," Lavi replied, beginning to sort books again. "Besides, I told you, I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me. Not a thing, not a bit-"

"Does it have anything to do with Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked, cutting Lavi off mid-unbelievable-explanation. The tension in the room grew again and Lavi abruptly began moving around the tall stack of books, offering a hasty excuse of needing to find more tomes to sort. Allen darted forward and caught Lavi's sleeve, tightening his grip when Lavi tried to pull free.

"Let me go, I have to-" the redhead began, but Allen interrupted again.

"He's the one, isn't he? He's the one you've been seeing?" Allen asked gently. Lavi turned towards Allen, keeping his gaze downcast. A small, sardonic smile was on his lips.

"If by 'seeing' you mean 'sleeping with'," he replied, chuckling self-deprecatingly. He lifted his gaze, searching Allen's expression. Allen smiled thinly. "You're not angry?"

"I told you that I support you," Allen replied. His smile faded, expression turning serious again. "And as I said, I think I already knew."

To his surprise, Lavi nodded and looked away again.

"I thought you might. I did tell you that he was important to me, after all." Lavi's voice seemed distant and his expression was worn and tired. His whole body seemed to sag under an invisible weight.

"What happened?" Allen asked, trying to keep his voice encouraging but gentle. Lavi shrugged and shook his head, then looked back at Allen with another false smile.

"We got bored with each other. Moved on," he said. His voice was doing an admirable job of being chipper, but Lavi would not meet Allen's gaze straight on. Lavi shrugged again, movement just a bit too abrupt to be natural. "It happens."

"Did he break up with you?" Allen asked softly. Tyki had seemed uncertain of where he stood with Lavi just yesterday and if Tyki had been the one to do the leaving, Allen doubted that there would have been any doubt in the Noah's mind what their relationship was. Still, Lavi seemed too miserable to have willingly parted ways with the Pleasure. There was more to this story, definitely more.

Lavi shook his head.

"I told you, it was a mutual decision," he said. He tried to tug his wrist free again, only managing it because Allen had forgotten he held Lavi's arm and had loosened his grip. "I have to go; Bookman wants me to sort all the books by the end of the week-"

Allen didn't hear the rest, eyes widening in realization. Bookman. A Bookman wasn't supposed to care, but Lavi very obviously did. If Lavi had truly cared about Tyki and Bookman had found out, would the old man have forced Lavi to stop seeing Tyki?

"Was it Bookman?" Allen asked. Lavi's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. "Did Bookman make you break up with Tyki?"

"It was mutual..." Lavi tried, but Allen could see many months' worth of pain and longing in his eye. Allen's expression softened and he could tell that Lavi knew he had seen through the lie. The redhead turned to go, but the British Exorcist wasn't done.

"It was Bookman, wasn't it? He saw how much you cared about Tyki and told you to end it?" he prodded gently. Lavi flinched and then stilled, as though rooted to the spot.

"He's my mentor," Lavi said, sounding defeated. "And he's too old to get another apprentice. I couldn't just abandon him, not after he took me in when I was a kid."

"So you left Tyki?" Allen kept his voice neutral, carefully non-judgmental and infused with as much caring as he could put into his tone. Lavi suddenly glared at him, but Allen had half-expected that.

"Why do you care? Tyki's a Noah. He's one of the Order's enemies and he's tried to kill you. Yuu hates him. Lenalee's terrified of him. Why the hell do you care?"

"People can change," Allen replied simply. "And he makes you happy. You're my friend, Lavi. I like it when my friends are happy."

Lavi's expression suddenly crumpled. Allen moved forward and placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder, trying to catch his eye again.

"Lavi?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Lavi shook him off half-heartedly and shook his head.

"He made me happy, Allen. Made me, not 'makes'," he corrected quietly. "It's over between him and me. Completely."

"If you tell him that Bookman made you, I'm sure he-" Allen started to say, but Lavi cut him off with a quick, very determined shake of his head.

"I can't go back to him, Allen. Bookman forbids it."

"Maybe you could talk to Bookman?" Allen suggested, somewhat hopefully. "This is making you miserable. Maybe he'd let you-"

"Allen," Lavi said, very firmly. The white haired boy shut his mouth. "A Bookman isn't supposed to care. At all. The old panda's turned a blind eye to the friendships I've formed here, but what I had-" He paused to swallow heavily and when he continued, his voice was thick. "What I had with Tyki, he couldn't ignore. Even if Tyki would take me back, which I know he won't, Bookman wouldn't allow me to go."

"Why wouldn't Tyki take you back?" Allen asked, somewhat indignant on the redhead's behalf. "If you explained about Bookman-"

"I said some things," Lavi replied vaguely, tone so bleak that Allen decided he didn't need to hear any more about what Lavi had said. "And Tyki has already moved on. You heard Alex."

"Alex could have been lying," Allen pointed out. Lavi shook his head.

"Even if he was, it doesn't matter. I don't think Tyki's the type to wait around in case I change my mind."

Allen bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. Lavi gave a small, awkward cough.

"Are we done?" he asked quietly. "I need to get back to work."

Allen nodded and Lavi turned to go. The white haired boy hesitated for a moment and then opened his mouth to ask one last question.

"Lavi," he called after the redhead. Lavi stopped and turned around, meeting Allen's eyes. Perhaps he could read the question Allen was about to ask in the other Exorcist's gaze, as Lavi's own eye widened and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Were you in love-?"

"Don't ask me that, Allen, please," Lavi said, voice more resigned than desperate. It was the tone of a man who already knew the answer or at least strongly suspected, but didn't want to verbalize it since nothing could be changed either way. "Just leave it alone."

Allen shut his mouth and nodded. Lavi turned away from him.

"Get out." The words could have been harsh, but were said so softly and so tonelessly that Allen didn't feel stung. He nodded and turned to go, expression growing determined once his back was to Lavi.

This was making Lavi absolutely miserable. Allen wasn't sure yet what he'd do, but he had to do something. He couldn't stand to see Lavi like this.

Allen found his way back through the bookcases, heading towards the door. As he neared it, a figure leaning against the wall next to the door caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. His heart caught in his throat.

"Bookman...?" he said, stunned. How much of that had the man overheard? Allen's eyes narrowed a bit with righteous anger and he opened his mouth, not sure if he wanted to rant at the old man for how miserable his rules were making Lavi or plead with him to loosen the restrictions he had placed on the redhead. Did Bookman even feel remorse for what he was putting his apprentice through?

The look Bookman gave Allen was equal parts ire and exhaustion. The words stuck in Allen's throat and Bookman turned and walked slowly out of the library. Allen followed, intending to find out exactly what Bookman had heard, but by the time he reached the hallway Bookman was gone.

LINE BREAK

Tyki leaned against the wall and stared out the window of his room, eyes unfocused.

His dalliance with the Finder had been a mistake. Perhaps it was too soon, though Tyki refused to consider the ramifications of 'too soon'. There shouldn't be anything preventing him from finding someone else to occupy his bed, but it was surprisingly difficult to forget the way things had been with Lavi. Even, or perhaps especially, during the act, Tyki couldn't forget.

Alex had been the kind who enjoyed dirty talk. Alex liked things rough, more bites than nips, no kisses that didn't involve teeth, and pulling at Tyki's hair to move the Noah's head where Alex wanted it. Tyki wasn't necessarily averse to such things, but it was in stark contrast to Lavi. Lavi had liked kisses, though he had shied away from anything too gentle. Lavi had liked Tyki's mouth soft and wet on his body, not harsh and sharp.

Even the position Tyki had taken Alex in had been so different. Even that very first night, Lavi had wanted to see Tyki's face. Alex had begged for it on his hands and knees, hips in the air and head on the mattress.

Perhaps it wasn't so surprising, then, that it hadn't been Alex's name that Tyki had murmured against the man's neck during climax. Even when Tyki was trying to forget, all he wanted was Lavi.

He'd try again in a week. Maybe by then his libido would function again unhampered by wanting something it couldn't have. Maybe by then he wouldn't feel oddly guilty about taking someone who wasn't Lavi to bed. He might even be able to find someone who would completely satisfy him, though a small voice in the back of his head told him that it was unlikely he'd find someone to replace what he'd had with Lavi so soon.

There was a sudden knock on his door, hesitant and quiet. Tyki turned from the window, staring at the door in surprise. There was quiet for a minute, and then the knock came again, louder and more confident.

"Tyki? Are you there?"

Tyki scowled and shook his head, irritated with himself. Of course it wasn't Lavi. The redhead no longer had any reason to visit. He stalked over to the door and opened it, scowl fading into a slightly more polite expression.

"What is it?" he asked Allen, not really in the mood for visitors. Allen had a determined air about him and met his eyes squarely.

"I need to talk to you," he announced. "May I come in?"

Tyki briefly debated the pros and cons of refusing an Exorcist entry into his room. Sending Allen away probably wouldn't win him much confidence from the rest of the Order. Even if he wasn't in the mood for company, it was probably better to allow him in and then just get him to leave as quickly as possible.

"Very well," he said, stepping aside and opening the door wider. Allen walked in and Tyki shut the door. He turned to face the white-haired boy, noticing that Allen was looking around the mostly bare room with a curious expression. His eyes lingered on the mirror, then he seemed to pale and turned away.

Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked, crossing his arms. Allen took in a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for something unpleasant or painful. Tyki felt curiosity begin to stir.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lavi," Allen said quickly, as though afraid Tyki would interrupt. Tyki scowled and opened his mouth to do just that, but Allen went on. "He's miserable. I've never ever seen him this sad before."

"That's not my problem," Tyki replied, refusing to hope that Lavi's misery had anything to do with him. If the redhead was missing him, it was hardly Tyki's fault. Tyki hadn't been the one to end whatever it is that they had had. In fact, Tyki was glad Lavi was miserable. Gleeful, even. "He's nothing to do with me."

"Lavi told me about you two," Allen said, not backing down. Tyki's eyes flashed and his expression darkened. So maybe Alex had been right. Maybe Lavi really had been telling tales.

"Oh?" he asked silkily. Allen seemed surprised by his tone and nodded uncertainly. "Did he tell you all about what I used to do with him? Every sordid little detail? How, on our first night together, I used my mouth on his-"

Allen's face had gone from confused to comprehending to embarrassed in a shockingly short amount of time. He blushed violently red and waved his hands as though to ward off Tyki's words.

"No, nothing like that!" he said. Tyki stopped talking, anger deflating. He looked away from Allen for a moment, more in acknowledgement of the awkward moment than from true embarrassment.

"What did he tell you, then?" Tyki asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Just that you were together. None of the... details." Allen's voice paused on the last word and his blush reached the tips of his ears. He coughed and shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Does it bother you?" Tyki asked him, not really caring if it did. Allen shot him an annoyed look.

"Of course it doesn't!" He looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then averted his eyes. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Even if it is strange, since you're both men, but-"

Tyki held up his hands. Allen quieted. The Noah resisted the urge to smirk, just a little. He had heard an almost defensive note in the boy's tone and he doubted he had imagined it. It didn't surprise him in the least that Allen had no qualms about two men being together, not with the massive underlying sexual tension between the white haired boy and that Japanese Exorcist Tyki had sat with yesterday at lunch.

"I meant about Lavi being with me," he explained. "I was once your enemy. My first time with Lavi occurred when I was still your enemy and would have happily torn out your heart."

Allen seemed stunned by that. Tyki did allow himself to smirk at that.

"I take it Lavi didn't tell you everything, then," he said. Allen shook his head.

"No, I didn't know that, but it doesn't change anything," he said firmly. "Lavi's miserable. I think he misses you."

Tyki felt his chest constrict in sudden pain and he scowled, turning away from Allen and walking towards the window.

"Good," he said, ignoring Allen's sharp intake of breath. "I'm the best he'll ever have, so why shouldn't he be missing me?"

"Tyki-"

"He left me, or didn't he tell you that either?" Tyki snapped, turning just his head to look over at the Exorcist. Allen had a sad but understanding look on his face and a determined set to his shoulders.

"Bookman made him do that," Allen explained. "Lavi didn't want to. He regrets it, he really does."

"Ah, but I asked him the first time he rejected me if Bookman had put him up to it." Tyki chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "He said that he'd gotten tired of me and like a fool, I tried talking to him again and bring him back. He rejected me a second time. I'd be an even bigger fool to try for a third rejection."

"He was lying," Allen replied staunchly. "He cares about you a lot. I know he does."

Tyki turned his gaze back to the window.

"He has already moved on. He doesn't want me back," Tyki insisted. He clenched his jaw. Was this some sort of game? Noah-baiting? It was rather unfair of Allen to dangle what Tyki wanted most in front of him, even if Tyki didn't want to acknowledge the depth of his longing for what Allen was saying to be true. "If you're quite finished, you may show yourself out."

Allen was quiet for a moment.

"Fine. But please, Tyki, if Lavi comes to you and explains, please promise me that you'll listen to him?" Allen asked.

"If you're finished, you may show yourself out," Tyki repeated. He heard Allen sigh and then soft footsteps as the Exorcist walked towards the door. There was the squeak of old hinges and then silence for a moment.

"Tyki?"

The Noah didn't acknowledge the quiet call.

"I don't think Lavi's been with anyone since you. I just thought that you should know. Please, if he comes, just hear him out?"

Tyki didn't reply for almost a full minute. Allen had sighed again and had turned to go when Tyki's quiet voice stopped him.

"Very well."

Allen smiled.

"Thank you, Tyki." The Exorcist left, shutting the door behind himself. Tyki stared unseeingly out the window, trying not to hope.

LINE BREAK

Bookman stood on the roof of the Order, staring out at the sky. A few birds flew far overhead, mere black slashes against the blue.

He had overheard a story on his way to the lunchroom that Lavi had punched a Finder. If what he had overheard was true, then the reason Lavi had acted so uncharacteristically violent was because the Finder had apparently slept with Lavi's boyfriend and had been bragging about it. Bookman had wanted to confirm the story with his apprentice and had headed to the library when the boy had been absent from their shared room.

He had arrived at the library just in time to hear Lavi's outburst, the protestation that a Bookman didn't love. While the statement was true, since emotion got in the way of objective recording of the world's history, the amount of pain in the statement had given Bookman pause. He had stayed quietly by the door, his sensitive ears able to pick up on every word of the conversation between the two younger Exorcists.

Apparently, Lavi's feelings had not been as fleeting as Bookman had first thought. They were more deeply rooted than the old man had feared. He had suspected as much, since Lavi had shown no sign of improving despite the fact that it had been weeks since his last visit to the Noah. Bookman had been quietly watching, hoping for some sign that Lavi was getting over the ill-advised fling. Day after day after day, there had been no change. Lavi ate little, slept fitfully even though he was exhausted during waking hours, and his masks had crumbled to uselessness.

Bookman couldn't remember the last time he had heard Lavi call him 'gramps'. The affectionate nickname had been nothing but irritating at first, since affection was an obstacle for an objective observer, but now its lack was even more so.

Bookman shook the thought out of his head. It had no place there, just as Bookman and Lavi no longer had a place here. The Black Order was a dangerous place and Bookman had known that. He had been prepared to accept the physical risks, having been assured by Komui that the Supervisor would do his utmost to keep both Bookman and Lavi off of the front lines. Even after discovering that they were both compatible with Innocence, Komui had kept to his promise. Bookman hadn't expected the risks to Lavi's adherence to the Code. He hadn't expected that time here would expose the chinks in the boy's armor or the cracks in Bookman's own stone heart.

There was no helping it, even if they hadn't managed to record as much of the war as Bookman would have liked. They would have to leave as soon as possible.

Bookman sighed and turned towards the door that would take him back into the building. He paused for a moment, the image of himself walking along a road with a dead-eyed man who resembled his apprentice. For a moment, he saw silent meals by the campfire, a future free from any nicknames or affectionate gestures, and watching as the child he had known grew up to be a man without any love for history and a permanently haunted look in his eye. A man with a heart just as cold as Bookman's had been before he had met a small, redheaded child abandoned on the side of the road.

Perhaps what Lavi had had with the Noah had been a temporary thing and wouldn't last the year, but it was hard to imagine Lavi doing anything with less than his whole being. Perhaps Lavi would recover from this pain and would never turn into what Bookman had been two decades ago, but perhaps he would.

Bookman had turned a blind eye as Lavi had begun to open his heart to those at the Order. He had tried to ignore the signs that his apprentice was growing dangerously close to another person and had only confronted the redhead when he could no longer deny what was happening.

Perhaps he could give the boy a choice. One last choice. It was the only thing he could give, at this point.

TBC...

**A/N: Well, that's the end of 36! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**The next chapter will probably not take four months for me to write and post, but I can unfortunately make no promises. _ Sorry about the wait!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a poll up on my fanfiction(dot)net profile and I would like to request that everyone votes. AGoP will be coming to an end soon and I would like to know if there is any interest in a sequel. The sequel would cover Leverrier's plot, Allen turning into the Fourteenth, the fruition of all the Yullen hints you've been seeing in AGoP, and a few other things I'll be keeping to myself for now. ^_^ The sequel will definitely be lighter in the lemon department, but hopefully just as enjoyable. Please let me know what you think!**


	37. All That Is Left

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue.**

**Beta'd by the amazing MantisReign, Niamh, and Cackles!**

**This chapter's title comes from a quote by Harry Mathews: "A man is too apt to forget that in this world he cannot have everything. A choice is all that is left him."**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker':**

Bookman had turned a blind eye as Lavi had begun to open his heart to those at the Order. He had tried to ignore the signs that his apprentice was growing dangerously close to another person and had only confronted the redhead when he could no longer deny what was happening.

Perhaps he could give the boy a choice. One last choice. It was the only thing he could give, at this point.

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 37

All That Is Left

Lavi quietly opened the door to the room he shared with Bookman and slid inside.

A throat cleared from the vicinity of the desk and Lavi inwardly winced. He knew better than to hope that news of the altercation at lunch hadn't reached the old man's ears; it was now time for the dinner rush and news like that spread quickly. Lavi was certain that Bookman had known within two hours of the event. The redhead took a deep breath and turned to face his mentor.

"Bookman," he said politely, nodding his head in greeting. Bookman just watched him steadily, eyes slightly narrowed. Lavi swallowed heavily and shifted in place. After a moment, he moved to turn away and then Bookman spoke.

"Lavi, come here. I have something important to discuss with you."

It was as if ice had invaded his veins. Lavi nodded again and walked towards Bookman, stopping a foot or two from the old man's chair. There were no other chairs in the room, so the redhead remained standing. There was a faint tremor running through his arms, so he folded them neatly behind his back. Whatever the 'something important' was that Bookman wanted to discuss, it couldn't be good. Not given the events of today.

"What is it?" he asked, swallowing heavily again. His mouth felt really dry. Bookman considered him for a moment, allowing the silence to stretch, and then spoke.

"I have come to the conclusion that the Order is no place for a Bookman or for a Bookman's apprentice. I have decided to depart the morning after next," Bookman said firmly. For a moment, Lavi felt like he was in some sort of vacuum. His lungs deflated and held that position. The air seemed to be both gone from the room and pressing in on him from all sides.

"The morning after next?" Lavi replied faintly. His head felt like it was full of cotton candy in the process of being drawn, cobweb-like and spinning. "But... the war, we haven't recorded the end of the war yet-"

"Lavi," Bookman interrupted. "We cannot stay in this place as Bookman. You have been especially vulnerable here and have forgotten the Code."

"I haven't," the redhead protested feebly, knowing he was lying. He hadn't so much broken the Code as smashed it into millions of pieces and then ground the remaining bits into dust. Bookman didn't dignify his protestation with a response and continued as though Lavi hadn't spoken.

"It is not only a failing of yours. It is mine as well. I should have acted immediately to prevent the attachments you have formed here." Bookman's voice stayed even and calm, neither apologizing to Lavi nor blaming him. The word 'attachments' still stung like a slap in the face. 'Attachments' seemed too distant a word to use for the relationships he had formed here; his friendships, the camaraderie, the warmth he had felt when waking up in Tyki's arms-

Lavi jerked his thoughts away from the Noah. Bookman had fallen silent and had been studying Lavi's face. The redhead looked away, keeping his eyes averted from his mentor's face.

"I'll... I'll go pack," Lavi murmured. He turned, a lump forming in his throat when he remembered what little time he had left. Tomorrow would be his last day at the Black Order. He wouldn't be able to see Allen or Yuu or Lenalee after tomorrow. He wouldn't get to taste Jerry's cooking again, not after he left. He wouldn't be able to stop by the Science Division to talk with Johnny or Reever, he wouldn't be able to talk to the few still-living Finders he had gotten to know, he wouldn't be able to chat with Krory or Miranda or any of the other Exorcists. He wouldn't be able to see Tyki again, not even in passing.

Lavi drew in a sharp breath, trying to shove the thoughts aside. 'Lavi' wouldn't exist after tomorrow. Bookman Junior wasn't supposed to have any sort of connection to this place or to those people. Bookman Junior shouldn't be affected by the thought of leaving, but Lavi couldn't find it in himself to be that detached anymore. 'Lavi', his forty-ninth persona, had managed to do what none of the other forty-eight had; 'Lavi' had managed to fundamentally change Bookman Junior.

"I haven't dismissed you yet," Bookman called out sharply. Lavi stopped but didn't turn to face the old man. He concentrated on keeping his breathing deep and even, wishing he had the luxury of taking his frustration and grief out on something.

"Yes?" he asked. Bookman didn't respond for the space of several heartbeats, sufficient time for Lavi to calm himself enough to turn around. Bookman's expression was heavy, the lines on his face appearing more deeply etched than Lavi could remember seeing them. For a moment, Bookman looked ten years older than he actually was, ancient and frail. A bolt of worry dissipated the anger and Lavi took a step towards his mentor. "Bookman?"

"There is no place for Bookmen here, Lavi," Bookman said slowly. Each word seemed heavy, as though carefully considered but still painful. "However, there might still be a place for 'Lavi'."

For the second time that evening, Lavi felt as though all the air in the room had disappeared.

"Bookman?" he asked, voice shaking. "What- I don't understand."

Bookman's expression smoothed and he sat up perfectly straight.

"I am giving you one last choice, Lavi," Bookman said. His voice was authoritative and strong, no hint of the frailty Lavi had seen seconds earlier. "As you are now, you cannot be my apprentice any longer."

The redhead flinched despite the lack of accusation in the old man's voice.

"You may choose to remain my apprentice and come with me when I leave the morning after next or you may choose to stay here and remain 'Lavi'. I will be leaving no matter what your choice is. However, should you choose to come with me, I will remove all memory of your time as 'Lavi'. Those memories will only hinder you."

Lavi felt something inside him rebel at the idea and he clamped down on that feeling, shoving it to the dark recesses of his chest. His heart clenched at the thought of losing his memories and then it froze as he realized that, even with the memories gone, the feelings would remain. He would still feel like this but without the memories to explain why he felt so raw.

"If you choose to stay here, then I will remove your memories of being a Bookman, as is usual when an apprentice is released."

Lavi nodded his head with a quick, jerky motion. There were certain secrets only Bookmen were allowed to know, things that Lavi already knew.

But it didn't matter. There was only one choice that Lavi could make. Even if he didn't owe Bookman for everything the man had done for him, he had already irrevocably destroyed the one relationship that would have had the greatest chance of convincing him to stay. The thought of never seeing Tyki again was painful. The thought of having to watch as Tyki charmed one partner after another into his bed was even more so. Watching someone else take Lavi's place in Tyki's bed, by Tyki's side, perhaps even in Tyki's life, all the while knowing that he could have had that if he hadn't pushed the Noah away so harshly, was too painful to even bear thinking about.

_'"-anything else would require you to have a heart."'_

Maybe, if he lost his memories, the feelings would fade more quickly. Without the memories of Tyki holding him or kissing him or murmuring his name, maybe Lavi would finally be able to move on. Lavi clung to that hope. He couldn't stay here. He had burned that bridge and he couldn't stand the thought of having the charred remains thrown in his face time and time again.

"I'll go with you," Lavi said, forcing the words out around the lump in his throat. "I'll stay your apprentice."

"You do not need to answer yet," Bookman replied, tone bland. It was as if Lavi had not spoken. "I will need to know before that morning, but you have tomorrow to make your decision. Choose wisely."

"I already made my choice," Lavi insisted. Memories were swarming him, memories of meals shared with people he had come to call 'friends', battles fought beside trustworthy comrades, laughter and conversations and funerals and kisses and touches and so many more scenes he would give up along with the persona 'Lavi'. The redhead looked up. "I'm going with you. I'll stay your apprentice."

Bookman looked at him then, rather than through him.

"Do not consider yourself my apprentice," he said sharply. Lavi took half a step back, surprised by the sudden change in Bookman's tone. The old man's expression softened, weariness creeping in. "You are to make this decision without bias. Do not think of it as staying my apprentice or leaving your apprenticeship. Choose between leaving with me and becoming a Bookman or staying here and becoming an Exorcist. Right now, and for the next twenty-four hours, you are neither."

"But I've already chosen," Lavi said. "I'll leave with you. I'll become a Bookman. It's all I ever wanted."

"At one time, yes. It was," Bookman replied flatly. "This isn't a decision to make lightly. You are to think about it for at least half the day."

"But-"

"Now go." Bookman waved dismissively at the door. Lavi didn't move.

"I told you, I already chose!" he said, one of his hands clenching into a fist at his side. "I have honestly thought about it. You won't be able to find another apprentice very easily, will you? I have to go with y-"

"That is precisely why I told you to think about it, idiot," Bookman snapped back. Lavi shut his mouth. "It is precisely because you think you _have to_ stay my apprentice that I told you to go and consider the matter elsewhere."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lavi muttered weakly, looking down at the floor. "I want to stay with you. I really do."

Then was a pause and then Bookman sighed.

"Tell me the same thing tomorrow after lunch and I will trust it." Lavi could hear the chair creak as Bookman turned away from him. "You owe me nothing. You should not have any sense of obligation towards me. Remember that when you make your decision. You do not owe me for caring for you when you were a child."

If the words had held even a hint of sarcasm or accusation, they would have been cutting. In Bookman's usual matter-of-fact tone, the words were instead just confusing. They seemed to have come from nowhere, since nothing in the conversation could have sparked them. Nothing in this conversation, at any rate.

Lavi drew in a sharp breath, eye widening.

"... Were you in the library earlier?" he asked quietly. Another thought occurred to him and his heart sank. "Allen didn't talk to you, did he? That's why you've decided that we need to leave."

"I overheard," Bookman said shortly. "And that conversation was hardly the only factor influencing my decision." The old man didn't look at him. "Now go."

Lavi nodded, unable to think of anything more to say. He slowly walked back towards the door, opened it, and left.

Bookman didn't look up.

LINE BREAK

Tyki sat on the couch in front of Komui's desk, glancing disinterestedly around the room and only half-listening as Komui apologized about the rather appalling mess that was his office. Tyki nodded once in acknowledgement. Komui cleared his throat and sat down in his chair, shuffling a few papers around on the top of his desk.

"Traditionally, you'd be given a room assignment and issued a uniform the same day you joined the Black Order, but as you can imagine, your case is a bit unusual," Komui said. Tyki nodded, moving his gaze to the Supervisor rather than the room. "Not only are you neither an Exorcist nor a Finder, but with the move... in any case, you'll receive a uniform and a room once we get to the new building. Until then, please make do with what you have."

Tyki inclined his head again.

"Thank you, Supervisor," he said. "Is that all you called me here for?"

Komui shook his head, smiling a little.

"No. Though you're not an Exorcist, we've decided to issue you a golem. We have that for you already." Komui half-turned and leaned over, temporarily disappearing behind the desk. Tyki could hear paper rustling and then Komui straightened back up, a box in his hands. "We've made a few adjustments to it." Komui set the box on his desk and removed the lid. The Tease nestled inside picked itself up, the tips of its wings lifting and then coming down rapidly to liftoff. Tyki smiled slightly and reached out his hand as the Tease flew towards him. The golem came to rest on Tyki's outstretched palm, opening and closing its wings once more before letting them rest.

"We've added the code that will allow you to call Headquarters from any phone and removed some of the old programming. The Tease is no longer a cannibal golem and will no longer reproduce itself. If it gets damaged or destroyed, we have enough information on it to rebuild it, so don't worry," Komui explained. "It has also been keyed to your voice and will work only for you. In times of emergency, the Tease will 'ring' - you'll need to find the nearest phone and hook it up. The hook-up should be fairly simple - do you need me to explain how?"

"No. I believe I see where the Tease hooks up to the phone lines," Tyki replied, running a finger over the body of the Tease. There were two small depressions between the wings that had never been there before. Komui nodded.

"Excellent. The Order is a bit... short staffed," Komui's voice trailed off and he stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "We're a bit short staffed, so you might be sent out on missions to either look for or retrieve Innocence. I don't need to explain to you what kind of effects raw Innocence can have on normal humans."

"You would trust me on a mission dealing with Innocence?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "I hadn't expected that you would send me out from under your watchful eye."

"You'll definitely be accompanied by at least one Exorcist on your first few missions," Komui informed him unapologetically. "But we need to collect the rest of the Innocence before the Earl does. We need all the help we can get." Komui smiled thinly. "Though it does seem odd, sending a Noah out to retrieve Innocence."

Tyki's lips quirked at that.

"Retrieval missions tend to be the most dangerous because there tend to be a lot of Akuma in the area. Finders are always equipped with talismans and now, thanks to information we have gotten from you, guns that run off of the Innocences' surplus energy. Exorcists, of course, have their anti-Akuma weapons." Komui's smile faded. "Do you want to be assigned a talisman or would you be fine without? We could assign you one of the guns, but I'm not sure what kind of an effect using those would have on you."

Tyki considered it for a moment. His abilities as a Noah were powerful and he could certainly protect himself easily enough from mere Akuma. Unless he willed it, Akuma would be completely unable to touch him. He'd be able to strut through a battlefield and simply rip key components away from the Akuma and disable them, perhaps even cause them to explode. He had no need to carry a talisman or a gun for protection.

However...

The Tease flapped its wings. Tyki's gaze flicked to it, then back to Komui. Obeying his unspoken order, the Tease took flight once again. It flew back towards the Supervisor and landed gently on his shoulder. Komui looked at it questioningly and then raised his gaze to Tyki.

"I have no desire to carry around a talisman," Tyki told him. "This may be a difficult request, but is it within the abilities of your scientists to design a weapon similar to the Tease that would run off of the surplus energy of Innocence? The energy cells would have to be held separately from the weapons, of course, since I wouldn't be able to store it inside my body."

"We could try," Komui said immediately. "But may I ask why you'd want that? We'd have to run tests; if it's painful or dangerous for you, then I have to refuse."

Tyki shrugged carelessly.

"Obviously I wouldn't do it if it were painful or dangerous," he replied. "I'm willing to submit to the testing if you think your scientists can design such a weapon."

Komui nodded slowly and lifted his hand to the Tease resting on his shoulder. The black butterfly flapped once and propelled itself onto the offered perch. Komui tried to urge it to fly off, but it wasn't until Tyki called it quietly that it flew back to the Noah.

"You still haven't answered why you would want such a weapon," Komui said.

"A favor asked of me by a mutual acquaintance of ours," Tyki said by way of explanation.

Komui looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled softly.

"Allen, huh?" he said, moving the box that had held the Tease in it to the side. "I'll see what we can do, though I doubt we'll have a working prototype for some time."

"That's fine," Tyki said. "If that's all...?"

Komui nodded.

"Yes, you may go."

Tyki stood, the Tease flying quietly behind his head. The Noah had turned to go when Komui spoke again.

"Actually, wait a moment, Tyki."

Tyki stopped and turned back to face the Supervisor expectantly. Komui's head was bowed, the shape of his beret and the glare on the lenses of his glasses blocking his eyes from sight.

"Be careful not to break any of the rules. Any of them, no matter how small. Please," Komui said. His voice sounded oddly strained, tone strangely desperate for such a simple request. "Be especially careful around anyone from Central. Don't do anything at all that would give anyone any reason to question your loyalty to the Order."

"Of course, Supervisor," Tyki said, nodding slowly with a puzzled look on his face. That was simply common sense. Tyki had no wish to be shackled and placed under guard again.

"Just... be careful," Komui warned him, still not looking up. Tyki nodded again and left, the Tease flying behind him.

LINE BREAK

Lavi walked along the hallway, headed for the dining hall. Hopefully by now the dinner rush would be over and he'd be allowed to think in peace.

No matter what Bookman said, Lavi did owe the man. 'Lavi' would never have existed without Bookman and he would have probably died as a nameless kid on the side of a road. The only thing Lavi could possibly do to repay him was to stay his apprentice and carry on the tasks of a Bookman after the old man died.

That rationalization might have been harder to make if Lavi had thought that he had even the smallest chance of convincing Tyki to take him back. Even if Lavi didn't owe Bookman anything, it would be too painful to stay here as 'Lavi' without being able to be with Tyki and having to watch from the sidelines as the Pleasure moved on. Knowing that he had no chance was a cold comfort, since it simplified the decision he had to make.

It was a pity Bookman hadn't just taken his answer.

Lavi sighed as he walked into the dining hall, wondering how many more times he'd get to enter. Would they eat breakfast here, the morning they left? Would Lenalee want to organize a going-away party like she organized the welcome parties? It was short notice and things were a bit busy, but surely she'd be able to spare some time.

The redhead went to the counter to order a simple yet large sandwich. Jerry handed it to him a few minutes later with a quiet 'you all right, hon?'. Lavi replied with a quick, fake smile and an empty reassurance that hadn't convinced Jerry, but before the cook had managed to say anything, Lavi had turned and walked off.

"Lavi!"

Lavi looked towards the source of the call, feeling his mood perk up slightly when he caught sight of Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda sitting together at a table. Allen was the one who had called and was waving Lavi over. The redhead's mood deflated just as quickly when he remembered that he would have to say goodbye to those three sooner rather than later. Even so, he walked over and slid onto the bench next to Lenalee, across the table from Allen. He might as well get this over with and just tell them. Leaving without saying anything seemed wrong, somehow.

"Hello," he said to them, voice dull as he set his sandwich down. Allen frowned, concerned.

"Are you all right, Lavi?" Lenalee asked him. Lavi tried to smile at her, but he knew it had come out strained just like every other smile he had tried to give anyone lately.

"Been better," he replied, for once deciding to be honest. His strained smile widened, more cracks appearing in the expression. "Want to organize my going-away party?"

"What?" Lenalee's eyes widened.

"'Going-away'?" Allen echoed. Kanda looked up from his soba, narrowing his eyes and scowling darkly. Lavi nodded and looked away from the three other Exorcists, picking up his sandwich and studying it intently. He hadn't meant to ask that, though he supposed that it was better that he got it out of the way now.

"Bookman says it's time for us to move on," he said. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed. The stunned silence continued. He swallowed. "Thought you three should know."

"But... why?" Lenalee asked, turning to fully face Lavi and ignoring her dinner entirely. Her eyes were glistening, though there wasn't enough moisture to collect into tears. "When are you leaving?"

"Morning after next," Lavi replied quietly. He looked up when no one said anything for several seconds. Lenalee's eyes were wide and so were Allen's. Even Kanda seemed stunned, his scowl gone without a trace. Lavi lopsidedly grinned at them. Even if he doubted that they'd be any less upset if he pretended to not be bothered by it, it was worth a try. "I just found out myself."

"But why?" Allen asked, stunned. "Why can't you stay?"

"Guess Bookman decided that it was too dangerous, what with the recent attack and all," Lavi lied. Danger had been the reason Bookman had wanted to leave, but it had nothing to do with physical endangerment. His mind flashed to Tyki and his heart ached at the thought, but he shoved the memories aside. Once 'Lavi' was gone, he wouldn't have those recollections to torture himself with.

"We're moving to a new building soon, though," Lenalee said instantly. "It'll be safe! I'll talk to my brother; he'll convince Bookman to stay-"

Lavi shook his head and put down his sandwich. He turned to Lenalee with a small, false smile and put a hand on her shoulder. The water in her eyes swelled.

"Thanks, but I don't think Bookman's going to change his mind. I guess he's been thinking about this for a while," Lavi told her.

"Che. So you're just going to give up?" Kanda said, voice heated. "We don't need your kind of half-assed trash around here."

"Kanda!" Lenalee and Allen scolded the Japanese Exorcist simultaneously. Kanda ignored them, keeping his glare trained on Lavi. Lavi's smile wobbled but then steadied.

"I'll miss you too, Yuu." Or rather, he wouldn't since he wouldn't even remember that the other existed, but they didn't need to know that. Kanda scowled and turned back to his soba.

"Don't call me by my first name, stupid rabbit," he said, picking up his chopsticks again.

"Will we get to see you again?" Lenalee asked. "Bookman might let you visit us, right? Or if we run into you on an assignment..."

Lavi tried to make sure that his smile didn't falter, but it faded despite his best efforts. He turned back to his sandwich and began eating it again. It was like eating cardboard.

"... Right, Lavi? This isn't the end, right?" Lenalee asked him, reaching out and touching his shoulder to try and get his attention. Lavi couldn't look at her.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, voice tight with worry. Lavi silently shook his head, unable to speak.

"What?" Lenalee asked, disbelieving. "That... that's not fair. You're leaving and we won't be able to see you again?"

"I'm going to be a Bookman, Lenalee," Lavi said quietly. "I'm not supposed to get attached."

"But we're your friends!" Allen protested. "Why can't-"

Kanda slammed his chopsticks down and stood up.

"Your whining is making the food taste bad, beansprout," he snarled at Allen, picking up his tray. "If he wants to leave so badly, then let him." With that, he spun on his heel and stalked away. He deposited his tray before leaving the dining hall. Anyone in his path quickly moved aside, allowing him a wide berth to pass through.

"It's not fair," Lenalee whispered again, her hand sliding from Lavi's shoulder. She turned back to her dinner and began picking at it, though it was clear from her listless movements that she had lost her appetite.

"I'll miss you two as well," Lavi told them softly. "But I can't stay."

"Maybe you could ask Bookman if you could? Even just if you could come back to visit. Maybe you could write to us?" Lenalee said, though she didn't seem very hopeful.

"I'm sorry," Lavi said. The table lapsed into silence. Lavi was just about to open his mouth an excuse himself, less than half of his sandwich consumed, but then Allen spoke.

"What about Tyki?"

Lavi jerked his gaze towards Allen, eye wide. His gaze darted to Lenalee, who seemed puzzled, and then back to Allen. The white-haired boy seemed apologetic but determined.

"Tyki...?" Lenalee asked. She swallowed heavily. "Why would Tyki have anything to do with this?"

"Allen, I can't stay," Lavi said, voice nearly breaking. "I can't."

"Did you even try talking to Bookman?" Allen pressed. "If you talked to him about-"

"He knows," Lavi snapped, closing his eye when he saw Allen flinch from the sudden harsh tone. He continued, sounding defeated. "He overheard us talking earlier."

Lavi opened his eye again. Allen was biting his lip and not looking at Lavi. The redhead stared, stunned.

"You knew," he said incredulously. Allen looked back at him, a guilty expression on his face. "You _knew_ that he had overheard us."

"Lavi-"

Lavi shook his head and covered his face with one of his hands. Allen immediately quieted down.

"It doesn't matter. This would have happened anyway," Lavi said. He pulled his hand down his face and drew in a long, harsh breath. "I have to go."

"Wait, Lavi," Allen said quickly, desperate. "At least talk to Tyki before you leave. If you won't stay for us, then maybe he'll convince you to stay here!"

"Why would he listen to me?" Lavi asked rhetorically, laughing humorlessly. "I wouldn't listen to me, not after what I said to him. Just leave it alone, Allen. It's none of your business." Lavi moved to stand, ignoring the shocked look Lenalee was giving both him and Allen.

"Tyki said he'd listen!" Allen insisted. Lavi paused as the meaning of the words hit him, eye widening and a roar sounding in his ears as the breath left his lungs. "And you're miserable. I just-"

"He 'said' he'd listen?" Lavi asked lowly. Allen's mouth snapped shut, expression turning guiltier. "You talked to him?"

"I just wanted to help-"

"I didn't ask you to interfere, Allen!" Lavi snapped, not even caring that his voice was probably carrying to the next several tables. "Everything was _fine_-"

"No, it wasn't," Lenalee interjected quietly. Lavi and Allen both turned to look at her. "Allen's right, Lavi. You were miserable. I think..." She took a deep breath. "I think I might have done the same thing, if I thought that it would make you happy again."

"Lenalee..." Allen said wonderingly, shocked. Lenalee smiled shakily at him.

"It doesn't change anything," Lavi said roughly, shaking his head. The other two Exorcists looked back at him. "I can't stay."

"Lavi, you can be mad at me all you like, but please talk to Tyki and to Bookman!" Allen urged quickly. Lavi stood and picked up his tray, not looking at either of his friends. "Please, Lavi! Tyki will listen, I know he will."

Lavi walked away, head slightly bowed and shoulders hunched, knuckles white from gripping his tray. Neither Lenalee nor Allen spoke as they watched Lavi walk away and both Exorcists watched the door for several seconds after the redhead slipped through it and disappeared.

Allen looked away first, turning his gaze back to his food. Unhappily, he began to eat again. The food was still delicious and he was still hungry, but both sensations seemed somewhat muted.

"So the person Lavi was seeing... it was Tyki Mikk?" Lenalee asked quietly. Allen didn't look up, almost afraid of what her expression would be.

"Yes," he said. "For months, apparently. Tyki told me that they were together before Tyki came to the Order."

"That long?" Lenalee asked, surprised. Allen nodded. Lenalee's voice was quiet when she continued. "I didn't know."

"I didn't either until today," Allen told her, looking up. Lenalee was watching him, a hint of fear in her eyes. Allen tried to smile at her and she shakily returned the expression.

"Lavi cares a lot about him," Allen told her gently. "And I think Tyki cares a lot about Lavi. I know you find him frightening, but-"

"I really do think," Lenalee interrupted him quietly. Allen quieted. "I do think that I would have done the same thing. Tyki Mikk is scary, but I like to think that I would have talked to him if I had thought that it would make Lavi happy. I'll... try. He is part of the Order now, so he should be one of our comrades too, shouldn't he?"

Allen smiled reassuringly at her, hearing the note of uncertainty in her voice.

"I hope everything works out. Maybe Tyki can convince Lavi that it's worth asking Bookman if he can stay," Allen mused out loud. Lenalee nodded, turning back to her dinner.

"I hope Lavi stays, too."

LINE BREAK

Lavi stalked down the hallway, his breathing harsh and his hands clenched into fists. Allen hadn't had any right to interfere or to tell Tyki about anything Lavi had said.

But if what Allen had said was true and if Tyki really was willing to listen- but no, he couldn't, he owed Bookman too much-

_'"You owe me nothing."'_

Lavi gritted his teeth and started walking faster, letting his feet carry him wherever they cared to. He needed space to think. Everything had been clear before dinnertime; stay Bookman's apprentice, have 'Lavi' erased from his memories, leave the Order, eventually heal from the emotions caused by things he wouldn't remember. It would be painful for a while, but without the constant reinforcement from his memories the feelings would fade. He'd be able to go back to being just Bookman Junior.

It had been so easy to decide to leave when he had thought that Tyki would never listen to him, but now...

He had thought that he owed Bookman, but he didn't.

He had thought that Tyki wouldn't listen, but apparently he would.

What were his excuses for leaving now? He didn't really want to be a Bookman anymore. He hadn't wanted to for months, but a different way of life had seemed too far out of reach. Now, all he had to do was decide it and he could simply be Lavi; an Exorcist, a friend, perhaps even someone who could convince Tyki to take him back.

But then he would never get to see Bookman again. Bookman would probably die alone and the secrets of the Bookmen would die with him, just because Lavi wanted to be selfish. Bookman had taken him in and raised him, treated him more like a son than an apprentice, no matter how the old man had denied it. The almost-affectionate way Bookman called him an 'idiot' and the tolerance the older man had for being called 'gramps' were proof enough of that. Even the fact that Bookman was letting him decide this for himself, rather than simply removing him from his apprenticeship or forcing him to leave immediately were proof of some kind of emotion. He couldn't abandon Bookman.

But if Tyki would listen, if there was even a chance that the Noah would take him back-

Lavi gave a strangled growl of frustration, shaking his head violently and stopping. This wasn't helping at all. Instead of making his decision clearer, all this was managing was making everything more muddled.

He abruptly spun on his heel and began navigating the hallways, heading for the library. Getting frustrated wouldn't help him decide. He still had all day tomorrow to come to a decision and leaving the problem alone for a few hours might make the solution that much clearer when he came back to it. Perhaps he'd think more clearly after sorting books for a few hours. Things would look clearer in the morning.

LINE BREAK

Bookman placed a few old documents carefully into one of the cardboard boxes Komui had given him. The Supervisor had been understandably upset to see him leave, but as per their original agreement, could not force him to remain.

FLASHBACK

"You're certain you won't stay?" Komui asked, looking weary. Bookman nodded, his Innocence already resting on the desk between them. The scroll glowed faintly.

"There are risks here that I had not foreseen," he replied. Komui seemed puzzled by the cryptic statement, but didn't ask. He instead cleared his throat and made himself busy with some of the paperwork on his desk.

"You'll need to turn in your rose cross as well," Komui said. "The higher-ups won't like it, but that was the agreement."

Bookman nodded and removed the pin from his jacket, laying it on the table beside his Innocence. His coat felt heavier, somehow, even though the heaviest object on the garment was now gone.

"When shall I expect to see Lavi? He'll need to return his things too," Komui asked. "I'd rather they be returned directly to me instead of left in your room for the cleaners to pick up later."

"I am uncertain as to when you should expect him," Bookman replied. He glanced towards where his golem hovered by his shoulder. "I suppose I am to return this to you as well?"

"No, keep it," Komui said, shaking his head and smiling thinly. "It has been keyed to you, so we'd just end up having to destroy it once you left. If you ever decide to return, then it will guide you back here."

Bookman nodded and turned to go.

"Thank you for all of your hard work," Komui called after him. Bookman nodded once in acknowledgement and exited out the door.

END FLASHBACK

The golem had been turned off and placed inside one of the other boxes. Bookman doubted that he'd ever use it.

He heard the door open and turned. Lavi slunk in, head down and shoulders slumped. The redhead glanced over at Bookman and their eyes met for a moment before Lavi looked away again. Without saying a word, Lavi kicked off his boots and climbed into the top bunk. He laid down on top of the covers, his back to the rest of the room.

Bookman honored the silent request for silence and turned away, making an effort to move more quietly around the room as he packed his things. Even so, it was a long time before he heard Lavi's breathing even out into the steady patterns of sleep.

LINE BREAK

Lavi blinked slowly, groggily becoming aware of both himself and how bright the room seemed to be. It wasn't usually so bright when he first woke up in the mornings.

He rolled over and sat up, crawling over to the ladder and climbing down as quickly as his sleepy limbs would allow. He looked around the room, eye going wide with surprise.

The room was almost completely bare, only a large stack of boxes piled neatly in one corner. Bookman's bed was already neatly made and there was no sign of the man. Just how long had Lavi been asleep?

The redhead quickly turned and half-stumbled towards the window, looking out to see that the sun had almost reached its full height. He cursed quietly, barely resisting the urge to slam the side of his fist against the glass. Today could very well be his last day here and he had just spent almost half of it asleep. Even worse, he still didn't have the faintest idea of what to do.

He spun away from the window and took a deep breath. One thing at a time. It was almost lunchtime, judging by the position of the sun, and his stomach was complaining. He'd get changed and get food first, and hopefully an epiphany would come to him at some point during the day. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself. He could figure this out.

If only there was someone he could ask, someone who didn't already know the situation... Bookman was no good, since the man would only tell him to choose without bias. Neither Allen nor Lenalee would be any help either, since they had made their wishes perfectly clear.

Lavi scowled slightly and walked over to the wardrobe, tugging his shirt over his head.

Maybe he could talk to Tyki. The thought gave him pause. If Allen was right and the Noah would listen, then Lavi could go talk to him, explain everything, and hope that Tyki accepted him back. If Tyki did, then Lavi would go to Bookman and apologize, but tell the old man that he wanted to stay with the Order. If Tyki refused him, even after hearing his explanation, then Lavi would go with Bookman.

But that would be the coward's way to do it. Bookman was the one who had given him the choice. If Lavi went to Tyki and begged to be taken back, then he was effectively forcing Tyki to make the decision for him. Lavi had to make this choice for himself, whatever the eventual consequences. He couldn't ask for forgiveness from Tyki beforehand and raise the Noah's hopes, if there were indeed any, for a reconciliation. If Lavi decided afterwards that he simply could not abandon Bookman, then giving the Noah hope for a renewal of whatever it is that they had had would be even worse than the initial dissolution. He would talk to Tyki only after he told Bookman his choice, assuming he talked to the Noah at all.

He needed to decide this on his own, but it was too difficult. He needed advice from someone who would understand the situation without him needing to explain, someone who didn't have any kind of personal stake in the choice...

Lavi felt the epiphany he had asked for earlier suddenly hit him, along with the memory of a spooky old castle, buried Akuma skeletons, and a blonde woman in a purple dress. If there was anyone who might be able to understand without knowing the particulars, it would be a man who had also fallen in love with an enemy.

Lavi quickly shucked the rest of his clothing and grabbed a fresh outfit from the wardrobe. He'd seek the Count out after lunch.

LINE BREAK

Krory sat in a chair next to the small table in his room. On the table was a small, simple vase with a single red rose inside. Krory lifted his un-bandaged arm and stroked the petals softly, expression wistful. Despite the fact that the flower had been outside for several days without the benefit of being on a rosebush, it was still perfect. As soon as the Head Nurse had released him from the infirmary, Krory had gone to the spot the Finders had found him in hopes that the rose would still be there.

He had no idea how it had gotten there, but he had a vague memory of a beloved voice calling his name and familiar lips pressing against his own. It was painfully similar to the time he had seen Eliade's spirit in the Ark. Perhaps she was still protecting him.

"You always were too good for me, Eliade," he murmured. He drew his fingers away from the rose and wiped at his eyes, sniffling slightly. Memories of Eliade's warmth were still painful, even though it had been so long since she had died. He composed himself, pressing his hand to his chest where the rose cross that marked him as an Exorcist of the Black Order rested when he wore his cloak.

There came a knock at his door. He pushed himself up out of his chair, wincing as the motion pulled on the stitches in his legs.

"I'll be there in a moment," he called towards the door, walking slowly across the stone floor. He turned the handle and pulled, eyes widening in surprise when he saw who his guest was. "Lavi? What are you doing here?"

"Not pleased to see me, Krorykins?" Lavi asked, flashing a quick smile at the older man. His expression turned serious, if a bit hesitant. "A few months ago, you said that I could talk to you if I thought I couldn't talk to Bookman. Is that still... is it still ok?"

Krory nodded, bewildered, and moved aside to let the redhead in. Lavi flashed a grateful, strained smile at him and stepped through the doorway. Krory shut the door and turned, gesturing awkwardly to his room.

"My apologies, but there are not many places to sit..." he said. Lavi shrugged his shoulders and moved over to the bed. He sat down on the mattress, feet on the floor and his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together.

"Is this all right?" he asked. Krory nodded and walked back to his chair, easing himself down carefully. Lavi watched him, fidgeting slightly.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Krory asked, curious. Krory wasn't sure how he could help, but he could try. One of the perks of being an adult, he supposed, you had more life experience and could advise the young ones against making the same mistakes you had made.

"You... you loved Eliade, right?" Lavi asked hesitantly. Krory stared at him for a moment, stunned.

"Y-yes. I did. I still do, very much," he managed to reply, glancing at the rose in the vase. His expression turned wistful again. "I still miss her, even though it was I who killed her."

"What if you had met her after you became an Exorcist?" Lavi asked, looking at Krory. "Say that you had met her after you had become an Exorcist and you knew that she was an Akuma when you met. Would you still love her?"

Krory wanted to bristle at the question, but Lavi's tone was so desperate Krory couldn't find it in himself to be angry.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Eliade was the first person who had accepted me as I am. If I had found that acceptance earlier... but that wasn't just it." Krory shook his head. "It's impossible to know what my feelings would have been if things had been different, but I do love her."

Lavi nodded and looked down.

"Even though she's the enemy?" Lavi asked. Krory frowned, but Lavi's mind seemed to be hundreds of miles away.

"Eliade is just Eliade," Krory replied. "Even though I know she was an Akuma, I could never hate her for that. Even now, with how many Akuma I've killed and what I know they can do, I cannot see Eliade as my enemy."

Lavi nodded again, apparently thinking. He swallowed heavily and then spoke, voice tentative.

"Say Eliade came back..." the redhead said slowly."And you had a choice between going with her or staying with the Order. What would you choose?"

"I'd go with her," Krory replied promptly. Lavi looked at him, surprised by how quickly and with how much conviction his question had been answered. Krory smiled sadly. "It's not possible for her to return, but if by some miracle she did come back to me, I would go with her. I would regret leaving you all behind and I would miss the comrades I have found here, but I would go if she asked me."

Lavi lifted his hands and propped his forehead on them, elbows now digging into his knees. Krory watched him for a moment, waiting for another question. When none came, he spoke.

"What is this about, Lavi?" A thought occurred to him and his expression tightened slightly in remembered pain. "Did you love Chomesuke?"

"Chomesuke?" Lavi lifted his head, expression confused and slightly pained at the memory of their lost friend, but then he shook his head. "No. I did care about her, but... this is different." His voice sounded almost choked at the end and Krory's brow furrowed in confusion.

"If not Chomesuke, then who..." he began, but dropped the question when he saw Lavi's nearly imperceptible flinch. "Never mind, you don't need to answer that. What else do you want to know?"

"How did you know that you loved Eliade?" Lavi asked, voice hesitant as though he had realized that it might be a painful subject for Krory. The older man smiled thinly, but with warmth.

"It's not something I can describe, Lavi," he said. "It's something that's different for everyone. My feelings were not the same as Eliade's, even though we were both in love."

Lavi nodded, shoulders slumping just a bit. Krory hesitated, then spoke again.

"I always wanted to be around her. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe, even though she was usually the one who made me feel safe. She would comfort me after I'd kill one of the villagers, even though they were all Akuma like her." Krory put his hand to his chest again, but this time over his heart. "It hurts to think of her, but it also makes me remember her warmth. Does this help?"

Lavi nodded again. He seemed to hesitate, but when he spoke his voice was steady.

"Say you had done something bad, something you don't think Eliade would forgive you for, and I told you that she'd be willing to listen to you explain. If you had a choice between leaving the Order to try and convince her to take you back or staying here, what would you do?"

Krory smiled.

"I already answered that question."

"Even if you could never come back here, whether or not she took you back?" Lavi asked, looking up. Krory nodded.

"I would have faith that she would take me back," he said. "And if she wouldn't, then I would convince her."

"How?"

"I would explain why I had done whatever it was that I had done to make her angry with me," Krory said. "And I would make up for it."

Lavi nodded again. Krory watched him, concerned. He bit his lip, debating whether or not to ask. Lavi didn't move, nor did he open his mouth to ask another question. Taking a deep breath, Krory plunged ahead.

"It might help if I know exactly what you're talking about, Lavi," he offered hesitantly. "No matter how many questions you ask, everyone is different. Whatever was true of my relationship with Eliade might not be true of yours."

Lavi nodded again and shot a quick, false smile at Krory. The older man could see hurt in the redhead's eye.

"I know. Just thought I'd get some advice from someone who might know." Lavi unclasped his hands and stood. "Thanks, Krorykins."

Krory nodded, bemused. He moved to stand, but Lavi put a hand out to stop him.

"I can see myself out. Your injuries still hurt, right?"

Krory nodded slowly, relaxing back into his chair.

"If you're sure..." he said. "I hope that some of what I said will help you."

"Me, too," Lavi replied, turning towards the door. "Take care!"

"You as well..." Krory said, the sound of the door closing cutting off his words.

TBC…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't sure if it was rushed or not… hopefully it wasn't entirely predictable. (Sorry if it was a bit boring.)

Thank you to everyone that has voted in the poll so far! (Almost 100 people!) At the moment, it looks like yes, there WILL BE a sequel!

The next chapter will be the last chapter of AGoP. I will have information on posting dates for the first chapter of the sequel by then. Thank you, everyone!


	38. Home

**Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Limes are in the future, and lemons. Maybe some OOC, spoilers for the end of the anime later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Anything you don't recognize (like the plotline of 'A Game of Poker') does belong to me. Everything else… not so much. Please don't sue. **

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains LEMON (NC-17) content of the M/M (malexmale) variety. Do not read if you are considered a minor in your country or if you take offense to one man loving another man.**

**Dedicated to hinapouri for the AMAZING cover she drew for AGoP! You can see it here, just remove the spaces: h t t p : / / h i n a p o u r i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 8 a b 6 j**

**Dedicated to Niamh, Hakoro, Cackles, Jennypen, and Silver! (They beta'd this, but any remaining mistakes are mine.)**

**And dedicated to everyone who has been reading this. Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! (Note about the sequel at the bottom)**

**Last Time On 'A Game Of Poker': **

Krory nodded slowly, relaxing back into his chair.

"If you're sure..." he said. "I hope that some of what I said will help you."

"Me, too," Lavi replied, turning towards the door. "Take care!"

"You as well..." Krory said, the sound of the door closing cutting off his words.

**And Now, The Continuation**

Chapter 38

Home

Lavi swallowed heavily, walking slowly along the hallway towards the room he shared with Bookman. His dinner felt heavy in his churning stomach and his palms were sweaty, hands nearly trembling from nerves.

Ever since his conversation with Krory earlier that afternoon, he had been turning the older man's words around and around in his head until they had ceased to make sense. Allen's voice and Bookman's had gotten mixed in there too, somehow, until all Lavi had been able to think about was how Tyki would listen, how he owed Bookman nothing, and how some relationships were worth sacrificing others for.

And, of course, he had thought about Tyki. The Noah had been ever-present in his thoughts, though usually as just an underlying presence. Though there was no way to be sure what Tyki thought of him now, Allen's assurance that Tyki would at least listen to him was a comfort.

He had made his decision. Now all he had to do was inform Bookman and hope that he had made the right choice.

LINE BREAK

Bookman stared out the window, eyes resting on the moon but not truly seeing it. In the morning, he would be leaving the Black Order for good. Whether he would leave with his apprentice or without, he didn't know. The redhead had been absent from their shared room since lunchtime and while initially Bookman hadn't wanted to seek the boy out, the hour was growing late and he needed to know what Lavi had chosen.

There was a sudden, quiet knock on the door. Bookman felt something inside him still and he turned around just in time to see Lavi hesitantly push open the door and step through.

"You have decided," Bookman said. Lavi bit his lower lip and nodded. The redhead looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, letting it out as he raised his head and met Bookman's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Lavi said. Bookman had expected the apology from the moment Lavi had knocked rather than just walk in. If he was being completely honest, he had half-expected this outcome from the moment he had given the redhead the choice. He kept his expression carefully neutral as Lavi continued. "I can't go with you in the morning. I want to stay here."

Bookman closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He heard Lavi step forward again and opened his eyes.

"Bookman?" Lavi asked tentatively, taking another step forward. "I'm really sorry. It's just... I can't. I like it here and I..." Lavi's voice trailed off and he looked away.

"You want to go back to him," Bookman said. Lavi looked back at Bookman, searching his mentor's face for any hint of condemnation or some sort of reaction. Bookman kept his face carefully blank.

"I'm sorry," Lavi repeated again. Bookman turned away from him and moved towards the desk. A single cardboard box lay atop it. Bookman opened the box and removed a smaller, wooden box from inside.

He held it in his hands for a moment, part of his brain asking him if he seriously intended to go through with the memory removal.

He heard Lavi step towards him and then a sudden halt as Lavi saw what was in his hands. Bookman heard the redhead swallow nervously but didn't turn. He just stared at the box containing his acupuncture needles, thumb idly running over the clasp.

It was expected of any master letting an apprentice go, especially when the apprentice had been with the master for as long as Lavi had.

"Could you..." Lavi's voice was uncertain, shaky. "Could you leave me some of my memories of you? Nothing important, nothing a normal person isn't allowed to know, just... some of them?"

Bookman's hand stilled.

"That would be against the Code," he said flatly. "I have spent my life attempting to uphold it."

He could almost hear Lavi flinch and his hand tightened on the box. Bookman stared at it for a moment more, then shut his eyes and placed the wooden box back inside the cardboard one.

"Bookman...?"

Bookman closed the box up again, not looking at his now-former apprentice.

"This place changes people," he said slowly. He turned, for once feeling his age as his bones creaked alarmingly at the movement. Lavi was staring at him, eye wide in confusion.

"You're not going to erase my memories?" the redhead asked. Bookman shook his head.

"You are right, Lavi. At my age, it is unlikely that I will find another apprentice. Should I die before I find and train someone to carry on the title, the information will live on through you."

Bookman looked at the cardboard boxes filled with paper and old books he had stacked in the corner of the room. "Upon my death, if I have no apprentice, I will have these sent to you."

Lavi's mouth worked for a moment or two, but no sound came out.

"But I'm not going to be a Bookman anymore," he finally managed. Bookman shook his head.

"The title will not be yours, but it would be foolish to allow the information to be lost or fall into the hands of those who would ignore its worth. You will be tasked to pass on the information in whatever manner you choose." Bookman looked back at Lavi. The redhead seemed stunned, jaw slack and eye wide. Bookman scowled and walked over to the redhead. Lavi watched him approach, not moving. Bookman drew back his hand and clapped him soundly across the side of his head. Lavi gave a startled yelp and put a hand to where the blow had landed.

"What was that for?" he asked, a whining note to his voice that Bookman could say that he sincerely hadn't missed.

"Idiot," he said. "If you're finished being shocked, you may go. If you intend to stay, then I am not the only person you need to speak with."

He saw Lavi's gaze flick towards the door and then back to him, guilt creeping into his eye.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow morning?" Lavi asked quietly. "If you're just going to pass the records on to me anyway-"

"Only if I don't find someone else," Bookman reminded him sharply. "Though unlikely, there is a chance that I will find another person to carry on my title."

Lavi nodded and looked down.

"I see." He bit his lip. "So you won't stay."

"No. I will not," Bookman said. Lavi nodded again and looked up.

"I want to stay with you, just until you leave," he said. Bookman saw his eye flick towards the door in a motion so quick he doubted that the redhead had even realized that he had done it. Bookman shook his head.

"You want to go to him," he said. He half-turned away from Lavi. "Go."

"Tyki will still be here tomorrow," Lavi objected, though Bookman could hear just how half-hearted the protestation was and an underlying fear. He frowned. Lavi shifted nervously in place, not looking at Bookman.

"I am going to rest soon," Bookman said. "I have a long day of travelling ahead of me. There is no need to keep me company."

Lavi nodded quickly.

"But even so..." His voice trailed off. Bookman's frown deepened, but then his expression softened as he recalled how bleak Lavi had sounded the other day when he had confided to Allen that he doubted that Tyki would accept him back.

"You will not know until you talk to him," Bookman said. Lavi looked at the door again and then back at Bookman. "I need my rest. I won't stay up just to entertain you."

Lavi nodded and smiled thinly, but with a hint of genuine warmth.

"Thank you, Bookman," he said. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around his former mentor's shoulders. Bookman tried to jerk away, taken aback by the unexpected hug, but the redhead was already pulling away.

"Sorry," he muttered, not meeting Bookman's eyes. Bookman sighed and lifted a hand, placing it on top of Lavi's head. Lavi looked up, surprised.

"I will have my golem," Bookman said. "I may choose to contact you, though I cannot promise that I will."

"Bookman..." Lavi said, stunned. "But... the Code..."

"Go," Bookman said, removing his hand and turning away. Lavi didn't move for a minute. Bookman heard another quiet 'thank you' and then the sound of booted feet moved across the floor.

"Goodbye, Gramps," Lavi said quietly, turning the handle and opening the door. Bookman listened to the door click shut and then sighed, shoulders slumping and body feeling heavier and aching more than it had in a while.

"Goodbye, Lavi," he said to the empty room.

LINE BREAK

Lavi stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. His hands shook from nerves. For once, there were no guards posted by the door. The hallway was completely deserted, save for Lavi.

The redhead wiped his palm on his hip and then lifted his hand to knock. The first knock was quiet, too hesitant to really get anyone's attention. Lavi shook his head, irritated with himself for a moment, then repeated the knock twice with more force. He waited, resisting the urge to fidget. Allen had told him that Tyki would at least listen. Lavi had to believe that he would get a chance to explain.

He could hear movement inside the room and his heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed heavily as he heard muffled footsteps approach the door, forcing himself to stay in place as the handle turned and the door was pulled open. Tyki appeared in the doorway, expression turning from slightly annoyed to stunned when he saw Lavi.

"May I come in?" Lavi asked quietly. He didn't move. Tyki's stunned expression faded, eyes narrowing slightly and mouth drawing itself into a thin line.

"I thought you had said all you needed to weeks ago," Tyki replied flatly. Lavi's heart shuddered and he took a deep breath. He had deserved that.

"Please?" he asked. He tried to maintain eye contact with the Noah, but it was too painful and he turned away. "I'm sorry. I know you have every right to be angry at me, but please..."

He heard the door hinges creak and winced, expecting to hear the door click shut. When the noise didn't come, he looked up.

Tyki had moved, opening the door wider to admit the redhead through. The Noah's expression was neutral as he motioned for Lavi to enter. The redhead nodded his thanks and walked in just far enough so that Tyki could close the door. Lavi waited, feeling somewhat awkward despite the fact that he had been in this room several times before. He heard the door click shut and shifted nervously, heart thundering in his chest. The tension in the room seemed thick, making the air hard to breathe. Lavi drew in a deep lungful, trying to relax and get his jumbled thoughts in order.

Tyki walked casually towards the other side of the room. Lavi would have thought that he was the only one bothered by the heavy atmosphere if not for the tension he could see in the man's shoulders.

"Walker said that you might come by to talk to me," Tyki said, stopping next to the window. "In order to explain. Is that why you're here?"

Lavi nodded and then realized that Tyki couldn't see him.

"Yes," he said. He coughed quietly, trying to clear his throat.

"Then by all means, Lavi," Tyki said, voice soft. "Please explain."

Lavi took a few hesitant steps forward and then stopped, uncertain. Where did he even begin?

"I didn't want to leave you," he started haltingly. "Bookman found out about our- about us," he amended hastily. He drew in a shuddering breath at the memory. "He told me that I wasn't allowed to see you again after... after that last night."

"And you simply followed his orders?" Tyki asked, voice a few degrees cooler. "It couldn't have meant very much to you then, if you were so willing to-"

"I didn't have a choice!" Lavi said, cutting Tyki off. "He was my mentor. He took me in when I was a kid. I couldn't just leave him."

Tyki turned to face Lavi, expression once again neutral. Lavi held his gaze, willing him to understand. This time, it was Tyki who looked away first.

"So then, when I asked if it was Bookman who had told you to stay away from me and you said 'no', you were lying?" Tyki asked, looking out the window again. Lavi nodded.

"Yes."

"Then why are you here now?" Tyki asked. "What changed? I can't imagine that your _mentor_ suddenly decided to allow you to see me once more."

Tyki said the word 'mentor' as though it were the worst of curse words.

"Bookman..." Lavi said slowly, trying to find the words. "He overheard a conversation I had had. He realized that, as I am, I wasn't fit to be a Bookman anymore, so he-"

"Did he release you from your apprenticeship?" Tyki demanded. Lavi nodded hesitantly, opening his mouth to say that yes, after a fashion, Bookman had, but Tyki continued. As he spoke, his voice grew more heated. "And since your first choice of lifestyle was no longer available to you, you thought that you'd simply come back to me and see if I would accept you into my bed again?"

"No, that's not-" Lavi started to say, shaking his head frantically at the misinterpretation, but Tyki wasn't listening or watching.

"I suppose you expect me to be pleased to be your second choice-"

Lavi moved forward before he was aware of what he was doing and threw his arms around the older man from behind. There was a momentary stab of panic when he thought that Tyki wouldn't let the embrace connect, but then he could feel the Noah's body and he pressed himself against it. He rested his forehead between Tyki's shoulder blades, holding his arms loosely around the Noah's waist.

Tyki had fallen silent and tense at the contact, but he didn't pull away.

"That's not it," Lavi said. "I'm not Bookman's apprentice anymore, but that was my choice. What Bookman did was give me a choice, Tyki. I could either leave with him and have my memories of being 'Lavi' erased or I could stay here and become a true Exorcist, not just a Bookman's apprentice playing solider." Lavi took in a deep breath before continuing. Tyki didn't speak. "I was going to go with him, but Allen told me that you'd listen if I came and explained."

"Did you just assume that I would forgive you?" Tyki asked, but there was no accusation or anger in his tone. One of Tyki's hands came up to cover one of Lavi's and the redhead instinctively tightened his grip. Tyki didn't move.

"I hoped," Lavi admitted. "I thought that it would be worth a try." He stepped back, dropping his hands. "I understand if you don't..."

Tyki turned and caught Lavi's wrist. Lavi didn't look up. He felt his pulse beat rapidly against Tyki's hand.

"You didn't need to say that you were tired of me," Tyki said, voice low and serious. Lavi swallowed, nodding. "You didn't need to tell me that you had been sleeping with other people-" Tyki's grip suddenly tightened almost painfully and then loosened again almost instantly. "You haven't been, have you?"

Lavi shook his head and lifted his gaze to meet Tyki's. Tyki's eyes were dark with the faintest hint of gold, narrowed just slightly.

"I haven't."

"Then why tell me those things?" Tyki asked.

"I had to," Lavi said quietly. "If I didn't... I wasn't sure if you'd pursue me or not. I knew that I'd give in if you did, so I tried to make sure that you wouldn't."

"If Bookman is important enough that you would tell me those things in order to keep your word to him, then why did you choose me this time?" Tyki asked. Lavi wanted to move closer and embrace the Noah again, but he resisted the urge and kept still.

"I was miserable. Even if he could take away the memories, it's not possible to remove the emotions. I would have felt like this and I wouldn't have even remembered why," Lavi said honestly. "I didn't want to leave, not when I thought that I might have a chance."

"A chance for what, exactly?" Tyki asked. He bent his arm, still holding Lavi's wrist, and brought the redhead's hand up by his chest. He pulled Lavi closer and moved his other hand to the redhead's hip. Lavi felt his heart skip and he breathed in sharply. "What do you feel, Lavi?"

"I just wanted to be with you again," Lavi said in a rush. His heart had ceased skipping and had begun to race, thrown into high-gear by the proximity. "I missed you. Even if it was just physical-"

"Was it, Lavi?" Tyki asked. His tone had gone sharp again. "Was it simply physical?"

Lavi shook his head.

"No, it wasn't," he admitted, glancing down. "Maybe Bookman wouldn't have had a problem with it if it had been," he added quietly.

Tyki was silent for a moment and then he lifted Lavi's hand and pressed a kiss against the palm. Lavi looked up, surprised by the motion.

"Is that what you would want this time?" Tyki asked. "Something 'just physical', an arrangement where we could crawl into other people's beds if the mood struck us but you and I came regularly together for pleasure?"

The Noah's voice didn't reflect any of his thoughts on the matter. Lavi's heart shuddered to a stop and his free hand clenched into a fist, tightly enough that his nails dug harshly into his palm. He gritted his teeth and looked towards the window rather than at Tyki.

"If... if that's what you'd prefer," he said tonelessly. He felt Tyki's lips slide down to his wrist.

"Whether or not you would be content with such an arrangement is what I'm asking," Tyki said mildly. He kissed the pulse point in Lavi's wrist.

"If that's all I can get-" Lavi began, but then he abruptly stopped. Tyki drew back from his wrist and slid his hand up Lavi's side. He gently pushed on Lavi's cheek, commanding the redhead to look at him. Lavi allowed his gaze to be moved from the window, though he kept his eye downcast.

"I would not be content with that," Tyki said. Lavi looked up and Tyki's eyes caught his. Their gazes held. "I don't want to hear about you bedding other people. For as long as this lasts, I want my bed to be the only one you fall into."

Lavi nodded rapidly, accidentally dislodging Tyki's hand.

"I want that too," he said. "I don't want anyone else."

Tyki smiled and Lavi couldn't help the answering burst of warmth in his chest. He returned the smile tentatively, and, for the first time in weeks, actually meant it. Tyki leaned forward just slightly and placed his hand back on Lavi's cheek, cupping it.

"I'll ask again," he murmured. "A chance for what? What is it that you want, Lavi?"

Lavi lifted his hands slowly, still somewhat uncertain of himself. Tyki didn't move as Lavi carefully placed his hands on either side of the older man's head. The redhead took a deep breath and pulled Tyki towards him. Tyki offered no resistance.

Lavi pressed his lips against Tyki's but kept his mouth closed. Tyki's hand slid to the back of Lavi's head and tilted it slightly, changing their angle of contact. The kiss was chaste and soft, filled more with tenderness than lust. It was exactly the sort of kiss Lavi had shied away from before, something that hinted at so much more than just physical fulfillment.

Lavi broke the kiss, leaning back just enough so that their lips were no longer quite touching but remaining close.

"This," he said. "I want what we had."

Tyki reclaimed Lavi's lips. Lavi made a muffled noise of surprise but didn't pull away. He pulled Tyki closer and opened his mouth at the Noah's gentle urging. Tyki used the hand on Lavi's waist to pull him closer, pressing their bodies together but not grinding. Lavi melted into him, tongues tangling slowly together. There was passion in this kiss and a definite promise of heat, but lust did not dominate it. There was too much tenderness in the way Tyki's tongue moved against Lavi's, a desire to melt together as one flesh rather than merely share pleasure.

They broke apart again, Lavi panting quietly from the intensity.

"You never let me kiss you like that before," Tyki said, sounding only slightly breathless. "I think that this may be an improvement on what we had."

"I didn't want to get attached before," Lavi explained. "Getting attached wasn't allowed."

Tyki nodded and then seemed to pause, hesitating. It was the first sign of uncertainty that Lavi had seen from the man and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Tyki?" he asked nervously. Tyki wasn't regretting giving him another chance, was he? His chest tightened at the thought.

"Before we continue, Lavi," Tyki said. "I have a confession to make."

At the word 'continue', Lavi felt his heart relax and he breathed out. Then heard the rest of the sentence.

"Confession?" he asked. Tyki nodded.

"The other day, after you told me that nothing we'd had ever meant anything to you and that you had already moved on, I tried to do the same," Tyki said, voice low. Lavi swallowed heavily and nodded, looking down at the floor. "That night, I went to someone else's bed."

Lavi nodded again, the motion jerky and ungraceful.

"I know," Lavi said. "Well, someone told me, but I didn't know that he was telling the truth. I wanted to believe he was lying, but-"

"What did he tell you?" Tyki's voice had gone cold with anger again, though this time Lavi sensed that it wasn't directed at him. Lavi looked up at the Noah, eye widening in slight surprise at the depth of anger he saw there. He swallowed heavily.

"Just that you didn't take much convincing," Lavi admitted. He saw Tyki wince slightly at the words and realized that, for that at least, Alex had been telling the truth. He suddenly felt cold, remembering what else Alex had said and wondering how much more of it had been true. "He said that you must have gotten tired of me, since you could pleasure yourself better than I could-"

"He said that?" Tyki asked, narrowing his eyes in fury. "I should have torn him to pieces, consequences be damned..." Lavi felt his heart plummet and he shifted away from the Noah, looking down at the floor again.

"So it was true," he mumbled miserably, voice barely audible even to his own ears. He lifted his hand to Tyki's and pulled it away from his face. The Noah's hand moved willingly, though Tyki's arm tightened around Lavi's waist when the redhead tried to move away.

"Lavi?" Tyki asked, sounding confused. Lavi didn't look up.

"Why do you want me then, if I'm so bad at it?" he asked. Tyki didn't respond immediately, stunned into silence, but Lavi took that as permission to continue. "If you can use your hand and it's better than when it's with me-"

"You've misunderstood," Tyki said firmly, jerking his hand from Lavi's slack grip and using it to tilt Lavi's face towards him. Lavi resisted the gentle touch, but Tyki was persistent and kept pressing until the redhead was forced to lift his gaze. Tyki met his gaze sincerely, trying to convey the truth of his next words with his eyes. "With you, it has never been anything but wonderful, Lavi. He is the one who was unable to satisfy me, not you. Never you."

Tyki's thumb traced over Lavi's bottom lip and the Noah's eyes flicked to the redhead's eyes for a moment before returning.

"I know this fixes nothing, but I called your name," Tyki said. Lavi's eye widened. "It was petty and foolish of me to try and find someone else, but I didn't know at the time that you had been lying to me. I thought that you were beyond my reach."

"Tyki..." Lavi said, voice slightly choked. He relaxed back into Tyki's embrace, moving closer to regain their previous proximity.

"Am I forgiven?" Tyki asked quietly.

"You had no way of knowing that I was lying," Lavi said. "I didn't even know that I would get a chance to be like this with you again."

"But do you forgive me for it?" Tyki asked. He pressed his lips gently to Lavi's. "And do you forgive me for implying that you didn't have a heart?"

Lavi inwardly flinched at the reminder. He could still remember how much those words had hurt him when Tyki had said them with all apparent sincerity, but he had hurled some hurtful things at Tyki in the name of keeping his promise to Bookman.

"I said some pretty awful things to you too," Lavi said. "You were just reacting to those."

"That hardly makes it right," Tyki replied. He pulled back slightly, enough to meet Lavi's gaze without straining either of their necks. "I have already forgiven you."

"I forgive you too," Lavi said. Tyki smiled at him and then moved his hand gently through Lavi's hair. The Noah carefully snagged the bandanna and removed it, then pressed his lips to the redhead's forehead and spoke.

"Come to bed?" he asked. He felt rather than saw Lavi nod and then the redhead was moving. Lavi stepped backwards and slightly to the side, allowing Tyki to take the lead. Tyki dropped the redhead's bandanna to the floor and moved towards the bed, turning and sitting down on the blankets when he reached the edge. Lavi was less than a half-step behind him and settled onto the mattress next to Tyki. It creaked quietly as Lavi shifted, leaning in and pressing his mouth against Tyki's. Lavi's hands went to the buttons of Tyki's shirt and began fumbling with them. The Noah's hands went to the redhead's waist and began pulling the younger man's shirt free. He slipped a hand beneath the material as soon as he could, groaning quietly at the feel of familiar skin beneath his palm.

Lavi trembled at the soft touch and pulled away from the kiss briefly, just long enough to help Tyki remove the redhead's shirt. Tyki dropped the cloth over the side of the bed and moved closer to Lavi, pressing his lips against the junction of the redhead's neck and shoulder. He nipped lightly and then laved the area with his tongue before pressing his lips to the spot and sucking briefly, just long enough to raise a mark. Lavi moaned softly and tilted his head, exposing more of the skin for easier access. Tyki took the opportunity to move in even closer, gently batting Lavi's hands away from his shirt buttons in order to pull the redhead onto his lap. Lavi moved willingly, carefully straddling the older man's thighs and holding on to the Noah's shoulders for balance. He pressed a series of brief but intense open-mouthed kisses to Tyki's lips as his hands moved from Tyki's shoulders to Tyki's waist. He began tugging at the belt, making a small noise of triumph when he managed to loosen the buckle.

"Impatient, are we?" Tyki asked, arching his hips up into Lavi's hands. Lavi flushed but his hands kept moving, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

"Do you have any idea how many dreams I had about this?" Lavi asked. He tugged Tyki's shirt loose and went back to work on the buttons. He shifted a bit and spread his thighs wider, grinding down against Tyki's hardening flesh. Both men moaned and Tyki moved his hands to start opening up the redhead's pants.

"I thought about this too, Lavi. All the time," Tyki said, expertly unbuttoning the younger man's pants. He felt his shirt come loose and then the redhead was leaning over, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses across whatever bare skin he could reach. His hands explored the rest of Tyki's chest, caressing and re-committing to memory every spot that made Tyki's breath hitch.

Tyki's hands weren't idle. He slid his hands in between Lavi's pants and his ass, getting the proper leverage to pull the redhead more firmly against him. Tyki ground their bodies together rhythmically, the friction increasing the pleasure. Lavi groaned at the contact and moved to slip Tyki's shirt off his shoulders.

Not wanting to break the rhythm he had created, Tyki called upon his powers. His skin shifted to gray and his eyes to gold, seven stigmata etching themselves across his forehead. His shirt fluttered to the bed seconds later.

Lavi slid his hands around Tyki's back, one hand grabbing for the shirt to move it off the bed and out of the way while the other pressed itself flat against the smooth planes of the older man's back. Lavi's mouth found the Noah's again, tongues sliding briefly, wetly together before Lavi broke off with a gasp.

"Stay like this?" he asked breathlessly, arching into Tyki's body. The Noah pressed his mouth against the expanse of neck offered to him, kissing a wet line down to the redhead's collarbone and then running his lips along it. He pressed his lips to Lavi's pulse point and then his heart, saying his words directly against the Exorcist's body.

"Like what?" he asked. He felt one of Lavi's hands come up and brush aside Tyki's bangs. A fingertip traced a few of the stigmata and Tyki stilled. Lavi leaned in and brushed his lips across the marks before sliding his hands down to cup Tyki's face. They kissed again, Lavi's tongue licking into Tyki's mouth before the Noah took control. He traced the shape of Lavi's mouth with the tip of his tongue before pressing forward and sliding the wet muscle against Lavi's, tasting him. Lavi trembled, moaning into the kiss and unconsciously grinding into the man.

"Any particular reason, Lavi?" Tyki asked, breaking the kiss. Lavi licked his slightly swollen lips, a flush extending from his face down his neck to his pebbled nipples. Remembering how sensitive the redhead was, Tyki leaned forward and licked one of the peaks. He smirked slightly when Lavi jumped in response. The Noah moved one of his hands from the Exorcist's rear and lightly drew his nails up Lavi's side.

"It's just..." Lavi said, voice breathy. Tyki laid his hand flat and ran his thumb in a firm caress over the other nipple, causing Lavi to moan. "The last few times... you've looked human. It's not just when you have olive skin that I want you this way. I want you like this too."

A rush of heat went through Tyki's blood at the words and he groaned quietly. Lavi's hands tangled in his hair and tugged gently, pulling him back just far enough to kiss again. Lavi pressed his lips to Tyki's, sucked lightly on the bottom lip and drew back.

"Please," he murmured, moving in again for a deeper kiss. Tyki obliged him, moving one of his own hands to the redhead's hair and locating the tie that kept his eyepatch in place. He carefully tugged the string that would loosen the knot and tossed the patch over the side of the mattress. Lavi didn't appear to notice for a moment, then he drew back slowly and pressed his fingertips to the ends of the scarring around the eye.

Tyki covered Lavi's hand with his own and drew it away, entwining their fingers. He pressed his lips briefly to each of Lavi's fingertips before brushing his lips over the scars on the redhead's face. He could feel Lavi shiver and drew his lips across the Exorcist's cheek before pressing his mouth lightly to the younger man's. He drew back.

"I think we're a bit overdressed yet," he said, hearing an almost breathy note in his own voice. Lavi nodded, shifting off of Tyki's lap and sitting on the mattress again. Tyki briefly mourned the loss of heat, but used the opportunity to slide his pants and underwear over his hips. The air in the room seemed cool and was a welcome relief to his heated skin. He tugged off his socks as well.

He dropped the garments over the side of the bed and turned to Lavi. The redhead had managed to get both of his boots and one of his socks off and was just removing the other sock when Tyki moved behind him. Lavi dropped the sock and turned towards Tyki, angling his head for another kiss.

Tyki pressed his lips to Lavi's and slid his hands down the redhead's sides. He grabbed the Exorcist's remaining clothing and pulled, dropping the items off to the side. Now that they were both fully naked, Tyki coaxed Lavi further onto the bed. He drew Lavi towards the center of the mattress, their mouths breaking apart a few times for air but then meeting again within moments. The redhead followed and laid down, spreading his legs so that Tyki could settle himself between the younger man's thighs.

Tyki broke away from Lavi's mouth and sat up. Lavi moved his arms to prop himself up on his elbows, but Tyki put his hand in the center of the redhead's chest to stop him.

"Tyki...?" Lavi asked uncertainly. Tyki smiled, moving both his hand and his gaze lazily down the redhead's body. Lavi felt his face heat at the appreciation clear in the older man's eyes.

"It has been too long since I last saw you like this," Tyki said, briefly dipping his head to trail light kisses down the redhead's chest. "Forgive me for taking a moment to enjoy the view?"

"O-Of course," Lavi said, blush deepening. He let out a short gasp when Tyki's hand wrapped around his manhood, hips jerking into the touch.

Tyki chuckled quietly and sat back up, keeping his hand moving at a slow but steady rhythm as he watched Lavi's face. The redhead's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly and his hips moved in time with Tyki's hand. His mouth was slightly open and his chest heaved with every breath. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, the irises nearly swallowed by the pupils.

"Tyki... please..." Lavi said. He arched his hips up, face darkening. "I want you."

"You have me," Tyki said, adjusting his grip and speeding up his rhythm just slightly. It was enough to send a full-body shiver of pleasure through the redhead. "Is my hand not enough? Would you prefer my mouth, or..." Lavi whined quietly when Tyki moved his hand away. The sound turned into a moan when the Noah grabbed the redhead's hips and pulled him closer, bringing their erections into contact. "Do you want _me_?"

Lavi arched up against him, releasing the bed sheets with his hands and reaching up to Tyki. He grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the Noah's shoulders.

"_You_, please," Lavi said, pressing needy lips to Tyki's. "I want you inside." His blush darkened at the words.

Tyki returned the kiss, grinding down against Lavi. The redhead gasped and broke the kiss, body trembling. Tyki gently extricated himself from Lavi's arms and moved over towards the nightstand. He quickly opened the drawer and found the mostly-empty bottle of hand lotion. He shut the drawer again and moved back to Lavi, holding the bottle in his hand.

"We'll need to get some proper lubricant soon," Tyki said, opening the bottle up. "Or another bottle of lotion, at the very least." He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and coated two of his fingers carefully before settling back in between Lavi's legs.

"Yes," Lavi said, spreading his legs wider and tilting his hips to give the older man easier access to his entrance. Tyki ran a soothing hand over one of Lavi's hips and lowered his lotioned fingers. He pressed one against the tight ring of muscle, spreading some lotion in a circular motion around the outside. Lavi wriggled at the touch but stilled when Tyki leaned over to claim his lips again. With the redhead sufficiently distracted, Tyki pushed his finger in.

Lavi made a small noise of discomfort against Tyki's mouth but didn't try to pull away. He wrapped his arms around the older man and kept kissing him, small murmurs of 'please' and 'Tyki' escaping into the air between them.

Lavi hissed in pain as the second finger was added, tightening his arms and resting his forehead against Tyki's. He breathed heavily as the Noah's fingers moved inside him, stretching the muscles and spreading the slick substance around generously. Tyki pressed his lips to Lavi's temple.

"You're so tight..." he murmured. "Bear with it, it'll hurt worse if I don't prepare you properly..."

"I know," Lavi said. He gasped and his hips jerked into the touch when Tyki's fingers brushed up against his prostate. Tyki pressed that spot again, smirking when the redhead gave a shuddering moan and began moving in earnest against the fingers inside him.

Tyki withdrew his fingers with a wet sound and groped blindly for the lotion with his clean hand, not wanting to leave the redhead's arms. He found the bottle and drew it towards him. Lavi loosened his hold just a bit, enough to allow Tyki to pour half of the remaining lotion onto his hand. Tyki put the bottle down again and spread the lotion on three of his fingers before lowering them back to Lavi's entrance. He pressed them in one at a time, caressing the redhead from the inside and opening him up gently.

"Please... I'm ready," Lavi moaned, clenching his muscles deliberately around the Noah's fingers.

"If you're sure..." Tyki said, withdrawing his hand and seizing the bottle of lotion one more time. He quickly squeezed the remaining lotion onto his palm and then tossed the bottle over the side of the bed. He lowered his hand to his own neglected erection, wrapping his slick fingers around himself and sighing with pleasure at the touch. He drew his hand over himself twice, making sure that every part of him was covered before he wiped his hand off on the sheets next to Lavi's hip.

Tyki shifted, grabbing Lavi's hips and pulling the redhead into a better position. Lavi lifted his legs and slung them over the Noah's waist, trying to bring him in closer. Tyki pressed himself against Lavi's entrance and paused for a moment to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Yes, please... I want..." Lavi said, voice trailing off but answering his unspoken question. Tyki swallowed Lavi's brief cry of pain, kissing him just as he pushed inside. The Noah moved slowly, aware of how tense the redhead's arms were. He stopped when he was fully inside and broke the kiss, both men breathing heavily.

"Tell me when I can move," Tyki said, burying his face in the redhead's neck and attacking the skin there. He found the mark he had made earlier and kissed it. He slid his lips just to the side of it and sucked on the skin there, expanding the mark.

Lavi turned his head, exposing his neck for easy access. His chest still heaved, but he was nodding.

"Now, please, Tyki. Move."

Tyki ceased his attentions to the redhead's neck and slid his arms between Lavi's back and the mattress. He rested his forehead against Lavi's and felt the Exorcist's arms tighten around him as he began to move. He started slowly, carefully thrusting and changing his angle until Lavi suddenly gasped and all of his muscles tightened around the older man.

"Good?" Tyki asked rhetorically, keeping the same angle and beginning to increase the speed of his thrusts. Lavi moaned in response, hips jerking awkwardly for a moment before he found Tyki's rhythm and matched it. Their lips met in wet, open-mouthed kisses as their rhythm sped up.

"Are you close...?" Tyki asked. Lavi nodded.

"You?" he breathed. "I want- together-"

Tyki moaned as the redhead's muscles spasmed around him and he moved faster, making sure to strike that spot inside Lavi with every thrust. Lavi's breathing took on a higher pitch, his body trembling and his nails digging into Tyki's back. Tyki's rhythm started becoming erratic as he got closer to climax, pleasure overwhelming his ability to move smoothly.

Lavi suddenly cried out, his muscles tightening even more around the Noah as he came. The force of Lavi's orgasm triggered Tyki's own and he thrust twice more before shuddering and emptying himself into the redhead.

They collapsed in a pile of sticky, sweaty limbs, both breathing heavily. They slowly came down from the peak, world fading from white back to the dull colors of reality.

Tyki recovered first. He shifted carefully, dislodging Lavi's now-loose embrace, and pulled out before collapsing back onto the bed beside Lavi. Lavi turned onto his side to face the Noah, a content smile on his face.

"That was..." He trailed off, smile widening as he shook his head.

"I know," Tyki said, smirking in a mixture of sleepiness and contentment. He forced himself to sit up and grabbed a corner of the sheet. He cleaned himself off perfunctorily before turning to Lavi. The redhead rolled onto his front, breath hitching as Tyki carefully cleaned him off as well. The Noah then dropped the soiled part of the cloth over the side of the bed.

Tyki lifted the blankets and settled back onto the mattress, resting his head on his pillow. Lavi watched him, a hesitant gleam in his eyes. Tyki reached for him and pulled the redhead to his chest. Lavi moved closer without protest, his arms curled up between them. Lavi's head rested less than an inch from Tyki's on the pillow, Lavi's forehead level with Tyki's mouth.

"I trust you'll stay properly this time?" Tyki asked dryly. It was just as much asking a question as it was teasing.

"Yes," Lavi said, nodding.

"Good." Tyki pressed his lips against Lavi's forehead one last time. "Now sleep."

Lavi slipped one of his hands over Tyki's waist, mirroring the position the Noah held him in, and obediently shut his eyes. Tyki shifted almost imperceptibly closer to the redhead. He'd enjoy this for five minutes and then he'd get up to turn off the lights.

Lavi's breathing quickly turned even and deep, every breath brushing lightly against Tyki's neck and chest. Tyki felt his limbs grow heavy and his eyes slid shut, the sound and feel of having Lavi in his arms again soothing him to sleep long before the five minutes he had allowed himself were up.

LINE BREAK

Lavi opened his eyes slowly, lethargically coming to full wakefulness. He blinked, for a moment not realizing where he was.

His pillow breathed out and Lavi smiled. He could feel the weight of one of Tyki's arms draped low on his hip. Strands of his hair stirred with each one of Tyki's breaths. He turned his head to look at the older man's sleeping face, warmth spreading through his sleepy limbs from his chest.

Tyki's face was slack and his lips were slightly parted. Lavi's eyes briefly traced the stigmata still visible on the man's forehead, lifting his hand to brush Tyki's hair out of the way. Tyki stirred as Lavi moved and the redhead stilled, but then the Noah settled back down. Lavi gently traced the largest scar with his finger. Almost unconsciously, he began to trail his finger over more of Tyki's face. He traced overthe bridge of Tyki's nose, over his cheekbones, his jawline, even over the ridges of his eyebrows. Tyki stirred faintly under the soft touches, but still seemed far from true awareness.

Lavi's fingertip came to rest against the man's bottom lip. He paused.

He had wondered once what it would be like to kiss Tyki awake. Now he had the perfect opportunity to find out. He didn't think the older man would mind.

Slowly, not wanting to accidentally wake the Noah too early, Lavi leaned forward. He slid his fingertip off of Tyki's lips and replaced it softly with his mouth, only holding the contact for a moment before moving on. He brushed his lips against the bridge of Tyki's nose, against his cheek and his temple and then his forehead. Tyki began to stir more strongly and Lavi began to trace a path of chaste kisses down the line of Tyki's jaw before pressing another against the Noah's lips.

Lavi could tell the exact moment that Tyki awoke. The Noah tensed for a moment and then relaxed, his lips moving against Lavi's lazily.

They broke apart with a quiet noise and their gazes met. Tyki's eyes were half-lidded, slowly becoming more alert. Lavi smiled.

"Good morning," he said. Tyki's answering smirk was lazy and he shut his eyes again.

"Good morning, Lavi," he replied. He shifted a bit and pulled the redhead closer. "I admit, I am usually not awake so early, but it's worth it to find you undressed and in my bed rather than out of it and pulling on your clothes."

Lavi colored, both in embarrassment at the reminder that he was naked, at having woken the man up early, and shame at the gentle reminder of his reaction the last time he had slept in Tyki's arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. Tyki made a quiet, wordless noise of acknowledgement.

"It's all right. Shall we enjoy this for a few minutes before getting cleaned up properly and getting breakfast?" Tyki asked. Lavi wrapped an arm around Tyki's back and nodded, burying his face in the man's neck. He felt Tyki's hand draw nonsense patterns on his back, fingertips trailing smoothly over the skin. They lay in silence for a few moments.

"Tyki?" Lavi asked quietly, lips moving against the column of the Noah's throat.

"Hm?" Tyki asked, hand still moving lazily. Lavi hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Could I... mark your neck, like you've marked mine?" he asked. Tyki's hand stilled for a moment in surprise but then he began moving it again while he considered the request.

No one else had ever asked. It was usually something that one of Tyki's partners would do in the heat of passion, if at all. The marks had always been a source of annoyance, something that happened when he wasn't paying enough attention to his partner's mouth to prevent it or couldn't distract his partner well enough that they didn't realize that they couldn't make contact with his skin. To simply allow it was to allow Lavi to lay claim to him.

Tyki smiled thinly and tilted his head, opening up his neck. Lavi already could lay claim to him. A physical mark would simply be visible proof.

"Go ahead," he said. He felt Lavi lightly kiss his skin and then the redhead nipped tentatively. Tyki sighed quietly as Lavi began to suck on the skin. Lavi released the pressure and then laid a soft kiss on the mark before pulling away.

Tyki could still feel the spot where Lavi's lips had been, wet and warm. It didn't feel as restrictive as he had thought it might, but rather radiated a kind of heat he was beginning to become familiar with.

"Thank you," Lavi said. Tyki pressed his lips lightly against Lavi's and then shifted away from the redhead in order to meet the Exorcist's gaze.

"We should get up now. We'll be here until lunch, otherwise, and without lotion..." he said, eyes crinkling with amusement. Lavi blushed and nodded, moving to sit up. Tyki followed.

"Yeah..." Lavi said. He looked back at Tyki and touched the mark on the Noah's neck lightly with his fingertips. Tyki mirrored him and then trailed his hand slowly over the Exorcist's shoulder and down his side as well. Lavi shivered. The Noah rested his hand dangerously low on the redhead's hip, more than a little tempted to simply pull the younger man close for a repeat performance of the previous night.

"We match," Tyki commented, leaning in and pressing his lips against the mark on the redhead's neck. Lavi shivered again and pulled away.

"I'll see you at the dining hall in a half hour?" he asked. Tyki smirked, nodded, and let him go.

LINE BREAK

Bookman stood on the dock, watching as the last of his things were loaded onto the small craft. He was half-turned towards the door that lead to the Order building proper, but he told himself firmly that he wasn't waiting for anyone to come see him off.

"You're sure you won't stay?" Komui asked him, though the question had no force behind it. Bookman nodded briskly.

"Then I hope your journey is a safe one," Komui said. Out of the corner of his eye, Bookman could see Komui look towards the door and then back. "Is Lavi not going with you?"

Bookman shook his head and then turned to fully face the Supervisor.

"My former apprentice has decided to stay here," Bookman said. He noticed Komui's eyes widen slightly behind his glasses at the use of the word 'former'. "I'm certain that he'll be well-cared for here."

"Of course," Komui said. He bowed slightly. "Again, thank you for all your hard work."

Bookman nodded and looked at the door one more time. Behind him, he could hear the Finder that would be escorting him to town say that the boat was fully loaded and stable. It was time.

The old man turned away from the door. He had taken two steps towards the boat when he heard a loud 'thud' and he turned his head back towards the door.

Lavi stood in the doorway, one hand on the knob and the other braced against his knee. He appeared to be panting heavily, as though he had just run a great distance, and his hair was damp. His clothes clung to his frame oddly, signs of having hastily dried himself off after a quick shower.

"Good..." the redhead said, in-between heavy breaths. "Made it... in time..."

Lavi straightened up and Bookman turned around fully. The redhead approached, stopping a few feet from Bookman and stopping. He was smiling, the first absolutely true smile that Bookman had seen in a long time. The old man felt his chest loosen in something like relief at the sight, though his expression didn't change.

"I wanted to say 'goodbye'," Lavi explained. His expression dampened a bit at the word, but there was still an almost blissful air about him.

"Are you... happy, Lavi?" Bookman asked, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word. Lavi seemed surprised by the question and hesitated a moment before nodding.

"I am, but... I'm going to miss you, Gramps."

Bookman could hear the actual sorrow in the words, but he didn't let himself question what he was doing. This was the best course of action.

"I enjoyed having you as my apprentice," he said finally. He looked away and scoffed. "Though it was always one hundred years too early for an idiot like you to take my title."

Lavi laughed quietly at the insult.

"Thank you," he said. Bookman turned away.

"Goodbye, Lavi," he said. He walked towards the boat.

"Goodbye, Gramps," Lavi replied.

Bookman carefully stepped into the boat before looking back at Lavi. Komui had walked up next to the redhead. Both men were looking back at Bookman.

"Should we..?" the Finder asked hesitantly, already in place to steer. Bookman gave a sharp nod and felt the boat shove off.

Lavi lifted his arm and waved. Komui waved too. Bookman returned the gesture briefly, then turned away and faced front. He felt his heart grow heavy as the boat moved further and further from the Order but ignored the sensation.

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of the golem he still had in one of the boxes. If he ever decided to return, he would have a way back. He lifted his eyes from the floor of the boat, not having realized that he had dropped his gaze, and looked forward with a lighter heart.

LINE BREAK

Lavi watched the boat go until it faded into the shadows before dropping his hand. He turned to Komui, a slightly strained smile on his face.

"So, you came down to see the old panda off too?" he asked. Komui smiled back.

"It was the least I could do. He's been a great help," he explained. His smile faded to a more serious, curious expression. "I'm grateful that you're staying, but I have to admit that I am a bit curious. I was under the impression that you'd be leaving with him."

Lavi nodded.

"I thought I would be, but..." He resisted the urge to touch the mark on his neck but smiled at the thought of it. "I just decided to stay."

Komui still seemed curious, but he nodded in acceptance of the answer.

"The Black Order is grateful for your continued service," he said. His lips quirked in one of his more usual grins. "And this way, I don't have to tell Lenalee that one of her friends left."

"I told her yesterday that I thought I was leaving today..." Lavi said. Komui stared at him in surprise for a heartbeat, then spun towards the door.

"Lenalee, why didn't you confide in your dear brother-!"

Lavi laughed as Komui ran through the door. Some things would never change.

LINE BREAK

Tyki waited outside the dining hall, watching small groups of Finders pass by. They gave him a wide berth, though there were equally as many curious stares as there were frightened ones. Perhaps once the novelty of him moving around freely wore off, more of them would warm up to him. That day didn't seem too far distant.

"Tyki!"

Tyki turned at the sound, a small smile forming on his face as Lavi walked up to him. The redhead was smiling widely, though there was a bit of a shadow hanging over the expression. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Lavi shrugged.

"Just said goodbye to Bookman," he explained, somewhat quietly.

"I see," Tyki said, voice equally soft. Though the old man had been nothing but a hinderance to their relationship, he knew that Bookman had meant a lot to the redhead. Lavi smiled again.

"He has his golem, if he ever wants to call or come back," he said. "There's a chance he might." Lavi looked towards the doors leading into the dining hall. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

The pair walked into the dining hall side by side, the backs of their hands brushing just a little too often for it to be entirely coincidental. There were pockets of people scattered about the room, small groups sitting at mostly-empty tables, but there was no one at the counter when Tyki and Lavi walked up.

"Good morning, Jerry!" the redhead called out as they approached. The head cook turned at the sound, face breaking into a broad grin.

"Lavi! Good morning to you too, hon," he said. "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast, please. With orange juice to drink, if you could," Lavi replied, grinning.

"Always so polite," Jerry said approvingly before turning his gaze to Tyki. His smile didn't lose an ounce of its warmth. "And what are you having today?"

"Coffee, please," Tyki said. As he always did when ordering, he allowed his natural charm to seep into his voice. Jerry was a very likeable man and, even on Tyki's very first day with the Order,the cook had treated Tyki no differently from anyone else who came up to order food. "And toast with jam, if you have it."

"Is strawberry all right?" Jerry asked, already turning away from the window to begin assembling their breakfasts.

"Perfect, thanks." Tyki wasn't sure, but he thought Jerry might have winked beneath his sunglasses.

"Anything for you, handsome!"

Lavi chuckled. Within minutes, Jerry reappeared at the window with two trays laden with the food they had asked for. Jerry handed each tray to its respective patron.

"Now you boys enjoy!" he said, then added more seriously, "And it's wonderful to see you in such a good mood again, Lavi."

"Thanks, Jerry," Lavi said sincerely. "And your cooking's the best, so of course we'll enjoy it."

Jerry beamed at him and waved him on. Tyki nodded his thanks and turned to follow the redhead. Lavi stood off to the side, allowing the Finder that had lined up behind them to get at the window.

Tyki stood next to him as the redhead looked around for a place to sit.

"Lavi!"

Both men turned at the sound of the name. Tyki spotted the person who had called out first and nudged Lavi lightly with his arm. The redhead followed his gaze and saw Allen waving them over, a somewhat uncertain smile on his face. Lavi grinned and began making his way over to Allen's table, noting that Lenalee and Kanda were already sitting down. Tyki followed a few steps behind the redhead.

"Thanks, Allen," Lavi said. The words held an extra layer of meaning, thanking the white-haired boy for more than just the spot at the table. The uncertainty left Allen's smile.

Lavi set his tray down across from Lenalee, in the empty place next to Kanda. The Japanese Exorcist didn't acknowledge his presence, but Lenalee smiled tentatively at him.

"So, you're staying?" she asked. Lavi grinned and nodded. Her face broke into an expression of relief.

"That's great, Lavi!" Allen said. His gaze moved from Lavi to Tyki, who was standing somewhat uncertainly behind and to the right of the redhead. Allen smiled. "Are you going to eat with us?" he asked.

Tyki's gaze moved over the group of four. Kanda had looked up from his breakfast and was glaring painful death at the Noah, daring him to sit down. Lavi and Allen were looking up at him expectantly, though Lavi's expression was a touch more hopeful than Allen's. Lenalee was looking down at her food.

"If you think it wise..." Tyki said slowly, gaze moving between Kanda and Lenalee. The Chinese girl then lifted her head.

"Please, won't you sit down?" Lenalee said. Her voice trembled slightly on the question, but she met Tyki's surprised gaze steadily. Tyki smiled slightly and nodded, placing his tray next to Lavi's and sliding onto the bench next to him. Lenalee's return smile was tentative and disappeared quickly, but it had been there.

Tyki heard a quiet, displeased 'che' from Kanda's vicinity, but he ignored it.

"Thank you," he said, looking between Allen and Lenalee but letting his eyes rest longer on the Chinese girl. Allen nodded brightly and Lenalee's tentative smile returned. She extended her hand across the table towards Tyki.

"I don't think we've really ever properly met," she said. "My name's Lenalee Lee. Pleased to meet you." Her voice tripped a bit over the last sentence and her hand shook slightly when Tyki took it, but her handshake was firm and decisive.

"I don't believe I ever knew your name, no," Tyki replied. "Tyki Mikk." He released her hand. She smiled and drew her arm back.

"Lavi... your neck..." Allen said suddenly. Tyki turned to look. The white haired boy was staring at Lavi's neck, face slowly turning red as he realized what the mark was. Lavi shifted nervously in his seat, one hand coming up as if to cover the mark. A definite blush formed on his face as well, but he dropped his hand and sat up straight. Lenalee frowned, confused, and leaned over to see.

"Is that a..." Lenalee asked, pink spreading across her face as well. Lavi nodded.

"The asshole has one too. You don't have to be so shocked," Kanda snapped. As one, Lenalee and Allen turned to look at Tyki's neck. The Noah smirked and tugged at his shirt collar to better show off the mark. Lavi's blush deepened and looked down at his plate, busying himself with shoving scrambled eggs onto his toast.

"Oh... wow..." Lenalee said, face red. "I mean, well..."

"I take it you two are back together?" Allen said, recovering. Lavi nodded. Tyki tugged his shirt back into place and reached for his coffee. There was the sudden sound of ceramic striking the tabletop. Tyki, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee all looked towards Kanda, who had slammed his cup down.

"So you're telling me that the stupid rabbit and the asshole were actually doing it?" Kanda asked, sounding thunderstruck. The other four exchanged glances. Tyki smirked.

"Bit slow on the uptake, aren't you?" he asked smugly. "Two people arrive at breakfast at the same time, both with love-bites on their necks-"

"Shut up," Kanda growled, scowling furiously at him. Tyki turned away, still smug, and finished reaching for his coffee. He took a sip of it and set it back down, reaching for his toast.

"Congratulations?" Lenalee offered hesitantly. Lavi lifted his head from his breakfast and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lenalee." He cleared his throat and turned to Allen. "Yes, we're... together." He hesitated on the last word, cheeks turning red again.

"We're lovers," Tyki said casually. The word, for the first time, felt right on his tongue. He chewed on his toast, aware of Lavi turning to look at him. Lenalee and Allen had started talking to Kanda, none of them apparently hearing the significance of the word Tyki had used. Lavi, however, knew him well enough to hear the slight emphasis.

"Do you say that about everyone you sleep with?" Lavi asked him quietly. He was smiling though, and his words were light. Remembering how Lavi had asked him a similar question on their first night together, when he had told the redhead that he tasted good, Tyki smiled.

"No," he answered honestly. "I've never had cause to."

Lavi smiled widely at that.

"Lovers," he said, testing the word on his tongue. He nodded happily. "I like that."

Tyki leaned forward and pressed his lips chastely against Lavi's.

"I like it, too," he said, straightening up.

"If you two are going to do this stupid couple crap at the table, I'm going," Kanda said shortly. Tyki and Lavi turned to look, noticing that the other three were now watching them.

"Kanda!" Allen said warningly.

"It's kind of cute..." Lenalee said, sounding surprised. The four men at the table stared at her. She blushed, waving her hands in denial. "It just shows that they care about each other!"

"Che," Kanda said, turning back to his food. He refused to look at any of the table's other occupants, letting himself become absorbed in his meal.

Lavi shifted closer to Tyki, just a bit closer than normal. Their bodies from their hips to their knees were lightly touching, the contact intimate without being obscene.

Lavi couldn't have wiped the silly smile off of his face if he had tried. Tyki's smirk was gentle and their eyes kept straying to the other. Allen and Lenalee made no comment about it, though Allen seemed pleased and though the fear never totally left Lenalee's eyes when she looked at Tyki, it faded bit by bit.

The slowly fading fear, Tyki felt, boded well for his future with the Order. A future he would get to face with Lavi by his side and in his bed, something he hadn't thought possible only days ago.

This future seemed much brighter than a future filled with nameless body after another, night after night. This place, if he let it, could become a home for him.

Lavi was thinking along similar lines. There was a slight emptiness in his chest when he thought of Bookman, but hope as well with the memory of Bookman's golem. While he regretted saying 'goodbye' to the old man, he found that he couldn't regret staying, not when he had Tyki beside him and his friends surrounding him. This place was Lavi's home, even if it could never have been a home for Bookman Junior.

As the saying goes, 'home is where the heart is'. Both Tyki and Lavi had found theirs, marked it with a love-bite and sealed it with the word 'lover'.

END

**bA/N: Ok, so now you all know something about me. I really, really like happy endings. And fluff. Lots of fluff. Enough to rot your teeth.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and hope that you will enjoy the sequel just as much! The vote was pretty decisive. Nearly 100 people voted for a sequel, so yes, it will happen. The title will be 'A Dangerous Arrangement'. I don't know exactly when I'll get around to writing and posting the first chapter, but in the meantime please enjoy 'Canis Luna' (I'll be finishing that soon!) and 'But It's Tradition!' (I hope to continue it this year – assuming I succeed, the next chapter for BiT will be posted around Valentine's Day).**

**Again, thank you to everyone who read 'A Game of Poker'./b**


End file.
